Una Cosa Llevó a la Otra
by Cassio
Summary: Cerca de cuatro años han pasado. Una fiesta como otra cualquiera. Aunque haya espinas clavadas, nunca es tarde para intentarlo de nuevo. RanmaxAkane
1. Primero, la Fiesta

Ya sabéis de sobra que esto no lo hago para sacar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es un entretenimiento. Todo es propiedad de Rumiko, así que a leer…

**UNA COSA LLEVÓ A LA OTRA…**

_**Primero, la Fiesta**_

(Antes de todo, situar que esta historia ocurre en tiempos de ahora, pero unos cuatro o cinco años tras lo de Zafrón, y por supuesto que el carácter de los personajes ha variado lo suficiente para actuar como lo hacen en este fic).

Una casa con las luces encendidas, media tarde, el sol se estaba acostando en el horizonte tras las lejanas montañas. Iba dejando surcos y caminos en el cielo, rojizos, rosados, anaranjados siendo un crepúsculo hermoso, un verdadero espectáculo. Pero las personas que estaban dentro de aquel gran chalet en una finca ignoraban aquel acontecimiento divino. Estaban en una fiesta, una fiesta privada entre amigos. La mayoría de ellos habían llegado, la música sonaba entonando el ambiente y la bebida se repartía por cada rincón.

La casa estaba decorada de manera personal en un estilo serio pero a la vez acogedor. Entrando en la estancia, desde el gran recibidor se divisaba el amplio salón, al que para acceder se tenía que bajar dos peldaños. La cocina, toda de madera, estaba llena de cacharros tirados encima de la encimera, latas abiertas, platos sucios para limpiar, comida rápida en bolsas de plástico, restos de lo que se había llevado a la mesa baja del salón donde todos conversaban animadamente. Había quince personas y faltaban por llegar cinco más. La idea de estar todos allí juntos esa tarde de aquel viernes había sido de Aiko y Kitami estudiantes de la Universidad Gaukin. Ambas querían una reunión de amigos a lo grande, algunos cercanos, otros de más lejos, amigos de otros amigos, en fin, el reto era que cuanta más gente mejor. Las dos chicas eran compañeras del dueño de la casa, y quisieron celebrar la ocasión en su chalet debido a que era el más grande y espacioso, además de estar apartado de la ciudad, por lo que no tendrían problemas con el volumen de la música. Ranma era quien vivía allí desde hacía un año y medio cuando se la comprara después de ganar un importante campeonato de artes marciales en su país, Japón. En aquella competición ganó bastante dinero, y no se lo pensó dos veces, compró aquella vivienda hecha de piedra. Se mudó de su otro piso en el que había estado hasta entonces viviendo con sus compañeros de equipo. Aiko y Kitami le convencieron para preparar una fiesta, puesto que hacía hacia tiempo que no hacían una, y ahí estaban, entre risas y contando anécdotas.

Entre los presentes se encontraban sus viejos amigos de la adolescencia con los que en su mayoría había perdido bastante el contacto, exceptuando a Ukyo y a Daisuke. A los demás, Xian–pu, Moose, Ryoga, Sayuri, y Akari, no los vio ni supo de ellos hasta ahora, así que fue un agradable encuentro. El resto de gente eran en su mayoría compañeros de la facultad, compañeros del equipo de artes marciales de la universidad, o alguna que otra persona que venía con ellos invitada. Aún faltaban Hiroshi, Yuca, Ichiro, Naoko y Akane. Con ésta última también había perdido inevitablemente el contacto por lo mal que habían terminado años atrás, pero parecía que la cosa iba cambiar ahora.

El volumen de la música moderna y la televisión encendida inundaban el lugar. El humo del tabaco de los que fumaban se esparcía lentamente y el alcohol se olía por doquier. Aiko y Kitami crearon entorno y ambiente bajando las luces. Sonrieron. Carcajadas, risas, comentarios en voz alta… la fiesta estaba yendo genial, todo el mundo se lo estaban pasando muy bien.

Entre los que era viejos amigos de Nerima se contaban recuerdos de sus raras vivencias en aquella época. Ahora eran adultos y las cosas habían cambiado bastante para cada uno de ellos. Se entrelazaban sus historias con las palabras de Keiko y Syuho, que interrumpían metiéndose con Ranma por cosas que le habían pasado en la universidad. Algunas de las chicas cotilleaban, un par veían un por televisión la liga de artes marciales profesional, los que eran pareja, a veces, para más intimidad, se perdían por la casa separándose del grupo en general, y unos pocos bailaban al ritmo de la música.

De pronto sonó el timbre entre todo aquel ruido. Aiko y Kitami, que estaban al tanto, fueron juntas a abrir con una copa en la mano. Iban vestidas a la última, siguiendo la moda. Ambas eran guapas, y sabiéndolo, en cuanto vieron llegar a Ranma a su universidad hacía ya casi cuatro años, se fueron directas a ligarle. Pero el tiro les salió por la culata, aunque nunca se arrepintieron, porque acabaron siendo buenos amigos. Abrieron la puerta y allí estaban Ichiro y Naoko, quienes habían aparcado su coche junto a los demás. Los cuatro se saludaron y se metieron dentro para unirse a la fiesta. Como fue normal, hubo de por medio las presentaciones entre aquellos que no se conocían y el correspondiente pedido de bebidas para los recién llegados.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora haciendo y diciendo idioteces entre todos, incluso se había iniciado un entretenido debate por el tema de hombres y mujeres, en el que ambos sexos participaban diciéndose de todo. Alguno que ya había bebido más de la cuenta era el centro de atención siendo provocador de muchas risas. Los que creyeron que ya no irían los tres que faltaban por llegar se sorprendieron al ver que el timbre sonaba de nuevo. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, y los primeros en ir llegando lo habían hecho sobre las ocho de la tarde. Esta vez fue sólo Aiko a recibirles, y sí, estaban los tres, Hiroshi y Yuca, que venían de la mano puesto que eran pareja, y Akane, que estaba al lado. La chica universitaria les dejó pasar y para romper el hielo, les hizo una broma por haber llegado los últimos. Les dijo de dejar sus chaquetas y prendas en un montón cerca de la entrada. Ocurrió lo mismo que con la pareja anterior, todos se presentaron y les hicieron sitio para que se sentaran. Viendo que eran tantos, cogieron banquetas, alguna silla de la cocina, o simplemente se sentaron en el suelo encima de la alfombra, todos formando un círculo. Hasta que se conformaron así pasaron unos diez minutos al menos, porque con tanta gente a la que conocer o con la que hablar recordando los viejos tiempos como con Ryoga o Ukyo, pues se entretuvieron. Las miradas entre los amigos de Nerima, fueron de asombro, de complicidad, hacía tanto que no se veían. Por supuesto, quien se alegró de que Akane fuera a su fiesta fue lógicamente Ranma. En realidad él dudaba que acudiera, puesto que entre ellos más bien no había habido ningún tipo de relación en todo ese tiempo. Pensó positivamente, tal vez las cosas cambiaran de ahora en adelante.

En cuanto la vio, la recorrió de arriba abajo, todo su cuerpo y su atuendo. Él estaba sentado en el centro de unos de los grandes sofás cremas con los brazos apoyados por detrás en la zona superior. Akane llevaba unos pantalones ajustados negros que tapaban unas botas con algo de tacón, y un jersey fino de cuello alto y de mangas hasta el antebrazo de color rojo. Estaba muy guapa. Ella, mientras saludaba a todos, también le echó una mirada de reconocimiento a él, observando cuan apuesto estaba. Se habían encontrado hacía semana y media en una discoteca yendo de marcha cada uno por su lado con su pandilla de amigos. Dio la casualidad que un par de sus amigos se conocían, así que se encontraron y estuvieron un rato charlando. Era por esa razón que Akane ya conocía a bastantes personas en aquella fiesta a la que acababa de llegar. Unos días después del encuentro la llamó Kitami para que fuera a la fiesta, ya que Ranma se lo había comentado pensando que a Akane le gustaría ver a los viejos amigos de Nerima. Esa fue una de las razones por las que Akane accedió. Así vería a todos con los que pasó miles de aventuras, y en el fondo, vería al joven que la tuvo enamorada hacía años de nuevo. Cuando ambos se vieron aquella noche en la discoteca se quedaron sorprendidos de encontrarse. Cuatro años viviendo al margen el uno del otro en la misma ciudad y no se habían cruzado. Aquella noche mantuvieron una conversación preguntándose que tal les había ido todo, qué hacían ahora, lo típico, dando los dos por agua pasada la discusión que tuvieron el año en que él se fue del Dojo Tendo. Ambos habían madurado y habían conformado un carácter más adulto, dejando en el camino de la niñez reacciones, formas de actuar, pensar, que ya no les tocaba. Se espabilaron cada uno a su manera y siguieron adelante sin el otro. Cuando al fin les tocó el turno de decirse "hola" en la fiesta, no se hicieron casi contacto visual, evitándolo. Simplemente se dieron dos efímeros besos y ella pasó a saludar a otra persona.

Una vez estuvieron todos acomodados empezó de nuevo el bullicio con preguntas, el alboroto de los gritos para hacerse oír, risas, conversaciones alternas, mezcladas... Los recién llegados se sirvieron una copa y picaron algo mientras hablaban divertidamente. Las organizadoras de todo aquello llamaron para que trajeran más comida a domicilio. Akane conversó sobre todo con Ryoga, Akari y Ukyo, los tres se contaban su vida poniéndose al día.

Cuando picaron en la cena todos callaron un poco más, y se escuchó más el sonido de la tele, ya que habían bajado el volumen del equipo de música, ahora en un tono más suave. A lo largo de esa velada las miradas de dos personas estaban la mayoría del tiempo sobre la otra intentando hacerlo sin que se dieran cuenta, observándose mutuamente, pillándose alguna vez en la cacería. No pasó desapercibido para algunos de sus amigos, quienes se reían de la escena. Fue así que Ukyo susurró a su desorientado amigo.

–¿Has visto cómo se miran esos dos? –refiriéndose con los ojos a Ranma y Akane sin ser descubierta.

–Ya, ya me he dado cuenta, se ve que no han cambiado, son tontos –respondió Ryoga con una media sonrisa.

–Yo creo que estos acaban... –continuó ella.

–Enrollados –terminó él mirándola y riéndose más abiertamente. Ella hizo el mismo gesto, pero este se torció al interesarse como una cotilla Aiko.

–¿Qué¿Qué¿Qué¿Quiénes están enrollados? –preguntó de manera alterada poniendo cara de curiosidad y acercándose a los dos jóvenes que estaban hablando.

–¿Eh? Ah no, nada, es que unos amigos que conocemos Ryoga y yo han acabado enrollándose después de mucho tiempo –soltó Ukyo para salir del paso y automáticamente se fue a la cocina para perderse y no volver en un rato. Pasaba de provocar rumores.

–Me voy a la cocina a por una cerveza, ahora vuelvo –y se escapó. Fue el chico el que se quedó hablando de otros temas con Aiko.

Las horas transcurrieron, haciéndose cada vez más tarde. Más alcohol, más música, aunque ahora el estilo era más relajante y sensual. Habían jugado a algún que otro jueguecito con la bebida. Alguno ya iba con el puntillo puesto, aunque estaban los que se controlaban. El punto de la noche lo produjo Syuho, quien llegó a coger una borrachera tan grande que no hacía más que decir paridas. Incluso se puso a bailar encima de la mesa del salón siendo el mono de circo de la fiesta.

–¡Tío, qué me vas a joder la mesa! –dijo Ranma preocupado por el mueble. Su amigo le contestó rojo de cara y con una botella en la mano.

–Vaamoss Ranmaa… –dijo riendo–. Suuubbe aquí y… y demuéstranos cooomo bailassss– arrastrando las palabras al estar ebrio–. Siiii, como baiilass paraa ligaarrte a laas pivitaassss.

Todos rieron a la vez, mirando a Ranma de forma graciosa, para ver qué decía. Ichiro, que estaba de pie en una esquina de la mesa, se fijaba en que Syuho no perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera a caer, previéndolo. Tras lo que dijo el joven más bebido de la fiesta, las palabras provocadoras se dirigieron hacia el chico de ojos azules para que saliera a mover su cuerpo tal y como lo había estado haciendo el alcohólico.

–Si Ranma sal, vamos, haznos ver que bien te mueves –le dijo con descaro Aiko. Él la miró de forma asesina por haber dicho eso, pero sólo fue el comienzo.

–Si, si, si, que yo quiero verte, bailas muy bien cuando quieres. Al menos eso he visto yo cuando nos vamos de marcha eh –esa fue Kitami, que le pinchaba de la misma forma que su amiga.

–¡¿Pero estáis mal o qué?! –contestó él divertido–. Que lo haga Syuho vale, pero yo estoy muy bien sentadito –finalizó cruzándose de brazos en el sofá y poniendo un pie sobre la otra rodilla.

–¡Pero tío, eres un gallina¡Vamos¡Qué estamos divirtiéndonos!–medio gritó Keiko, su compañero de entrenamientos, sabiendo que a lo mejor, el orgullo de Ranma se picaría con lo de "gallina."

Akane se sorprendía de que le presionaran tanto para que saliera. Ella ni loca saldría ahí delante de todos ellos. Pero eso estaba por ver.

–Ranma estamos esperando ehhh. ¡Vamos sal! –le refunfuñó Ukyo con gracia.

–¡Vamos Raanmaaa¡Tú puedess colegga! –pachurreó Syuho que seguía en la mesa dando tumbos vigilado por Ichiro.

Todos los que allí estaban, exceptuando a dos o tres, comenzaron a apabullarle a la vez, con palmas y gritando a coro. El chico aludido estaba por coger e irse de allí, aunque sabía que no le dejarían. Estaba en el centro de todo el meollo, le tenían rodeado, o más bien acorralado. Daisuke también se animó a poner su pizca de arena.

–¡Hey Ranma, qué hoy eres nuestro anfitrión¡Qué estamos en tu casa joer¡Sal ahí de una vez¡Qué te estás haciendo de rogar tío! –chilló sonriendo con coña a su amigo. El chico de la trenza lo veía crudo entre tanta animación y ruido.

Esperando un rato y viendo que no salía, Xian–pu, que estaba sentada a unos de sus lados, le cogió de un brazo y le tiró hacia delante para que subiera al "podio mesa". Ranma se dio por vencido y se levantó subiendo a la mesa olvidándose de si ésta aguantaría o no su peso. Syuho ya se había bajado hacía unos momentos, y raramente, no estaba allí en el salón. La ovación que recibió el joven al estar ahí arriba fue ensordecedora. Todos sonreían por haberle convencido. Él les hizo callar y habló haciéndose el interesante.

–No bailaré a menos que tenga una acompañante y buena música –dijo despreocupado.

Aiko y Naoko se fueron rápidas y directamente a cambiar el disco para poner algo más marchoso pero a la vez que llevara un ritmo pausado que pudiese insinuar de todo al bailarlo. Todos se miraron un instante pensando en quién sacar a bailar, pero Ukyo, muy pícaramente no se lo pensó dos veces y le puso la guinda al pastel.

–¡AKANE! –llamándoles la atención a los demás y sobre todo a ella, a la elegida–. Si Akane, sal tú –dijo poniendo cara de inocente.

Ukyo sabía que algo había entre esos dos y ella iba a colaborar para que sucediese. Akane le lanzó la muerte directa en la mirada. Todos apoyaron la idea como una oveja de rebaños que siguen el camino que les marcan y empezaron a animar otra vez, pero esta vez a la chica. Ella reaccionó negativamente.

–¡¿QUÉ?! Ah no. Eso sí que no –dijo también negando con la cabeza y echándose hacía atrás en el otro sofá en el que estaba sentada cruzando los brazos.

Ya le daba una tremenda vergüenza salir a bailar ahí arriba delante de todos, como para encima hacerlo con Ranma, quien precisamente no la tranquilizaba, sino muy al contrario, la ponía nerviosa por sentirse aún atraída por él. Además, no habían hablado en toda la noche.

La tontería seguía y ella continuaba sin ceder. Akane, viendo que no había mucha salida, se levantó para salir de ahí, pero como era previsto, no la dejaron. Aprovecharon que se había puesto de pie para obligarla literalmente a subir. Su sitio en el sofá fue rápidamente ocupado para que no se pudiese volver a sentar, y en torno a ella hicieron un círculo que sólo dirigía a la mesa, donde Ranma esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón vaquero. Cuando los vieron por fin a los dos encima de la mesa gritaron más y avivaron la escena diciéndoles de todo.

–¡Uooo¡Vamos chavales¡Mover esos cuerpos! Rrrrrrrrr…

–¡Si, ese esqueleto, hay que ponerle marcha, va Akane!

–¡Ranma, enséñala a bailar monstruo!

Se sucedieron otros comentarios más que no hacían más que alterarla a ella. Él parecía que lo llevaba bastante bien, en el fondo estaba encantado de bailar con ella, fue lo que quiso desde un primer momento. Empezó una nueva canción y se acercó a ella, que desde el principio había estado como a un metro de distancia. Notó como ella tenía las mejillas coloradas por la situación. Akane le miró dudosa sin saber que era lo que Ranma iba a hacer.

–Que no muerdo eh… –le dijo al oído entre tanta bulla, y dirigiéndose con los ojos a todos los que estaban ahí en un nivel inferior mirándoles–. Ellos sí que comen.

Akane sonrió y habló decidida.

–Ja Ja Ja –fue una risa irónica–. Ya veo –viéndoles reírse de ellos, de ella por lo mal que lo estaba pasando interiormente. Pero haría un esfuerzo, era una fiesta y tenían que pasárselo bien. De perfil a Ranma, notó como él empezaba a bailar hacia ella siguiendo el ritmo de la música, más bien rodeándola, dando vueltas a su alrededor lentamente. Sin embargo, ella estaba estática, se había quedado de piedra. Sabía bailar pero estaba bloqueada, cortada. Los amigos siguieron vociferando, para hacérselo si puede más complicado.

–¡Así se hace Ranma¡Di que sí¡Te la estás comiendo!

–Uhhhhh Akane, baila va, muévete –la abucheaban.

–¡Menuda parejita! –gritó Ryoga mirando de reojo a Ukyo de manera cómplice. Ella sonrió y siguió aplaudiendo al compás de la melodía. Ranma consiguió ponerse frente a Akane aún contorneándose, esperando a que ella le siguiera, y viendo que no reaccionaba se le acercó.

–¿Qué pasa¿No sabes bailar¿O es que se te ha parado el corazón? –susurró provocándola y burlándose a la vez–. Si quieres te puedo enseñar… –Akane había sentido unos escalofríos con sus palabras cerca del oído, pero también se sintió ofendida. Había tenido un brazo cogido al otro formando un cuadrado todo ese tiempo que no se había movido, pero como si las palabras de él la activasen se le acercó de la misma manera y en su oreja más cercana le susurró de igual manera:

–Aprende chaval –y empezó a moverse sinuosamente delante de Ranma con mucho más estilo de lo que lo había hecho él.

El chico sonrió victorioso por hacer que ella comenzara a bailar. Quienes escandalizaron con copas en la mano y demás fueron los espectadores, que se alegraban de que por fin hicieran algo. Ranma la siguió al principio contemplándola, cayéndosele la baba por verla de aquella forma tan sexy, tan metida en los pasos que estaba haciendo, ondeándose con la música, pareciendo que se olvidase de la timidez y empezara a divertirle el animar la fiesta como si fuera una gogó.

–Uoooo, uoo, uoo. Akane está que echa chispas –dijo Hiroshi en alto mirando a su novia y sonriendo.

–Si es que cuando Akane se pone, no hay quien la siga –respondió Yuca riéndose con su chico.

Aquel momento se iba entonando poco a poco, sobre todo para los dos que estaban sobre la mesa. Ranma quiso participar en el auge que ella estaba provocando y se acercó lentamente a su cuerpo. La chica se asustó de primeras viendo que él venía junto a ella, pero como si recuperara la cordura de repente, se desmelenó dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento y por él. Tras un tiempo bailando frente a ella y después de que la chica marcara su territorio moviéndose de diferentes maneras, pegó definitivamente su cuerpo al de ella sin tocarla con los brazos, pero sí para meter una pierna entre las de ella e ir bajando despacio con la música, ella captó la idea y le correspondió bajando también. Estaban muy juntos, con la respiración del otro rozándoles la cara. Aquello se estaba volviendo muy atrevido, provocador, seductor e insinuante. Akane se cogió de su cintura para no caerse hacia atrás; habían bajado tanto que casi estaban de cuclillas. Fueron subiendo de nuevo a la misma velocidad, lentamente, volviendo a la postura erguida. Los chillidos que dieron todos viéndoles hacer eso fueron con segundas, como si los dos que bailaran llevaran el baile a algo mucho más interesante y profundo entre ellos. Ukyo ya no dudaba que algo ocurriría esa noche entre la pareja, y se alegraba por Ranma, porque conocía los sentimientos de su amigo hacia Akane. Daba lo mismo que Ranma hubiera estado con otras chicas en la universidad, incluso con novias, porque el amor que sembró con Akane a la edad de los dieciséis años en adelante había sido muy intenso y le había calado hondo. Por su parte, pensaba más o menos lo mismo de Akane, no habían hablado mucho en ese tiempo, pero creía sinceramente que aún estaba enamorada del hombre del que lo estaban todas, incluso ella cuando estaba en la lista de las prometidas. La noche que se habían encontrado en la discoteca dieron síntomas de alegrarse de verse, pero a la vez había un orgullo marcado que ponía un respeto considerable entre ambos por la pelea de hacía años.

Seguían moviéndose encerrándose los dos en una burbuja, disfrutando y a la vez olvidándose de quienes los miraban sonrientes. Se estaban acalorando por la actividad y por tener enfrente a la persona con la que querían acaramelarse si fuese posible, dejando de lado el pasado. De esa manera, en un momento dado, Akane se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a él, pero pegada a su fornido cuerpo, restregándose con él, balanceándose, bajando un poco. Ranma la acompañaba, teniendo su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de ella. Los dos respiraban agitados, se estaban calentando, y lo sabían. La cogió las caderas para marcar él los movimientos ahora, sensualmente, de forma pausada y suave. La chica levantó los brazos en el aire por encima de su cabeza, rodeando la de él. Arrimó su cara a la del chico rozándole tiernamente. Aquella caricia era peligrosa, era como pisar una mina en un campo de bombas, hormonalmente hablando. La canción iba a terminar dentro de poco y sabiéndolo se cambiaron de posición de nuevo para quedar de frente. Ranma la seguía teniendo cogida por las caderas, no quería soltarla ni lo haría mientras pudiera. Se estaban mirando profundamente, la canción ya terminaba, pero ellos estaban nadando en los ojos contrarios, hablándose, preguntándose, enamorándose otra vez.

–¡Hey vosotros, que la canción ya ha terminado! –dijo Moose pegando después un trago a su cerveza.

–Si eso, que os habéis encendido mucho guapos –habló Xian–pu riendo por el espectáculo que habían dado, una sesión de insinuación y coqueteo pura y dura.

–Bueno, creo que aquí va a haber más fiesta después de que nos larguemos todos –soltó Keiko bastamente haciendo reír a todos excepto a los tórtolos, que seguían mirándose el uno al otro.

–Si queréis nos vamos para que podáis continuar con la juerga solitos –comentó Ukyo alzando la voz para que la escuchasen. Los dos de la mesa se giraron y separaron algo sonrojados por el comentario.

–¿Qué dices Ukyo? –preguntó Ranma bajando. Todos les aplaudieron fuertemente a los dos una vez llegaron a tierra, la fiesta había sido un auténtico éxito y más con ese final.

–No, que ya se hace tarde y deberíamos irnos a casa. ¿Verdad chicos? –dirigiéndose a la mayoría.

Ukyo sonrió, le estaba preparando el campo de batalla para quedarse a solas con Akane. La mayoría asintieron y todos se empezaron a mover y levantar para irse yendo, no sin antes darles las felicitaciones por el gran baile y la gran fiesta a Ranma, a Aiko y a Kitami. La gente fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Keiko recogió a Syuho y se lo llevó con él para dejarle en casa, algunas de las parejas también se marcharon por su cuenta, los viejos amigos se despidieron prometiéndose volver a quedar más a menudo, y los de la universidad se despidieron hasta el lunes para las clases. Ukyo, Akane, Aiko, Hiroshi y Yuca fueron los últimos que quedaron, ayudaron a recoger por encima los desperdicios de latas, botellas, bolsas de comida, etc. Poniéndose su abrigo Hiroshi se dirigió a Akane.

–Akane, nos vamos –refiriéndose a él y a su novia.

La chica en realidad no quería irse, deseaba quedarse un poco más para estar un rato a solas charlando con Ranma, pensaba que era una buena ocasión.

–¿Mmmm? –sonó ella levantando la cabeza de lo que estaba limpiando.

–No te preocupes Hiroshi, ya la acerco yo a casa –interrumpió Ukyo salvándola de tener que dar excusas. El chico miró a Akane para ver si así quedaba la cosa, y viendo que ella asentía se despidieron y se fueron. Posteriormente, Akane le dio las gracias a Ukyo por haberla ayudado a quedarse. Por respuesta recibió un guiño gracioso. Ranma apareció de la cocina viendo a las dos jóvenes recogiendo.

–Bueno, creo que ha sido una gran fiesta –dijo contento.

–Ya te digo, sobre todo por ese bailecito ¿ehhh Akane? –intervino Ukyo de forma diablera y sonriendo traviesamente. Los aludidos se miraron y se sonrojaron, siendo eAkane quien apartara la mirada primero.­­­­­­­­

–Si, supongo que si –contestó él ayudando también–. Gracias por quedaros a ayudarme, podéis marcharos si queréis, ya termino yo con lo que queda.

Ukyo cogió unos vasos y se encaminó a la cocina, parándose antes al lado de Ranma y susurrándole algo que Akane no pudiera oír.

–Yo de ti serviría una copa a la señorita y me sentaría a hablar con ella –para luego irse como si nada.

El joven sonrió. Le conocía y sabía que tenía razón, lo que quería era estar con Akane, hablar con ella, sentirla cerca, verla, escucharla, tocarla, besarla, acariciarla. Pero aquello último se salía un poco de la realidad. Haciendo caso a su amiga movió ficha.

–¿Akane, quieres tomar una copa? – preguntó acercándose a ella.

La chica asintió y pronunció un simple "vale." Los dos sabían de sobra a donde les podría conducir aquello, pero querían ver si sucedía de verdad. Por lo tanto, Ranma se puso a servir dos vasos.

Tras unos quince minutos, Aiko y Ukyo aparecieron en el salón y vieron a la pareja sentada en el sofá hablando animadamente. Siendo rápidas, las chicas se despidieron intentando no interrumpirles demasiado. Salieron por la puerta pitando dejándolos por fin solos. Tras eso hubo unos segundos de silencio, que rompió ella continuando con la conversación.

–De verdad que me gusta tu casa –le dijo pegando un sorbo a la copa.

–¿De veras? –. "Pues a mi me gustas tú" pensó mentalmente Ranma.

–Si, es un estilo que pega contigo –dijo mirando alrededor.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, Ranma la besó anhelosamente. Ella se sorprendió, pero correspondió al momento intentando continuar el beso cuando él ya se estaba separando. Se miraron a los ojos y él percibió que lo había hecho bien. Akane dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se arrimó al chico. Estaban sentados juntos, con las rodillas hacia el otro, él con el brazo por detrás de ella sobre el sofá, apoyado; ella con las manos juntas encima de su regazo.

–Decía que... ¡Mmm!

La joven había vuelto a ser secuestrada por los labios del chico con fervor. Ranma tocó su cadera con una mano queriendo abrazarla más intensamente, pero conteniéndose un segundo después. Cinco minutos más tarde, ambos estaban besándose apasionadamente, acariciándose, rozándose sin decir nada, sólo viviendo con ganas esos momentos. Tras separarse unos segundos en los que se miraron intensamente a los ojos, ella apretó su abrazo alrededor de su cuello y él apretó en suyo en la cintura.

–Quédate conmigo esta noche –le pidió sereno. Sabía de antemano que aquella sugerencia podía ser arriesgada.

Ella retiró los brazos y se separó algo más mirando hacia la mesa que tenían enfrente.

–Con una condición, que no hablemos del pasado y que no mezclemos nuestros sentimientos –sentenció.

Ranma se sintió como si le hubieran echado una jarra de agua fría. Seguía enamorado de ella, o eso creía, y querría habérselo expresado si acababan acostándose. Pero por lo que veía, las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Sin pensarlo dos veces accedió. Si ella sólo quería sexo, lo tendría. Él con hacerla suya una noche tendría suficiente, aunque lo más seguro es que quisiera repetir otro día, y otro, cosa que no sucedería a menos que iniciaran una relación.

–Eso han sido dos condiciones. Pero acepto igualmente –y se lanzó a besarla profundamente recostándola en el sofá.


	2. Segundo, la Desinhibición

Ya sabéis de sobras que esto no lo hago para sacar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es un entretenimiento. Todo es propiedad de Rumiko, así que a leer…

_**Segundo, la Desinhibición**_

Estuvieron bastante rato con los labios unidos, acariciándose superficialmente con las manos. El silencio que se había sembrado en la casa después de que sus otros amigos se hubieran marchado estaba siendo corrompido por sus alteradas respiraciones, el sonido de sus besos, y de algún gemido. Ranma estaba sobre ella, entregándose en lo que hacía de manera impulsiva, disfrutando de algo con lo que más de una vez en los años de separación había soñado. Akane, por su parte, le palpaba la espalda, notando sus trabajados músculos. Estaba totalmente inmersa en su goce personal, queriendo permanecer en esa situación eternamente.

Ranma cayó en la tentación de rozarla en el pecho y consiguió por respuesta un jadeo de satisfacción. Akane se movía inquieta debajo de él, deseando que no parara de besarla y tocarla. Ranma, que se había puesto en acción en muy poco tiempo, decidió meter su mano debajo del jersey fino para tocar piel en lugar de tela. Fue erizando el camino hasta el seno pasando por la tripa y las intranquilas costillas. Akane se asombró de su decisión, pero le dejó seguir. Le estaba gustando lo que le hacía y sabía que antes o después, si se iban a terminar acostando, iban a tener que rozarse en sitios mas íntimos. Se miraron unas cuantas veces, transmitiéndose mensajes distintos con los ojos, pero no preguntaron ni dijeron nada al respecto.

Llegó un momento en el que Akane, haciendo un esfuerzo de voluntad por tener que parar de besarle, sugirió ir a la habitación para seguir allí. Ranma la observó acalorado y tierno, retirando su mano de donde la había tenido y dándole un ligero beso en los labios antes de incorporarse. Una vez de pie le tendió la mano para levantarla del sofá y guiarla por la casa.

Caminaron por el semialumbrado y amplio pasillo al final del cual Ranma abrió la puerta de la izquierda. Ambos entraron despacio en el oscuro cuarto. Él encendió la primera luz que introducía a la habitación. Con ella, Akane pudo observar como se situaban la mayoría de los muebles en el espacio. Se dio cuenta de que ocurría como en el salón, para acceder a la cama y al dormitorio en sí se tenían que bajar un par de peldaños. Desde la entrada, ella divisaba un baño en frente, a escasos dos metros, y un armario oscuro frontalmente cubierto de espejos en la pared de la izquierda. La mayor parte de la habitación se extendía hacia la derecha. Ranma se soltó de Akane y se fue a encender las lámparas de las mesillas de noche. Ahora era posible apreciar con claridad los detalles de la estancia. Akane fue archivando en su mente lo que su retina captaba. Parecía un lugar lleno de comodidades y lujos; era evidente que Ranma tenía soltura económica, eso se podía deducir viendo sólo la casa. Tras bajar los peldaños, pisaron moqueta en lugar de parquet. Akane se dio cuenta de los otros muebles, como los armarios, al estilo del primero, de madera antigua, la colcha y las almohadas de la cama, el televisor en una de las esquinas del cuarto, la mesa y silla cerca de la gran ventana, adornada con cortinas echadas, el confortable sillón, y un equipo de música en un estante, cerca de otras decoraciones, libros, y fotografías. Él volvió sobre sus pasos, apagó la primera luz y cerró la puerta oyéndose como se anclaba. Akane esperaba de pie, nerviosa, empezando a cuestionarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Acostarse con él? Una respuesta rápida bombeó su mente sin razonamiento alguno diciéndole que "Sí," y por otra parte, como si escuchara un eco, presentía las palabras que le decían lo contrario: "Te estás haciendo daño a ti misma." Volvió a la realidad al contacto de las manos de Ranma en su cintura, que la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Colocó sus pequeñas extremidades en sus pectorales, a ambos lados de la camisa negra. Fijó su vista en su cuello y en la parte del pecho que se divisaba entre la prenda. Ranma se detuvo a mirarla a los ojos, y esperó a que ella correspondiera. Akane, que se sintió observada, levantó su vista conectando al fin con él. Aquello fue un flechazo mutuo. Se habían dado justo en el corazón, un disparo certero al centro de la diana, al núcleo en ebullición de los sentimientos que sentían por el otro. Sensaciones como el amor, la ternura, la posesividad estaban siendo desterradas de la tumba en la que habían estado unos cuantos años, errantes, pero no perdidas. Sin más preámbulos Ranma la besó largo y tendido, profundamente, insinuando su satisfacción de estar con ella y no otra persona. Rozaba los labios rosados con pasión y delicadeza, alternándose, denotando seguridad, atracción, agrado, y cariño. Akane sentía todo eso y más, pero quería alejase de aquello, de la tentación de fundirse en sus brazos y entregársele sin más. Eso no era precisamente en lo que habían quedado. Rompió el beso separando su rostro algo de distancia. Ranma se extrañó.

–¿Pasa algo? preguntó confuso ante la reacción de ella.

–¿Mmm? dijo haciéndose la sueca–. Eh, no, no

Puso sus manos sobre el primer botón de la camisa, que pedía a gritos ser desabrochado. Mientras lo hacía, Ranma la levantó la cara cogiendo su mentón y alzándoselo con la mano.

–Si pasa algo me lo puedes contar… –dijo dulce y tranquilo, mirándola comprensivo.

Akane se sintió desbordada, abatida totalmente frente a sus ojos y su preocupación. Por unos segundos fue incapaz de pensar, sólo se relajó y acomodó como recordaba no haberlo hecho en mucho tiempo.

–De veras que no me pasa nada –señaló yendo a besarle superficialmente para reafirmar lo dicho tras unos segundos de lapsus.

Continuó desabrochando la camisa lentamente. Sus bocas se separaban cada pocos segundos rozando, sonriendo por el juego, actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ranma volvió a atacar, yendo directo al cuello de la chica, abrazándola en la ida lo más estrecha y cariñosamente que podía. Aspiró la fragancia del cabello de su amante algunos segundos, cerrando los ojos, llenándose de ella. De momento, había disfrutado como un niño pequeño, un adulto aún adolescente en varios aspectos que no experimentaba en mucho tiempo el estar realmente con la persona a quien deseaba.

Akane, sin embargo, se puso como meta ser inmune a sus indirectas físicas. Las verbales, en parte, le estaban prohibidas si quería acostarse con ella, al menos era una de las condiciones 'no mezclar sentimientos, no hablar del pasado.' Pero las cosas no se estaban desarrollando a su favor. Al romper el beso, Ranma la observó fijamente, transmitiéndole con los ojos todo aquello que no podía decirle. Akane sabía que esos irises azules le estaban dando lo que ella tanto anhelaba, su afecto. Se recompuso en cuanto pudo y volvió a huir de su mirada. Se culpó interiormente por ser tan débil en cuanto a sucumbir a los encantos del joven, y más que encantos, sus maneras de seducirla, de conducirla al terreno que él quería y al que ella se había propuesto no llegar. No podía permitir que el amor se interpusiera, pues Akane sabía que si así ocurría, le traería muchos problemas. De un momento a otro, quiso meterle prisa al asunto.

–Ya va siendo hora de que entremos en acción ¿no? –dijo desabrochando el cuarto botón con calma–. Me encantan los juegos previos, pero… –besándole jugosamente un pectoral que iba siendo descubierto y tocándole con las manos el abdomen encima de la tela se interrumpió a sí misma.

–Sabes, tu cuerpo ha cambiado a mejor en estos años –susurró mullendo sus labios de nuevo en la misma zona–. Ahora estás mucho más… –mirándole un instante para acabar su frase con entusiasmo, dando un apretón fuerte en su nalga izquierda– ¡POTENTE!

Ranma sólo pudo reír de forma natural por el comentario.

–Bueno – dijo acariciando insinuante con las yemas de los dedos el cuello de la chica–, tú tampoco estás nada mal –memorizando sus rosadas facciones por la agitación de los besos anteriores–. Al menos de lo que puedo apreciar con la ropa que llevas puesta.

Aquello insinuaba carta blanca para empezar a desnudarse, o así lo entendió ella. Extrañada, sentía que aún se retraía frente a él en cuanto a desnudez se refería. Ideas confusas comenzaron a merodear por su mente pensando que su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente bonito. Sus caderas las consideraba anchas, sus pechos pequeños, y su trasero lo consideraba del montón, por no decir plano. A pesar de ello, intentando estar a la altura, no se echó atrás.

–Ya iremos viendo a través de la noche que sabor tienen nuestro cuerpos ¿no te parece? Desabrochó la camisa negra y se la echó hacia atrás, dejando su torso y corpulentos hombros al descubierto.

–Por supuesto –agregó él.

Akane, después de darle caricias y recibir lo mismo, no pudo soportar la intensa mirada con que Ranma la cortejaba. Prefería ser ciega en esos instantes antes que enfrentar su mirada. Tras pensar por unos momentos, la bombilla se encendió en su cabeza a la vez que se dejó atrapar por los labios del chico. Ambos sonrieron al distanciar sus bocas, él de satisfacción y ella de alivio por haber encontrado solución a su problema. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se empezó a quitar el fino jersey de cuello alto que llevaba. Los atentos ojos de Ranma enloquecían con el espectáculo que le brindaba sin entender a qué venía el despojarse tan repentinamente de la ropa.

–¿Tienes un pañuelo? –sonó cálida tras la prenda de la que se deshacía lentamente con los brazos a través de la cabeza.

Su busto fue apareciendo gradualmente mostrando su vientre, sus senos cubiertos por un sujetador negro de encaje, y sus frágiles hombros.

–¿Un pañuelo? –preguntó poniendo cara de poker.

–Sí, un pañuelo –continuó diciendo lanzando la prenda sobre la silla que había al lado de la ventana, frente al pequeño escritorio.

–¿Puedo saber para qué? –cuestionó poniéndose la camisa correctamente pero sin abrocharla.

–Lo sabrás en cuanto lo tenga. Anda vamos... –le animó acercándose melosamente–Porfa... –rogándole con unos ojos de niña pequeña.

Ranma fue hacia uno de los armarios.

–Te da igual como sea ¿no?

–Sí, da igual. Bueno, si es grande mejor –respondió Akane. Aprovechó que él estaba de espaldas buscando el pañuelo para colocarse los pechos mejor en el sujetador y alborotarse un poco el pelo. Ranma volvió y le tendió el trozo de tela.

–Aquí tienes.

–Gracias –dijo sonriéndole y cogiendo el pañuelo de seda Burdeos. Lo empezó a doblar de forma que quedara como una fina banda.

–La noche se va a poner más que interesante –se susurró a ella misma sin que él la escuchara. Ranma ya se imaginaba para qué lo querría. Después de todo, era de suponer.

–¿Me lo atas por favor? –inquirió ella dándose la vuelta y sujetando las tiras alrededor de su cabeza para que se lo anudara.

–Ajam –sonó él concluyente–. Conque era para esto para lo que querías el pañuelo, para perderme de vista ¿ehhh? –bromeó sabiendo que en el fondo quería evitar mirarle.

Akane rió nerviosa.

–Puede que no te vea –habló neutral pegando su espalda y cuerpo contra el de él–, pero te siento –dijo cogiéndole el trasero de sopetón por detrás para que comprendiera.

Akane reposó su cabeza en uno de los hombros del chico, quedando ambos rostros cerca, casi tocándose con la mejilla. Ranma la besó efímeramente en el pómulo llevando sus manos a su cintura.

–¿Te excita más hacerlo con los ojos vendados? –preguntó interesado.

–Puede… Depende del momento –dijo en voz baja–. Es bastante morboso y a la vez fascinante, porque no ves nada y tienes que agudizar el resto de tus sentidos. Te lo recomiendo si no lo has probado –finalizó Akane sonriendo hacia él.

–Yo prefiero ver como la otra persona disfruta –y con su boca detrás de su oreja añadió–, en todos los aspectos.

–Bien, es otra opción. Pero yo he decidido que esta noche me guíes tú –continuó rozando de vez en cuando su nariz en su mandíbula.

–Descuida –murmuró buscando su boca, primero perfilando la piel que llevaba a su barbilla y cuello, y luego lamiendo ligeramente, humedeciendo los labios de Akane con fervor.

Se sintió más tranquila. El pañuelo la había aliviado mucho, aunque por otra parte sabía que se había puesto en desventaja. Ranma le masajeó los senos, empezando suavemente para luego ir haciéndolo con más fuerza. A partir de ese momento decidió ir con pies de plomo sobre el cuerpo de Akane, yendo a por todas para tener sexo con el que divertirse, dado que Akane no le había dejado otra alternativa.

Akane dio un par de gemidos, e intentó contenerse. Hasta entonces, Ranma se había recreado por encima del sujetador. Pero sin que fuera un obstáculo, sus habilidosas manos resbalaron debajo de él, agarrando uno de los pechos impetuoso. La otra mano se fue hacia el pantalón ajustado de la chica. Sin querer complicarse la vida, Ranma se abstuvo siquiera de meter su mano en el pantalón; directamente la introdujo entre las ingles de ella, encima de la prenda, haciendo fuerza con los dedos en esa zona tan sensible, queriendo ponerla al cien por cien. Lo consiguió. Akane pegó un respingo por el placer, incluso rompiendo el beso profundo que se habían estado dando. Queriendo tomar el control de la situación, Akane intentó separarse de él empezando a distanciar su espalda de sus pectorales y su abdomen. Pero Ranma no estaba ya por la labor de esperar y aguantarse. Volviéndola a besar con determinación la aprisionó entre sus brazos según los tenía, amasando su pecho con vigor una vez más y repitiendo enérgicamente lo que había realizado unos segundos antes en su parte íntima. Akane quedó sometida por un instante sin poder reaccionar. De manera brusca se separó dándose la vuelta y quedando de frente a él, con los ojos vendados.

–¡Eres un...!

–¡Qué! –masculló alzando la voz adrede e interrumpiéndola–. ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó acercándose a Akane y cogiéndola por las caderas para amarrarla.

–¿Es que ningún hombre te ha tocado así antes o qué? ¿O fui yo el único? –bajó su cabeza para ir a besarla de nuevo en la boca.

Con las manos sobre sus pectorales, Akane intentó impedirle acercarse más. Con una sonrisa arrogante le contestó enrabietada.

–¡Ja! ¿Pero dónde te crees que vas listo? –le gritó en la misma forma burlona que él había utilizado desde el principio.

Se estaban empezando a picar igual que cuando eran jóvenes, con la diferencia de que ahora lo más seguro es que no acabaran pegándose o peleándose.

–¿A qué viene este cambio? –pronunció más serio. Al no escuchar respuesta, decidió actuar por su cuenta, y la empujó unos cuantos pasos para tirarla sobre la cama y caer sobre ella. Akane dejó salir el aire rápido al tener todo su peso encima.

–Ranma… –dijo molesta y sorprendida al verle comportarse de aquella forma. Tranquilízate ¿vale? No seas burro, o…

–¿O qué? ¿Me vas a amenazar? ¿Te vas a negar? –chuleó sin importarle mucho lo que ella pudiera decirle.

–¡Quítate! –ladró intentando deshacerse de él.

Ranma respondió haciendo más fuerza aún, cogiéndola por las muñecas y poniéndoselas a ambos lados de la cabeza, en total dominio.

–¿Por qué te resistes? Me has dicho que quieres que te guíe esta noche.

La miró a la cara aún con el pañuelo puesto. Sin contestar, Akane simplemente giró su cabeza hacia la derecha en gesto de resignación por no poder escapar de sus garras. Ranma sonrió.

–¿Te estás haciendo desear? –preguntó con retintineo queriendo que le respondiera– Porque si es así lo estás consiguiendo.

La fue besando en el cuello que tenía al descubierto. En silencio, descendió gradualmente hasta uno de los senos cubiertos por la insinuante prenda interior de encaje. Akane lo sintió e intentó zafarse del agarre en sus muñecas, pero le fue imposible.

–No quieres colaborar, por lo que veo –sonrió–. Todavía resistiéndote como una niña pequeña.

Volvió a su pecho, mordiendo con los dientes el borde del sostén para bajarlo y así excitarle la piel de la mama y el pezón.

–No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que participes –afirmó inclinándose de nuevo a su tarea.

Akane estaba que echaba chispas en su interior. Por una parte le repateaba que él fuera con esos aires de superioridad, de hombre manipulador; pero por otra, esa misma reacción que Ranma estaba teniendo la estaba derritiendo por dentro, provocándole incluso aún más ganas de acostarse con él. Los placeres no se hicieron esperar y sucumbió a él.

–Ven –susurró con voz ronca después de haber estado callada tanto tiempo.

Ranma obedeció y subió a su mentón. Akane buscó a tientas su boca levantando algo la cabeza del colchón, y antes de que él se dejara besar susurró:

–Así me gusta.

Ranma deshizo lentamente la presión de sus estrechas muñecas, observándola unos instantes.

–¿Vas a oponerte a todo lo que te haga? –preguntó en un tono más calmado, queriendo saber si iba a ser una lucha continua el avanzar para tocar, desnudar, en fin, acostarse juntos.

Eran más de las tres de la madrugada, y el día había sido largo para él, habiendo tenido que hacer muchas cosas a lo largo de la mañana, entre ellas entrenar, y por la tarde noche, ocuparse de la fiesta con Aiko y Kitami. Estaba algo machacado. Pero eso le daba igual si estaba con ella. Temía que Akane se echara atrás ante sus ataques de lujuria.

–Responde Akane –advirtió. Le repateaba que no lo hiciera.  
"¿Acaso está jugando conmigo?" razonó el chico. Si no iban a hacer nada, para qué tomarse tantas molestias. Aunque no perdía la esperanza.

De repente, Ranma se levantó brusco poniéndose de pie, dejándola confusa. Se quitó los zapatos y calcetines tirándolos de mala gana al suelo. Enfadado en sus gestos y movimientos se dirigió a la salida. Sin mucho ánimo abrió la puerta de su propia habitación. En un último momento la divisó sobre la cama, todavía tumbada en la misma posición.

–Estaré por el salón. Que duermas bien –y pegó un portazo.


	3. Tercero, la Culminación

Ya sabéis de sobra que esto no lo hago para sacar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es un entretenimiento. Todo es propiedad de Rumiko, así que a leer…

_**Tercero, la Culminación**_

Akane había escuchado todo en alerta desde que Ranma se levantara. También sus palabras. Soltó un gran suspiro, fruto de la tensión que había experimentado.

–Mierda –dijo incorporándose para quedar sentada en el borde de la cama–. Siempre sale algo mal, como no…

Estuvo unos segundos pensando qué hacer mientras se bajaba el pañuelo que tapaba sus ojos para dejarlo colgando en su cuello.

–Con las ganas que te tengo –dijo rendida.

No sabía si irse tras él, irse de la casa totalmente, o simplemente esperar y calmar sus ánimos. Se decantó por la última, quitándose las botas y medias para dejarlas en el suelo al lado de la cama. Al levantar la vista se encontró con una de las estanterías de la pared, y las cosas que contenía. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ellas, centrándose en las fotos enmarcadas: Nodoka y Genma, una de Ranma junto a Ukyo, de quién sintió una envidia momentánea, fotos de sus compañeros de entrenamiento, amigos de la Universidad, o eso suponía, ya que había gente en los retratos que no conocía. También había una foto retrato de Ranma, en la que salía muy apuesto. Pero no fue ese marco el que cogió con las manos, sino la única en la que aparecían ella y él juntos. Era una foto que se hicieron el verano después de la lucha contra Zafrón, antes incluso de que fueran oficialmente novios. Era una buena foto y un buen recuerdo de su amistad, que fue corrompida por el amor que posteriormente se profesaron. Se quedó observando la imagen un tiempo, inmersa en su pasado junto a él.

–Nunca debimos enamorarnos –pronunció finalmente–. Prefería y prefiero mucho antes nuestra amistad que todo lo que nos pasó y nos separó.

–Pues yo no cambiaría nada de lo que viví a tu lado.

Akane se dio la vuelta de inmediato, abriendo los ojos ampliamente para verle sentado en el sillón con las facciones relajadas.

–¿Ranma? –susurró tensa y a la vez agradecida de tenerle ahí–. ¿No te habías ido?

–Que yo sepa, tú nunca me has visto irme –dijo tranquilo sin dejar de mirarla.

Akane depositó el marco en su sitio y se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

–¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

Ranma sólo asintió. Interiormente la devoraba divertido a través de sus ojos, seguía estando provocativa incluso seria como estaba ahora, con el sujetador y los pantalones.

–¿Así que has escuchado todo lo que he dicho?

–Si, y he visto todo lo que has hecho.

Akane se avergonzó al oírle. Ranma había escuchado sus pensamientos, sentimientos que había dicho en voz alta pensando que estaba sola en la habitación. Se sentó con una pierna bajo su trasero sobre la cama, en el otro extremo del cuarto.

–¿Por qué te has quedado? –preguntó jugando con sus manos nerviosa.

Se hizo un silencio largo hasta que Ranma decidió responder.

–Sinceramente, para ver tu reacción. Para poder entenderte y asegurarme de que estaba haciendo lo correcto –dijo esperando retomar lo perdido y encaminarlo en una buena dirección, que no llevara de nuevo a puerto desolado.

–¿No estás enfadado?

–¡Vamos Akane! Iba de coña, estaba actuando, lo he hecho a propósito. Es que como te has puesto así… A lo mejor me he lanzado un poco, pero para eso estamos aquí ¿no? –Esperó unos segundos por si ella rebatía su actitud.

–¿Estás enfadada tú?

–No, no, claro que no –contestó rápidamente negando con la cabeza.

–Akane –la llamó para que le mirara–, no sé muy bien lo que quieres realmente. Todo ha sido un poco raro porque, no sé, creo que lo único que quieres es sexo, y te aseguro que no me importa. Pero por otra parte es como si te resistieses a ello.

Akane, cabizbaja, escuchaba atentamente con sus sentidos despiertos al máximo.

–No hay que hacer nada si no quieres, lo entendería. Pero dímelo antes y así no pierdo el tiempo llamando a una puerta que no se va a abrir –utilizó esa metáfora para transmitir su mensaje–. Si te he dicho de pasar la noche conmigo, es porque realmente quiero pasarla contigo. Tampoco entiendo por qué no quieres que diga nada de nuestro pasado, o que no mezcle sentimientos en lo que hacíamos. A lo mejor ni lo iba a hacer, nada de ello, pero es como cohibirme antes de tiempo. ¿Tienes problemas por cómo acabó todo hace casi cuatro años? Podemos hablarlo y solucionarlo si eso te va a dejar más tranquila. Es más, creo que deberías intentar ser menos rencorosa y aprender a perdonar –"aún cuando yo no tuve la culpa completa de lo que pasó," se dijo mentalmente.

Akane seguía sin mirarle, inmersa en sus errores.

–Y si no quieres mirarme a la cara –esas palabras provocaron que Akane automáticamente le mirara –no tienes porqué ponerte un pañuelo para evitarlo, simplemente cierra los ojos y del resto ya me encargo yo.

Akane volvió a agachar la cabeza. La estaba descuartizando, derrumbando.

–Akane mírame –esperó a que ella lo hiciera de nuevo –no te tomes todo esto a mal ¿vale? Antes te he oído decir que me tienes ganas… Pues que sepas que yo te tengo aún más –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Akane se ruborizó y apartó la mirada. Sus ojos se habían empezado a humedecer, estaban acuosos por la frustración de tener que oír todo eso de él, sabiendo que en la mayor parte tenía razón.

–Lo siento, perdóname –dijo triste y angustiada por lo que estaba sucediendo ahora.

Todo se había vuelto tan absurdo. En la fiesta se lo había pasado muy bien. Se puso de pie despacio dejando la cama y se acercó a Ranma, que no había dicho nada. Le tendió la mano para levantarle del sillón, cosa a la que él correspondió de muy buena manera, y no le miró hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, uno frente al otro. No le soltó la mano, se la acariciaba descargando su nerviosismo con ese simple gesto. Se mordió un labio mirando al suelo, indecidida. Al cabo de unos segundos se aproximó para besarle muy suavemente, tanteando de nuevo el terreno, intentando empezar de cero.

–Deseo un beso de verdad –susurró él todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Akane inclinó su cabeza hacia su boca para obedecerle, pero justo al rozarle le escuchó hablar otra vez.

–Quiero que olvides lo que ha pasado y que vuelvas a... a desinhibirte como estabas haciendo al principio. No seas vulnerable ahora o me lo pondrás más difícil porfa.

Akane levantó un poco las cejas al escuchar ese 'vulnerable,' pero entendía perfectamente a lo que él se estaba refiriendo. Si ella seguía viniéndose abajo era mejor terminar ahora ya que todo iría de mal en peor.

–Me gustas mucho –susurró mientras la abrazaba–. Bueno, mejor dicho, me sigues gustando mucho –añadió con una sonrisa elevando su mirada hacia la de ella.

Akane se volvió a ruborizar por completo, y más al verle así de atractivo cortejándola. Él buscó su boca y la experimentó de forma apasionada.

–Cierra los ojos –le sugirió Akane tierna al separarse ambos sonrojados.

Ranma obedeció.

–No los abras hasta que te avise ¿de acuerdo?

Ranma asintió mientras notaba como el calor de ella se alejaba unos metros. Akane se desnudó hasta quedar únicamente con las braguitas y el pañuelo anudado a su cuello. Se sacó la última prenda por la cabeza y quitó el nudo.

–Ya –pronunció en un murmullo.

Ranma se quedó mudo al enfocar su mirada y apreciar el cuerpo de Akane. Ese ser le brindaba al suyo miles de sensaciones, la mayoría de ellas pidiéndole que se acercara para poseer a su dueña sin límites. También observó los brazos tendidos hacia él con el pañuelo en la mano. Sonreía ahora tímida con las mejillas rosadas y le miraba fijamente, insegura y decidida a la vez. –Toma –le tendió el pañuelo–, ya no lo necesito.

Cogiéndolo, Ranma vio como ella acercaba más sus muñecas unidas hacia él.

–Entonces…

–Átame –le interrumpió–. Ya no necesito taparme los ojos, me has dicho que con cerrarlos era suficiente, que del resto ya te encargarías tú –añadió con una ligera y traviesa sonrisa.

–Además, seguro que así no me escapo y no me resisto a lo que quieras hacerme –dijo colorada

Ranma tragó saliva duramente. ¿En qué sueño se estaba convirtiendo aquello? ¿En cuál de sus fantasías eróticas?

–¿Y esto? –cuestionó un poco asombrado.

–¿No quieres? Pienso que lo haría más divertido…

–¿Para quién es más divertido? ¿Para ti? ¿Para mí? –habló comenzando a llevar el trozo de seda a su piel, para irlo deslizando por sus muñecas alzadas.

–Eh... Para ambos –respondió.

Ranma iba anudando el pañuelo con delicadeza, creando un buen lazo que no fuera fácil de deshacer.

–Bien, no te muevas.

Se despojó de su camisa, tirándola al suelo, y agachándose un poco metió su cabeza entre los brazos de ella.

–No me montarás un cirio esta vez ¿no? –. La sujetó dominante por las caderas acercándola aún más.

–Lo intentaré –dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Akane, acercándose tentativamente a su rostro, le murmuró insinuante:

–Aunque puede que más tarde monte otro tipo de escándalo –. Sonrió felinamente y golpeó adrede su nariz contra la de él.

–Entonces me gustará –finalizó Ranma besándola profundamente, de forma animal. Se estaban empezando a desatar erótica y sensualmente.

Ranma se empezó a mover, llevando a Akane con él, hasta una de las paredes. Se tropezaron sin caerse riéndose mientras se daban pequeños besos. La sujetó para estamparla suavemente, sin hacerla daño, y pegar su musculoso cuerpo contra el de ella, encerrándola, no dejándola salida que no fuera él. Ambos tontearon con el otro, Ranma con los brazos y Akane con una de sus piernas. Respiraban más que alterados, escuchándose como su propio eco en el otro. Akane levantó una de sus seductoras piernas y le abrazó la cadera con ella con fuerza, siendo ambos un hobillo de caricias voluptuosas.

–Joder Akanemff... –pronunció presuroso entre besos–. ¿Por qué hemos tardado tanto?

Bajó hasta los senos de la joven para estimularlos con su boca.

–Ahhhjj... –soltó en respuesta ella por la deliciosa sensación, riéndose al final por las cosquillas. Bajando la pierna al suelo, deslizó su cuerpo por la pared, bajando un poco para evitar los cosquilleos. Pero Ranma no se detuvo y emprendió otra vez la búsqueda de su pezón, agachándose un poco más también. El resultado fue el mismo. Akane resbaló algo más por la pared, riéndose sin poder evitarlo, huía de las cosquillas.

–Ranma no –pedía riendo–, no me hagas eso por favor –suplicándole con una sonrisa. Pero Ranma no se rendía, cada vez que ella se agachaba un poco, él bajaba con ella y se inclinaba para alcanzarla. Akane quiso deshacerse de él en vano. Levantó ambas manos ligadas por el pañuelo de alrededor de su cabeza, y puso las muñecas sobre su pelo para así, luego, empujar hacia abajo para que parase. Pero no tenía fuerzas, entre las risas, el acaloramiento y el hecho de tener sus extremidades inservibles no le dejaban mucha más opción que aguantarse y resistir.

–¡Para Ranmaaaa! –gritó sin parar de reír.

Ranma, notando la presión que hacía ella en su cabeza, la cogió por las manos violentamente para que le rodeara otra vez el cuello y se metió en el hueco que le dejaba, poniéndose ambos de pie otra vez. Apoyado con un codo y antebrazo en la pared y su otra mano en el otro lado, la miró a los ojos.

–Te has vuelto agresivo –dijo Akane mordiéndose un labio y luego dejando caer su vista hasta sus pectorales.

–Apasionado Akane, apasionado –terminó en un tono bajo e íntimo antes de morderle suavemente la mandíbula.

Ranma se separó el espacio necesario para llevar sus manos a la hebilla del cinturón y empezar a desabrocharlo. Miraba hacia abajo mientras Akane todavía le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Bajó la cremallera del vaquero y junto con los boxers se despojó de ellos por fin, saliendo del agarre de la chica al tener que agacharse para quitarse el pantalón sin caerse. Akane esperó a que él terminara de desnudarse. Cuando vio su "pajarito" en todo su esplendor, Ranma le sonrió en confianza, lo que hizo que se ruborizara. Apartó las ropas con un pie e inmediatamente fue a buscar el calor que la mujer desprendía, aquel al que se estaba volviendo adicto. Fue entonces que volvió a pegar su cuerpo desnudo contra el de ella, sintiendo de manera más profunda el roce de ambas pieles; la única prenda que se interponía entre ellos eran las negras bragas de Akane.

Un beso, y otro más, cada uno más ardiente y salvaje que el anterior, dos fieras en acción, una en cautividad, la hembra; y otra preparándose para copular, el macho. Dentro de ella las sensaciones de pasión empezaron a surgir con fuerza, y sus sentimientos iban a la par, desatando cada vez más el deseo por que la tumbara en la cama. Ranma no se hizo esperar, deslizó sus manos acariciando todo el camino hasta sus lumbares, para luego, levantarla. Akane le rodeó con sus piernas, besándole y lamiéndole la oreja hasta que la recostó en la cama. Se miraron inesperadamente, Akane sonriendo y muy sonrojada, Ranma dándose cuenta en ese instante, apreciando sus hermosos ojos pardos, de que estaba mucho más enamorado de ella de lo que creía en un principio. Ahora fue él quien retiro la vista hacia las mantas, "Joder, me tiene pilladísimo y ella no sabe hasta que punto..." pensó. Al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba hablando.

–¿Ranma, estás bien? –preguntó con voz tierna, buscando con sus ojos síntomas en él.

–¿Mmmm?

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? –repitió incorporándose.

–Eh… Sí, claro que estoy bien. No podría estar mejor –afirmó con una sonrisa bajando a besarla.

Ranma dejó sus labios y se deslizó por la barbilla para ir aspirando después poco a poco su cuello, suspirando estremecido sobre su pulcra piel. Siguió su sendero hasta estar entre sus senos y salió del abrazo que le había tenido rodeado casi todo el tiempo. Fue un poco hacia atrás y le empezó a bajar las bragas.

–Son muy bonitas, pero creo que sobran –dijo descubriéndola y sonriendo.

Akane sólo dejó escapar una risa tonta y juguetona, observándole sonrojada por lo bien que él llevaba la situación.

–Dame un momento –dijo alejándose hacia el cajón de la mesita de noche para poder así coger un preservativo.

Akane intentó torpemente arrastrarse hacia el cabecero de la cama. Cuando Ranma se volvió y la vio, empezó a reírse por lo bajo.

–¿Qué haces?

Akane dejó de moverse.

–Me estaba acomodando algo mejor. No sé, no quiero hacerlo en el borde de la cama con las piernas saliéndome por ahí... –indicó sincera.

–No, no –dijo negando con la cabeza, sonriendo –. Ven –haciéndole una seña con su mano para que se aproximara.

–¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendida.

–Vamos, ven. Acércate –le repitió divertido–. Nada de tumbados. Al menos, no por ahora.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos comprendiendo, y tras unos segundos se incorporó lentamente.

–Ranma... –pronunció pudorosa pensando que era una postura sexual demasiado extravagante para ser la primera vez que se acostaban después de tanto tiempo.

–¿Qué? –Contestó Ranma de forma cariñosa acercándose para besarla en el hombro–. Acércate, ven. Te aseguro que te va a gustar.

–Ya lo sé –habló ella suspirando.

Akane empezó a ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama para poder sentarse encima de él. Su corazón se puso a mil por hora, y el nerviosismo empezó a mellar su autocontrol. Ranma la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la besó vehemente, apretando con sus manos sus nalgas. Aún sin penetrar, Akane notaba como la rozaba su parte íntima llevándola efímeramente entre eso, los besos, y las caricias que surcaban su espalda y cintura, al edén del éxtasis. Estaba conmovida por el hecho de que se iban a acostar, por la latente cercanía de sus roces y gestos, por las palabras que bajo la superficie significaban mucho más de lo que aparentaban. Akane sabía que el amor se estaba mezclando en todo aquello, aún cuando ella no quería que fuese así, pero no lo podía evitar. Se daba cuenta de como la miraba Ranma, de como la acariciaba, de cómo la besaba. Todo ello no dejaba lugar a dudas, aquel encuentro era más que un simple revolcón.

–Rodéame con tus piernas –pidió Ranma llevando sus manos a las rodillas de la chica para empezarle el movimiento. Una vez lo hubo hecho, la pegó un poco más a su torso y comenzó a cogerla por la espalda y las nalgas, para elevarla un poco y así penetrarla.

–Despacio Ranma, por favor... –susurró mirando hacia otro lado.

Aquellas palabras pillaron desprevenido a Ranma, quien se quedó en fuera de combate. La miró directamente a la cara para ver su expresión, y tal como imaginó, la mirada que tuvo de vuelta fue de intranquilidad e inquietud. Ranma no se detuvo ni por sus palabras ni por su mirada. Continuando con lo que iba a hacer, intentó penetrarla de la forma más suave que podía y que se permitía, porque la realidad era que estaba deseando explotar dentro de ella.

–Relájate Akane –le susurró apaciguante deseando que aquello funcionara.

La reacción que obtuvo fue la opuesta. Akane se apretó más hacia él, respirando agitadamente.

–Lo siento... –dejó escapar apagadamente todavía con la cabeza escondida en el cuello del joven, no sabiendo como demonios tranquilizarse.

–No, no lo sientas Akane –contestó inmediatamente con tacto y totalmente en confianza–. No vuelvas a disculparte o entonces sí que me enfadaré. Vamos –dijo mientras la acariciaba suave por la espalda y las caderas–, no tienes por qué estar tensa.

–Estoy nerviosa –murmuró sin mirarle a los ojos, eso lo haría más fácil.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó notablemente asombrado. Aunque se había mantenido quieto durante un rato, no pudo evitar empezar a moverse dentro de ella, aunque fuera lentamente.

–Porque estoy contigo.

Ranma pestañeó al escucharla dándose cuenta segundos después que... "¿Así que soy yo el problema?" Se sonrió por saber que le provocaba esa reacción. ¡Le gustaba! Pero para la situación actual no le venía bien ponerla nerviosa. Le dio un par de besos melosos en la piel que se encontraba entre su cuello y el inicio de sus clavículas agradeciendo esa confesión.

–Olvídate de mí Akane – pronunció susurrante, abrazándola–. Quiero que disfrutemos los dos y para ello necesito que te relajes. Vamos –dándole una cachetada en el muslo para así transmitirle que se soltara.

Estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo diciendo todo aquello, concentrado en no perder su erección y en calmarla a ella. Dejando pasar unos segundos, miró al frente decidiendo si seguir hablando. Se animó convencido.

–Quiero que sepas que te he echado de menos... más de lo que te imaginas. –Quería fundirse con ella, derretirse por su piel.

–Es por eso que he preferido esta postura, porque me hace estar más cerca de ti.

El cuerpo de Akane recibió miles de agradables cosquilleos, recorriéndola por cada vena, cada músculo; una sacudida en expansión al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Completamente ruborizada, le besó la mejilla, sintiéndose excitada y necesitada. Fue dejando que su cuerpo se envolviera finalmente con de él.

"Eso es..." se dijo a sí mismo Ranma viendo que ella se relajaba y que cada vez podía profundizarla más. Le besó en la boca, y empezó a moverse dentro de ella lentamente. Todo estaba envuelto en un ambiente sensual. Ranma, notando que era sólo él el que ejercía movimiento, quiso enseñarla a enriquecer esa posición. Cogiéndola por las caderas y haciendo una vez más un sobre valorado esfuerzo:

–Akane, intenta seguirme... –respirando agitado.

Para hacerla entender a que se refería, tiró de sus caderas hacía él para ahondarla lo máximo que podía, a lo que ella respondió jadeando cada vez que lo hacía.

–¿Lo notas? –le preguntó sofocado.

–Ah, si... –respondió exhalando.

Claro que lo notaba, la quemaba viva, arqueando levemente su espalda sin poder ir mucho más lejos. Apretando sus brazos alrededor de él para satisfacer su necesidad de desahogar ese goce repetitivo y continuo que le provocaba.

–Bien, pues... –cogiendo aire, Ranma quitó sus manos de sus caderas terminando prematuramente el placer recién encendido en ella. Acarició hacia arriba su espalda y después apoyó sus palmas en sus omoplatos–. Ahora intenta hacerlo tú sola, usa tus músculos cada vez que yo... puf –no pudo continuar.

Akane le escuchó atenta dentro de lo que podía y empezó a responder en consecuencia esperando que fuese eso lo que quería que hiciese.

–¿Así?

Había iniciado una cadena en la que cada vez que él se acercaba con su corriente abrasiva subiéndola, ella contraía sus ingles y su zona pélvica haciendo a la vez fuerza cerrada con sus piernas para inducir la segura presión de su miembro dentro de ella. En cuanto Ranma sintió su bien recibida colaboración, dejó escapar un jadeo que había contenido demasiado tiempo.

–Si así, no pares – añadió, sabiendo que en cuanto aquello subiera de revoluciones, el mismo trabajo que Akane hacía ahora, luego sería una incitación tremenda para él. Además, contaría con muchas más posibilidades de provocarle un gran orgasmo ya que estaría igual de involucrada en el asunto.

Las palabras se silenciaron en los siguientes minutos dándoles la oportunidad de avanzar sin tener que expresarse. Respiraban automáticamente por inercia. Ranma deslizó una de sus manos hasta el cabello de la joven, enredándola en su suave y alborotado pelo, poseyendo su nuca.

–No te oigo –protestó al no escuchar a su amada gozar en cada embestida–. ¿Desde cuándo disfrutas en silencio y sin compartir? –preguntó mordiéndole adrede el cuello.

–¿Desde cuándo lo haces tú? Yo tampoco te escucho –le reprochó Akane igual de enardecida manteniéndose en la misma actitud.

A Ranma le chocó de primeras esa réplica, ya que ninguna mujer nunca se lo había dicho. No transmitía su placer en sonidos, es más, muchas veces se lo aguantaba. Lo veía como una reacción poco masculina y falta de hombría. Se suponía que era ella la que tenía que gemir delirante dejándole sordo. Ofendido porque Akane se le resistiese imprimió más ímpetu y poderío a su penetración queriendo que la joven desistiera y rompiera a jadear en extremo. No lo consiguió del todo. Akane no se rendía, decidida a que él la acompañara y participara. Si para él era excitante escucharla, igual de satisfactorio era para ella escucharle a él, saber que disfrutaba de su cuerpo y de toda ella.

–Lo que me exiges lo quiero de vuelta Saotome –se mordió el labio para intentar contener su placer sonoro–. Me da igual... lo que pienses... sobre si es de hombres o no –respiró hondo –jadear.

Akane no pudo fingir más y sus pequeños gemidos se hicieron realidad. Ranma la había corrompido al final, ganando la partida. Aún así, no quiso ser menos, y para que ella viera que la tenía cuenta, sintiéndose ridículo al principio, comenzó a jadear y gemir tímidamente siendo lo más varonil que podía en ello. Akane sonrió satisfecha y le besó para transmitírselo. Ranma la estaba envenenando con sus manos, no dejando parte de su cuerpo sin tocar. Recorrió sus senos con esmero y mimó su espalda y hombros con caricias. Acabó abrazándose a ella sabiendo que el final estaba cerca. Pieles rosadas y humedecidas, el roce era provocador, el frotarse uno contra otro les llevaba a querer más del otro. Akane estaba en sus últimas, a poco en realidad de perder el sentido de todo. Estaba fascinada, encantada, arrullada como nunca en el cuerpo del chico, hasta se olvidó de que tenía las manos atadas. Ida completamente de sí, le dijo lo que inconscientemente su corazón y alma sentían:

–Te quiero. –Le estaba haciendo el amor lo quisiera aceptar o no, y era un primer paso para arreglar muchas cosas aún pendientes–. Te quiero Ranma.

Se pegó a su cuerpo en extremo, sintiéndole como una onda expansiva dentro de ella. Todo se desvaneció en su mente por el placer, y cayó rendida encima de él.


	4. Cuarto, la Realidad

Ya sabéis de sobra que esto no lo hago para sacar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es un entretenimiento. Todo es propiedad de Rumiko, así que a leer…

_**Cuarto**__**, la Realidad**_

Quedaron abrazos y relajados tumbados sobre la cama. Ranma sonrió en la frente de Akane recordando. Eso último que le había dicho le había hecho vivir de manera más intensa las sensaciones finales de su cuerpo. Miró hacia abajo y la vio con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía completo y renacido de sus cenizas. ¿Hacía cuánto que no se sentía así con una mujer? se preguntaba. ¿Sería porque era Akane y ya se conocían de antes? Sabía que ese era su lugar, estar al lado de ella. La besó cariñosamente en el pelo.

–Eso último que me has dicho me ha sentado muy bien.

Ranma no iba a negarlo, ni tampoco a hacer como si esas palabras no tuvieran su valor. Ya no era un crío, si ahora esa confesión le había ensanchado el corazón, no dejaría que ella se fuera sin saberlo.

–¿Eh? -Akane se sorprendió, escondiendo un poco la cabeza, no esperándose que él abordara ese pequeño detalle nada más acabar. Se puso intensamente roja y aunque intentaba ocultar su rostro, Ranma no le dejó mucha opción, pues se separó algo de distancia para mirarla. Sonrió anchamente al verla como una cereza.

–Bueno, ya sabes… –dijo nerviosa–. El momento ha sido tan, tan… –no le dio tiempo a terminar.

–Intenso –afirmó él surcándola con la mirada, disfrutando de su sonrojo y aparecida timidez.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

–No tienes que explicarme por qué lo has dicho, sólo me gustaría saber si al decirlo lo has sentido de verdad o lo has dicho por decir –susurró Ranma en su oreja.

Akane reaccionó súbitamente, como si poner en duda la credibilidad de sus palabras la hubiera ofendido.

–¡Claro que lo he sentido! A ver si te crees que digo cosas de ese estilo al azar – respondió mirándole directamente a los ojos frunciendo las cejas.

Akane entendía que a lo mejor ese 'te quiero' había salido muy de sopetón, que lo más seguro es que esa noche no fuera el mejor momento para haberlo dicho, pero también sabía de sus creencias en cuanto al amor, y sabía como era su corazón, traicionero cuando menos se lo esperaba.

–Vale, vale. Era más curiosidad que otra cosa. Si es así, entonces me alegro. –La estrechó contra sí suspirando agradecido y con suavidad–. Me gusta que me quieras Tendo, o que aún lo hagas.

Esbozó una gran sonrisa, seductora, que Akane no se perdió. Fue por ese gesto y no tanto por las palabras que ella también sonrió divertida.

–No seas tonto Ranma. –Hizo que su sonrisa le cautivara, bordándola de falsa inocencia. Se irguió en su posición sentada–. No te hagas ilusiones –avisó.

Ranma achinó sus ojos, contemplándola. Comprendía el significado y trasfondo de aquellas palabras. No es que le chocara, pero al final le hizo gracia, porque aunque él mismo buscara algo serio a lo que aferrarse, se daba cuenta que de una sola noche tras casi cuatro años de separación no iba a surgir nada especial; sólo una buena compañía, un bonito recuerdo y tal vez una reencontrada amistad.

–Tranquila marimacho. Ya sé que sólo venías a por un buen polvo, no te preocupes – pronunció de manera divertida.

Sin embargo, el resultado no fue el esperado, ya que Akane entristeció la mirada.

–Te equivocas, eso no es verdad. Puede que al principio esa fuera la idea, pero… pero de todos modos, si hubiera sido así ¿te habría molestado? –dijo ladeando su cabeza para mirar hacia otro lado.

Intentó retirar sus brazos de su cuello, pero Ranma, viendo la jugada, no se lo permitió. Echó su cabeza y cuello hacia atrás para retenerla. Le tomó los antebrazos para que no se alejara.

–Akane, era una broma –dijo asombrado por la actitud defensiva–. No lo he dicho con mala intención. No te tomes en serio todo lo que digo. Me da igual si sólo querías sexo…

"Bueno, en realidad no me da igual," pensó mentalmente. La acercó a su pecho.

–A mi lo que me importa es que nos lo hemos pasado bien –dijo intentando descifrar si le estaba creyendo o no–, que después de tanto tiempo sin habernos visto ni hablado, pues que ha valido la pena el que vinieras a la fiesta. Ojalá todos los reencuentros fueran así.

Akane dejó escapar un suspiro y sonrió. Le abrazó buscando refugiarse de nuevo en su cuerpo y dejó caer sobre la piel de su mandíbula varios besos.

–Te has portado muy bien conmigo, te lo agradezco –reconoció–. A pesar de lo baka que sigues siendo, sabes manejar las situaciones mejor que antes.

–Hey, ¿cómo que baka? –preguntó divertido con cara de ultrajado.

–Yo sigo siendo una marimacho ¿no?

Ranma hizo una mueca de derrota, pero la cambió por una sonrisa y un acercamiento a ella. Akane quería empezar a preguntar muchas cosas, acerca de lo que pasó, sobre su nueva vida, pero se acobardaba.

–¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora?

–Emm, podrías empezar por desatarme, si te parece –contestó moviendo sus manos–. Se ha vuelto un poco incómodo.

–Pero entonces te escaparás –negó con la cabeza–. No quiero que te vayas –añadió con doble sentido que esperaba ella captara.

–No me voy a ir a ninguna parte Ranma. Vamos ¿no te gustaría que te abrazara en condiciones? –intentado con esa frase que la liberara para su propio beneficio también.

La miró dudoso, pero terminó cogiendo sus manos para desatar el nudo.

–Más te vale no hacerme una treta o iré tras de ti.

Para su alivio y sorpresa, cuando Akane tuvo las muñecas y manos libres, se tiró sobre su pecho, en un arranque de atrevimiento, y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y ganas sonriendo.

Después de aquel agradable instante, Akane quedó tumbada sobre él con el torso erguido y se estaban mirando en silencio Se escrutaban, reconociendo de nuevo los rasgos en sus caras, la adquirida madurez. Ranma atinó a descifrar la expresión de Akane.

–Habla –le dijo abiertamente.

–¿Por qué? –respondió haciéndose la sueca, rozando su hombro desapercibidamente, como un entretenimiento más.

–Porque lo veo en tus ojos. Quieres decir algo, y me interesa saberlo.

–Es tarde, ¿no crees que deberíamos dormir? –Huía malamente con su vista.

–No me evadas Akane. –Ranma frunció sus cejas–. Dime lo que está rondando por tu cabeza, no tengas miedo. Vamos, sé que hay algo que te estás callando –insistió.

Akane rebufó rindiéndose y separándose, quedando tumbada boca arriba, cosa que a él no le gustó.

–Ranma, no quiero estropear el momento. ¿Por qué quieres saber? Además, no quiero discutir precisamente ahora –queriendo decir más pero apagando la voz de su interior, ese no era el momento adecuado.

Ranma se puso de lado, se apoyó en un brazo sobre la cama para alzarse cerca de ella, observándola algo escéptico.

–¿Das por hecho que discutiríamos? –Dejó pasar unos segundos deduciendo–. Es por lo de hace cuatro años ¿verdad?

–Supongo que sí –Akane giró su cara al lado contrario–. Pero no creo que sea un buen momento para hablar de ello –se sentó en el borde del colchón dándole la espalda.

–Sigues molesta ¿no? –quiso saber con un tono grave, casi exigiendo.

Ella le miró efímeramente encontrando en sus ojos tristeza mezclada con determinación.

–Ranma, ahora realmente no sé exactamente lo que siento. No esperaba acabar en tu cama así, estar desnuda delante a ti, ni siquiera pensaba venir a la fiesta –consiguió decir teniéndole a su espalda sabiendo que sus oscuros ojos estarían analizándola. La situación se estaba yendo de sus manos, todo estaba dando un vuelco que podría arruinarlo todo.

–Pero tú querías que esto ocurriera, si no, no te habrías quedado. Tú ya sabías a donde llevaba esto, y no me digas ahora que no sabes lo que sientes. Si lo que pasa es que aún estás herida eso es tu problema. Yo creo que ya ha pasado el suficiente tiempo para que me perdones, aún cuando yo no tuve toda la culpa de lo que pasó –reemprendió decidido, sabiendo que llevaba razón.

–¿Ves por qué te puse condiciones si me quedaba? Estamos sacando los trapos sucios del pasado –señaló sin mirarle a la cara.

–Has empezado tú. Tú eres la que muestra que no se puede avanzar si no se habla del tema.

Akane se giró violenta para encararle:

–¡Oye, no sé por qué te haces el ofendido cuando fui yo la cornuda! Deja de actuar como si no hubieras hecho nada ¿vale? –dijo con unos ojos que reflejaban venganza. Pero cesó tan rápido como apareció.

Ranma se sorprendió abriendo los ojos como platos. Lo tuvo claro. No permitiría que Akane se fuera sin saber la verdad. Mientras se sentó, fue a por sus boxers para ponérselos de nuevo. Le lanzó a ella su camisa negra para que se tapara conversó.

–De acuerdo. Vamos a hablar, a aclarar lo que tendríamos que haber aclarado en su momento, porque veo que en realidad no sabes nada.

Akane recibió la camisa en un vuelo y la dejó por unos momentos sobre sus muslos, algo extraviada con las palabras del chico.

–Mira no, déjalo Ranma. De verdad, yo paso de enfadarme contigo. Esto ha estado muy bien, nos hemos visto, nos hemos reído, hemos echado un buen polvo. Ya sabes, eso es todo, yo mañana me iré y seguiré con mi vida –dio a entender muy desinteresadamente, no queriendo entrar en más detalles, más por miedo que por otra cosa.

Ranma se paró de golpe quedando de pie, observándola, quedándose con lo de "un buen polvo". Aquella expresión no le gustó nada, porque pensaba que había sido justamente lo contrario. Le parecía que Akane usaba a su antojo lo que había pasado esa noche y no se lo iba consentir; no quería que jugara con él. Además, quería que hablasen.

–Ah… ¿Ahora es un buen polvo? –pronunció con desagrado acompañándolo de una mirada fiera y fruncida–. Pues entonces bien que te la he metido ¿no? Tanto que no has podido evitar decir que me querías –escupió sabiendo que lanzaba una daga hiriente.

Akane arrugó su frente y sus ojos con enojo, ardiendo en llamas su mirada por lo que Ranma acababa de decir. Ranma continuó andando por el dormitorio para llegar hasta el armario y coger una camiseta que se puso. Ante el silencio de ella dijo lo que pensaba sin cortarse un pelo:

–Sabes, no puedes ir por ahí acostándote con la gente y hacer al día siguiente como si nada. –"Y menos conmigo y más siendo tú," pensó.

–¿Cómo que no? Si eso es lo que yo quiero puedo hacerlo porque me da la gana, y más si sólo ha habido sexo –respondió ella a la defensiva poniéndose la camisa negra, tapándose y abrochándose los botones.

–Ya, pero es que justamente lo de antes no ha sido sólo sexo. Vamos, no juegues conmigo Akane, al decir eso me siento como si me hubieras utilizado. –Abrió la puerta de su habitación y la miró a los ojos fijamente y con severidad–. ¿Vienes al salón?

Unos momentos pasaron hasta que Akane se decidió a contestar haciéndole esperar en la entrada del cuarto.

–Ahora iré –murmuró despacio, dándole a entender que él podía adelantarse.

Ranma desapareció dejándola sola. Akane estaba confusa, no entendía como era posible que hubieran estado tan conectados antes y que ahora fueran tan distantes el uno con el otro. Cogió sus bragas y entró al cuarto de baño. Reflexionó sobre las palabras de Ranma, y pensó en como encarar la siguiente conversación.

Unos minutos más tarde Akane llegó descalza a la cocina, con la camisa negra a la altura de sus muslos, y un escote parcial. Se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta. Ranma estaba bebiendo un zumo que había sacado del frigorífico, apoyado en la encimera con los brazos cruzados. Ambos parecían más tranquilos.

–¿Quieres algo de beber? –preguntó poniendo unos vasos en el fregadero, recogiendo superficialmente los restos de la fiesta que habían llegado en una pila a su cocina.

–Con agua me vale –contestó Akane dando un par de pasos para servirse ella misma. Ranma, que estaba ocupado en ese instante, le indicó donde estaban los vasos. Ella fue a por uno y se acercó a él en el fregadero. Abrió el grifo y se sirvió. Después se giró hacia Ranma, que estaba a su derecha secándose las manos con un trapo. Sintió la necesidad de hablarle para calmarle cualquier pensamiento que estuviera teniendo en ese momento.

–Ranma, yo no te he usado –susurró buscando sus ojos.

–Yo tampoco –respondió secamente dando paso a un silencio incómodo.

Akane no sabía lo próximo que debía decir, no entendía siquiera por qué la conversación había tomado este rumbo. Apoyó el vaso en la encimera.

–Ranma, no sé lo que está pasando, pero creo que has malinterpretado lo de esta noche. No te lo voy a negar, lo de antes ha sido especial. Pero es una noche frente a cuatro años. ¿De veras esperabas algo más? Yo…

–No, no, claro que no –la interrumpió algo cabizbajo, ladeando su vista–. Mira, yo sólo quiero que solucionemos aquel malentendido. ¿Te parece eso bien?

Akane asintió con la cabeza y se hundió interiormente al ver a Ranma tan ¿apenado? Se intentó aproximar para rozarle y cogerle un brazo, pero obtuvo un rechazo por respuesta cuando Ranma se irguió y se dirigió al salón con su vaso. Akane se sintió mal, mal porque no sabía si Ranma esperaba que ella se lanzara a sus brazos o porque ella se alejaba de algo que había estado añorando.

Akane fue también al salón y se sentó en el otro sofá, manteniendo una distancia. Pensaba que si él la había rehusado, ella no insistiría.

–Vamos a ver –empezó Ranma–, ¿cuál fue el verdadero motivo por el que discutimos? Dímelo –ordenó en un tono serio y sin vida.

Akane rememoró aquellos días de juventud y también lo mal que lo había pasado.

–Porque estabas con otra –habló cruzándose de brazos y apoyando sus pies en la mesa de madera, mostrando sus piernas.

–¿Porque estaba con otra o porque me viste con otra? No es lo mismo.

–¿Qué más da? Tú ya sabes lo que pasó en la discoteca. ¿Acaso quieres que te lo relate?- totalmente sarcástica en esa última pregunta.

–Por supuesto, quiero oír tu versión –dijo serio.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Akane. Nunca pensó que pudiera interesarle lo que ella experimentó aquella noche tiempo atrás.

–Pues como recordarás, estábamos en aquel festival. Bueno, era más una macro fiesta. Todo iba genial: bailé contigo, hablábamos con nuestros amigos, y en un momento dado nos separamos. Yo me quedé con Yuca e Hiroshi cerca de la barra y tú te medio perdiste por la pista de baile con los otros.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando te vi con otra chica que no era del grupo. Estabas hablando con ella, muy arrimados, al menos ella. Empezasteis a bailar, y os reíais juntos. Al principio no le di mucha importancia, pues sabía que eras un imán para las chicas.

Ranma enarcó una ceja extrañado, le sorprendía que Akane pensara de esa manera respecto a él en aquellos años.

–Pero mis celos aparecieron y me crisparon –continuó –, y cuanto más os veía, más me enfadaba. Yuca e Hiroshi no entendían qué estabas haciendo. Me dijeron de acercarme y decirte algo… Que yo supiera, hasta ese momento, tú nunca le seguías el rollo a ninguna. –Akane se estaba sincerando–. Y bueno, no me acerqué. Os vi demasiado a gusto juntos. Parecía que ya no me necesitabas ahí, y me lo dejaste bien claro cuando la besaste. –Supiró–. Así que me largué de allí. Total, se me habían quitado las ganas de todo.

–No la besé yo –objetó con osadía.

Akane puso una mueca divertida y burlona.

–No me hagas reír, Ranma. La besaras tú o no, el caso es que estabas allí para devolverle el beso –contestó dolida. ¿De verdad Ranma pensaba que no le había visto?

Ranma aguantó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, y al hacerlo se encargó de que su mensaje contuviera la necesaria información para explicar el por qué actuó como lo hizo una vez que discutieron en la calle cerca del Dojo.

–Sabes Akane, una de las razones por las que me rendí contigo fue porque nunca llegaste a confiar realmente en mí. Nunca me escuchabas hasta el final. Después de mil escenas, fuera con Xian-Pu, con Ukyo o con cualquier otra chica, siempre acababa siendo el malo sin siquiera poder dar una explicación. Incluso si te repetía una y otra vez que no iba detrás de nadie, tú casi siempre pensabas lo peor. Me cansé. Acabé harto. –La miró a los ojos.

Por eso, aquella noche, al final de la discusión fuera del Dojo, dejé de rebatirte. Estabas tan alterada y metida en lo que habías visto que no valió la pena intentar convencerte de lo contrario. Cuando me preguntaste si quería que lo dejáramos, decidí que lo mejor era estar una temporada separados, para calmar los humos. –Ranma se dio cuenta de que a Akane se le había cambiado la cara por completo. Estaba muy seria, atenta, y confusa.

"¿Ranma se rindió conmigo?" se dijo Akane mentalmente muy decepcionada escuchando el resto de la frase. Tanto era el dolor rememorado que la venganza se hacía paso cada vez con más fuerza.

–Bueno, al menos eso me demuestra que realmente no te interesaba –dijo Akane intentando que no se notara su herido orgullo.

–¿Ves? Te equivocas otra vez. ¿Acaso no me estás escuchando? Si me fui, fue para darnos tiempo, para ver si lo arreglábamos. Pero al volver a las pocas semanas de mi entrenamiento, creo que ninguno de los dos tuvo muchas ganas de solucionarlo. Como recordarás, todo empeoró. No hacíamos más que discutir, gritarnos, y pasar el uno del otro. Llegué a pensar que en realidad no te gustaba tanto como me hacías creer, y que habías querido cortar nuestra relación desde hacia ya un tiempo. Tuve que empezar una nueva vida. No tenía mucha lógica que me quedara en el Dojo si lo nuestro no iba a funcionar.

Ranma se cruzó de brazos y puso las piernas apoyadas en la mesa, quedando recostado en el sofá como ella.

–Pero Ranma, si lo que me estás diciendo es que fue sólo mi culpa el que todo acabara así… No es verdad, tú… –Akane se atragantó con los ojos acuosos debido a los sentimientos que se sucedían en su interior–. Tú no sabes lo que duele ver a la persona que quieres engañándote, no sabes como me sentí cuando te vi con aquella chica. Si con el tiempo te ignoré fue porque estaba dolida y resentida contigo. Pero siempre esperé que volvieras y que lo intentáramos de nuevo. Entonces te fuiste definitivamente –dijo apenas audible. Cogió un cojín de los que había cerca y lo medio abrazó dándose fuerza para no desbordarse.

–No he dicho que fuera sólo tu culpa, yo soy el primer idiota en toda esta historia – comentó enterneciéndose al ver a la mujer algo desvalida rodeando el cojín como una niña pequeña.

Le dieron ganas de consolarla de mil formas diferentes, sólo para acabar con aquel problema y aquella conversación. Sin embargo, el hecho de su desconfianza hacia él aún le quemaba por dentro.

–Pero si aquella noche al menos me hubieras dado un mínimo de comprensión… Con aquella chica no pasó nada, de verdad. No te engañé. Admito que nos besamos, pero no porque yo quisiera. – Se detuvo para ver si debía continuar, puede que ella no quisiera saber más.

–¿Entonces por qué? –preguntó Akane muerta de curiosidad.

–Aquella chica estaba huyendo de su ex-novio y se colgó del primer chico que vio, y ese fui yo –dijo rápidamente Ranma–. Al principio estaba desesperada, me dijo de esconderla. Así que me separé del grupo y me quedé con ella, mezclados entre la gente que bailaba. Me dijo que la ayudara, que hiciera como si estuviera con ella, como si fuéramos novios –acompañando su explicación con gestos de manos y expresiones faciales.

Le dije que ya tenía novia, que buscara a otro con el que montar la historia. Pero en ese momento el ex novio apareció a varios metros y vi que lo que decía era cierto. Buscaba bronca. Ya conté con que tendría que pelear con él después y me puse alerta. –Ranma iba despacio, relatando todo tal y como lo recordaba, sin querer olvidarse nada–. De modo que le seguí el rollo y eso, supongo, fue lo que viste, que bailábamos, que nos reíamos. Estábamos hablando de tonterías. Ella me contaba lo de su ex, que le estaba dando la lata, que no sabía como quitárselo de encima. Vimos que su ex se acercaba haciéndose paso entre el resto de la gente que nos rodeaba, y fue entonces que me preguntó si me podía besar.

Ranma vio el gesto de Akane, incrédula, reacia a querer creerle.

–No me dio siquiera tiempo a responderla porque se me tiró encima y me besó. –Ranma suplicaba en su mente que Akane le creyera. Sabía que era difícil, pues la situación no daba mucha opción a pensar que en realidad todo había sido porque una chica huía de su ex en lugar de querer ligarle. Percibió también el cambio de postura en Akane, que bajaba las piernas al suelo y que se sentaba mejor en el sofá.

–No sé si viste lo que continuó, pero llegó el ex este con una mala hostia. La cogió a ella del brazo de muy mal modo, y empezaron a discutir. Se dijeron de todo, incluso me metieron en medio, no hubieron patadas de milagro. Después de no sé cuantos insultos y amenazas, al final se fue dejándonos en paz. Me quedé un rato más ahí para asegurarme de que ella estaba bien. Me dio las gracias unas cuantas veces por haberla "salvado" –comentó haciendo el gesto de las comillas–, y se fue. No la volví a ver en el resto de la noche –terminó esperando que la larga argumentación hubiera servido de algo.

Silencio pretencioso y Akane no encontró otra vía que no fuera la humorística para tomarse aquella historia como la causa del daño sufrido. Le miró como una gata felina con las garras apunto de pegar un zarpazo.

–¿Qué hago? ¿Te aplaudo? ¿Te doy una palmada en el hombro? Te digo: 'Muy bien hecho Ranma. Salvaste a una chica en apuros, pero te cargaste la relación con tu novia'. No sé, estoy más que pasmada de saber que hemos estado cuatro años sin vernos porque preferiste hacerte el héroe a dejarle el papel a otro. ¿Significa eso que la próxima vez que una chica necesite echar un polvo para sentirse mejor también se lo consentirás? –dijo ella aborrecida incluso de lo que decía.

–No sé, dímelo tú –atacó Ranma lanzando otra hacha directa que la hizo quedarse callada–. Eres retorcida ¿eh Akane? Mira, también me cansa que le hagas burla a todo lo que digo. Parece que crees que te quiero hacer daño adrede.

Ranma se sentó más rectamente en el sofá, con los codos sobre las rodillas, mirándola.

–No me hice el héroe. Y si me cargué la relación fue porque tú también pusiste de tu parte, una cosa no funciona si dos no quieren. ¿No sé que más quieres que haga o diga? ¿Quieres que te pida perdón? ¿Es eso? Pues entonces lo siento Akane, siento que no me entendieras ni que me entiendas, que pienses que hago esas cosas 'sólo' por hacerme el héroe. Pensé que era lo correcto ayudarla. Además, fue un estúpido beso que no significó nada para mí, en aquel tiempo para mí sólo existías tú –dijo soltando el aire de sus pulmones de forma profunda–. Sabes, esta vez pensé de verdad que me creerías o que me darías una oportunidad. Pero ni con esas, ni tras cuatro años… –incrédulo, exageró el gesto de sus manos–. Bah, ¿que más da no? Si como tú muy bien has dicho, mañana cada uno seguirá con su vida. No sé ni por qué me he molestado en contarte lo que en realidad ocurrió.

Akane comenzó a llorar abruptamente viendo a Ranma hablarle de esa manera. Pasó de la normalidad al llanto en un segundo, como si hubiera explotado de pronto todo el rencor y dolor que llevara dentro desde que se separaran.

–No ha servido de nada –medio escupió Ranma. Se levantó quedando de pie algo malhumorado dando superficialmente por terminada la conversación, aún observándola turbada.

–Me habría… me habría gustado verte a ti en mi situación, si hubieras sido tú… el que me hubiera visto besándome con otro –espetó Akane entre lágrimas que corrían sin ser retenidas a voluntad, sentándose mejor en el sofá echándose hacia delante, queriendo retenerle.

–Mis celos me habrían corroído y le habría pegado una gran paliza al chico en cuestión –confesó sentándose de nuevo despacio, pero esta vez en la mesa de madera enfrente de Akane. No quería rendirse esta vez, viendo su confundida y empapada expresión–. Pero se lo habría hecho pagar caro a él, por ponerte una mano encima. Porque confiaba ciegamente en ti Akane, sabía que tú no me harías algo así –transformando sus ojos océano en calma absoluta–. Y si lo hubieras hecho, entonces habría descubierto que en realidad no me querías y me habría llevado el chasco de mi vida –declaró con abatimiento.

–Pero Ranma –habló Akane entre sollozos, respirando entrecortadamente–, ¿cómo podrías no pensar que a lo mejor soy yo la que te estoy engañando? –queriendo encontrar un motivo para pensar que ella tenía razón, que pensó lo racional en aquel momento.

–Pues porque te quería y estaba enamorado de ti Akane –enfatizó llamándola por su nombre de nuevo–. Además de que pensaba que nos teníamos la suficiente confianza –respondió sereno queriendo que ella interpretara con ese mensaje la respuesta a todo.

–Pero yo también me sentía así respecto a ti –chapurreó tragando saliva y sorbiendo las lágrimas de vez en cuando.

Ranma hizo un gesto negativo con la cara, acompañándolo de una triste sonrisa.

–No. Tú tenías tanto miedo de que te hiciera daño que dudabas de todo, y al final lo pagabas conmigo, fuera mi culpa o no, haciéndote daño a ti misma por desconfiar tanto y haciéndome daño a mí por ver que no confiabas lo bastante en mí.

Akane, tras escuchar eso, se derrumbó llorando con las manos en la cara y los codos en las rodillas. No creía posible que ella hubiera imaginado o montado más del cincuenta por ciento de los problemas que tuvieron.

–La realidad era que nuestra confianza era inexistente –terminó Ranma apesumbrado por la imagen llorosa que tenía delante.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Akane intentó controlar su convulsión. Mientras tanto, Ranma le había pasado una mano por la cabeza y parte de la cara, restregando su mejilla. No pudo evitar consolarla, estaba en apuros y él quería rescatarla.

–No llores por eso Akane, es parte del pasado. –Quería animarla como fuera porque se le estaba contagiando la pena.

–Vaya mierda –dijo con un enfado ligero debido a las sensaciones, unas tan amargas, otras tan aliviantes por la aclaración.

–Ranma –le llamó recomponiéndose, quitándose las lágrimas–, sien-siento haber sido tan inflexible y tan estúpida. Era una cría.

"No puedo creer que haya estado tanto tiempo separada de ti pensando que me habías rechazado. ¡Qué imbécil soy! Cuanto tiempo perdido", pensó para sí misma. "Aunque el muy idiota no lo puso nada fácil".

–Yo también cometí mis errores. Ambos lo hicimos. –La obligó a mirarle con la mano que se posaba en su rostro.

Observándose los dos, Ranma provocó al final lo que deseaba con su mirada, que ella mostrara una pequeña sonrisa que borrara la humedad de las lágrimas.

–Así está mejor.

Akane terminó calmándose, limpiando sus mejillas con parte de la camisa abierta.

–Creo que deberíamos dormir un poco, es tarde –sugirió al final Akane, pidiendo un descanso a gritos. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar más en otro momento.

–Si, buena idea, estoy hecho polvo.

Los dos se levantaron a la vez quedando uno delante de otro, observándose por un instante.

–Ven aquí –remarcó él atrayéndola y rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, provocando el ansiado abrazo de reconciliación.

Akane chocó contra su pecho inesperadamente por tal acto, aunque no le disgustó, más bien todo lo contrario. Paz. Eso es lo que estaba sintiendo, acompañado de serenidad, una que no había encontrado en los cuatro años anteriores.

–Gracias por escucharme –oyó de los labios del hombre, que se había quitado un gran peso de encima, una carga que había sido arrastrada.

–Te lo debía –contestó aspirando profundamente para después dejar salir el aire en un suspiro que se llevaba toda la tensión restante.

Se quedó más relajada para corresponder el abrazo rodeándole por la cintura. Ninguno de ellos daba síntomas de querer actuar, ni de querer separarse. Akane apretó su abrazo casi inconscientemente, perdida en el aroma del joven. Con los ojos cerrados, estaba sumergida en su propio mundo, entrando en un sueño que empezaba a drogarla debido al cansancio acumulado. Ranma sonrió, tanto interior como exteriormente. Notar que le arropaba con sus pequeños brazos le indicaba que no todo estaba perdido. Además, el hecho de que no hubieran llegado realmente a discutir sumaba puntos a que pudiera salir algo bueno de todo aquello.

–¿Vamos a dormir Akane? –Miró hacia abajo, viendo que ella se apoyaba casi completamente sobre él.

–Mmm –afirmó la joven con un sonido sin moverse de su postura. Estaba tan a gusto, notando su calor…

Fue entonces que Ranma se separó despacio y le tomó la mano para guiarla. Akane se quejó del distanciamiento silenciosamente con una mueca y un abrir de ojos paulatino.

De nuevo en el dormitorio no se entretuvieron mucho. Ranma abrió las colchas y las sábanas, para automáticamente meterse en la cama y apagar las luces. Ella le imitó. El cuarto se quedó oscuro y en silencio. Ya eran altas horas de la madrugada, ciertamente amanecería en pocas horas. Ranma se acostó en el lado derecho, en un principio de cara al techo, no sabiendo si debería de buscar el contacto con ella o no. No se arriesgó y se volteó ahora de cara a la ventana, dándole la espalda a ella.

–Buenas noches –había escuchado decir a Akane– o casi buenos días –sintió que sonreía a su espalda.

Ranma respondió lo mismo, sembrando de nuevo el silencio. Pasaron algunos minutos, y aunque Akane se sentía terriblemente agotada, mantuvo los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad. Estaba mirando hacia arriba, rememorando lo ocurrido desde que llegara a la fiesta hasta ahora, con imágenes del pasado entrelazándose. En ese momento, no podía creer que estuviera en la misma cama con él, ni siquiera quería recordar que se habían acostado hace apenas una hora. Todo se volvía borroso de solo pensarlo. Giró su cabeza sobre la almohada en la dirección en la que estaba Ranma, aunque sólo viera una vaga sombra. Le daba la espalda y parecía estar en el mundo de Morfeo, respirando tranquilo. La tentación del roce era una chispa en ella, echarle madera al fuego era cuestión de hacer realidad sus necesidades y anhelos. Se acercó sin hacer movimientos bruscos, arrastrándose como una serpiente en arena. Cubrió el espacio rápidamente y antes de tocarle se detuvo a mirarle por si se agitaba. Nada. Se acomodó a su figura, doblando sus piernas y pegándolas tras las de él, juntando también su tripa y pecho a su espalda, reposando la cabeza cerca de su trenza y pasando uno de sus brazos por su contorno.

–Akane.

–¿Si? –Su corazón descabritó al oír su voz. Seguía despierto y parecía igual de relajado.

–Mañana no te vayas sin despedirte.

–No te preocupes, te dejaré mi número de teléfono sobre la mesa –dijo en tono irónico. Ranma, en la posición en la que estaba tumbado, giró parte de su tronco y cabeza hacia ella, quedando prácticamente de cara al techo.

–No, en serio, te puedo acercar a casa sin problema si quieres. Sólo tienes que levantarme.

–Que amabilidad por tu parte ¿no? Con lo que siempre te ha gustado dormir.

–Bueno –volviendo a la posición original, de cara a la ventana, escapando de los roces sugerentes–, hay veces en que vale la pena perder tiempo de sueño para hacer estos realidad. Ranma aprovechaba sus palabras y cualquier oportunidad para dejar claro en que camino iban sus sentimientos, era decisión de Akane aceptarlos o no.

–Tranquilo, no tengo intención de irme corriendo –apretando su cara contra su espalda, sintiéndole respirar y latir.

–Me parece bien entonces –contestó cerrando los ojos y posando su brazo sobre el de Akane que le rodeaba.

Ranma no tardó en dormirse, había hecho tantas cosas ese día que estaba agotado. Akane, sin embargo, disfrutaba de su simple compañía ya no sólo con su cuerpo, sino también con su alma. Se había sentido tan sola todo ese tiempo. Cierto era que tenía a sus amigos, a su familia, que había rehecho una vida sin él, que había conocido otras cosas más allá de Ranma y de las artes marciales. Pero la pieza importante que completaba el rompecabezas y daba fuerza a todas las demás era justamente la que se había alejado de ella abruptamente sin ella imaginar las consecuencias. "Te he echado de menos baka," hablaba en su mente, "y ahora, ahora no sé qué esperar. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en todo este tiempo? ¿Cuánto en realidad has cambiado? Ojalá mis dudas se disipen con el tiempo. Desearía que fueras mi novio de nuevo, pero me siento tan insegura Ranma… Tengo tanto miedo de que me hagas daño". Siguió en ese estilo pensativo un buen rato más, dándole demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Pero algo tenía claro:

–Te quiero Ranma –susurró con sus labios pegados en uno de sus hombros.

Deseó ver las cosas desde una perspectiva más objetiva al día siguiente. Tras un lánguido suspiro, se volvió a acomodar en el colchón y cerró sus ojos.


	5. Quinto, la Retirada

Ya sabéis de sobra que esto no lo hago para sacar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es un entretenimiento. Todo es propiedad de Rumiko, así que a leer…

_**Quinto**__**, la Retirada**_

Ni los mejores sueños terminan de la mejor manera. Ranma cambió de postura buscando el roce de su compañera, no hallándola por ningún pliegue de sábana "¿Dónde se habrá metido? Ahhh, claro. El baño, seguramente está en el baño". ¿Por qué preocuparse? Ya la cazaría cuando volviese. Así pasó unos veinte minutos más, holgazaneando en la cama, dando vueltas, semi dormido, semi despierto, pero lo suficientemente consciente para no caer en un sueño profundo una segunda vez. Una robusta mano volvió a registrar la superficie del colchón. Intacto. "¿Dónde demonios está?" Levantó los párpados lentamente para corroborar lo que ya había intuido, nadie yacía junto a él en la cama. Respiró pesado y se restregó los ojos, abriéndolos más ampliamente para enfocar su dormitorio. Los rayos de sol chocaban con fuerza contra las cortinas de la ventana. Día soleado. Ya iba siendo hora, el hombre del tiempo no había dado muy buenas predicciones esa semana. Se sentó a cámara lenta, quitando las sábanas de su cuerpo. Miró con indiferencia el entorno y se fue de manera automática al baño. La puerta estaba abierta, cada detalle en su sitio, toallas tal y como las dejó el día anterior. Un lugar vacío. Vale, entonces Akane no estaba en el baño. ¿Preparándole el desayuno¡Ja! ni en las mejores pesadillas ocurría eso, mejor era mantener a Akane lejos de la cocina, por si acaso. Buscó en el resto de la casa aún sin haberse despertado del todo, y no la encontró. Al volver a la cama, se dio cuenta, caso cerrado. Las pertenencias de Akane habían volado, ya no estaban. ¿Qué hora era? Su mirada se desvió al despertador. "Puff, las dos menos veinte". Su estómago empezaba a rugir. ¿Ganas de cocinar? Cero. ¿Ganas de limpiar la casa? Menos aún. Las expectativas para ese día empeoraban a cada segundo. Fijó su vista ambulante de nuevo en la mesilla y lo vio, una nota. Se acercó rápido temiéndose lo peor, y acertó.

_Ranma, he llamado a Yuca para que me recoja. Ya sé que dijiste que no te importaba llevarme a casa, pero me he levantado antes. Son casi las 11:30 ahora y no quería despertarte, mejor que descanses. Gracias por invitarme a la fiesta, estuvo genial, y por esta noche tan __especia__. Lo necesitaba (en todos los sentidos). Besos y cuídate._

_Akane_

"Genial, se ha largado" concluyó Ranma arrugando su cara como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le acaban de quitar su juguete.

–Ya me podrías haber dejado tu número de teléfono guapa.

Suspiró largamente, desinflándose con desilusión. Dejó la nota de nuevo en la mesilla y se tendió sobre la cama. "A ver cómo te encuentro yo ahora marimacho. No sé donde vives, ni a donde llamarte. Seguro que lo has hecho a posta. No sé ni a que maldita universidad vas. ¿A la de Seikei¿O era la de Teikyo? Ukyo me lo dijo hace mil. ¡Mierda¡Cómo pretendes que vaya a por ti si no me dejas pistas por el camino! Todavía te gusta hacerte la difícil ¿eh?" Se giró quedando tumbado de lado, divisando la ventana, la mesa, la silla, el sujetador negro de encaje colgando de ella… Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en sus labios. "O tal vez no…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"La mato, la mato. Yuca, vas a caer en cuanto recupere mis energías. ¿Por qué les habrá tenido que contar nada?" Akane maldecía mentalmente por no romper a hablar en ladridos verbales. "¿Tal vez porque son tus amigas y les encanta saber que te has tirado a un tío después de no sé cuanto tiempo¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hice?" Se respondió a sí misma mientras soportaba la tormenta de preguntas de sus compañeras de apartamento.

–¿Qué te hizo Akane¿Cómo fue¿Dónde lo hicisteis? Vaaaa, cuéntanoslo todo, todo, todo. –Koi empezaba a darle un buen dolor de cabeza con tanto entusiasmo.

Respondió con tono cansado:

–Que ya os lo he dicho antes, que estuvo bien y punto. No hay nada más que contar. No pienso daros los detalles, es mi vida privada.

Sentada en uno de los extremos de un sofá, Akane se llevó una mano a los ojos y la frente intentando relajarse de alguna forma. Su pelo estaba graso, su cara llena del maquillaje del día anterior y post-sexual, y su cuerpo batido por la experiencia de la noche y el poco sueño conseguido. Decididamente necesitaba una ducha. Seguía oyendo de lejos a Koi que no se daba por vencida, queriendo exprimirla para que contara su novedosa aventura.

–Oh, vamos tía, no te hagas la remolona. Seguro que ha sido la bomba, por eso no nos lo quieres contar. ¿Tantas guarrerías habéis hecho? –riéndose de paso.

–¿Quién ha sido el afortunado? Yuca no nos lo quiso decir, aunque mencionó que es alguien que conocías. –Nikao tampoco se quedaba corta, se sumaba a la batalla haciendo mil preguntas más.

Curiosamente, la que no estaba presente era justamente Yuca, la precursora de toda esa situación. Akane se puso de pie mirando a sus dos amigas y decidió seguirles la coña pero sólo para darse más tiempo.

–Chicas, sois de lo que no hay. Darme un respiro ¿no? Que estoy reventada –rió juguetona mientras pasaba entre las piernas de las dos chicas y la gran mesa central para poder irse.

Koi y Nikao sonrieron sólo preparándose para escuchar el gran relato… que nunca llegaría.

–Entenderme, pasar la noche con un caballo salvaje –suspiró–, pues la deja a una agotada. Me voy a ir a echar un rato.

–¿Caballo? –dijo de pronto confundida Koi.

–¿Salvaje? –continuó Nikao en el mismo tono.

Ambas habían captado el mensaje principal de la frase, pero eso de caballo salvaje…

–Claro, eso es lo que significa su nombre –contestó una reaparecida Yuca que removía una cuchara en la taza que sujetaba en sus manos felizmente.

Todas le dieron su atención.

–¿Y tú dónde te habías metido? –inquirió Akane algo severa.

–En la cocina, preparándome un té –respondió subiendo un poco la taza para remarcarlo. Miró a Akane inocentemente y se fue a sentar con las otras dos chicas.

–¿Cómo que eso es lo que significa su nombre? –volvió a cuestionar Koi que no quería perderse el hilo de conversación.

–Si, acláranos eso anda –pidió Nikao también.

–Si hombre, que el nombre del chico con el que aquí la miss pasó la noche –alzó su barbilla para indicar a Akane–, significa caballo salvaje –explicó Yuca que ahora intentaba sorber el té sin quemarse.

–¿En serio? –Nikao levantó las cejas con algo de sorpresa y puso una sonrisa agresiva y sugerente–. Humm… –dejó oír pícaramente girándose para ver a la protagonista de la historia que graciosamente se estaba sonrojando.

Koi tardó unos segundos más en reaccionar sólo para ponerle la guinda a la tarta riendo:

–Pues si encima lo es en la cama, no me extraña que estés tan 'agotada'–recalcó con la voz.

Las tres se quedaron mirando a Akane esperando a que dijera algo, aunque lo único que hacía era ponerse más y más roja. Sintiéndose observada y algo estúpida, Akane quitó las manos del respaldo del sofá donde se había estado apoyando y empezó a andar hacía la entrada.

–Bueno, si, valeee… Es un caballo salvaje¿y qué? –reconoció suavemente dándoles la espalda.

Mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que aún no se había quitado, recogió el bolso que había dejado en la mesa de la entrada nada más entrar por la puerta media hora antes.

–Si encima la tía lo admite y todo –dijo sonriendo Koi picada por aún más, si cabía, curiosidad sobre el revolcón de su amiga.

Akane volvió a encararlas antes de darse a la fuga por el pasillo.

–Entonces tenemos más derecho a preguntarte tía, que esto se ha puesto mucho más interesante –se medio quejó Nikao que preveía la retirada.

–Ah no, eso sí que no. Al menos no ahora. En serio, que me acosté sobre las cinco o así y aún estoy que me caigo –dijo Akane cansada comenzando a irse.

Ninguna de las chicas la detuvo, aunque tampoco se callaron.

–Eso, eso, descansa, que tanto trote y galope para un jinete desentrenado es una paliza – dejó caer Koi divertida provocando las carcajadas de las otras dos presentes.

Akane sonrió, pensando que Koi no había cambiado nada desde que la conociera.

–Koi, te estás ganado una –avisó entre risas.

–¡Vamos Akane, no nos dejes así¿Dónde lo hicisteis¿Cómo la tiene? –gritó la misma para que la oyera.

Esperaron a ver si caía algo por respuesta en un golpe se suerte; si a Akane le quedaba todavía una pizca de humor, seguramente diría algo.

–¡En la mesa del salón! –contestó Akane abriendo la puerta de su cuarto–. ¡Y la tiene enorme!

Las tres amigas explotaron en carcajadas.

–¿Cuántas veces? –continuó con la broma Koi, así también como Akane, que había dejado la puerta abierta mientras dejaba el bolso encima de la cama. Total, estaba siendo un simple juego con las taradas de su apartamento, uno de muchos.

–¡Seis!

Se oyeron más risas sonoras y femeninas, y cometarios en plan '¡Alaaaa!' '¡Toma ya!' '¡Qué viciados!'

–¿Qué posturas?

–Yo delante y él detrás, de pie, sentados…

Akane las oía desde su habitación desde su habitación. "¿Puede ser esto más exagerado?"

–¿Qué nota le das? –gritó con más fuerza Koi.

Seguramente, a esas alturas, todo el edificio se estaba enterando de la graciosa conversación.

–¡Un 20 sobre 10!

Ni de coña Ranma era tan bueno, aunque estaba cerca, o mejor dicho, seguro que tenía mucho más potencial.

–¡Buah tía¡Qué suerte tienes¡Yo también quiero un hombre así! –añadió Nikao mirando hacia el pasillo alegre.

Akane decidió por fin desaparecer de combate. Por muy divertido que fuera, la realidad era que no había dormido mucho.

–Ya, ya, vale. Ya lo encontrarás. Que me voy a dormir un rato. Así que calladitas –y cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

"Puff, estoy hecha polvo…" pensó echándose sobre su cama. "Ranma, en serio, no cambias. No habrán sido seis veces, pero con una ya te ha bastado para dejarme molida". Se desvistió y se puso una camiseta grande de dormir, dejando el resto de sus cosas tiradas por el suelo y mesa. Acomodó la almohada bajo su cabeza echándose de lado. Sonrió. "Oportunidad que tienes, oportunidad que usas para cautivarme. Y encima te he dejado el sujetador… A saber lo que pensarás de mi".

En el salón, las otras tres compañeras se quedaron hablando del tema. Koi y Nikao preguntaban a Yuca sobre el supuesto inquilino que había conseguido llevarse a Akane a la cama, algo que muy pocos conseguían. Yuca no descifró gran parte prefiriendo que fuera la aludida la que lo relatara. Yuca ya sabía que había sido bastante bocazas con sólo haberles dado la noticia la noche anterior. Era mejor no ponerse más bombas en el camino o Akane la aniquilaría, amistosamente hablando.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Domingo, día siguiente…_

Cómodamente sentadas en un sofá cada una, Yuca y Akane estaban viendo la televisión desinteresadamente, la primera con una revista en las manos, y la segunda con el mando a distancia cambiando los canales cada cierto tiempo. Koi y Nikao habían hecho planes y se habían ido un par de horas antes dejándolas solas.

–Me alegro de que hoy no tengamos partido, viene bien tener más tiempo libre –dijo Akane.

–Si, es verdad. Aunque a partir de aquí ya es todo seguido hasta las finales ¿no? –preguntó Yuca que no levantaba los ojos de la revista.

–Si –asintió Akane cambiando a otro canal–. Aunque no sé si llegaremos tan lejos.

–Este año no vais nada mal, estáis ganando más partidos que el año pasado, y partidos contra equipos buenos. ¿Contra quién jugáis la próxima semana?

–Contra el Teracoya.

–¿Son buenas? –Yuca pasó otra página de la revista sin siguiera ojearla realmente.

–Normalitas. Están por la mitad de la tabla, aunque es un equipo que a veces da sorpresas. Ganaron al Miteien pretemporada –respondió Akane.

–Vaya, al Mitei. –Levantó una ceja–. O sea, que hay que andarse con cuidado.

–Justo.

–Bah, seguro que les dais una paliza.

–Eso espero, aunque ya veremos –dijo neutral Akane que se levantó para ir a la cocina a por algo de beber.

Al volver, se sentó se nuevo poniendo las piernas en alto sobre el sofá. Yuca cerró de golpe la revista algo harta de ver siempre los mismos artículos femeninos y la tiró sobre la mesa dejándola resbalar.

–Bueno¿y qué hay de Ranma? –preguntó cambiando de tema.

–¿Qué hay de Ranma? –repitió Akane como un eco aún mirando el televisor.

Yuca arrugó su frente ante esa respuesta.

–No sé, tal vez que la noche de anteayer os acostasteis juntos y que os habéis vuelto a ver después de tanto tiempo…

–¿Qué con eso? –ignorando el tema.

El día anterior, después de que Akane hubiera recuperado energías, se hubiera duchado y hubiera comido algo, acabó contándoles con más datos a sus compañeras la fiesta y la noche que pasó con Ranma. Se salvó bastantes detalles para sí misma, aunque les dejó saber que había sido su ex novio (algo que ya se había comentado en más de una ocasión), que no se habían visto en x tiempo, que en la fiesta se dieron un buen baile, y que lo hicieron sentados. Pero poco más. Todo fue entre risas y algún toque de perversión verbal por parte de Koi. Precisamente Koi había reconocido más a Ranma al saber que era el renombrado artista marcial. Koi se movía bastante con los chicos de kempo de la universidad. Salían de fiesta juntos, a veces les iba a ver entrenar, e incluso meses atrás había estado saliendo con uno de ellos. En palabras de Koi:

–Hakuto me dijo que el tío era una bestia luchando, y que tenía un talento increíble. ¿Puede ser que ganara el campeonato nacional el año pasado? –preguntó intentando recordar.

Si, ese era Ranma. Siempre había sido famoso por eso, por las artes marciales, y ahora parecía que más. Tarde en la madrugada las chicas y Akane lo habían dejado como una noche de diversión más, entre risas clasificado como el típico revolcón que te dabas con tu ex después de unos años. Viejos tiempos eran viejos tiempos, y darles un repaso nunca estaba mal. Yuca, sin embargo, no era tonta, ella misma había estado en la fiesta, había visto en vivo la cacería visual que Ranma y Akane se habían dado. Eso sin contar el famoso baile sobre la mesa del salón. Tal vez Akane les quisiera dejar entender que había sido sólo eso, un rollo de una noche. Pero conociéndola, seguro que había mucho más.

–¿Cómo que 'qué con eso'¿No te alegras de haberle visto de nuevo¿No vais a quedar para veros o algo¿Al menos hablar? –sabía que la estaba forzando.

–¿Para qué? Quiero decir, sí, claro. Claro que me alegro de haberle visto. Pero exceptuando lo que pasó aquella noche no tenemos nada más. –Esta vez Akane la miró a la cara avisando–. No intentes montar historia donde no la hay Yuca, que te veo venir. Ranma tiene su vida y yo tengo la mía. Sólo fue una noche de juerga, nada más. Ya no tenemos 18 años.

"Que mentirosa eres," se decía Yuca por dentro no tragándose esa bola. ¿Pero es que acaso se creía que era ciega¿Qué no había visto los años que convivió junto a Ranma, el tiempo que fueron novios, o cuándo la dejó hecha polvo? Este tío le había robado el corazón y con cadenas. Vamos ¿a quién quería engañar? Por si fuera poco, las evidencias de la otra noche eran obvias. Algún tipo de atracción tenía que haber para que ella hubiera aceptado a quedarse con él, por mucho que Akane quisiera decir lo contrario.

–No, por supuesto que ya no tenéis 18 años. –"Aunque de mentalidad no sé que decirte, Akane" terminó la frase en su mente.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Yuca se decidió a hablar de nuevo.

–Pues yo pensaba que al menos ahora ibais a intentar veros más, o volver a ser amigos. No sé, recuperar algo de lo que tuvisteis en el instituto.

Akane se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

–No hay nada que recuperar, todo está bien como está –pareció dudar–. Aunque si te va a dejar más tranquila, la otra noche hablamos de cuando lo dejamos hace años. Ya está todo aclarado.

–¿En serio? Oh, entonces no fue todo sexo –rió intentando quitar tensión.

Akane no contestó a eso, aunque a Yuca le daba igual, porque al menos ahora su amiga se estaba abriendo más y se decidía a hablar.

–Pero ahora en serio Akane¿no te gustaría salir con él? Parece que ha cambiado, a mejor.

–¿Pero que te ha dado? No, claro que no, ya sé como es salir con Ranma. Además, que no me interesa de esa manera.

–Ah claro, pero te interesa para bailar como lo hiciste la otra noche, para devorarle con la mirada, para acostarte con él –Yuca sonrió –. Pero que mal mientes Akane, me apuesto lo que sea a que estás deseando volver a intentarlo con él.

Akane achinó su mirada en señal de ofensa. Esa última frase no le había sentado muy bien.

–Yuca, no digas bobadas. Lo que Ranma y yo tuvimos murió tiempo atrás.

–Eso son sólo excusas, no me vengas con esas. Ranma te mola, te ha gustado siempre, y por eso te quedaste con él la otra noche. Ahora sólo quieres negarlo todo yo que sé por qué, cuando lo que tendrías que hacer sería quedar con él. Si yo no digo una relación, que no te vendría mal… Simplemente estar con él, conoceros de nuevo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

–Como si eso fuera tan fácil –Akane se rindió.

Yuca empezaba a tener razón. Era verdad que quería estar con él, pero algo la frenaba.

–¿Pero entonces admites que te gustaría estar con él? –la miró y vio como asentía sin decir nada–. Pues nada, entonces manos a la obra chica, no puedes…

Fue interrumpida por un tono seco.

–No estoy segura Yuca, paso de sufrir de nuevo. Aún así, Ranma a lo mejor ya tiene a alguien más. No sería raro que estuviera viéndose con otra chica…

–¡Quieres callarte¡Tú y tus prejuicios! –saltó del sofá poniéndose en pie–. Dudo que Ranma haga eso. Además, el otro día cuando le vi me pareció mucho más maduro, más asentado. Seguro que ahora es mejor tío. Hazme caso, no te guíes por tus miedos Akane. Además, sólo estamos hablando de intentarlo, a la mínima que algo no te convenza lo dejas y punto.

–No sé, de momento déjalo estar. Necesito tiempo para pensarlo, voy a esperar…

–¿Pensar el qué¿Esperar a qué¿A qué se enamore de otra tía? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste con un chico, y ahora que se te presenta la oportunidad ¿la vas a dejar pasar? –Yuca no cabía en su asombro, Akane estaba más cabezota que de costumbre–. Oye, si una cosa es segura, es que Ranma no va a esperar por ti para ver si te decides.

–¿Y quién dice que me está esperando¡Si ya tiene a otras pues que se las tire, no me incumbe! –Se estaba encendiendo ella sola y la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo no demasiado bueno–. ¡Ja! Seguro que ahora se piensa que soy una chica fácil sólo porque me acosté con él a la primera.

–Estás sacando las cosas de quicio. El que te acuestes así con una persona en una noche no significa que lo hagas siempre y con todo el mundo.

–Yuca, si me da igual, Ranma me la suda. Puede hacer lo que quiera, que yo no me voy a morir por él –devolvió su atención al televisor nuevamente con un gesto enrabietado–. Sólo fue un polvo ¿vale? No le des más vueltas.

"Ya, claro, y por eso te estás enfadando ¿no?" pensó Yuca.

–Vale, como quieras, si estás a la defensiva lo dejamos aquí, aunque sinceramente, creo que estás haciendo el capullo.

Akane alzó las manos al aire dándole una vitalidad retenida a sus palabras.

–¡Es que tú te crees que aún sigo estando completamente enamorada de Ranma, cuando eso no es verdad!

Yuca mantuvo el mismo tono calmado.

–Mira, yo lo único que sé es que le querías un montón y que te dejó destrozada. No le has olvidado, di lo que quieras, pero es la verdad. Aún piensas en él, por eso no has salido en serio con otros chicos, porque sigues estancada con él –Yuca se golpeó varias veces el corazón con una mano para hacerla entender que ahí estaba todo–. No me voy a enfadar contigo por él, no vale la pena, porque ante todo somos amigas. Pero luego no me vengas llorando que si se ha ido con otra o lo que sea. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de oro para ir a por el hombre que realmente te gusta. ¿De verdad le vas a dejar ir? –la miró seriamente para hacerla entender que la cosa no iba en broma.

–¿Por qué estás tan segura¿Por qué tanto interés así de repente?

–¿Vale decir que es intuición femenina? –Akane levantó una ceja no muy convencida–. Vale, ya veo que no. Pues porque la otra noche estabas diferente, te noté más animada, más… desinhibida. No sé, vi a una Akane que no había visto en mucho tiempo. A lo mejor te parece una idiotez, pero es lo que pienso. Y claro, parte de tu reacción lo achaqué a Ranma, y me convencí del todo cuando te quedaste en su casa. ¿Acaso crees que no os vi miraros? Si os seducíais sólo con los ojos. ¿Y el baile? Buff, el baile. Eso ya son palabras mayores. Mira que te he visto bailar con tíos, pero como con Ranma, con nadie. Así que supongo que él tiene algo diferente a los demás que provoca eso en ti. Además, que Ranma siempre me ha caído bien, es un tío legal. Excepto por lo que te hizo, ahí acepto que fue un idiota. Pero si ya lo habéis aclarado, pues con más razón deberías intentarlo.

Akane la dejó terminar y se quedó callada por un tiempo pensando en las palabras de su compañera, luego sonrió.

–Estás loca –aún con la sonrisa puesta–, no te prometo nada, aunque ya veré –dejó pasar unos segundos más y lo soltó como una bomba–. Le dejé mi sujetador en su casa… – transformando la sonrisa alegre en una felina.

–¡Lo sabía¡Sabía que algo bueno te estabas callando! Uff, eso me deja más tranquila – Yuca sonrió de oreja a oreja, no todo estaba perdido.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cassio: Uno más. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Gracias a los que dejáis comentarios, ya sabéis que lo aprecio mucho.


	6. Sexto, el Intento

Ya sabéis de sobra que esto no lo hago para sacar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es un entretenimiento. Todo es propiedad de Rumiko.

_**Sexto**__**, el Intento**_

La clase de estadística no había sido del todo aburrida, aunque dejaba mucho que desear para ser de su interés. Menos mal que Kitami le estaba echando una mano con esa asignatura, porque si no, seguramente le traería de cabeza. La próxima parada era en el aula 109D, clase de marketing, otra que también se las traía buenas. ¿Por qué decidió hacer la carrera de publicidad que incluía clases tan complicadas? Se preguntó despreocupadamente. "Porque quieres conseguir un buen trabajo el día mañana que te de pelas para vivir… Porque tal y como están las artes marciales hoy, chungo está lo de abrir un gimnasio…" La clase empezaba en cinco minutos y él ya iba con retraso. Aligeró el paso serpenteando entre los demás estudiantes. Bajó las escaleras que estaban entre la biblioteca y el edificio de ingeniería. Ahí era normalmente donde se encontraba con Ukyo, para a partir de ahí, hacer el camino a clase juntos. No tuvo ni siquiera que buscarla con la mirada, pues ella ya estaba ahí, esperándole impaciente.

–Vamos tío –le cogió por la manga del jersey–, espabila que llegamos tarde.

Ranma puso cara de conformismo y se dejó arrastrar hasta su destino.

La profesora explicaba la materia utilizando una pantalla gigante en la que proyectaba los datos y ejercicios más importantes. Hablaba con el ritmo de una cinta grabada, para en un momento dado, detenerse, y contestar las inusuales preguntas de los estudiantes. El habitáculo estaba en penumbras, excepto el foco que iluminaba la pantalla y dos luces más que hacían visible la parte baja de la clase. El resto del lugar se desvivía en sombras. En uno de los laterales al fondo de la sala, subiendo los escalones hasta una de las últimas filas, se encontraban Ranma y Ukyo cogiendo apuntes en silencio. Prestaban atención parcialmente, a veces perdiéndose en sus pensamientos o simplemente haciendo garabatos. Ukyo, que estaba haciendo lo segundo, se sujetaba la cabeza con la otra mano y miraba sus pequeños dibujos producto del aburrimiento. De pronto paró en sus dotes artísticas llevándose la tapa del bolígrafo a los labios y le echó un vistazo al hombre sentado a su lado. Ranma tenía la vista fija al frente y una pierna apoyada en la silla que tenía delante en la fila inferior. Un brazo escribía, el otro estaba relajado; parecía concentrado. Con una idea en mente, Ukyo irguió su espalda haciendo movimiento para coger una hoja limpia de su carpeta y empezó a escribir. Segundos más tarde, Ranma recibía dicha hoja encima de las notas que estaba tomando. Miró a su amiga por las formas y automáticamente leyó.

_¿Qué tal la otra noche con Akane? ¿Hubo postre?_

Sin conmoverse Ranma anotó su respuesta.

**¿De qué hablas?**

Cuando Ukyo tuvo la hoja de vuelta ambos se miraron y ella sonrió.

_Jaja… Pasó de todo ¿no? Porque para que te hagas el sueco conmigo._

**¿Sueco? ¿Qué sueco? Soy japonés…**

Ukyo, al ver de nuevo su contestación, simplemente le lanzó una mirada cansina.

_Vamos Ranma, deja ya de jugar conmigo, cuéntame lo que pasó anda (si es que ha pasado algo claro). Ya estoy dudando, tal vez metiste la pata o Akane se llevó un chasco…_

Ranma volvió a escribir como las veces anteriores, sin expresar nada facialmente.

**Imagínate lo que quieras… Por cierto, ¡buen intento de provocación!**

Le entregó el papel y la sonrió victorioso. Ukyo sólo refunfuñó como una niña pequeña y escribió en mayúsculas esta vez.

_¡QUÉ SOY TU AMIGA RAN-CHAN! ENCIMA DE QUE TE ECHÉ UNA MANO, ESO NO CUENTA ¿O QUÉ?_

Le estampó la hoja encima de la libreta dando a entender que se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Ranma se quedó pensativo unos segundos. En realidad no le importaba tanto decírselo, aunque no por escrito.

**¿Qué tal si lo hablamos más tarde CO-TI-LLA? **(Remarcó)** ¿Te quedas así más tranquila? Porque estás de un pesadito. Para que veas que soy considerado y todo.**

Ukyo sonrió esta vez auténticamente, satisfecha con tal respuesta. No le contestó, simplemente le miró y asintió.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fue nada más salir de clase y Ukyo ya le estaba atosigando de nuevo con el tema. A ese ritmo, Ranma la iba a mandar a hacer puñetas.

–Pero es que es Akane, Ranma. No es Naomi, o Yuco, o fulanita cualquiera. ¡Es Akane! –le había dicho de camino a uno de los garajes de la universidad.

–¿Y qué tiene eso de importante? –respondió intentando quitarle interés al asunto, algo que no estaba consiguiendo.

–Oye, que no me chupo el dedo tío, que sé que Akane te sigue molando, así que deja de hacerte el tonto. Mira, que le quieras decir a Syuho o a Jiro que Akane es otra más, pues vale, pero conmigo eso no funciona. Vamos, que te conozco de toda la vida, no me vengas con cuentos ahora. Si de verdad no me lo quieres contar, lo entiendo, es tu vida privada. Pero tampoco es para tanto, sólo quiero saber si fue bien con ella, nada más –decía energética Ukyo que andaba determinada marcando el ritmo de sus pasos.

Ranma suspiró dándose por vencido.

–Eres de lo que no hay, si no te lo cuento que si te molestas y si lo hago no pararás de darme la brasa.

–Déjate de rollos y desembucha –dijo casi interrumpiéndole viendo que su amigo se ablandaba.

Ranma desvió la mirada a un lado negando con la cabeza, una sonrisa de resignamiento cubriendo su rostro.

–Estuvo bastante bien, mejor de lo que esperaba –confesó–. No mazos, no insultos… Salí vivo –dijo exagerando sonrientemente.

–¿Es que acaso esperabas eso? –Se sorprendió la chica–. Dudo que Akane sea la misma de hace cuatro años. ¿La has encontrado muy cambiada? –preguntó doblando la esquina de un edificio junto a él.

–De curvas por supuesto –respondió bromista con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Sintió el empujón de su amiga en el hombro por su comentario.

–Idiota, no me refería a eso precisamente –y soltó el aire de una forma que decía '¡HOMBRES!'

–Vale vale, tranquila, estaba de coña –se dio unos segundos y continuó–. Mmm, no sé, más madura, más señorita… No ha cambiado tanto, es la misma chica que conocí a los quince, pero ahora convertida en mujer. –"Una que está como un tren" se dijo para sí mismo.

–¿Entonces te acostaste con ella al final? –lo soltó como si fuera la pregunta más normal del mundo, salida de la nada.

–Si –contestó breve a punto de sonrojarse–. Luego dices que sólo quieres enterarte de si fue bien o no, pero en realidad quieres enterarte de toda la historia.

Ukyo sonrió alegremente.

–Lo sé –dijo dándole un semi-abrazo por el hombro–. Ya sabes como soy, además, que siendo Akane es normal que me interese más ¿no crees? Al fin y al cabo, los dos sois mis amigos. Espero al menos que te portaras bien con ella –volviendo a su semblante natural.

–¡Ukyo! ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Por quién me tomas? –dijo ofendido separándose.

–Por un ninfómano –respondió de manera obvia.

–¡Digo aparte de eso! –con una cara mayor de reproche y picardía.

Los dos se miraron y se empezaron a partir de risa.

–Vale, vale, suficiente, dejémoslo ahí –rió Ukyo–. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –le preguntó viendo que llegaban al garaje donde Ranma tenía aparcado su coche.

–Ahora tengo pesas, después clase, y después entrenamiento. –Arrugó su cara como un niño chico -. Odio los lunes… –se quejó.

–¿Quieres ir a comer algo por ahí esta noche? Así me puedes contar los detalles de la gran noche –ofreció con una sonrisa.

–No puedo, tengo trabajo atrasado. Con lo de la fiesta y hacer el vago no he hecho nada este fin de semana, y encima tengo que entregar un trabajo el miércoles.

Ranma decía todo esto llegando a su coche y dejando los libros que había cargado en sus manos en el asiento trasero. Cerró esa puerta y se fue al maletero.

–Y mañana también estoy hasta arriba de cosas. Tengo que ir al banco, a clase, más el entrenamiento, y también tengo que ir a ver a una mujer que me va a ayudar con los créditos que llevo atrasados en la carrera, ya sabes, por las artes marciales –dijo desencantado.

Aunque las artes marciales fueran una de las pasiones de su vida, también era verdad que le robaban mucho tiempo, y una de las consecuencias era ir más despacio que el resto de los estudiantes. Con tantos viajes para las competiciones, horas extra de entreno, y malos horarios para tomar las clases, era difícil seguir el nivel del resto y sacar buenas notas.

–Bueno, pero con suerte terminarás de graduarte con nosotros, y si no, pues te quedas estudiando en el verano, como hiciste el año pasado.

–Pffss, ni de coña, este verano me quiero ir de juerga con Keyko y Syuho a algún sitio. Por cierto, deberías de venirte con nosotros –decía mientras movía cosas en el maletero–. No sé, haré lo que sea para sacarme las clases que me quedan, rogaré a los profes o algo, tienen que entender mi posición joder…

–Tranquilo, que todo te irá bien, ya lo verás –trató de animarle ella.

Ranma, que ahora llevaba colgado del hombro una bolsa deportiva, había cerrado el coche y se dirigía a la salida con Ukyo.

–Bueno, pues si hoy no puedes y mañana tampoco, ¿qué te parece el miércoles? ¿Tienes planes para esa tarde?

Ukyo le vio meditar por unos segundos.

–No, supongo que estoy libre.

–Genial, pues entonces ya nos llamamos, o si no lo hablamos el miércoles cuando nos veamos en clase. –Le vio asentir–. Oye, ¿por qué no le dices a Akane de venir? Seguro que acepta.

Ranma la miró horrorizado.

–¡Qué dices! ¿Y que le comas la cabeza y os pongáis a hablar de mi? Gracias pero no, si puedo evitarlo mejor –aclaró–. Además, que no sé en que plan estamos, ni siquiera sé si hay plan, así que olvídalo.

Ukyo ladeó los ojos, Ranma era un exagerado.

–Como quieras, aunque pienso que sería una buena idea. Si cambias de opinión, déjamelo saber ¿ok?

–Si, seguro… –contestó sin convencimiento.

–Me voy. Si no te veo mañana pues ya hasta el miércoles –le hizo un gesto de despedida.

–De acuerdo. Ni se te ocurra llamar a Akane a mis espaldas eh, que sé de lo que eres capaz.

–Tranquilo, no tengo su teléfono. Además de que esta vez no pienso intervenir –dijo sonriendo y alejándose.

–Como si necesitara tu ayuda –resopló yéndose en la dirección contraria.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El agua de las duchas en el vestuario masculino corría libremente. Eran cerca de las siete y media pasadas y el sol de la tarde ya se acostaba en el horizonte.

–¡Será cabrón! –gritó un enfadado Jiro que entraba en las duchas en ese momento colgando la toalla que segundos antes había estado alrededor de su cintura–. ¡Se cree que tenemos todo el día para él! ¡Y porque dice que no nos estábamos esforzando! ¡Y una mierda! –echando humo por la cabeza.

–Relájate Jiro –habló un compañero que se duchaba a su lado tratando de calmarle.

–¡Pero es que siempre nos hace lo mismo joder, nos alarga el entrenamiento y él como si nada! ¿Pero que quiere después de tres horas? ¿Qué esté fresco como una rosa? ¡Qué le den! Yo tengo una vida, y cosas que hacer…

Los otros hombres que se duchaban, no se inmutaban al escucharle, más bien, se reían por lo bajo. No era la primera vez que presenciaban una rabieta por parte de su amigo por ese y otros motivos, como por ejemplo, perder un combate. A todos les molestaba que el entrenador hiciera eso, que los tuviera treinta minutos más de lo que el entrenamiento duraba, pero nadie se quejaba. Cada uno de ellos sabía lo que conllevaba estar ahí, entrenando y peleando para esa universidad y con una beca que les pagaba todo, por lo menos a la mayoría. Muchas veces podía ser un infierno, pero valía la pena vivirlo si con ello te sacabas la carrera. Desde el principio el entrenador dejaba las cosas muy claras, el que quería las tomaba y el que no se podía ir libremente. Por eso nadie le contrariaba, además de que era muy respetado por su experiencia y su personalidad. A Ranma en particular le gustó su forma de enseñar desde el principio. Era un desafío continuo, nunca era suficiente para él, y siempre les presionaba para sacar el máximo potencial que poseían. Así era que ganaban los campeonatos, no durmiendo, comiendo o saliendo de fiesta con los amigos, sino esforzándose al cien por cien cada día. Estaba de acuerdo con Jiro en que podía ser el peor 'cabrón' de la historia con el que te podías cruzar. Estaba incluso a la altura de Happosai, aunque sin el detalle de pervertido. Pero al menos este entrenador lo hacía por el bien de ellos, para que en el futuro, no sólo en un combate, pero en cualquier situación de sus vidas, pudieran salir adelante sin problemas.

Jiro se fue callando gradualmente y las duchas se fueron despejando de igual manera, dejando al final a cuatro muchachos hablando bajo el agua caliente. Keyko cambió de tema, ahora que había menos gente:

–Eh Ranma, hoy se te ha visto más suelto luchando, más activo, más animando –el tono iba con segundas.

El aludido frunció la cara no entendiendo a qué se refería. Syuho y Jiro aún no prestaban atención.

–Estoy igual que siempre. No sé, tal vez sea que habré dormido más hoy –contestó casualmente, no dándole mucha importancia.

"¿Igual que siempre?" pensó Keyko, "pero si hoy nos ha ganado a todos y no ha descansado ni una sola vez…"

–No, no, jeje, yo me refería a… ¿el revolcón de este fin de semana? Eso es lo que te ha dejado tan energético ¿verdad? –Keyko tuvo que preguntarlo reprimiéndose las ganas de reír traviesamente, porque no estaba seguro de si su amigo había pescado cama o no al final.

Los tres chicos le miraron, Jiro lavándose la cabeza, Syuho frotándose los brazos, y Keyko limpiándose el pecho. Ranma simplemente dejaba que el agua le cayera encima.

–¿Cómo? ¿Ranma? ¿Has tenido atracón este finde? Tú también eres otro cabrón más – soltó Jiro con una mueca de '¡Qué suerte tiene el tío!'

–¿A quién te llevaste al catre esta vez? –preguntó Syuho curioso.

–Hey, hey, hey, ¿pero de qué coño estás hablado Keyko?

–Hombre tío, no me digas que la dejaste pasar. La chica de la fiesta, Akane se llamaba ¿no? Con la que te marcaste el baile –suspiró recordando–. ¡Qué belleza macho! ¿De dónde la has sacado?

–¿Quién? –Syuho aún intentaba averiguar de quién estaban hablando.

–Akane, la chica que vino a la fiesta el otro día. Bueno, eso si te acuerdas, porque pillaste un colocón tremendo. Aunque al menos hiciste que el mister bailara –se refirió a Ranma con el mentón.

–Ah, vale, vale. Ya me acuerdo… ¡Joder! –gritó dando un bote girándose hacia sus amigos–. Claaaaro que me acuerdo, como olvidarla, una monada Ranma. Macho, siempre has tenido buen gusto –asintió Syuho dándole la razón a Keyko.

–¿Y qué esperabas? –preguntó ofendido Ranma ¿Acaso pensaban que se conformaba con poco?

–Osea, que la has catado bien ¿no? –dijo triunfante Keyko.

–Sois unos entrometidos –dijo Ranma suspirando.

–Pero tío, si sólo nos preocupamos por tu salud –rió entre dientes Keyko.

–Si, ya seguro…

–Bueno, pero entonces ¿dónde la conociste? ¿Es de nuestra universidad? –preguntó Syuho queriendo sonsacar más información.

Keyko interrumpió como un hacha.

–¡Qué dices! No la he visto nunca por el campus. ¿Crees si no que le habría dejado a Ranma entrarla primero? Ni de coña –respondió echándole una sonrisa pícara y divertida a su compañero.

–¿Y tú qué sabrás? Hay un montón de chicas en la universidad, como si te las conocieras a todas –replicó Syuho ignorándole.

–Ey, callaros ya. Dejarle a él que hable ¿no? –interrumpió Jiro, que había permanecido en silencio. Se estaba hartando de los otros dos.

Ranma se empezaba a cuestionar si debía contarles quien era en realidad Akane. Los tres eran sus amigos, pero para ciertas cosas había que tener cuidado, nunca sabías por donde te iban a salir. Después de un silencio en donde nadie dijo nada y sólo se oía el agua de las duchas correr, Jiro le llamó la atención.

–Eh Ranma, ¿vas a decir algo o qué? Encima de que te los callo.

Ranma decidió no darle más vueltas.

–Es mi ennovia.

–¿QUÉ? ¡Akane tu exnovia! –gritó Keyko– ¡Joder tío! Pues bien callado que te lo tenías...

–No hace falta que chilles Key –respondió Ranma acariciándose las orejas.

–¿En serio es tu ex? –preguntó Jiro levantando las cejas– Pues se ve que te ha echado de menos…

–¿Y cómo es que lo dejasteis? –preguntó Syuho.

–Es una larga historia.

–Nunca la habías mencionado… –continuó Syuho.

–Era agua pasada.

Ranma cerró su ducha y se dirigió a por su toalla para secarse la cara y después enrollársela por la cintura. Salió de ese espacio dejando a los otros tres hombres intrigados con la noticia.

–Será idiota, mira que dejar escapar a una tía así –murmuró Keyko.

–Para que tener una mujer cuando puedes tener varias. Ya sabéis el lema, no te ates a ninguna, pero haz lazos con todas –dijo Jiro sonriente.

–Tú no la viste –habló serio Keyko–. No ofensa para Yuco o Sakie, pero ésta les da mil vueltas. Está que te cagas, yo soy Ranma y la hago mi novia de nuevo, al diablo con otras chicas. Ésta lo vale, sólo el ver como bailaba…

–No sé, cuando le eche el ojo, si Ranma no la quiere, iré a por ella, ya que tanto hablas… –contestó Jiro terminando de enjuagarse el pelo.

–Dudo que se acerque a ti, no es la típica tonta –soltó Syuho cerrando también su ducha y yéndose a por la toalla.

A diferencia de Ranma, se quedó en la entrada de las duchas secándose para ver como terminaba la conversación.

–No será tonta, pero es de las que se deja en la primera noche –sonrió–. Además, que si no es así, pues será más divertido.

–Yo de ti me andaría con cuidado. No juegues con las mujeres de otros –dijo Syuho viendo por los peligrosos caminos por los que se iba su amigo.

–¿Y quién ha dicho que sea de Ranma? Si bien he entendido, sólo es su exnovia, y él sólo le ha dado el repaso. –Jiro cambió a lavarse los brazos y continuó–. Todos sabemos que Ranma no es quien para hablar, habiendo salido con dos tías a la vez, y liándose con cuantas se le cruzan… Pttss, de santo no tiene nada.

Syuho y Keyko se miraron.

–Estás como una cabra Ji, si ni siquiera conoces a la chica –"y parece que tampoco conoces a Ranma," pensó Syuho.

–Eso, y que espero que no te metas en problemas –añadió Keyko.

De repente, Ranma apareció vestido con una bolsa de deporte colgada en el hombro inocente a lo que se había estado hablando en las duchas.

–Bueno tíos, me largo, que tengo trabajo que hacer. Os veo mañana –les hizo un ademán con la cara y agitó una mano.

Todos se volvieron para mirarle.

–¡Qué rápido chaval! Pues nada, nos vemos –respondió primero Keyko.

–¡Anda, lárgate de aquí ya cabroncete! –dijo Jiro picándole sanamente–. ¡Qué seguro que ya tienes a una piva esperándote!

Ranma sonrió negando con la cabeza. Syuho, que estaba más cerca de él, no alzó mucho la voz.

–Está chalado, como de costumbre.

–Lo sé.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo.

–Va, te veo mañana –dijo Syuho.

–Vale –Ranma le dio una palmada en el hombro y desapareció del vestuario para llegar hasta su coche y marcharse a casa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Miércoles…_

En un restaurante no muy lejos del apartamento de Ukyo, ella y Ranma estaban cenando en una mesa pegada a la ventana. Era un restaurante normalito, pero con buena comida y buenos precios. Lo visitaban con frecuencia cuando quedaban en grupo.

–¿Pero la has llamado? –preguntó Ukyo mordiéndose una uña y con el codo apoyado en la mesa.

–No tengo su número de teléfono.

–¿Y a qué esperas para buscarlo? –siguió inquisitiva la chica.

–Hey, para el carro vale… He estado liado estos días y no he tenido tiempo para nada – respondió cansado.

Ukyo ignoró lo que para ella eran excusas.

–¿Cómo vino a la fiesta entonces? ¿No os distéis los teléfonos el día que fuimos a la discoteca y nos la encontramos?

–No –respondió seco–, yo lo único que hice fue decirle a Kitami que si la quería invitar que por mi estaba bien. Y no sé cómo lo hizo, pero Akane apareció en la fiesta –contestó Ranma dándole un trago a su bebida.

–Kitami y sus contactos –sonrió Ukyo.

Llevó sus manos a su bolso y empezó a buscar su móvil. Tecleó unas cuantas veces y al minuto ya tenía el aparato pegado a su oreja.

–¿A quién llamas?

Ukyo se puso un dedo en los labios diciéndole de callar.

–¿Kitami? Sí, soy Ukyo… Nah, todo bien, cenando fuera con Ranma –Ukyo interrumpió su conversación telefónica y se dirigió a Ranma– Kitami te dice hola. –La chica sonrió y el hombre correspondió el gesto con una mano–. Él dice lo mismo.

Ukyo cogió su bolso de nuevo y sacó un papel arrugado y un boli mientras escuchaba a Kitami.

–Lo sé, no esperes menos de un hombre… –Ukyo puso una cara de "no me sorprende" que dejó a Ranma mirando hacia la ventana no queriendo saber de lo que estaban hablando–. Por cierto, tengo una pregunta, ¿tienes aún el número de teléfono de Akane Tendo? ¿La chica que vino a la fiesta la otra noche? La del baile… Si, estoy lista –Ukyo empezó a anotar el número–. Vale perfecto. Gracias. ¿Puedo saber cómo lo conseguiste? –Ukyo asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa en su rostro–. Ah, ya veo, ok… Te dejo entonces. Gracias otra vez. Nos vemos en clase. Ciao –y puso el móvil sobre la mesa.

–Ahí lo tienes. Llámala –le dijo tendiéndole el papel.

Ranma se la quedó mirando. Esto era increíble, se sentía como si le estuvieran tratando como a un crío.

–La llamaré más tarde.

–Ah no, llámala ahora, que si no seguro que se te olvida, y ya han pasado unos cuantos días. Se pensará que sólo quisiste un polvo con ella ¿cuándo eso no es verdad hmm?

Ranma la miró a los ojos, esperando.

–¿Por qué tanta presión con el tema de Akane? Ya soy mayorcito para…

–Déjate de chorradas. Llámala.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Ukyo se acercó a él por encima de la mesa y habló más bajo.

–¿De qué tienes miedo? La quieres de vuelta, admítelo. Vamos, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad para estar con ella de nuevo.

–Y tú que sabrás Ukyo… –rebufó mirando por la ventana para ignorarla–. No tengo miedo, eso que te quede bien claro.

Ukyo apreció que estaba llegando al límite de Ranma.

–Pues entonces llámala –respondió seria–. Dices que no sé nada, pero en realidad sé bastante. –Miró a Ranma esperando al menos que la estuviera escuchando–. Perdona si me estoy poniendo pesada, pero es que no sé a qué estás jugando. En serio –cogió su vaso y antes de beber–, dudo que quieras ver a Akane con otro tío. Eso, o que entonces si que ya no te importa, cosa que me resulta difícil de creer viniendo de ti.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida y al dejar el vaso sobre la mesa se cruzó de brazos y se le quedó mirando, esperando a que dijera algo.

Ranma no estaba por la labor de contarle a Ukyo que desde la noche que pasó con Akane no había dejado de pensar en ella. Quería volver a verla, hablar con ella, estar con ella, entregarse de nuevo a ella. No, no se lo admitiría. Además, algo inexplicable le impedía llamarla. Tenía claro sus sentimientos respecto a ella, y más ahora que habían sido reavivados. Pero no sabía que pensar por parte de Akane. No estaba dispuesto a entregar su corazón así como así. Él también había sufrido lo suyo cuatro años atrás, no era de piedra. Así que sólo se estaba tomando tiempo para pensar sobre ello. Puede que las cosas aquella noche fueran mágicas, y que al volver a la realidad se quedaran como eso, una simple noche mágica que no tenía por que repetirse. ¿Pero entonces por qué le había dejado el sujetador? ¿Se lo habría olvidado? Se rió por dentro. "Vamos, uno no se olvida de algo así. Yo no me olvidaría de mis gallumbos… A menos que tuviera prisa. Pero dudo que Akane tuviese prisa por irse". Resopló. No tenía nada claro.

–¿Ranma? –le llamó su amiga que le observaba algo preocupada; tal vez no debería de haber forzado el tema.

"A la mierda, acabemos con esto de una vez," pensó Ranma cogiendo el trozo de papel arrugado donde estaba anotado el número de teléfono. Ukyo abrió los ojos ante su reacción nacida del silencio y sonrió viendo como empezaba a marcar en su móvil. Se levantó de la mesa.

–Ahora vuelvo. Voy al baño –y desapareció de escena.

"Eso, vete," se dijo Ranma. "Me das el coñazo para que la llame y ahora te largas como si me hicieras un favor. Ukyo, eres un caso". Devolvió su atención a la señal que sonaba. Uno, dos, tres tonos…

–Si, mmm… ¿Akane?


	7. Séptimo, el Rechazo

Ya sabéis de sobra que esto no lo hago para sacar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es un entretenimiento. Todo es propiedad de Rumiko.

_**Séptimo**__**, el Rechazo**_

La televisión emitía una de las series que Akane y sus compañeras de apartamento nunca se perdían. La echaban cada miércoles por la noche, y era casi como un ritual que Koi, Yuca, Nikao y Akane se sentaran en el salón para disfrutar de un nuevo capítulo. Sin embargo, hoy, Nikao estaba ausente. Tenía un examen al día siguiente y llevaba varias horas encerrada en su habitación estudiando. Cuando llegaron los anuncios, las tres que se encontraban en el salón empezaron a comentar la trama del episodio que estaban viendo. Koi se levantó para ir a la cocina, y al mismo tiempo, Nikao abrió la puerta de su dormitorio para ir al mismo sitio y coger algo más de beber para tomarse un descanso. Ambas chicas volvieron al salón. Las dos parejas se quedaron hablando, Yuca con Akane, sentadas, y Nikao con Koi, detrás del sofá de pie bebiendo.

De repente, el móvil de Akane empezó a sonar y a vibrar sobre la mesilla que tenía a un lateral. Sentada sobre un rincón del sofá con las piernas encogidas bajo su trasero, dejó de hablar con Yuca y cogió el teléfono levantando la tapa para ver quién era. No reconoció el número y lo dejó sonar un par de veces más pensando a toda velocidad. Registrando en su memoria, intentó dar con la persona que la podría estar llamando con ese número. Las otras chicas bajaron sus voces y la miraron para ver si iba a coger la llamada. La musiquita empezaba a ser molesta, y más porque aumentaba de volumen con cada tono.

–¿Diga? –preguntó expectante Akane, sin haber recordado a nadie.

–Si, mmm… ¿Akane?

Se le cambió la cara por completo. Reconoció la voz al segundo, incluso antes de que terminara la frase.

–¿Ranma? –dijo por efecto sorpresa.

Nikao y Koi quedaron mudas al oír ese nombre. Giraron toda su atención hacia su amiga que estaba con la boca abierta. . Yuca no se sorprendió tanto. Esperaba curiosa para poder oír algo de la conversación. Sonrió a las otras dos chicas confidencialmente. "Por fin se ha animado a llamar Saotome. Ya era hora o Akane se iba a pegar un tiro…" pensó.

–Sí, hola, soy yo. ¿Qué tal estás?

–Ah… –Akane recompuso su voz y se sentó derecha sobre el sofá, sus nervios saliendo a flote–. Bien, bien, ¿y tú? –apenas articulaba las palabras correctamente.

–Cansado pero bien. Bastante liado esta semana la verdad.

–Ya, yo también he andado agobiada estos días –mintió Akane.

Cierto era que había tenido cosas que hacer, pero había tenido más tiempo libre que de costumbre. Se hizo un pequeño silencio en la línea que Ranma rompió.

–Mmm, siento no haberte llamado antes.

–¿Eh? No te preocupes, si me acabas de decir que has estado liado. No tenías obligación. –Akane se empezó a sonrojar y las compañeras no tardaron en sonreír tontamente.

Ranma rió sensualmente a través de la línea. Akane no se lo perdió y se derritió al oírlo.

–¿Qué no tenía obligación? –preguntó divertido–. ¿Después de encontrarme con esa prenda de ropa interior en la silla de mi dormitorio?

Akane estaba ahora como un tomate y Yuca, Nikao y Koi se morían por saber que era lo que Ranma le estaba diciendo para que se pudiera así. La joven se quedó sin palabras, avergonzada por lo que hizo, si bien en aquel momento lo hizo a propósito.

–Jeje –rió falsamente–, a veces soy olvidadiza… –se inventó malamente.

"Seguro que Ranma no se lo estaba creyendo. ¿Por qué miento tan mal?"

–Podrías haberte olvidado también el número de teléfono, me habría sido más fácil encontrarte.

Akane percibió como su voz se había vuelto más seductora al decir aquello. Esperó unos segundos, notando como le galopaba el corazón con más fuerza cada vez. En un acto de atrevimiento, le contestó de la misma manera, incluso estando delante de sus compañeras.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Me has echado de menos? –empezó a jugar con un mechón de su pelo, olvidándose completamente de las que la observaban descaradamente.

Koi abrió la boca sin emitir ningún sonido, agitando la mano como si le quemara dando a entender a las otras dos mujeres que la cosa se estaba caldeando tras esas palabras de Akane. Yuca les mandó un OK con el pulgar hacia arriba que Akane también vio, lo que la hizo volver al planeta tierra. Koi y Nikao sonreían ahora abiertamente tras el respaldo del sofá. Los anuncios eran lo único que se escuchaba, y eso que habían sido bajados de volumen convenientemente por Yuca.

A Ranma le pilló desprevenido esa respuesta. Abrió los ojos y sonrió tras un instante. Ahora agradecía que Ukyo no estuviera presente, para poder así contraatacar ese desafío verbal.

–Una noche como esa no se olvida fácilmente… –dijo casi ronroneando.

Akane se mordió el labio inferior al recordar lo que habían hecho esa noche. "¿Te gustaría repetirlo?" pensó en contestar, pero sacudió su cabeza. No, aquello era demasiado arriesgado y de chica loba. Ella no buscaba eso, buscaba mucho más, pero ahora estaba hecha un lío. No estaba preparada para esa conversación, no sabía que decir. Acabó diciendo lo que sin duda estaba al final de la lista, lo que menos debería de haber dicho.

–Ya, seguro que has tenido muchas más noches como esa sin mi ayuda – Akane se dio una patada interiormente. "Dios, ¿qué he hecho?"

Las caras de las compañeras se congelaron y a Ranma se le cayó la mandíbula a la mesa. "¿Qué?" se dijo mentalmente sin entender. Se recompuso instantáneamente tras ese guantazo telefónico y trató de encauzarlo todo de nuevo. Total, empezaba a hacerse a la idea de que Akane le daba por un Cassanova, cosa que no era del todo falsa, para que mentir. Pero si la quería tener de vuelva, tenía que encontrar la forma de demostrarla que lo que ella decía eran sólo suposiciones.

–¿Eso piensas? –reaccionó a tiempo.

–Eh… Bueno no, no quería realmente decir eso –Akane se trababa, tenía la sensación de que si abría más la boca iba a meter más la pata.

–¿Qué te parece si quedamos y lo discutimos? Así puedes recuperar también tu sujetador –dijo en bajo–, si es que todavía lo quieres.

Akane estaba como un flan, y el tener a sus amigas ahí no la estaba ayudando nada. Empezaban a hacerla gestos que la distraían, así que se levantó del sofá y empezó a andar hacia su habitación. Sus compañeras la siguieron sin ella notarlo mucho.

–No sé, la verdad es que…

–¿Qué tal este viernes? –Ranma iba directo, como una flecha, a conseguir su cita.

–Ya he hecho planes –mintiendo como una posesa.

–¿Y el fin de semana? –insistió.

–Tengo bastantes cosas que hacer –más mentiras.

–¿Cómo por ejemplo? –preguntó un poco brusco tras las negativas de ella.

–¿Ranma?- preguntó sorprendida por el tono de voz.

"Joder Akane, si que te estás haciendo de rogar. Déjame cazarte" pensó Ranma a marchas forzadas en su cabeza.

–Es que no me creo que no tengas un par de horas para mí. ¿Tan pocas ganas de verme tienes? –explicó.

–No, no es eso. Es sólo que tengo que estudiar un montón y trabajos que hacer. También tengo partido –al menos eso último era verdad.

–¿Partido? –cuestionó Ranma sorprendido.

–Si. Juego en el equipo de voleibol de la universidad.

–Ah, pues no tenía ni idea.

–Hay bastantes cosas de mí que no conoces ahora, Ranma.

Cruzó el umbral de su dormitorio y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, dejando la puerta abierta. Koi, Nikao y Yuca se mantenían escondidas en el borde contra la pared, escuchando. A Ranma esas palabras no le sentaron muy bien. Saber que en realidad ya no la conocía como entonces le jodía. Cuatro años eran cuatros años. Al menos, ahora conocía su cuerpo. Sonrió. No se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Quería conocer lo demás.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no quedamos para conocernos mejor? –"Ups, eso no ha salido como yo quería".

Akane se sonrojó y giró sobre su silla rotatoria hacia la puerta viendo parte de las sombras de sus amigas. Mientras seguía con la conversación se levantó y fue a cerrar la puerta. Las amigas pusieron caras, pero igualmente, se pegaron a la puerta como lapas a una roca.

–Quiero decir –intentó explicarse Ranma–, ya sabes, conocernos de nuevo. Saber más el uno del otro, de nuestras vidas en todo este tiempo.

Akane le cortó demasiado rápido para su gusto.

–Ranma, en serio, no puedo. Estoy muy liada toda esta semana. Me viene fatal. Lo siento –determinada pero entristecida a la vez.

Quien la conociera sabría que no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Rechazar una cita con el hombre que la volvía loca? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? se preguntaron las compañeras de apartamento.

A Ranma no le empezaba a hacer ni una pizca de gracia. ¿De veras que no encontraba un hueco para él? ¿Esas eran las ganas que tenía de volverle a ver que ni media hora le daba? Tal vez estuviese perdiendo el tiempo. A ver si era él el que se había equivocado, y la que sólo quería un polvo era ella, como dijo aquella noche al principio. "Vamos Ranma, no saques conclusiones precipitadas," se intentó tranquilizar. "No seas como la Akane de 17 años" se dijo. Se empezaba a sorprender del aguante que tenía, pocas chicas le negaban nada. Tal vez por eso Akane resultaba tan fascinante, cuanto más difícil se lo ponía más ganas tenía de estar con ella, de hacerla suya. De pronto, oyó gritos de lejos.

–¡Pero Akane, ¿se puede saber qué estás diciendo tía?! –se escuchó chillar a Koi desde la puerta a todo pulmón–. ¡Deja de mentir y queda con él!

Habían deducido que Ranma le estaba pidiendo salir, y que ella le estaba rechazando a decir por sus contestaciones.

–¡Eso, eso! ¡Deja de poner excusas! –añadió Yuca.

Las tres chicas se estaban partiendo. Si bien decían algo muy cierto, no dejaban de divertirse con la situación. Seguramente Akane las mataría, pero qué importaba, parecía que Ranma era un hombre especial en su vida, o eso habían percibido a lo largo de los días y de las conversaciones con Yuca. A Akane casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas. De Ranma sería poco decir que se quedó flipando. "¿De dónde han venido esos gritos? ¿Qué Akane está mintiendo? ¿Poniendo excusas?" Se separó el móvil y lo miró fijamente por un momento. "Humm, esto se pone interesante…" pensó sonriendo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ukyo había sido olvidada en los baños para mujeres.

–¿Pero se puede saber qué tanto están hablando? –se dijo de pie cerca de los baños caminando de un lado a otro.

Llevaba cinco minutos haciendo tiempo extra ahí, mirando a Ranma hablar por teléfono. Se había ido educadamente de la mesa para dejarle hablar en privado, y ahora que veía que estaba de cháchara se empezaba a arrepentir. "Bueno, ya he conseguido mucho haciendo que la llamara, he hecho bien en dejarle solo." Se detuvo apoyándose contra la equina que hacía la pared. Esperaría.

–Disculpe señorita. –Un camarero con una bandeja llena de platos intentaba pasar por donde ella.

–Uy, perdón –dijo apartándose.

Miró su reloj de muñeca, las nueve y cuarto. Bueno, tampoco era tan tarde, aunque mañana tenía que madrugar. Con Ranma nunca había problema, entre semana no solía quedarse hasta las tantas, a diferencia de los fines de semana. Le volvió a mirar. Seguía igual de envuelto en la conversación. Más valía que el desenlace fuera bueno, o si no, tendría algunas palabras con Akane y con él. Realmente deseaba que la cosa funcionara entre ellos. Estaba decidida a ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera, tal y como lo hizo él con ella tiempo atrás.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

–¿Akane? –preguntó Ranma confundido por aquellas voces.

–Espera un momento, Ranma –respondió rápido con el aire saliéndole a trompicones de los pulmones.

Se levantó bruscamente de la silla y se llevó el teléfono a la tela de su camiseta para que Ranma no pudiera oírla. Abrió la puerta de un tirón descubriendo a las compañeras medio riéndose. Éstas esperaban la bronca de Akane como un balde de agua fría. No se habían equivocado, llegó al instante.

–¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁIS HACIENDO? –empezando a enfadarse de verdad.

Entre los nervios, el que le estaba rechazando la cita, y sus amigas, tenía unas ganas comprensibles de matar a alguien–. ¡IROS DE AQUÍ Y CALLAROS! –les hacía gestos con la cara y la mano libre para que empezaran a marchar.

–Pero Akane, ¿qué estás haciendo tú? ¿Cómo que tienes mil cosas que hacer? Si los exámenes los hicimos todos la semana pasada –replicó Koi–. Ya hemos terminado.

–¿Por qué estás inventándote excusas? ¿Hay algo que no sepamos? –preguntó Nikao sin entender.

–No os importa, no es vuestro asunto. Ahora largaros, a saber como arreglo yo esto ahora –y se retiró para volver a cerrar la puerta.

–De verdad Akane que no te entiendo. ¿No habíamos estado hablando de que lo ibas a intentar con él? ¿Por qué te estás rajando?

–Fuera –dijo bastante seria–. Que esta sí que os habéis pasado.

Les cerró la puerta en la cara.

–Pero si lo estás jodiendo todo tú solita –susurró Koi poniéndose de mala leche.

–Joder, encima de que intentamos ayudarla –dijo también en bajo Nikao–. Como se pone, es una temperamental.

–Tranquilas chicas –Yuca les hizo un gesto con la mano para volver a acercarse a la puerta, a lo que obedecieron–. Luego hablamos. Ahora vamos a dejarle claro a Saotome que nuestra Akane es una mentirosa –murmuró.

Las tres se sonrieron como compinches, asintiendo con la cabeza y pegaron sus orejas a la puerta de madera.

_Dentro de la habitación…_

–Puff, joder –maldijo antes de volverse a colocar el móvil–. ¿Ranma?

–Sí, sigo aquí.

–Perdona, mis compañeras de apartamento están locas, les da por gritar de vez en cuando y… –intentó explicarse.

–Tranquila, no pasa nada.

–Gracias –respondió disminuyendo el tono voz. ¿Qué pensaría Ranma de ella?

Ranma volvió a la carga.

–¿Entonces qué? ¿Sigues sin querer quedar?

Lo que había escuchado lo dejaba más confundido todavía. Akane quería quedar y estaba mintiendo para no hacerlo, o no estaba mintiendo y no quería quedar. Fuera lo que fuera que se lo dejase claro, no estaba para tanto cachondeo, aunque la situación le resultaba graciosa.

–Eh, si Ranma. Ya te lo he dicho. No es que no quiera quedar contigo, es…

–Que no puedes esta semana –acabó por ella.

–Si, justo.

–Bueno pues entonces… –Ranma pasaba de pedirle salir para la próxima semana, pasaba de ponerse de rodillas y rogarle. Si ella no quería, es lo que tendría. Más voces llegaron a su oído de improvisto.

–¡Ranma, qué está mintiendo de nuevo! ¡Akane quiere salir contigo, pero tiene miedo! –gritó Yuca.

–¡Akane, mentirosa, deja de hacerte la estrecha! –se sumó Nikao.

–Serán cabronas –maldijo Akane levantándose una vez más agitadamente.

Llegó rápido hacia la puerta mientras Koi hacia su último llamamiento y ella terminaba la conversación.

–¡Ranma, no te creas lo que te ha dicho! ¡Está deseando repetir lo de la otra noche!

Eso era el colmo.

–Ranma, tengo que dejarte –farfulló cortante.

Dio al botón rojo y terminó la conversación telefónica de cuajo, sin darle tiempo siquiera a Ranma de contestar.

–Yo a estas me las cargo, de esta no salen vivas –murmuraba como una bestia enfurecida a punto de cometer su primer crimen.

Escuchó como las tres chicas salieron corriendo por el pasillo. Encima ellas se lo tomaban a risa, eso le hacía incluso más daño, les iba a echar la bronca del siglo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

–Por fin, ya era hora- dijo Ukyo desapoyándose de la pared.

Bordeó unas cuantas mesas y al llegar hasta la suya vio a un Ranma entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

–Esto es increíble –le oyó susurrar.

–¿El qué es increíble? –preguntó al sentarse.

Ranma se reía todavía de la situación que se había dado a través de la línea telefónica, sobre todo de que Akane siguiera siendo tan volátil.

–No te lo vas a creer…

Esto le llamó más la atención a Ukyo, que se sentó más erguida delante de él dispuesta a escuchar.

–¿El qué?

Ranma soltó un suspiro y comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

–¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER DE QUÉ VAIS? –vociferó Akane llegando al salón, apretando en un puño su móvil.

–Vamos Akane, cálmate, no es para tanto –dijo Koi con las manos en alto intentando incrementar la distancia entre Akane y ellas.

Las tres estaban justo enfrente de la entrada de la cocina con Akane furiosa a unos cuantos metros.

–¿CÓMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO? ¿POR QUÉ OS METÉIS EN MI VIDA? –gritó. Hizo crujir los nudillos de la mano libre como alivio, intentado contenerse, algo que no llevaba demasiado bien.

–Yo no os hago putadas de estas –dijo en un tono más normal.

Las jóvenes se quedaron en silencio aceptando parte de aquella culpa.

–Pero Akane, es que no tenía sentido lo que estabas haciendo –Nikao quiso hacerla entrar en razón.

–¿Y qué más os da a vosotras? ¿Acaso os digo yo con quién tenéis que salir o con quién no?

–¿Pero por qué le mientes? ¿No estabas diciendo que te gustaba? No tienes nada que hacer este fin de semana excepto el partido y salir de juerga con nosotras. ¿Qué son todas esas excusas? –recordó Yuca.

–¿Por qué os tengo que dar yo explicaciones?

–Porque somos tus amigas. Queríamos ayudarte –afirmó Koi con confianza.

–¿Ayudarme? –interrumpió Akane molesta– ¿Ayudarme como lo habéis hecho ahora? ¿Qué va a pensar Ranma de mí con lo que ha oído? Se creerá que estoy jugando con él o que…

–Es que es lo que estás haciendo, Akane, sinceramente –habló Nikao esta vez.

–Gracias a vosotras. Si os hubierais callado, nada de esto habría ocurrido.

–Akane, no queríamos hacerte daño ni nada por el estilo –empezó Koi.

–Pues ya lo habéis hecho… –susurró sin mirarlas a la cara.

–Sólo estábamos intentando que aceptaras a salir con él, a todas nos alegra que muestres interés por un tío.

–Y uno que está muy bueno, por lo que parece –agregó Nikao con voz de fondo.

–No pensábamos que te fueras a enfadar tanto. Vale que a lo mejor nos hemos pasado, pero es que no podías dejar pasar una oportunidad así –dijo Yuca sumándose a los argumentos de la defensa.

–Ya estás llamándole y diciéndole que sí que sales –Koi empleó una voz más fuerte para remarcar su punto.

–¡Koi! –le susurró Nikao a la vez que la golpeaba con el codo para que no forzara más el tema.

La mirada seria de Yuca no transmitió un mensaje muy distinto, decía algo así como 'Mantén la boca cerrada a partir de ahora.' Se quedaron en silencio. Las tres chicas miraban a Akane, que se había puesto con los brazos en jarra y la cabeza gacha como si estuviera pensando la forma de matarlas. Pero les sorprendió la reacción.

–Mirar, da igual. No importa –"Lo hecho, hecho está," pensó.

Se había deshinchado como un globo. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a irse a su habitación.

–Pero Aka… –Yuca frenó en seco a Koi que se iba detrás de ella.

Las dijo de callar, y una vez que se cercioró de que Akane no podía escucharlas, habló.

–Dejar que se le pase, se ve que le ha afectado bastante.

–Joder, pero entonces la hemos cagado bien –se preocupó Nikao, apenada por la última imagen de Akane.

–No os preocupéis, hablaré con ella. Tal vez nos estemos equivocando con toda esta historia.

Koi y Nikao asintieron. Se desperdigaron por la casa en silencio. Nikao volvió a sus estudios. Pasó por el cuarto de Akane con la puerta estaba cerrada. Bajó la cabeza sintiéndose mal por lo que había pasado. Koi se sentó a terminar el capítulo de la serie que estaban viendo en la televisión. Yuca permaneció unos momentos en la cocina pensando en como hablar con Akane sin que ésta le diera la espalda nada más intentarlo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

–¿No estás contento? Eso quiere decir que le gustas –le dijo una sonriente Ukyo andando hacia el coche.

Habían salido del restaurante aún hablando de la famosa llamada, y estaban a punto de marcharse a casa.

–Si, claro, y por eso me ha dicho que no puede ¿no? A pesar de todo lo otro…

–Eso lo hará adrede, para hacerte la caza más emocionante.

–Pues lo único que ha hecho es confundirme. No me quiero comer la cabeza. A mí que me lo diga claro y ya está, no todo este circo de las amigas gritando una cosa y ella diciendo otra. –Abrieron las puertas y se metieron en el deportivo.

–Tranquilo tigre, que a lo mejor se lo está pensando –le picó ella.

–Pues si se lo está pensando, malo.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué por que una tía no te diga que sí a la primera ya no te vale? Pero si es lo que más te pone de Akane, reconócelo –continuó pinchando la chica.

–No, si a la primera ya me ha dicho que sí –dijo desconcertado.

Ukyo entendió que se refería a lo del fin de semana.

–Y claro, quieres repetir y la nena te lo está poniendo difícil –rió y vio como él sonreía también derrotado.

"Si, Ukyo tiene razón. Quiero repetir, y cuanto antes."

–Si lo he conseguido una vez, lo haré otra. Que lo ponga lo difícil que quiera, antes o después llegaré a ella – "de una forma u otra," pensó para sí mismo.

–¿La llamarás de nuevo?

–No lo sé, me lo pensaré. No quiero que piense que estoy desesperado –le confesó.

–Pero si ya lo estás, para que mentirnos –dijo sonriendo su amiga mientras miraba por la ventana las luces que pasaban lentamente.  
–Cállate ya anda, Ukyo –contestó harto de aguantar el cachondeo.

Puso la radio a bajo volumen, condujo unas cuantas manzanas más y se despidió de Ukyo dejándola enfrente del portal en donde vivía. Después de verla subir, se marchó a casa pensando en la forma de llegar a Akane, una rosa que parecía estar rodeada de muchas espinas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Toc, toc, toc…' Silencio. 'Toc, toc, toc…' Silencio de nuevo.

–Akane, ¿puedo entrar? –preguntó Yuca una hora después de la discusión.

No obtuvo respuesta. Entonces se decidió a abrir la puerta lentamente, dejando sólo una ranura por la que echar un vistazo. Estaba sentada enfrente de su escritorio leyendo algo.

–Akane…

–¿Qué quieres Yuca? –cuestionó sin su habitual alegría.

Yuca entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. Se quedó apoyada sobre ella.

–Quería hablar sobre lo de antes, lo de la llamada.

–No te molestes, ya os he dicho que da igual.

Yuca respiró hondo, esto iba a requerir más esfuerzo del que ella pensaba.

–No, no da igual. Sé que te ha molestado mucho lo que hemos hecho, pero te aseguro que al principio lo estábamos haciendo inocentemente. Admito que el resto ha sido adrede, pero es que no podíamos creer lo que estabas haciendo –Yuca esperó unos segundos para ver si Akane se giraba a mirarla o al menos decir algo más–. ¿Por qué no quieres salir con Ranma? –Lo dejó ahí, la pregunta del millón.

–No quiero hablar de eso.

–¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

Akane suspiró y empezó a jugar con un boli que había por la mesa.

–No, te lo he contado todo, Yuca. Aunque tal vez no debería de haberte contado nada –y fue entonces cuando la miró a los ojos como una hoja de metal cortante.

Yuca se quedó helada. Akane estaba poniendo en entredicho la amistad que tenían con esa mirada, y todo por una pequeña broma.

–Akane, nosotras sólo queríamos que salieras con él, que te divirtieras.

–Ya lo sé, Yuca, pero las cosas no se hacen así. Ahora la que ha quedado en ridículo soy yo.

–¿Quieres que le llame y le diga que lo sentimos, que ha sido una broma?

–No, eso no arreglaría nada –dijo rápidamente.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Yuca no sabía qué más decir. No veía que fuera a sacar mucho de ella estando tan a la defensiva. Cuando ya pensaba en darse la vuelta para irse y dejarla sola, Akane la sorprendió.

–No estoy segura.

Yuca levantó la cabeza dándole toda su atención.

–¿De qué?

–De Ranma.

Unos segundos más pasaron entre ellas. Yuca se acercó llegando hasta su escritorio y se apoyó en el lateral.

–Pues por eso necesitas conocerle más, no cerrarle las puertas.

–Tengo miedo de que me vuelva a hacer daño, de pillarme más por él en poco tiempo y de que luego me deje. O de joderlo todo como hace cuatro años –dijo Akane con algo de timidez, sin mirar a su amiga a la cara.

Yuca se mantuvo en silencio, sabía que le tocaba escuchar.

–Ranma siempre fue una parte muy importante de mi vida, y ahora que ha reaparecido no sé qué esperar. Todo este tiempo le he estado echando de menos, soñando muchas veces con volver a verle, pero nunca pensando que ocurriría –su voz era sutil, casi melancólica–. Y ahora que nos hemos encontrado, lo primero que hemos hecho es acostarnos, y aunque me ha encantado –rió desilusionada–, creo que es lo peor que podríamos haber hecho.

–Akane, no tiene porqué, es normal que cuando dos personas se atraen mucho, pues que se acuesten juntos. Eso puede no significar nada, o puede significar mucho. Vosotros siempre os habéis gustado desde que teníamos quince años, y a pesar de haber estado separados, la llama que teníais, en lugar de apagarse se ha avivado. Eso explica mucho de lo que os pasa –Yuca se volvió a cambiar de posición, y esta vez se sentó sobre la cama de Akane–. Escucha, es lógico que te sientas así, que tengas dudas, pero no puedes darle la espalda sólo porque no estés segura. Aprovecha la experiencia. Tienes 22 años, y llevabas un tiempo diciéndome que querías estar con un chico ¿no? –Akane, que había girado su silla para estar de cara a Yuca, asintió vagamente–. Las cosas siempre te llegan cuando no las esperas, pero así es la vida.

–Tienes razón –Akane se reclinó sobre el respaldo y miró a su amiga apenada–. Siento lo de antes, sé que yo también…

–Buah, tía, no te preocupes –la cortó–. Lo único que no sabíamos es que ibas a reaccionar así de mal, como cuando en realidad te enfadas. Pero es que nosotras somos también muy malas –sonrió–, todo lo que fuera necesario para tuvieras una cita. Queríamos pincharte para que cambiaras de opinión.

Akane rió suave.

–Tendré que decirles algo a Nikao y a Koi luego, o mañana.

–Tranquila, te entenderán. Además, ya sabemos todas el temperamento que tienes, así que no es nada nuevo –levantó las cejas, con la sonrisa llegándole a los ojos.

–¡Yuca! –la palmeó en el hombro.

Las dos rieron vagamente. Se sintieron mucho mejor viendo como la tensión se evaporaba. Akane estaba mucho más calmada y abierta a la conversación y Yuca lo agradeció.

–Tía, no te cortes en decirme lo que te pasa, que estoy aquí para ayudarte ¿vale? –le dijo a modo de reprimenda.

–Ya, ya, vale –Akane ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera pensando–. ¿Crees que debería de llamarle? –dijo insegura.

–Yo creo que a él le gustaría, podrías explicarle lo que ha pasado.

–Bien, le llamaré mañana entonces, hoy prefiero despejar mi cabeza.

–Sí, eso me parece lo mejor. –Se acercó para darla un abrazo–. Ya verás como todo saldrá bien.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Enfrascado frente a la pantalla del ordenador sobre su escritorio, Ranma encontraba con éxito lo que había estado buscando en Internet. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, o al menos era un plan. Akane tal vez estuviera muy liada este fin de semana para quedar con él, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar de ella a distancia. Aún tenía unos cuantos días para pensar en algo más si es que era necesario. A continuación vio su correo electrónico, y tras haber respondido a un par de mensajes, apagó el ordenador. Cogió un vaso de agua de la cocina, fue apagando luces y se fue a su dormitorio. Desvestido, se metió en la cama y encendió el televisor con el mando a distancia. No había nada realmente interesante, sólo los típicos programas nocturnos desfasados que tenían audiencia por el espectáculo hortera que montaban, no por ofrecer algo con consistencia.

Se desligó rápidamente de las palabras del presentador, que se volvieron lejanas. Su mente ahora se había ido como hechizada a la noche del fin de semana, al tiempo de placer que pasó con Akane. No era la primera vez. Si no lo había rememorado ya por lo menos unas mil veces, no lo había hecho ninguna. Cada vez que lo hacía su cuerpo se tensaba. Una sensación agradable le inundaba, y simultáneamente, una impotencia dolorosa le corría por la venas por no poder saciar su deseo y arrebato con ella ahí, en ese mismo instante. Se estaba poniendo duro, bien sabía que si no dejaba de pensar en las curvas y en los sensuales movimientos que su musa representaba en su cabeza, iba a tener que echar mano, literalmente, de su mano. "Dios lo que le haría si la tuviera delante." Ahora que lo pensaba, aquella noche se había quedado corto. Sólo lo habían hecho una vez, y eso había sabido a poco. Conocía su capacidad, y aunque aquella noche no estuvo mal, Akane en realidad no había visto ni la mitad de lo que le podía ofrecer. Con 18 años era un novato, pero ahora estaba más experimentado. No es que fuera un amante completo, las posibilidades siempre eran miles, y para aprender, seguro que le quedaba un buen camino, uno que le gustaría conocer junto a ella. Pero para noches de pasión con fogosidad se sentía que iba sobrado, o así había sido hasta el momento. Como le pusiera las manos encima a Akane, la iba a hacer alucinar en colores, porque no la dejaría descansar. Quería que todo saliera bien, iba a hacer todo lo posible para conquistarla. Tenía preocupación por que su corazón saliera herido, pero si no lo intentaba ahora que había llegado la oportunidad, estaría toda su vida preguntándose por ella y por si realmente fue un error dejarlo tan jóvenes.

La erección ya era prominente, sería cruel consigo mismo si quisiera dar marcha atrás a su cuerpo. Los días anteriores se había controlado fácilmente en un par de ocasiones, había estado cansado y exhausto de todas las actividades del día. Lo que hacía era cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos y caía dormido enseguida. Pero hoy ya no había necesidad de reprimirse. Había entregado el trabajo de inglés, pasado unos cuantos apuntes, terminado los asuntos del banco, y otras gestiones que le habían vuelto loco los tres días anteriores. Mañana no iba a ser un día tan ajetreado, como mucho, ir a clase y a entrenar. Deslizó su mano a la cinturilla de sus boxers y la introdujo hasta llegar a su miembro tenso y erguido. Dejándose llevar por las fantasías que Akane realizaba para él en su cabeza se zambulló en un mundo de sensaciones. "Dios Akane, si estuvieras aquí…"

Se desfogó en poco tiempo. La acumulación de días había sido difícil de contener. Habiendo descargado su lujuria por ella, se quedó totalmente relajado, momentos en los que su respiración se apaciguaba y su corazón recuperaba su latido normal. Las imágenes de una Akane desnuda seduciéndole en su mente se quedaron sin iluminación. Ya enfriado, se fue al baño a limpiarse y a cambiarse. Ponerse caliente ahora sin ella era placer a medias. Al meterse de nuevo en la cama desnudo, devolvió su atención al televisor. Ya se excitaría con más ahínco cuando estuvieran juntos. Mientras tanto, terminaría bien la semana y se concentraría para el combate del sábado.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cassio: Aquí está el número siete de esta serie. Gracias de nuevo a los que me seguís y me dejáis comentarios, gracias de verdad. También me podéis criticar, o decir qué cosas os han gustado, y qué no. En fin, que espero que disfrutéis el resto de la historia. Muchos saludos a todos, nos vemos en el capítulo ocho.


	8. Octavo, el Partido

Ya sabéis de sobra que esto no lo hago para sacar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es un entretenimiento. Todo es propiedad de Rumiko.

_**Octavo**__**, el Partido**_

El mensaje grabado en el buzón de voz del teléfono móvil se repitió por tercera vez.

_Ranma, soy Akane. T__e llamaba para disculparme por lo de ayer. Mis amigas me hicieron una broma pesada. Respecto a eso y a lo de quedar este fin de semana, prefiero explicártelo si hablamos. Ya sabes mi número. _

Ella colgaba dejándole sumido en el silencio. Ranma suspiró de regocijo. No podía estar más embobado tras escuchar su suave voz una vez más. Se sentía aliviado y dispuesto simultáneamente, con el conocimiento de que aún tenía la oportunidad de tenerla entre sus brazos. Akane no le había dado una patada en el culo, al contrario, le había llamado al día siguiente por la tarde para pedirle perdón. Saliendo de su propio asombro ante el hecho de que Akane le hubiese llamado, se quedó pensativo. Aunque ella hubiera estado dispuesta a cerrarle las puertas, él no la habría dejado.

Saliendo del vestuario, despidió a sus compañeros de entrenamiento y se dirigió a casa. Estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto conduciendo en el coche. Tal vez Ukyo tuviera razón. Tal vez Akane quería jugar un poco al ratón y al gato para ponerle baches y trampas en el camino hasta llegar a ella, hacer más emocionante el viaje. O por otro lado, podía estar la posibilidad de que tuviera dudas y ella quisiera quedarse en su ratonera. Él tampoco le estaba pidiendo nada extraordinario, solamente una cita; aunque luego quisiera sacar todo lo demás. Fuera lo que fuera que hiciera que Akane se comportara de formas tan diferentes, eso no iba a cambiar sus planes. Los había hecho la noche anterior con el convencimiento de que funcionarían. Seguramente, tal y como lo tenía pensado, la sorprendería, que era justo lo que quería. Además, no estaba nada mal darle la vuelta a la moneda, que ella sufriera un poquito también

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después del entrenamiento de voleibol, Akane volvía a casa en el coche de Nikao, quien conducía. Ambas jugaban en el equipo. Akane se había apuntando nada más entrar en la universidad hacía casi cuatro años, siguiendo la carrera deportiva que había empezado en el instituto. Nikao, sin embargo, lo hizo más tarde en su segundo año de universidad convencida por su amiga. Ambas eran de las jugadoras más experimentadas y siempre eran claves en cada partido. El de ese fin de semana no se esperaba como un partido fácil, aunque aún así lo debían de ganar sin muchas dificultades.

–Este sábado salen Shan y sus amigas, me han llamado para que vaya. ¿Quieres venirte? –le preguntó Nikao.

–No lo creo –respondió desvencijada Akane, como si llevara un lustro sobre ella debido al cansancio acumulado en el día.

Había llamado a Ranma temprano en la tarde, media hora antes de que empezara su entrenamiento. Al ver la pequeña pantalla de su móvil al acabar de estirar al final del entreno, vio que no había nada, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje… Sabía que era pronto para ver señales de él. Puede que estuviera ocupado, que tuviera cosas que hacer o que aún no hubiese visto el mensaje que le había dejado. Pero le había costado tanto llamarle, que cuando escuchó el buzón de voz vacío, se desinfló como un globo que había contenido toda la presión y el aire.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque no quiero encontrarme con Ranma. No nos hemos encontrado nunca en estos años, pero te aseguro que si salgo esta noche me lo encontraré. Las leyes de Murfy. Paso de salir de fiesta y que me pille después de haberle dicho que no. Además, tenemos partido al día siguiente, estaré hecha polvo.

–Oh vamos, pero si no saldríamos hasta las tantas, sólo hasta las dos o las tres. Y la posibilidad de que te encontrases con Ranma sería remota.

–Hasta que me lo encuentro. Paso –dijo con sus ideas hechas.

–Lo de Ranma en realidad –empezó Nikao–, si no hubieras montado la parafernalia de a…

–Eh corta, ya os he escuchado bastante hoy a las tres, a Koi y a ti sobre todo –dijo un poco asqueada mirando por la ventana.

La conversación se desvió hacia otro tema, Nikao no queriendo arriesgarse. Lo que había pasado con Ranma parecía una herida reciente, y Akane, quisiera demostrarlo o no, todavía estaba afectada por ello.

Tarde en la noche, recostada en su cama, Akane no dejaba de pensar en él. "¿Qué he hecho?," se decía. Estaba totalmente confundida consigo misma, y todo por culpa de Ranma. Antes de llegar él, todo iba como siempre: seguía su rutina, veía a sus amigos, tenía sus ideas claras, y era determinada y confiada, por lo menos de cara al público. Sabía que seguía teniendo todo eso, nada en realidad había cambiado, sólo el hecho de que sus emociones la estaban dominando y perturbando. Era cierto que, tras acostarse con Ranma, se sentía más mujer. Se había sentido deseada por un hombre, y por uno que para ella lo había significado todo. Se sentía más guapa, más atractiva. Se quería más por el amor de dios. Todo eso era debido a Ranma. Era como un veneno y un antídoto en una misma persona. Hasta antes de esa noche, su vida amorosa había estado más bien enfriada. Si bien recordaba, relaciones sexuales no había tenido en más de un año por lo menos, un año y cinco meses para ser exactos. Relaciones serias, si se las podía llamar así, un par, y ambas no habían durado más de ocho meses entre las dos. Rollos pasajeros con algún chico en una fiesta o en una discoteca, los contaba con los dedos de una mano. No, el amor no la había acompañado en ninguno de esos asaltos después de desaparecer Ranma. Había recibido más ofertas, pero nadie le había llamado la atención lo suficiente. Ni incluso con los dos novios que se echó, llegó a sentir lo que sintió con su baka favorito. A veces pensaba que el enamoramiento que se dio con Ranma se debía a que había convivido con él bajo el mismo techo, que le había conocido en lo bueno y en lo malo, igual que él a ella, y que habían vivido mil aventuras juntos. Pensaba que su amistad y relación se habían forjado del roce y de la incapacidad de vivir sin el otro, como el hierro al rojo vivo que se enfría y endurece formando una unión entre sus partículas casi imposible de romper. Bien equivocada había estado. El hierro se había fracturado al poco tiempo de declararse lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Ranma se iba, para dejar en su vida un hueco que ningún otro hombre había conseguido rellenar. Por ese motivo, el hecho de volver a verle y acabar acostándose con él así, tan de repente, le había quemado las neuronas. Tenía que ser eso. Todo lo acontecido venía de contener, guardar, comprimir por cuatro años sentimientos en una olla a presión, que saciados de golpe, lo podía dejar a uno en Marte en lugar del planeta Tierra.

Se cambió de lado, quedando ahora de cara a la pared. Iba a tener que aclararse. Ranma le gustaba, Ranma le atraía, y para ella, Ranma encajaba en su rol de pareja. ¿Entonces por qué diablos dudaba? La repuesta parecía simple: no podía lanzarse de lleno a él sin conocerle de nuevo, dado que a lo mejor no había siquiera una red de emergencia en la que caer en el caso de que él no estuviera ahí para cogerla. Quizás Ranma fuera el mismo, quizás no. Se estaba haciendo ilusiones, pensó. Si quería conocerle, ella había tirado por la borda la oportunidad de ayer. ¿Y si ahora no la llamaba de vuelta? Ranma había tardado cuatro días tras la fiesta en volver a llamarla, y ella se había desgañitado, medio deprimido interiormente pensando que había sido sólo sexo pasajero para él. Cuando por fin la llamó el día anterior, el alivio la invadió de inmediato. Pero casi automáticamente, lo fastidió todo negándose a salir con él. Sus amigas habían empeorado la situación, eso estaba claro. Pero si no fuera por ellas, tal vez no estaría dándose cuenta de que estaba haciendo el tonto, y de que como siguiera así, Ranma, incluso antes de salir juntos, la iba a mandar de paseo. Ahora deseaba más que nunca que fuese a por ella, aunque, si no lo hacía, iba a tener que conformarse. Al menos, sabría de antemano que no habría nada que perseguir, conquistar, o su prioridad por el momento, conocer. Se quejó ante su propia debilidad mental y física. Imágenes del cuerpo de Ranma pegado al suyo, frotándose, transmitiéndole su calor, como lo habían hecho la otra noche rondaban por su cabeza. Soltó un suspiro profundo como liberador de la combustión que se originaba en su centro al no poder aguantarse, era tan difícil no querer tenerle cerca. Puede que esa fuera una razón por la que quería estar alejada de él, insegura de que podría pasar si le volvía a ver. Las chicas ya le habían dicho que empezara a tomar la píldora, apostaban que en menos de un mes iba a empezar a necesitarlo sin duda alguna. Akane las veía demasiado optimistas, pero aún así, las ibas a hacer caso. Puede que siendo más positiva con las posibilidades, surgiera lo deseado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al día siguiente, viernes, en el vestuario masculino de los luchadores de artes marciales de la Universidad de Gaukin, todos se preparaban y cambiaban antes del entrenamiento. La mayoría solían llegar con tiempo de más para que al final les sobrara unos quince o diez minutos, donde empezaban a calentar o estirar por su cuenta antes de que se presentaran los entrenadores y los asistentes. Eran cerca de cincuenta luchadores en total. Normalmente se hacían dos o tres sesiones, cada una con unos quince o veinte hombres. Aún así, era difícil para los entrenadores jefe dedicar exclusividad de tiempo a todos sus alumnos, pues no se podían perder minutos de entrenamiento con cada uno individualmente, al menos no con los más jóvenes, donde lo principal era instruirles en las formas básicas para luego desarrollarlas. Debido a eso, incluso en el entreno, el conjunto de artistas marciales se dividía en grupos más pequeños, según la categoría y el nivel, para poder trabajar más directamente con ellos con la ayuda de los asistentes.

Dos entrenadores jefe cerca de sus cincuenta dirigían a estos hombres, Toikiu y Feng. El primero se ocupaba de la técnica, el segundo de la preparación física. Ambos trabajaban con los chicos por separado pero complementando lo que hacían. Llevaban una rutina de enseñanza bastante disciplinada y seria. Siempre habían trabajado juntos desde que en su juventud ambos compitieran y se hicieran amigos. Sabían de las claves para ganar y llegar a lo más alto después de muchos años de experiencia. Los dos habían conseguido grandes logros no sólo como luchadores, sino también como entrenadores con los muchos muchachos que habían pasado por sus manos. Les formaban, les preparaban, y les hacían trabajar para tocar la gloria. Ansiaban ganar una vez más, como el año pasado, el campeonato nacional de categoría media. El grupo de luchadores de dicha categoría era la que más frutos había dado desde que llegaran hacía cuatro años. Si este año lo conseguían, pasarían a clasificarse para los campeonatos asiáticos que los llevarían a los torneos intercontinentales, algo a lo que se quedaron a las puertas el año anterior y que nunca habían conseguido. La generación del 83, que estaba en su último año, era justamente por la que apostaban fuerte. Había sido y era una de las más grandes: Ranma Saotome, Keyko Jirata, Hwong Kiamara, Syuho Saka, Lei Wulong, Jiro Taor, y Khorei Tanusa. Siete hombres, casi todos en la categoría de peso medio, que les habían dado medallas, títulos, y éxito a gran escala durante esos últimos años. Todos tenían muchas posibilidades para convertirse en luchadores profesionales y ganarse la vida con ello. De todos ellos, Saotome, Taor y Kiamara, eran los más prometedores, pero todos en general habían dado un rendimiento digno de seguir, idea que intentaban inculcar en los jóvenes aprendices. Pero no todo había sido alegría. Malas rachas también habían surgido a lo largo de todo ese tiempo. Lesiones, problemas de comportamiento, e incluso problemas personales se habían inmiscuido en la vida de sus luchadores y en las de los entrenadores propios. Sanciones, castigos, pérdida de becas, etc., se habían sucedido debido a diferentes razones: falta a entrenamientos, a rehabilitación, mal rendimiento académico, consumición de drogas, vitaminas o medicamentos no permitidos por la Asociación de Artes Marciales Nipona, golpes anti-reglamentarios en combate, escupitajos a los árbitros, falta de respeto a los entrenadores o a otros compañeros, aceptación de contratos publicitarios no admitidos por la AAMN, etc. Pero aún así, el prestigio de la universidad en el ámbito deportivo había subido como la espuma gracias a los combates y a la dedicación de estos señores y del resto del grupo. En el equipo no tenían reglas, y a los entrenadores les daba igual si las había o no. Ellos, con tal de que sus chicos rindieran en lo que les tocaba estaban tranquilos. Como decía Jiro, daba igual si se pasaban toda la noche de juerga, si bebían más o menos, o simplemente no dormían. Si para la hora del combate estaban despiertos y listos para pelear, todo el mundo estaba bien. Era cuando todo eso te repercutía que tenías que tener cuidado. De fiesta precisamente estaban hablando los chicos en el vestuario, cada uno frente a su taquilla. Hacían y deshacían planes para ese fin de semana. Ese sábado, de los amigos de Ranma, Syuho era el único que combatía fuera, en Yokohama, el resto competían en casa.

–Joder tíos, podríais esperarme ¿no? –se quejó Syuho que veía como los otros le ignoraban.

–¿Pero a qué hora llegas? –preguntó Nya, un chaval que estaba en su tercer año.

A veces salían todos juntos en grupo, como equipo, añadiéndose cada cual con más gente si quería.

–Sobre las doce, volvemos en autobús.

–¿Y a qué hora es el combate? –preguntó Ranma que estaba quitándose la camisa.

–A las ocho y media, voy detrás de Toshiro.

–Bah, tío, no sé, te podrías encontrar con nosotros en donde quedemos –contestó Jiro de pie con una pierna encima de una pequeña banqueta que todos tenían delante de su taquilla. Se estaba vendando la mano y la muñeca derecha con esparadrapo.

–Si, y también podríais esperarme, no os cuesta nada. Sólo tendré que cambiarme. Además, los sitios no empiezan a llenarse hasta la una o así, y sabéis que tengo el coche en el taller –recordó.

–Pues vete en bus o coge el metro –se mofó Jiro.

Algunos le rieron la gracia.

Syuho no le hizo caso. Sabía como era Jiro, y a veces quería hacerse el gracioso, o el muy capullo, dependiendo de la perspectiva. Era un tío con el que tenías que andarte con cuidado. Si tenías un problema con alguien, era el primero en respaldarte, pero como te metieras con él lo llevabas claro, se volvía un hijo de puta en un santiamén. Era mejor de amigo que de enemigo.

–Yo pasaré a recogerte, no te preocupes.

Syuho miró a Ranma agradecido.

–Gracias tío. –Sonrió.

–Bueno, ¿pero entonces a dónde vamos? ¿Nos aclaramos o qué?- preguntó Jiro irritado, quería cerrar los planes cuanto antes.

–Podríamos ir a la Discoteca Buddha –mencionó Nya–. Me han dicho que está muy bien. Por lo visto es gigantesco. Tiene varias barras, pistas de baile, espectáculos a lo grande, chicas gogos, y la música de la mejorcita…

–Ahí le has dao Nya, di que sí. ¿Qué decís? –preguntó Jiro al resto.

La mayoría asintió sin importarle mucho a dónde fueran, ya que al final se lo pasaban bien en cualquier lado.

–Pues decidido, al Buddha. ¿A la una está bien, Syuho? –le preguntó a este en tono burlón.

–Sí, idiota.

Jiro se rió satisfecho por haberlo picado.

–¿Quieres venirte Kiamara? –preguntó Ranma al compañero que tenía en la taquilla de al lado.

Hwong se giró para encararle e hizo una mueca que reflejaba que iba a declinar la propuesta por otra mejor.

–No puedo tío, mi novia me tiene cogido todo el fin de semana –contestó sonriendo.

–Lo que te tiene bien cogido son las pelotas… –dijo con una sonrisa pícara Jiro.

Muchos echaron unas buenas carcajadas.

–Bueno, al menos yo tengo donde meterla, no como otros que no se comen ni una rosca – le respondió Kiamara jugando también.

Más carcajadas se oyeron por parte de los artistas marciales. Ranma y Hwong dejaron de reírse viendo como Jiro se había puesto más serio. Había replicado algo así como que se había cepillado a no se cuantas chicas, pero muchos no le tomaron en serio o no le escucharon por la risa propia o por la de los demás.

–Por cierto, Ranma, ¿vas a traer a tu chica mañana? –ese fue Syuho.

Jiro puso atención disimuladamente, haciendo como que no les miraba.

–No lo creo, este finde no puedev–explicó.

–¿No puede, o no quiere? Seguro que la dejaste insatisfecha –Jiro volvía a ser el de hace un momento, un imbécil. Cuando la tomaba con uno era de lo más insoportable.

–Deja de meter cizaña, Jiro, quieres –le avisó Ranma.

–Tranqui tío. Había oído que era un bombón, sólo querría haberla conocido para verificarlo.

–Ya… –contestó desconfiado Ranma.

De muchos era de los pocos que realmente le conocía. Jiro era un tío complicado, tenías que llegar a pasar bastante tiempo a su lado para conocerle y entenderle. Normalmente, era el más problemático de todos. Le encantaban las chicas, y la fiesta, como a todos, pero para él, eran como una obsesión. A veces hacía putadas y se metía en líos allí donde fuera. Empezaba discusiones por nada, se liaba con las mujeres de otros, y de una forma u otra, acababa siempre en una pelea de golpes hasta el cuello, devolviéndolos si es que todavía estaba sobrio. No había tenido una infancia muy feliz: problemas familiares, malas notas en el colegio, expulsiones en el instituto. Era una suerte que tuviera una beca y estuviera haciendo una carrera, y todo, gracias a las artes marciales. Las había empezado en la calle, con sus amigos, haciendo el gamberro. Al principio, de joven, Jiro no hizo más que meterse en bandas callejeras para abusar de su fuerza y agilidad y ganar a otros en combate. Se calmó bastante cuando lo mandaron con su abuelo a las afueras de la ciudad. Su madre ya no sabía que hacer con él, y encima tenía bastantes responsabilidades con las dos niñas que había tenido con su actual marido, que no era el padre de Jiro. Tal vez ese fuera uno de sus problemas, que se había sentido desplazado y no controlado por nadie. No había recibido mucho cariño a lo largo de su vida, ni por parte de su madre, ni de su padre desaparecido, que le tuvieron cuando ambos eran bastante jóvenes. Jiro se sentía solo. Siempre quería quedar con los amigos o estar acompañado. Se mosqueaba cuando alguien del grupo se echaba novia, pues eso significaba menos tiempo para los colegas y para él. Las relaciones serias y estables simplemente no existían para Jiro, al menos, en cuanto a mujeres se refería. Sólo contaba el tirarse a cuantas chicas pudiera. Sería un milagro el día que se echara una novia de verdad y se asentara. Por eso Ranma le avisaba con el tono de ese último 'Ya…' dándose cuenta del interés incauto que siempre mostraba hacia las mujeres de los demás, tanto si las conocía como si no. Para Ranma, frenarle más de una vez le había costado una gran bronca con él, y eso que era de los pocos que realmente se preocupaba como amigo. Eso Jiro lo sabía. En el fondo, era buen tío. Pero tela cada vez que tenías que pararle los pies. Era único. Por eso, había que saber tratarle de una forma especial. No todos se llevaban bien con él, por no decir que andaba siempre intimidando a los novatos. Montaba escenas, le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y amaba ganar por encima de todo. Su competitividad a veces le cegaba, perdiendo toda cordura cuando los problemas se agravaban a un nivel serio. Si había palabras para resumir a Jiro, esas eran 'que era un salido necesitado de apoyo'.

Ranma dejó pasar la conversación que siguió, pensando en Akane. Esperaba que no se cabreara mucho porque no la hubiese vuelto a llamar. El domingo todo se vería. Le habría gustado que hubiera aceptado a salir con él a la primera para poder llevarla de fiesta con sus amigos. Quería presentarla, hacerle ver en el entorno en el que se movía, bailar con ella, divertirse, seducirla. Había tantas cosas que quería hacer con ella. Si bien el sexo era una de sus primeras necesidades después de aquella noche, la verdad es que carecía de valor si no podía hacer otras cosas, que era lo que conseguiría que fuese su novia de nuevo. Tenía que hablar con ella, escucharla, saber de sus motivaciones, de su nueva vida, para saber si iban por el mismo camino, o si se podía encauzar con ella en algún punto, para a partir de ahí, andar juntos. Volvió al mundo real dándose cuenta de lo loco de sus pensamientos. Era demasiado pronto para imaginar un futuro juntos. Ni siquiera habían salido. Tenía que ir paso por paso, sin prisa, y disfrutar del momento.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

–¡Mía! –gritó una joven agachándose y poniendo las manos juntas con los brazos estirados para colocar la pelota.

Ésta fue rematada al otro lado del campo por otra chica con un fuerte impacto que marcó punto desatando los típicos gritos en las jugadoras de voleibol al marcar un tanto. Todas se unieron en una piña.

–¡Bien chicas! Seguir así, no aguantarán mucho más –dijo la que en aquel momento era la capitana en el área de juego.

El árbitro dio señal de continuar el partido y el mismo equipo, el Teracoya, se posicionó para hacer el saque.

El balón fue de un lado a otro a través de la red, normalmente en tandas de tres toques, siendo tocado de dedos, rematado, y bloqueado. Todos los movimientos estaban entrelazados por las palabras y voces de las componentes de ambos equipos, ayudándose con la comunicación para controlar el balón. Tras un par de minutos, una de las jugadoras del equipo local, el Mohuroka, cometió un error cediendo el punto al Teracoya que se hacía con el segundo set por 24 a 26. La primera parte del partido llegó a su fin con el pitido de la bocina, con el Teracoya ganando dos sets a cero. Un set más, y se harían con la victoria. Los dos equipos se dirigieron a los vestuarios en el descanso de quince minutos. Las chicas del Mohuroka iban en un silencio sepulcral, pasando por el umbral de la puerta del vestuario hasta que esta se cerró y el equipo completo quedó en su interior sentado sobre las baldas de madera en forma de U. Sólo la fisioterapeuta se escurrió en la habitación con hielo de repuesto y unos vendajes para atender a Maika, que se había lesionado nada más empezar el partido con un esguince en el tobillo. El primer y segundo entrenador se quedaron fuera a unos cuantos metros de distancia impotentes y cabreados. Hablaban de cómo podían darle la vuelta al partido, qué tácticas podían utilizar, y cómo levantar el ánimo de sus chicas, que parecían ya vencidas. Ellas eran en realidad las que deberían motivarse a sí mismas si es que querían ganar.

–¿Se puede saber que nos pasa? Estamos haciendo el ridículo ahí fuera. Se supone que tendríamos que estar dándoles una paliza –dijo incrédula Ariko, una veterana-. Por favor, están por la mitad de la tabla y nosotras aquí regalándoles el partido.

–La número diez nos está destrozando, deberíamos bloquear mejor sus remates –añadió una suplente.

–Lo siento tías, es mi culpa. Hoy llego tarde a todos los bloqueos –respondió Yuiko.

–No te preocupes –le animó otra compañera poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

–Si. Borra toda la primera parte pero ya, concéntrate ahora solo en estar ahí con Tawin para parar a la número diez –agregó Nikao.

–Y deberíamos hablar más, hay más ruido que otras veces, se ve que se han traído a todos sus fans –acertó Akane.

–Si tías, vamos. Hemos estado a un paso de hacernos con los sets, sólo tenemos que jugar en serio y cambiaremos el rumbo del partido –volvió a hablar Nikao–. Además, hemos estado toda la semana entrenando sus tipos de ataque, deberíamos machacarlas.

–Eso, eso. Sólo tenemos que corregir un par de cosas, lo que hemos dicho, lo de los bloqueos, la comunicación, y el ser más agresivas –completo Ariko alentando a todo su equipo.

En ese momento la puerta del vestuario se abrió dejando paso a los entrenadores con caras de pocos amigos. El silencio se hizo de repente y los dos hombres mantuvieron la mirada fija sobre los rostros de las chicas, estudiándolas. Después de unos momentos de tensión, las palabras del primer entrenador brotaron con enfado.

–¿Qué coño está pasando hoy eh? Explicadme.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al final, el fin de semana se le había pasado bastante rápido. Entre algunas compras, limpiar la casa, estudiar, el combate, y salir de fiesta, no había parado. Estaba contento. Había ganado la pelea de ese sábado descalificando a otro de los luchadores difíciles de la competición. "Uno menos," pensó con una sonrisa. La juerga de la noche anterior fue también genial. Después de haber recogido a Syuho en su casa, fueron al punto en donde habían quedado con el resto. Fueron como unos veinte en total, contando sólo a los luchadores. Luego había más gente, amigos de amigos y novias, aumentando el número del grupo. El sitio donde estuvieron, la Discoteca Buddha, resultó ser fantástico. Mucha música, marcha, distintas salas, chicas muy guapas… Una pena que no hubiera tenido a Akane a su lado, habría hecho lo que muchas parejas: bailar con ella, besarla, tomar una copa, y algo más. Incluso Jiro no había dado problemas, y eso ya era decir mucho. Se había puesto como una cuba, pero al menos se había mantenido sereno.

Hoy domingo, se había levantado tarde y se había preparado algo de comer. Vio la televisión, llamó por teléfono a varias personas, y revisó unos apuntes de clase. Para cerca de la seis, ya estaba duchándose y arreglándose para salir de casa a y media pasadas. Condujo entre las calles de la ciudad mirando el GPS que llevaba en el coche. Llegó hasta el lugar sin problemas. Aparcó y se dirigió hasta la entrada del gran recinto, la Universidad de Mohuroka. Ahora lo siguiente era llegar hasta la cancha de voleibol. Tendría que preguntar si no quería dar vueltas como un tonto. Había estado ahí en una ocasión para combatir, pero no recordaba necesariamente el campus. Vio a una chica andando sola en dirección a unos edificios hacia la izquierda.

–Perdona, ¿sabes dónde está la cancha de voleibol?

Ella le miró mostrando una sonrisa.

–Estás de suerte, voy para allá. Sígueme.

Ranma también sonrió.

–Perfecto. Gracias– respondió mientras caminaban.

–¿Vienes por el Teracoya o por el Mohuroka? –preguntó la chica.

–Mmm, el Mohuroka, conozco a una chica que juega en el equipo.

–¿En serio? ¿Quién? –cuestionó de nuevo la joven con una voz enérgica.

Ranma la miró, echándole unos veinte años. Seguramente estaría en su segundo año de universidad.

–Akane Tendo.

–Oh Akane… –dijo como imaginándola, la mirada al cielo–. Me encanta como juega, tiene una garra. Ojala pudiera llegar a ser tan buena como ella –habló mirando a Ranma de soslayo un segundo después–. Mi hermana mayor juega también el equipo, se llama Tawin. Yo estoy jugando en el equipo B, aunque me gustaría que me subieran al A. Siempre que puedo, vengo a verlas. Aunque hoy ya veo que llegamos tarde.

–Si, empezaba a las siete ¿no?

La chica asintió.

–¿Son buenas? Es la primera vez que vengo a verlas –preguntó Ranma.

–Hombre, están en primera división, que es la mejor, así que buenas son. Este año están haciendo una buena temporada, han ganado varios partidos importantes. El de hoy deberían de ganarlo con facilidad –contestó la chica.

Siguieron andando unos minutos más hasta entrar en un amplio edificio bajo y ancho. La chica saludó al de recepción y ambos empezaron a subir las escaleras para llegar a las gradas. La bocina que daba inicio al tercer set se escuchó a lo lejos y el ruido se hizo más alto mezclando a los espectadores y a las jugadoras. Una vez en el primer piso divisaron la cancha y las gradas que lo cercaban. Había bastante gente, algo que sorprendió a Ranma. Tal vez fuera por que era domingo y más gente podía ir, o que realmente el voleibol femenino tenía ahí mucha afición. Él estaba acostumbrado a que allí donde fuera se llenaran los estadios. Se había hecho bastante famoso con las artes marciales, y en muchas ocasiones no pasaba desapercibido, siendo saludado por hombres, niños, adultos, y ancianos. La chica que lo había guiado hasta ahí acabó presentándose, dado que no se habían dicho los nombres, y se despidió para ir a un lugar concreto en las gradas donde distinguió a varios amigos suyos. Ranma anduvo despacio, adaptándose al lugar. Donde estaba él, había unas barandillas en las que la gente se apoyaba quedándose de pie. Decidió hacerlo por unos minutos. Fue entonces que prestó más atención al campo buscando a la musa de sus sueños, encontrándola: "Akane"

Aún estando lejos, pudo comprender instantáneamente por que la gente acudía, o al menos, el sector masculino. Los uniformes que llevaban le quitaban el aire a uno: camiseta roja ajustadas a sus bustos y cinturas, pantaloncitos negros cortos pegados, rodilleras blancas, calcetines largos también blancos hasta las rodillas, y zapatillas a juego. Vaya, si Akane se presentaba así de ahora en adelante en sus sueños, disfrutaría el doble sabiendo como le sentaba la ropa. Tras ese escaneo corporal, dirigió sus ojos al marcador. Iban perdiendo, y por bastante, dos sets abajo y el tercero acababa de empezar. Volvió a enfocarla en el campo. Estaba en la segunda línea de ataque, lejos de la red, concentrada. Vio como gritaba algo sus compañeras con determinación y energía; parecía animarlas. Se separó de la barandilla y fue a buscar un sitio en el que sentarse, uno que no estuviera en una zona muy llena. Echó un vistazo al recinto, mirando a ver si reconocía a alguien, como por ejemplo, a alguien de la familia Tendo, a quienes no había visto en todo ese tiempo. Nabiki era la excepción. La había visto en un par de ocasiones, y porque estaba en un lugares cerca de donde vivía él, pero nada más. Varias personas se giraron a mirarle y le observaron dándose cuenta de quien era. Un niño incluso se acercó tras unos minutos en los cuales no había parado de mirarle sin descanso para pedirle un autógrafo. Ranma respondió con una sonrisa sincera firmando. Le encantaba que los niños le vieran con aquella imagen de ¿héroe? Al menos eso era mucho más seguro que las miradas de algunas jovencitas. Menos mal que ya pasó esa etapa de ajuste. Ahora, todo eso le parecía normal.

El partido continuó, siendo el Mohuroka el que ganara el tercer set. El cuarto también tenía pinta de que lo fueran a ganar las locales de nuevo. Ranma se deleitó mirando cómo jugaba Akane, aparte del resto del equipo. Parecía haber cambiado tanto. Era atlética y a la vez flexible. Se tiraba rápidamente al suelo a por balones para salvarlos, y también los colocaba para que otra los rematara. Hablaba todo el rato a sus compañeras, bien para animarlas, indicarlas, o celebrar un punto. Viéndola desde fuera, parecía una jugadora muy buena, con confianza en su juego, con experiencia, y con técnica. Le hacía pensar que se asemejaba a él, aunque el suyo fuera un deporte distinto. Él tenia esas cualidades y otras más, excepto lo de jugar en equipo. Siempre luchaba solo. Así eran las artes marciales, todo se centraba en él y sólo en él. ¿Qué habría sido de las artes marciales para Akane? ¿Las seguía practicando aún? Dudaba que lo hubiera dejado. Aunque ahora jugara al voleibol, lo que había sido su pasión durante toda su vida desde pequeña había sido el arte. Tendría que preguntárselo.

El equipo de Akane se hizo con el cuarto set bastante raspado. Se notaba el cansancio de las jugadoras que ahora se disputaban el último set a quince puntos. El Mohuroka llevaba la ventaja, aunque el saque era para el Teracoya. El tiempo pasó llegando a los momentos decisivos del partido. Se tenía que ganar el set por dos puntos de ventaja. El marcador era 14-13 para las locales. Si anotaban una vez más, habrían ganado.

Gritos y risas se oyeron por todo lo alto cuando la número trece del Mohuroka anotaba el punto que les daba la victoria. Todas las chicas se arremolinaron en torno a Nikao, protagonista de ese remate, y la abrazaron, unido a sonrisas y saltos de alegría. Ranma sonrió también. Habían ganado, Akane había ganado, y se alegraba mucho por ella. Eso no hacía más que ayudar a sus planes, unos que ya habían comenzado. Ambos equipos se dieron la mano y los entrenadores se despidieron de la entrenadora contrincante con un apretón de manos. El alivio era visible en sus caras. Muchos de los fans también vitorearon, uniéndose a la fiesta. La cancha se fue vaciando tiempo después, tanto de jugadoras y árbitros, como de espectadores, familiares y universitarios. Ranma se quedó en su sitio un rato más, no teniendo prisa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

–¡Guauu! ¿Habéis visto eso? –exclamó eufórica Nikao que no se creía lo que había hecho.

–¡Ha sido increíble! ¡Qué remate tía! No les has volado las cabezas a las del Teracoya de milagro –añadió Tawin.

El vestuario se había convertido en la continuación del jolgorio que había comenzado en la pista. Todas estaban felices y radiantes por haber ganado otro partido. Llevaban una racha muy buena, y esperanzadas de seguir por el mismo camino, soñaban con llegar a las finales de la competición de ese año. El estruendo se amainó cuando los entrenadores entraron poco después para acortar el resumen que hacían después de cada partido y dejar que todo el mundo se fuera a casa. Todas se sentaron esperando a oír las palabras del jefe.

–Buen trabajo chicas. Ahora ya sabéis que aunque las cosas se pongan negras, somos capaces de salir adelante. La primera parte no sé dónde estabais. Supongo que la concentración antes de empezar el partido no estaba en donde tenía que estar. Pero me alegro de que regresaseis de allí en donde estuvierais todas para meteros en el juego y haceros con él.

Sonrisas por la emoción y caras de asentimiento se repetían por la razón del entrenador.

–No podemos bajar la guardia toda una primera parte, porque no siempre vamos a poder reaccionar como hoy. Tenemos que ser constantes porque hay equipos mucho mejores que este. Espero que hayáis aprendido la lección. Cuando queréis jugar os coméis a quien se os pone por delante, así que no perdáis ese centro –y con una gran sonrisa, pasando a ser más amistoso, miró a Nikao en una de las esquinas–. Bueno Nikao, ¿nos enseñarás a hacer ese remate de la muerte que te has sacado hoy de la manga?

Todas se echaron a reír y algunos comentarios siguieron a ese, por lo espectacular y acertado de tal jugada y movimiento. Al rato, el entrenador se dirigió a ellas nuevamente.

–Bueno chicas, descansar y recuperaros, que la semana que viene nos toca el Shinyukai. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento el martes –y con eso salió del vestuario.

El segundo entrenador también dijo algunas palabras parecidas, alguna que otra broma y salió siguiendo a su predecesor.

La mayoría de ellas se empezaron a desvestir para irse a las duchas. Las que no habían jugado casi nada, simplemente cogieron su bolsa, se despidieron, y se marcharon a casa. Las que se quedaron, aún hablaban como cotorras del partido. Con la adrenalina por los aires debido a los minutos finales, les iba a llevar un rato calmarse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ranma ya estaba abajo, de pie, cerca de recepción apoyado en una columna que lo resguardaba de la gente agrupada que había en la entrada. No eran tantas las personas esperando. Seguramente estaban ahí aún por alguna de las chicas, como él. Vio salir al equipo perdedor con el mismo chándal de color azul oscuro. Se iban serias, altivas algunas, cabizbajas otras. Un autobús las esperaba en la salida para llevarlas de vuelta a casa. Ranma miró su reloj, las nueve en punto. Akane saldría pronto, pensó poniéndose nervioso. "Joder, no es el momento para ponerme como un flan," se reprochó. Ahora era cuando le daba una sorpresa y la invitaba a cenar. Suplicaba que hoy no se negara. Sería bastante humillante una segunda vez y en persona. Había visto salir a algunas de las jugadoras de su equipo que parecían no haberse duchado por no jugar. Algunas saludaron a los familiares y otras se fueron directamente sin parar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akane estaba terminando de atarse sus zapatillas deportivas sentada en el banco para después ir a peinarse el cabello mojado delante del espejo. Pasaba de secárselo, ya había hecho lo que podía con la toalla. Iba con los pantalones largos del chándal de equipo, de color negro, y una camiseta gris suelta de manga corta, pero metida por la cintura. Aún le quedaba ponerse la sudadera, también negra con el nombre del equipo en el pecho, y el abrigo crema de plumas con capucha que se había comprado ese invierno. Todavía hacía frío a pesar de que el mes de marzo estaba a punto de terminar. Nikao casi había acabado también de arreglarse. Las dos irían al apartamento juntas, Nikao conduciendo su coche.

–¿Estás lista Akane? –le preguntó echándose la bolsa deportiva al hombro sentada en la balda.

–Sí –respondió guardando los aseos de baño y poniéndose las prendas de ropa.

Luego hizo lo que su amiga con la bolsa, se la puso en el hombro dejando que ésta colgara baja a la altura de su cadera. Dijeron adiós a las compañeras que aún estaban dentro y después salieron del vestuario andando juntas por los estrechos pasillos que conducían a la salida. Iba tan enfrascada en su conversación con Nikao que ni siquiera vio a Ranma a su derecha cuando salió a recepción. La salida del edificio era por la izquierda, donde algunas personas ya las llamaban para felicitarlas y hablar con ellas un rato.

Ranma se quedó congelado cuando la vio. Iba con una amiga y se giraba dándole la espalda para empezar a hablar con las personas que estaban allí. Frenado en seco, dedujo que no le había visto. Ahora encima no veía bien el interrumpirla. Algunas de sus compañeras seguían aún ahí con sus familiares, que no paraban de hablar entre ellos. Se decidió a esperar a que Akane terminara de hablar, que no fue mucho tiempo. Parecía que Akane tenía ganas de irse. La vio moverse hacía las puertas dobles de cristal saliendo detrás de la otra chica.

–Akane –llamó, pero no le debió de escuchar porque desapareció detrás de la puerta que se cerraba. Fue tras ella pasando entre las distintas personas. Una vez fuera, volvió a llamarla, estando a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

–Akane –alzó la voz esta vez.

–Me parece que te están llamando –le dijo Nikao dándose la vuelta para ver a un hombre acercarse a ellas. Akane hizo lo mismo quedándose blanca ante tal aparición.

–¿Ranma? –dijo ella con el mismo asombro que tuvo cuando él la llamó por teléfono.

Ranma llegó hasta ellas.

–Hola. Te estaba llamando –miró hacia atrás de donde venia, para luego mirarla de nuevo–, pero no me has escuchado. Hola –se dirigió a Nikao esta vez.

La chica respondió de igual forma habiéndose quedado un tanto como Akane. "¿Así que este es Ranma? Joder…" pensó dándole un vistazo rápido a su figura. Lo que era seguro es que Akane no estaba con un mosquito muerto.

–¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –preguntó la que más sorprendida estaba.

–He venido a verte. Vi el mensaje que me dejaste el otro día en el móvil, pero preferí no contestarte para aparecer aquí hoy –contestó sonriendo.

–Me parece que alguien ha querido darte una sorpresa –resumió Nikao viendo la escena. Estaba de pie un poco por detrás de Akane totalmente de espectadora.

–Calla tía –le susurró Akane sonrojada mirándole con las cejas fruncidas.

–¿Quieres ir a cenar? Supongo que tendrás hambre –aunque automáticamente se corrigió–, bueno, tendréis –dijo mirando a Nikao para incluirla también.

–Oh, no. No, gracias. Yo me marcho a casa, que estoy agotada, ha sido un partido muy duro –aseguró rápida.

–Bueno, yo… –Akane, aunque aún en su trance, no es que quisiera negarse, no después de lo del otro día. Miró hacia sus deportivas –Es que mira que ropas llevo, no es plan de ir así –concluyó.

–Da igual, no tenemos que ir a ningún sitio fino –sonrió–. Además, entiendo que acabas de salir de un partido.

–Sí, da igual Akane –añadió Nikao–. Anda, dame la bolsa –le dijo cogiéndosela–, me la llevo a casa para que no la arrastres ¿vale?

Akane se dejó hacer sin oponerse.

–Gracias –logró susurrar.

–¿Llevas lo necesario encima? ¿La cartera, las llaves? –preguntó Nikao.

–Sí –contestó Akane palpándose los bolsillos.

–Bueno, pues entonces me largo. Encantada Ranma –le dijo tendiéndole la mano–. Nikao, la compañera de apartamento de Akane.

–Encantado. ¿Una de la que gritó por el teléfono? –preguntó divertido.

Akane se empezó a poner púrpura mientras Nikao reía.

–Sí, una de ellas. Nos vemos. Hasta luego Akane –y se empezó a ir al coche.

–Adiós –medio susurró ante tal situación.

Uno, se había olvidado de presentar a su amiga, dos, ambos se reían de lo del otro día, tres, sus piernas no dejaban de temblar, y cuatro, sus ojos no dejaban de babear por el hombre que tenía delante, vestido en unos vaqueros oscuros y una chaqueta corta que dejaba entrever una sudadera con capucha debajo. "Él tampoco va tan arreglado," pensó.

–No sabía que jugaras tan bien –dijo Ranma una vez quedaron solos–. ¿Nos vamos?

Akane asintió sonrojada y ambos empezaron a andar hacia el coche de él.

"Bien, la primera parte del plan ha salido como quería. A ver como sigue lo demás" se dijo Ranma.


	9. Noveno, el Postre

Ya sabéis de sobra que esto no lo hago para sacar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es un entretenimiento. Todo es propiedad de Rumiko.

_**Noveno, el Postre**_

Fueron a cenar a un sitio cercano, no muy lejos de la Universidad de Mohuroka. Ranma no conocía muy bien la zona así que le dejó a Akane la elección del lugar. El establecimiento era pequeño, no más de seis mesas en total dentro del local con una gran barra. Akane lo conocía gracias a Koi, que la había traído poco después de que lo abrieran el año pasado. La comida era tradicional, los mejores platos siendo los fideos soba con salsa tamari y el cerdo tonkatsu, que fue lo que pidieron. Había unas pocas personas más, un hombre hablando con el camarero que limpiaba la barra, dos más en una mesa viendo el televisor que había en una esquina alta de la pared lateral, y dos chicas charlando en la mesa de la esquina al fondo. El viaje en coche no había sido nada de otro mundo, se rompió el hielo, se hicieron un par de gracias, y se escogió el partido reciente como tema de conversación. Eso los relajó bastante, saber que podían hablar como personas normales después de no haberse visto en una semana. Para cuando llegaron al lugar, ya estaban centrados en pedir las bebidas y la cena.

Justamente esto no era lo que Ranma había tenido en mente como una cita, o una cena. Dejaba mucho que desear comparado con un restaurante de calidad, ya no digamos siquiera lujo. Pero al menos estaba con ella y eso era lo que contaba. Parecía estar a gusto, y si ella estaba bien, él también. Estaban sentados en baquetas altas frente a la barra de madera cerca de la gran ventana iluminada de la entrada. Ambos se habían quitado las chaquetas y disfrutaban en silencio por unos momentos del té caliente bien entrante para el cuerpo.

–¿Y cómo es que seguiste tan en serio con el voleibol? –preguntó Ranma una vez hechos los pedidos y centrando toda su atención en ella.

No es que hubiera dejado de hacerlo en ningún momento, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo al cien por cien, sin tener que conducir o mirar por donde caminaba.

–Bueno, en el instituto no se me había dado tan mal y también quería hacer algo que me distrajera y mantuviera ocupada, además de en forma física. Era mejor que hacer nada, y que probar las artes marciales, que probarlas, las probé. Pero digamos que no me fue muy bien –dijo algo triste, como si no le gustara hablar de esa experiencia.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que no te fue bien?

–Vamos Ranma, todo el mundo sabe que he sido de siempre una negada para las artes marciales, que aunque haya sido mi pasión, no tenía las cualidades que se requieren para practicarlo en serio –dijo mirándole a la cara algo reservada, como si la estuviera tomando por tonta. Él ya sabía todo eso.

Ranma se quedó sorprendido. El hecho de que ella aceptara que no era muy buenaEso acababa de ser un choque frontal.

–Me pasé dos semanas entrenando con el equipo de la universidad a modo de prueba, junto con otras chicas más que intentaban entrar en el equipo como yo. Pero tuve poca suerte, me torcí ambos tobillos y acabé llena de golpes y moratones por mi inexperiencia. Había gente que sabía mucho más que yo, y me lo dejaron saber –dio a entender que no fue fácil pasar por aquello–. Los entrenadores me dijeron que tenía mucha fuerza, que era muy agresiva, blah blah blah, pero que estaba bastante atrasada comparada al grupo en general. También dijeron que si quería mejorar por mi cuenta y luego intentarlo de nuevo al año siguiente, que lo hiciera, que no tenían ningún problema, pero que por el momento no me aceptaban. Me ofrecieron ir a los entrenamientos para practicar y trabajar con las chicas voluntariamente, para ayudarlas y eso. Pero pasé, para ser maniquí de golpes mejor estaba en cualquier otro lado. Fue entonces que probé con el voleibol.

–¿Entonces no las sigues practicando? –preguntó Ranma temiéndose la respuesta.

–No, la verdad es que no –respondió con desconsuelo–. Alguna vez me he puesto a hacer algo por mi cuenta porque tenía tiempo, me aburría, o por la propia añoranza. A veces me voy a ver los entrenamientos de los chicos y las chicas. Cuando me puedo colar claro, no siempre dejan.

Ranma sintió como una parte de él se marchitaba. Las artes marciales era lo que les había unido, aparte de ese condenado acuerdo entre sus padres de casarse. Pero la verdadera razón por la que en el fondo habían conectado, a pesar de todas las peleas, eran las artes de la lucha, y ahora ella ya no las practicaba. La vida seguía, pensó. Aún así, no soportaba ver a una Akane olvidándose por completo de su sueño: ser una buena, si no experta, artista marcial.

–Deberías volver a practicarlas –dejó caer suavemente.

Akane le miró no muy convencida.

–No sé, ya no tengo tiempo para ellas, ni tampoco motivación. Había un tiempo en el que realmente me quería convertir en la mejor. Pero ahora, sabiendo lo que tengo que saber, que no valgo, pues no me como la cabeza –expresó siendo sincera.

–Lo pones desde una perspectiva muy negativa –indicó.

–Qué me vas a decir tú, Ranma, si nunca quisiste ayudarme –le miró directa a los ojos–. Me jodiste mucho todas aquellas veces en las que sólo te entretenías y reías de mí…

–Una vez estuvimos juntos te tomé más en serio –replicó.

–No lo suficiente –dijo con un tono distante.

–Pues ahora, si quieres, te ofrezco ayuda para volver a recordarlas –todo con tal de pasar el mayor tiempo con ella–, y en serio –agregó determinado.

–No gracias, un poco tarde para eso –dijo algo molesta. "¿Pero quién se cree que es? ¿Piensa que me está rescatando de mis sueños frustrados?"

–Tú me podrías enseñar algo de voleibol a cambio. Sé muy poco acerca de las reglas –insistió.

–Si no, y a hacer castillos de arena también. Ranma, ¿a qué viene esto? –suspiró–. Pienso que lo mejor es que tú te dediques a tus artes marciales y yo a mi voleibol, punto.

Ambos se hundieron en un incómodo silencio.

–Tampoco quería que te pusieras así, no era mi intención –dijo Ranma dándose cuenta de cuanto le había afectado la simple propuesta.

Akane se destensó soltando el aire contenido en sus pulmones de forma profunda, poniendo la cabeza gacha en señal de disculpa. Pero que idiota era, ponerse así sólo porque él quería ayudarla a recuperar algo que ella había dejado a lo largo del camino, algo que había sido vital en su momento.

–No me he puesto de ninguna manera –murmuró mintiendo, el orgullo siempre interponiéndose–. Es sólo que encerré las artes marciales en el armario hace bastante tiempo… y también intenté encerrarte a ti detrás de ellas –confesó abriéndole parte de sus recuerdos–, pues ibais unidos. Y que ahora quieras sacarlas de ahí…

–¿Querías olvidarme? –preguntó Ranma sin ningún tipo de reproche, aunque por dentro sintió como le pelaban la piel a su corazón con una navaja, sangrando en el proceso, tal y como pelas una manzana con un cuchillo.

–¿Olvidarte? –sonrió tristemente–. No sabía como hacerlo, aunque créeme, lo intenté de mil formas. Pero nunca funcionó, porque me traicionaba a mi misma. Que boba era. En el fondo no quería olvidarme de ti, habías sido una parte muy importante de mi vida. Que puedo decir, eres único –le sonrió–, por muchas razones.

–Entiendo. Lo mismo puedo decir de ti –y sonrió de vuelta.

Akane continuó hablando como si estuviera sola, no importándole perderse en sus memorias delante de él.

–A veces no entendía como pude sentir tanto por otra persona hasta el punto que el dolor me parecía físico, como si llevara los cortes, moratones, y heridas todas al aire libre, desprotegidas. Y que ese dolor, sin embargo, estuviera en lo más hondo de mí misma, enterrado ahí –se quedó mirando a un punto fijo, con la mirada muerta, perdida en el pasado.

Ranma, callado, la contemplaba. Sabía que estaba hablando de él. Empezaba a vislumbrar hasta que alcance había sufrido ella con la ruptura, la separación. Casi igual que él, sólo que la diferencia parecía estar en que él lo había sabido llevar mejor que ella durante todo ese tiempo. Le pasó la mano por delante de los ojos para traerla de vuelta al mundo real.

–Oh perdona, no quería enrollarme con mis tonterías trágicas. Demasiado profundo para la primera cita ¿no crees? –esbozó una sonrisa–. Hablemos de otra cosa –cambió totalmente su postura, irguiéndose más sobre la silla y manteniendo los codos encima de la barra–, cuéntame qué has hecho en todo este tiempo.

–Vale, pero sólo si quedamos otro día para practicar juntos. –Se giró hacia ella–. Ya sé que no quieres que te presione con el tema, pero de verdad que quiero refrescarte la memoria con algunas katas y algunos golpes. Te sentirás como nueva, te lo prometo. –Nueva en el sentido de recuperar algo que te daba la vida, que sacaba lo mejor que hay en ti–. No te arrepentirás. ¿Qué dices?

–¿Asegurándote ya el terreno para verme sin habértelo ganado? Estás presionando mucho la cosa –flirteó Akane de pronto.

–Me anticipo a mis movimientos porque ya sé que voy a conseguir lo que quiero.

–Te veo muy convencido de ello.

Akane, que ya estaba medio sonrojada, intentaba evitarlo sin mucho éxito cubriéndose las mejillas con las manos. Ranma se volvía tan atractivo cuando iba a por ella de esa manera tan confiada. Inspiraba sumisión y rebeldía por parte su parte.

–Y no dudes que lo estoy –respondió–. No hacerlo sería una estupidez. Como decirlo… Cuando quieres algo, no mejor, cuando deseas algo, tienes que pensar que lo vas a conseguir, porque así no te das opciones a pensar lo contrario. Simplemente hay ese fin, no otro, sólo puedes ganar porque es lo único que hay en tu camino. No te puedes caer porque no tienes donde caerte, no puedes perder porque el perder no existe –se explicó Ranma.

Akane se quedó algo alucinada. Esa exposición medio analizada en boca de Ranma, diciendo mucho más entre líneas de lo que ella quería oír. ¿Este era el modo en el que pensaba ir a cazarla? ¿Su nueva filosofía de vida?

–Eso suena muy bonito, pero ¿qué pasa si en realidad no lo consigues?

–Que al menos sabrás que lo has dado todo, que has hecho todo lo posible por alcanzar tu meta.

Vaya, Ranma parecía haber madurado bastante, no sólo a nivel deportivo, sino también a nivel intelectual.

–¿Es así cómo ganas tus combates ahora, cómo has llegado a dónde estás como luchador?

–Podría decirse que si. Eso, y mucho, mucho trabajo, nada viene solo. La mentalidad es una cosa, la parte física otra, ya sabes, equilibrarlas para alcanzar tu máximo potencial –la miró mientras pegaba un sorbo a su té–. Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Aceptas practicar conmigo?

–Pensaba que a lo mejor ya te habrías olvidado de eso –dijo riendo.

–Ni lo sueñes. Está claro que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo. Sólo espero que me lo concedas. –Puso los brazos cruzados sobre la superficie de la barra.

Akane se volvió a ruborizar.

–Vaaaale. Con tal de que dejes de sacarme los colores, no lo soporto.

Ranma sonrió alegre, sabiéndose triunfador de su pequeña conquista.

–Ahora si, háblame de tu vida, era lo que habíamos acordado.

–Lo haré encantado. Se supone que queremos ponernos al día ¿no?

Akane asintió tragando duro, aún con las mejillas como rubíes.

–Bueno, tú ya sabías de cuando aún estaba en el Dojo Tendo que había varias universidades detrás de mi, todas con beca. La decisión difícil fue elegir a cual ir, así que me pasé todo ese verano visitando las distintas universidades. Decliné las ofertas del extranjero, porque está claro que de idiomas no tenía mucha idea, y sigo más o menos igual, chapurreo el inglés y sé algo de chino, pero poco más. Al final me decidí por la Universidad de Gaukin. Conecté bastante bien con los entrenadores y algunos de los chicos, además de que el campus no está nada mal, y está cerca de la ciudad. Me ayudaron con un montón de cosas: buscar un apartamento, comprar los libros, situar los lugares, en fin, adaptarme. También, el hecho de que Ukyo fuera a esa misma universidad me ayudó un montón, porque al menos tenía a alguien con quien conocer todo. Me lo hizo todo más llevadero.

–Si, ya me di cuenta en la fiesta. Se ve que os lleváis genial –agregó recordando–. Ukyo está cambiada, se la ve más moderna, o espabilada, por decirlo de alguna manera.

–Si, es como si se hubiera hecho un reciclaje a si misma. Tiene las ideas mucho más claras ahora. Su amistad ha sido un tesoro para mi todo este tiempo. Pegó un cambio radical desde que empezáramos a salir juntos tú y yo en el instituto. A partir de ahí, dejó de darme el coñazo y se empezó a comportar como una amiga de verdad y no una prometida cojonera –sonrió levemente.

Akane intentaba asimilar toda la información, sobre todo la que iba relacionada a Ukyo y su papel en la vida de Ranma. Recordó los celos que sintió tras la fiesta, en casa de Ranma, al ver aquella foto en la que aparecían juntos. Ahora ya no eran celos sino envidia, envidia de la unión estable, del conocimiento mutuo que se tenían, de la suerte de Ukyo por haber estado a su lado esos últimos cuatro años mientras ella había estado dando tumbos perdida en su propia batalla, de la cual había salido lentamente. Nadie tenía la culpa de que las cosas hubieran terminado así, o si alguien en realidad no la tenía, esa era Ukyo. Que afortunada era. Apostaba a que ella también valoraba la amistad de Ranma en oro.

–Así que a partir de ahí –continuó Ranma–, pues empezaron las clases, los entrenamientos, las competiciones. No me llevó mucho hacerme con algunos títulos, pero todo era debido al trabajo duro al que estamos sometidos. No paramos, es día tras día, pocas veces tenemos vacaciones largas. Con suerte, este año tendré mi primer verano de vacaciones completas, si no tengo que quedarme estudiando para graduarme en otoño claro.

–¿Qué estás estudiando? –se interesó la joven.

–Buena pregunta, porque al principio no tenía ni idea de lo que quería hacer. Las primeras clases que di no eran muy específicas, y aún tenía tiempo para elegir, como unos dos años. Teniendo en cuenta que siempre he sido un desastre para lo que es estudiar, no me veía muy confiado en hacer nada realmente difícil, porque además tampoco tenía tiempo. Como aún tenía en mente que quería abrir un gimnasio, aunque fuera sólo mío, pues pensé en varias carreras deportivas. Pero al final, dándome cuenta de que lo del gimnasio no es tampoco muy reentable estos días, o no tanto como otros trabajos, pues me decidí por la carrera de publicidad. Una de las razones por las que me metí fue porque me dijeron que era fácil, cosa que es mentira, al menos para mí, y otra fue que, si algún día abría mi propio negocio, fuera del tipo que fuera, al menos sabría como hacer la parte de la propaganda por mi mismo. Correría de mi cuenta.

–Impresiona verte haciendo algo que no tenga que ver con las artes marciales, o con el deporte, ya que se te dan tan bien. Incluso hubo un tiempo en que pensé que no irías a la universidad.

–¿Aún subestimándome? En el instituto ya sé que no daba palo al agua, pero aquí por huevos he tenido que sacarme las notas para mantener la beca y poder competir.

–No, al contrario, pienso que es genial, me gusta que te hayas decantado por algo diferente. Publicidad ni más menos, quien lo diría. ¿Te gusta al menos?

–No está mal. No sé que tipo de trabajo conseguiré con esta carrera, pero por lo menos estará ahí en el caso de que la necesite. De momento, quiero seguir luchando y compitiendo. Aún tengo rato para dar patadas y puñetazos, hasta el día que me muera si Kami quiere.

–Tu pasión… –susurró Akane buceando en los oscuros océanos que tenía por ojos.

–Y la tuya –agregó él–. Lo que pasa es que tú las has marginado por mi culpa, parece ser –sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

–Hey, yo no he dicho que fuera por tu culpa –dijo dándole con la mano en el brazo.

–Pero sí el que estábamos unidos.

–No es lo mismo.

–Como si lo fuera –rió él.

Fueron interrumpidos por el camarero, que les trajo los platos y los boles calientes con la comida. Se sentaron mejor sobre las baquetas y empezaron a comer con los palillos, intentando seguir con la conversación que habían iniciado.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? También me gustaría saber que has hecho en estos años, aparte de jugar al voleibol –continuó Ranma.

–Tampoco nada emocionante. Estaba claro que quería ir a la universidad, aunque en mi caso, tuve que buscar a cual ir. Yo no tuve nada de becas, al menos, no al principio, y me tenia que pagar todas las clases, los libros, y el apartamento, entre otras cosas. Mi padre me ayudó con parte del dinero, y Nabiki, por increíble que parezca, también me echó una mano, aunque me hizo devolvérselo después, rácana que es. Trabajé en distintos sitios, desde el supermercado de la esquina, hasta la librería o el restaurante del pueblo. El primer año fue demasiado estresante, tanto por las clases, como por el trabajo y el voleibol, además de que luego siempre quería encontrar tiempo para mi misma, los amigos… No sé como lo hice. Lo bueno fue que mi entrenador me dijo que si mantenía un buen rendimiento ese año, si mejoraba hasta el nivel que los jefes deportivos de la universidad exigían, lo mas seguro era que me dieran una beca por el voleibol, y fue lo que conseguí. No les sobra el dinero, así que no les regalan las becas a cualquiera. Eso me vino genial, porque no iba tan agobiada y tenía más tiempo para dedicarme a mis estudios. Aun así, no me sobra el dinero. Tengo mis gastos, así que de vez en cuando hago trabajos cortos en la universidad o hago de canguro cerca de donde vivo.

–Más o menos hemos estado pasando por lo mismo.

–Con la diferencia de que a ti te pagan dinero por lo que haces, y que no tienes que trabajar.

–Bueno si, pero eso no lo decido yo. No tengo la culpa de que no hagan lo mismo con todos lo deportes, ni de que le den más importancia a los masculinos que a los femeninos.

–Lo sé. Al menos es algo bueno para ti. Ya he visto la pedazo de casa que tienes, y el coche. No sabes las ganas que tengo de comprarme uno. Tengo el carné, me lo saque hace dos años, y durante un tiempo, estuve conduciendo uno de los coches de Nabiki, que como esta forrada, pues tenía dos. Cuando el nuevo se le estropeó, se tuvo que llevar el que me había dejado a mí. Y por unas cosas y otras, sus chanchullos supongo, acabó vendiendo el coche viejo, aun cuando le dije que me venía bien. No me hizo ni caso –dejó caer la cabeza con aires de imposibilidad en cuanto a su hermana se refería.

–¿Cómo le va a tu familia? No he sabido nada de ellos. A Nabiki la he visto alguna vez, está muy guapa e igual de mortífera que siempre.

–Si, has dado en el clavo, mortífera –ambos sonrieron–. Les va bien. Les dio un bajón muy grande cuando te fuiste de casa. Todos te querían y siguen queriendo mucho, aunque mi padre no lo admitiría. Papá se puso manos a la obra con el gimnasio. Viendo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, que Nabiki no quería ni verlo en pintura, y que Kasumi no se iba a volver maestra de artes marciales de la noche a la mañana, pues se puso a dar las clases él mismo. Estaba claro que necesitaba que entraran algunas ganancias en casa si quería ayudarnos con la universidad y vivir como hasta entonces en casa. Nabiki se fue a la universidad, se graduó, y ahora trabaja en una empresa financiera. Kasumi hizo un curso corto de dos años como cocinera, para perfeccionar su técnica, y ahora es famosa en buena parte de Nerima por sus platos. En general vamos tirando. Yo vuelvo a casa por vacaciones aunque sea por algunos días. Otras veces me quedo con Yuca, Koi y Nikao, mis amigas, y nos vamos a algún lado. Depende, también me puedo quedar trabajando. ¿Qué hay de la tuya?

–Bueno, mi padre, después del ataque que le dio porque no nos íbamos a casar, se fue a China a por la cura de la maldición. Hicimos un trato, si el encontraba la cura en un periodo de un año, yo volvía al Dojo y me casaba contigo.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos, intentando procesar esa información que habría significado muchas cosas en su momento. Se calmó y medio entristeció con el resto de la explicación, que podía también sugerir más de lo que en realidad Ranma quería expresar.

–Aunque yo sabía que no lo haría. Jusenkyo estaba destruído, y le iba a llevar más de un año dar con ella en ese país si es que aun existía.

–¿Significa eso que aun te conviertes en chica? –preguntó haciendo realidad una de la muchas preguntas a las que querría haber tenido respuesta a lo largo de esos años.

–Si te duchas conmigo podrás comprobar si si, o si no.

Akane apartó la vista.

–Eres demasiado atrevido Ranma. Ya es que ni te llamo pervertido, sabes que lo eres.

–Solo estaba bromeando –dijo sonriendo–. Aunque no descarto que acabes haciéndolo.

–Ni en tus sueños.

–En mis sueños ya has hecho mucho más que eso…

–Para. Como ya sabía, eres un salido. No hace falta que me respondas, prefiero quedarme con la duda.

–Como quieras. Eso lo dices porque sabes que al final acabarás duchándote conmigo, por eso no te corre prisa. Acabaras descubriéndolo tarde o temprano.

Akane deseaba que aquello se hiciera realidad, aunque no lo aceptara de palabra. Vería por fin una de sus fantasías eróticas cumplidas, ducharse con él, una que ya apareció mucho antes de que salieran juntos a los dieciocho. La de bañarse juntos iba a tener que quedarse en el baúl por el momento. Sólo de pensar en ello se estaba calentando, y más porque sabía que si quisiera podría hacerlo esa misma noche. Ranma le había dejado claro, y aún continuaba dejándoselo saber, que estaba interesado en ella. Lo hizo tanto aquella noche como hoy, así que los límites parecían estar allí donde ella los pusiera. Decidió centrarse en algo diferente. Si empezaba a ceder ante lo que Ranma pedía o inevitablemente quería, perdería el interés ganado en ella en menos que cantaba un gallo.

Acabaron con los platos principales hablando aún de sus vidas. Akane le contó que se había decidido también por una carrera de finanzas. No había desperdiciado la suerte de poder aprovechar algunos libros de su hermana, además de apuntes y alguna que otra ayuda directa por parte de ella. A eso se sumaba que soñaba con llegar a ser algún tipo de ejecutiva algún día, si los planes no cambiaban a lo largo del tiempo. Ninguno pidió postre, tan llenos como estaban. Una vez que hubieron terminado con las tazas de té, pagaron y se marcharon del lugar. Caminaron juntos en la fría noche hasta llegar al coche de Ranma. Una vez dentro y con el motor en marcha:

–Supongo que querrás que te lleve a casa, ya que mañana es lunes y hay clase.

–Si, y además estoy bastante cansada. –Se apoyó en la ventana con un brazo–. El partido me ha dejado destrozada. ¿Has competido tú esta semana?

–Si, ayer.

–Y habrás ganado, imagino…

–Bingo. Me he quitado de encima a uno de Osaka que ha sido de siempre un tipo duro de eliminar. El resto del grupo me lo ha agradecido. No me extraña, no se tendrán que ver las caras con él, tienen un morro los capullos.

–No te quejes, seguro que no ha sido para tanto. Para ti la mayoría son pan comido ¿o no?

–Cuanto más te acercas al final del campeonato mas difícil se pone la cosa. Hay luchadores bastantes buenos ahí fuera, lo creas o no, y a más de uno me cuesta vencerle.

Siguieron hablando un rato más de artes marciales, casi el trayecto entero hasta el barrio de Akane, que no estaba muy lejos del pequeño restaurante. A un par de calles antes de dar con el apartamento, según las indicaciones de Akane, Ranma sacó a la luz un tema que la pilló por sorpresa.

–¿Por qué no querías quedar conmigo el otro día? ¿Hice algo malo el día de la fiesta? –la echó un vistazo mientras seguía conduciendo–. No tienes que contestar si no quieres, es solo que no entendía por qué te negabas si me habías dejado el sujetador como recuerdo de tu visita. A eso, súmale lo que pasó con tus compañeras de apartamento por el teléfono –parecía obvio que la confusión se entremezclaba en sus palabras y en su tono de voz.

Akane en ese momento se moría de la vergüenza, pasando del púrpura al azul. Cómo explicarle sus miedos, sus dudas, sus ganas. Su corazón esa semana había sido un torbellino que se había llevado de pleno lo racional de su mente.

–No estaba segura, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Todavía las sigo teniendo… –contestó sin querer dar una respuesta directa.

–¿Qué cosas? Si se puede saber –pregunto él empezando a aparcar.

Akane se sentía indefensa e indecisa, no muy segura de si sería beneficioso compartir con él aquellos pensamientos propios. ¿Le gustaría saber que se comía el tarro más de lo debido? ¿Qué aún seguía sacando conclusiones precipitadas? ¿Qué huía cuándo sentía que la podían hacer daño sin saber en realidad si eso iba a ocurrir? ¿Qué estaba lo suficientemente colada por él como para no soportar que esto fuera a ser simplemente una aventura de meses?

–Cosas por las que una chica se come la cabeza.

–Como por ejemplo… –Ranma apagó el motor, resaltando los ruidos lejanos de la ciudad y el tráfico.

–¿Tanto interés hay? –respondió sintiéndose presionada, como si la estuviera acorralando en una esquina.

–Quiero saberlo. Si puedo arreglar o evitar lo que sea que haya hecho, quiero saberlo. No puedo jugar la partida solo, Akane, necesito que colabores si quieres que esto funcione – pronunció de forma honesta, yendo en serio.

–¿Quién ha hablado de 'esto'? –se sobresaltó Akane–. No asumas tan a la ligera que hay algo entre nosotros. De momento no hay nada –dijo severa.

–¿Qué no hay nada? ¿Una noche juntos te parece nada? ¿Cenar hoy conmigo no cuenta? –la incredulidad espinosa de su respuesta se le clavó a Ranma en la garganta reflejándolo brutalmente en su voz–. Mira, que no me lo quieras poner fácil después de lo del sábado, vale, me parece bien. Pero de ahí a que te autoengaños. Akane, **si** que hay algo, y más de un cincuenta por ciento. Joder ¿quieres que te diga todo lo que hay aparte de lo que ya he mencionado? Un pasado juntos, peleas, reconciliaciones, artes marciales, una relación de amistad, de amor… Todo está metido en el mismo saco. Si eso te parece poco… Dices que no hay nada. Pues estoy intentado que lo haya, si me dejas claro.

El silencio se volvió cuatro veces más pesado sobre ellos, pareciendo una carga, una niebla asfixiante dentro del coche. Rama se dio un capón mental por utilizar ese tono exigente. Quería mejorar las cosas con ella, no empeorarlas. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? ¿Por qué era Akane y no soportaba que quisiera negarle algún tipo de relación, fuera la que fuera? Lo que estaba claro era que no podía forzarla a ver las cosas a su manera. Pero si al menos pudiera hacerle comprender que seguía guardando por ella ese amor virgen que echó raíces dentro de su corazón, intocable, inocente, apasionado. Él no era un hombre de palabras, era un hombre de hechos, y si no le dejaba demostrarle su enamoramiento, poco iba a tener que hacer.

Akane se quedó callada enfundada en su abrigo mirando al frente con las manos unidas encima de su regazo. ¿Qué decir si él tenía razón? Así que se mantuvo callada. "No abras la boca a menos que vayas a decir algo inteligente," pensó para sí.

Ranma la observó por unos segundos, oyendo por los altavoces de su conciencia 'GILIPOLLAS' a todo volumen. "Comunicación y confianza fue lo que nos falló en el pasado, así que tendré que trabajar en eso, no en lo contrario."

–Perdona Akane, no debería haberte hablado así. Es sólo que estoy un poco frustrado porque no ves las cosas del mismo modo que yo –respiró hondo–. Está claro que este no era el final de velada que yo esperaba. La verdad es… que me siento como si te empeñaras en cerrarme las puertas una vez detrás de otra desde el principio, y no entiendo muy bien el por qué. –"Si no quieres que esté aquí, dímelo," gritó su mente–. Vamos –dijo saliendo del coche–, te acompaño hasta el portal.

Akane percibió como él quería aligerar la despedida, y se sintió dolida. Salió sintiendo un escalofrió nada más pisar la calle. Cruzaron hasta llegar a la otra fachada de edificios, ella guiando el camino hasta la entrada. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tensos ante el hecho de tener que decirse adiós de aquella manera, sin saber cómo iba a quedar el asunto. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de la chaqueta y abrió la puerta principal, entrando ambos en el portal oscuro. Akane, que había ido todo el rato inmersa en sus pensamientos, andando en dirección al ascensor, se detuvo a mitad de camino. No podía dejar las cosas así, no si de verdad esperaba sacar algo de todo aquello.

–Sabes –dijo dándose la vuelta y encarándole–, tengo mucho miedo de que me vayas a usar y a tirar, de que vaya a ser una chica más para ti. –Se acercó más a él apuntándole con el dedo índice en el pecho, dándole varias veces incluso–. Que pienses que ahora soy fácil porque me acosté contigo el otro día a la primera, y que ahora sólo vengas detrás de mí por sexo. Me moleta que esto sólo vaya a ser una aventura, que a lo mejor tengas otros ligues por ahí y me pongas los cuernos, que pienses que porque estés mostrando interés de esta manera, me voy a lanzar de lleno. O que porque ahora seas famoso me voy a tirar a tus pies. No soy como las otras chicas, Ranma, si quiero estar contigo es porque quiero que haya algo sólido entre nosotros, que haya… –era incapaz de vocalizarlo.

–Amor, si, lo sé. Y lo habrá –terminó, aunque ya lo había.

–No, pero ahora no quiero que pienses que te lo estoy exigiendo, que es una condición para estar juntos. Joder, ¿por qué no lo puedo expresar como yo quiero? –se apoyó en la pared, impotencia y furia corriendo por sus venas–. No quiero que nos hagamos daño, que…

–Akane…

–¿Qué? –exclamó directa, mirándole fijamente con las arenas movedizas que eran sus ojos.

–Contéstame a una cosa antes de seguir quieres –dijo moviéndose de forma que las farolas de fuera los iluminaba mejor a los dos dentro del portal.

–¿El qué? –preguntó Akane todavía rígida e inestable; las conversaciones de ese tipo nunca habían sido su fuerte.

–¿Quieres que definamos nuestra relación? ¿Te va a dejar eso más tranquila?

–¿Qué relac…?- intentó rebelarse.

Ranma se acercó a ella rodeándola con los brazos, susurrando.

–Cállate. Deja de darme por saco con que si esto o lo otro. Quiero que seas mi novia, quiero estar contigo, y quiero que dejes de comerte la cabeza por tonterías –se inclinó hacia delante con la intención de besarla.

–Ranma escúchame –con un tono totalmente distinto, viendo el panorama.

Ranma se estaba excitando. Akane lo podía ver en sus ojos, estaba comiéndosela con la mirada. No importaba todo lo que hubiese dicho, él ya sabía lo que quería, y no iba a parar hasta obtenerlo. Se alejó hacia la pared de nuevo buscando un refugio inexistente.

–Déjame besarte –murmuró, y se inclinó aún más.

Akane puso sus finas manos sobre su pecho para frenarle, en el pequeño hueco que aún quedaba entre ellos. Aparte de ese gesto, no hizo o dijo nada más, simplemente le miró a los ojos en la oscuridad. Su corazón latía tan rápido, a la par de él, podía sentirlo incluso a través de la sudadera. Ranma, al ver la negativa de ella…

–¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado esta semana? –dijo a apenas a un palmo de distancia de su cara corazonada.

Fue entonces que se pegó a su oído cerrando todo el espacio entre sus cuerpos.

–¿Calentándome a cada momento por recordar lo que hicimos el otro día? No tienes ni idea de cuánto te deseo… –se apretó más a sus curvas, movimiento con el que Akane sintió la prominencia inferior a la altura de su vientre.

Akane no necesitaba más pruebas, Ranma estaba excitado, y de qué manera. Qué hacer para bajarle los humos… No podían montárselo en el portal.

–Siéndote sincera, creo que fue un error el que nos acostáramos –dijo esperando que fuera un cubo de hielo. Tal vez hiciera efecto.

–Joder –maldijo–, cómo puedes decir eso cuando disfrutamos tanto –la miró a la cara, tentado de olvidar las palabras y aprender de sus labios sonrosados.

–Pero Ranma, eso no ha hecho más que transformar nuestro interés en lujuria. Mírate, por Kami-sama –apartó la cara sonrojada como un rubí–. Oye lo que dices…

–Sí, estoy empalmado ¿y qué? Así es como me pones, es tu culpa –se movió sobre ella, como si quisiera penetrarla.

Akane lo sintió, y a punto estuvo de levantar una pierna y rodearle para dejarle el camino abierto a puerto de oro. Pero no era ni la hora, ni el lugar.

–Ranma relájate, vamos, por favor. No vamos a hacerlo aquí, así que contrólate o saldrás perdiendo –avisó.

–Que mala eres –le rozó los labios con los suyos en un gesto sutil.

–No hagas eso.

–No me dejas hacer nada, ése el problema. –Ranma empezó a merodear sus labios por sus mejillas, por su mentón, a dar fugaces besos por su mandíbula.

–Me estás invadiendo –suspiró ella.

–Mentira, te estoy seduciendo. Déjate llevar Akane… –dijo con voz ronca esta vez cerca del lóbulo, el cual luego humedeció con su lengua.

'Déjate llevar… déjate llevar… déjate llevar…,' había dicho él. ¿Por qué no? Había estado toda la semana pensando en él, queriendo estar justamente con él, y anhelando sentir lo que le estaba practicando en ese preciso instante. '_Quiero que seas mi novia, quiero estar contigo, y quiero que dejes de comerte la cabeza por tonterías…,_' fue su confesión. Si aquello era cierto, si de verdad lo decía en serio, y parecía hacerlo, si quería entrar en una relación estable, serle fiel y el resto de cosas que seguían a esas afirmaciones, entonces podría darse definitivamente por satisfecha. Ahora sí que esperaba que su cuento de hadas no terminara antes de que se diera cuenta.

–Ranmaaa… –suspiró esta vez haciéndole caso y dejándose guiar.

Puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros, sintiendo el cuero de su chaqueta, para agarrarle y apretarle más a ella. Ranma estaba tan enloquecido, que cuando por fin la besó en la boca, casi la ahoga de la profundidad a la que quería llegar. No se paraba a coger aire, ni tampoco para cambiar el ritmo, era como una excavadora que ahondaba, ahondaba, y ahondaba cada vez más para llegar a un objetivo que tomaba a la fuerza. Sus brazos ya la tenían rodeada por la cintura, manteniéndola rígida, no queriendo perder la esencia del momento que le había sido concedido. Una semana no había sido tanto tiempo, y sin embargo, estaba reaccionando como si no se hubieran visto en años. Akane intentó miserablemente recuperar un poco el control. No quería que él se detuviera, sólo que le dejara más libertad de movimiento. Descansó sus manos sobre sus mejillas, saboreado el contacto duro de su rostro. Al tenerle cogido así, aunque siguieran besándose, podía dirigir mejor los movimientos de lado a lado, obligándole a seguir un ritmo mucho más suave. Ranma se separó de golpe, dejándola perpleja.

–Gracias –siseó entre los dientes con gusto.

Se dispuso a seguir conquistando otros lares, como el cuello. Akane apartó la cabeza sin resistencia, llevándola hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. Su parte baja no habían sido inmune al ataque directo que Ranma le había dado a su arma, y se humedecía cada vez más. Aún con algo de cordura…

–Ranma, nos pueden ver.

Automáticamente la deslizó sobre la pared hasta una de las esquinas del fondo, a un par de metros, dejándolos en una posición mucho más resguardada tanto del que venía del ascensor, como del que venía de la calle, pero aún así, no cubiertos de todo. El estar a oscuras les ayudaba a continuar con su entrega, a dejar que sus desinhibiciones se hicieran presentes.Respirando en corrientes de aire que abrasaban las mejillas de Ranma, haciendo florecer el color rojo sobre su piel en cada soplo, Akane sentía como se derretía ante las caricias del que la acorralaba contra la pared. Éxtasis se empezaba a materializar por sus venas, poseyéndola instintivamente como si fuera una droga que se hubiera inyectado minutos antes. Ella también buscaba eso, el roce indiscutible con el otro cuerpo, el despertar de los deseos consumidos por la mente.

–¿No te pone montártelo de esta manera? –preguntó Ranma con la respiración entrecortada a la vez que bajaba una mano buscando ese punto que sabía, podía hacer exaltar a su posesión humana.

Se separó un poco y dejó espacio a su mano para introducirse en el pliegue de las piernas femeninas. Akane fue incapaz de contestar.

–Tengo tantas ganas de incitarte, Akane, de estimularte, de que seas fuego conmigo –murmuró concentrado en posicionar sus dedos en la forma adecuada y hacer la presión correspondiente.

Akane jadeó sintiéndose asaltada, y le besó para acallar el resto de sus propios sonidos. Cuando se adaptó algo más al roce repetitivo en el que Ranma se recreaba, le dejó saber que no quería ser la causa de que los descubrieran.

–Hazme estar callada –pidió respirando fuertemente–, si no quieres que esto termine.

A Ranma no le hizo falta responder, la besó mucho más prolongadamente, variando las formas en que la masturbaba, para que ella también pudiera predecir cuando hacía más fuerza, o cuando iba más lento. Akane acabó levantando una pierna, rodeándole con ella, haciéndolo adrede para que dejara de usar su mano y usara su otra pieza, encarcelada sin opciones dentro de su pantalón vaquero. Aquello era tan morboso. Nunca antes se había permitido hacer locuras de este tipo, olvidarse de cuanto la rodeaba para sucumbir a pecados de su libido. Su deseo se hizo realidad bastante rápido. Dicho miembro arremetió contra ella violentamente, cegado por el calor del momento. Ranma la levantó con una mano en la cadera y otra en la nalga, para tenerla más a su altura, haciendo el contacto extremadamente sensible y placentero.

–Dios… –tuvo que jadear soltando en una sola palabra la tempestad que se estaba formando dentro de su cuerpo.

–Ve despacio –indicó Akane sujetándose mejor a él.

Le pasó los brazos por encima del cuello, abrazándole la cabeza con uno de ellos. Escondiendo su cara en su cuello, besándole, mordiéndole, suspirando gemidos que quería contener, convertir en simples susurros, subía y bajaba con cada empuje de Ranma contra la pared.

–Pides… lo imposible Akane… –consiguió decir aguantando el peso de la chica.

Llevó la mano que había estado en la cintura a uno de los pechos. Akane se encogió sobre él y levantó la otra pierna, rodeándole con ambas, queriendo más y más placer. Ranma, al ver la colaboración añadida, la volvió a coger más fácilmente, amarrándola, pudiendo chocar ahora como a él le apetecía. Buscó su boca desesperado, para besarla profundamente una vez más y después succionarle los labios irregularmente con el movimiento que él marcaba. Akane era tan suave, tan blanda… Aunque ahora estuviera tensa por el acto en sí, seguía siendo una mujer, y le encantaba sentirse la parte fuerte, grande, poderosa, sometiendo, capaz de dominar. La mitad que tiene el conocimiento de tener el control si así se lo propone, de superioridad física, de ser hombre.

Gotas de sudor empezaban a caer por sus frentes y a empapar las prendas. Las chaquetas cobijaban el calor que ardía en combustión sin escape. Cualquiera que los espiara desde fuera a través de las puertas de cristal, distinguiría con dificultad dos figuras pegadas contra la pared, envueltos en la oscuridad, subiendo y bajando una y otra vez contra el pavimento de mármol, deslizándose un momento tras otro como si el acosador en realidad pretendiese hacer un agujero en la pared.

Akane gimió para descargar su placer de alguna manera. Le era imposible estarse callada con esa corriente eléctrica que era su sangre. Ranma era directo, no cortándose ni un pelo. Estaba entregándose de igual manera que si hubieran estado en una habitación a oscuras haciendo lo mismo. No paraba de empujarse contra ella, de excitarse, penetrándola invisiblemente, besándola en el cuello, respirando aire caliente de su piel. Estaba a punto de tocar aquel momento glorioso que era superior a ella, superior a cualquier otra sensación humana que se pudiera sentir de forma física. Notaba las robustas manos de Ranma en sus nalgas obligándola a encajar sus caderas en las suyas, haciendo una unión casi perfecta. Respiraba sonoramente en una de sus orejas, quebrantando el silencio. Se abrazó de forma posesiva a él, con mucha más fuerza, sabiendo que su clímax era próximo. El calor eran tan asfixiante, tanto… era como estar pisando el infierno en llamas, estar rodeados de paredes de fuego, ardiente, picante, abrasador. Aún llevaban las chaquetas puestas, todo puesto, el sudor empapándoles de las esencias corporales propias. Aspiró profundamente llenándose del aroma de Ranma, masculino, penetrante, alucinógeno. Llevó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo los espasmos de su gozo expandirse por cada molécula de su cuerpo, abriendo la boca para tomar aire, tensando cada músculo para hacer resistencia al placer que la embargaba.

Ranma era espectador de toda esa escena, teniendo un gratuito asiento en primera fila. Si bien estaba a poco tiempo de correrse él también, no estaba dispuesto a ponerse hecho un cristo, manchándoselo todo. Era tan frustrarse tener que llegar hasta ese punto y dar marcha atrás… Normalmente en ese estado, ya no había camino de retorno, uno aceleraba el movimiento y se fundía en el orgasmo. Pero eso último no le iba a pasar, a menos que Akane quisiera subir al apartamento, cosa que dudaba en aquellos momentos. Como hombre que era, hizo uso de aquello que sabía 'colocaba' a cualquier hombre del planeta, mirar. Podía ser el mechón de pelo con el que una mujer jugaba, un trasero prieto tras unas mallas, una minifalda, unas bonitas piernas, un buen escote, una sonrisa, una mirada lasciva, o mucho más. Una mujer en lencería, una mujer desnuda, una mujer masturbándose, una mujer maniobrándole, dos mujeres montándoselo juntas, una mujer llegando al orgasmo… y ahí era en donde Akane justamente se encontraba. Su ninfa se había pegado a su poderoso cuerpo como nunca antes lo hiciera, con ganas, vehemente por instinto, buscando lo que ansiaba. Se dejaba tocar y besar, y a la vez manejar como si no fuera dueña de su propia libertad. La había estado besando fieramente para acallar sus indisciplinados gemidos, que era incapaz de controlar, pero ahora ya no podía siquiera hacer eso. Escuchaba satisfecho su sinfonía femenina, una que empezaba en su cuerpo, lo recorría, y acababa en su boca, sus labios, derramándolo en pura explosión. Era toda una experiencia verlo y sentirlo. Ranma se empujaba contra ella una vez, y como si ese movimiento, esa vibración, fuera un muelle que hiciera palanca en su sexo, ésta retumbaba en el cuerpo de Akane trasformándolo en un eco, un sonido, un suspiro, un pequeño grito, una exhalación sonora, un jadeo… una vez detrás de otra. Era arrollador. Volverle a hacer el amor a Akane sería una de las memorias que nunca olvidaría. Observó como ella levantaba la cabeza inclinándola hacia atrás, empezando a temblar en pequeñas y rápidas sacudidas. Sus ojos siguieron ese trayecto deleitándose con lo que más le excitaba, ver a Akane gozando de él mismo. Era un poema ver su cara, sus pequeños labios rosados abrillantados por la saliva, sus mejillas incandescentes a punto de prender fuego, sus grades ojos cerrados fuertemente con las pestañas como únicas testigos del último embiste, su frente perlada resbaladiza en sudor, portadora del desenfadado flequillo atrapado en él.

Akane explotó no pudiendo aguantar más, rindiéndose ante sus sentidos, sintiéndose como una esponja que era exprimida hasta sacar el mayor jugo de ella.

Ranma quiso estar dentro de ella, sentirla completamente, con cada palmo de su piel. La abrazó previendo la bajada de adrenalina que ella experimentaría, quedándose sin fuerzas ante una tracción conseguida en tan poco tiempo y llevada a lo más alto. Tuvo que dejar de hacer la ejecución de la penetración si quería mantenerse limpio. Los requisitos habían sido conseguidos y estos incluían nada más que a la mujer que tenía delante. Si ella había disfrutando, eso era lo importante.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cassio: Gracias de nuevo por esos reviews que me animan tanto a seguir escribiendo. Gracias a Yume, Ladyhyoga, Unchou.kaNu, Alison500, Esme, etc. Saludos a todos, hasta el próximo capi.


	10. Décimo, el Flirteo

Ya sabéis de sobra que esto no lo hago para sacar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es un entretenimiento. Todo es propiedad de Rumiko.

_**Décimo, el Flirteo**_

Ranma y Akane respiraban como si acabaran de correr una maratón, en especial ella, que había visitado el paraíso para ahora sentirse molida, vacía, y complacida. Se quedaron quietos en la posición en la que estaban, pegados a la pared, Ranma sujetando su peso y ella intentando mantener el abrazo y las piernas rodeando su cintura.

–Eres preciosa –susurró Ranma en su oído, rozando su pómulo.

Subió un brazo de su trasero y la abrazó por la cadera, añadiendo al momento el toque sentimental que toda mujer deseaba. Cierto era que él aún estaba duro como una roca, que no había saciado su deseo sexual, pero hoy no era una noche para terminar la carrera.

–¿Piensas asaltarme así cada vez que acabemos en este portal? –dijo respirando entrecortadamente en voz baja girando su cara para encontrar sus ojos.

Tenía los párpados ligeramente caídos, aún con ese brillo intenso a causa del sexo. Correspondió a su abrazó apretujando el poco espacio libre, incitando una vez más la conexión íntima entre ellos.

–A menos que me dejes llegar hasta el final, va a ser que no. No quiero volverme masoquista, ni tampoco tener un dolor de huevos como el que tengo ahora –respondió frotando su nariz en la mejilla contraria, nunca perdiendo el contacto.

Akane sonrió.

–Jo, ahora me voy a sentir culpable de haberte seguido la corriente –siseó–. Aunque no me arrepiento de haberme dejado llevar… –sonrió satisfecha.

Tuvo que dejar de hablar porque un sonido exterior a la burbuja en la que Ranma y ella habían estado llegó a sus oídos. Automáticamente enlazó todos los cabos, dándose cuenta de que el ascensor había llegado a la planta baja y de que las puertas se estaban abriendo. El eco de unos zapatos de tacón retumbó en todo el portal, rompiendo el silencio. Las luces se encendieron segundos después eclipsando la oscuridad de todo el lugar. Akane movió sus manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, colocándolas en el pecho de Ranma para empujarle y volver a una situación normal, una que no los delatara tanto. Ranma, comprendiendo y mirándola con interés debido a la nueva iluminación, se separó abruptamente, pero siempre manteniéndose de cara a la pared. Era hora de esconder ese pajarito aún erecto que daría las pistas inequívocas de qué había estado pasando ahí.

–No me voy a dar la vuelta –susurró quedando de pie cerca de ella con un brazo en alto apoyado contra la pared, maldiciendo en arameo la interrupción.

–Tranquilo –quiso calmarle.

Estando de pie, Akane elevó sus brazos a sus caderas y le aproximó a uno de sus lados, dejando la mitad de su cuerpo a la vista.

Una mujer joven arreglada y bien vestida apareció por el borde de la pared que había al final de las escaleras, aquel que los descubriría como una pareja de adolescentes dándose el lote. Bajó el último peldaño con determinación, andando incluso con prisa. Dio un par de pasos al frente y fue entonces que los vio, ahí, acurrucados en una esquina del portal. Miró una vez y apartó la vista, entendedora de la escena que había visto. Pero volvió a mirar una vez más al reconocer a Akane, la vecina del cuarto.

–Ohh Akane –saludó de forma concisa sin detenerse, no parándose a conversar.

A juzgar por lo que estaba viendo, la pareja quería estar a solas.

–Eh… Hola Saiko –respondió seguidamente con las mejillas atomatadas.

Saiko llegó hasta las puertas dobles de cristal y abriendo una de ellas con la mano y parte de su cadera, de cara a la pareja, quiso hacerles una broma, dejarles ver que 'Jaja, os he sorprendido pillines.'

–¿Necesitáis un extintor para apagar el incendio? –sonrió en alto jocosamente, mirando a Akane con ojos picarones, diciéndole con la mirada amistosamente que siguiera aprovechando el tiempo. Un segundo más tarde ya había desaparecido de allí perdiéndose por la calle nocturna.

Akane estaba roja de pies a cabeza, abrazando todavía a Ranma por la cintura, estática en su posición. "Dios, que vergüenza. La vecina del quinto pillándome como a una colegiala."

–'¿Necesitáis un extintor para apagar el incendio?' –burló Ranma con voz de chica consiguiendo la atención de Akane sin pretenderlo.

–Saiko es mi vecina de arriba.

–Pues hay que ver que graciosa es tu vecinita ¿no? Buahh, un incendio. En todo caso, lo menos que hemos hecho es una hoguera ¿o no? Si hubiera sido un incendio nos habría pillado en plena faena y ni me habría inmutado –contestó sacándola una sonrisa.

–No te habría dejado llegar tan lejos –respondió sintiéndose ahora en pleno control.

–Ya lo sé. No te preocupes, ya provocaré el incendio más adelante. No tengo intención de correr y de hacerte pensar que sólo busco eso.

Akane mostró otra sonrisa, esta vez de satisfacción. Que Ranma fuera capaz de decir y pensar eso, reflejaba que estaba dispuesto a esperar, que no tenía la necesidad o la prioridad de ir a la cama, que pensaba tenerla en cuenta en todo. Tampoco podía descartar que Ranma estuviera actuando, que todo esto fuera un plan de estilo romántico, una estrategia, para conquistarla y tenerla de compañía por unos meses, para después dejarla en el cubo de la basura cuando se cansase. Akane era consciente del mundo en el que Ranma vivía, aunque no lo había visto con sus propios ojos. También sabía que Ranma podía usar los sentimientos que ella guardaba por él contra ella, aprovechándose sin límites de la situación. A pesar de todo aquello, que estaba en el fondo de su mente en esos momentos, se acercó y le abrazó por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo. Él correspondió el gesto anidándola en su terreno, cobijándola, protegiéndola en su plexo.

–¿Quieres que nos veamos esta semana? –preguntó Akane contra su chaqueta, sus dudas olvidadas.

–¿Estás bromeando, verdad? –bajó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, una de sus cejas levantada.

Akane rió.

–Vale, vale. ¿Cuándo entonces?

–En realidad, cualquier día me vendría bien. Suelo acabar de entrenar sobre las siete, siete y media, depende del entrenador… y estudiar como que… pienso que eres más importante. Tú eliges.

–¿Qué te parece el miércoles a mitad de semana? Eso nos deja el resto de los días para estudiar, que también es necesario, por muy importante que yo te pueda parecer ahora. No quiero ser la culpable de que bajen tus notas.

–Tú has sido siempre importante –susurró.

–Shhhh… –Akane le puso una mano en la boca para que callase–. No sigas por ahí – completó bajando la mirada.

No quería que se empezara a poner sentimental, no estaba preparada para ello. El Ranma agresivo que había tenido minutos antes embistiéndola contra la pared le había excitado muchísimo, hasta puntos inimaginables. No quería ese sueño conseguido agrietado por confesiones del corazón, si bien eran aquellas las que construían una relación estable. Simplemente no quería saberlo, fuera verdad o mentira. Si de verdad ella había sido importante todo ese tiempo, sería cuestión de que él lo demostrara, punto.

–Es cierto, aunque no me creas –murmuró al notar que Akane no hacía presión sobre sus labios, que su mano era sólo una débil barrera.

–No es que no quiera creerte, pero pienso que deberíamos ceñirnos a lo que tenemos ahora, a lo que vendrá de ahora en adelante. Esto no es una continuación de lo que tuvimos en el instituto, prefiero verlo como un comenzar de cero.

–De acuerdo, me parece bien. Pero no por eso voy a olvidar lo que viví contigo una vez…

Akane lo miró a los ojos con esperanza. Suspiró, y volvió a abrazarse a él, como si en ese momento realmente se diera cuenta del amor que le tenía y de todo lo que le había echado de menos en esos cuatro años. Respiró hondo intentando dar con el latido de su corazón, sintiendo como la sudadera se interponía como un gran muro. Con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, decidió seguir con los planes de esa semana.

–¿Dónde quieres ir el miércoles? ¿Quieres que hagamos algo en particular? –preguntó notando con suma precisión cómo el pecho de Ranma se inflaba y vaciaba con cada inhalación y exhalación de aire.

Era tan reconfortante tenerlo delante de ella como si de un gran peluche se tratase y ella pudiera abrazarse y colgarse de él como quisiera. En cierto modo, se sentía protegida, se sentía querida, y esa sensación de calidez la inundaba plenamente, desbordándola.

–Aparte de esto… Emmm…

Akane levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas. No sabía realmente si se refería al abrazo o a lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, pero fuera lo que fuera, indicaba el estar junto a ella, y eso era lo que importaba. Ranma la miró de vuelta también, conocedor del efecto que habían tenido esas simples palabras. Estaban tan colados el uno por el otro, que parecía absurdo que se hubiesen separado de aquella manera. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan fácil romper una atracción tan grande?

–Ejem… –carraspeó para salir del ensueño–. No sé, déjamelo a mí, ya se me ocurrirá algo. A menos que tú ya tengas alguna idea.

–No, no tengo nada en mente, aunque podríamos ir a cenar juntos si quieres, y hacer algo más después. Recuerda que también tenemos clases al día siguiente.

–¿A qué hora empiezan las tuyas?

Akane puso una cara pensativa hasta dar con lo que quería.

–Mmm… El jueves a las nueve y media.

–Ah bueno, pensaba que entrabas más temprano. En ese caso podemos quedarnos hasta un poco más tarde el miércoles ¿no? –cuestionó.

–Si, supongo que no habrá problema.

–Bueno, en ese caso será mejor que me vaya entonces –bajó sus grandes manos hasta su trasero, poniéndolas sobre cada una de las nalgas–, o te como aquí mismo –y le dio un gran apretón en el culo, acercándola de nuevo a él para poder besarla.

Akane rió y dio un respingo a la vez, no pudiendo parar de sonreír al verle a él hacer lo mismo.

–Deja de meterme mano ya… –se quejó intentando separarse sin mucho esfuerzo entre risas que le encandilaban más.

–Pero que culo más terso tienes… Ñamm –y se lazó como un lobo a su cuello para morderla, jugando, sin dejar de engrasar su bonito trasero con gusto. Mientras ella se dejara…

–¿Desde cuándo te cuidas tanto tía buena?

Akane le pegó en el hombro con una mano, frunciendo las cejas por ese comentario, siempre yendo en broma.

–Yo siempre me he cuidado –le reprochó, intentando alejarlo de su cuello–. Quita tus sucias manos de mi culo, no te mereces tocarlo –quiso distanciarse una vez más sin mucho éxito.

–Antes no te parecían tan sucias marimacho –la saboreó de nuevo con energía, usando toda la palma de su mano para acariciar la redondez de sus glúteos, a la vez humedeciendo su cuello con su lengua.

–No empieces con eso –ni con lo de marimacho, ni con esos roces tan provocadores–. Y deja de tocarme, que ahora no estamos a oscuras.

Puso sus manos en los hombros del chico con la total determinación de separarle.

–Ranmaaarg –gruñó con voz frustrada ante la imposibilidad de sacárselo de encima. Sabía que estaban jugando, pero es que del juego se llegaban a otras cosas, justo como las que habían hecho antes, y no estaba por la labor de darle una segunda oportunidad, porque lo más seguro era que cumpliera su promesa y se la comiera viva. Nunca empujes los límites de un hombre al máximo o tendrás frente a ti a un animal en lugar de a una persona. Viendo que sus planes funcionaban muy poco, se decantó por pasar a la acción. En lugar de dejarse dominar, decidió hacerse con el control y ponerle en su lugar. Cómo se iba a arrepentir de jugar con ella. Se relajó extinguiendo toda tensión que hubiera puesto en la resistencia, y se dejó hacer por unos cortos segundos que Ranma aprovechó encantando, encariñándose con la piel de su mandíbula inferior y el latir de su suave cuello. Akane subió su cara buscando sus irresistibles labios para sorprenderle, y le rodeó el cuello con sus delgados pero bien formados brazos. Empezó a besarle, primero despacio, succionando lentamente, perfilando la lengua por sus dientes, por las comisuras. Fue cuando él comenzó a corresponder, que atacó con más brío, creando un beso apasionado e intenso. Ranma gradualmente empezó a agarrar con más ansias el trasero de Akane, provocando que la parte delantera de Akane se frotara cada vez más contra su sexo, anhelante del orgasmo que no tuvo. Akane sonrió en su beso. Tras unos minutos, lo tenía donde lo quería, a punto de caramelo. Descendió un brazo, su mano deslizándose por el cuello de la sudadera, su pecho, su abdomen, su cintura. Unos centímetros más, y lo hizo suyo. Asió su miembro con la suficiente fuerza y delicadeza, dándole un sugerente apretón de aviso. Estaba duro como una roca. Ranma jadeó. No lo pudo evitar, aquello había sido demasiado, cruzar la línea roja. El beso se entorpeció gracias a él, que no podía aguantar tales caricias a esas alturas. No tardó en reaccionar. Se separó en un santiamén, inventando una distancia que Akane no habría conseguido en horas aunque se lo hubiera propuesto.

–Vale, vale. Me largo, me largo –dijo respirando sofocadamente, alejándose de ella todo lo posible. Estaba tan a tono, que cruel que le hiciera aquello. Se acercó una vez más, pero sólo para robarla un beso.

–Te llamo mañana –dijo sobre sus labios.

–Vale –contestó traviesa.

Parecía una niña pequeña que hubiera descubierto un juguete que le daba el poder que buscaba. Vaya si lo había encontrado.

–Cuando provoque el incendio, vas a ser incapaz de apagarlo. Vete preparando – susurró casi maldiciendo.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue. No podía quedarse allí a menos que fuera para descargar, y ya sabía que esa opción no estaba siquiera en la lista del día. Que ganas de hacerla suya, de entrar en ella, de poseerla. El frío de la calle le ayudó a calmarse, a hacer que la sangre recuperara su presión normal. Entró en el coche rápido, introduciendo las llaves en el contacto y arrancando el coche. Al terminar de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, se llevó una mano a la parte interior del muslo y se quejó dolorido:

–Joder Akane, que dolor de huevos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dos días más tarde, el martes por la tarde-noche, Akane se encontraba encima de su cama, en su cuarto, pintándose las uñas de los pies. Tenía la puerta de la habitación medio abierta y la radio puesta en una sintonía de música actual. Tarareaba la canción a la vez que metía el pincel en el pequeño frasco color granate, para a continuación dirigirse a uno de los pequeños dedos algodonados de sus pies. Nikao y ella habían vuelto del entrenamiento, se habían duchado, y se habían preparado una ligera cena. Ahora que tenía un poco de tiempo para ella, lo usaba para embellecerse y estar consigo misma. Se había depilado, echado cremas y aceites, sacado su ropa interior más sexy, y estaba llevando a cabo una revolución con la ropa de su armario. Si quería estar más guapa e impresionar a alguien, era a Ranma. Su belleza era como un diamante en bruto, lo encuentras en la tierra, abandonado, arañado, sucio, sin pulir, parece la más mísera piedra del mundo. Sin embargo, al limpiarla, limarla, perfilarla, y darle las aristas correctas, consigue el brillo de las piedras preciosas, ese que hipnotiza provocando la avaricia de tenerlo. Ella quería ser un diamante en bruto para Ranma, uno natural y único, que sólo él pudiera ostentar.

Lo que estaba ocurriendo con Ranma le parecía increíble. Todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido, tan a la locura, de la noche a la mañana, que parecía estúpido creer que de verdad iba a terminar bien. Ranma era famoso, y conocía también a mucha gente famosa. Tenía a mil mujeres y adolescentes tras sus pies, le sobraba el dinero, y para colmo, era realmente bueno en lo que hacía. Resumiendo, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser el soltero de oro. ¿Por qué volver a ella? ¿Por qué querer una relación estable ahora? Era difícil de creer, nada cuadraba, y lo que menos, que todo hubiera sucedido en una semana. Aquella noche en el portal se había quedado a merced de él, enturbiada en su mirada, cegada por los sentimientos que guiaban más que la razón. ¿Le había dicho de ser su novia? Ella lo sería. ¿De estar con él? Lo estaría. Había sido fácil engatusarla, seducirla, y hacerla acceder a lo que él dijera o quisiera. Pero en frío, por la noche, y en los días posteriores, otros pensamientos florecían, trayendo consigo la duda, la reflexión, la cautela frente a lo que se avecinaba. Sabía que debía ser positiva y disfrutar más del momento, no preocuparse tanto por el qué pasará, pero era incapaz de hacerlo al cien por cien. Iba a tener que estar preparada, era la única opción que se daba. Estaba muy enamorada, tanto que le daba miedo mostrarlo en toda su plenitud. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás, ni tampoco quería, Ranma la hacía sentir demasiado bien como para darlo todo por alto y hacer como si no existiera. Toda ella estaba feliz, radiante, con ganas de más, pero siempre con esa sombra oscura arrastrándose por detrás, recordándole el pasado, el daño, el sufrimiento, el riesgo que estaba tomando, el cambio que había hecho el tiempo, y las consecuencias de las en un futuro se podría arrepentir. Si una cosa era segura, era que el tiempo había cambiado todo lo demás, excepto lo que sentía por él, y si de verdad el amor hacía milagros, este iba a tener que ser uno, porque reencontrase de esta manera era una posibilidad entre un millón. Bien podrían no haberse visto el resto de sus vidas. Por eso tenia que tener en cuenta que tal vez ésta fuera la última oportunidad que tuvieran para intentarlo de nuevo y de verdad conseguir lo que ella anhelaba con toda su alma: pasar con él el resto de vida, formar una familia, alcanzar una relación recíproca tanto en lo mental, lo físico, como en lo espiritual. Quería todas las áreas cubiertas, todos los nudos atados, todos los niveles conectados.

El lunes por la tarde Ranma la llamó, tal y como prometió, para programar la cita del miércoles. Akane no tenía ni idea de a dónde iban a ir o qué iban a hacer, sólo sabía que irían a cenar a un restaurante que él elegiría, y que tenía que vestirse bien, elegante. Dos golpes se escucharon en la puerta y el correspondiente '¿Akane?' que pedía entrada.

–Pasa Koi, pasa –respondió levantando la cabeza y disminuyendo el volumen de la radio. Metió el pincel en el pintauñas y cerró el botecito, dejándolo sobre su mesilla de noche.

–Estás liada ¿no? –preguntó la amiga viéndola entretenida con sus cosas de belleza, quedándose en el umbral.

–No, por qué. ¿Qué necesitas? –Akane se sentó al borde de la cama, teniendo cuidado de apoyar sus pies bien, sin tocar nada con las uñas.

–¿Podrías maquillarme porfa? –dijo en un tono de súplica infantil.

Akane sonrió y asintió.

–Claro. Tráete las cosas anda. –Vio como Koi salía del dormitorio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para ir a por lo necesario.

Akane se puso de pie a paso de tortuga y fue hasta el lavabo para lavarse las manos. Al volver al cuarto, se sentó al final de la cama, acercando su silla de escritorio. Cuando llegó Koi, la hizo sentarse en ella para tenerla de frente. Cogió los utensilios, abrió el bote que usaba para dar la base al tono de piel, y antes de extendérsela a Koi por sus facciones:

–¿Te habrás lavado la cara, espero? –preguntó levantando una ceja.

Koi asintió afirmativamente con los labios empezando a formar una sonrisa. Ya se sabía las normas para poder ser maquillada por Akane, si no la hacía caso, no recibía de sus servicios.

–¿A dónde vas esta noche? –cuestionó Akane empezando a masajear la crema por el rostro.

–Con Saku y sus amigos, vamos a ir al parque del centro. Creo que tienen montada una pequeña feria, con puestecillos y carpas para comer. Lo más seguro es que me encuentre con un montón de gente.

–¿Un martes por la noche? –preguntó Akane dudosa.

–Akane, ya sabes como es la gente de la universidad, nadie va a clase y todos salen a beber algo cada vez que se puede. Si hay una excusa para ello, siempre se aprovecha. Que tú seas una de las excepciones a la regla, eso ya es otra cosa.

–Eh, que yo también salgo por ahí, pero no entre semana.

–Espera, ¿no dijiste ayer que ibas a salir con Ranma mañana por la noche? –recordó Koi.

–Ah si, es verdad. Para que veas, ya soy ni la excepción.

Ambas rieron.

–Ranma te tiene loquita ¿no? Porque para que estés rompiendo tus propias reglas…

Akane se sonrojó sin mirar a Koi a la cara. Prefería seguir entretenida con el maquillaje para obviar esas palabras, aunque aún así, respondió. Para qué negarlo, era la verdad.

–Sabes que si.

–Me gustaría conocerle. Algunos de kempo que le conocen y salen con él dicen que es muy majo, y que aunque gane mucho no se lo tiene muy creído. También me han dicho que es un fiestero con el que te partes de risa.

–¿Qué más te han dicho? –inquirió interesada con los oídos abiertos.

–Que tiene a todas las tías detrás.

Akane se quedó en silencio, no contestando a aquello. Koi, en su típica actitud vivaz siguió hablando como si nada.

–A ver si lo traes algún día al apartamento.

–No vayas tan rápido, ya vendrá llegado el momento.

–Claro, claro –asintió–. ¿Qué vais a hacer mañana?

–No lo sé. Iremos a cenar, pero después de eso no sé a donde va a llevarme.

–A algún lugar romántico para hacer ya sabes qué… –dijo Koi divertida.

Akane se puso roja sólo de pensarlo.

–Ja, espera demasiado si cree que mañana va a mojar, lo lleva claro –respondió aseverando su expresión.

–Jo Akane ¿lo vas a tener tan a raya? Pero si ya os habéis acostado, además de que te vas a perder otro buen revolcón si…

–No es que no me quiera acostar con él, sólo que no quiero hacérselo tan fácil al principio. Quiero que me valore y me respete, no que piense que soy otra chica con la que puede satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, y más sabiendo que tiene a tantas detrás haciendo cola.

–Joder tía, a ti Ranma te ha dado muy fuerte para estar hablando así. Entiendo todo lo que dices, pero ¿no crees que estás yendo un poco lejos? ¿Sabes ya si él quiere algo serio?

Akane no respondió directamente. Se tomó unos segundos para pensar en lo que había dicho Koi. Ranma sí había dicho que quería algo serio, o al menos eso se podía entender cuando dijo que quería que fuese su novia.

–Lo que tengo claro, es que yo sí que quiero algo serio con él. No sé, ya sabes también como soy, digo una cosa y luego hago otra. Quien sabe, a lo mejor mañana me seduce y acabo en la cama con él, o tal vez no.

Akane maquillaba los ojos de Koi con cuidado, para evitar dejar manchones.

–Espero que tengas suerte, porque sabiendo que está como un tren… Mira, tienes que pensar como yo, si surge, surge, y si no, ya habrá otra ocasión.

Aquella noche, Akane indagó en sus dudas de nuevo y en las palabras de Koi, pensando sobre su actitud toda aquella semana y en lo controlado que quería tenerlo todo. Se empezaba a dar cuenta, que desde el principio, que para ella todo era blanco o negro, y nunca un intermedio. Ranma había tenido razón al decir que ella le cerraba las puertas una vez detrás de otra. Fácil era recordar: el día de la fiesta o se acostaba con él poniendo condiciones, o no se habría quedado; con las llamadas telefónicas o la llamaba él, o se habría quedado donde estaba; la noche en el portal, si Ranma no entendía que ella buscaba algo estable, ella no se arriesgaría. Todo tenía que ser calculado. Venía del miedo, tenía que ser eso, del miedo a ser dañada, a desgarrar su corazón, su amor, en una centrifugadora. Estaba tan preocupada por ella misma y por cómo quería que fuera su relación con Ranma, que se estaba olvidando de disfrutar de lo que se le ofrecía, se estaba olvidando de disfrutar a Ranma con total intensidad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Miércoles…_

"Esto sí que es una cita en condiciones, y no un pobre intento como la cena del domingo," pensó Ranma entrando en el gran restaurante cogido de la mano de Akane. Vestido con pantalones y zapatos negros de vestir, una camisa color arena con los dos primeros botones abiertos, y una americana, siguió al camarero hasta la mesa reservada y ayudó a su dama a sentarse, sujetándole la silla, como todo un caballero. El lugar no era para nada ostentoso, más bien hogareño y tradicional, motivos que lo habían vuelto famoso a lo largo de los años. Siempre estaba lleno y había que llamar con antelación para conseguir mesa. Su exclusividad, bien atribuida, se debía a la calidad y al sabor de la comida exquisita que servían. Las manteladas y enveladas mesas estaban ocupadas por parejas, familias, amigos, reuniones de empresarios. Un poco de todo se congregaba allí, en el amplio salón iluminado por boyas de papel anaranjado. La decoración de madera oscura era elaborada, recordando los antiguos palacios ancestrales que hoy, como turista, tenías que pagar para visitar. El uniformado camarero tomó nota de lo que iban a beber y los dejó a solas para mirar el menú.

Ranma levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una Akane espléndida, de ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que quitaba el aire. Al recogerla en su apartamento, le había llevado unos buenos segundos salir del trance con el que ella le había fascinado. Llevaba un vestido negro de cuerpo entero hasta las rodillas, de media manga y cuello vuelto. Ceñido a sus curvas, lo hacia con especial sutileza en sus caderas, sus nalgas, y en sus pechos. Un amplio y ornamentado cinturón color hueso se ajustaba a su cintura volviéndola aún más apetitosa de lo que ya era. Medias y botas claras completaban el atuendo. Sus ojos llamaban la atención como dos piedras pardas puestas al sol, resplandeciendo junto a los largos pendientes plateados. Su pelo sedoso estaba más ondeado de lo habitual. No sabía lo que le había hecho, pero le sentaba fenomenal, y ese flequillo desgarbado echado hacia un lado, tapando a veces sus ojos le daba un toque sensual y atrayente. Estaba radiante, y la realidad era que no podía esperar a ponerle las manos encima.

–¿Te gusta el lugar? –preguntó acercándose un poco sobre la mesa.

–¿Bromeas? Es genial, me encanta, nunca había oído hablar de él –contestó emocionada. Ranma la había sorprendido una vez más.

–Me alegro –sonrió.

–¿Cómo lo conociste? –preguntó interesada.

–Amigos. Conozco a mucha gente de diferentes sitios, y cada uno de ellos es de un estilo diferente, créeme, algunos incluso son raros. Si he conocido un montón de lugares distintos es por todos ellos –dijo apoyando un codo en la mesa y centrando el menú con la otra mano.

–Ya, me imagino, una de las cosas de la fama supongo. –Frunció un poco el ceño.

Aún no estaba segura de si la fama que Ranma tenía la molestaba o le atraía, puede que ambas cosas.

–En parte si –abrió el menú ojeando los entrantes.

–¿Te gusta? –preguntó ella olvidándose del menú.

–¿El qué? –inquirió levantando la cabeza del papel para mirarla a los ojos.

–Ser famoso, estar en boca de todos.

–No sé, ahora ya no le doy tanta importancia, creo que me he acostumbrado a ello. Si tú supieras… –dijo susurrando las últimas palabras y poniéndose cómodo sobre la silla–. En mi primer año de universidad se me subió mucho a la cabeza, me creía el centro del globo. Ya sabes lo arrogante que era, y que sigo siendo –agregó sonriendo–, aunque ya no tanto. Como llegué arrasando con todo, venciendo a todo el mundo, ganando casi todas las competiciones de mi categoría pues… Todo el mundo me hacía caso y me saludaba por la calle o en el campus a cada momento, y siempre me estaban ofreciendo cosas e invitando a fiestas, a cenas, a galas. Era algo que nunca me había pasado en la vida –suspiró–. Los entrenadores se encargaron de bajarme los humos. De un día para otro cortaron de cuajo con el estilo de vida en el que me estaba metiendo y ahora lo agradezco –sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa ante tales recuerdos.

–¿Qué tipo de vida? –preguntó Akane para cerciorarse.

–Buff Akane, la fama tiene sus puntos malos. Ante lo que mucha gente pueda pensar, tiene cloacas en las que es mejor no caer.

–¿Qué ocurrió?

–Hombre, tampoco pasó nada realmente importante, pero conoces a gente aquí, allá, gente que no te conviene. En aquellos meses no paraba de ir a fiestas, de salir de juerga todo el rato, dejando en un segundo plano las artes marciales y mis estudios. En esos ambientes se mezcla de todo: alcohol, drogas, locuras… Las chicas, literalmente, me rifaban, se me tiraban encima, y las hay muchas que son muy directas, por decirlo claro. Ahora, no me malinterpretes, todo esto fue hace bastante tiempo, y tampoco duró tanto, pero en cierto modo fue bueno vivirlo para abrirme los ojos. Los entrenadores me explicaron lo que todas aquellas chicas buscaban –"y lo que buscan," pensó para sí–, y el mal rendimiento que estaba empezando a tener en los entrenamientos. Aún ganaba los combates entonces, pero me dijeron que llegaría un momento en el que caería en picado. El cuerpo tiene sus límites: no dormir, comer mal, y dar prioridad a tu agenda social no son muy buenos consejos para ganar un campeonato nacional. Así que bueno, con la ayuda de otros compañeros, y especialmente de Ukyo, empecé a desligarme de esos círculos.

Akane se le quedó mirando fijamente. Había expresado tanto en lo poco que llevaban de conversación. Se daba cuenta de que la transformación de Ranma había sido todo un proceso.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta lo que has oído? –preguntó Ranma al verle la cara.

–¿Eh? No. ¿Qué dices tonto? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Es interesante, aunque me sorprende que te metieras en esos ambientes, nunca lo habría asociado contigo.

–Yo tampoco me di cuenta de en donde me estaba metiendo. Era consciente de todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, pero en lugar de ver que me estaba perjudicando, me dejaba llevar por ello –se explicó–. Pienso que deberíamos pedir qué queremos cenar –añadió.

Akanee le sonrió asintiendo y se dedicó a la tarea encomendada. Un rato más tarde, el camarero ya les había tomado los pedidos y les había servido las bebidas, dejándolos de nuevo a solas.

–Brinda conmigo –dijo cogiendo su copa en alto.

Akane le imitó.

–¿Por qué brindamos?

–Por nuestro reencuentro.

Akane empezó a juntar su copa contra la de él.

–Eres de lo mejor que me ha pasado en estas últimas semanas, por no decir lo mejor. Honestamente, me siento como nuevo, revitalizado, y eso es gracias a ti –la miró a los ojos fijamente y un segundo después golpeó la copa de Akane haciendo el típico sonido acristalado.

Se llevó la copa a los labios sin dejar de mirarla, y Akane, que se había quedado un tanto desorientada tras esas palabras, reaccionó tarde haciendo lo mismo que él, mirándole también a los ojos mientras pegaba un sorbo. Fue ella quien apartó la vista ruborizándose ligeramente. Ranma estaba maldiciendo interiormente en ese instante lo endemoniadamente bella que estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas. Sin saberlo ni quererlo, le estaba excitando cada vez más y más, y ella no se daba ni cuenta. ¿Provocaría él la misma reacción en ella? Evidentemente se sonrojaba ante sus palabras, pero ¿se calentaría de la misma manera abrasiva por dentro hasta el punto de querer acortar la distancia para poder tocarla y saciarse de ella? Iba a tener que tentarla para ver si era así.

–¿Qué tienes pensado hacer después de la universidad? ¿Algo concreto? ¿Trabajar? ¿Seguir estudiando? ¿Vas a volver a casa? –preguntó Ranma en una retahíla.

–Pues… la verdad es que no lo tengo muy claro. Había pensado buscarme un trabajo aquí en la ciudad durante unos años para poder reunir suficiente dinero para la entrada de una casa, o de un coche. Me gustaría vivir por mi cuenta. Pero también están papá y Kasumi, a los que les haría ilusión que volviera. No tendría problema en Nerima, podría también buscarme un trabajo y ayudarlos en casa. Supongo que eso es lo que acabaré haciendo porque si Koi, Nikao y Yuca (mis compañeras de apartamento) se largan para hacer sus vidas, paso de buscar otro apartamento para compartir no sabiendo con quién me toparé o a quién tendré que aguantar. No tengo pasta para vivir yo sola, y más con los precios de alquiler que hay hoy día.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo.

–Ya veo. ¿No has pensado en montar tu propio negocio?

–Si, aunque es difícil. Pero para más adelante, en el futuro, tal vez. Ahora soy muy joven, muy inexperta y no tengo ni un duro con el que hacer una inversión. En todo caso, podría pedirle a Nabiki que mirara si pueden darme trabajo en su compañía.

–Seguro que te lo darían, con esa cara y tus conocimientos, en cualquier sitio te aceptarían.

–¿Cómo que esa cara? Hoy día a uno se le juzga por lo competente que es, no por la cara que uno tiene.

–Ya bueno, eso es lo que tú crees. Pero me apuesto lo que sea a que esos ojos, esa sonrisa, y esa figura atraen a cualquier empresario. Con ello no quiero decir que te vayan a dar el empleo por tu cara bonita, pero si encima, además de tener las cualidades requeridas para el trabajo, eres guapa, seguramente sí. Yo te lo daría –sonrió seductoramente, haciendo que Akane se agitara interiormente.

–Sigues siendo un poco machista –dijo intentando mostrarse indiferente a sus continuos piropos. "¿Sólo un poco?" se preguntó a si misma no muy convencida.

Ranma arrugó la cara.

–¿Cómo que sigo siendo? Yo no soy machista, en todo caso, realista –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Akane dejó escapar una risa incrédula.

–Esto sí que es de chiste. De joven siempre eras machista, al menos un poco, un poco bastante. Ayudabas a mujeres, pero siempre las tenías en un segundo plano. Es más, siempre has pensado de nosotras que no servimos más que para cocinar, lavar la ropa, ser amas de casa, y tener contento al hombre. Y no digas que no, porque todo lo que era importante en mi casa siempre tenía que ser hecho o decidido por un hombre, fuera mi padre, tu padre, o tú mismo –dijo imperativa.

–Eh, eso no es del todo cierto. Si buscas culpables, están nuestros padres, así que no me cortes el cuello a mí. Además, si tan injusto te parecía entonces podrías haber hecho algo más para cambiarlo.

–Ya lo intentaba, pero nunca me hacíais caso.

–Estás exagerando –indicó Ranma–. Pero vamos, que yo ya no soy el mismo, al menos en cuanto a eso, si es que de verdad actuaba así. Respeto mucho a las mujeres, y las tengo en consideración. Es más, si una mujer me tiene loco, es ella la que lleva las riendas, no yo –explicó incitándola con la mirada y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de su silla.

–¿Y cuántas mujeres te han vuelto loco? Lo pregunto por curiosidad, porque si son muchas, entonces me das a entender que no hace falta hacer mucho para montarte 'caballo salvaje' –preguntó juguetona deslizando un dedo en círculos sobre la copa de cristal.

Ranma abrió los ojos. No pasó por desapercibido ese gesto y esas palabras que lo llamaban a contraatacar.

–Volverme loco muy pocas, montarme a mi unas cuantas, y montarlas yo… Mmm, lo dejo abierto a tu imaginación –contestó sonriendo confiado.

Akane apretó los dientes dentro de su boca. Esa respuesta dejaba entender que había estado con muchas mujeres y que daba el salto de cama en cama con frecuencia. Por lo menos, eso era lo que su imaginación le mostraba. ¿Quería estar con un Ranma mujeriego? ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que fuera le fiel y leal? Para su propia decepción, veía que cuanto más le conocía, menos iba a funcionar la relación que ella quería conseguir.

–Entiendo –dijo áspera–.Te has convertido en un conquistador –haciendo una afirmación.

–Hey, que tu imaginación te juega malas pasadas. Te estás llevando una idea equivocada de mi, Akane. Estás juzgando sin saber.

–Por lo poco que dices, dejas entender mucho ¿o no? –levantando una ceja–. Tranquilo, no va a interferir en lo que siento por ti, pero hace que me pregunte si de verdad quiero estar con un hombre que se las lleva a todas de calle, ¿o me equivoco?

–¿Es eso celos lo que noto en tu voz? –La sonrió–. Akane, yo nunca he dicho que me las lleve a todas de calle. No te preocupes por eso. Esta es nuestra noche, y quiero que ambos la disfrutemos.

–Yo también quiero que nos lo pasemos bien. No te lo tomes a mal, pero sabiendo lo popular que eres y como te miran las mujeres allá por donde vayas, pues es normal que piense que a alguna le vas a seguir el rollo antes o después –le miró directa a sus ojos, que refulgían fuego azul, con una mirada a medias entre la excitación y el control–. ¿Quieres que te lo deje claro? –dijo con unas facciones que reflejaban su determinación.

Ranma asintió preparado para lo que fuera que iba a decir.

–Te lo dejaré claro. Quiero que seas sólo mío, de nadie más. Si tienes algún problema con eso, dímelo ahora, porque entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Sé que sólo ha pasado más de una semana, pero es que si fuera un tío cualquiera, me daría igual, pero siendo tú lo tengo tan claro Ranma…

–Dios… –dijo sorprendido de la reacción de su cuerpo–. Me pones a cien cuando me hablas así. ¿Podrías hacerlo después de cenar? Porque estamos a punto de comer y de lo único que me están entrando ganas ahora mismo es de llevarte al cuarto de baño conmigo.

–¿Quieres que vayamos? –le tentó toda decidida dejando su servilleta sobre la mesa y dando a entender que estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa.

Ranma se quedó boquiabierto y a la vez sobreexcitado, pensando que era increíble lo que ella acababa de proponer. Sus ojos se tornaron más intensos ante la idea de tomarla en el baño.

Antes de darle tiempo a contestar, Akane se volvió a arrimar a la mesa y le dijo toda tranquila.

–Sólo bromeaba –rió como una jovencita para después sacarle la lengua.

Ranma respiró forzadamente unos segundos, el calor carcomiendo su deseo y sus músculos. Su hombría había sido víctima de una pequeña broma que le había supuesto casi una erección instantánea. Aquella mujer lo volvía loco, y le estaba haciendo perder el control.

–No te voy a dar todo lo que pides, 'mi baka' –dijo en tono encariñado–. Voy a frustrarte un poquito hasta que no aguantes más y explotes – sonrió de la manera que sabía le seduciría sin que el pudiera defenderse.

Ranma maldijo unas cuantas cosas en voz baja, y después carraspeó para advertirla.

–Ya van dos con la del domingo, así que estate preparada porque en el momento en que menos lo esperes te abordaré, y no me contendré –respondió serio y acalorado, haciendo un esfuerzo por enfriarse.

La llegada del camarero con los entrantes ayudó a Ranma a bajar la temperatura corporal que bullía dentro de él. También hizo que Akane se comportara. Sin perder el tiempo, probaron bocado sumiéndose en un mundo de deliciosos sabores, paladeando cada plato con gusto. Siguieron hablando de distintos temas, como de la universidad, de sus sueños de futuro, de sus actuales pasatiempos, y de cosas comunes y banales como los canales de televisión que veían, lo que hacían en su tiempo libre, o donde iban de compras. Cuando llegó la hora de pedir el postre, Akane le dijo a Ranma lo que quería y se disculpó para ir al baño. En su ausencia, Ranma hizo los pedidos y empezó a hacer notas mentales de todo lo que Akane le había dicho que le gustaba. Algunas cosas seguían siendo las de siempre, las de aquella chica que conoció con dieciséis, pero otras habían cambiado con los años y la madurez. Si lo pensaba bien, apostaba a que el sitio al que la iba a llevar luego le iba a encantar también, puesto que seguramente era distinto a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto por Tokio capital.

En el cálido e impecable cuarto de baño, Akane, además de haber saciado sus necesidades, se había retocado delante del espejo con un poco de maquillaje. Siendo la única en el pequeño cuartito, se demoró en los detalles y se miró en el reflejo del espejo minuciosamente, ponderando si Ranma la cautivaría esa noche para acostarse juntos. Aunque pensaba que no era lo correcto hacerlo hoy, no descartaba la idea de acabar debajo de él, no sabía donde, pero posiblemente debajo de él. Se mordió el mullido labio inferior anticipándose mentalmente a lo que en el fondo quería que Ranma la hiciera. Iba a tener que seguir provocándole y tentándole, aún en contra de sus propias convicciones para retenerle en una relación larga y estable. Tenía que conseguir que perdiera toda la cordura que le quedaba y se lanzara a por ella como un lobo lo hace con su presa. Además de ser peligroso, era muy divertido y excitante. Al volver a la mesa y recuperar su sitio, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que les sirvieron los postres, Anmitsu, una tarta tradicional de la casa con nata para Akane, y Kompeito, caramelo de azúcar cristalizado para Ranma. Akane, disimuladamente, aprovechó el momento de distracción con el camarero para dejar caer su servilleta a propósito en el suelo y agacharse para alcanzar una de sus botas. Levantó un poco el mantel y bajó la cremallera de la bota con una mano, dejando el zapato más suelto de lo normal. Ejecutando esa acción, no se perdió el paisaje que había delante: Ranma llevaba unos zapatos oscuros brillantes, así también como calcetines y pantalones de vestir negros. Lo que más le gustó de aquel retrato fue su gran paquete prieto contra la tela del pantalón. Dibujó una sonrisa lasciva que tuvo que borrar al levantarse de nuevo.

–¿Qué se te ha caído? –preguntó interesado, cogiendo la cucharilla pequeña del plato y empezando a comer.

–La servilleta –respondió, y se la dejó ver a la vez que volvía a colocársela sobre los muslos.

–¿Quieres probar lo mío? Está que te mueres –empezó a prepararle una pequeña cantidad.

–Vale –contestó asintiendo.

Akane tragó y le dio un sorbo a su bebida para borrar el sabor de su postre y poder saborear el de Ranma. Abrió la boca echándose hacia delante a la vez que Ranma le acercaba la cuchara para que probara el bocado. El intercambio salió sin problemas, la cuchara llegando a su destino y Akane degustado el dulce con un 'Mmm… ¡Qué rico!'Ahora era el turno de Ranma, pensó Akane traviesa.

–¿Quieres probar tú mi tarta? –preguntó inocente esperando que dijera que sí.

–Venga va –contestó asintiendo también.

Ranma dejó su plato, puso una mano sobre la servilleta de tela que estaba sobre sus muslos, y se echó adelante para acercarse. Akane preparó la cucharada, cogiendo ambas partes del pastel, tanto la masa, como la nata que lo cubría. Le tendió el brazo a la vez que él abría la boca. En lugar de ser buena y darle a probar sin complicaciones, le hizo coger parte del pastel con los labios, mientras que el resto, mayormente nata, se lo restregaba efímeramente por la nariz para mancharle. Ranma rió echándose hacia atrás, notando su nariz pegajosa de nata. Le había engorronado de pleno, teniendo la cremosa sustancia en el puente entre la boca y la nariz.

–¿Mala puntería?- preguntó sonriendo.

Akane reía, con una mirada felina y juguetona. Estaba claro para los dos que lo había hecho a posta. Ranma la miró entre divertido y excitado. Adoraba que ella hiciera esas cosas, que diera guerra, que le provocara, pues todo indicaba que luego no se podría quejar cuando él pusiera en acción sus propios juegos. Ranma empezó a limpiarse con la lengua lo que pudo, aunque obviamente no llegaba a todas partes, menos aún a la nariz. También se chupó uno de los dedos con los que se había tocado la nariz nada más separarse de la cuchara al notar que estaba deliciosamente manchado.

–¿Quieres que te limpie? –preguntó deseando que le dejara hacerlo–. Ya que he sido la culpable del accidente…

–Por supuesto –respondió acercándose a ella por encima de la mesa como cuando se había aproximado a coger el bocado en la cuchara–. Tienes que tener más accidentes de estos en otras partes de mi cuerpo, serías muy bien recompensada –dijo con voz seductora.

–¿De verás? –susurró Akane a apenas unos centímetros de su boca.

–Mmhh –afirmó él con un sonido, poniéndose a disposición de ella.

Akane empezó a lamerle los labios y la nariz, disfrutando de ambos, la nata y la piel de Ranma sobre sus labios. Le besó succionando cada pequeño rincón, ignorante de algunos clientes que la miraban. Eliminó todo rastro cremoso para al final acabar ahogando a Ranma en un beso apasionado y cargado. Al separarse, los dos se miraron como si fueran los únicos en el mundo, totalmente aislados de la situación que les rodeaba. No estaban en el restaurante, ni sentados a la mesa, ni en medio de una multitud, estaban en los ojos del otro, amándose, dándose caricias, preguntándose cuándo podrían rozarse y darse afecto físico mutuo. Se sonrieron como dos tontos enamorados, volviendo a los postres que habían sido olvidados y a la vez precursores de ese momento erótico.

–¿Dónde vamos a ir después? –preguntó ella cogiendo con la cucharilla otro bocado.

–No te lo puedo decir, es una sorpresa –respondió sin dejarse engatusar.

–Vamos Ranma, dímelo. Quiero saberlo –insistió.

–He dicho que es una sorpresa –repitió no dando su brazo a torcer.

Akane no tardó en poner su plan en acción. Aventurando el pie descalzo que había sacado de la bota, alargó la pierna por debajo de la mesa para levantarle la parte baja del pantalón y acariciarle la parte interior de la espinilla. Le bajó el calcetín adrede y le acarició ronroneante, mirándole a los ojos furtivamente.

–¿Me lo dirás ahora? –cuestionó sugerente.

Ranma había dejado de comer nada más notar el contacto. Había dejado la cucharilla sobre el plato soltando un profundo suspiro. Akane se lo estaba poniendo cada vez más y más difícil para contenerse.

–No –dijo con voz dura, como si en realidad no estuviera sucediendo nada, resistiendo todas las tentaciones que ella estaba poniendo al alcance de su mano.

Deslizándose en la silla hasta el borde, estiró la pierna por debajo de la mesa y el mantel, acariciando con el pie la rodilla, arriesgando su coraje por la cara interior del muslo de una pierna de Ranma, llegando a tocar con cuidado la parte sensible de la ingle. Ranma dio un ligero respingo, bajando la mirada a su paquete, viendo perfectamente el pequeño pie de Akane cubierto por las oscuras medias que llevaba puestas. Estaba entre sus piernas, hurgando cerca de sus testículos. La miró de nuevo, encontrándose una belleza salvaje floreciendo en sus marrones ojos, una llamada a la provocación lejos de disminuir la excitación que estaba sintiendo. Le quedaba muy poco para rebasar su límite. Se preguntaba si el coche sería testigo del revolcón explosivo que estaba por darse.

–Dímelo Ranma… –susurró humedeciéndose los labios.

Apretó fugazmente los dedos de su pie sobre su miembro, queriendo ganar. Quería ponerle tan cachondo, que no tuviera más remedio que pagar la cuenta a toda prisa para salir de allí corriendo y enseñarla lo mala que estaba siendo. Ella misma quería su castigo, porque sabía que iba a deleitarse, siendo él el agresor. A pesar del placentero roce sobre la tela del pantalón, tocando puntos extremadamente sensibles que se la estaban poniendo tiesa, Ranma no tuvo más remedio que parar el descarado intento sexual. Bajó una de sus grandes manos para atraparle y rodearle el pie con sus firmes dedos, apartándoselo de la zona peligrosa. Lo dejó apoyado por el talón en su muslo por debajo de la mesa. Comenzó a masajearla el arco del pie, usando el pulgar para hacer fuerza sobre su piel. Akane paladeó con gusto el goce que recorría cada parte de su curvado cuerpo, desde el pie hasta la cabeza. Ese mínimo masaje a manos de Ranma la abrasaba mucho más que cualquier restriego manifiestamente carnal que pudieran haber hecho en el mismo momento. Su corazón bombeaba como una locomotora, algo caliente formándose dentro de ella. De nuevo, el estar en un sitio público la estimulaba, queriendo saltarse las normas para experimentar el riesgo de ser pillada por otros, como en el portal.

–¿Ganas de tocarme las pelotas? –dijo por lo bajo respirando hondo para calmar los latigazos que su libido azotaba por todo su cuerpo.

–Literalmente –respondió casi a carcajada limpia, contenta de que él no hubiera podido aguantar más el persuasivo roce.

–Estás muy juguetona…Veremos si lo eres tanto cuando volvamos al coche –dejó caer poniéndola alerta.

Aprovechando que el camarero pasaba cerca de ellos, le indicó de traer la cuenta.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cassio: Para cuchillazos, sogas, torturas y demás, dejarme un review, y si no, pues ya nos veremos más adelante. ¡Gracias a todos por leer esto!


	11. Decimoprimero, el Premio

Ya sabéis de sobra que esto no lo hago para sacar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es un entretenimiento. Todo es propiedad de Rumiko.

_**Decimoprimero, el Premio**_

Akane se vio arrastrada fuera del restaurante a trompicones. Tuvo suerte de poder ponerse el abrigo de tres cuartos negro antes de salir del lugar. Ranma había pagado la cuenta en efectivo tan rápido como el camarero la había dejado sobre la mesa. Le importó poco dejar dinero de más en la propina, tenía otros planes en mente. Se levantó de la mesa en un santiamén, se puso la chaqueta, y la cogió de la mano sacándola de allí apresuradamente. El frío de la calle resaltó las mejillas coloradas de ambos, que ahora andaban a grandes zancadas en la dirección en la que Ranma había aparcado su coche. Más que a grandes zancadas, era él quien marcaba el ritmo tirando de ella, sorteándolos entre la gente que caminaba de frente a ellos en estampida. Akane le miró desde su posición trasera, sorpresa e incredulidad reflejándose en sus ojos marrones. Le había escuchado decir algo por lo bajo al salir de restaurante, pero se mantuvo callado el resto del recorrido hasta un par de calles más abajo. Ya no estaban en una de las calles principales, el ruido era menor, y los coches que pasaban eran escasos.

–¿Por qué tanta prisa? –preguntó adrede intentando frenarle sin éxito, tirando en la dirección contraria aún sabiendo que era inútil.

Sabía perfectamente qué le pasaba, y porqué estaba tan concentrado en encontrar el coche lo más rápido posible.

–Quiero que juegues conmigo, en el coche –respondió lanzando una mirada zafirina intensa y en combustión a su compañera.

A Akane le dio un vuelco el corazón. Las ganas y el fuego azul que refulgían en sus ojos la intimidaban. Ya no estaba tan segura de querer seguir tentándole, de querer seguir flirteando. "He hecho mal los cálculos," pensó. Le había excitado demasiado, puesto muy cachondo, y a saber ahora qué iba a hacer con ella. No tenía más remedio que sucumbir y rendirse. Decirle que 'no' ahora sería injusto y cruel, y después de todo ¿no había deseado ella llegar a esto antes o después en la noche?

Llegaron hasta el deportivo azul marino y se vio estampada contra la helada carrocería del coche, más exactamente, contra una de las puertas delanteras. Un momento después los labios de él estaban sobre los suyos, fríos y a la vez cálidos, suaves y a la vez firmes, demandantes, pasionales, agresivos. Sus duros brazos rodearon su contorno sobre el coche, estrujándola con contenido deseo por la cintura en su necesitado abrazo. Ella pasó los suyos por encima de sus hombros, enlazando las manos en su nuca, atrapando su trenza entre sus dedos. Un gemido agudo se dejó oír por parte de Akane, que correspondía al feroz beso igual de ardiente. El contraste de temperaturas hacía el intercambio mucho más salvaje, creando un calor entre sus cuerpos que derretía el aire frío que los quería cubrir con su manto en medio de la noche.

–Espera… –susurró Ranma al lograr separarse de sus afrutados labios–. Vamos a meternos en el coche. No quiero que cojamos frío –dijo a la vez que la apartaba y sacaba las llaves para darle al botón que abría las puertas.

Después de sentar a Akane en su posición de copiloto, dio media vuelta al coche por el lado del capó para meterse tras el volante. Una vez cerró su puerta, aspiró profundamente sabiendo que el frío había quedado en su mayor parte fuera. Se giró a mirarla, y se encontró con sus brillantes ojos color canela y la sonrisa que la había hecho famosa en el instituto. Aquella sonrisa debería estar prohibida, no era saludable para el que la recibía. Notó como el pulso se le aceleraba, y como su cuerpo era víctima de corrientes electrizantes y placenteras. Para su conocimiento, aquellas corrientes evidenciaban que estaba colado por la mujer que le hechizaba con su presencia. Que él supiera, su cuerpo sólo reaccionaba así cuando estaba enamorado, así que no le sorprendía que ella lo hubiera conseguido. Akane había sido de siempre su punto débil. Vio como ella le tomaba una de sus grandes y ásperas manos y se la llevaba a su afeminada cara, para acariciarse su mejilla con ella. Akane cerró los ojos unos segundos, perdiéndose en la sensación de su piel sobre la suya, para después volver a hacerle contacto visual.

–He sido una niña mala ¿verdad? –le preguntó aparentemente serena sin soltar su mano.

–Bastante –respondió breve, sin poder articular más.

Una cosa era mirarla, otra era que hubiera roce de cualquier tipo entre ambos. Sólo el guiar su mano en un cálido vaivén sobre su sedosa piel era un encantamiento que lo maldecía a estar esperando más de ella, queriendo cogerla y mecerla sobre él para siempre. Quería fundirse con ella de la manera más romántica y amorosa que existiera, culminándolo con el sexo más candoroso. Lo cierto era que también quería hacerla pagar por todo lo que le había hecho pasar en el restaurante. Tal vez fuera eso precisamente lo que ella esperaba, y por eso le había provocado. Le sorprendía el cambio que Akane había hecho en una semana, de ser retractada y cautelosa, incluso cabezota, a transformarse en la cazadora más feroz, en una mujer con el control en la mano. No podía negar que este nuevo aspecto le atraía hacia ella con mucha más fuerza, como dos polos opuestos. Nunca había visto esta parte sensual de su personalidad en su adolescencia, tal vez porque Akane no la tenía en su momento, o porque aguardaba dormida en su interior. En cualquier caso, esta Akane más agresiva era un elixir del que beber eternamente.

"¿Hacerlo en el coche?" se preguntó Ranma figurando las distintas opciones. ¿Por qué no? No había sido ni sería la última vez, y evidentemente, parecía el lugar más cercano y disponible para saciar su apetito sexual y poseerla. De momento, lo mejor parecía acaramelarse, así que ejerciendo control de la mano que ella sutilmente arrullaba por su piel, la dirigió a su delgado cuello, para cerrar los dedos tras su nuca. La atrajo hacia él paulatinamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, totalmente inmerso en aquellas cuevas de miel oscura. Cerró los ojos paulatinamente antes de besarla, sumergiéndose en la emoción del momento, de poder por fin besarla sin límites y sin ninguna barrera sobre su corazón.

Akane se regocijó como nunca antes, viendo a Ranma disfrutar plenamente de tenerla a su merced. Besó sus hambrientos labios con los ojos abiertos, sintiendo de una nueva manera los movimientos de su boca, de su energética lengua, experimentando de forma distinta a lo habitual. Un beso con los ojos abiertos y con los ojos cerrados eran dos mundos diferentes, igual de intrépidos y atrayentes, pero opuestos, como el sol y la luna. Fue cuando él también abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de ella, océanos frente a tierra, que Akane se sobresaltó al ser pillada espiándole. A la vez que se besaban, se hizo excitante el mirarse mutuamente, hasta que Akane no pudo aguantar más, y ladeó los ojos para dejar caer los párpados y volcarse en el beso profundamente. Se inclinó sobre él apoyando las manos sobre sus anchos hombros, empezando a abrazarle, queriendo tirarse sobre él, totalmente girada de torso.

–Akane… –susurró después de separarse de ella ligeramente.

Se habían estado besando bastante rato sin darse un respiro, y para él, por el momento, estaba siendo demasiado, tanto física como mentalmente. El amor auténtico desborda los sentidos, y Ranma notaba los suyos con una sobredosis demasiada alta. Estaba en las nubes, en Babia, estaba en Akanelandia. Darse cuenta de cómo se estaba sintiendo realmente era un total descubrimiento, y muy bienvenido después de cuatro años. Akane simplemente se quejó de su distanciamiento y se lanzó sobre su boca fundiéndose en el explosivo motor de sensaciones que era el solo besar. Sus senos chocaron contra su duro pecho, aplastándose y encendiéndose automáticamente, tensándose más cuanta más presión ejercía sobre él. Una mano masculina se deslizó hasta su trasero por debajo del abrigo, como la noche del domingo, y se quedó ahí acariciándolo y apretujándolo sobre la fina tela del vestido. Akane ya no estaba en su asiento, estaba a mitad de camino entre el suyo y el de Ranma, con el freno de mano incomodándola. No sabía qué hacer, si olvidarse de las composturas y echarse hacia delante hasta sentarse encima de Ranma a horcajadas con el volante a su espalda, o separarse y dejar que él tomara el mando de la situación. Sabía lo que ella quería, y también lo que quería él, de lo que no estaba segura era de cómo, dónde, y cuándo. Acabó decidiéndose por la segunda opción, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, y se distanció de Ranma, volviendo a quedar en su asiento. Era mejor frenar ahora, antes de que el termómetro explotara por una ola de calor interna en el coche que los dejara chamuscados por demasiado precalentamiento.

Ranma la cuestionó con la embriagadora mirada que se le había quedado de los besos y los arrumacos. No había entendido la reacción de ella, su distanciamiento. Akane le sonrió ruborizada, y se mordió el labio inferior a continuación, pestañeando despacio a la vez que le preguntaba con los ojos. Sólo por el lenguaje corporal y la expresión de su cara, Ranma captó el mensaje. Akane estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante, pero no ahí. Sus palabras en voz baja confirmaron lo que ya había averiguado.

–Hay gente pasando por aquí. Van a pensar que estamos dando un espectáculo gratis –sonrió de nuevo ladeando la cabeza, haciendo que mechones del flequillo escondieran parte de a su acorazonada cara.

Ranma asintió y se incorporó con lentitud hasta quedar correctamente sentado en su posición de conductor. Arrancó el coche, encendió la calefacción, y dejó que el motor ronroneara mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, gesto que ella imitó.

–Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí que está bastante aislado –ofreció volviéndose a mirarla esperando su respuesta.

Akane se le quedó mirando con unos ojos gatunos, preparada para la seducción.

–¿Y a qué estás esperando entonces? ¿No he sido lo bastante explícita? –preguntó levantado una ceja y riendo.

Ranma sonrió frotándose las manos un par de veces para luego agarrar el volante y quitar el freno de mano.

–Prefiero asegurarme primero, no vaya a ser que lo haya interpretado mal. Después de todo, las mujeres sois únicas para haceros entender, decís una cosa y luego queréis decir otra – contestó empezando a salir del lugar en el que había aparcado, poniendo un brazo en el asiento de Akane y girándose para mirar atrás.

–Lo que pasa es que vosotros, a veces, os adelantáis demasiado, que es distinto –contraatacó.

–¿Me estoy adelantando yo demasiado ahora? –preguntó adrede consiguiendo unirse a otros coches en la calle con cuidado.

–No, pero porque he sido yo la que empezado, y como vosotros siempre accedéis…

–No lo niego. Habría que ver qué saldría de todo esto si hubiera sido yo el que empezara los jueguecitos…

Akane rió.

–Depende de cómo juegues la partida. Supongo que en la mayoría de los caso al final la última palabra la solemos tener nosotras.

–Vaya que si tenéis la última palabra –aseguró Ranma exagerando sus gestos mientras conducía.

–Tenemos el control –dijo Akane cantando.

–Hasta que nos dais permiso –respondió Ranma sonriendo–. Además, creo que muchas veces os dejamos pensar que estáis al mando, cuando en realidad, somos nosotros quienes nos hacemos dueños de la situación –dijo lanzándola una mirada intensa y divertida a la vez.

–Ya, seguro… –dijo Akane deslizando su mano al muslo de Ranma, quién se tensó instantáneamente.

–Eso es jugar sucio –se quejó haciendo una mueca, manteniendo su atención dividida entre el conducir y las caricias, de momento vanas, de la mano de Akane sobre su pantalón–. Llevas jugando sucio desde el restaurante.

–Oh pobrecito –rió–. ¿Quién tiene el control ahora? –preguntó con voz dura y juguetona acercando su mano a la ingle, merodeando esa zona.

–Akane, estoy conduciendo –dijo con voz rígida debido a las sensaciones que se despertaban en sus lares bajos.

–¿Quieres que pare? –Observaba su expresión tirante.

–No –dijo rápido bajando una de sus propias manos sobre la de Akane, la cual afianzó encima de la de ella para que parara de rozar inoportunamente–. Pero tampoco quiero que nos choquemos.

–Buen punto –dijo retirándose un poco hacia atrás, pero no quitando la mano del deseado lugar. Simplemente alejó la mano de la zona crítica para volver a las tierras frías del muslo y la rodilla.

Ranma volvió a coger el volante con dos manos, para seguridad de ambos. Siguieron cruzando más calles, alejándose del centro y de la actividad de sus habitantes y comercios.

–¿Cómo es que hoy estás tan lanzada? –preguntó Ranma–. ¿Algo especial?

–¿No te gusta?

–No, al contrario, me encanta que vayas tras de mí, porque es justamente lo que hago yo contigo.

–No sé, la verdad es que tenía pensado no darte cuerda hoy, ni dejarte hacerme nada.

–¿Por qué? ¿No te fías de mi? –dijo de pronto con el ceño fruncido.

La miró rápido viendo su perfil.

–Bueno, anoche estuve pensando. Llegué a la conclusión de que si me acuesto contigo cada vez que estamos juntos me vas a perder el respeto, y más después de habernos reencontrado de esta manera. Pero también soy realista, y soy la primera que quiere meterse en la cama contigo –dijo colorada–. El caso es que no sé cómo hacer un balance de todo eso –confesó.

Ranma negó con la cabeza, a la vez que empezaba a frenar para detenerse en un semáforo.

–Sigues imaginándote que quiero estar contigo sólo por sexo ¿eh? –le dijo volviéndose a mirarla por unos segundos–. Piensas demasiado Akane. Sólo nos hemos acostado una vez, y es normal que dos personas que se atraen muchísimo, como es nuestro caso –agregó sonriendo hacia ella–, quieran hacer el amor todo el rato –finalizó deteniendo el coche por completo ante la luz roja.

Se giró y la estudió con la mirada.

–Si esto es algo que va a impedir que nuestra relación avance, tenemos que arreglarlo ya. Yo ya no sé como decírtelo más claro, si quisiera sólo sexo, lo buscaría en ligues de una sola noche o me iría con una prostituta. Pero te quiero a ti. –La cogió de la mano para hacerla ver que estaba hablando en serio–. ¿Vas a confiar en mí?

Akane tardó en responder.

–Si –susurró más por inercia del deseo que por la razón.

Que Kami la ayudara si se estaba inmiscuyendo en la farsa más grande del mundo, pero quería a Ranma por encima de una infinidad de cosas. Nada de lo que él había dicho podía ser mentira, tenía que ser real, por su forma de hablar, y por su insistencia en borrar cualquier problema que pudiera surgir entre ellos.

Ranma la fundió en un beso que arraigaba y fortalecía lo dicho. Sería la prueba de confianza que de ahora en adelante se deberían tener. Akane no se quiso separar de sus labios, de su sabor, pero así él lo hizo para poner el coche en macha otra vez cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, y así llegar al lugar clandestino. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio mientras él conducía por calles cada vez más despejadas y sin vida.

–A pesar de lo dicho, estoy deseando ponerte las manos encima. –La echó una mirada de reojo–. Estás preciosa hoy –expresó impacientándose, habiendo dado rienda suelta a su cerebro para maquinar imágenes eróticas de Akane sobre él.

–Yo también quiero que me pongas las manos encima –dijo honestamente–. Y si, estás como un tren, que puedo decir –agregó echándole una mirada de arriba abajo. Le vio sonreír–. ¿Falta mucho?

–No, ya casi hemos llegado.

–¿Dónde estamos? Esto está muy desierto –preguntó habiéndose dado cuenta de que no había muchas luces, sólo las simples farolas, y de que las casas y la gente eran casi inexistentes.

–En las afueras del pueblo Nimizu. Está cerca del centro y de la ciudad, pero es un lugar medio abandonado. Supongo que con el tiempo acabarán construyendo algo.

Al cabo de un rato, Ranma encontró el sitio que quería: el parking de un edificio no más alto de tres plantas, que había sido dejado de la mano de Dios. Las farolas lejanas daban poca luz, y el viento frió reinaba siseante. Aparcó a las sombras, contra una de las paredes donde los árboles hacían esquina.

–¿Entonces es aquí a dónde te traes a todas tus conquistas? –preguntó a propósito Akane desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Ranma giró bruscamente hacia ella, su mirada seria y aparentemente con algo de enfado, debido a lo que habían hablado momentos antes. Akane agradeció el hecho de que estuvieran casi a oscuras y que las facciones de Ranma no fueran del todo visibles. Pero su suerte duró muy poco, ya que Ranma encendió la luz interior del coche y la acorraló con sus ojos, flameantes por el enredo amoroso, pero severos por aquella pregunta espinosa.

–¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –preguntó con voz grave–. Comentarios como ese sobran.

Akane abrió los ojos por la impresión de aquel tono.

–Eh, que iba de coña –dijo aún divertida–. Sabes que lo he hecho adrede, para picarte.

–Si, de coña, pero no tan de coña. –Desabrochó también su cinturón–. Tienes una imagen muy equivocada de mi ¿sabes?

Akane rió.

–Vamos ¿a quién quieres engañar, Ranma? ¿Me dirás ahora que nunca te lo has montado con una chica en el coche?

–Eso está fuera de cuestión. Además, el coche no es uno de mis lugares preferidos para hacerlo.

–Ahí acabas de delatarte, tonto –dijo con voz tierna.

Ranma apagó la luz que momentos antes encendiera y volvió su cabeza hacia su ventana para mirar el paisaje exterior, que no era muy interesante, apenas se veía algo. Sin embargo, era una mejor distracción para no lanzarse sobre Akane como un depredador hambriento de sexo, o un depredador rabioso y mosqueado. A pesar de que estaban medio discutiendo, o al menos hablando sobre el tema de la confianza y el inadecuado comentario que había hecho Akane, no podía olvidar la razón por la que habían ido hasta ese parking abandonado. Quería besarla, empezar a tocarla, estar dentro de ella, sucumbir a los placeres de las caricias y los susurros. Akane sería una persona que le daba muchas vueltas a las cosas, conservadora en algunos aspectos, cabezota en muchas ocasiones, pero seguía siendo inteligente, hermosa, buena persona, y tremendamente sexy.

Akane se quedó a cuadros cuando notó como él la ignoraba. Frunció las cejas cavilando si se había pasado de la raya. Decidió arriesgarse a ver en qué punto se había quedado el encandilamiento amoroso. Moviéndose de su asiento para acercarse más a su compañero, llevó sus labios sedosos al cuello de la víctima y dejó caer como plumas en el aire, dos besos tiernos y llenos de cariño. A continuación elevó su boca a su oreja derecha.

–¿Te has enfadado? –susurró suave y dulce.

Automáticamente, Ranma giró su cara encontrándosela de frente a menos de diez centímetros. Sus miradas chocaron como las olas furiosas del mar chocan contra la arena compacta de la playa, pero se fusionaron la una con la otra fácilmente un segundo más tarde, dando todo por olvidado, evaporando palabras dichas. Ranma no necesitó contestar, acercó sus labios lentamente a los de ellas y la magia se creó de la nada. Akane se abalanzó a abrazarle a la vez que continuaban besándose, comprimiendo el espacio cada vez más. Como si aquello no fuera suficiente, volvió a posar su mano sobre la cara interna del muslo derecho de Ranma, haciendo saltar chispas en su piel. El beso, de ser un entrante agradable y blando, pasó a ser un plato fuerte y agresivo, ahogándolos en el proceso. Se distanciaban de vez en cuando, pero sólo para tomar aire o cambiar las posiciones de sus cabezas y atacar el beso desde un ángulo diferente. La mano aventurera de Akane siguió su curso explorador, tanteando zonas que la primera vez no había tenido oportunidad de descubrir. Ranma la afianzó con más fuerza contra él. Cuanto más se acercaba a su entrepierna, más tenso y acalorado se ponía. Empezó a respirar irregularmente, notando las lentas, pero firmes caricias de Akane en su ingle.

–Ohhh Akane… –dijo cuando sintió la palma completa de la joven hacerse con todo su armamento.

Akane se excitó doblemente al sentir lo grande y duro que Ranma se había puesto, además de su voz animándola a seguir. Apretó ligeramente, dándose cuenta de como las manos de él, sin dejar de besarla, tomaban rumbos distintos. Una de ellas fue a su cuello para acercarla más a sus besos, la otra se dirigió a su propia cintura para empezar a desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón. Unió la otra mano al proceso, pero Akane le detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

–Déjame a mí –dijo entre suspiros, quitando de en medio las manos de Ranma y posando las suyas en dicho lugar para hacerlo ella. Una vez el cinturón fue abierto con algún que otro intento, se dedicó al botón y a la cremallera restantes. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar esto? Pensó envuelta en las lamidas de labios, pequeños mordiscos, suspiros de boca entreabierta. La piel caliente de Ranma, la fuerza de sus músculos, la pasión dormida que renacía para persuadirla y hacerla su esclava sin condiciones. Quería a este hombre, lo quería con toda su alma. Encariñarse con él físicamente sería sólo uno más de los delirios pasionales a los que estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

Akane sentía la sauna interior del coche. Seguían con los abrigos puestos, y lo único que estos conseguían era incrementar el calor abrasador que los quemaba vivos en la piel sudada y humedecida. Estaba tan metida y abstraída en el momento, que no le importaba masturbarle con devoción, si bien, ese había sido unos de sus miedos días atrás. Estar con Ranma la relajaba, la desinhibía, la hacía descubrirse más a si misma de una forma que ningún otro hombre había conseguido. Preparada o no para lo que estaba haciendo, metió la mano por la cinturilla de los boxers e indagó buscando la torre del imperio masculino. La halló rápidamente, habiendo pasado por los bosques de pelo espeso que era su vello púbico. Sin retrasarse más, asió su miembro y se derritió al notar su dureza y calor. Para haber pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho, este era un buen ejemplar con el que trabajar y empezar a recordar.

–Ranma… –le llamó para que le prestara atención, separándose de sus labios.

–Humm… –dijo lejos de poder pronunciar algo comprensible con los párpados medio caídos.

–Vas a tener que guiarme. No tengo, no tengo mucha experiencia que digamos… Y no sé lo que te gusta –susurró honestamente.

–Shhhh… –susurró atrayéndola para besarla con fuerza y acallar sus propios pequeños gemidos–. Tranquila, vas bien. Mue… mueve la mano, lentamente primero… y luego ve… ve aumentando el ritmo poco a poco. Te diré cuando parar –indicó, y se perdió en las sensaciones de su cuerpo echando la cabeza hacía atrás sobre el reposa cabezas.

Akane hizo tal y como le pidió. Masajeó verticalmente su longitud, agarrándolo suave, pero firmemente a la vez, sus pequeños dedos rodeando el grosor ardiente. Empezó poco a poco, seduciéndole simultáneamente con su tacto y sus besos en la cara. Ranma apreciaba con infinita precisión la mayoría de cuidados que su consentido cuerpo estaba recibiendo. Se sentía como un pequeño cachorro al que no paran de hacerle mimos para mantenerlo vivo y contento, y era justamente así como se sentía por dentro. Era más de lo que podía soportar, porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que una mujer a la que realmente quería, le hiciera este tipo de caricias. Claro que había habido otras, y otras formas de tocar, pero no habían sido Akane, y eso marcaba la diferencia.

La respiración de ambos cambió a altibajos debido a los estremecimientos corporales. Hundían el aire en sus pulmones a gran velocidad, intentando controlar lo que sentían y cómo reaccionaban. Akane fue aumentando el ritmo y la presión de su mano sobre su miembro, regocijándose en la imagen de Ranma disfrutando del placer sexual, una que quedaría grabada a fuego en su mente. Ella misma era un volcán, habiendo notado como su piel era mucho más sensible a su contacto y como sus partes se habían humedecido automáticamente. Jadeando, Ranma tuvo que soltar un improperio para detenerla. Estaba tan encendido que era un enigma como Akane no estaba ya montada encima de él botando con brío. Akane soltó su erección, casi quejándose en el proceso. Creó espacio separándose de él, dejándole que se recuperara relativamente. Ranma aún no había descargado y estaba tan excitado que el habérsela sacudido un poco más, le habría hecho eyacular.

Akane tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, cerrando los ojos en la oscuridad de la noche. Había vuelto completamente a su asiento, esperando a que él diera alguna señal para continuar. Aprovechando la parada, se quitó el abrigo y las botas, pasándolos al asiento trasero. Hizo lo mismo con el cinturón color hueso que adornaba su cintura. Miró a Ranma, que ya parecía más calmado, aunque su fuerte erección siguiera indicando lo contrario.

–Voy a poner algo de música, ¿vale? –Se inclinó hacia la parte central del salpicadero del coche donde se encontraba el equipo.

Ranma, que estaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada, asintió con un 'Mmmh' encendiendo la llave de contacto. En ese momento aún no estaba preparado para contestar nada, Akane le había mostrado el paraíso y él se había contenido de entrar. Las lucecitas aparecieron esparcidas, haciendo que Akane se acercara más a los botones para probar con distintos de ellos y dar con la radio. Empezó a buscar distintas emisoras con un volumen bajo, que les permitiera hablar con un tono normal.

–¿Qué tal lo he hecho? –preguntó entretenida en su pequeña tarea, mirándole de reojo con una sonrisa.

A pesar de no saber mucho acerca de cómo masturbar a un hombre, pues lo había hecho un par de veces y en situaciones muy distintas a la presente, estaba satisfecha con lo conseguido. Ranma parecía estar en el Nirvana, intentando manejar las reacciones de su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo prolongar el éxtasis de las sensaciones anteriores. Ranma ignoró su pregunta e hizo otra.

–¿Por qué has parado de besarme? –se quejó volviendo la cabeza hacia ella, sus ojos muy azules y brillantes, casi plateados con el resplandor de la luz exterior. Esperaba a que ella volviera a mimarle aunque fuera sólo con sus besos.

–Ah… –dijo pillada por sorpresa, los ojos abiertos, una sonrisa formándose en su boca–. Pensé que…

–Que tengas que dejar de tocarme no significa que tengamos que dejar de calentarnos –la cogió del brazo tirando de ella para que volviera a estar sobre él.

Akane se vio transportada de su encogida posición, dejando la radio en una emisora al azar. Música de discoteca se difuminó en el hirviente interior del coche, mezcla de trance, dance y house. Sus labios se vieron atrapados en un beso voraz, agresivo, anhelante, cuando sólo minutos antes la había estado besando de igual manera. Si bien en un principio Akane había acabado tirada sobre él, ahora estaba siendo empujada para terminar de nuevo en su propio asiento apoyada contra el respaldo. Ranma no se había separado de ella, la había acompañado en el movimiento, pasando a besar y lamer su mandíbula y el inicio de su cuello. Akane rió de repente, cosquillas haciéndose hueco en el tumulto de caricias. Sintió como su piel se erizaba respondiendo al tacto de Ranma, sus senos endureciéndose, sus caderas concentrando más calor, sus pies encogiéndose por la anticipación. Notaba su respirar resbalar por donde él quisiera besar o rozar: sus pómulos, sus orejas, su barbilla, su boca. Ranma era un amante del erotismo escondido entre las sombras, dando placer estratégicamente, gradualmente, preparando el preludio perfecto para hacerse con su joven y exquisita joya. Gimió en su boca al notar una gran mano palpar su seno derecho, sintiendo la presión inicial. Luego vino el posterior roce de su pulgar sobre el pezón, jugando con él, haciendo círculos sobre la tela del vestido. Akane se agarró a sus hombros, liberando parte de la tensión sexual. Encogió la cabeza cuando Ranma metió su lengua en una de sus orejas, humedeciéndola tanto en aquel sitio, como en su prenda interior. De pronto su asiento se reclinó hacia atrás unos grados más, dejándola más tumbada de cara a Ranma.

–¿Estás más cómoda ahora? –preguntó con voz ronca en su oído, masajeándola por la cadera.

El aproximamiento a su tesoro femenino era inminente, y Akane estaba impaciente y a la vez asustada, por no saber cómo la tocaría.

–Ya estaba cómoda antes –respondió levantando su cabeza para besarle.

Ranma la presionó contra el asiento, volviéndose violento en sus gestos, acomodándose mejor de cara a ella para poder trabajarla, aunque no lo consiguiera del todo pues el coche le parecía una serie de obstáculos a los que adaptarse.

–Lo que te estaba haciendo antes no es lo que te voy a hacer ahora –contestó bajando su mano izquierda al borde del vestido encima de las rodillas para subirlo.

Akane tembló. Su cuerpo era ultrasensible a cualquier roce por debajo de la cintura, y el camino que llevaba la mano de Ranma era una buena muestra de ello. Ranma sonrió de medio lado al ver como ella levantaba la pierna derecha doblándola en noventa grados, dejando el pie apoyado sobre el salpicadero. No solo había desplazado más el vestido en dirección a su ingle, sino que también le había hecho la entrada más fácil.

–No puedes esperar a que te toque ¿eh? –dijo sonriendo por la añadida colaboración a la vez que la mano desaparecía por debajo de la tela negra del vestido.

–Tú tampoco te has hecho mucho de rogar para que te la meneé.

Ranma rió gravemente mientras investigaba con su mano, acariciando sutilmente, no queriendo ponerla a cien nada más rozar sus pieles más sensibles.

–A ver que tenemos aquí… –pronunció en bajo palpando hasta donde llegaba la media para ver si eran completas o de medio muslo–. Medias cortas… Mmm… –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Rebasó la media y acarició piel en lugar de seda, poniéndole los pelos de punta a Akane tras la nuca, tensando los propios músculos de la pelvis y las piernas.

–No te podrás quejar, te lo he puesto fácil.

–Espero que sea siempre así. –Acercó su mano con más determinación a la prenda interior femenina.

Akane por reflejo cerró las rodillas, pegándolas juntas, apretando la mano de Ranma en medio del calor que bullía de los delgados muslos. Le miró algo descolocada, pues no lo había hecho voluntariamente. Su cuerpo había tomando las riendas de sus extremidades sin su consentimiento. Ranma se acercó a ella para besarla como si nada, como si no le hubiera importado o sorprendido.

–Abre las piernas 'Kane. Déjame entrar –susurró sobre sus labios.

–No lo he hecho adrede.

–Y aunque lo hubieras hecho. Vamos, suelta estas tenazas antes de que mi mano se quede sin riego sanguíneo –dijo moviendo sólo las yemas de los dedos que no estaban completamente presas.

Akane sonrió relajando la tensión de sus muslos, y apreció como Ranma volvía a dar movimiento a su mano. Directamente, e interrumpiendo el avance de él, bajó sus propias manos al vestido para levantarlo hasta sus caderas y dar con la cinturilla del tanga que llevaba puesto. Empezó a bajarse la prenda interior, oyendo a Ranma murmurar algo.

–¿Queriendo acelerar el proceso?

–¿Tú qué crees? –respondió sacándole la lengua, sonriendo–. Quítate el abrigo –le dijo quitándole el flequillo de la frente–, y también la chaqueta –ordenó acomodándose en su asiento–. No sé como no te estás muriendo de calor.

–No estoy pensando precisamente en si tengo calor o no. –Obedeció al instante, deshaciéndose de prendas innecesarias, pasándolas hacia atrás, tal y como había hecho ella.

Se quedaron sentados en sus respectivos sitios, quietos por un momento sin hacer nada, sólo la música de fondo. Él soltó una exhalación profunda y se volvió a ella, para atacar de nuevo. Akane le esperada preparada, piernas semi-abiertas, la derecha levantada de nuevo como antes, con el pie apoyado sobre el salpicadero. Posando su pequeña mano derecha sobre la nuca de Ranma, por debajo de su trenza, le acercó para lamer y besar su cuello. Le desabrochó un par de botones más de la camisa y exploró su expuesta piel. Su otra mano se aparcó en uno de sus bíceps, haciendo presión de vez en cuando. Sus muslos botaron mínimamente al sentir de nuevo la mano intrusa haciéndose camino hasta sus ingles. Iba despacio, acariciando su piel como una pluma, haciéndolo sensualmente, como si tuviera que reconocer esa zona del cuerpo antes de cometer el sacrilegio. Empezó a jugar con ella, acercando sus dedos más de lo debido a su monte de Venus, rozándolo, merodeando los labios mayores, para luego alejarse de igual manera dejándola con la miel en los labios. El corazón de Akane se agitaba furioso en su interior, pidiendo una parada definitiva o un toque revelador que lo hiciera explotar de goce. La sangre ardiente palpitaba en cada poro de su piel, subiendo de temperatura cada vez que aquella mano se hacía con una parte más de su terreno prohibido.

–Ranmaa… Mmm, por favor… –gimió protestando, era hora de pasar a la siguiente fase.

Ranma sonrió sobre sus labios, besando, disfrutando de cada palabra y sonido que ella pronunciaba o hacía. Avanzó un paso más, hundiendo más los dedos en su tierno valle de vida, descubriendo lo húmeda que estaba, el abrasante núcleo, al que sólo le faltaba prender la mecha para que la dinamita explotara. Akane jadeó de nuevo más alto, moviendo un poco sus piernas, a medias temblando y buscando una posición que la dejara disfrutar del masaje sexual. Ranma continuó acariciando con las yemas la delicada y blanda carne, dando especial atención al clítoris. De repente, Akane alzó las caderas buscando el contacto de la mano. Ranma había hecho un moviendo distinto, un roce que le había gustado demasiado, y su cuerpo, en consecuencia, había ido a por más. Ranma lo repitió, y su pelvis se alzó de nuevo, casi involuntariamente, acompañándolo de otro lloro agudo. Ranma se acercó a su oído sin dejar de tocarla, llegando a ponerse casi totalmente de cara ella.

–¿Te gusta? –susurró.

–Si –gimió ella–. Hazlo otra vez –pidió respirando entrecortadamente.

Ranma la complació y repitió el toque mágico, provocando la misma respuesta en el cuerpo de Akane.

A pesar de estar viviendo cada momento al rojo vivo, sintiendo el calor de ella, su ardor, las ganas que tenía de que la penetrara de verdad, Ranma no estaba del todo cómodo con la postura ni con su propio nivel de excitación, el cual corría el riesgo de dejarle humillado ante su chica. En realidad, estaba frustrado, y rompiendo el camino hacia la cumbre de Akane, se separó de ella respaldándose en su asiento, alejando su mano de aquel libro de pasiones que era su intimidad. Sus gemidos se apagaron tal y como lo hace una vela al soplar la llama. Su mente tardó unos segundos en recuperar los pensamientos racionales, dejando en pausa el universo de emociones que había estado en control hasta el momento. Akane abrió los ojos frunciendo las cejas en el proceso. Ranma estaba de vuelta en su asiento, respirando pesadamente, mirando el volante en silencio. "¿Qué coño ha pasado?" se preguntó algo molesta al descubrir su placer interrumpido. Se incorporó mejor en el asiento reclinado y volvió a mirarle con una mezcla de ansia por terminar el trabajo y preocupación por su reacción.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has parado? –le preguntó impotente.

Ranma siseó entre los dientes, cogiendo el volante entre sus manos fuertemente, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse y relajarse.

–Pues porque estoy a punto de correrme, Akane –respondió echándola una mirada de pura pasión e ira, para luego volver a clavarla en el frente–. Estoy frustrado, no estoy cómodo en esta postura. Ya te dije que el coche no me gusta para hacerlo –suspiró, queriendo liberar en vano la tensión que se multiplicaba en su organismo–. Joder –masculló–, quiero darte placer, pero no estoy seguro de poder aguantarme, y quiero hacer otras cosas contigo, probar cosas nuevas, pero no sé si voy a asustarte, o no te va a gustar –exhaló de nuevo profundamente–. Quiero hacerlo bien, ir paso por paso… pero en realidad, desearía saltármelos todos para estar ya dentro de ti –dijo soltando el volante, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo.

Akane se mantuvo callada, algo perpleja ante la explicación, más contenta por la honestidad. Ante la falta de respuesta por parte de ella, Ranma giró la cabeza para mirarla, encontrándosela con facciones neutras. No supo por qué, pero sintió la necesidad de defender su hombría ante un posible fiasco.

–Akane, soy bueno en la cama, sé complacer. Es sólo que ahora necesito desahogarme y…

Akane se empezó a reír lentamente, llevándose una de las manos a la boca para reprimir las carcajadas que estaban por venir. Al escucharla y verla, Ranma frunció una ceja sintiéndose ofendido, y por primera vez, en ridículo delante de una mujer. Previendo la reacción de Ranma, Akane se empezó a poner de rodillas en el asiento de cara a él, sus risas reduciéndose a una simple sonrisa. Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron como platos cuando la vio acercarse, y después tirarse encima de su cuerpo como pudo. Siendo tan pequeña como era, la agarró de la cintura, y sorprendido, empezó a escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo.

–Quieres dejar de explicarte ya baka –rió–. Ya sé que eres bueno en la cama, me acosté contigo el otro día, por si no te acuerdas. Por Kami-sama, Ranma, soy yo, la marimacho, Akane, la de siempre, la chica con la que viviste tres años. Ya sé que quieres follarme hasta que no pueda andar, y hacerme las guarrerías más inimaginables que pueda haber –dijo sonriendo–, pero no tienes que contarme la Biblia para hacerlo. He estado haciéndome la difícil, dándote el coñazo, pero no por ello tienes que tratarme con tanta delicadeza o hacerlo todo perfecto – "aunque ya seas perfecto para mi," pensó como lo hace una niña con el amor de su vida–. Vamos, desahógate. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, estoy en tus manos –dijo besándole en la boca repetidas veces.

–No sabes lo que estás pidiendo –murmuró impresionado por las palabras, para nada lo que habría esperado de ella.

–¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? –preguntó ella con picardía.

–No tienes que preguntarlo dos veces, ven aquí –dijo sentándola mejor encima de su regazo, teniendo cuidado de donde acababa su erección.

Ranma no perdió el tiempo. Rodó el asiento hacia atrás hasta el tope, lo máximo posible, distanciándose del volante y de los pedales. Luego reclinó el asiento unos cuantos grados hacía atrás, pero no mucho, sólo lo suficiente para estar cómodo con el peso de Akane encima. Empezó a moverla, atrayéndola hacia sí. Ya no aguantaba más, lo único que deseaba en ese preciso instante era entrar en ella. La tumbó de cara a él, para luego empezar a separarle las piernas. Akane se movió lentamente, notando las manos de Ranma por su cuerpo, manejándola como si fuera una muñeca. Sabiendo lo que quería, se distanció y pasó una pierna al otro lado para finalmente quedar sentada de frente a él a horcajadas. Se besaron, mientras Ranma se hacía con sus caderas y la acercaba a él peligrosamente. Akane le rodeó con los brazos, aproximándose también a su cuerpo.

–No sabes como he deseado esto –dijo entrecortadamente Ranma.

Akane contestó con un sonido, incapaz de hablar.

Dándose cariño mutuamente, Ranma comenzó a subirle el vestido negro, sobrepasando la cintura y el pecho, haciendo que Akane, quien no opuso resistencia, levantara los brazos para poder deshacerse de la prenda por encima de la cabeza. Se abrazaron de nuevo mientras Ranma le decía con susurros lo hermosa que era, y lo perfecto que era su cuerpo. Esta vez, sin perder un minuto más, Ranma la levantó y la penetró, hundiéndose del todo en ella. Akane dejó escapar un grito al notar su presencia dentro de ella, larga, dura, y caliente. Llegó hasta el tope de una sola vez, ensanchando del todo sus paredes vaginales. Para Ranma aquello fue la gloria, sentirla tan tensa y prieta alrededor de su miembro. Se mantuvo quieto unos segundos, dejándola algo de tiempo para adaptarse a su invasión. Akane se acomodó encima de él, y le motivó con sus caderas, aumentando la presión que su mástil ejercía dentro de ella. A partir de ahí, Ranma fue fuego salvaje. Dejó de apoyar su espalda en el asiento, y se encorvó sobre Akane, usando sus manos para moverla a su antojo, colocándolas en sus nalgas, sus caderas, y en su cintura. Akane subía y bajaba encima de él, notando las repetidas embestidas, una detrás de otra. Le mordió los pezones por encima del sujetador, luego hundió su cara entre sus senos, disfrutando de su tersura y del aroma de su piel. Con cada empuje, Akane pronunciaba un gemido, excitando a Ranma mucho más de lo que estaba. Akane notó como en su interior la llama se encendía, creando el inicio de lo que sería una experiencia de placer. Ranma aumentó el ritmo, escondiendo ahora su cara en el cuello de la joven. El clítoris de Akane palpitaba con vida propia, y sus terminaciones nerviosas explotaron cuando Ranma introdujo una mano entre sus cuerpos, y utilizó sus dedos para acariciarla en ese mismo punto. Era más de lo que podía soportar, y Akane se sintió convulsionar en la cabalgada de Ranma, perdiendo de vista el mundo real e inmiscuyéndose por completo en el universo de los goces físicos. Ranma no tardó en eyacular, envuelto en los espasmos típicos del orgasmo. Este en particular, estaba siendo un orgasmo bestial, contando con todas las ganas que se había aguantado desde la primera vez que lo hicieron, y el permiso que Akane le había dado de tomarla sin límites. Con una gran penetración, espació su semilla dentro de ella, y la hizo suya por segunda vez, de la forma más básica y elemental de la naturaleza, la alianza de sus cuerpos.

La relajación de sus músculos vino automática, dejándolos sin fuerzas en el abrazo del otro. Ranma acabó reposando la espalda en el asiento, con los ojos cerrados y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, aún en el limbo de las emociones que había experimentado. Akane terminó echada sobre sus pectorales y su abdomen, conteniendo el ardor de sus pieles, regocijándose en ese momento tan íntimo que se producía después de haber hecho el amor con tu pareja. Después de unos minutos, con la cabeza apoyada entre su cuello y su hombro, Akane mimaba lentamente su otro hombro con una mano. Ranma también la arrullaba, entrelazando los dedos en su cabello azabache. El ambiente era silencioso excepto por la música de la emisora de radio, aunque no se necesitaba nada más, los dos estaban contentos por lo acontecido. Pero de repente, Ranma abrió los ojos como platos, medio incorporándose, impulsando a Akane a erguirse con él.

–¡Mierda! –gritó, la cara cambiándosele por completo a una de preocupación–. Mierda, mierda, mierda –repitió de nuevo incluso con enfado hacia sí mismo.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Akane asustada, levantando la cabeza para mirarle–. Háblame –ordenó.

Hasta entonces, Ranma no había salido de ella, se habían mantenido en la misma posición en la que habían finalizado, con su miembro aún en el interior de su bahía paradisíaca. La levantó rápidamente, rompiendo el toque de sus pieles más sensibles. La distanció de él y maldijo explicándose.

–Joder, no me he puesto un condón –se llevó las manos a la cara, restregándosela–. Me cago en todo, ¿cómo puedo ser tan estúpido?

Akane se había quedado paralizada, comprendiendo lo que eso significaba. Precisamente ahora, lo último que necesitaba era quedarse embarazada, por mucho que quisiera a Ranma, o que él la quisiera a ella. Sin embargo, unos segundos más tarde, soltó un suspiro profundo de alivio, su cara volviendo a tener un color normal. Llevó sus manos a las de Ranma, obligándole a retirarlas de su rostro. Se miraron a los ojos, Ranma avergonzado de su irresponsabilidad, y extrañado también por la tranquilidad que Akane mostraba.

–Ranma, no pasa nada –dijo en un tono bajo y en calma.

–¿Cómo que no pasa nada? Akane, acabamos de hacerlo sin un preservativo. No quiero ser padre mañana –dijo perdiendo los nervios–, y tampoco es que…

–Ranma, quieres calmarte. Estoy tomando la píldora. No ha pasado nada, todo está bien.

La miró para asegurarse de que lo que estaba oyendo no era un desvarió. Un instante después, reconociendo que Akane iba en serio, que no le tomaría el pelo con algo así, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, pasando sus brazos por su espalda y achuchándola contra él, evaporando la tensión innecesaria.

–Buuffff… –resopló sabiendo que una carga monumental había desaparecido de su conciencia–. Gracias por ser más inteligente que yo. Gracias.

Akane le acarició la cabeza, retirando parte del flequillo de su frente.

–Tranquilo, ha sido sólo un susto, y aunque lo hubiéramos hecho sin mí tomando la píldora, hoy día hay otras soluciones inmediatas.

–Ya, pero lo que me jode es que lo haya dejado pasar. Suelo ser muy precavido en esto del sexo, no es algo que me tome a la ligera.

–¿Ni aunque la chica te guste mucho, mucho, mucho, que te haga olvidar en que día vives y qué estás haciendo? –dijo con una sonrisa.

Él levanto la cabeza para mirarla.

–Eso sólo lo has conseguido tú, te lo aseguro –afirmó.

–¿Es la primera vez que te pasa? –preguntó queriendo probarle.

–Estando sobrio si. ¿Recuerdas la etapa aquella de la que te he hablado en la cena cuando tuve mis días locos hace algunos años?

Akane asintió con la cabeza.

–Pues en una ocasión, en una fiesta, había bebido más de la cuenta, y la chica con la que me lo estaba montando también iba ciega. Nos levantamos por la mañana en la misma cama con una resaca del quince, y era obvio lo que habíamos hecho. Ese mismo día tuve que ir con ella al hospital para que le dieran la píldora del día después. Fueron unas horas en las que lo pasé fatal, avergonzado de lo que había hecho. No solo podría haberla dejado embarazada, sino que en aquel momento ni siquiera le daba importancia a las infecciones de transmisión sexual. No quiero pillar nada de esa mierda. Fue una buena lección de la que aprendí inmediatamente. No he dejado que vuelva a pasar… hasta ahora.

–Vaya, realmente has tenido una época de locura para llegar a eso, eras un rebelde – respondió sorprendida de que Ranma le hablara de su vida con aquella facilidad.

–No es algo de lo que me sienta muy orgulloso, pero reconozco que me abrió mucho los ojos. Poco después de aquello fue cuando empecé a dejar de ir a tantas fiestas, y me concentré más en mis estudios y en las artes marciales. Sigo acudiendo a fiestas, y sé pasármelo bien, pero ahora soy más responsable. Creo que he hecho un buen progreso –dijo sonriendo.

–Supongo que si, exceptuando lo de hace un momento –contestó acariciándole la cara.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Dejas que se acuesten contigo sin usar protección? –preguntó más para pincharla que por interés.

Akane era una chica responsable, sabía tomar las decisiones correctas, y se hacía cargo de situaciones importantes. Si antes, cuando habían estado haciendo el amor, ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de que no había barrera de por medio, lo achacaba a que le había pasado lo mismo que él, la conexión del momento había sido suficiente para hacerles olvidar cualquier cosa que no fueran ellos mismos. Dudaba que Akane le quisiera cazar, o que se quisiera quedar embarazada, o que fuera tan despistada. Frunció los ojos ante la pregunta, no gustándole mucho lo que Ranma dejaba entender entre palabras.

–En primer lugar, no es que me haya acostado con muchos tíos como tú con tías, listo. Y no, no dejo que me la metan si no se ponen condón, para tu información.

–Será que yo soy especial… Y no me he acostado con tantas –dijo por lo bajo, ladeando los ojos, percibiendo los celos de Akane.

–Dime un número, ¿con cuántas? –no podía evitarlo, quería saberlo a pesar de saber que oír una respuesta podría herirla.

Ranma rió, las mujeres eran seres complicados.

–Me niego a seguir con esta conversación, siempre salen mal paradas. Además, que no te debería importar, ahora estoy contigo, y te voy a ser fiel, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Yo no quiero saber con cuantos has estado, es parte de tu pasado, y no te voy a juzgar por ello –le dio un beso rápido en los labios–. Vales mucho más como mujer y persona que muchas que he conocido, y muchas veces me he echado en cara el no haber solucionado contigo las cosas en su momento. Desde que te conocí, siempre te he querido y deseado, y el hecho de que no nos hayamos visto en cuatro años no significa que eso haya cambiado. Si te soy sincero, el haber estado con otras chicas me ha enseñado lo que había perdido, y lo que podría haber mantenido a mi lado. No pienso perderte de nuevo Akane.

Los ojos de Akane se habían humedecido, aunque no estaba segura de si Ranma lo podía notar.

–Cuando me dices cosas así haces que me sienta… –no sabía como expresarse–. Mira – dijo levantando un brazo–, me has puesto la carne de gallina. –Volvió a mirarle a la cara–. Si te lo pregunto es por curiosidad.

–Ya lo sé, pero por eso prefiero que me conozcas por el tiempo que paso contigo, que no por lo que haya hecho antes con otra gente.

–Entiendo tu postura.

Se quedaron en silencio, como estatuas en la oscuridad. Akane sonrió, al darse cuenta de cómo estaban posicionados.

–Creo que ya tenemos posición favorita –dijo suavemente arrimándose más a él con sus caderas.

Ranma sonrió al entender.

–Será la posición de este mes, porque te aseguro que quiero probar cosas distintas.

–¿Cómo por ejemplo? ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?

–Tengo ganas de estar encima de ti.

–¿Para controlar tú el movimiento?

–Claro…

Akane se acercó y le lamió el labio superior.

–¿Y qué más?

–Ya te lo iré dejando saber en su momento –contestó besándola.

–¿A dónde ibas a llevarme esta noche después de la cena? –preguntó entre succiones de labios.

Las manos de Ranma volvían a acariciar su espalda desnuda, jugueteando con el broche del sujetador.

–A un club de jazz que hay en el centro, uno que está escondido. No lo conoce todo el mundo. Es bastante bueno, seguro que te habría gustado.

–Aún podemos ir –dijo para dejarle entender que no le importaba añadirlo a la lista de la noche.

–¿Y dejar esto? ¿Tú en mis brazos besándome, acariciándome, dejando que te haga mía? Me parece que no, ya he esperado bastante desde la última vez. Sería tonto si de verdad quisiera otra cosa en este momento. Además, aún no he acabado contigo –dijo desabrochando el sujetador y acercando su boca al cuello de Akane.

Ranma deslizó los tirantes por sus hombros hasta que la prenda interior cayó por su propio peso, dejando lo pechos al aire libre. Akane sintió un escalofrío ante la exposición repentina, y dio un pequeño respingo cuando una mano acaparó un seno por completo. Su piel era blanda, blanca y mullida, un placer que su mano ahora disfrutaba y que su boca envidiaba, queriendo probar uno de los pezones desesperadamente. La hizo gemir incrementando la intensidad de sus besos y la firmeza de su tacto.

–¿Me llevarás otro día? –preguntó empezando a olvidar el mundo que la rodeaba, sólo concentrándose en lo que Ranma le hacía.

–Sabes que si, pero no hoy. –Bajó su cabeza hasta la altura de sus senos, para un segundo después empezar a lamer las rosadas aureolas.

Akane volvió a gemir, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y acercado la cabeza de Ranma hacia ella con sus manos. Atrapó en su boca un pezón, y jugó con él haciendo que Akane se tensara y destensara encima de él. Chupó y absorbió de sus mamas calientes enloquecido ante tan tierna piel. En su entrepierna, otra erección estaba emergiendo, pidiendo a gritos ser enterrada en la cavidad prieta de su hembra. Ranma levantó por un momento su cabeza para mirarla, y sonrió ante la imagen erótica y a la vez seductiva que su chica le ofrecía.  
–Vamos a pasárnoslo muy bien juntos, Akane, tanto que vas a desear no separarte de mi nunca –sentenció, y volvió a acariciarla.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cassio: Bueno, por fin he actualizado, todo un triunfo con el horario que llevo. Decirme qué os ha parecido porfa, si los diálogos y las personalidades de Ranma y Akane están bien… etc. Está claro que este Ranma y esta Akane no son los del manga, que los he cambiado a mi gusto con el paso de los años. Es lo que hay, me sería muy difícil seguir el hilo de Rumiko, ella es la artista. En fin, cuidaros mucho, y ojala hayáis disfrutado de esta pieza. Dedico el capítulo a mis lectores, Yume, Monica, Vane, Esme, Daianapotter, entre otros. Os veo en el capítulo 13 dentro un tiempo chavales/as.


	12. Decimosegundo, el Combate

Ya sabéis de sobra que esto no lo hago para sacar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es un entretenimiento. Todo es propiedad de Rumiko.

_**Decimosegundo, el Combate**_

Al día siguiente por la mañana, sentada a la mitad de la clase cerca de las ventanas del tercer piso del edificio, Akane miraba soñadora el paisaje iluminado del mediodía. Hacía un día espléndido, azul radiante, sin nubes, que dejaba el frío del reciente pasado invierno olvidado en las profundidades de la memoria. Los estudiantes paseaban por los jardines del campus relajadamente mientras iban y venían de las distintas clases. El profesor Fujioka, que estaba escribiendo en la pizarra mientras explicaba un problema de impuestos, era ignorado por una buena cuarta parte de la clase, sobre todo por los estudiantes dormidos de las últimas filas. Akane, sin poder evitarlo, también le ignoraba. No podía hacer otra cosa, no cuando en su mente se repetían escenas de la noche anterior. Había sido una explosión de sensaciones y emociones juntas, Ranma siendo el creador de todas ellas. Nunca pensó que podría llegar a intimar tanto con él, de aquella manera, pero su cuerpo le había mostrado todo lo contrario. La cena había sido perfecta, mucho más formal que la de última vez sentados en la barra de aquel pequeño restaurante. El lugar que él escogió fue acertado, ni muy conservador, ni muy moderno, aunque al final le habría dado igual a donde la hubiera llevado. La comida fue exquisita, la bebida, rejuvenecedora, y el postre… sonrió para sí misma, el postre sólo fue el comienzo del juego.

Cuando había ido a recogerla al apartamento, se había quedado de una pieza al verle. Estaba tan guapo cuando se vestía con pantalones y chaqueta, no muy diferente de cómo se había vestido para la fiesta que había celebrado en su casa dos semanas antes, pero en aquella ocasión, la formalidad de sus ropas no había sido tan pronunciada. Anoche se había puesto más elegante, y más sabiendo de antemano al restaurante al que iban. No era para nada el chico de 16 años metido en un traje, era uno de 22 con todas las partes del cuerpo muy buen puestas en su sitio. Había flirteado con ella, al menos durante la cena. El morreo que le dio contra la carrocería del coche la derritió, y la dejó delirando, deseando más de su dosis. No tardaron en subirse las temperaturas una vez llegaron al sitio clandestino que él conocía. Ranma se dejó hacer, y luego le devolvió los favores. Fue sincero y pasional, fue brusco y delicado, intentado contenerse y perdiendo el control más de una vez. Akane volvió a sonreír al recordar la cara que Ranma había puesto al darse cuenta de que no habían usado un condón. Gracias a Kami que ella había empezado a tomar la píldora. Aquella primera vez, sentados, totalmente encajados en la cavidad incómoda del coche, ninguno de los dos había podido esperar y resistirse mucho. Las ganas de tomarse el uno al otro habían sido insoportables. Pero la segunda vez fue totalmente distinta. Él no dejó de acariciar y acaramelar sus senos. Después de un rato, ambos decidieron trasladarse al asiento trasero, donde el espacio para maniobrar era mayor. Ranma se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo, descubriendo con sus besos y sus manos cada una de sus curvas. Durante algún tiempo permanecieron sentados uno al lado del otro, cara a cara, pero no tardaron en estar ella debajo, completamente desnuda, y él encima, en proceso de desnudez. El tiempo con él en el coche había sido un sueño del que no quería despertar. Fue un pequeño rincón de amor enmascarado bajo el manto de la oscuridad.

Acabaron tumbados en el asiento trasero de una forma un tanto complicada. Si bien ella no era ni muy grande ni muy alta, él si lo era, y necesitaba doblar las piernas estando tumbado de lado contra el respaldo para que ambos tuvieran sitio suficiente, y ella no caerse del asiento. Akane acabó tumbándose a medias de cara a él, y de cara al techo tapizado, cogiendo su propio abrigo que había acabado tirado por el suelo para taparse. Ranma conservó con suerte sus pantalones, y la arrimó a él lo máximo posible para que compartieran el calor corporal, que no era del todo necesario debido a la calefacción, pero que igualmente prefería de todos modos. Mantuvieron distintas conversaciones a lo largo de casi dos horas, recordando anécdotas de la adolescencia, comparando sus vidas actuales, poniéndose al día sobre asuntos familiares, expresando sus propias ideas y opiniones respecto a sus deportes y experiencias no compartidas.

Ranma le comentó que había pensado en cortarse la trenza. El primer instinto de Akane tras escuchar sus palabras, fue llevar la mano que le abrazaba directamente a su nuca y atrapar la trenza medio desecha entre sus dedos. Aquella trenza era el símbolo de muchas cosas, pero de la que más, de su querido artista marcial. Imaginó a Ranma sin ella, y le resultó difícil conseguirlo, porque desde que le conoció, siempre había llevado su pelo recogido de aquella manera, con una simple coleta. 'Si te la cortas, la voy a echar de menos,' había dicho ella, 'pero seguirás gustándome con trenza o sin ella.' Ranma sonrió, y finalizó diciendo que se lo pensaría, que no era algo que fuera a hacer mañana. Al final, cerca de las tres de la madrugada decidieron volver a casa. Se vistieron y Ranma la llevó a su apartamento. Durante el trayecto él le comentó que tenía un combate el sábado a las ocho y media de la tarde en su universidad, y que le gustaría que ella fuera a verle. También le propuso irse de marcha con él y sus amigos por la ciudad después. Akane asintió con un entusiasmado 'vale,' y seguidamente le informó de que su partido de voleibol era el viernes a las siete de la tarde. Ranma, no sabiendo realmente si podría asistir, arrugó la frente pensando. La dejó saber que si podía, que iría, pero que no era nada seguro. La acompañó hasta el portal y la besó en los labios para despedirse.

Volviendo al mundo real, sentada en clase, Akane no podía esperar a que fuera sábado. Ver a Ranma competir de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos. Tenía un largo día por delante, un par de clases más, entrenamiento, y por la tarde noche seguramente se tendría que poner a organizar sus estudios si quería tener algo más de tiempo libre para el fin de semana.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ranma no pudo ir a verla al partido el viernes porque surgieron otros asuntos que hacer, pero habló con ella de todos modos aquella noche. Le explicó como llegar a su universidad al día siguiente, tanto en coche, como en metro. También le dijo que no tendría que pagar entrada, que la había agregado a su lista de pases y que con decir su nombre, estaría dentro. Se podía traer a la gente que quisiera con ella, aunque consecuentemente tendrían que dejarse el dinero en la entrada (que no era barata) para ver el combate. Aún así, si amigas o amigos suyos querían irse con ellos de fiesta después, a él no le importaba.

Sólo habían pasado un par de días y ya la echaba de menos. El tiempo a su lado se le pasaba volando, y no hacía más que pensar en ella todo el rato, se estaba obsesionando. Estaba muy contento de que fuera a verle combatir esa misma tarde, y más porque se sentía súper preparado, con una cantidad extra de energía para descargar sobre su adversario. Se sentía el rey del mundo. No sólo las cosas le habían estado yendo bastante bien últimamente, sino que ahora, encima, Akane formaba parte de su vida.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

–¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede? –preguntó Nikao por la ventanilla desde la posición de conductora en el coche.

Akane había salido del vehículo y bordeado el capó hasta agacharse en frente de su amiga, que la había llevado a la Universidad Gaukin, en otro distrito de la ciudad.

–No, tranquila, estaré bien. Sé que te están esperando, gracias por traerme.

–De nada tía. Pero que sepas que quiero venir a verle pelear, así que dile que me guarde un pase para la próxima vez.

–Se lo diré, no te preocupes –asintió sonriendo.

–Bueno, pues pásatelo bien, y controlaos los dos –avisó con gracia–. Me voy que si no me van a empezar a pitar los que vienen detrás.

Nikao le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano a la vez que Akane le decía adiós apartándose del coche, y con un cambio de marcha se volvió a mezclar con la infinidad de coches que abarrotaban los alrededores de la universidad. Había muchas personas en la calle, y se notaba que era día de combates. La gente buscaba sitio para aparcar, atollando los cruces. Akane se dio la vuelta y encaró la fachada principal de las puertas de la universidad. Era la primera vez que la visitaba, y el sólo ver los tipos de edificios, mucho más modernos que los de su propia facultad, la impresionaba. Se apreciaba de lejos que era una universidad mejor que la suya y con capacidad para muchos más estudiantes. Echó a andar perdiéndose entre la multitud transeúnte.

Más de un grupo de chicos jóvenes giraron la cabeza para ver el andar de aquella fémina vestida para romper. Akane se había puesto directamente la ropa para salir de fiesta, pues no tendría tiempo de ir a casa después del combate y cambiarse. Había elegido un conjunto un poco más atrevido de lo habitual, y tal vez demasiado llamativo para esa hora del día. Llevaba un vestido corto de punto color marrón-rojizo brillante que constaba de dos prendas. La parte superior, de mangas anchas hasta el antebrazo, caía sobre su busto delineándolo con exactitud, aunque suavizando sus curvas de forma insinuante. Se ataba a la espalda por dos tiras a la altura de los omoplatos, dejando la columna vertebral y parte de los hombros al descubierto. La parte inferior, una minifalda que llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, era de la misma tela y color. Complementando el conjunto, se había puesto medias oscuras y las botas altas de gemelo. Se había arreglado el pelo, dándole algo de volumen para conseguir un look actual. El maquillaje era superficial, sin abusar, y había cogido los últimos accesorios, el bolso y las joyas, para dar el toque final. Se llevó consigo también una chaqueta corta sabiendo que las noches solían ser frías. Paseando con ese atuendo, Akane se dio cuenta de las miradas que algunos, siendo descarados, le lanzaban, pero las ignoraba todas. Incluso algunas chicas se la quedaban mirando en la típica mirada crítica que una mujer da a otra evaluando. No las hizo mucho caso tampoco.

Sin entretenerse mucho, siguió las indicaciones que llevaban al gimnasio. La mayoría de la gente iba en esa dirección, seguramente con el mismo propósito que ella. Ranma le había dicho que los combates de esa tarde empezaban a las cuatro, pero que su ronda no se daría hasta las ocho u ocho y media, dependiendo de lo que tardaran los que iban delante de él. Varios locales de comida estaban abiertos, el propio de la universidad y varios ambulantes. Akane vio las taquillas cerradas con el cartel de 'Completo.' Estaba claro que las entradas se habían vendido a la velocidad de la luz. Ahora sólo quedaban los regateadores que vendían entradas para los últimos que se habían quedado sin ellas y querían aún asistir. El gimnasio era un establecimiento gigantesco, con una estructura moderna, llena de cristales pequeños, paneles blancos, rojos, y negros, que eran los colores de la universidad, y el techo cerrado. Al ver un mapa del interior en una de las señales de orientación, observó que dentro no sólo tenían el estadio de combate, sino que también tenían otras lugares de entrenamiento, canchas de baloncesto, un campo de atletismo, un centro de fitness, un pequeño local de bebidas energéticas y bocadillos, y eso sin contar los vestuarios, y las dos piscinas interiores, todo en tres plantas, de las cuáles una era subterránea. La universidad de Ranma era una pasada. Se acercó a la entrada uniéndose a la cola de gente que había delante de ella. Al llegar casi a las puertas vio como los estudiantes entraban con identificación de la universidad y la entrada, mientras que los demás sólo con la entrada. Seguro que a los alumnos les hacían descuento. Algunos agentes de seguridad iban por cada lado de la cola pidiendo que la gente abriera las bolsas, mochilas, y bolsos, para registrar que ninguno llevara objetos peligrosos que lanzar al ring de combate. Una vez frente al hombre cuarentón que obstruía el paso al interior del edificio, explicó que tenía un pase bajo el luchador Ranma Saotome, tras lo cual él le preguntó su nombre. Ella respondió y el hombre hizo una marca sobre la lista que llevaba en una carpeta asintiendo.

–Ranma va a dar espectáculo hoy ¿hmm? –dijo el hombre para hacer pequeña conversación.

Akane levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

–Supongo, supongo que si –terminó diciendo con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo viendo unas escaleras anchas que llevaban al primer piso.

Volvió a detenerse unos metros más adelante en un rincón, fuera de la corriente de personas que entraban y salían. Se sentía desorientada, pues no sabía en qué dirección estaba el estadio principal, aunque asumía que se podía ir por ambos lados, por la derecha o izquierda, o por las escaleras mismas. Intentando decidir, se giró mirando los alrededores y vio un gran panel con la lista de combates de la tarde: Lei Wulong a las 4:00pm, Jiro Taor a las 5:20pm, Khorei Tanusa a las 7:00pm, Ranma Saotome a las 8:20pm, y Hwong Kiamara a las 10:00pm. Miró su reloj plateado de pulsera. Eran pasadas las siete, aún tenía tiempo de sobra para perderse dos veces y encontrar el lugar. Tampoco estaría mal darse una vuelta para sólo ver el sitio. Se acercó a la cara la entrada que el hombre de la puerta le había dado y se fijó en el lugar que le habían asignado: sección 129, fila 14, asiento 21. Con eso en mente decidió probar suerte hacia la derecha siguiendo al resto de la gente que iba en esa dirección.

Pasados cinco minutos ya había localizado una de las entradas al estadio, desde el que se oían ruidos de todos tipos, desde fans excitados, música de fondo, pitidos del árbitro, todo junto un estruendo ensordecedor. Como tenía tiempo que perder, prefirió usarlo para darse una vuelta e investigar. Se apuntó mentalmente donde estaban los baños más cercanos cuando los vio, y después fue andando sin prisa por los amplios pasillos que mostraban vistas del verde y urbanizado campus desde las ventanas. Se entretuvo en el club de fitness, viendo a través de las ventanas-escaparate a personas haciendo ejercicio. Luego hizo lo mismo en la piscina, viendo desde el piso superior como nadaban las cinco personas que estaban en ese momento en el agua. Al cabo de quince minutos más volvió a la entrada del estadio que localizó antes, después de haber parado frente a una máquina vendedora para comprar una botella de agua. Fue difícil hacerse un hueco para pasar entre todas las personas que ocupaban los pasillos que cercaban las secciones. La mitad de la gente que estaba de pie, estaba apoyada sobre las barandillas viendo el final del combate de Khorei Tanusa, al que no le quedaba mucho para terminar. Akane siguió escurriéndose intentando averiguar donde quedaba su sección desde la posición en la que estaba. Tal vez tuviera que rodear todo el estadio para llegar justo al otro lado. Levantó la cabeza y vio el letrero con números grandes en la pared 'Sección 115.' Justo lo que había pensado, le iba a tocar recorrerse al menos la mitad del estadio rectangular. Con paso firme comenzó a andar el pasillo, siguiendo los números negros de las secciones sobre la pared con los ojos. El ruido la estaba dejando casi sorda. Se detuvo un momento para echar un vistazo rápido sobre el hombro de un hombre que estaba delante de ella, y alcanzó a ver el ring con los dos contrincantes sacudiéndose. La plataforma estaba al fondo en el suelo con toda la iluminación sobre el tapiz circular. Pensó en Ranma rápidamente, y en como sería verle ahí delante de todo este público. Sólo pensar en él le provocó cosquilleos en el estómago. Sonrió como una tonta bajando la cabeza y echó a andar de nuevo. Giró una de las esquinas del estadio y continuó hasta la mitad de la distancia, viendo que su sección estaba centrada en las gradas. Viendo que el combate estaba en auge y que sería toda una odisea llegar hasta su sitio, y eso contando con que estuviese vacío, decidió esperar a que la lucha de Tanusa terminara. Se apoyó en la pared ensombrecida sujetando su bolso y viendo a la gente pasar por delante de ella de un lado a otro.

Pasaron casi veinte minutos hasta que el combate terminó con Tanusa como vencedor. Los fans más radicales, aquellos que iban a cada combate y que se pintaban la cara o el pelo con los colores de la universidad, rugieron cantando una canción de despedida al perdedor. Un montón de gente empezó a circular por los pasillos yéndose de las gradas, la mayoría para ir al baño o a por algo de comer. Pero el setenta por ciento de los asientos se quedaron llenos, nadie se quería perder el combate de Ranma Saotome. Una vez hubo sitio para poder moverse con más tranquilidad, Akane se desplazó de la pared en dirección a las escaleras que bajaban por su sección. Empezó a fijarse en los números rojos de los escalones hasta dar con la fila 14, luego buscó su asiento, que sorprendentemente estaba justo delante de ella. Era un asiento lateral, el último de la fila. Pero volvió a mirar la entrada bien para cerciorarse de que no se había equivocado. Vio que unas chaquetas estaban sobre su sitio, y fue entonces que llamó la atención de la chica que estaba sentada justo al lado hablando con un par de chicos que iban con ella. Los chicos se quedaron observando a Akane con interés.

–Ohh, perdona… –dijo la misma quitando las prendas.

Con lo cual, Akane acabó sentada en su sitio. Miró el reloj y vio que aún quedaban veinte minutos para las 8:20, hora a la que se había programado el combate. Así que se dedicó a mirar el movimiento del ambiente, como la gente bajaba y subía escaleras como hormigas, y como preparaban el terreno de lucha, con la música de fondo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dos horas antes de que empezara su combate, Ranma ya estaba en el gimnasio con su bolsa deportiva y vestido con el chándal negro y rojo que todos tenían para representar a su universidad. Como había hecho muchas otras veces, se quedó viendo parte del combate de alguno de sus compañeros, en este caso Jiro, mientras hablaba con amigos o gente que se le acercaba para conocerle y darle ánimos. Cuando vio que quedaba una hora para empezar su pelea, se fue al vestuario para empezar a cambiarse y prepararse con tranquilidad, con todo el tiempo del mundo.

En el vestuario sólo había un par de artistas marciales y un fisioterapeuta. Ranma saludó a los presentes y llegó hasta su taquilla dejando la bolsa tirada en el suelo. Se sentó en la silla que cada uno de ellos tenía delante de su espacio. El vestuario era gigantesco. Si en algo se había gastado el dinero la universidad fue en hacer que las instalaciones deportivas fueran de primera con todos los requisitos necesarios. La enorme televisión que había en un gran armario estaba encendida, y hacía de fondo mientras Ranma sacaba las cosas de su bolsa. Se cambió de ropa poniéndose los pantalones oscuros, parecidos a los de practicantes de taikuondo. Decidió no ponerse parte superior, ni siquiera la camiseta de tirantes. Los entrenadores les dejaban hacer lo que querían, podían ir con el torso desnudo o llevar cualquiera de las prendas que les habían sido facilitadas. Ranma alternaba entre combate y combate dependiendo de cómo se sintiera. A veces prefería camiseta para atrapar el sudor. Pero justamente hoy, quería ese sudor para hacer que los ataques del adversario resbalaran sobre su piel, aunque no siempre pasaba.

Pasado un rato, y andando con unas finas zapatillas negras, se acercó al televisor y le bajó el volumen, para luego acuclillarse en frente del equipo de música que había debajo en el mismo armario. Miro los cd's que había por ahí tirados. Los chicos siempre los traían y se olvidaban de llevárselos a casa, y escogió uno que puso en el aparato para que este empezara a sonar. La primera canción empezó, y pasó varias hasta que dio con una que sabía le gustaba y puso el volumen a tope, haciendo que las taquillas temblaran con las vibraciones del sonido. La música podía ser un buen estimulante de energía, o eso había aprendido Ranma al llegar a la universidad. Era tradición entre los luchadores veteranos, y lo había aprendido de ellos siendo un novato en su primer año.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, un fisioterapeuta entró en el sonoro lugar y vio a Ranma practicando relajadamente unas catas a modo de calentamiento sobre el moqueteado suelo. Ranma le vio y se fue a bajar el volumen. Luego se acercó a Genji para saludarlo, mientras este dejaba una pequeña maleta en el suelo y empezaba a sacar vendajes. Ranma, sabiéndose la rutina, se acercó a la mesa de vendajes y se sentó encima de un salto, quedando de cara a Gengi con medio brazo tendido. Ambos comenzaron a hablar mientras Genji empezaba a vendarle la muñeca derecha. Genji era un hombre de 32 años casado y con dos niños que llevaba trabajando con el equipo de artes marciales más de ocho años. Le encantaba su trabajo. Conocía a cada uno de los atletas tanto por su técnica como por su personalidad. Muchos de ellos hablaban con él más allá del terreno deportivo y lo consideraban un amigo, como era el caso de Ranma. Muchas veces viajaba con ellos cuando combatían fuera, y siempre estaba ahí cuando se lesionaban o necesitaban ayuda de cualquier tipo, tanto física como psicológica.

–Bueno ¿cómo te ves hoy? –preguntó Genji ejerciendo fuerza sobre el vendaje para apresar la articulación.

–Voy a ganar –dijo seguro y determinado Ranma–. ¿O es que acaso lo dudas? –haciendo que Genji riera suavemente–. Contra Maramotsu ya competí el año pasado, y he visto las cintas de vídeo para recordar sus movimientos y lo que le hice para patearle el trasero. No tiene una buena izquierda y es un poco más bajo que yo.

–Por lo que he oído, este año no le va nada mal, dicen que va a llegar a cuartos de final en el campeonato.

–A mi tampoco me va nada mal –dijo con una sonrisa–, y además, peleo en casa, y en casa nunca pierdo.

Genji sonrió por la comisura de sus labios. Ranma nunca cambiaba, tenía una confianza en su habilidad y en la capacidad de extraer los puntos débiles del contrincante, que admiraba su pasión por el arte, y por encima de todo, su pasión por ganar. Siguieron conversando unos minutos más mientras acababa de vendar esa muñeca y se ponía con la otra.

–¿Vas a vendarte el tobillo hoy? –preguntó sabiendo que se había lesionado tres semanas antes en otro combate y que se lo había estado cuidando durante todo ese tiempo.

–No, creo que voy a probar sin nada esta vez, ya no me duele –respondió el joven.

–Como quieras. Pero a la mínima que empiece a molestar, dilo y te lo vendo.

–Vale.

Ranma se bajó de la mesa y movió las muñecas para distender los vendajes un poco y que dieran de sí para adaptarse a los movimientos que él estaba haciendo.

–Bueno, me voy a poner a calentar más en serio que ya no queda tanto tiempo. Gracias Genji.

El fisioterapeuta le dio ánimos, recogió sus cosas y le dijo que ya le vería en el ring. Ranma salió del vestuario con una pequeña toalla, y una corta bata colgada del brazo y se dirigió al cuarto de calentamiento.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La gente seguía moviéndose como hormigas por el pabellón poco antes de que el presentador del combate se pusiera a hablar por los altavoces. El estadio estaba lleno, pocos asientos quedaban libres, y seguramente sería de aquellos que aún estaban pululando por las gradas. Una sección entera estaba cogida por fans universitarios vestidos y pintados para la ocasión, preparados para animar y hacer ruido cuando fuera necesario. Akane, que se había quedado sentada en su sitio, al cabo de un par de minutos empezó a hablar con la chica que tenía al lado, llamada Noriko. Era menuda y de pelo castaño oscuro a la altura de los hombros. Le presentó a los otros dos chicos de pelo negro, Han y Takashi. Hizo migas con los tres rápidamente y conversaron durante los quince minutos previos al inicio del combate.

Noriko le preguntó varias cosas, entre ellas qué estudiaba, cada cuánto venía a ver los combates, de que parte de Japón era, si estaba metida mucho en el mundo de las artes marciales, y qué esperaba ver hoy de Ranma en la plataforma. Akane respondió por encima, sin llegar a dar muchos detalles. Explicó que iba a otra universidad, que estudiaba finanzas, y que se crió en Nerima. No reveló que era 'supuestamente' la nueva novia de Ranma, o eso quería creer ella desde la noche en el portal. Han y Takashi también se interesaron en la información que Akane brindaba, aportando sus propios comentarios. Los tres chicos estudiantes de la Universidad Gaukin afirmaron ser leales fans de Ranma, diciendo que iban a cuantos combates podían. Seguían muy de cerca sus estadísticas, o así lo dejaron entender los dos jóvenes. Noriko hizo un gesto gracioso con la mano y explicó que lo que ella seguía muy de cerca era el cuerpo escultural de Ranma, no los puntos que conseguía con cada pelea. Akane rió, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Era divertido ver que Ranma seguía siendo aclamado en el ámbito femenino. Se le hacía más gracioso aún, que aquellas personas a las que acababa de conocer no supieran que ella había convivido con aquel mismo Ranma Saotome, y que en la adolescencia le había visto combatir miles de veces.

–¿Le conocéis en persona? –preguntó Akane dejando un rostro atento.

–¿A quién? ¿A Ranma? –inquirió en respuesta Noriko.

Akane asintió.

–No, la verdad es que no. Una pena. Me he cruzado con él varias veces yendo a clase, pero nunca hemos hablado –contestó la chica.

–Yo he tomado un par de clases con él –dijo Han–, y también me lo he encontrado en varias fiestas universitarias. Hemos hablado en un par de ocasiones. Ranma está colgao –explicó entre pequeñas risas–. Recuerdo que una vez en casa de uno de los otros luchadores, que tenía una piscina enorme, él fue el primero en tirarse al agua en calzoncillos. Claro, las chicas de la fiesta fueron detrás de él, y al final todo el mundo acabó dentro de la piscina hasta las tantas de la noche. Fue una pasada. Lo fuerte es que nadie se había traído el bañador, creo que no estaba en los planes del dueño de la casa usar la piscina, pero resultó que la gente o se mojó las ropas que llevaban puesta o se quedaron en ropa interior –Han siguió riendo– ¿Estuviste tú en esa fiesta Takashi? Creo que fue la primavera pasada…

–No, creo que esa me la perdí –respondió el chico.

–Ranma tiene fama de ser un fiestero –habló Noriko–. La gente siempre se divierte cuando está con él. También dicen que es un mujeriego –agregó con ojos tristones y voz llorosa de actriz.

–Eso he oído –intervino Akane intentando no dejar trazos de celos en su voz.

–No lo culpo –dijo Han con una sonrisa–. Si yo fuera él, también intentaría ligarme a cuantas tías pudiera.

–¡Han! –exclamó Noriko dándole un atice con la mano en el brazo–. No hables así de nosotras, no somos trapos que probáis y de las que luego os olvidáis.

–Oh vamos Noriko, no te pongas así, estaba de broma. Además, ¿quién hoy día a nuestra edad quiere una relación estable? Somos jóvenes y hay que aprovecharlo. Ya habrá tiempo de asentar la cabeza luego.

–¡Habla por ti guapo! No todo el mundo piensa como tú –replicó Noriko girando la cabeza para ignorarle.

Estaban de guasa, o eso podía apreciar Akane de los pocos minutos que los conocía. Se quedó un tanto absorta por lo que habían dicho Noriko y Han juntos en tan poco tiempo: que Ranma era un juerguista, y que estaba con muchas mujeres. Nada le resultaba nuevo, eran chismes que ya había oído antes. Pero como tantas otras veces en esas dos últimas semanas, la sensación de inseguridad volvía, y también los pensamientos de que estaba siendo una idiota dejándose embaucar en el enamoramiento que tenía por el chico de la trenza. Cuando se ponía a darle vueltas, más se hundía y deprimía, pues ya sabía lo que le había pasado otras veces. Pero por contraste, también volvieron imágenes de que lo que habían hecho aquella noche en el portal, y lo que había sucedido en su coche tres noches antes. Ranma en aquellos momentos no había sido desconsiderado, y mucho menos había prestado atención a otras mujeres, ni en los restaurantes ni por la calle. Noriko empezó a hablarla de nuevo, pero enfrascada como estaba en lo que pensaba no entendió lo que le decía. De pronto, las luces del estadio se apagaron dejando sólo unos focos blancos que bailaban por todo el lugar. La gente empezó a hacer mucho ruido a oscuras como estaban. Noriko dejó de hablarla y se levantó del asiento para hacer barullo como muchos otros. La voz del presentador hizo la entrada del luchador contrincante que venía de la Universidad Karuo. Un abucheo general vino de la sección de los fans más extremistas. Akane también se levantó para poder ver por encima de la persona que tenía delante.

El artista marcial, llamado Maramotsu, iba pegando pequeños saltitos para estar distendido. Llevaba puesta una bata corta verde de bordes dorados con una amplia capucha que le cubría la cabeza y el rostro. Uno de los focos estaba sobre él mientras se subía a la plataforma. Se quitó la bata y se mantuvo cerca de una de las esquinas del pequeño recinto sobre el que pelarían. Era un joven corpulento rapado al cero que llevaba tatuado en la espalda el símbolo de un dragón negro japonés. Cuando su nombre fue pronunciado sobre los altavoces, levantó una mano para saludar al público, especialmente a los fans que habían ido a verle y a animarle desde su universidad. El presentador captó ahora la atención de los oyentes, pues era el turno del competidor de casa. Ranma hizo su entrada tal y como lo había hecho el otro luchador. Las luces brillaron y revolotearon con mucha más energía y esplendor con el acompañamiento de la música que había de fondo. Un foco blanco también le enmarcaba. La gente rugió con mucho más ímpetu cuando le vieron aparecer por uno de los pasillos que había entre las gradas en una de las esquinas del estadio. Su bata era de color negra con los bordes rojo fuego. La capucha también le cubría el rostro mientras iba saltando y agitando los brazos de la misma manera que había hecho Maramotsu. Se subió a la tarima cuadrada en la que había un círculo blanco delineado. Su bata cayó y otra oleada de gritos se hizo oír por todo el estadio. Ranma levantó ambos brazos para saludar a los aficionados y espectadores. Las luces generales volvieron a iluminar la estancia, pero la mayoría de la gente no llegó a sentarse de nuevo. El ruido continuaba dejando sorda a una Akane que no había visto o vivido algo así en ninguno de sus partidos de voleibol. Sus ojos no paraban de absorber el colorido y la vida de las gradas, y la blancura de la plataforma sobre la que estaban ambos luchadores.

El árbitro, que iba de negro, también apareció sobre el tablado. Acercó a los dos contrincantes, que se saludaron con una mínima reverencia, y habló algo con ellos provocando que ambos asintieran con la cabeza. Maramotsu y Ranma se volvieron a separar hasta sus respectivas esquinas y esperaron a que el árbitro diera luz verde para empezar. Akane se fijó en Noriko, que seguía a su lado gritando y pegando saltos mientras reía y se divertía con Han y Takashi.

–¿Esto siempre se pone así? –preguntó Akane con un grito hacia la otra chica.

Noriko se acercó para que pudiera escucharla mejor.

–Sí, aunque también es verdad que Ranma siempre hace que el público le alabe más, se lo ha conseguido con el paso de los años. No sé si sabes quienes son Kiamara y Taor, pero ellos también reciben este tipo de trato por parte del público. Los tres son buenísimos. Ya verás ahora a Ranma, tiene mucha técnica. Además fíjate, hoy no lleva camiseta puesta, no suele hacerlo muy a menudo –le guiñó el ojo a Akane con una sonrisa.

Noriko volvió a mirar al frente pegando otro grito, y luego se acercó de nuevo a Akane.

–Esto se calma un poco después de que Ranma le dé el primer buen golpe al otro luchador. Luego la gente se empezará a sentar.

Akane también pegó un par de gritos junto con los otros jóvenes y se dedicó a estudiar a Ranma. Estaba imponente con aquellos pantalones negros y el torso desnudo. Estaba sentada un poco lejos como para poder realmente apreciar los gestos de su cara, pero no dudaba que sus facciones serían de total concentración. El árbitro dio la señal para empezar el combate y ambos contrincantes empezaron una danza circular hasta que Maramotsu se acercó para dar una patada media al costado de Ranma. A partir de allí, muchos otros golpes, ataques y amagos se sucedieron entre ellos dos.

Como había dicho Noriko, una vez Ranma le dio un buen derechazo a Maramotsu, la gente se volvió a sentar. Akane estaba muy impresionada. No esperaba que Ranma fuera el centro de algo así. Esto era la gloria que todo luchador o luchadora buscaba, ser aclamado por un público como este. Miró a su alrededor para ver a todas aquellas personas que habían ido a verle. Era increíble, no encontraba palabras para describir como se sentía. Estaba muy orgullosa por él, porque había conseguido llegar muy lejos por su cuenta y con su propio talento. Lo que más le sorprendía, es que después de haber pasado tanto tiempo y de haber conseguido tanto, aún estuviera interesada en ella. Tenía todavía sus dudas respecto al interés que mostraba, si era pasajero o de larga duración. Pero el hecho de que aún se sintiera atraída por ella le hinchaba el corazón y a la vez le daba miedo, porque le asustaba perderlo, perder esa conexión que él podía tener con ella.

Observó sus movimientos mientras luchaba. Había perfeccionado la forma en la que golpeaba y en la simpleza de los ataques. Parecía haber aprendido a no gastar más esfuerzo del necesario, a dar patadas limpias y letales que desequilibraban al contrincante. Aún era un amante del aire, pensó Akane con una sonrisa mientras le veía saltar para lanzar una patada alta. Siempre había sido el mejor en la lucha aérea.

Tras unos veinte minutos, los aficionados empezaron a gritar de nuevo, y Akane vio con sorpresa como Maramotsu y Ranma se encaraban sobre la plataforma acercándose demasiado el uno al otro como si fueran a cortarse las cabezas. Se habían picado. El árbitro se interpuso entre ellos penalizándole a ambos. Un hombre bajo de unos cincuenta años parecía llamar a Ranma a todo pulmón, enfadado, desde una de la esquinas del cuadrilátero, seguramente para que siguiera peleando bajo las reglas y no enzarzarse en el típico encontronazo que podía descalificarlo. Akane imaginó que sería el entrenador. No parecía estar de muy buen humor en esos momentos, a pesar de que Ranma estaba dando los mejores golpes y estaba ganado, aunque aún quedaba bastante pelea por delante.

–¿Cuáles son las reglas? ¿Pueden golpear cualquier parte del cuerpo? –quiso saber Akane que no había seguido muy de cerca la competición de artes marciales universitaria, lo suyo ahora era el voleibol.

–No, la cabeza no pueden tocarla o serán penalizados o incluso descalificados. En otro tipo de competiciones si que pueden atacar la cabeza, pero los luchadores llevan cascos protectores o algo parecido. Creo que tampoco pueden apuntar a darse en los huevos, o estarían todos… –miró a Akane con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa malévola–. No les funcionaría la maquinaría baja, ya sabes –rió junto con Akane–. Luego creo que también tienen ciertas reglas para la espalda, y no pueden seguir atacando si el otro está K.O., supongo que para no lesionarlo más o gravemente. Si preguntas a Han o Takashi, seguro que ellos te pueden explicar más. Yo soy aficionada, pero no tanto como ellos –terminó con otra sonrisa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Una hora más tarde, el combate terminaba con Ranma como vencedor y con el público satisfecho. La lucha había estado nivelada, porque si bien al principio Ranma había llevado la ventaja en los golpes, Maramotsu no tardó en contraatacar y ponerle en más de un serio aprieto después. Los fans volvían a cantar otra canción de despedida, esta vez a Maramotsu, que desapareció tan rápido como el árbitro dio por finalizado el asalto. Ranma también se perdió de vista a los pocos minutos, yéndose en dirección al vestuario. Bastante gente se levantó de sus asientos para empezar a pulular justo como los había visto anteriormente Akane antes de que empezara la lucha. Pero para su sorpresa, muchos otros espectadores permanecieron en sus sitios. Al cabo de un rato, Noriko le explicó que todas aquellas personas se quedaban a ver el combate de Hwong Kiamara, que empezaba a las diez. Ya eran las diez menos cuarto, así que Noriko le hizo saber que el siguiente combate empezaría un poco más tarde, para dar tiempo al público que llegaba nuevo a sentarse.

–¿Te vas a quedar a ver a Kiamara? –preguntó Noriko con interés levantándose junto con Han y Takashi– Por que si es así, te aseguro que no habrás gastado tu dinero en vano. Es muy buen luchador, sino el mejor que tiene ahora la universidad. La gente siempre se debate entre él y Ranma.

–No, sólo he venido a ver a Ranma –contestó sentada.

–¿Quieres venirte con nosotros entonces? –ofreció Noriko poniéndose su chaqueta–. Vamos a ir a un sitio por aquí cerca. Si quieres, luego te acercamos a casa si lo necesitas.

Akane levantó la cabeza para mirarla con agradecimiento, se habían conocido esa tarde y ya la estaba invitando a salir con ellos.

–Oh no, gracias, pero ya he hecho otros planes –dijo rechazando la proposición–. He quedado con unos amigos esta noche, pero gracias de nuevo. –Era mejor no develar que se iba con Ranma. Total, ellos ya se iban, y si hubiera querido decirlo, lo habría hecho al principio.

–Ah vale –respondió Noriko–. Pero mira, por si otra vez quieres quedar o algo –dijo sacando su móvil de un bolsillo de la chaqueta–, te voy a hacer una llamada perdida para que tengas mi número. ¿Cuál es tu número de teléfono? –inquirió alegre, esperando de pie con el móvil en una mano.

Akane tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero acabó sacando su propio teléfono del bolso y recitándole los números a Noriko. Ésta última hizo la llamada perdida, y seguidamente empezó a despedirse junto con los dos otros chicos de ella. Akane les dejó salir de la fila en la que estaban sentados, y mientras ellos aún estaban en las escaleras de las gradas, siguió diciendo adiós con la mano.

–Encantada de conoceros –dijo girada hacia ellos, que empezaban a subir un par de escalones detrás de otras muchas personas.

–Lo mismo digo. Llámame, que siempre podemos quedar para ver otro combate –dijo Noriko sonriente despidiéndose finalmente, girando la cabeza al frente.

Han y Takashi también dijeron sus despedidas, entre ellas, que les daba pena no poder llevársela de fiesta con ellos para presumir de chica o de amiga, todo entre bromas. Se quedó sola sentada esperando a que el pabellón se vaciara un poco más, o que al menos, no hubiera tanta gente moviéndose de un lado a otro. Ahora tenía que esperar a que Ranma saliera, y no sabía cuánto podría tardar. Una vez se levantara, lo mejor sería ir a la entrada y esperarle ahí.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

De camino al vestuario se cruzó con varios agentes de la junta directiva de artistas marciales de la universidad, hombres de edad madura vestidos en trajes caros que le felicitaron con un par de palmadas en la espalda. Todo con el que se cruzaba sonreía por su esfuerzo y por ganar de nuevo consecutivamente. Se había vuelto a poner las zapatillas negras para no ir descalzo y la bata negra para conservar el calor de la competición. Estaba aún sudando como un cerdo cocido a fuego lento, y lo que más quería, además de necesitar, era estirar sus músculos e hidratarse con más agua o bebida tónica. El combate de hoy no había sido fácil, pero había disfrutado cada golpe y cada esquivo. Le dolían varias partes del cuerpo, especialmente un costado lateral cerca de las costillas. Maramotsu había conseguido darle varias veces en el mismo sitio y con bastante fuerza, por lo que era probable que esa zona se resintiera por un tiempo. Tendría que entrenar más la forma de defenderse en esa área en particular, porque ya le había pasado otras veces. Pero de eso ya se ocuparía la próxima semana, ahora estaba contento de haber ganado y de saber que estaba cerca de las finales del campeonato nacional.

Llegó hasta el vestuario, y marcando el código de entrada en el pequeño panel metalizado, abrió la puerta para irse directamente al frigorífico en el que había batidos y bebidas energéticas revitalizantes.

–Enhorabuena tío, ya he oído que le has metido unos buenos puños a Motsu –le felicitó Hwong, uno de sus compañeros de equipo que estaba metido en su taquilla cogiendo algo.

Era quien competía a continuación y el último de ellos que quedaba por pelear ese día. Ranma se acercó abriendo su refresco, y sediento como estaba, le dio un buen buche.

–Gracias Kia –respondió respirando hondo una vez paró de tragar líquido, con una mano en la cadera y la otra sujetando la bebida–. ¿Qué haces aún aquí? Pensaba que estarías calentando ya…

–Estaba… –dijo cerrando su taquilla y sosteniendo en alto el motivo de su regreso al vestuario–. Pero he vuelto a por la jodida muñequera, siempre me olvido de ella –empezó a colocársela en la mano derecha.

–No que importara mucho que te la olvidases, ganarías igualmente –admitió Ranma animándole con una ceja subida amistosamente.

–Gano mejor si la llevo puesta –agregó el otro artista marcial con facciones serias, concentrado como iba para el combate.

Levantó la cabeza de la muñequera que se había estado abrochando y alzó una mano para que Ranma le chocara unos cinco, gesto que Ranma correspondió como buen compañero y amigo.

–Bueno tío, me largo, que si no Feng me va a ladrar por llegar tarde.

–A mi ya me va a caer bronca –dijo Ranma indiferentemente pegando otro sorbo a la lata.

–Eso he oído –contestó su amigo sonriente dando pasos hacia la salida.

–¡Hey! ¿Vas a venirte esta noche al Buddha después del combate? –preguntó apresurado porque sabía que Hwong se tenía que ir pitando a terminar de calentar.

Kiamara se dio la vuelta de cara a Ranma, quedando de espaldas a la puerta que empezaba a abrir con una mano.

–No sé tío, primero la pelea y luego ya veré… Tal vez me pase.

–Vale, pues si no te veo, pega fuerte, o me reiré de ti el lunes como Keinpa te gane –dijo con gesto burlón sabiendo que era difícil que Keinpa, el luchador contrincante, ganara a Kiamara.

Hwong extendió un brazo apuntándole con un dedo, y de forma amenazadora y a la vez divertida, con ojos achinados, advirtió:

–Te daré candela el lunes en el entreno por haber dicho eso –sonrió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Ranma sonrió también sentándose en el suelo para empezar a estirar las piernas. En su segundo año de universidad era cuando había conectado con Kiamara, y desde entonces, la relación entre ambos no había decaído, sino mejorado exponencialmente. Los dos entrenaban muy duro, y cuando los ponían juntos, se daban palizas porque, además de competir por ser el mejor, sabían que mejoraban al otro cuanto más en serio se lo tomaran. Antes de que la puerta del vestuario se cerrara del todo, una mano se metió en la pequeña ranura para abrirla de nuevo, y el individuo entrar dentro. Era uno de los jóvenes asistentes de Genji que traía un par de bolsas de hielo para Ranma.

–Ranma, ¿necesitas el hielo? Genji me ha dicho que te trajera un par de bolsas.

El chico de la trenza se giró para verle y puso un gesto dudoso en su rostro.

–¿Eh? Pues no sé, porque no voy a tener mucho tiempo para ponérmelo. Aún me tengo que duchar y vestir, me están esperando fuera –respondió no muy convencido.

Sabía que Akane estaba fuera y no quería hacerla esperar demasiado. Quería limpiarse, ponerse guapo para la noche, y desaparecer de allí en quince minutos.

–Bueno si, ya que las has traído –dijo cambiando de opinión.

El chico se acercó para pasarle las bolsas, las cuales Ranma apoyó sobre el suelo.

–Gracias Akira.

–De nada. Hoy tienes medios de comunicación, Toikiu está esperándote fuera, dice que te des prisa, que se tiene que ir con Kiamara –le avisó el joven.

–Genial, lo que me faltaba –dijo rebufando un par de veces.

–He traído las mayas elásticas por si querías que te sujetara el hielo, lo que tú quieras.

Ranma se quedó pensativo intentando encontrar la forma de aligerar el proceso para poder irse. Se puso de pie y le pidió a Akira que le vendara las bolsas, una en el tobillo y otra en la rodilla. Junto con él, salió del vestuario, y tras cruzar un largo pasillo se encontró con su entrenador, Toikiu, a la vuelta de la esquina.

–Venga vamos, que nos están esperando –dijo impaciente el entrenador a la vez que empezaba a andar en dirección a la sala de conferencias donde siempre recibían a los medios de comunicación.

Ranma se puso a la par de él con un par de grandes pasos.

–¿Va a llevar mucho tiempo?

–No lo sé hijo, pero intentaremos hacerlo rápido, porque tengo que estar para Kiamara. –Aprovechó que estaba a solas con su luchador–. Espero no volver a verte encarándote con otro competidor en la plataforma. Lo que has hecho hoy no es nuestro estilo, ni el tuyo ni el de la universidad, ya lo sabes –avisó el hombre con más experiencia, su semblante serio.

–Pero entrenador, Maramotsu se estaba pasado, el listo quería sacarme de quicio diciendo estupideces mientras pelábamos. No pensaba dejarle salirse con la suya –se excusó Ranma, enfadándose al recordar lo que Maramotsu le había llamado.

–Me da igual Ranma, ya lo hemos hablado otras veces, no te hemos enseñado a reaccionar así. Otros luchadores harán lo que sea para desconcentrar a su adversario, y eso es lo que quería hacer Maramotsu contigo. Tienes que mantener la calma, o te vencerán más rápido de lo que crees. El que se mantiene sereno por dentro, pelea mejor por fuera, así que no dejes que vuelva a pasar o lo convertirás en un hábito. No es la primera vez que te pasa. Es cierto que lo has corregido desde tu primer año, pero si quieres convertirte en el mejor y pulir tu técnica y estilo, tienes que aprender que, no importa lo que el adversario haga o diga, tú siempre tienes que conservar tu centro. Al final, eso frustrará a quien tengas en contra y no a ti mismo. Trabaja en ello ¿de acuerdo? –le miró para verificar que le había escuchado y comprendido.

–Si, entrenador –respondió Ranma bajando un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Le habría contradicho con más excusas, pero no era aconsejable hacerlo, pues Toikiu tenía más experiencia, y no se tomaba bien las réplicas de sus chicos. Tampoco quería que Toikiu la pagara con él el lunes en el entrenamiento. Se había salvado de una bronca en condiciones porque el entrenador tenía prisa, pero si no, le estaría dando un sermón de diez minutos, y le amenazaría para el lunes, y eso que había ganado.

–Muy bien –dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa y dándole una palmada en la espalda–. Por lo demás, estoy contento con el resultado. Me ha gustado como has seguido el plan que te dimos para vencerle, eres muy bueno explotando las debilidades del adversario. Pero creo que ya sabes en qué tienes que trabajar más, tu defensa, así que ven listo para trabajar esta semana, porque las finales están a la vuelta de la esquina, y dudo que quieras quedarte fuera del campeonato antes de tiempo.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio. Ya empezaba a ver a personas que estaban esperando fuera de la sala de conferencias. El entrenador y Ranma entraron y se sentaron en una mesa rectangular que estaba elevada encima de un pequeño escenario. Había varias cámaras esperando para filmarles, la mayoría, cadenas de televisión locales. Los focos les iluminaba y los periodistas no dejaban de murmurar. En pocos minutos la gente empezó a callarse y fue que empezaron las preguntas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hacía casi una hora desde que Ranma hubiera terminado el combate y aún no había salido. Akane se empezaba a preguntar si habría salido por otro sitio. A lo mejor le estaba llevando más tiempo el ducharse y el cambiarse. Aunque ya le valía, no iban a ningún sitio importante. Ni que fuera una mujer. Estaba en las puertas por las que había entrado, apoyada en una pared con los brazos cruzados, su pequeño bolso colgando de un codo, y su chaqueta puesta sobre sus antebrazos. Había más gente estacionada allí, grupos de estudiantes sobre todo, charlando y compartiendo opiniones sobre los combates.

Empezó a escuchar voces alegres y giró la cabeza de un lado a otro. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que algunos de los estudiantes que habían estado esperando ahí como ella, se alejaban por unos de los pasillos centrales saludando a alguien. Era Ranma. Estaba lejos, como a unos cincuenta metros, y se había parado a hablar con aquellos chicos y chicas. Iba vestido con pantalones largos negros y zapatos. Una camisa azulada resaltaba debajo de la chaqueta, su bolsa de deporte colgando de uno de sus hombros. Akane no se movió. Permaneció en su sitio observándole, prefiriendo dejarle terminar de hablar con el grupo. Con sus ojos pardos clavados en él, y se fijó en como una chica, delgada, de pelo largo, vestida con una minifalda y un jersey, se le acercaba y le pegaba un buen beso en la mejilla. Ranma la cogió por la cintura sonriente y natural, pegándola a su cuerpo. Con la otra mano intentaba borrarse el carmín que la chica le había dejado en la mejilla. La gente en el grupo reía, incluido Ranma. Un segundo después, una segunda chica que había bajado por las escaleras de esa parte del pasillo central, se lanzaba a Ranma gritando en alto y dándole un fuerte abrazo. Ranma la cogió a duras penas con un brazo, dejando caer la bolsa de deporte al suelo. El grupo se había dispersado ante la llegada de la inquilina, pero se volvió a cerrar una vez más en torno a Ranma, todos ellos conversando de nuevo entre risas y bromas. Akane no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquella segunda chica no era otra sino Ukyo. Ahora la reconocía, después del shock momentáneo. Percibió la comodidad con que Ranma y Ukyo se hablaban y miraban, como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida, lo que era cierto. Un poco de envidia se empezó a cocer dentro de ella al verlos tan felices juntos. Sabía que alguna parte de ella misma resentía a Ukyo por haber tenido la oportunidad de estar con Ranma todo ese tiempo, mientras ella se había arrastrado por la vida, llorándole unas veces, otras, sólo queriendo olvidarle. Quizás Ranma y Ukyo habían estado liados juntos en el pasado. Sólo la mera idea le repugnaba, pues no soportaría saber que Ranma había estado con ella de una forma tan íntima. Pero eso no era lo único que le molestaba, era la fotografía general de lo que acababa de ver. Ranma, con las mujeres, ya no era aquel tímido y reservado chico de la adolescencia. Intentó calmarse diciéndose que eran sus amigas, y que era normal que se comportara así con ella, por mucho que no le gustará. A pesar de ello se sintió un poco incómoda y en un segundo plano, como si no importara que estuviera allí. Respiró hondo y levantó la cabeza. Ranma la había visto y venía hacia ella, con paso enérgico y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Akane maldijo por dentro. Tenía que cambiar el chip y estar contenta por él, por haber ganado. Se recompuso como pudo, le sonrió, y esperó poder pasárselo lo mejor posible esa noche.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cassio: Chicos, chicas, vale, esta vez he tardado una eternidad, y sé que no me perdonáis. Pero es cierto que he estado liada con las clases y otras cosas. También la inspiración va y vuelve a su antojo. El capítulo no contiene nada especial, pero espero que atraiga vuestra atención de cara al próximo capítulo, que creo que será movidito. Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Se que el combate de Ranma parece uno de boxeo, o eso me comentaron. No me decapitéis, pero no soy buena con esas cosas y me lo inventé como mejor pude. Tampoco he descrito mucho la pelea porque no sería buena haciéndolo. Además, que para la historia no es muy importante. A lo mejor algunos pueden notar que el ambiente general de la universidad está americanizado, y no me culpéis, porque actualmente vivo en América, así que es normal que tenga influencias. Por lo demás no sé, decirme qué pensáis PLEASE! ¿Sugerencias? Besos, abrazos, os veo en el capítulo 14 


	13. Decimotercero, las Dudas

Ya sabéis de sobra que esto no lo hago para sacar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es un entretenimiento. Todo es propiedad de Rumiko.

_**Decimotercero**__**, las Dudas**_

Después de haber respondido a todas las preguntas de los medios de comunicación junto a su entrenador, Ranma se fue directo al vestuario. Se metió en la ducha, y en diez minutos estuvo fuera secándose con varias toallas. Se puso desodorante, se peinó y trenzó el pelo, y se puso la ropa que había traído consigo para salir esa noche. Metió su chándal y zapatillas de deporte en la bolsa deportiva negra. Ahora que era libre para irse, cogió sus cosas y salió pitando de allí.

Andando por los pasillos del edificio, distintas personas le paraban para felicitarle o pedirle un autógrafo. "Debería haber salido por la puerta de atrás," pensó una vez había dejado atrás a una madre con sus dos niños, a los que les había tenido que firmar las camisetas. Siguió andando en dirección a las puertas principales del pabellón y esperó que nadie más le parara. Tenía muchas ganas de ver Akane, y sólo hacían que retrasar ese momento. Contaba con su grupo de amigos en la entrada, al menos, los que habían podido ir a verle. Pero ellos nunca le quitaban mucho tiempo. Llegó a la última esquina y giró a la derecha. Vio a sus amigos y amigas apartados a un lado de ese pasillo. En cuanto le vieron, elevaron las voces vitoreándole, felicitándole por el combate. Se acercaron a él formando un círculo. Un par de chicos le palmearon la espalda, y las chicas le sonrieron aplaudiendo para celebrar. Siempre le hacían lo mismo, sobre todo en las peleas importantes, se había convertido en una tradición. Karhila, sin embargo, como había hecho en otras ocasiones, le dio un buen beso en la mejilla. Era una de las mujeres más cariñosas que había conocido en su vida, aunque si la comparaba con Xiam-pu, no lo era tanto. Xiam-pu siempre se llevaría el primer puesto. Los chicos empezaron a reírse de él por los restos de carmín en su mejilla, así que intentó quitárselo como pudo con una mano, mientras con la otra abrazaba a Karhila. Era una chica muy divertida e inteligente, además de bonita, pero Ranma supo desde el principio que no era su tipo. Por otro lado, como amiga era excelente.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos, y otro cuerpo se le abalanzaba. Ukyo tenía unas formas de felicitarle muy peculiares, haciendo de cada victoria una celebración. Algunas veces le invitaba a comer, otras le pagaba las copas de licor, y otras veces le traía hasta caramelos. Le decía de broma que si perdía se los comía todos ella sola. Hubo una vez que hasta se lo llevó al parque de atracciones un fin de semana, pero claro, esa vez había derrotado a unos de los peores rivales que se había encontrado a lo largo de su carrera en la universidad.

–¡Ranma¡Felicidades¡Has estado estupendo! –gritó la recién llegada siendo cogida por Ranma.

Los que estaban allí volvieron a cerrar el círculo tras unos momentos, y comentaron algunas cosas más entre risas. Ranma ya se estaba despidiendo de ellos, cuando Ukyo le cogió de la manga de la chaqueta.

–Hey… ¿Puedo ir contigo a la discoteca? Es que a Kan le han surgido otras cosas, y al final no ha podido venir.

–No hay problema, pero sabes que también viene Akane, que está esperándome justo ahí –indicó moviendo su mentón con una sonrisa.

–Vale. Pues avísame cuando estéis listos –respondió Ukyo quedándose con los otros chicos y chicas.

–De acuerdo.

Ranma dejó al grupo de amigos y amigas atrás hablando, dirigiéndose con cierta energía hacía la mujer que esperaba de pie apoyada contra una de las paredes. Sus ojos se desviaron automáticamente a su cuerpo, recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Estaba impresionante, guapísima con aquel conjunto de falda corta y tela marrón rojiza oscura.

–Hola –saludó alegre de verla–. Dios Akane, estás increíble… –agregó acercándose a ella para darla un beso en los labios.

–Hola… y gracias. Tú tampoco vas nada mal –respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

Le dejó acercarse para que la besara ligeramente.

–Tengo que admitir… –empezó ella cuando sus caras se alejaron– que has mejorado mucho peleando, eres muy bueno Ranma. Nikao me ha dicho que le reserves una entrada para otro combate si es posible.

–Claro que sí –contestó sonriendo satisfecho.

Si le hubiera alabado otro cualquiera, le habría importado muy poco, pero era ella quien se lo estaba diciendo, y era ella quien contaba para él, y quien le había visto pelear miles de veces en su adolescencia. Era la persona idónea para ver el cambio que había hecho en todo ese tiempo que no se habían visto.

–Bueno, algo tenía que mejorar después de entrenar tanto y soportar las broncas de mis entrenadores.

Akane sonrió y continuó hablando.

–Por cierto, este sitio es genial. Por lo que veo, tu universidad tiene un montón de dinero.

–No está mal –contestó indiferente–. Ukyo se va a venir con nosotros, si te parece bien –dijo esperando a ver su reacción.

–Por supuesto, por mí vale.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de que Akane y Ukyo se saludaran, los tres se fueron al coche de Ranma, que estaba aparcado en el garaje. Akane se sintió más animada una vez estuvieron dentro del coche yendo por la ciudad. Ukyo se había puesto en el asiento de atrás y ella delante de copiloto. Los tres hablaron de distintos temas, Akane dedicándose a escuchar la mayoría del tiempo, pero participaba de vez en cuando. Ahora que los veía juntos, se daba cuenta de que Ranma era afortunado de tener a Ukyo como amiga, tal y como ella tenía a sus amigas de apartamento. Al cabo de unos minutos, Ranma preguntó si tenían hambre, y ante la afirmativa, decidieron parar en un sitio del centro donde se sentaron en una mesa a cenar.

Como todavía no era muy tarde, los tres conversaron durante hora y media más, riendo, recordando viejos tiempos, y discutiendo en broma. Salieron del restaurante y Ranma condujo hasta la Discoteca Buddha, donde encontró problemas para aparcar. Al final lo que hizo fue dejarlas en la entrada y se fue solo a aparcar el coche.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La discoteca Buddha, además de ser gigantesca, era un lugar al que no podía entrar cualquiera. Akane se fijó en la forma en la que los porteros de la puerta revisaban a las personas de la gran cola que daba vuelta a la esquina del edificio. Los dos hombres vestidos de negro, dos armarios andantes, miraban de arriba abajo a cada individuo, especialmente a los hombres, pues en general, solían ir menos vestidos que las mujeres. Pedían además, en bastantes ocasiones, el carné de identidad para comprobar la edad de los que querían entrar con inusitado entusiasmo. Ranma, Ukyo, y ella no tuvieron problemas. En realidad, uno de los porteros hasta hizo conversación con Ranma al haberse enterado de su reciente victoria. Los tres avanzaron por el semi alumbrado pasillo de escaleras ascendentes que dirigían al espacio frontal de un lugar que se extendía a lo ancho y largo de dos pisos. Dejaron atrás el hueco de pared en el que dos chicas y un chico se encargaron de coger y almacenar prendas de ropa y complementos. Ranma dejó el abrigo, Akane la chaqueta, y Ukyo el amplio bolso.

El ritmo de la música dance que se oía por los equipos de sonido en ese momento inundó a Akane en un mundo de surrealidad, donde los colores, las luces, el movimiento continuo, y el ambiente festivo se respiraban por doquier. Ranma la tomó de la mano enfilando entre la cantidad gente que bailaba o estaba estacionada hablando con otras personas. Ukyo los siguió por detrás intentando no perderles. Mirando hacia el suelo para no tropezarse al andar con sus botas de tacón mientras Ranma la dirigía, llegaron cerca de una de las barras donde los espejos y las botellas de licor se estiraban a lo largo de una alta pared brillando con intensidad. Ranma se detuvo, y automáticamente empezó a saludar a varios amigos. Akane quedó de cara al enérgico público que seguía la música como si se tratara del latido que les hacía vibrar es la pista de baile. Focos de luces violetas, rojas, verdes, blancas, y azules pululaban sobre las cabezas de centenares de mujeres y hombres. Pantallas de última tecnología, hechas de cristal, estaban colgadas en las partes superiores. Todas ellas reflejaban modernos video clips de los últimos cantantes de moda. Plataformas circulares de tres metros de altura bordeaban el espacio donde la gente bailaba, donde despampanantes gogos, vestidas muy ligeras de ropa, animaban al público a mover el cuerpo. Dos anchas escaleras de caracol blancas se alzaban en los extremos de la discoteca para subir al segundo piso, en el que el ambiente parecía más relajado y sosegado. Akane se fijo que allí arriba mesas y sillones se asomaban por la reja de luces parpadeantes que cercaba el segundo piso. Siguió observando cuando sintió el tirón de Ranma para que le prestara atención. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de presentarle a varios de sus amigos y amigas. Conoció a varios de sus compañeros de entrenamientos, tales como Toshiro y Lei, y a sus respectivas novias. Hechas las presentaciones, Ranma pidió las bebidas para ellos dos y Ukyo.

–¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Ranma a Ichiro, quien en ese mismo momento estaba sentado encima de un taburete mientras rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de su novia, Naoko, que estaba de pie entre sus piernas.

Akane los reconoció, al haberlos visto en la fiesta que Ranma había hecho en su casa, y les hizo un gesto con la mano.

–Están en el segundo piso, cerca de la barandilla, al fondo –echó una mirada al piso superior buscándolos–. Allí –dijo extendiendo el brazo, señalando un punto concreto.

Ranma se giró y los divisó.

–Vale, gracias. Volveremos más tarde –respondió cogiendo su bebida y la de Akane.

Los dos se fueron, dejando a Ukyo conversando con ese grupo de gente que ya conocía.

Subieron por una de las escaleras blancas y anduvieron hasta el otro lado del aquel gigantesco salón oscurecido. En un rincón junto a la barandilla se encontraban más amigos de Ranma sentados en círculo en torno a una mesa baja con vasos de cristal encima. Todo el mundo los saludó, incluidos Aiko, Kitami, Jiro, Keyko, Syuho y Nya. Akane fue presentada y sentada junto a Ranma después de haber añadido dos sillas más. Ambos quedaron con una buena vista de la pista de baile inferior, así como de la barra general abarrotada de gente.

Ranma se enzarzó en una animada conversación con Syuho, que estaba sentando a su otro lado. Akane fue cálidamente acogida por una chica que tenía a su izquierda llamada Mara. Hablaron cerca de media hora hasta que la chica en cuestión se despidió de mano de un hombre con el que se iba a bailar a la pista de abajo. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el mismo sillón fue ocupado por quien le habían presentado como Jiro. Era un apuesto joven vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de mangas remangadas y cuello abierto. La sonrió mientras cogía su copa de la mesa.

–Hola Akane… ¿Qué tal lo estás pasando?

–Ah, muy bien. Este sitio es fantástico, nunca había venido –respondió encarando su cuerpo más hacia él, para prestarle atención.

–Nosotros tampoco lo conocíamos hasta que Nya nos lo comentó. Llevamos dos semanas viniendo. Creo que lo abrieron hace poco.

–Ya decía yo, porque mis amigas salen mucho de marcha, y suelen comentarme los últimos lugares de moda –dijo sonriendo–. Les preguntaré si han venido.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio que Jiro cortó rápidamente.

–¿Entonces has visto a Ranma combatiendo hoy?

–Si, es la primera vez que le veo competir a este nivel, es todo tan diferente.

–¿A que te refieres?

–Bueno, es que a Ranma ya le conocía de antes, y hace años le veía pelear casi cada día. En aquel tiempo las cosas era diferentes, uno peleaba en la calle, no en plataformas dentro de un estadio lleno de gente –rió y bebió de su copa–. Tú has competido hoy también ¿no? Creo que ganaste…

–Si, luché a las cuatro.

–La chica que estaba sentada a mi lado me dijo que eres uno de los mejores –agregó encantada de poder conocer a quién se podía considerar el orgullo de la universidad a nivel deportivo, junto con Ranma y ese tal Kiamara.

–Nahhh, esa chica se ha equivocado, soy normalito tirando a malo –contestó bromeando sin dejar de mirarla, quitándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano.

De pronto, Akane sintió la mirada intensa de Jiro sobre ella, y las sonrisas desaparecieron. Apartó la vista de inmediato hacia la gente que bailaba. Ranma, que se había dado cuenta del gesto, se entrometió en la conversación rápidamente.

–No hay más mujeres en la discoteca ¿no Jiro? –dijo de coña con una sonrisa.

–Sólo estamos hablando Ranma –intervino Akane girándose hacia él un tanto sorprendida.

–Jiro y yo nos entendemos –respondió posando su mano sobre la nuca de Akane para acariciarla.

–La verdad es que es para no perderla de vista –dijo Jiro mirando a Akane, mostrando una sonrisa sincera, dejando entender lo bella que era.

–Ya lo sé –mirándola agradecido de que estuviera con él.

Akane se ruborizó. Tener a dos hombres que la miraban como si fuera una Venus no hacia sino ponerla nerviosa. Uno de los amigos de Ranma, que se había ido unos minutos antes, volvió acaparando la atención de los tres.

–Hey Ranma, Shinoda dice que quiere hablar contigo. Está al otro lado de la sala, cerca de las escaleras, en una de las mesas de la esquina. Te ha visto antes cuando subías.

–Con que Shino está aquí… Vale, pues voy a verle. –Se giró hacia Akane–. Ahora vengo ¿vale? Shinoda es un amigo mío de hace varios años. Está loco, pero es un buen colega. Jiro… – dijo mirándole ceñudo–, la dejo a tu cargo, así que más te vale no pasarte de listo ni dejarla sola colgada.

–¡Ranma! –exclamó Akane–. Sé cuidarme sola.

–Yo sé por qué lo digo cariño –le apretó suavemente la nuca para luego levantarse e irse.

Akane se había quedado muy quieta y atontada. ¿La había llamado 'cariño'? Su cuerpo sintió un cosquilleo repentino al saberse querida de algún modo. Jiro percibió el gesto haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento. No sabía lo que Ranma las hacía, pero las enamoraba con una destreza que no era natural. También era verdad que Akane era el primer amor de la adolescencia, según había oído, así que seguramente eso había contado a su favor. Keyko no había mentido en el vestuario, Akane era pura belleza: delgada, de piernas y brazos torneados, con un busto a su justa medida, de pelo brillante, y ojos que atrapaban al que la miraba. En especial, su sonrisa, no se podía comparar con ninguna otra. Se la quedó mirando con lujuria mientras ella volvía de su atontamiento momentáneo.

–¿A qué universidad vas? –le preguntó para volver a hacer conversación.

Akane había quedado de espaldas a la dirección en la que Ranma se había ido. Sin embargo, Jiro podía ver todo el salón desde su posición, así como también hasta donde había ido el chico de la trenza. Le había visto ir hasta el fondo, quedando de pie enfrente de una mesa llena de gente en la que le saludaron entre risas y bromas. De entre ellos se levantó Shinoda, a quien también conocía, pero con quien no se llevaba muy bien. Aquella noche llevaba puesto un traje negro y corbata. Tenía unos años más que él y Ranma. Shinoda había competido también como luchador en la Universidad Gaukin, siendo uno de los más aclamados en su tiempo. Vio a los dos hombres alejarse de la mesa y dirigirse hacia la barandilla. Quedaron de pie mirando la pista de luces y personas bailando mientras hablaban. Jiro continuó la conversación con Akane, dejándola hablar la mayoría del tiempo mientras bebía de su copa.

En un momento dado, miró tras Akane, enfocando a Ranma y Shinoda, que ahora estaban acompañados de dos rubias vestidas para quitar el aliento a cualquier hombre. Frunció el ceño. No sabía por qué, pero aquello le dio mala espina. Sin embargo, aquella escena le podría ayudar en sus planes para con Akane. Sonrió interiormente. "Lo siento Ranma, pero no se puede jugar a dos bandas… O a tres en este caso."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akane estaba contándole a Jiro una anécdota sobre su equipo de voleibol en un partido, cuando percibió su cambio de atención a algo detrás de ella. Arrastró las últimas palabras dándose cuenta de que no la estaba escuchando. Se giró inmediatamente para ver lo que le había distraído. A primera vista nada la sobresaltó en su búsqueda, pero al divisar a lo lejos, sus retinas captaron la imagen. Ranma estaba de pie y de espaldas a la barandilla con las manos apoyada sobre ella. Otro hombre de traje oscuro estaba a su derecha con una copa en una mano y la otra enterrada en el bolsillo de su pantalón. En frente de ambos, a escaso metro y medio, dos mujeres rubias platino de llamativas curvas y descarados vestidos se contorneaban al ritmo de la música mientras hablaban con ellos. Volvió a girarse de cara a Jiro y le miró a la cara. Vio su expresión, una difícil de leer porque ni él mismo sabía qué decir acerca de lo que estaban viendo. En realidad, no había nada de malo en la escena, uno habla con mucha gente en una discoteca. Seguramente todos eran amigos de Ranma, incluidas las chicas. O tal vez ellas le quisieran conocer por ser quien era, lo que no le extrañaba. Lo que más la impresionó fue la vestimenta de las dos mujeres. Apostaba a que eran extranjeras, porque eran muy rubias, altas, y de piel clara. Por si no resaltaban bastante, llevaban puestos unos vestidos pegados al cuerpo marcándolo todo, además de tacones altos. Viéndolas, había distinguido a la de la izquierda con el vestido negro y a la de la derecha con el de color fucsia. Akane decidió no darle importancia, aunque ya sentía esa llama de celos prendiéndose en su interior, aunque fuera pequeña. Comenzó a hablar con Jiro de nuevo para olvidarse de ello, pero él se lo impidió.

–¿No te importa verlo acompañado de esos dos bombones? –preguntó refiriéndose a Ranma, haciéndose el sorprendido.

–Bueno, sólo está acompañado ¿no? –contestó Akane tranquila–. No he visto que estén haciendo nada raro…

–Vaya, me sorprendes –respondió Jiro echándose en su respaldo lentamente–. La mayoría de las chicas que han salido con él no le dejaban sólo más de cinco minutos por su cuenta.

–Yo soy diferente, sé que soy especial para él. No necesito controlarle, confió en él.

–Eso dijo también su última ex –terminó con una sonrisa sarcástica, queriendo que Akane empezara a dudar.

–No sé por qué me dices eso, pero no me interesa. No me importa lo que haya hecho Ranma en el pasado, me importa lo que hace conmigo –le dijo levantando las cejas como si no le hubiera provocado la más mínima desconfianza en el hombre que amaba.

–Pues debería importarte. Créeme Akane, que no eres la primera que veo en tu posición… y ya han pasado bastantes por aquí –la miró directo a los ojos totalmente serio–. Ranma enamora a las mujeres con mucha facilidad, y cuando la cosa termina, ellas acaban con el corazón roto. Sólo espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo.

Akane se quedó en silencio unos momentos, y luego decidió profundizar en el tema. Lo cierto era que la curiosidad acerca de la vida amorosa de Ranma la carcomía, y si bien a Ranma no le gustaba hablar de ello, Jiro parecía dispuesto a contarle más de una historia. Ya había escuchado la de Ranma en calzoncillos tirándose a una piscina en una fiesta ¿Qué otras más experiencias había por ahí escondidas y sin oír?

–¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto¿No sois amigos? Me sorprende que hables así de él. Los amigos no van diciendo esas cosas por ahí de sus colegas, y menos a sus novias. ¿Por qué tendría que creerte? –comentó empezando a darle vueltas al asunto, lo que podría llevarla a la perdición.

Si Ranma era un mujeriego y pensaba tener sólo un poco de diversión con ella para después tirarla al cubo de la basura como si fuera un pañuelo usado, no estaba por la labor de participar más en la farsa. Por otro lado, no podía olvidar el breve tiempo que había pasado a su lado en los últimos días, ni tampoco las veces en que habían hecho el amor, tanto en la fiesta en su casa, como en su coche. En esos instantes, Ranma la había tratado con ternura, con cariño, y le había reafirmado una y otra vez que quería estar con ella, y sólo con ella, por razones mucho más importantes que simplemente el sexo.

–No quiero joder a Ranma, y somos amigos. Pero entiéndeme, pareces una chica maja, pero también lo eran Hakone y Kai, o Amelié. A cada una de ellas las vi llorando o echas polvo por haberlo dejado con Saotome. No quiero verte a ti pasando por lo mismo. No me lo estoy inventando, por si lo estás pensando. ¿Por qué no le preguntas? A ver qué te cuenta… –Jiro se detuvo un momento para darle tiempo a decir algo, pero como no lo hizo, siguió hablando–. Además, fíjate bien –dijo señalando con un dedo a Ranma, Shinoda, y las dos exóticas mujeres, haciendo que Akane se volviera en su asiento para volver a verles–. ¿De verdad crees que están simplemente charlando? –preguntó retóricamente–. Están flirteando. ¿Has visto a las dos chicas? Ni siquiera son de aquí, y te aseguro que no están aquí para aprender japonés, hacer amigos, y todo ese rollo de los programas internacionales. Quieren liarse con Ranma porque saben quien es, y Shinoda se las está presentando, como ha hecho muchas otras veces con otras muchas mujeres. Ranma tiene mucha fama en el ámbito femenino, y si bien antes estaba bastante salido y se liaba con tías a saco, ahora se ha centrado un poco más. Pero sigue siendo un juerguista.

–Sigo sin comprender por qué haría Ranma algo como lo que insinúas si sabe que soy su novia y que estoy aquí con él. Sabe que le puedo ver, y ten por seguro que sabe que no voy aguantar ninguna de esas gilipolleces, ya se lo he dejado claro –contestó con un matiz tenso en su voz, medio enfadada interiormente al sentir como su corazón se dividía entre lo que Jiro le estaba contando y lo que había vivido con Ranma en esas dos semanas.

Jiro se puso de pie cogiendo su vaso de alcohol vacío, y se dirigió a Akane una vez más.

–Mira Akane, haz lo que quieras. Sé que no debería de meterme en medio, pero lo veo venir, porque ya he visto la escena en otras ocasiones. No es por ofenderte, pero si bien he entendido, tú has estado viendo a Ranma tan sólo un par de semanas y ya crees saber como es realmente. Yo he sido su amigo y compañero de entrenamientos casi cuatro años, y he salido de fiesta con él miles de veces. Sé como actúa, cómo bebe, y como se trabaja a las chicas. Esas dos rubias no están ahí para pedir autógrafos ¿sabes? Quieren tirarse al que tú llamas novio –Jiro miró de nuevo a los cuatro individuos.

Un segundo después, soltando un suspiro sin ánimo, volvió a clavar la mirada en Akane.

–Voy a bajar a por otra copa, ahora vuelvo -se marchó por las escaleras que tenían justo detrás.

Akane notó como parte de su alma se derrumbaba. Jiro tenía razón, cuatro años era mucho tiempo, y ya había comprobado de un modo u otro que Ranma no era el mismo que aquel chico que había conocido siendo una cría. No podía basarse en lo que recordaba de él, porque ya era todo un hombre, hecho y derecho, un adulto capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. ¿Pero cómo afrontar separarse de él tan pronto cuando se habían reencontrado hacía apenas unas semanas¿Cómo hacerlo sabiendo lo enamorada que estaba? Estaba claro que si había pasado por un mal trago una vez, podría pasar por otro, pero las cicatrices quedarían abiertas, y no se curarían con facilidad. Eso si se acababan curando. Sus ojos adquirieron una pantalla acuosa, brillando a la luz, indefensa ante lo que sus ojos veían. Ranma no se había percatado de que le estaba viendo, todo lo contrario, parecía relajado, pasando un buen rato, sonriendo una y otra vez. Akane no sabía qué hacer¿levantarse y andar hasta donde estaban e interrumpir la conversación¿Hacer como si nada una vez Ranma volviera? Cogió su copa y vació el contenido de un solo trago, dejando el vaso de un golpe sobre la mesa. Tomó otro vaso lleno a la mitad que había justo al lado e hizo lo mismo, sin saber de quien era o lo que contenía. Agarrando con fuerza su bolso, se puso también de pie enérgica, bordeó parte de la barandilla y empezó a bajar las escaleras con paso firme, huyendo de la mala sensación que se le había metido en el cuerpo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ranma había dejado atrás a Jiro y a Akane con la intención de encontrar a Shinoda, a quien no había visto en un tiempo. Oyó su nombre viniendo de la izquierda y giró para divisar a la persona. Shinoda levantó una mano en una de las mesas que había en ese rincón de la discoteca. Su amigo estaba sentado con más gente, a algunos de los cuales ya conocía. Con varios pasos rápidos Ranma llegó hasta el borde de la mesa redonda en donde fue recibido con saludos y felicitaciones por el combate. Shinoda se levantó y se alejó con él hasta las barandillas que daban vista a la pista de baile. Se chocaron las manos en la forma habitual.

–Tío¿dónde has estado metido? Pensaba que iba a verte en el Skimalu hace tres semanas, pero no apareciste –preguntó Shinoda.

–Movidas con el equipo. ¿Puedes creerte que Feng nos hizo volver a correr aquella noche sólo porque Nakamura y Ryu se dieron de hostias en el entreno? Nos hizo pagar a todo equipo.

–¿Habéis solucionado el problema? –inquirió su amigo sabiendo que Ranma, al ser su último año, era uno de los líderes y encargados de evitar que ese tipo de cosas pasaran.

–Vamos que si está solucionado, esos dos no me hacen correr a mí de nuevo por una estupidez como esa nunca más –respondió con tono brusco–. ¿Qué hay de ti¿Cómo va el curro?

–Tirando. Podría ir mejor… –pegándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Shinoda cambió de tema.

–Te tengo una sorpresa –dijo sonriendo.

–¿Por eso querías hablar conmigo? –quiso saber Ranma con una sonrisa, le encantaban las sorpresas.

–Si. Pero antes contéstame a una pregunta.

–Dime.

–¿Quién era la chica con la que has subido antes? La de pelo oscuro con falda –preguntó indiscreto.

–Es mi novia –contestó directo.

–¿Novia¿Desde cuándo te echas tú novia? Pero si no te duran más de un mes, por no decir semanas –dijo Shinoda con una carcajada.

–Ésta va para largo, te lo aseguro –positivo de sus sentimientos hacia Akane.

–No me lo creo. ¿No estarás hablando en serio? –Shinoda parecía incrédulo, su cara todo un poema.

–¿Quieres apostar? –preguntó sonriendo.

–No, que vas a perder mucha pasta –rió el del traje–. Pero he de admitir que es una preciosidad en toda regla –afirmó.

–Gracias.

Ranma echó un vistazo en la dirección en la que había dejado a Akane. Estaba charlando relajadamente con Jiro de espaldas a él.

–Entones ya no hay sorpresa –pronunció tristón Shinoda como un mal actor.

–Tío ¿no me digas que me ibas a presentar a alguien? Pero si ya te dije que puedo buscarme a las pivas solito –le reprochó frunciendo una ceja.

–Pues que yo recuerde, el mes pasado te presenté a la hermana de Xhoen, y te la tiraste aquella misma noche.

–Shino, no me vengas con esas. Aquella no cuenta, nos habíamos tomado unas cuantas copas y la chica no me quitaba las manos de encima. Tampoco podía dejarla pasar, era una tarta queriendo ser probada. Fue sólo diversión, y sabes de sobra que me encanta divertirme –explicó guiñando un ojo y sonriendo.

–Ay que poco te va durar esta última novia tuya… Bueno, al caso, te las voy a presentar de todos modos, porque ambas quieren conocerte –dijo el amigo haciendo un gesto con la mano a dos personas.

–¿Ambas?

–Dos chicas rusas de intercambio, de 21 años, llegaron hace un mes. No entienden ni papa de japonés, pero saben inglés. Te vas a caer de culo cuando las veas…

Ranma giró la cabeza para imitar la dirección de los ojos de Shinoda. Dos jóvenes bellezas se hacían paso entre las sillas y mesas acercándose cada vez más a ellos. Ranma no apartó la mirada y las dio un repaso de pies a cabeza, no perdiendo ningún detalle de aquellas diosas. Shinoda se dio cuenta y sonrió dándole un codazo. Ranma se acabó volviendo de cara a su amigo tras unos segundos, llevándose una mano a la mandíbula para acariciársela repetidas veces, maldiciendo algo en bajo.

–Joder Shino¿por qué me haces esto? –dijo sin salida.

Shinoda tenía razón, aquellos cuerpos eran pecados a la vista.

–¿Lo ves? –Shinoda se acercó a Ranma y le susurró– A mi personalmente me gusta más la de la derecha, la del vestido negro. Es más espabilada. –Se distanció de él al ver que las dos mujeres llegaban hasta ellos.

Las rusas sonreían abiertamente, lanzando una imagen de timidez y de ingenuidad superficial. Una vez frente a los hombres, las chicas saludaron a Shinoda y él las correspondió con un beso en la mejilla.

–Ranma, te presento a Lidya e Irina –empezó en japonés–. Lidya, Irina, este es Ranma Saotome, aquí lo tenéis –dijo más despacio para que ellas le entendieran.

Ranma las iba a dar la mano, cuando Irina, que tenía grandes ojos verdes y llevaba un vestido fucsia de tubo sin tirantes, se adelantó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. A continuación, Lidya, de ojos azules y de negro con un con un vestido muy parecido, hizo lo mismo.

–¿Son rápidas eh? –le dijo Shinoda–. Éstas no se cortan.

Ranma sólo pudo sonreírlas en respuesta, natural ante un acontecimiento que se había vuelto habitual para él, conocer a miles de mujeres por donde iba.

–_We're both big fans of yours. You're such a great fighter… __We couldn't wait to meet you_ –habló Lidya con una sonrisa brillante en inglés dejando a Ranma un tanto descolocado.

–_We also love that sexy ponytail, and that rounded butt –_pronunció Irina sensualmente, habiendo notado que Ranma no sabía mucho inglés.

–_Girls…_ –las avisó Shinoda con un tono divertido.

–¿Qué han dicho? –preguntó Ranma perdido.

No se había perdido las miradas que ambas le habían dado, ni tampoco los tonos de voz, pero no había entendido completamente nada. Hablaban demasiado rápido para él poder captar algo con la música de fondo.

–A ver si aprendes inglés macho, que hoy día se habla en todos los sitios.

–Ya podrían hablar ellas en japonés ¿no? –se quejó–. ¿Qué han dicho? –quiso saber para poder continuar la conversación con Shinoda de traductor.

–Que son tus fans, que luchas muy bien, y que tenían ganas de conocerte –haciendo un chasquido con la lengua continuó hablando–. La siguiente parte no tendría por qué traducírtela, así a lo mejor te animas a aprender mejor otro idioma. También han dicho que les gusta tu trenza y tu trasero…

Shinoda empezó a reír, no pudiendo evitarlo después de haber visto la cara de Ranma reaccionando ante lo dicho. Ranma no se sonrojó, pero estuvo a punto. Siempre que le piropeaban le gustaba, su ego masculino siempre lo agradecía. Sonrió de nuevo y respondió con un débil '_Thanks_'.

–_Ladies, say something in Japanese to him, he wants to hear you_ –las dijo Shinoda no parando de reír.

–_Aishiteru…_ –dijo Lidya suavemente.

–_Kakkoii… –_la imitó Irina no apartando sus azuladas retinas de él.

Ranma comprendió inmediatamente el significado esta vez, y lanzó una mirada a su amigo al no saber que las había dicho para que respondieran de ese modo.

–¿No querías japonés? –ironizó Shinoda riendo, acercando la copa de su mano a sus labios para saborear su bebida.

–Eres un cabrón –murmuró Ranma por lo bajo.

La conversación continuó unos cinco minutos más entre ellos, en los cuales Shinoda siguió de traductor. Lidya e Irina mandaron indirectas a Ranma, tanto verbales como físicas. Si Shinoda no traducía todo lo que ellas estaban diciendo, al menos los gestos corporales harían llegar el mensaje sin equivocaciones. Ranma las prestaba atención, pero no les daba a entender más de lo que podía ofrecer, por lo tanto, no las dejaba hacerse ilusiones. Ahora estaba atado a Akane, y no iba romper ese vínculo que los unía por nada del mundo, pues había estado esperando mucho tiempo el recuperar a su otra mitad, y sentía que ella lo era. Le podía fastidiar no poder liarse con las rusas, dado que si hubiera estado soltero, no lo habría dudado, y se habría lanzado a la acción. Pero lo que estas chicas pedían estaba claro, un rollo de una noche, quizás un revolcón, pero eso era todo, diversión de una sola noche. Akane valía mucho más, y era el símbolo de la relación estable que necesitaba para asentar un poco la cabeza. Buscaba que su unión con Akane fuera permanente, pero apenas habían empezado después de tantos años separados.

–_Do you want to dance?_ –preguntó Lidya empezando a mover el cuerpo sinuosamente al ritmo de la música.

Irina hizo lo mismo acompañando a su amiga en la caza de Ranma.

Tardó varios segundos en contestar, y no porque no hubiera entendido la pregunta, pues el mensaje era obvio al verlas bailar. Ranma miró a Shinoda y se encontró son esa sonrisa de su amigo que le decía 'Ve a por ellas…' No le importaba bailar, es más, le encantaba, y en todos esos años de universidad había bailado con mucha, mucha gente. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento no le parecía adecuado irse con las rusas a menear el cuerpo. Si quería que alguien bailara con él, esa era Akane, así que le preguntaría a ella primero. Antes de que pudiera contestar, Shinoda pronunció lo evidente en japonés, sabiendo de antemano que las rusas no le entenderían.

–Te las podría tirar a las dos esta misma noche si quisieras... –Viendo que Ranma dudaba y se mantenía distante siguió hablando–. Ellas ya saben a lo que van. Quieren revolcarse un poco contigo, me lo han dicho antes.

–Estoy con Akane –le dijo a su amigo con buen tono de voz, pero rotundo, dejándole entender que iba a declinar la oferta.

Giró la cara hacia las chicas y las contestó:

–_Girlfriend… I have a girlfriend_ –El poco inglés que sabía le estaba sirviendo para hacer lo correcto en un momento en el que muchos hombres se habrían dejado llevar por la lujuria de sus pantalones.

Irina no le había entendido la primera vez con su acento japonés y le respondió con un '_What?_' para que lo repitiera. Lidya no necesitó dos veces, y directamente clavó la mirada en Shinoda, quien no les había dado la noticia. Las dos habían pensado desde el principio que Ranma iba a ser pan comido: ligárselo, juguetear, y pasar una noche llena de mucho sexo, que era lo que buscaban. Aunque no con un cualquiera. Shinoda ya les había hablado de él, y de todos modos, ya habían oído de su fama por otros lares. Enterarse ahora de que las iba a rechazar porque tenía novia no la estaba sentando muy bien. Había más peces en el lago, eso estaba claro, pero habiendo analizando lo que había alrededor, de lejos, Ranma destacaba por sí solo. Lidya notaba que había algo en él, algo en su presencia, no sabía muy bien el qué, que se hacía palpable cuando se le tenía cerca, y provocaba querer mezclase en su mundo.

–_I didn't know –_contestó Shinoda al sentir primero la mirada cortante de Lidya sobre él, y luego la de Irina.

Pero en realidad, a Shinoda poco le importaba. ¿Las rusas habían llegado tarde? No era su problema.

–_I just found about it tonight. __Sorry –_dijo explicándose a ellas–. Mierda tío, creo que me quieren cortar la cabeza porque no les he dicho que estás cogido –le dijo a Ranma sarcástico.

–_We don't care; we still would like to dance with you_ –dijo Lidya de nuevo con una sonrisa hacia Ranma.

Incluso ahora, Lidya tenía interés y todo en saber quien era la novia de aquel imponente hombre.

–Dice que les da igual. Aún quieren bailar contigo –tradujo Shinoda rápidamente.

–¿Cómo se dice en inglés 'No debo'? –le preguntó a su amigo para que le ayudara. Shinoda le respondió.

–_I shouldn't_ –repitió Ranma–. _My girlfriend is there_ –dijo girándose para apuntar a la mesa en la que había dejado a Akane con Jiro.

Ranma se quedó parado un segundo, analizando el rincón lejano. La mesa estaba vacía. Jiro también estaba fuera de escena. Incluso sus otros amigos y amigas habían desaparecido. Lidya e Irina, que también se habían vuelto, le miraron confusas, y al final sonrieron al interpretar erróneamente que Ranma estaba jugando con ellas, que las estaba vacilando. Ranma frunció una ceja. Akane le habría avisado si hubiera decidido irse al piso de abajo. Se volvió de nuevo a las rusas, viendo como movían el cuerpo, pero su mente estaba en Akane.

–Dilas que volveré más tarde –pidió a Shinoda a punto de irse.

Su amigo obedeció y tradujo el mensaje.

–_You'd better come back or we'll go after you big boy_ –pronunció Lidya sensual.

Ranma miró a Shinoda esperando traducción.

–Más te vale que vuelvas, o irán a por ti –respondió con una sonrisa su compañero.

–Vale… Te veo luego –y sin siquiera un último vistazo a las rusas, enfiló hacia las escaleras.

Antes de empezar a bajarlas se paró al borde de las barandillas y buscó con sus ojos entre el tumulto de gente el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de su chica. No pudo distinguir a nadie con la baja y parpadeante iluminación del local, así que bajó peldaño por peldaño y continuó su búsqueda a pie. "Akane," habló su mente involuntariamente, como si estuviera grabado en su subconsciente. No sabía donde estaba, pero en cuanto la encontrara le haría saber lo contento que estaba de tenerla a su lado. La sacaría a bailar para rememorar el baile de la fiesta en su casa. Tenía ganas de menear el cuerpo con ella, de besarla… "¿Dónde estás Akane?"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cassio: Lectores, lectoras, un capítulo más de esta interminable historia que tardo tanto en actualizar. Como habréis visto, la cosa se está poniendo interesante, y espero meter más detalles para hacerlo lo más real posible, a modo de que sea creíble todo lo que está pasando. ¿Qué opináis de la noche en la discoteca¿Opiniones acerca de lo que va a pasar¿Sugerencias? Mandarme críticas, please, para decirme qué es lo que debo mejorar, qué está bien o mal, etc. Respecto a las partes que están en inglés, quien necesite las traducciones, por favor que las pida, y las añadiré. Pero honestamente, hoy día todo el mundo debería de saber algo de inglés, o lo suficiente para entender este fic. Muchas gracias por leerme, y a aquellos que me escribís, ya sabéis quienes sois. Abrazos a todos. Os veo en capítulo 15.


	14. Decimocuarto, las Rusas

Ya sabéis de sobra que esto no lo hago para sacar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es un entretenimiento. Todo es propiedad de Rumiko.

_**Decimocuarto**__**, las Rusas**_

Akane acabó sentada en un taburete alto frente a la barra. A su izquierda estaban Ukyo, varias de las personas a las que había saludado antes, y Jiro, a quien había seguido al bajar las escaleras. Estaba rodeada de gente que bailaba a su espalda o que intentaba pedir algo de beber al barman por encima de ella. Dos vasos de cristal yacían delante de ella, uno vacío y otro a la mitad de alcohol. Sabía que estaba siendo muy imprudente al beber tanto alcohol seguido, pero no encontraba otra forma de olvidar la imagen de Ranma con aquellas dos mujeres. Había perdido de vista a Ranma diez minutos atrás, y ya no le importaba saber dónde estaba, con quién, o haciendo el qué. Ukyo le preguntó por él al llegar a la barra, y frunció el ceño totalmente extrañada cuando Akane le contestó indiferente. Habían conversado por un par de minutos más, pero alguien la había llamado para otra cosa y había desaparecido. Jiro, por su parte, había notado el cambio de humor en Akane desde que sentara a su lado. Después de que Ukyo se fuera, intentó hacer conversación con ella, pero la joven no parecía estar prestando mucha atención, su mente estaba en otro lugar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veinte minutos pasaron hasta que Ranma apareció de entre el tumulto de gente que abarrotaba la pista de baile. Vio a su grupo de amigos a unos cinco metros de distancia, y en las dos últimas banquetas, divisó a Jiro y a Akane. Se acercó rápido a ellos con varias zancadas e interrumpió las palabras de Jiro, abrazando a Akane por la espalda. Pasó sus fuertes brazos por su cintura y le dio un beso en el hombro. Notó como Akane se tensó automáticamente, pero decidió ignorarlo dando por sentado que era porque no le había visto venir.

–Hey, me podríais haber dicho que os bajabais aquí, os he estado buscando –dijo alzando la voz.

–Se te veía bastante ocupado –respondió Akane mirando en la dirección opuesta.

–Parecía que ibas a estar para largo, así que decidimos bajarnos a por algo más de beber – intervino Jiro habiendo visto el lenguaje corporal de Akane–. ¿Cómo le va a Shinoda?

–Con sus payasadas de siempre, ya sabes como es… –contestó sin mirarle, sus ojos puestos sobre Akane, observándola.

La sentía distante y totalmente encerrada en su mundo, lo cual le extrañó. La hizo volverse lo suficiente para verle la cara, tomando entre sus dedos su barbilla.

–¿Te apetece bailar, Akane? –preguntó queriendo animarla.

Akane miró primero a Jiro y luego de reojo a Ranma, no muy ilusionada con la idea.

–No, la verdad es que no me apetece. Estoy bien aquí en la barra –"Estas copas ya me hacen mejor compañía de la que tú estás consiguiendo, gracias," pensó para sí misma.

Se volvió al frente para coger su vaso y darle un trago, pero Ranma se lo impidió, no dándose por vencido e insistiendo una vez más.

–Oh vamos nena, seguro que nos divertimos, como en la fiesta que di en mi casa –se aproximó a ella, rozando con sus labios y su nariz parte lateral de su cuello–, y ya sabemos como acabó esa noche –añadió con picardía.

Akane, resistiendo los recuerdos y lo que sintió cuando se acostaron juntos en su fiesta y en el coche, se volvió para verle y le fingió una sonrisa. Una parte de ella quería quitárselo de encima, alejarle para que la dejara a solas, pero otra parte también quería que la consolara, que la convenciera, y que negara el haber flirteado o tonteado con alguien. Quería que le afirmara que era ella misma la que se lo estaba imaginando todo.

–Ranma, en serio, ahora no tengo ganas. Quizá más tarde ¿vale? –le miró a los ojos para afirmarle su posición–. Pero si tú quieres bailar, no te quedes aquí por _mí_ –enfatizó la última palabra.

–¿Estás segura? Sabes de sobra que preferiría bailar contigo –le susurró enterrando su cara en el cabello de Akane, totalmente iluso al último comentario de la joven.

–Ya, pero prefiero quedarme aquí por ahora, tenemos toda la noche por delante –le contestó mintiendo.

"En realidad, al ritmo al que van las cosas, voy a desaparecer de aquí en una hora o menos". Definitivamente, no se lo estaba pasando bien.

–Vale, como quieras, pero no desaparezcas de mi vista como antes, o al menos déjame saber a dónde vas.

–Tranquilo, estaré aquí –le aseguró indiferente.

Ranma deslizó una de sus manos hasta la nuca de Akane y la hizo girarse lo suficiente para él tener a su disposición sus deliciosos labios. La rozó suavemente varias veces con su boca, tanteando, lamiéndola ligeramente con su legua. Akane se tensó, y al momento siguiente se sintió derretir al notar la firmeza de sus labios sobre los suyos, olvidándose por unos momentos de su enojo. No podía evitar sentirse desarmada cuando él la besaba despacio, con esmero. Ranma no llegó a profundizar el beso, pero se demoró lo suficiente para calentar las mejillas de ambos.

–Te noto rara… –murmuró cuando sus labios se distanciaron–. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó sin saber realmente qué iba mal.

Akane se sorprendió por unos instantes, desorientada, abriendo los ojos para mirarle. No pensó que Ranma pudiera percibir su estado de ánimo tan rápido, como si hubiera sido algo instintivo. Le asintió y pronunció un débil "sí" que Ranma apenas llegó a oír. El chico agachó su cabeza para darle un efímero beso más.

–De acuerdo, bailaré contigo más tarde –afirmó antes de perderse por la pista de baile.

En lugar de serenarse, Akane se cabreó al ver a Ranma irse. ¿Cómo podía dejarla allí después de haberla notado rara? Si le hubiera importado de verdad, se habría quedado en lugar de irse a divertirse por su cuenta.

Jiro había visto toda la escena con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose como un idiota. Genial, Ranma la seducía a su antojo delante de sus narices. Lo único que le salvó de levantarse e irse fue ver el cambio en Akane una vez Ranma se fue. Akane se volvió seria, bajando la cabeza, y tomó la copa de alcohol para dale repetidos sorbos. Tal vez esos besos no habían hecho el efecto deseado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lidya e Irina se habían quedado hablando con Shinoda en el piso superior al lado de las barandillas. Le echaron la bronca por no haberlas avisado de que Ranma tenía novia. Aún así, mientras hablaban en inglés, Lidya siguió con la mirada a Ranma. Le vio bajar las escaleras de caracol y zambullirse entre la gente que bailaba. Observó con interés como distintas personas en su camino le paraban para saludarle, especialmente cuando estuvo cerca de la barra. No era sólo guapo y extrovertido, sino que encima era un hombre popular; parecía hacerse el rey de la fiesta allí donde fuera. Cuando Lidya le vio llegar a la barra y abrazar a una mujer por la espalda, le hizo una señal a Irina para que mirara en la misma dirección. Irina se olvidó por un momento de lo que Shinoda le estaba diciendo y prestó atención a los que sus ojos veían. ¿Así que esa era la chica de Ranma? "_So what_?" pensó presumidamente, sabiendo que Lidya y ella eran mucho más mujer que aquella simple japonesa. Tras unos minutos, cuando vieron a Ranma dejar la barra solo para buscar a sus amigos en la pista y ponerse a bailar, Lidya e Irina se lanzaron una mirada de entendimiento: tenían que ir a por él, ahora. Se despidieron de Shinoda prometiendo verle después y enfilaron hacía las escalera para ir a cazar su presa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No muy lejos de dónde había dejado sentados a Jiro y a Akane, Ranma encontró a varios de sus amigos y amigas, los cuales estaban bailando en círculo. Se mezcló con ellos naturalmente y dejó a su cuerpo vibrar al ritmo de la música.

Cuando pasaron diez minutos, dos rubias también se hicieron hueco en el círculo. Al principio, parte de los presentes se quedaron un poco a cuadros, no sabiendo muy bien de dónde habían salido aquellas bellezas. Una vez vieron como las chicas le sonreían a Ranma, y verle a él asentirlas con la cabeza, comprendieron en seguida. Algunos de los chicos empezaron a hacer gansadas, haciendo a todos reír, las rusas incluidas. Pero todo cambió cuando la música varió a otro estilo distinto, momento en el cual Lidya e Irina decidieron ganar terreno. Ambas habían mantenido las distancias con Ranma, pero ya era hora de pegarse a él un poquito más. Se acercaron a su cuerpo insinuantes, despacio, cercándole, dando vueltas a su alrededor. Cuando Ranma vio sus movimientos, se lo tomó a broma, sabiendo en todo momento que aquello era sólo bailar, nada más. Por experiencia, entendía el juego que aquellas gatitas estaban tramando sobre él, y sin reparos, decidió jugar, sabiendo que mientras no se pasara o se dejara llevar por la corriente, no arriesgaría lo que tenía con Akane.

Tomándose turnos, Lidya e Irina bailaron con él, de frente, dándole la espalda, lanzando los brazos al aire. Meneaban sus caderas y sus curvas queriendo seducirle con sus movimientos. En un punto, Irina se posicionó detrás de Ranma y Lidya delante. Entre las dos hicieron un sándwich de cuerpos, frotándose contra él. Lidya entrelazó sus piernas entre las de Ranma a propósito, pegándose al máximo a sus muslos y su cadera. Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y continuó bailando, sonriéndole provocativamente. Irina puso sus manos en la cintura de él y se aproximó más, siguiendo el ritmo sexual que Lidya y él habían comenzado, uno ondulante que subía y bajaba repetidamente. Ranma, que había sido cautivado con el baile erótico de ambas, incluso puso su mano en el muslo izquierdo de Lidya, mientras con la otra la sujetaba de la cintura. Estaba totalmente inmerso en la energía del baile, en el disfrute del momento, en la satisfacción corporal que las pelvis de Lidya e Irina le estaban proporcionando en su trasero y en su delantera. Aquel baile se le estaba yendo de las manos…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_En la Barra…_

Akane no estaba hablando mucho, sólo hacía que beber y beber una copa detrás de otra. El barman se las servía sin problemas. Jiro estaba intentando hacerla compañía, pero según pasaban los segundos se sentía cada vez más inexistente. No sabía qué hacer, si largarse a cazar a otra chica en lugar de soportar a la que se estaba deprimiendo a su lado, o esperar a que se tajara y actuar entonces. Varios de sus compañeros de entrenamiento iban y venían cruzando cuatro palabras con él, y un par de chicas se pararon para hablar también. Por el resto, eran él y Akane sentados a la barra con un vaso de alcohol en la mano.

Al cabo de un rato, Nya, uno de tercer año y quién les había dado la idea de venir al Buddha hacía dos semanas, llegó bailando y riendo a carcajadas con otro chico. Cuando estuvo cerca del grupo, gritó a sus compañeros las nuevas:

–¡Tíos, tenéis que ver esto! –dijo señalando con el pulgar hacia su espalda–. ¡Ranma tiene a dos extranjeras a punto de caramelo en la pista! ¡El cabrón va a tener doble atracón esta noche!

Animado como estaba, Nya no se dio cuenta de que a dos banquetas de distancia Akane permanecía sentada de cara al frente. Todos se giraron inmediatamente buscando la figura de Ranma, y cuando uno de ellos no logró verle, se puso de pie usando la fina barra de metal que la silla alta tenía para apoyar los pies.

–¡Wuaaaahhh! –gritó el mismo, algo entonado por el alcohol, por encima de todo mundo cuando le divisó rodeado de dos rubias.

Varias personas se giraron sorprendidas.

–¡Dales caña, Ranma! ¡Enséñalas cómo se hace en Japón! –dijo riendo con una copa en la mano brindando al aire.

Akane también se volvió inmediatamente al oír a Nya, queriendo creer que era una broma. Tardó varios segundos en ver la cabeza de Ranma entre la gente que bailaba. Su cabello negro, su trenza, y a escasos centímetros de él, los voluminosos peinados de las mujeres rubio-platino. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y el corazón se le encogiera fuertemente del dolor que empezaba a manar de él. Se quedó como una tonta observando entre la multitud como Ranma bailaba eróticamente con las dos chicas con las que le había visto antes. Estaban restregándose de cabeza a pies entre ellos al ritmo de la música, haciendo realidad las fantasías sexuales de los que les observaban. Akane se enfadó de verdad. ¡Esto era demasiado, ella no tenía por qué aguantar aquello! Si lo de antes la había puesto de mal humor, esto ya colmaba el vaso. Ranma se podía olvidar de ella. Si no le había permitido un beso con una desconocida hacía cuatro años, ahora no le iba a dejar bailar de esa manera con unas cualquiera. ¡Qué equivocada había estado acerca de él! Había sido una estúpida al confiar en él. Saliendo de su aletargamiento, agarró su bolso con firmeza y empezó a enfilar hacía la salida.

Los chicos que se habían estado riendo de la situación, se quedaron de piedra cuando Akane pasó por delante de ellos echa una furia clavando los tacones en el suelo.

–Ups, creo que alguien tiene un problema… –dijo un chaval queriendo hacer la gracia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ukyo venía de hablar con unas amigas de la universidad que también habían ido a esa discoteca aquella noche, cuando vio a Akane en su camino. Apreció como la chica iba deprisa haciéndose hueco entre la gente, con facciones serias, y la tensión emanando de su cuerpo.

–¡Hey Akane! –la llamó, pero Akane no la escuchó o la ignoró, y Ukyo se decantó más por la segunda opción.

Se adelantó por la derecha para poder alcanzarla.

–¡Hey! –dijo de nuevo queriendo captar su atención una vez la tuvo en frente de ella–. ¿Dónde vas? –preguntó curiosa, notando que Akane tenía prisa.

Un segundo más tarde se dio cuenta de que parecía enfadada.

–Me largo. La noche ha resultado ser una mierda –respondió Akane conteniéndose.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué? –inquirió alarmada percibiendo que se había perdido algo–. ¿Dónde está Ranma? –dijo mirando a su alrededor, queriendo encontrarle.

–¡La verdad Ukyo es que no lo sé y no me importa! ¡Pásatelo bien! –Se dio la vuelta para llegar hasta las escaleras sin darle a Ukyo la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Ukyo se quedó sin palabras y vio a Akane desaparecer por la salida. Dudó en si seguirla o buscar a Ranma, o mejor aún, enterarse de lo que había pasado para que Akane se quisiera marchar así. Decidió ir a buscar a Ranma, pero cuando se giró para ir de nuevo hasta la barra, frunció las cejas al ver a Jiro venir por el mismo camino por el que había venido Akane.

–¡Jiro! –le llamó.

Le cogió de la camisa para frenarle y hablar con él.

–¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? Acabo de ver a Akane echando humo y dice que se pira… –Esperó para que el chico empezara a contestar.

–Que Ranma es un gilipollas, eso es lo que pasa –dijo con un tono duro–. Voy tras ella, antes de que se vaya –añadió rápido separándose de la chica.

–¿Dónde está Ranma? –quiso saber agarrándole el antebrazo.

–En la pista de baile –indicó con un dedo vagamente, sus ojos amenazadores.

Después dejó a Ukyo en el mismo sitio, yendo a la salida de la discoteca.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En un pequeño portal a varios metros de la discoteca Akane estaba sentada sobre el bordillo con las manos sobre sus rodillas y la mirada perdida en el vacío que sentía en su interior. Grupos de personas estacionadas en la salida de la discoteca hablaban, reían, fumaban, o se preparaban para entrar en el local. Las luces de neón parpadeaban cada pocos segundos creando fogonazos de colores en la oscuridad. Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, y la calle estaba lejos de quedarse en silencio. Cada poco tiempo pasaban coches por delante de ella, y gente joven caminaba al otro lado de la acera yendo a otro lugar en el que divertirse. Pero la diversión para ella se había acabado. Después de lo que acababa de ver, poco podía esperar del cuento de hadas que la había cegado. "_¿_Por qué Ranma? ¿Por qué me haces esto?"Ahora que estaba fuera y disponía de un momento para sí misma, pensar en las emociones que la invadían no hizo más que hundirla. Akane se sentía traicionada y se sentía como una idiota. Ranma la acababa de dejar en ridículo delante de sus amigos, y lo peor de todo, la acababa de destrozar el corazón. Si le dolía tanto era porque Ranma realmente le importaba, y porque tenía sentimientos hacía él, porque le quería. Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos al recordar las dos últimas semanas que había pasado junto a él, especialmente cuando se acostaron la primera vez en su casa y le confesó que le seguía queriendo. ¡Qué estúpida había sido! Sin lugar a dudas, este no era el final que ella había esperado.

Recobró su compostura al ver aparecer a Jiro a su izquierda, quien se quedó de pie mirándola. En lugar de mostrarse vulnerable, Akane cambió el chip, enseñando su enfado. Estaba fingiendo y actuando, pero no el quedaba otra opción. Si se mostraba débil, Jiro empezaría a sentir compasión, y eso ella no lo quería. Guardaría el tipo costara lo que costara.

–¿Akane? –preguntó Jiro sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar.

Aquella pequeña mujer parecía a punto de explotar y él no quería ser la cabeza de turco.

–Estoy bien Jiro –respondió brusca–. Tenías razón, a Ranma o se le puede dejar solo más de cinco minutos –continuó con una sonrisa falsa.

Para Jiro fue un alivio ver que se lo estaba tomando, de una forma u otra, con algo de humor.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó dudoso.

Akane tardó en contestar.

–No lo sé… ¿Romperle la cabeza? ¿Darle una patada en los huevos? Quizás es mejor liarse con alguien delante de sus narices para vengarme. No lo sé, Jiro, no lo sé. No me esperaba esto para nada. ¡Qué gilipollas soy! ¡Esto me pasa por tragarme sus películas! 'Confía en mí, Akane' –le burló usando sus palabras–. Confiar en ti… ¡tu padre!

–No me refería a Ranma –respondió Jiro después de haberla dejado desahogarse brevemente.

–Oh… –contestó sintiéndose un poco tonta al haber descargado sus caóticas emociones de aquella manera.

Tal vez no estuviera fingiendo su enfado tanto como creía.

–Creo que me voy a ir a casa –dijo poniéndose de pie.

–No tienes por que irte. Quédate con nosotros, y pasa de Ranma…

–No Jiro, en serio, no estoy para más juerga. Simplemente quiero irme y olvidarme de esta noche. Además, he bebido demasiado y no me encuentro del todo bien.

–Como quieras. Si quieres puedo llevarte –ofreció.

–No. Agradezco tu ayuda, pero creo que es mejor que coja un taxi. –Se dio la vuelta de cara a la calle para ver si pasaba alguno.

–Me quedaré contigo entonces.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al llegar junto al grupo de amigos de la barra, Ukyo preguntó por Ranma. Le indicaron inmediatamente donde estaba entre risas y bromas. Ukyo no se sorprendió al ver la escena, porque ya la había visto montones de veces, pero con mujeres distintas. Lo que la molestaba y le extrañaba es que Ranma fuera tan tonto para hacer eso estando con y delante de Akane. Poniéndose en el lugar de la joven Tendo, entendía su reacción y hasta se sentía indignada. Si aquel fuera su novio, le estaría cantando las cuarenta delante de todo el mundo, montando una escena para ponerle en su sitio, y dejarle claro que ella valía mucho más que todo eso. Decidida, empezó a hacerse hueco entre la gente que bailaba. Una vez llegó al círculo de amigos de la universidad que estaban bailando, Ranma y las rubias mezclados entre ellos, se quedó diez segundos parada y de pie delante de ellos tres con los brazos cruzados, mirándoles con cara de malas pulgas, esperando a que se dieran cuanta de que ella estaba ahí, especialmente Ranma. Pero eso no pasó, y como la ignoraban, o estaban tan concentrados en frotarse las pelvis y masajearse sus cuerpos con las manos (raro era que no se estuvieran besando), Ukyo decidió hacer lo que tendría que haber hecho Akane. Se acercó de un movimiento por detrás de Ranma y le cogió la trenza con una mano fuertemente, pegándole un tirón para separarle de las rusas, o hacer que se parara de mover.

–¡Ahhhh! ¡Joder! –Automáticamente, como si fuera innato en él, mientras se giraba metió un codazo a quien tuviera detrás para desestabilizarle.

No era la primera vez que tenía que meter guantazos a alguien en una discoteca.

–¡Qué coño…!

Al separarse de Lidya e Irina y darse la vuelta, vio a Ukyo doblada por el estómago con los brazos en su tripa.

–¿Ukyo? –exclamó completamente incrédulo de haber golpeado a su mejor amiga–. ¡Ukyo! –llamó de nuevo poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros para ponerla lentamente de pie.

Las rusas asumieron incorrectamente que aquella era la novia de Ranma simplemente por su comportamiento. Se quedaron paradas viendo la escena, empezando a reír cuando se dieron cuenta de que Ranma había golpeado a su propia chica.

Ukyo vio diversos colores borrosamente y sintió un gran dolor en sus abdominales. No podía creer que Ranma le hubiera metido un codazo. "Será capullo. Yo que vengo a salvar su relación y así me recibe". Se agarró a sí misma al menos un minuto, esperando que su mente volviera a su sitio. Sintió a Ranma por encima de ella llamándola, y a decir por el tono de voz, preocupándose.

–¡Ukyo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué me has tirado del pelo? –preguntó agachándose ligeramente para que ella le escuchara.

La joven se irguió despacio con una mirada que él conocía muy bien. Su amiga estaba muy enfadada por algo, o por el simple codazo que le había metido, que era razón suficiente.

–¡¿Por qué crees?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! –le gritó.

Ranma no tenía ni remota idea de qué estaba hablando ni por qué parecía tan cabreada acerca de ello.

–¿Qué quieres decir? Sólo estoy bailando aquí con el grupo –contestó confundido.

–¡Ranma, eres idiota o te lo haces! ¡No estás sólo bailando! ¡Estás follándote a esas dos mientras te mueves! –espetó señalando a las extranjeras, y cuando las vio riéndose de ella, pegó un paso hacia adelante para meterlas un derechazo a cada una–. ¿Pero de qué os estáis riendo, hijas de perra?

Pero Ranma se lo impidió frenándola por la cintura.

–¡Quieta ahí! ¡Estábamos solamente bailando! ¡Cálmate! –dijo separándola.

–¡El que se va a tener que calmar eres tú cuando te des cuenta de que Akane te ha dejado! –le escupió consumida en ira.

A Ranma se le cambió la cara totalmente mientras Ukyo seguía hablando delante de él.

–¡Akane se ha largado cuando te ha visto menearle el pajarito a esas dos! –dijo con desprecio.

–¿Qué? –dijo descolocado.

–¡Jiro ha ido detrás de ella! ¡Si he venido a por ti es para que espabiles y no la dejes de ir! ¡Estás a punto de perderla! –le gritó por encima del ruido queriendo que entendiese.

Ranma frunció una ceja cuando Jiro fue mencionado. Se giró automáticamente, empezando a irse. Pero de repente se volvió de nuevo hacia Ukyo, muy descontento con la mal interpretación de lo sucedido.

–¡Mierda! ¡Sólo estábamos bailando! ¡Lo sacáis todo de quicio, maldita sea! –le contestó.

–¡Vete a por ella! –le dijo Ukyo pegándole un empujón con ambas manos en el hombro para que se fuera, ignorando sus últimas palabras.

Cuando le perdió de vista, le echo una mirada de desafío a las rubias, pero sabiendo que no debía malgastar el tiempo con ellas, se dio la vuelta y siguió a Ranma.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akane y Jiro llevaban cerca de 10 minutos esperando a que un taxi pasara por allí. Jiro había intentando convencerla en ese tiempo de que se fuera con él, de que si se sentía mal, fuera por el alcohol o lo que había pasado, que no era razonable que se fuera sola. Estaban así charlando cuando por el rabillo del ojo Akane se dio cuenta de que una figura alta y poderosa se acercaba a ellos rápidamente. Automáticamente, se irguió con una postura chula y le dio la espalda, ignorándole adrede. Jiro, al verla reaccionar, también se giró. Sus facciones se endurecieron al ver a Ranma a meros metros de ellos. Le encaró serio sin decir una palabra.

–Akane ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te has largado así? –preguntó Ranma conteniéndose una vez estuvo delante de ellos.

Se había percatado de como su novia le había dado la espalada, y de como Jiro, quien se suponía que era su compañero y amigo, estaba al lado de ella en plan protector. Akane se giró y le miró de arriba abajo con desdén, su dolor y enfado reflejándose en su expresión.

–Dudo que te importe –dijo brevemente, y se medio volvió para ignorarle de nuevo.

–Sí, si que me importa –contestó dando un paso hacia delante para hacer que le mirara, pero Jiro se interpuso en su camino calladamente–. ¿Qué haces Jiro? No sé qué pintas tú aquí en todo esto, pero te aconsejo que te largues. Esto es entre ella y yo –le avisó amenazadoramente, con los ojos tormentosamente azulados.

Ver a Akane al lado de Jiro de aquella manera, como si la estuviera protegiendo de él y se la estuviera robando, además de que Akane no le estaba haciendo caso, sólo provocaban que Ranma se enojara más.

–Quédate aquí Jiro –dijo autoritaria Akane cogiéndole un brazo con una de sus manos–. Di lo que tengas decir Ranma, porque cuando termines Jiro va a llevarme a casa.

Jiro sonrió triunfal, sobre todo porque él todavía no había abierto la boca y porque Akane había cambiando su opinión respecto a como irse de allí. Las pupilas de Ranma, por el contrario, se abrieron desorbitadamente al ver ese gesto y al oír esas palabras, que no provenían de Jiro, sino de ella.

–¿Estás de broma, no? –dijo Ranma riendo por lo bajo–. Quien te va a llevar a casa soy yo –afirmó.

Akane y Jiro se le quedaron mirando en silencio unos segundos, muy lejos de ser convencidos. A Akane le estaba resultando sumamente difícil no gritarle a la cara como se merecía. Ranma sintió que tenía que decir algo al ver que ninguno de los dos le respondía. Le molestaba mucho que Akane mezclara a Jiro en todo esto, pero por otro lado, le molestaba aún más que Jiro no se quitara de en medio por si solo.

–Akane, Ukyo ha venido diciéndome que te has cabreado porque he estado bailando en la pista –intentó explicarse con un tono más sereno–. Si mal no recuerdo, te pregunté si querías bailar antes y me dijiste que preferías quedarte en la barra.

Akane se sintió explotar.

–¡No has estado sólo bailando en la pista, a ver si te crees que me cabreo por nada! –le interrumpió airada–. He visto como te trabajabas a esas rubias. ¿Qué raro que aún no te hayas ido a hacer cosas más íntimas con ellas? –dijo sarcástica–. Desde que ese amigo tuyo te las ha presentado no les has quitado el ojo de encima, y de paso, no me has hecho ni puto caso a mí… No sé por qué he venido, ha sido una pérdida de tiempo –acabó alterada haciendo gestos con las manos–. Después de verte en acción esta noche, creo que es obvio que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Yo no voy por ahí restregándome con otros tíos. No tenemos tanto en común como pesaba, así que no gastes tu tiempo queriendo explicarte conmigo. Lo nuestro se ha acabado –dijo rotunda–. Jiro, llévame a casa.

–¿Cómo que me las estaba trabajando? Akane, simplemente estábamos bailando. ¿Cómo te puedes cabrear por eso? No iba a hacer nada con ellas… Si crees que no te he hecho caso es porque yo quería bailar en ese momento y tú no, así que te he dejado en la barra, donde por cierto, parecías estar bastante cómoda –dijo mirándola directo a los ojos–. ¿Qué pasa, que ahora me voy a tener que quedar sentado a tu lado esperando a que te apetezca hacer algo? Has estado rara toda la tarde… No sé lo que te pasa ni por qué estás borde, pero no tienes derecho a tomarla conmigo. Si te pasa algo, dímelo, pero no te largues así sin decírmelo, es la segunda vez que lo haces –indicó con reproche.

–¿Cómo te atreves? –respondió indignada–. Así que bailar así… –dijo acercándose de cara a Jiro, pegándose a su cuerpo, elevando y doblando una pierna para rozarle sensualmente–, es simplemente bailar… –A continuación se puso delante de Jiro pegando su espalda y trasero al pecho y delantera del chico, frotándose con energía, para hacer la escena que ella había presenciado obvia.

–Para –ordenó Ranma con una voz gélida–. No hace falta que montes una escena.

Algo se trastocó dentro de él, algo empezaba a ir muy, muy mal. Los celos le estaban empezando a afectar como un virus, infectando su cuerpo, volviéndole loco. Akane notó el cambio en Ranma instantáneamente, en la forma en la que se irguió tenso, en su mirada congelada y turbia. No le estaba gustando lo que estaba viendo, a ella misma excitando a su amigo. Decidida a darle una lección, aún sabiendo que lo que acababa de hacer era suficiente para que captara el mensaje, se quedó de pie delante de Jiro, apoyada contra él. El joven puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, elevando hasta alturas inimaginables la cólera de Ranma.

–¿No te gusta? –preguntó burlona.

–Estás forzando la cosa, Akane… –le avisó, y miró a Jiro con retribución, por traicionarle, por meterse en sus asuntos, por interesarse en su novia.

–Me da igual, Saotome –habló ella utilizando su apellido, ampliando la distancia emocional entre ellos. Haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su voz firme, por no derrumbarse, continuó–: Me da igual si no te gusta lo que ves o si estoy forzando la 'cosa'. Que vengas aquí para decirme que sólo estabas bailando, cuando era evidente que era mucho más, y que encima quieras excusarte con que yo no quería bailar antes no es más que otra de tus técnicas para quitarle importancia a lo que has hecho y hacer que te perdone…. igual que hiciste hace cuatro años. Además, que tú no sientes que hayas hecho nada mal, así que no tiene lógica estar aquí discutiendo por ello–. Se giró hacia Jiro y le cogió un brazo–. Jiro, llévame a casa. Ya he tenido bastante por hoy.

Ranma dio un paso hacia delante y la cogió del antebrazo con suficiente fuerza, pero sin hacerla daño, volviéndola de cara a él. La miró intensamente a los ojos, queriendo adivinar si Akane de verdad sentía lo que había dicho, o simplemente le estaba haciendo pagar el precio de haberla supuestamente desatendido para bailar con otras mujeres.

–¡Suéltame! –gritó Akane.

–¿No estarás hablando en serio? –empezó a decirla, pero Jiro le interrumpió.

–Hey, Ranma, deja las manos tranquilas ¿vale? –dijo al ver como había agarrado a Akane sin su consentimiento.

Ranma la soltó, pero dirigió sus mordaces palabras al hombre que estaba tras ella.

–Jiro, no te estoy partiendo la cara aquí mismo porque está ella delante… –pronunció lleno de rabia con la mandíbula apretada–. Me estás provocando y estoy a punto de perder mi paciencia. No me extraña que acabes metido en tantos follones, te metes donde no te llaman.

–¿Qué tú me vas a partir la cara? Pues ya puedes empezar a demostrármelo guapo –respondió rápido su adversario sin parar de lanzar ataques verbales–. Te jode que una mujer te de calabazas Saotome, como está haciendo Akane. Ella al menos es inteligente. No va a aguantar ni tus flirteos, ni tus líos de una noche… Vete con tus putitas, Akane es demasiado mujer para ti.

Ranma avanzó como un tigre, con las garras preparadas, no con la intención de pegarle en ese momento, que era lo que más deseaba, pero para empujarle y separarle de Akane, quien estaba aún delante suya. No soportaba verle jugar la misma treta por la que casi siempre se metía en problemas, ligarse a las mujeres de otros, que era justamente lo que él pensaba Jiro quería hacer con Akane. Ésta última, quien se asustó al ver como se había caldeado el ambiente, se escurrió e interpuso entre ambos hombres para separarles antes de que empezaran a luchar.

–¡Ranma para! Ni se te ocurra pegarle aquí –dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho para distanciarle.

Cuando vio que se detenía, se dio media vuelta, cogió la mano de Jiro y empezó a andar en la dirección opuesta tirando de él.

–Vámonos Jiro.

–Akane, no te vayas con él… Estás cometiendo un error –dijo serio y autoritario, queriendo alarmarla.

No iba a seguirla, ni tampoco a pedirle una oportunidad para arreglar el malentendido. Akane estaba jugando sucio, yéndose de aquella manera con Jiro. Pero cuando vio que sus palabras no habían hecho efecto, y que ella seguía andando dándole la espalda con Jiro de la mano, optó por rebajarse.

–Akane, si lo que quieres es ponerme celoso, ya lo estoy, no hace falta que te largues con él para hacerlo real. Yo te llevo a casa si es lo quieres –alzando la voz para que le escuchara.

Akane desaceleró al oír aquellas palabras, y estuvo por darse la vuelta para verle la cara, pero Jiro la obligó a seguir andando pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

–No le escuches, Akane. Está mintiendo. No está celoso, sólo tiene el ego herido –argumentó Jiro.

Akane no opuso resistencia, y de ese modo, la pareja continuó andado calle abajo sin dar ninguna señal de que habían oído al chico de la trenza.

–¡CÓMO QUIERAS, AKANE! –gritó Ranma cabreado al ser ignorado por la mujer que amaba–. ¡NO HAS CAMBIADO! ¡SIGUES SACANDO CONCLUSIONES PRECIPITADAS, SIGUES JUZGÁNDOME IGUAL QUE HACE CUATRO AÑOS, Y SIGUES SIENDO UNA **MARIMACHO**! ¡NO TE NECESITO! ¡LAS RUBIAS YA ME HACÍAN BUENA COMPAÑÍA!

Ranma se giró en rotundo en dirección a la entrada de la discoteca. Estaba hecho una furia, con las facciones tensas, energía negativa consumiendo su cuerpo. Quería romper algo, pegar a alguien, descargar su violencia contra lo que le rodeaba. Debía de irse de allí, antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría, como liarse y acostarse con Lidya e Irina esa noche para quitarse el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado Akane.

Akane se giró sin parar de andar, con los ojos acuosos, al oír de lejos el insulto más repetido de su juventud y las últimas palabras de su ahora ex-novio. Se sentía culpable y enfadada, vulnerable e indignada, insegura y perdida al ver sus sueños desintegrarse y romperse frente a ella. Pero el sentimiento que más la inundaba en aquel momento era dolor, dolor por estar enamorada de él, y por saber que las cosas entre ellos no habían funcionado.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cassio: Después de un montón de meses, he vuelto con un capítulo más de esta historia que me está costando avanzar. Siento de veras la espera que habéis tenido que soportar, pero en mi vida tengo otras obligaciones que atender. Espero que no os decepcione las escenas de esta parte, cosas mejores vendrán más adelante. He intentado poner a Ranma celoso y no sé si ha funcionado. A ver si me escribís y me dais vuestra opinión. Quiero dar las gracias a la gente que me ha estado pinchando y animando para continuar, y a los que me dejaron comentarios la última vez: Dana, Gabriela, Esther, Monica, Mary, Anaiz, Lucía, Engel, Milesio, Esme, Diana Prenze, Dioxa, 3-Cindy-3, Andraia, Uzziel, InuAome, Mila, Meli-chan03, Gertrudis… etc. ¡Os veo en el próximo capítulo!


	15. Decimoquinto, las Lágrimas

Ya sabéis de sobra que esto no lo hago para sacar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es un entretenimiento. Todo es propiedad de Rumiko.

_**Decimoquinto, las Lágrimas**_

Ranma estaba sentado a la barra justo donde lo había estado antes Akane, con varias copas de licor delante, algunas de ellas ya vacías. Sus amigos y amigas le habían visto venir, y a decir por la cara que traía, algo bastante malo había ocurrido. Parecía a punto de cortarle la cabeza a quien se pusiera en su camino, así que no se molestaron en decirle nada y continuaron con su juerga.

Ukyo, por otro lado, había tenido su propia historia. Después de haber dejado a las rusas en la pista de baile riéndose de ella, se había girado con la idea de seguir a Ranma fuera y ayudar en lo posible. Pero cual fue su mala suerte, que al dar unos cuantos pasos se sintió como si fuera a vomitar. Se sujetó el estómago por el dolor, y maldijo a Ranma por haberle metido aquel codazo. Tenía que ser por culpa suya, le había dado en tan buen punto, que ahora le estaban entrando ganas de echar la pota. Notando que no iba a llegar muy lejos, cambió su rumbo al baño, y se prometió a si misma darle a Ranma un escarmiento.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akane y Jiro habían caminado juntos hasta a llegar a su coche, un deportivo de color negro que estaba aparcado a un par de calles. No se habían dicho mucho en esos minutos, Jiro simplemente la había sujetado contra sí y la había guiado. Tortura era lo que sentía Akane. Lágrimas se habían empezado a formar en sus ojos al escuchar lo que Ranma le había gritado, pero no dejó que cayeran. Además de tener a Jiro delante, su propio orgullo le impedía en esos momentos derrumbarse por haber roto con su novio. Jiro le abrió la puerta de copiloto y ella se metió dentro del coche. Una vez Jiro se sentó tras el volante, miró el perfil de Akane, quien estaba mirando por la ventana totalmente ida, totalmente ausente. Admiró su busto, o al menos la parte que su pequeña chaqueta dejaba ver, un busto ajustado contra la tela marrón-rojiza de parte de su vestido. Luego repasó con sus ojos la parte visible de sus piernas bajo la falda, devorando su carne bajo las medias oscuras. Se preguntó cómo sería estar dentro de ella, poseerla como lo había hecho Ranma, sentir sus uñas clavadas en su espalda, oírla gemir de placer… Sacudió su cabeza y encendió la llave de contacto, haciendo que el coche rugiera.

–¿Estás bien, Akane? –preguntó con fingida delicadeza antes de salir de su aparcamiento.

Akane le miró vacía, sin vida. Una muñeca preciosa y arreglada que ya no sentía nada. Una persona que había levantado muros contra todo lo que fuera emoción. Pero eso Jiro no lo sabía, y al verla sonreír como si no hubiera pasado nada, aquello le hizo interpretar erróneamente que en realidad Ranma no le había importado tanto como él había pensado en un principio.

–Estoy bien –respondió pasándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja–. La vida sigue ¿no? –dijo con buen tono de voz, actuando todo el tiempo.

–Si, la vida sigue… Creo que has hecho lo mejor Akane –continuó mientras salía de su sitio en la acera con el coche–. Ranma no te conviene, es demasiado mujeriego. Desde que le conozco, nunca se ha atado realmente a nadie. Incluso él mismo me dijo que…

–Jiro, no quiero hablar de él –le interrumpió.

–Perdona. ¿Dónde vives? –mirándola de reojo.

Akane le nombró el barrio en el que vivía, y después se sumieron en silencio con la música de la radio de fondo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ukyo permaneció diez minutos en el baño, dentro de uno de los cuartos con la puerta cerrada. Todo ese tiempo había estado a medias entre vomitar y falsas alarmas, con su mano sujetando su cabello por encima de su cara. No podía creerse que esto le estuviera pasando, ni cuando se emborrachaba de verdad (las pocas veces que lo hacía) acababa de esa manera. "¿Pero qué es lo que le enseñan a Ranma en los entrenos, a hacer vomitar a la gente?" pensó cuando se estaba lavando la cara con agua en el lavabo. Se limpió parte del maquillaje que se había difuminado, y después se secó con unas tollitas de papel. Salió de allí con una misión en mente, beber algo que le quitara el ácido sabor de la boca.

Al llegar a la barra, cerca de donde estaba su grupo, pidió un simple zumo. Lo empezó a beber yendo de camino a donde creía haber visto a Ranma sentado. Cuando llegó a su lado, haciéndose hueco entre un par de tipos, tuvo el presentimiento de que además de haberse perdido lo que había pasado fuera, las cosas no habían salido bien.

–Ranma, vámonos –le dijo cogiéndole de una mano y tirando de él.

Ranma se resistió al principio no sabiendo quién le había cogido sin alertarle, a punto de descargarse con un derechazo a quien tuviera detrás. Pero cuando vio que era Ukyo, se dejó arrastrar por ella. Ukyo le había sacado de unas situaciones en su vida, especialmente en sus años locos, en las que cualquier otra persona le habría dado la espalda. Una vez en un local al que habían ido, los dueños prepararon una bebida a la que nombraron 'Cóctel Molotov,' por su contenido. En la ronda que le había llegado a él, no sólo habían echado una cargada combinación de bebidas alcohólicas, sino que además habían añadido un par de drogas alucinógenas. Acabó hecho una mierda, literalmente. Estuvo enfermo por tres días, y fue Ukyo quien estuvo ahí para ayudarle. En otra ocasión, cuando se metió en una pelea donde dio golpes a rienda suelta, Ukyo logró de algún modo sacarle de allí antes de que la policía llegara al lugar a arrestar a la gente. No sólo eso, cuando iba ciego de todo, alcohol, sexo, y fiesta, Ukyo, las veces que estaba presente, se encargaba de conducirle a casa, o le metía en el coche de alguien que estuviera sobrio. Le debía muchas cosas a Ukyo, muchas. Como era normal, también habían tenido peleas monumentales, pero al final siempre lo acababan arreglando. Lo más sorprendente de todo era que el pasar por esas circunstancias les había unido mucho más, fortaleciendo su amistad.

Ambos pararon a coger sus cosas en el guardarropa que estaba situado en la entrada de la discoteca, y un momento después salieron fuera. Ranma se puso su chaqueta y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la misma. Empezaron a caminar calle abajo sin rumbo fijo, sólo con la idea de alejarse de allí.

–Bueno, he visto que me lo he perdido todo… gracias a ti. Así que ya puedes ponerme al día, es lo menos que puedes hacer –empezó Ukyo pegándole un sorbo a su zumo.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó él sin comprender, mirando la acera por la que iba dando sus pasos.

–Que gracias al codazo que me metiste antes he acabado vomitando.

Ranma aparentaba estar calmado, pero en realidad Ukyo sabía que estaba poniendo una fachada. Fuera lo que fuera que había pasado con Akane, le había afectado más de lo que dejaba ver. Ranma la miró preocupado, sintiéndose culpable. Se olvidó por un momento de sus problemas.

–Lo siento mucho, Ukyo. No sabía que te había golpeado tan fuerte. ¿Estás mejor ahora? –dijo intranquilo acercándose a ella, pasándole un brazo por sus hombros para arrimarla a él y confortarla, queriendo que le perdonase.

–Eso deberías de habérmelo preguntado hace quince minutos tío –le reprochó dándole un golpe en el pecho con su mano libre.

–¿Por qué me tiraste del pelo en la pista, cuando simplemente con tocarme podrías haber tenido mi atención? –inquirió grave separándose.

–Porque era lo más rápido y lo que más te merecías. Akane se ha ido ¿no?

–Si, se ha con Jiro. El cabrón… –maldijo.

–Dios Ranma ¿cómo has podido meter tanto la gamba? ¿Cómo la has dejado irse con Jiro? Pensaba que Akane te importaba de verdad, que por una vez ibas asentar la cabeza con una chica –dijo serena caminando junto a él–. Sabes que intento no juzgarte por lo que haces con otras chicas, pero esta vez…

–Ukyo, no quiero hablar de ello ahora, estoy bastante cabreado, en serio. Simplemente quiero olvidarme de lo que ha pasado esta noche –habló queriendo evadir a su amiga.

–Siento no poder complacerte. Yo también estoy enfadada. Contigo, por si te lo preguntas. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado cuando saliste fuera? –insistió.

Ranma respiró hondo, intentando relajarse una vez más. Realmente no tenía ganas de contar lo sucedido, pero sabía que lo mejor era sacárselo del sistema ahora cuando estaba fresco, y cuando Ukyo estaba dispuesta a escucharle.

–¿Estás cabreada porque te he golpeado? –quiso saber.

–Eso, y por lo que le has hecho a Akane. ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso? Tendrías que haber visto la cara que tenía cuando se estaba marchando de la discoteca. Si hubiera sido yo en su lugar, te habría montado una escena de la que no te olvidas el resto de tu vida.

Iba a replicarla que él no había hecho algo tan malo, pero decidió dejarlo para más tarde, porque en el fondo de su consciencia ya sabía que se había pasado. En su lugar, le contó a su amiga lo que ocurrió en la entrada de la discoteca cuando se encontró con Jiro y Akane nada más salir.

–Bufff, lo tienes chungo Ranma.

–Gracias por describir lo mal que lo tengo –dijo sarcástico él.

–¿Qué quieres qué te diga? La has cagado, y mucho –añadió–. ¿Entonces eso es todo, habéis roto y ya está? ¿Te conformas con eso? –preguntó la joven queriendo saber de antemano si Ranma había tirado la toalla.

–Por supuesto que no, voy a hablar con ella y a resolver este malentendido –respondió con determinación.

–¿Malentendido? ¿Es eso lo que tú piensas que es? Porque déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado. Es más, lo de hablarlo con ella es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Ya veremos si Akane te da bola –le recriminó.

–Ukyo, de verdad que sólo estaba bailando con Lidya e Irina…

–¡Hombre, pero si hasta las golfas tienen nombre y todo! –le interrumpió riéndose falsamente.

–¡Ukyo! –elevó la voz para que le hiciera caso.

Ella le hizo ademán de que siguiera explicándose.

–Antes de bailar con ellas le había preguntado a Akane si quería bailar conmigo, y me dijo que no, así que me fui con el grupo a bailar. No tengo la culpa de que las rusas vinieran y se me echaran encima –enfatizó dándose la razón.

–Tienes la culpa de seguirlas el rollo, de bailar con ellas como si no tuvieras novia –enfatizó su amiga–. ¿De verdad crees que no has hecho nada mal? Porque si es así, me estás decepcionando, y pensaría que Akane ha hecho lo mejor en dejarte –contestó tajante.

Ranma se quedó en silencio sabiendo que Ukyo le conocía demasiado bien. No tenía lógica mentirse más a sí mismo o a su amiga. A Akane ya la había perdido en cierto modo, así que no tenía sentido seguir con la farsa. Aún así, pensaba que lo ocurrido se había sacado de perspectiva o sacado de sus proporciones. Sólo había bailado, y él más que nadie sabía que había muchas formas de bailar. Pero hubiera sido de una forma tan sensual con Lidya e Irina ¿no se quedaba simplemente en bailar? No las había besado, no las había metido mano, y ni mucho menos las había animado con palabras para hacer aquello. Había sido un momento de debilidad, nada más. En realidad, si las había dejado en la barandilla colgadas con Shinoda al principio era porque Akane había desaparecido y él quería estar con ella. Ukyo, al ver que no contestaba, tomó su silencio como muestra de su culpabilidad.

–¿Por qué lo has hecho? –le preguntó después de un rato.

–¿Bailar con las rusas o desatender a Akane? –inquirió sabiendo que había metido la pata en ambas situaciones.

–Las dos cosas. Si acabas hablando con Akane, ella te va a hacer la misma pregunta, y vas a tener que estar preparado para confesar.

–No lo sé. Yo he conocido a las rusas por Shinoda, y ya desde el principio me han estado tirando los tejos, iban súper lanzadas. Pero las dejé en el piso de arriba porque Jiro y Akane no estaban en la mesa en la que les había dejado, así que fui a buscarla. La encontré con Jiro en la barra. Akane estaba rara, y después de decirme que no quería bailar, pues me piré. Ella misma me dijo que no tenía que quedarme allí –se explicó él.

–Ya Ranma, pero si ya la habías notado rara, dudo que ayudara mucho el que te marcharas. ¿Y si a Akane le ha molestado verte con las rusas desde el principio? No puedes ser tan egoísta y hacer lo que tú quieres sólo para estar tú contento. Si ahora estás con Akane, la tienes que tener en cuenta a ella también.

–Ukyo, si entiendo que lo que dices es cierto, pero entonces ¿por qué no viene ella y me dice lo que le pasa? La noto rara y le pregunto si le pasa algo, pero me dice que no. Me piro a bailar, y va y se larga. Si te admito que el baile con las rusas se me ha ido de las manos, pero yo estoy acostumbrado a ir y a venir, a pasármelo bien con distinta gente, y más cuando nos vamos de fiesta.

–Akane tendrá sus razones para no haberte dicho lo que le pasa. Quien sabe, a lo mejor tiene otros problemas que no te ha contado. Lleváis muy poco tiempo juntos y aún os tenéis que conocer más. Pero por lo poco que lleváis, no lo jodas yéndote con otras delante de sus narices. Si a ti te gusta ir y venir, hazla partícipe, y si te dice que no le apetece bailar, convéncela, o quédate a su lado, que para eso es tu novia. Sacrifícate un poquito o la cosa no funcionará –le sermoneó.

–Me jode tanto que se haya ido con Jiro –dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

–Te lo has buscado. Sólo espero que Akane esté bien.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akane había estado ausente la mayor parte del trayecto. Insensibilizada como estaba, no se había dado cuenta de que Jiro no la estaba llevando al barrio que ella le había dicho. Pero cuando él detuvo el coche en un semáforo en rojo y le murmuró algo, Akane volvió a la realidad y observó las calles a través de la ventana, notando que no reconocía nada.

–¿Dónde me estás llevando? –preguntó con fuerza ignorando lo que fuera que él le hubiera dicho segundos antes–. Esto no está cerca de donde vivo –agregó.

–Oh, vamos Akane, no puedo creer de verdad que quieras irte a casa… ¿No quieres vengarte de Ranma aunque sea sólo un poquito? –le contestó con una sonrisa.

Akane se alarmó. Esta era una nueva faceta del chico que no había visto en toda la noche, y le dio muy mala espina.

–Jiro, en serio, no estoy para más sorpresas esta noche –dijo aparentando estar calmada.

Jiro sonrió, pisó el acelerador a fondo y se saltó el semáforo, poniendo el coche a toda velocidad. Akane se sujetó al asiento por el cambio de velocidad, viendo los edificios pasar uno detrás de otro rápidamente, mareándose. Aunque el alcohol que había consumido antes no la había afectado tanto, ahora sí que se estaba haciendo notar en su estómago.

–¡Jiro, frena! ¡Estás yendo demasiado rápido! –le avisó.

Pero Jiro no frenó, continuó conduciendo como un loco por las calles de ese barrio alejado de la ciudad. Akane no sabía que hacer, aquel chaval estaba chalado. "¿Qué le ha dado a este ahora?" pensó agarrando con fuerza el soporte de su puerta.

Después de unos minutos, Jiro desaceleró igual de rápido que había acelerado antes y aparcó el coche en la acera de una calle semi iluminada. Tenía adrenalina recorriendo sus venas tras poner el coche a tope, y por encima de todo, estaba excitado por tener a una belleza con él en el coche con quien concluir la noche. Apagó el coche, dejando las luces del salpicadero y la radio puestas. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y a continuación se volvió hacia Akane.

–¿Y bien? –dijo mirándola.

Akane estaba aturdida. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Le miró con las cejas fruncidas.

–¿Y bien qué? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué no me llevas a casa? –preguntó en una retahíla sin apartar los ojos de él.

–Tengo otros planes… –Jiro puso su atención en la radio para cambiar la cadena. Cuando escuchó algo de su agrado, se giró hacia la joven de nuevo.

–Akane ¿no pensarás que he estado toda la noche a tu lado por nada, verdad? –preguntó con ojos calculadores, fríos, y perversos.

–¿Qué? –respondió asustándose, intentando no mostrarlo.

A Akane le entró pánico. No debería de haberse ido con alguien a quien realmente no conocía. Fuera para poner celoso a Ranma o simplemente para largarse de la discoteca, no lo tendría que haber hecho. Debería haber cogido un taxi como pensó originalmente.

–¿Por qué pones esa cara? No me digas que te vas a hacer la estrecha –dijo juguetón incorporándose hacia ella.

Akane se alejó y se apretó contra la ventana de su puerta, aún con el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

–Jiro, no sé lo que estás pensado… Creo que ha habido un malentendido –dijo queriendo calmar la situación.

Jiro rió por lo bajo acercándose más a ella.

–Akane, ya sé que te revolcaste con Saotome en su fiesta, aquella misma noche. Pero por lo que parece, él ya se ha cansado de ti. Pónmelo fácil a mi igual que se lo pusiste a él –sonrió alargando su brazo para coger uno de los de Akane, tomándose libertades no consentidas.

Akane se había quedado en blanco. "¿Ranma ha ido contando lo nuestro por ahí?" pensó totalmente desolada. Sintió como otro puñal se le clavaba en la espada. De repente volvió a la realidad al notar a Jiro tomándola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia él.

–¡No me toques! –gritó queriendo separarse sin mucho éxito.

Puso sus manos en sus hombros para distanciarle, pero Jiro simplemente las apartó sin mucho esfuerzo, cogiéndola de la cintura para acercarla. La resistencia de Akane no hizo más que reforzar el empeño de Jiro, quien se estaba tomando todo aquello como un simple juego.

–Oh, vamos Akane, no te hagas la difícil –arrimó su cara a la de ella para besarla forzosamente, dirigiendo una de sus manos a sus pechos, abusándola en toda regla.

A Akane se le empezaron a formar lágrimas en los ojos al verse completamente vulnerable. Tenía miedo y estaba sola en un lugar por donde no pasaba ni un alma. Jiro intentó besarla, pero ella giró la cara, dándole la mejilla. Akane sintió asco al notar sus labios y sus manos sobre ella. Intentando librarse de él, hizo fuerza con sus brazos, pero fue en vano. Desesperada, mordió con su boca lo más fuerte que pudo la mandíbula del chico, que era lo que tenía más cerca. Jiro se quejó abruptamente y se separó de ella como un resorte, amenazándola con los ojos. Akane aprovechó los poco segundos para desabrochar el cinturón y abrir la puerta rápidamente. Pero justo cuando iba a empezar a salir del coche, notó como una mano la zafaba y la devolvía de un tirón al asiento.

–¿Dónde vas putita? –dijo Jiro despectivamente.

Tocándose la parte de su cara que ella había mordido mientras la sujetaba violentamente con la otra mano, haciéndola daño, se miró los dedos, y los vio manchados de sangre.

–Si hasta nos has salido agresiva –agregó sonriendo.

Akane no esperó esta vez a que la volviera a atacar. Con su mano libre, aprovechando que estaba distraído con su herida, hincó sus dedos en su garganta, queriendo causarle una lesión. Dio resultado. Jiro se quedó sin oxígeno por unos segundo, incapaz de hablar o tragar, agachando la cabeza por el dolor. Soltó a Akane, llevándose las manos al cuello.

–¡Cabrón!

Akane agarró rápidamente su bolso, el cual ya iba colgado de uno de sus brazos y salió disparada de allí con la visión borrosa. Empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo con las botas de tacón que llevaba puestas. No se dio la vuelta para ver si Jiro venía detrás. Sólo corrió y corrió con las lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro. Jiro, por otro lado, cuando vio que se le escapaba, abrió la puerta del coche con dificultad y se puso de pie. Viendo como la chica doblaba una esquina y desaparecía pensó en ir tras de ella, pero un segundo después descartó la idea.

–¡No vales la pena zorra! –intentó gritar, pero su garganta se resintió.

Jiro decidió largarse. Metiéndose de un movimiento en el coche y arrancándolo para esfumarse de allí, derrapó al principio al acelerar y después se difuminó en la distancia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ranma y Ukyo habían vuelto caminando lentamente por el camino por el que se habían marchado. Ahora iban en dirección al coche de Ranma, ya que él la iba a llevar a casa. Ambos habían seguido conversando sobre lo sucedido aquella noche, Ukyo la mayoría del tiempo sermoneándole, tal y como Ranma había previsto. Una vez llegaron al coche, Ukyo le dio una sugerencia.

–¿Por qué no la llamas? –preguntó metiéndose en el vehículo.

–¿Ahora? –contestó Ranma sorprendido cerrando su propia puerta, sentándose detrás del volante.

–Claro. Te aseguro que Akane estará despierta, dudo que pueda dormir con lo que ha pasado.

–Si la llamo seguramente no me lo coja, y además, son casi las tres de mañana –dijo mirando el reloj del salpicadero–. Dudo que quiera hablar conmigo –añadió encendiendo el motor.

–Ya, es verdad, pero lo que contará es que has intentado ponerte en contacto con ella cuanto antes, y créeme, eso te ayudará en el futuro. Si no te coge las llamadas, pues te aguantas, es lo que te mereces. Sólo ponte en el lugar de Akane, imagínate si hubiera sido ella la que hubiera bailado con otros tíos de la forma que has bailado tú con 'esas'. No te habría gustado.

–Sabes que no –contestó breve intentando imaginarse una escena por el estilo.

Odiaría ver a Akane en brazos de otro, no sólo le dolería y se pondría celoso como le había pasado antes con ella y Jiro, sino que se sentiría traicionado. Si era así como se sentía Akane ahora, en esos momentos, iba a tener que enmendar muchas cosas. Tendría que disculparse, y tendría que volver a ganarse su confianza. ¡Qué idiota era! ¡Cómo había podido hacerla eso! Ahora hasta se avergonzaba de su comportamiento, después de hablarlo con Ukyo y de haber pensado más sobre ello. Le dolía saber que Akane lo estaba pasando mal por su culpa, que era él quien la lastimaba. Sin embargo, por otra parte, su mente le recordaba que a lo mejor Akane ya se lo estaba pasando a lo grande con Jiro, que a lo mejor se estarían liando en aquellos mismos instantes. "¿Por qué no?" pensó. Akane no le parecía el tipo de mujer que hiciera eso, pero por qué no lo iba a hacer. Tenía todo el derecho después de lo que él mismo había hecho con las rusas esa noche. Tal vez Ukyo tenía razón, debería llamarla para al menos dejarla saber que le importaba, que quería hablar con ella, y con suerte, continuar con la corta relación que habían apenas empezado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akane había corrido durante varios minutos, pasando distintas calles, queriendo perderse para que Jiro no la encontrara. Los pies le dolían mucho, tenía frío, y su respiración era agitada y sin control. Cuando pensó que se había alejado lo suficiente, sin sentir a nadie a su espalda, fue deteniéndose poco a poco, casi por inercia. Llevándose las manos al pecho y llorando convulsivamente se aproximó a una de las paredes de un edificio. Continuó andando hasta quedar debajo de un porche oscuro, por si acaso su agresor la estaba siguiendo con el coche. En todo ese tiempo que había estado fuera no se había cruzado con nadie. Las calles estaban vacías, y muy pocas de ellas tenían buena iluminación. Akane empezó a andar de nuevo, queriendo encontrar un lugar mejor en el que resguardarse. No sabía qué hacer, si llamar a la policía, a una de sus amigas para que la vinieran a recoger… Se fijó en lo que le rodeaba y no reconocía nada. Buscó para ver cual era el nombre de la calle, y lo encontró metros más alante en una esquina. Giró y penetró en una calle más estrecha, llegando hasta un portal que estaba casi totalmente a oscuras. Entró en el pequeño habitáculo que daba salida a la calle y se apoyó en una de las paredes laterales, dejándose caer por ella hasta acabar sentada en el suelo. Entonces empezó a llorar. Arrimó sus rodillas contra ella y agachó la cabeza sobre ellas, con los brazos abrazando sus piernas. "¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Cómo es posible que lo que había empezado tan bien acabe de esta manera? Ranma… ¿Qué tipo de hombre es que se va con otras mujeres y tiene amigos como Jiro? ¿Tan enamorada estoy que no lo he visto venir? Y lo peor de todo es que le quiero, le quiero a pesar de que me hiere, como cuando vivíamos en el Dojo" se dijo dejando a las lágrimas caer libremente. A pesar de sentirse desdichada, Akane trató de calmarse. Sabía que tenía que irse de ahí o acabaría teniendo más problemas. Cuando ya respiraba a un ritmo más normal, se quitó las botas y se masajeó los pies por un par de minutos. Si tenía que correr otra vez, hacerlo descalza sería más práctico y más seguro. Después cogió su bolso y buscó su móvil. Pensó en gente a la que llamar. Podía llamar a la policía y denunciar a Jiro, pero no se sentía en condiciones. Lo más seguro era que no la creyesen, y Jiro podía ir a por ella si acababa suelto después. "¿Nabiki?" se dijo, pero al momento recordó que estaba fuera de la ciudad con unos amigos. "¡Yuca, Nikao, y Koi!" Si, las llamaría a ellas. Probó con Yuca, pero ni siquiera obtuvo señal. Kia no le cogía las llamadas. Otra oleada de lágrimas volvió al ver que todo le iba al revés. Nikao respondió al tercer tono, y se sintió salvada. Pero a los pocos minutos de hablar la conexión se cortó. Decidió mandarle un mensaje de texto. Justo cuando estaba empezando a teclear los pequeños botones, Akane empezó a escuchar voces. Parecía un grupo de chicos. Se olvidó del mensaje que estaba escribiendo, poniéndose alerta. Podría salir y pedir ayuda, pero dudaba que en un lugar como aquel le ayudaran, y más a las tantas de la mañana. Se escurrió sentada hacia atrás en el portal, pegándose al rincón, acercando a ella sus pertenencias, esperando en silencio. Las voces se estaban acercando.

–Hey ¿por qué no vamos al viejo almacén? Podríamos cargarnos el resto de ventanas que siguen en pie –dijo el más joven del grupo que iba dando pequeños saltitos por la calle.

–Eso ya lo hicimos hace un par de semanas. Prefiero incendiar una papelera, es más llamativo jajajajaja –dijo uno de sus compañeros, el cual se estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo.

–O podríamos probar una de las bombas que Kimu sacó de Internet en el parque –añadió otro sonriendo con malicia.

La musiquita de un teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, haciendo que el grupo de jóvenes se callara inmediatamente, mirándose los unos a los otros.

Akane estaba en completo silencio escuchando, deseando que pasaran de largo, cuando de pronto su móvil empezó a sonar. Como le puede ocurrir a uno en mitad de una clase, torpemente lo cogió y apretó cualquier botón para que dejara de sonar, pero antes de enterrar el móvil contra su cuerpo leyó en la pantalla: Ranma . Haciéndolo tan rápido, Akane no se había dado cuenta de que había apretado el botón verde que aceptaba las llamadas. La voz de Ranma empezó a hablar por el otro lado no obteniendo respuesta. Akane no le oía, porque su atención estaba en otra parte. No quería ser descubierta por un grupo de jóvenes macarras en un sitio que no conocía a esas horas de la noche, vistiendo como iba, y siendo mujer. Lágrimas empezaron a caer ante el miedo de no saber qué le iba a pasar.

–O podemos gastarle una broma a alguien –dijo otro chico más mayor riéndose, con lo cual, sus amigos rieron también y empezaron a andar en dirección a donde creían haber oído la música.

Akane decidió poner el móvil en silencio y escribirle un mensaje a Ranma. Cortó la llamada que él había hecho y empezó a escribir rápido. _ ¿Puedes venir a buscarme? No vuelvas a llamarme, te llamaré yo. _ Lo envió y esperó inmóvil.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ranma acababa de dejar a Ukyo delante de su casa, y ahora se dirigía a la suya. No había mucho tráfico, lo único que le detenía de vez en cuando eran los semáforos que se encontraba en su camino. En uno de ellos sacó su móvil de la chaqueta y decidió llamar a Akane, tal y como Ukyo le había recomendando. Buscó el número de Akane y pulsó el botón para llamarla. Oyó el primer tono. Esperaba que no se lo cogiera o que le cortara la llamada en seguida, sería lo normal después de lo que había pasado en la discoteca con las rusas. Pero lo que nunca se esperó es que Akane le aceptara la llamada tras el segundo tono y escuchar un sonido rasposo (sonido de tela) por respuesta.

–¿Akane?

Nadie contestó.

–Akane ¿estás ahí? –repitió.

Dejó pasar un par de segundos más mientras metía la primera marcha para hacer rodar el coche tras el semáforo en verde. Más sonidos rasposos se oyeron.

–Ah vale, quieres hacerme una broma –intentó decir sarcástico, sintiéndose ofendido.

Pero Akane le cortó la llamada un momento después. Ranma se quedó confuso, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué había querido decir aquello? ¿Le estaba gastando una broma? ¿Le estaba pasando algo a Akane? Tal vez la comunicación había sido mala. Decidió volver a intentarlo. Pero justo antes de apretar el botón de llamada, su móvil hizo el característico sonido que avisaba la llegada de un mensaje de texto. Era de Akane. _ ¿Puedes venir a buscarme? No vuelvas a llamarme, te llamaré yo. _ Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver primero que Akane le había escrito, y segundo, que quería que fuera a buscarla. Algo andaba mal. ¿Habría pasado algo con Jiro? Como no quería que la llamara, la contestó con otro mensaje. Aparto su coche a un lado de la carretera y comenzó a teclear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Como una estatua negra escondida en las sombras del portal, Akane esperó en silencio sin hacer nada de ruido. El grupo de chavales fue acercándose más y más, incluso entrando en la calle en la que Akane estaba oculta. Anduvieron haciendo bromas, queriendo asustar e intimidar a quien fuera que estuviera allí. Iban mirando de un lado a otro para divisar algo que delatara a la persona con la que querían 'jugar' aquella noche.

–Kimu, que no es por aquí, la música ha sonado más cerca del banco de la otra calle –dijo el pequeño del grupo.

–Que no tíos, que os juro que venía de por aquí –dijo Kimu adelantándose al grupo.

–Bahh, seguro que el idiota se ha pirado al escucharnos. Será mejor que volvamos a casa de Nito –dijo otro chico con capucha.

El grupo continuó andando calle abajo, pasando de largo a Akane, a quien no habían visto. Akane les observó en todo momento, callada y sin moverse de su posición. Observó que era un grupo de seis chicos adolescentes, de entre 16 y 18 años, que no tenían mejor cosa que hacer que vandalizar sus alrededores. Un par de ellos llevaban chaquetas de cuero negro, otro par llevaban capuchas, y los dos restantes llevaban un jersey con un símbolo japonés que ella no había visto nunca, como si fuera un emblema. Los cuatros que llevaban la cabeza al descubierto iban rapados, y uno de ellos llevaba un bate de béisbol apoyado en su hombro. A Akane le entraron escalofríos, no del frío que tenía, sino de lo que podría haber pasado si aquellos chicos se hubieran dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. No quería ni imaginárselo, lo de Jiro ya había sido demasiado aterrorizante. Se relajó al perder de vista al grupo. Vio que había recibido un mensaje de Ranma: _ ¿Dónde estás? _ Decidió irse de allí antes de llamarle, por si los chicos volvían. Había tenido suerte una vez, pero quien le aseguraba que la tendría una segunda. Se puso de pie lentamente y cerró su chaqueta. Agarrando su bolso y sus botas con una mano y el móvil con la otra, salió de su escondite empezando a andar en la dirección contraria al grupo. Tuvo cuidado de mirar por donde pisaba, ya que podría haber cristales o cualquier otra cosa tirada por allí. Cruzó un par de calles y entonces vio al fondo un conjunto de árboles al lado de una casa abandonada. Fue hasta los árboles deprisa corriendo de puntillas, y al llegar, se escondió detrás de uno de ellos, quedando casi a oscuras. Cogió el móvil y llamó a Ranma.

–¿Akane? –preguntó el joven inquieto.

–Soy yo. ¿Puedes venir? –inquirió hablando en bajo, aún asustada y en shock por lo que le había pasado.

–¿Dónde estás?

–No lo sé… –dijo a un paso de ponerse a llorar de nuevo–. Jiro me ha dejado tirada.

-Te dije que no te fueras con él –espondió Ranma abriendo la boca antes de pensar–. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué susurras?

Akane empezó a sollozar, y se enfadó al escuchar sus palabras.

–Mira Ranma, lo que menos necesito de ti ahora es que me sermonees. ¿Vienes o no? –le reprochó con un tono de voz serio y duro.

Ranma escuchó su voz, como si estuviera llorando y se maldijo a sí mismo.

–Perdona. ¿Cómo te encuentro?

–La calle en la que estaba antes se llama Kamikaze. No tengo ni idea de dónde estoy, no reconozco nada –dijo recomponiéndose.

–Vale, dame un momento.

Ranma volvió a parar el coche en un hueco de la acera, y empezó a teclear el nombre de la calle en el GPS que tenía en el coche. Como venían de bien aquellos cacharros cuando se les necesitaba. La pantalla le mostró cuatro calles llamadas con ese mismo nombre en la ciudad de Tokyo.

–Akane, puedes decirme el nombre de alguna otra calle cercana. Lo estoy comprobando en el GPS que tengo en el coche.

–Dios, no quiero salir ahí sola otra vez –se quejó saliendo de detrás del árbol.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

–¿Se puede saber qué clase de amigos tienes? –le preguntó irritada–. Todo ha sido culpa tuya.

–Ya lo sé.

–Bien, porque vas a tener que explicarme muchas cosas… Esta calle se llama Shirakarou.

Ranma introdujo el nombre y en segundos obtuvo la dirección que necesitaba.

–Ya está. Estás en el barrio Funkú. Tardaré cerca de 10 minutos, 15 como mucho. No te muevas de ahí ¿vale?

–Vale. Date prisa, por favor –rogó queriendo salir de aquel peligroso lugar.

–Estaré ahí enseguida.

–De acuerdo.

La comunicación terminó y Akane volvió a los árboles, quedándose detrás de uno de ellos esperando a Ranma. Ranma salió de la acera con el coche y aceleró, buscando la entrada más cercana a la Autopista-G para llegar ahí cuanto antes. Lo que fuera que le había pasado a Akane no era bueno, y todo por culpa suya, o peor aún, de Jiro. A ese le rompería la cabeza en cuanto lo viera. Pero ahora necesitaba concentrarse en Akane, en llegar a ella, hablar con ella, y enterarse de qué había pasado.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cassio: Emm…. ¿me queréis matar, verdad? Al menos esta vez no os podréis quejar, he actualizado en tiempo record, ni yo misma me lo creo. No sé que pensaréis de lo que ha pasado en este capítulo, hasta yo me he llevado sorpresas mientras lo escribía. La cosa se ha liado bastante, pero en fin, Ranma y Akane se van a volver a ver, que es lo que importa. ¿Qué os ha parecido Ukyo? Pobrecilla… No os pregunto acerca de Jiro porque me puedo imaginar las cosas que diríais. Pues eso, que espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Por cierto, no os vayáis por ahí con extraños o simples conocidos, y tampoco habléis por el móvil mientras conducís. Ranma y Akane aún tienen mucho que aprender, jejejeje… Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís mi historia y me apoyáis en ello, sois geniales. Dedicado a los lectores/as: Shakka, Danae, Uzziel, Anaiz16, Carolina (portal), Bonnie, Jordi, Aindrea, Andrea, Amira, InuAome, La-Delin, Mariluz, Thun, Carolina (dragoner21), Dioxa, InuyKagome, Umi Cefiro, Esme, Haruko Hinako, 3-Cindy-3, Shoujo-chan, Gabyhyatt, Dana, Vanesa, Andraia, Seluki, Gem y a todos aquellos que aunque no dejen comentarios, pues leen el fic de igual manera. ¡Cuidaos mucho y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	16. Decimosexto, las Explicaciones

Ya sabéis de sobra que esto no lo hago para sacar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es un entretenimiento. Todo es propiedad de Rumiko.

_**Decimosexto, las Explicaciones**_

Ranma llegó al barrio Funkú en quince minutos, tal y como había previsto. Mirando las direcciones que el GPS le indicaba, callejeó hasta dar con la calle Shirakarou, la calle que Akake le había mencionado. Pegó un pitido para hacerle saber a ella que ya había llegado. Al no verla salir de ninguna parte, siguió conduciendo calle abajo despacio. Al llegar casi al final pegó otro pitido y paró el coche. Salió quedando de pie tras la puerta abierta.

–¡Akane!

Pensó en llamarla con el móvil si seguía sin aparecer. Preocupado como estaba, no necesitaba que le hubiera pasado algo grave.

Akane salió de entre los árboles en los que había estado escondida andando despacio, teniendo cuidado de no pisar alguna cosa rara. Había escuchado los pitidos de un coche, pero hasta que no escuchó la voz de Ranma llamándola, no se decidió a salir.

–Estoy aquí –dijo a su espalda.

Ranma se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una Akane descalza, de ojos hinchados, y de maquillaje corrido. Dio la vuelta al coche para acercarse a ella y cerciorarse de que no estuviera herida.

–Pero que pinta tienes. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? –Se acercó lo suficiente pero sin llegar a tocarla.

Vale que hubiera venido a buscarla, pero el temita de las rusas aún estaba entre ellos.

–Ahora te lo cuento ¿vale? Llévame al apartamento, por favor –dijo cansada arrastrándose hacia el coche.

Ranma la ayudó a subir, le cerró la puerta y volvió a su puesto de conductor. Tras ponerse el cinturón, arrancó el motor e introdujo las instrucciones en el GPS para llevar a Akane a casa. Salió de allí acelerando. Echó un vistazo a Akane, quien miraba por la ventana desvalida.

–Asumo que Jiro te ha traído hasta aquí. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Akane fingió una sonrisa sin dejar de observar el paisaje nocturno.

–¿De verdad es amigo tuyo? –ignoró la primera pregunta de Ranma por el momento.

–Es mi compañero de entrenamientos. También somos amigos, hasta cierto punto. Digamos que sabemos a qué atenernos el uno con el otro. Es muy problemático, no ha tenido una vida fácil. Pero no le podría comparar, por ejemplo, con Keyko o Syuho.

–Hmm... Pues si tienes amigos así, por muy mal que lo hayan pasado, paso de salir contigo –dijo tajante.

Ranma se la quedó mirando.

–¿Qué te ha hecho? –preguntó más alto de lo que quería, aunque ya se lo imaginaba. Maldijo a Jiro con todas sus fuerzas.

–¿Qué va a ser? Ha intentado aprovecharse de mí. Ha usado nuestra pelea para aprovecharse de que yo estaba hecha polvo y traerme a este sitio de mala muerte para… –no pudo continuar, notando como sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo.

Ranma apretó sus dientes y agarró el volante con fuerza. Lo mataría, lo mataría en cuanto lo viera. No se lo perdonaría nunca.

–Pero entonces no ha conseguido…

–No –le cortó ella antes de que pudiera acabar la frase.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio. Akane seguía sin mirarle siquiera, y Ranma mantenía su vista al frente. "Mejor así," pensó, no soportaría ver los ojos de Akane entristecidos y culpándole.

–Lo siento mucho Akane. Siento que por culpa mía hayas tenido que pasar por eso.

–Lo que no quiero es que ese tipo se vuelva a acercar a mí. Ahora todavía no me hecho a la idea de lo que me ha pasado, pero estoy súper acojonada.

Lágrimas empezaban a rodar de nuevo por su rostro, haciendo que ella misma se encogiera abrazándose. Había intentado contenerse y hacerse la fuerte delante de Ranma, pero no podía.

–Me he sentido muy vulnerable, casi incapaz de defenderme. No había nadie allí, nadie que pudiera ayudarme… Estaba muerta de miedo. –Se restregó la cara para borrar la humedad.

Ranma se mantuvo en silencio, más porque no sabía qué decir en un momento así, y tampoco quería meter la gamba de nuevo. Aquello que le estaba contando Akane le hacía pensar qué les habría hecho Jiro a otras chicas. "¿Habrá violado a alguna mujer?" Se quedó totalmente blanco de sólo pensarlo. Que él supiera, Jiro tonteaba con chicas, y les seguía el juego, pero nunca había oído que hubiera forzado a alguna.

–Gracias a Kami, supe reaccionar a tiempo. Le mordí en la mandíbula y le golpeé en el cuello. Que se joda… Será uno de los mejores artistas marciales en tu universidad, pero aún no es un experto. –Respiró hondo para poder calmarse.

Miró de reojo a Ranma, y se sintió como si no la estuviera escuchando, tan concentrado en su conducción. Otro silencio los inundó, haciendo que Akane agachara la cabeza.

–Ranma¿yo te gustó?

Se quedó descolocado. La miró rápido y se notó tenso.

–¿Eh¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Claro que me gustas –afirmó algo nervioso.

–Es que no sé… –Akane se estaba empezando a emocionar otra vez, esta vez de puro disgusto–, te estoy contando todo esto y no me dices nada. Estás callado como una tumba, y… y parece que ni te inmutas. De verdad que a veces pienso que estás jugando conmigo. –Lloró de nuevo llevándose las manos a la cara.

Ranma echó el coche hacia la derecha de golpe, pegándose a la baranda que cercaba la autopista. A pesar de ser un sitio muy malo para parar el coche, no lo dudó dos veces. Al menos no había muchos coches circulando. Una vez parado se desabrochó el cinturón y se giró hacia Akane.

–¿Qué haces? –La escuchó decir entre sollozos.

–Shhh… –intentó callarla para que le escuchara–. Akane, claro que me gustas. No es que no me importe lo que me estás contando, pero en realidad no sé que decirte. Sé que estás herida, no sólo por de Jiro sino por lo que ha pasado en la discoteca. Créeme, lo que más quiero es abrazarte y consolarte, y hacerte saber que no estás sola.

–¿Y por qué no lo haces? Vale que esté enfadada contigo, pero te necesito… –dijo atragantándose.

Ranma la apretó contra sí, abrazándola con toda su alma, susurrándole todo el rato que lo sentía, que sentía ser un mierda que no hacía las cosas bien. Akane acabó serenándose. Buscó un pañuelo de papel en su bolso y se sonó varias veces hasta respirar normal de nuevo. Ranma volvió a respaldarse en su asiento, dejándola su espacio.

–Perdona, estoy hecha un asco y me siento fatal –echó la cabeza sobre el reposacabezas cerrando los ojos.

Ranma volvió a arrancar el coche, uniéndose a la carretera de nuevo.

–Menuda nochecita… –dijo ella quedándose sentada en esa misma posición.

El tiempo pasó hasta que Akane se decidió a hablar.

–Ranma¿qué es lo que te ha pasado? Hace cuatro años no eras… como ahora. Entiendo que uno cambie con el tiempo, pero tú… Te has ido a bailar con esas dos chicas, me has dejado en ridículo delante de tus amigos, y por si fuera poco, me entero que de que vas hablando de lo nuestro por ahí. ¿Y quienes son Hakone, Kai, y Amelié¿Estás saliendo con alguna otra chica a mis espaldas?

Ya estaban en el barrio de Akane, y quedaba muy poco para llegar al apartamento. Ranma se dio tiempo antes de hablar, sólo para organizar sus pensamientos.

–Tienes razón, he cambiando mucho, y para mal –empezó–. En la discoteca me he dejado llevar, me he olvidado de que tenía novia –dijo mirándola una vez–. Lo cierto es que cuando no te vi en el piso de arriba fui a buscarte, para pedirte salir a bailar y estar contigo. Pero me dijiste que no, y a pesar de saber que estabas mal no me quedé a tu lado. Soy un imbécil, Akane. Lo de esas chicas fue un momento de debilidad. Siento que hayas tenido que verlo y que te dejara mal delante de mis amigos.

Akane se mantuvo callada, queriendo dejarle contar su versión. Mientras hablaba, Ranma aparcó en la acera, dejando el motor encendido para que la calefacción siguiera funcionando.

–Yo no he estado hablando por ahí de lo nuestro, en todo caso se lo he contado a Ukyo, y sólo lo que me interesa. Pero eso lo veo normal, porque es mi amiga. Imagino que tú harás lo mismo con tus amigos o amigas más cercanos. Lo que ocurrió fue que un día en los vestuarios se comentó la fiesta que hice y Keyko y Syuho se acordaron de ti. Jiro también estaba allí. Sólo les dije que eras mi exnovia, nada más. El resto se lo imaginaron ellos, aunque claro, al verte esta noche conmigo, pues habrán entendido lo que hay. Sobre Hakone, Kai, y Amelié… Asumo que Jiro te las habrá mencionado. ¿Qué te ha dicho sobre ellas? Prefiero saberlo, si no te importa, para saber como rebatir.

Akane le miró unos segundos, sin darle ninguna opinión de lo que había oído hasta el momento.

–Me dijo que habían sido novias tuyas, o ligues, y que habías estado con ellas cuatro días y luego te habías desecho de ellas, dejándolas echas polvo llorando por ti.

Ranma sonrió incrédulo de las historias que podía llegar a contar Jiro.

–No es que sea mentira, pero tampoco todo es verdad. –Respiró para prepararse a contar la verdad–. Amelié es una chica que estuvo de intercambió el trimestre pasado en nuestra universidad. Vino de Francia con un grupo de estudiantes. Al estudiar también publicidad, estuvo conmigo en muchas de las clases que di ese trimestre. Tuvimos que hacer muchos trabajos en grupo y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Era muy maja y graciosa, nos reíamos mucho. Pero al igual que estuve con ella, también estuve con otros chicas y chicos franceses. No pasó nada entre nosotros. Simplemente congeniamos muy bien, y al estar tanto tiempo juntos la gente asumió que estábamos saliendo. Te prometo que sólo lloró cuando tuvo que volver a Francia en diciembre por que no quería irse, se lo había pasado muy bien aquí. Aún me sigo escribiendo e–mails con ella. Lo único que hay entre nosotros es amistad. Kai… –suspiró– Parece que me estoy confesando. Kai fue un ligue de una noche hará dos meses o así. Todo pasó en una noche, nos conocimos, bailamos, nos liamos, y terminamos en el saco. No nos hemos vuelto a ver. Te aseguro que tampoco ha acabado llorando por mí o hecha polvo. Hakone es una historia distinta. Fue mi novia el año pasado. Estuvimos cinco meses juntos, así que ya ves cuánto duramos. No acabamos de entendernos. A ella no le interesaban mucho las artes marciales y tampoco le gustaba mucho la fama que me rodeaba. Pero a pesar de ello quería seguir saliendo conmigo. Al final corté la relación yo, no sólo porque no conectábamos del todo, sino porque no sentía que me gustara lo suficiente. Así que ahí tienes, mi historial amoroso. –Se la quedó mirando–. Y no, no estoy saliendo con nadie más a tus espaldas.

Akane le miró a los ojos queriendo ver si decía la verdad. Le costaba aceptar que Ranma pudiera liarse con una mujer en una noche, y que hubiera tenido una novia de la que ella no había oído.

–Bueno¿y qué piensas hacer conmigo?

–Eso depende de ti –respondió él–, de si quieres continuar esta relación o no.

Akane se miró la falda, y se mordió el labio inferior. A Ranma no le gustó ese gesto, mostraba dudas. Además, estaba tardando demasiado en contestarle. Pero no podía culparla, después de todo lo que había pasado qué podía esperar.

–La verdad es que no lo sé –contestó con la mirada perdida–. Ranma, yo creo que no tienes muy claro lo que quieres, o lo que yo quiero. Dices una cosa, pero luego haces otra.

–Akane, yo… Sé que no tengo perdón, pero de verdad que quiero estar contigo. Sé que soy un gilipollas por haberme ido a bailar con esas, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar. –No estaba suplicando, pero si que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que le creyera.

–Me cuesta creer eso. Eso lo dices ahora, pero la próxima vez que volvamos a estar en algún sitio otra mujer, o mujeres, se te acercarán, y tú te sentirás tentado. Puede que a lo mejor no hicieras nada a la primera, porque ha pasado esto hoy y es reciente. ¿Pero que me dices de la quinta vez que salgamos por ahí? Entonces se te habrá olvidado y puede que vuelvas caer en lo mismo. Yo antes que vivir eso prefiero que lo dejemos, porque no creo que me lo merezca. Ranma, si quieres vivir la vida y ligar mucho, a mí me parece bien. No me gustará, pero lo respetaré. Pero lo que no voy a soportar es que estés conmigo y te vayas con otras. Creo que tienes que reflexionar y pensar realmente si quieres algo estable o prefieres ir por libre. Por ahora, pienso que lo mejor es que lo dejemos, no que cortemos, pero que no nos veamos por un tiempo. Puede que así los dos veamos las cosas con más claridad y sepamos de verdad si esto va a funcionar.

Ranma lo veía venir. Aunque no lo hubiera querido reconocer, sabía que esto podía pasar. Al menos Akane le estaba dando la oportunidad de volver a ella y no de dejarlo totalmente.

–Si antes fuera de la discoteca te dije que lo nuestro había acabado era porque estaba muy enfadada –explicó Akane–. Ahora en frío pienso que sería precipitarse. Que sepas que no sólo quiero que dejemos de vernos por lo que has hecho tú, lo de Jiro me ha dejado un poco tocada, y necesito estar conmigo misma y ver cómo me siento.

Ranma se decidió a hablar por fin.

–Me jode el tener que dejar de verte después de habernos reencontrado tras tanto tiempo, pero si es lo que necesitas, y crees que es lo mejor, pues adelante. Además, es lo menos que me merezco. Esperaré lo que haga falta, Akane. Ya te lo dije, esta vez no pienso perderte.

–Me halaga oír eso, a ver si es verdad.

–¿Podré llamarte al menos?

–Te pediría que no lo hicieras. No te cogeré las llamadas ni leeré tus mensajes. No quiero que estemos en contacto ¿vale? Lo necesito… Y como ya he dicho, creo que tú también deberías hacer examen de conciencia.

–De acuerdo –se rindió Ranma.

–Bueno, pues me voy. Gracias por ir a buscarme y traerme hasta aquí –dijo ella poniendo la mano en el manillar para abrir la puerta.

–De nada.

Ranma se sentía inquieto por dentro, pero aparentaba tranquilidad por fuera, como si todo lo que sucedía se lo tomara con calma, cuando aquello no era verdad. La detuvo con un brazo haciendo que girara de cara a él.

–¿Puedo abrazarte al menos? No sé cuándo te volveré a verte, y se me va a hacer eterno.

Sabía que no le iba a dejar acompañarla hasta el portal como había hecho hasta entonces cada vez que la traía a su apartamento. Esta vez era distinto, se habían distanciado y eso los hacía estar al borde de un precipicio en montañas opuestas con un vacío entre ellos.

Akane se quedó parada ante la propuesta, pero un segundo después asintió y se acercó a él extendiendo los brazos para reciprocarle. Ranma la abrazó notando que ya la echaba de menos, y la retuvo unos segundos queriendo memorizar el momento, la forma en que sus cuerpos encajaban. Notó como Akane empezaba a retirarse lentamente, y antes de dejarla escapar la besó en la mejilla brevemente.

–Adiós –susurró ella.

Akane terminó saliendo del coche, andando hacia el portal, por donde desapareció.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akane subió al apartamento y se encontró con Nikao todavía levantada y sin desvestir. Estaba en la cocina preparándose algo para comer.

–Hey buenas –dijo echándose hacia atrás para ver que era Akane la que entraba–. ¿Qué tal ha ido la noche? Vi que me llamaste al móvil, pero estaba casi sin batería, lo siento. ¿Necesitabas algo?

Akane entró en la cocina sin haberse quitado la chaqueta y con el bolso colgando de la mano.

–Pues no ha ido muy bien, la verdad…

Nikao dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró para mirar a su amiga ante el tono de voz que escuchó. Se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos hinchados y ennegrecidos por la difusión gótica del maquillaje, de que estaba cansada, y de que parecía triste.

–¿Qué te ha pasado, Akane? –preguntó temiéndose algo malo.

Akane le contó lo sucedido, empezando por el combate, y terminando con la conversación que había tenido minutos antes con Ranma en el coche. Mientras Nikao la escuchaba y comía su bocata, se fueron a la habitación de Akane para que se cambiara, y luego fueron a la de Nikao para que hiciera lo mismo. Acabaron las dos en el baño en pijama intentando limpiarse el maquillaje, Akane teniendo más problemas en el proceso.

–Joder, tía, lo siento mucho. Siento no haber estado ahí para ayudarte. Te intenté llamar de vuelta, pero mi móvil ya estaba muerto. –Se acercó a Akane, pasándole un brazo por la espalda para abrazarla e intentar confortarla.

–No te preocupes, al menos Ranma vino a recogerme. Tuve suerte en eso –respondió cogiendo otro pedazo de algodón para intentar quitar las ojeras oscuras que le había dejado el rimel al llorar–. Dios, que cara tengo…

–Es lo menos que el tonto ese podría haber hecho después de haberse largado con esas putas. Buah, qué idiota ¿no? Deberías de haber cortado con él del todo, nada de estar separados un tiempo –dijo indignada Nikao secándose la cara con la toalla.

–Ya, era lo que tenía pensado, pero tampoco es plan. A mí Ranma me gusta, me haya hecho daño o no, y eso no lo puedo negar. Pero también ha perdido muchos puntos para mí. No sé, no quería precipitarme. Ahora estoy dolida y enfadada, y sería incapaz de juzgar objetivamente… Y si te digo la verdad, aunque lo de Ranma me haya jodido mucho, lo que más me preocupa ahora es lo que ha pasado con el cabrón de su amigo –se agachó para echarse agua por la cara.

–Es normal. Tía, no te preocupes, me tienes aquí para lo que sea, y a Koi y a Yuca también, ya lo sabes. Te ayudaremos a salir de ésta. Ahora preocúpate de ti misma, por tu bienestar, y que los demás esperen.

Nikao se quedó apoyada en la pared de cara al espejo con los brazos cruzados esperando a que Akane terminase.

–Pues si, tienes razón, que Ranma espere.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ranma apenas pudo dormir aquella noche, lo de Akane le había dejado trastocado. Podía entender que ella pidiera tiempo, y que no se vieran en varios días o incluso en una o dos semanas. Pero de ahí a no poder estar en contacto por teléfono o por e-mails le parecía excesivo. Sin embargo, no estaba en posición de quejarse o de protestar porque le pareciese injusto, que en realidad no lo era, pero le parecía que era algo extremo. Aún así, intentaría apañárselas como fuera. No estaba por la labor de dejar ir a Akane ahora que se habían vuelto a ver de nuevo.

Aquel domingo se despertó sintiendo que no había descansado nada durante las horas de sueño. El día se le hizo largo, pensando en Akane todo el rato. No podía sacársela de la cabeza. Tenía ganas de llamarla y de ver qué tal estaba, pero no le cogería las llamadas, ya se lo había dicho la noche anterior. No pudo concentrarse en estudiar, así que vio un par de películas. Ukyo le llamó por la tarde pero no tuvo muchas ganas de hablar del tema y colgaron rápido. A su madre la llamó como hacía cada semana. No contó nada de lo sucedido con Akane, ni de que se habían vuelto a reencontrar, como había hechos las dos semanas anteriores. Prefería no tener que dar explicaciones de momento. Tenía que ir a visitarla pronto o seguro que se le presentaría cualquier día en casa.

Decidió irse a entrenar un rato al gimnasio de un amigo suyo, donde se entretuvo luchando con varios colegas. Aquello le hizo olvidarse por un momento de sus problemas actuales. Después se quedó haciendo katas lentamente, intentando mantener despejada su mente, pero le resultaba imposible. Aparte de Akane, el tema de Jiro también le carcomía. Sólo de pesar que se había intentado aprovechar de ella le ponía enfermo. Ukyo tenía razón¿cómo la había dejado irse con él? Mañana se verían las caras en el entrenamiento, ya le rendiría cuentas entonces.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Lunes por la tarde…_

Intentó llegar lo más tarde posible al vestuario para no tener que cruzarse con Jiro nada más entrar. Tuvo suerte. Sólo quedaban unos chicos más, quienes se estaban terminando de vestir para el entrenamiento o vendándose. Ranma no tardó en cogerles, acercándose a Genji para que le vendara las muñecas después de haberse cambiado rápidamente. Hwong Kiamara también estaba allí, sentado al lado, mientas un asistente de Genji le vendaba la rodilla izquierda.

–Bueno qué¿vienes preparado para que te de candela por lo que dijiste el otro día? Que no me he olvidado eh… –dijo su amigo amistoso.

–Ya oí que ganaste –respondió Ranma–. Tranqui tío, que yo no dudaba de ti. Keinpa podrá tener algunos ases guardados en la manga mientras pelea, pero cuando se le acaban es pan comido ¿o no? –inquirió refiriéndose al contrincante contra el que tuvo que luchar el sábado pasado Kiamara.

–Humm… –asintió el compañero.

–Pues no te creas, que le puso en más de un aprieto –intervino el fisioterapeuta dirigiéndose a Ranma con ojos traviesos.

–Venga Genji¿cómo puedes decir eso? Si es por el golpe que me dio en la cara, ese fue uno de sus ases, pero nada más. No le dejé acercarse mucho más después de eso –contestó Hwong con cara de ofendido, sacándole la lengua.

–Pero si ahora te dan hasta en la cara… Eso no lo había oído yo. A ver si has perdido facultades en un solo fin de semana –dijo Ranma bromeando.

–Lo miramos ahora en el entreno ¿eh Sao? –le picó su compañero sonriendo.

–Mmm… ¿Te importa si hoy no nos ponemos juntos para entrenar?

–¿Qué pasa¿Qué ahora te doy miedo? ­–preguntó sonriendo.

–Claro que no, sabes que me mola ponerme contigo, porque nos metemos caña.

–¿Entonces?

–Ahora te cuento –respondió Ranma algo más serio.

Cambiaron de tema hasta que Genji y el ayudante terminaron de vendarles, y después salieron del vestuario para dirigirse al pabellón donde entrenaban.

–¿Con quién te quieres poner? –preguntó Kiamara empezando a dar golpes al aire para ir calentando.

–Con Taor –respondió seco Ranma andando a su lado.

–¿Jiro? –dijo su amigo sorprendido–. ¿Es por lo que ha pasado este finde? Los chicos han estado comentando algo en el vestuario, no se qué de tu chica yéndose de la discoteca cabreada…

–Si bueno, eso es sólo una parte de lo que pasó aquella noche. Lo del mal nacido de Jiro es algo muy distinto, se ha pasado tres pueblos con Akane –apretó los dientes sólo de tener que pensar en ello.

–Akane es la chica con la que estás ahora ¿no¿Tal mal fue? –Kiamara frunció el ceño al oír la voz de Ranma y dejó de mover los brazos.

–Si tío… ¿Cómo te sentirías si un supuesto amigo tuyo se intentara propasar con tu novia? O no sólo propasar, llegar a más que eso forzándola –le explicó para que entendiera.

–¡No jodas! Menudo cabrón… – Kiamara se quedó pasmado.

–Así que voy a ponerme con él para ponerle en su sitio. No sé si se lo espera o no, me da igual. Este tío no sale de aquí hoy sin que yo le haya dado un par de hostias. –Se iba calentando más y más conforme iba hablando.

Hwong se quedó en silencio unos segundos pensando sobre el plan de Ranma, hasta que su parte racional se superpuso en su mente.

–Te entiendo perfectamente Sao, de verdad¿pero no crees que nos podéis causar un problema a todos? Recuerda lo que nos hizo correr Feng por la que montaron Nakamura y Ryu hace semanas, y me apuesto a que Jiro y tú peleándoos a saco nos tendría castigados de aquí a que acabe la temporada. Además, que eres capitán conmigo en nuestro grupo, debes de dar ejemplo –expuso con lógica.

–Si te soy sincero, esta vez me la suda, como si nos tienen corriendo dos días seguidos. Dudo que nos maten quedando tan poco para acabar la competición –dijo con la mirada turbia y las manos en puños–, y pienso controlarme dentro de lo posible.

–Si, es verdad, pero aún así… Mira, si yo estoy contigo, pero los que se te van a echar luego encima son los demás. Yo ya sé por qué lo haces, y me da igual correr, pues siempre nos viene bien y yo siempre hago mis tiempos, pero el resto del equipo…

–Kia, en serio, no lo puedo dejar pasar. –Con todo maquinado en su cabeza siguió hablando–: Khorei y Jiro se ponen juntos muchas veces a menos que nos cambien. Ponte tú hoy con Khorei ¿vale? Háblalo con él antes de que empiece el entrenamiento –decía Ranma cegado en su obsesión de descargarse con el agresor de Akane.

Estaban a meros metros de la entrada en el pabellón, y se podían oír las voces de los luchadores, quienes estaban calentando o estirando por su cuenta antes de hacerlo todos en grupo con el preparador físico. Justo antes de pasar por el umbral, Hwong detuvo a Ranma y le empujó suavemente contra la puerta de metal.

–Ranma, no, hazme caso –le miró a los ojos con determinación, sujetándole por un hombro–. Ponte conmigo y soluciónalo después del entrenamiento. Entonces te podrás pegar todo lo que quieras con Jiro, pero ahora no ¿vale? Sabes que llevo razón, y estoy de tu parte, pero esto sólo va contigo y con Taor, los demás no deben pagar por vuestros líos.

Se quedaron enfrentando miradas hasta que Ranma bajó la cabeza.

–Está bien, tú ganas.

Kiamara suspiró de alivio.

Ambos entraron en el pabellón y antes de que pasaran cinco minutos, Feng ya estaba haciéndoles calentar con unos ejercicios y katas. Ranma se fijó en el lugar donde estaba Jiro. Todavía no se habían cruzado las miradas, pero pasaría antes o después. Kiamara se quedó cerca de su amigo, no perdiéndole de vista. Sólo esperaba que Jiro no lo provocara con alguna frase suya, pues sabía que Ranma saltaría al instante para cargárselo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al día siguiente, Ranma entró en la cafetería de la universidad para comer, viendo de lejos las mesas en las que estaban sus amigos de clase y de equipo. Mientras andaba hacía los estantes de comida, sintió las miradas de estudiantes sobre él. No le extrañaba, seguramente habría corrido la voz sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior. Con un ojo que estaba pasando del púrpura al azul en varias tonalidades, varios arañazos en la mejilla, parte de la mandíbula inferior inflamada y una mano vendada, era normal que la gente se le quedara mirando. Compró un plato de fideos calientes y fue a la mesa en la que ya le habían hecho un hueco para que se sentara. Le saludaron como si no hubiera pasado nada. Apostaba a que Keyko, quien estaba sentado en la parte izquierda de la mesa les habría dicho a todos por encima la causa de sus heridas. Esperaba que no les hubiera dado detalles menores. Por lo que a él respecta, la gente sabía que se había pegado con Jiro, pero no el motivo, y era ahí donde no quería entrar, porque no era incumbencia de nadie. Aiko y Kitami, quienes estaba presentes y sentadas cerca de él, le preguntaron por lo bajo qué tal estaba y si necesitaba que ellas hicieran algo por él, pero las calmó diciéndoles que se encontraba bien a pesar de su apariencia.

Aquella misma tarde, después de acabar con el entrenamiento y el castigo añadido de Toikiu y Feng, (que lo había tenido que hacer junto a Jiro, por muy mal que le sentara), se encontró a Ukyo a las afueras del pabellón esperándole. Se dio cuenta de como el rostro de su amiga se encogía al ver la suya, amoratada e hinchada.

–Ranma…

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó algo brusco colgándose algo mejor la bolsa deportiva que llevaba cargada del hombro.

–Ver como estás –respondió sin darle importancia al tono de su amigo–. Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado. La gente no habla de otra cosa, de que dos de sus mejores luchadores han intentado cortarse el cuello.

–Si, es una forma de decirlo.

Ukyo le abrazó y a continuación empezaron a caminar hacia el coche de Ranma.

–¿Por qué no me has llamado? Sabes que podría haber ido a verte ayer, y haberte ayudado en lo que fuera, aunque fuese sólo hablar. Desde el domingo no sé nada de ti, y hoy martes te encuentro con un ojo morado, y a media universidad hablando de tu pelea con Jiro.

–Tranquila, no había mucho que hacer, y aún así, prefería estar solo.

–¿Te apetece estar solo ahora? –preguntó directa, no queriendo ser una carga para Ranma, pero deseando poder ayudarle de la manera que fuera.

Ranma tardó en contestar.

–No, prefiero que te quedes conmigo. Siento estar borde, pero no he tenido un día fácil –resopló tocándose la mandíbula que le dolía con cuidado mientras andaban.

Estaba cansado, y por una parte sólo quería llegar a casa para ducharse, cenar algo rápido, e irse a dormir. Pero también necesitaba a Ukyo. Ella le entendía y le apoyaba, estaba ahí cuando las cosas le iban mal, y siempre le decía las verdades a la cara, algo para él imprescindible en los amigos y amigas de verdad.

–Me lo imagino. ¿Quieres que cenemos en algún sitio cercano? Podemos ir al Kokko-shi, que está a la vuelta de la esquina.

–Tengo una idea mejor, si te viene bien. ¿Por qué no cogemos comida para llevar y te vienes a mi casa? Te puedes quedar a dormir si quieres¿a menos que tengas que estudiar o hayas hecho planes con Han?

Bajaron por una calle que llevaba a la segunda planta del garaje.

–¿Con Han? Está de curro hasta las cejas. Últimamente no le veo mucho, pero no puedo reprochárselo. ¿Te da igual que sea entre semana? Mañana tenemos clase…

–No me importa, en serio.

–Bueno, pues por mi bien¿pero te importa si paramos en mi apartamento primero para que pueda coger ropa para mañana?

–No, claro que no. ¿Qué te apetece cenar?

–Ahh no, espera… ­–Ukyo se detuvo, haciendo que Ranma parara también girándose hacia ella–. Tengo la bici aparcada en la plaza, no puedo dejarla ahí toda la noche. Ya sabes que me robaron una el año pasado, y no quiero que me vuelva a pasar.

–¿Y si le dices a Ayu que la venga a buscar? Tampoco vives muy lejos de aquí, y el seguro que le pones a la bici va con contraseña ¿no? La llamas y se la dices…

–Ya, pero le hago una faena, seguro que está liada con algo –le interrumpió–. ¿Por qué no me recoges en casa? No tardaré mucho en llegar, y mientras tanto puedes ir a por la comida. Te pago lo mío después ¿vale? –dijo esto último por lo bajo sonriendo pícara.

–Vale –respondió contento con el plan–. ¿Te viene bien comida vietnamita?

Ukyo se fue en bici a su apartamento y metió en una mochila sus aseos personales y la ropa que se pondría al día siguiente para ir a clase. También metió un libro de texto por si les daba por estudiar en algún momento, pero lo dudaba. La había animado que Ranma quisiera que se quedara a dormir, la última vez que lo había hecho era hace meses. Normalmente, solía quedarse los fines de semana, pero estaba claro que Ranma la necesitaba y no estaba por la labor de darle esquinazo. Además, aunque Ranma no se lo admitiera, sabía que le encantaba su nueva libertad y el tener una casa para él mismo sin tener que compartir espacio con otra gente, pero también sabía que se sentía más solo. Por eso, cuando se quedaba a dormir en su casa, desde que la compara año y medio atrás, solían pasárselo fenomenal, viendo películas, jugando a algún juego, saliendo por ahí con otra gente, o simplemente haciendo el ganso. Si se venían Keyko o Syuho o algunas de las chicas como Aiko y Kitami, entonces se lo pasaban bomba. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué había pasado con Akane. El domingo cuando le llamó le notó a la defensiva si querer contarle nada. Sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que esta noche la pondría al día. Lo de Jiro era también toda una noticia, y quería enterarse de qué había pasado para que se hubieran peleado.

Ranma hizo tal y como habían planeado. Fue a comprar comida vietnamita y en veinticinco minutos pitó enfrente del apartamento de Ukyo. Era una pena que hubiera cerrado el local en el que cocinaba sus okonomiyakis de joven, el Utchan's, pero entendía que no podía llevarlo sola y estudiar en la universidad a la vez. Había tenido que pedir préstamos a su banco para poder pagarse las clases los primeros años, y trabajó en distintos sitios hasta que encontró el restaurante Zen, donde era empleada de cocinera desde la primavera anterior. Si bien recordaba, había hecho aplicaciones para que le dieran becas y así poder pagarse parte de sus estudios. Había tenido suerte. Aquello le había ayudado inmensamente a nivel económico, y le daba un respiro tanto con los estudios como con su trabajo a tiempo parcial en el restaurante.

Ukyo se metió en el coche dejando su mochila en la parte trasera. Hizo un comentario al oler el aroma de la comida, y le dijo a Ranma bromeando de darse prisa para llegar a su casa, que tenía hambre. Para no entrar directamente en temas delicados, Ukyo habló de algo diferente.

–Hey, las vacaciones de primavera están muy cerca. ¿Vais a tener días libres?

–Pues no lo sé. El año pasado creo que tuvimos cuatro días… –dijo Ranma sin interés, lo que menos se le pasaba por la cabeza ahora eran las vacaciones.

–Depende de la competición ¿no?

Vio a Ranma asentir.

–¿Qué harás¿Irás a visitar a tu madre o te quedarás por aquí?

–No tengo ni idea. Mi madre me llamó el otro día y quiere que vaya a verla, así que tal vez lo haga –respondió estando atento a la carretera–. ¿Y tú¿Tienes planes?

–No, no puedo, por el trabajo. Pero creo que tendré un par de días libres, aunque no me darán para mucho. A lo mejor hago algo con Han, lo tendremos que hablar.

–Oye, pues si coincide y quieres, puedes venirte conmigo a ver a mi madre. Seguro que le hará ilusión verte. En realidad había planeado hacer algo con Akane, pero como el tema está como está…

Ukyo se sorprendió de que fuera él mismo el que sacara a Akane en la conversación. Ya que lo había hecho, no había marcha atrás.

–¿Qué pasó al final con Akane¿Habéis hablado ya?

Ranma hizo un sonido socarrón con la boca, como si le parecieran graciosas las preguntas.

–Más bien lo contrario, desde aquella noche no he vuelto a verla ni a saber nada de ella. Las cosas no han terminado muy bien que digamos.

A partir de ahí, Ranma le contó lo sucedido a su amiga tras haberla dejado en casa aquella noche. Le relató que fue a por Akane a un barrio perdido de la ciudad, que Jiro había intentado aprovecharse de ella, y de que Akane le había pedido tiempo. Llegaron a la casa de Ranma y aún estaban hablando del tema. La reacción de Ukyo fue la esperada, primero de sorpresa y luego de rabia e indignación. También ató cabos sueltos, entendiendo mejor por qué Ranma se había peleado con Jiro ayer. No fue hasta que se sentaron a cenar que Ukyo le preguntó sobre la pelea con Jiro. Ranma respondió recordando el suceso.

–Si fue por una gilipollez, y eso que yo, gracias a Kiamara, había resuelto no pegarme en el entreno. Pero las cosas se torcieron…

_Flashback_

Al terminar de estirar, los luchadores se dividieron en sus respectivos grupos. Los que pertenecían a la categoría media, el grupo de Ranma, se reunieron en semi-círculo en la zona central del tapiz, lugar asignado a los veteranos, de cara al entrenador. Toikiu les explicó rápido los ejercicios que debían practicar para empezar. Luego fue yendo de pareja en pareja para corregir fallos, dar el visto bueno a quien lo hacía bien, e incluso dar sugerencias e ideas de cómo contrarrestar algún golpe o ejercerlo contra el oponente. Una vez hizo su ronda con el conjunto de Ranma, fue a ver a los restantes. Feng y otros entrenadores asistentes también merodeaban por el tapiz, haciendo lo mismo con el resto de chicos.

Ranma hizo caso a Kiamara y se puso con él, como la mayoría de las veces. Jiro y Khorei también se pusieron juntos, bastante alejados, siguiendo la rutina de las semanas anteriores. Ranma intentó concentrarse en el entrenamiento, pero lo hizo muy superficialmente. No podía evitar pensar que tenía a al asaltante de Akane a meros metros de él, y que le podría matar a golpes si así lo quisiera. Dispuesto a seguir el consejo de Kiamara, quien estaba llevando las riendas combatiendo en ese mismo instante, intentó contener y controlar su furia para hacerla explotar cuando la oportunidad de encarar a Jiro se presentase de verdad.

El tiempo fue pasando, con todos los chicos sudando y lanzando enérgicos gritos de ataque al oponente. Voces de los entrenadores se oían en distintas partes del pabellón, exigiendo rendimiento y eficacia en los movimientos. Llegó el momento en que Toikiu volvió al grupo de Ranma. Dio un grito para que todos pararan y se organizaran en un ejercicio que hacían al principio de cada semana. Cada uno de ellos debía esquivar los golpes del resto uno por uno.

Según iba pasando la semana, cada miembro del grupo se aprendía las características del adversario contra el que su pareja debía combatir el fin de semana. De esa manera, los golpes se volvían más particulares. Ranma ya sabía contra quien peleaba el sábado Kiamara, un tal Akasha de la ciudad de Maebashi. Mientras pasaran los días, cuando le tocaba el turno a Hwong de familiarizarse con los golpes y movimientos de Akasha, Ranma tenía que hacer lo posible por asemejarse a ese adversario para preparar al máximo al su compañero. Igualmente, Kiamara se aprendía movimientos del contrincante de Ranma, para así hacer lo mismo y ayudarle a ganar con más facilidad.

A mitad del entrenamiento se hizo la parada obligatoria para que todos los luchadores bebieran agua o bebidas isotónicas. El resto del tiempo, era mejor que ellos se ocuparan de tener su botella de agua cerca o se quedarían sedientos hasta que tocara parar en medio del entreno o este se acabara. Algunos también aprovechaban el momento para pedirle a Genji que le reforzara un vendaje o le hiciera uno nuevo. Fue en ese momento, cuando los jóvenes iban hacia las mesas y bancos con vasos y botellas, que Ranma se quedó algo atrás masajeándose un hombro al haber hecho un giro de brazo demasiado brusco en un golpe a Kiamara.

–Y la chica de la que estabas hablando antes, la que te dejó la marca… Una tigresa ¿no?

La voz de Khorei a sus espaldas llegó a los oídos de Ranma.

–Akane es una leona, agresiva por donde la toques…

Se quedó helado al reconocer aquella otra voz ronca. No tenía derecho ni a pronunciar su nombre, y ni mucho menos a hablar de ella con otra gente que ni siquiera la conocía.

–Vamos, que te la tiraste –animó Khorei con una risita.

Ranma se giró serio quedando de cara ante un perplejo Khorei y un no tanto impresionado Jiro. Se empezó a poner rojo de ira. Se fijó en la marca amoratada que Khorei había mencionado, las marcas incisivas de los dientes de Akane cuando le mordió en la mandíbula a Jiro para poder escapar de sus sucias manos. No se lo pensó dos veces. Arremetió contra Jiro con todas sus fueras, dándole un puñetazo en la cara. Jiro se recompuso rápidamente, irguiéndose y adoptando una posición de pelea. Se llevó una mano a la boca. Ranma le había partido el labio, y este comenzaba a sangrar abundantemente. Pero eso a Jiro no le importó.

–¿Qué pasa Ranma, molesto por haber perdido a tu gatita? –provocó sonriendo mezquinamente por la comisura de sus labios a pesar de estar herido–. Nos divertimos bastante. Te prometo que intenté ser suave con ella, pero Akane tiene mucha garra…

A Ranma se le contorsionó la cara al escuchar esas palabras.

–¡Eres un maldito mentiroso cabrón, hijo de puta! –gritó Ranma lanzándose de nuevo contra su adversario, atrayendo la atención de otros luchadores.

Ranma y Jiro se enzarzaron un una pelea violenta, llena de malas palabras y golpes que causaron dolor, sino lesión. Khorei se había quedado a cuadros ante la reacción de Ranma, con cara de confusión y con las manos en alto dando a entender que no sabía qué había pasado cuando otros chicos se acercaron viendo el alboroto. Los que ya estaban bebiendo agua también se volvieron, quedándose algo extrañados de ver a esos dos zurrándose. El tiempo pasaba y nadie de los que empezaban a formar un círculo en torno a Ranma y a Jiro parecía querer molestarse en meterse entre ellos, no queriendo entrometerse y salir malherido. Preferían esperar a que se cansaran, no era la primera vez que dos luchadores se enfrentaban en un entrenamiento, ni sería la última. Pero Ranma y Jiro no se cansaron y ambos siguieron intentando arrancarse la cabeza. Fue diferente cuando los del propio grupo de Ranma y Jiro se dieron cuenta. Kiamara, que en cuanto lo vio fue corriendo para intentar hacer algo, vio con impotencia como Keyko y Nya intentaban separarlos sin mucho éxito. Les oyó decir de mala manera a otros de tercer y segundo año que se quedaban mirando que les ayudaran.

–¿Queréis echar una mano en vez de quedaros parados ahí como monigotes, joder? –ordenó más que preguntó Keyko con las cejas fruncidas.

Nya dijo algo por el estilo diciéndole a Ranma, quien parecía el más enfurecido, de dejarlo ya.

Se armó una buena, haciendo que hasta los entrenadores se cabrearan por la interrupción causada en el entrenamiento. Toikiu ordenó que les separaran, y siguiendo la voz de su maestro, los chicos lo lograron.

–¡Mandarlos al vestuario¡Los quiero fuera de mi vista! –rugió enfadado el entrenador–. El resto volved a vuestros puestos, que el entrenamiento no ha acabado.

Todo el mundo se puso en marcha, cada grupo yéndose a su lugar en el tapiz. Cuchicheos sobre lo ocurrido se escurrían por el aire. Esto era precisamente lo que Hwong Kiamara había intentado evitar, pero sintió que los Dioses no habían estado de su parte aquella tarde.

Keyko y Hwong se quedaron a cada lado de Ranma, sujetándole e intentando calmarle. Había intentado zafarse de ellos gritando toda clase de improperios, pero se contuvo cuando vio que no podía hacer nada. Nya y Khorei (quien al final se movió para detenerlos) retuvieron a Jiro, alejándole de Ranma todo lo posible.

–Kiamara, llévate a Ranma. Khorei, encárgate de Jiro. Iré en cinco minutos –ordenó Feng, quien se había quedado atrás para poner orden. A continuación se fue a hablar con Toikiu.

Los dos luchadores asintieron y se dispusieron a sacar a los disturbadotes de allí. Ranma y Hwong llegaron primero al vestuario y se fueron directamente al cuarto adjunto de vendajes. Kiamara quería evitar que sus dos compañeros volvieran a pelearse. Escuchó a Khorei y a Jiro entrar y quedarse donde las taquillas. Se fijó en su amigo. Ranma estaba hecho un cristo, con un chichón comenzando a formarse cerca del ojo, con la camisa de entrenamiento desgarrada y ensangrentada debido a la herida que tenía abierta en la mejilla (y suponía que era sangre de Jiro también), y con la mano derecha lesionada, o eso podía deducir por el masaje que Ranma se estaba dando en ella. Jiro no estaba mucho mejor. Había visto su aspecto fuera, era el de uno que acababa de volver de la guerra. Genji entró acompañado de Akira con el botiquín en las manos, y se dividieron entre Ranma y Jiro. Genji tendió el labio de Jiro, que parecía lo más grave, mientras que Akira se quedó limpiándole la mejilla al joven de la trenza. Feng entró un par de minutos más tarde y llamó a todos para que se reunieran en el vestuario.

Ranma se sentó lo más lejos posible de Jiro y le ignoró. Feng estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, al igual que Khorei y Hwong, quienes se habían quedado de pie junto a sus respectivos compañeros. Genji y Akira estaban a unos metros guardando botes y gasas.

–Khorei, tú ya puedes volver al entreno. Genji y Akira¿os importa dejarnos a solas un momento?  
Sin más espera, los tres hombres salieron por la puerta dejando al entrenador y a los tres luchadores dentro sumidos en silencio. Feng se les quedó mirando de brazos cruzados, especialmente a Jiro y a Ranma.

–No tengo ni la más remota ideas de qué es lo que ha pasado ahí fuera, pero está fuera de lugar. No hace ni un mes que tuvimos problemas con Nakamura y Ryu, y vais vosotros dos, que encima estáis en vuestro último año, y nos montáis esta escena. Además, podríais haberos lesionado gravemente, y estamos casi al final de la temporada. Kiamara, tú como capitán también estás incluido en esto –dijo serio echándole una mirada al aludido–. De momento, los dos os podéis ir a casa, el entrenamiento ha terminado para vosotros. Mañana Toikiu os quiere ver a las doce y media en su despacho, a los dos –recalcó–. Os aconsejo que os presentéis sino queréis tener más problemas. En cuanto al castigo –continuó dirigiéndose hacía el capitán –, Kiamara, ya sabes que en este equipo lo que le pasa a uno nos afecta a todos. Lo dejo en tus manos, pero te sugiero que no tengas mano blanda con ellos o pagaréis todos ¿entendido?

–Si, entrenador –respondió Kiamara acatando la orden asintiendo con su cabeza.

–Aparte de lo que decida Kiamara con vuestro grupo, mañana os quedaréis conmigo después de que acabe el entreno. Haremos tiempo extra por interrumpir el entrenamiento hoy. Kiamara, puedes volver con tu grupo.

Con todo dicho, salió por donde vino. Kiamara no tardó mucho en seguirle.

–Te llamo esta noche, Ranma –susurró mientras Genji y Akira entraban de nuevo para seguir curándoles las heridas–. No te pegues con él aquí dentro de nuevo ¿de acuerdo? Bastante tenemos ya. –Le vio asentir mientras empezaba a quitarse la camiseta, y decidió confiar en su amigo en que así fuera.

Dio la vuelta y volvió al entrenamiento pensando en cómo castigar a Ranma y a Jiro de parte del equipo sin que a Feng le pareciera poca cosa.

_Fin del Flashback _

–Al final Akira me vendó la mano, me curó la mejilla, y después me largué tan rápido como pude –dijo Ranma llevándose fideos a la boca con los palillos.

Estaban sentados cada uno en un sofá con la comida vietnamita encima de la mesa. La tele estaba encendida, pero no le prestaban mucha atención.

–Jo, Ranma, qué movida. Ojala hubieras podido contenerte y haber hecho caso a Kiamara… ¿Entonces fuiste a hablar con el entrenador esta mañana?

–Si.

–¿Jiro también?

–Hmmph –asintió.

–¿Y qué os ha dicho?

–Pues lo típico, que tuvo ganas de expulsarnos de los entrenamientos por una semana, pero que estando tan cerca de las finales no se lo podía permitir. Dijo que le da igual el motivo por el que nos hemos peleado, pero que íbamos a tener que encontrar una forma de poder vernos las caras cada día hasta que se acabe la temporada. Nos ha advertido que si ocurre algo que se acerque a lo de ayer dentro o fuera del tapiz, que nos iba a expulsar del equipo dándole igual si estamos en nuestro último año o con posibilidades de ganar la competición. Nos dio la opción de hablar con él por separado si así lo quisiéramos, pero yo paso, tratándose de un tema personal. Así que bueno, tendré que aguantarme y tragar a Jiro hasta que se acabe el campeonato. Ya lo he tenido que hacer esta tarde, al tener que hacer el castigo los dos solos.

–Joder, que chungo lo tienes. No te voy a decir que Jiro no se lo mereciera, porque lo que le hizo a Akane… pero eso te ha comprometido mucho con los compañeros ¿no?

–Sí, bueno, pero qué le voy a hacer. Ellos no lo entienden, porque no saben lo que realmente ha pasado, y es normal que estén enfadados. Kiamara, sin embargo, al estar al tanto de todo, me sigue tratando igual, aunque nos tenga que castigar y todo ese rollo.

–¿Y Akane como está? Quiero decir que si sabes algo más aparte de cuando la dejaste en su casa.

–No, no sé nada de ella. Como te dije antes, no quiere que la llame o que estemos en contacto, así que…

–Seguro que esto le ha afectado bastante. ¿Te importa si la llamo para ver como le va?

–¿Ahora?

–No, ahora no. Un día de estos. Es amiga mía, aunque no nos hayamos visto frecuentemente durante los últimos años.

–Como quieras, pero no me menciones, dudo que quiera saber nada de mí.

–Bueno, contando con lo de las rusas me parece lo más normal –dijo dejando su bol del fideos sobre la mesa y cogiendo su vaso de agua para beber.

–Tampoco le digas nada de lo que pasó con Jiro, porque entonces sabrá que te lo he contado, y ya me tiene de bocazas. Ya me echó la bronca en el coche diciendo que voy contando lo nuestro por ahí, cuando en realidad sólo lo he hablado realmente contigo, y sé que tú no has dicho nada. Keyko y Syuho saben algo, pero ellos no me preocupan. Todo ha sido por culpa del imbécil de Taor.

–Tranquilo, no te dejaré en mal lugar.

–Gracias.

–Sé que es difícil pensarlo ahora, pero ya verás como todo saldrá bien –intentó animarle Ukyo, queriendo ser positiva.

–Esperemos que así sea –dijo no muy convencido.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cassio: He tardado milenios en actualizar ¿verdad? Los siento mucho, pero hasta que no me animo a escribir, pues nada de nada. Estuve releyéndome la historia entera, para cambiar cosas, corregir, añadir, o quitar. Uní dos capítulos (el tercero y el cuarto, creo), y por eso hay uno menos y el capítulo 16 se repite, en vez de seguir con el 17. Espero que esta nueva entrega os haya gustado. Dejarme comentarios para saber qué os parecido, que siempre me encanta saber qué es lo que opinan mis lectores/as. Dedico el capítulo a: gabyhyatt, Demona 0, la–delin, Uzziel, Umi Cefiro, Fica, InuyKagome, Shakka DV, InuAome, kath505, Zorion, 3-CiNdy-3, clarice (gracias por meterme caña y echarme la bronca ), Amira, SONIA, Ximena, JustOneSoul, Fikiita, Meli-chan03, fer chan, AkaneKagome, ranma.akaneforever, hitoki–chan, Anyer, seluki, y Aindrea. Mil gracias por apoyarme y ser tan pacientes, aunque os saque de vuestras casillas por haceros esperar tanto. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Nota importante: Para aclarar un comentario que dejó 3-Cindy-3, Ranma no se taja de alcohol al volver cabreado a la discoteca. En realidad no bebe nada más. Los vasos vacíos, o semi vacíos que tiene delante en la barra en la historia son los vasos de otra gente, él simplemente está sentado delante. Por lo tanto, Ranma sólo se toma una copa en toda la noche antes de coger el coche y conducir a Ukyo a su casa. Quería que quedara claro para que no penséis que Ranma iba borracho conduciendo, eso nunca (aunque bueno, con una copa, dependiendo de lo que sea, uno también puede tener problemas) . Tampoco lo hagáis vosotros/as. Espero que esta mini explicación haya ayudado, y si no, dejádmelo saber.


	17. Decimoséptimo, las Oportunidades

Ya sabéis de sobra que esto no lo hago para sacar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es un entretenimiento. Todo es propiedad de Rumiko.

_**Decimoséptimo, las Oportunidades**_

_El sábado por la tarde…_

–¡Akane, el móvil, te están llamando! –Alzó la voz Yuca para que le escuchara su amiga mientras estudiaba en el sofá del salón con un cuaderno de apuntes y un libro de texto. Sobre la mesa, cerca de su bebida, el móvil de Akane vibraba encima de una revista.

–Voy, voy – se oyó desde el pasillo.

Akane apareció corriendo hacia la mesa vestida en unos simples pantalones de chándal y una camiseta. Al coger su móvil y ver el nombre de la persona que le llamaba se quedó algo sorprendida.

–¿Ukyo?

–¿Es Ukyo? –dijo alegre Yuca–. Pásamela cuando termines de hablar con ella.

Resignada, Akane dio al botón que aceptaba la llamada.

–Hola Ukyo.

–Buenas Akane… –Ukyo se mordió el labio, preguntándose cómo se tomaría Tendo la llamada–. Sé que a lo mejor te sorprende que te llame, después de una semana, pero es que quería ver como estabas. Me quedé preocupada por cómo saliste de la discoteca la otra noche.

–Ah... Estoy bien –mintió–. Aquella noche estaba bastante cabreada cuando me viste salir. ¿No te enteraste de lo que pasó? –A Akane le extrañaba que no fuera así.

–Sí, sí que me enteré. Me crucé con Jiro y fue él quien me lo dijo. –A Ukyo le dolía el tener que mencionar ese nombre, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Si hablara como si supiese lo que le había hecho el innombrable, entonces Akane deduciría que Ranma se lo había contado, y le dejaría mucho peor a sus ojos, como un verdadero bocazas–. Me dijo lo que hizo Ranma, que me pareció muy fuerte, si te soy sincera. Entiendo perfectamente que te enfadaras con él. Yo también me cabreé.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó sin entender. La llamada por sí sola había sido una sorpresa.

–Si, que cuando supe que Ranma estaba bailando con las dos lagartas rusas esas me quedé de piedra. Te juro que no entiendo cómo pudo hacerte eso. Claro está que no me quedé de brazos cruzados y fui a por él. Ojala hubieras estado ahí, porque le pegué un tirón de la trenza para separarlo de las lapas…

Akane no podía creerse lo que oía, pero acabó respondiendo.

–Pues ojalá lo hubiera visto. Gracias de todos modos.

–De nada, tía, es lo menos que se merecía. Me alegro de que le estés dando largas.

–¿En serio? –le parecía increíble que la mejor amiga de Ranma no estuviera completamente de su parte.

–Pues claro. Bueno, quiero decir que se lo hagas pasar mal por un tiempo, y si luego pues aún te interesa, siempre puedes volver con él ¿no? Yo sé que a él le gustas, pero que aún se las da de hombre soltero y cree que puede hacer lo que le dé la gana con cualquier chica. No te creas que por ser amiga suya le voy a dar la razón. Además, que las mujeres no tenemos que apoyar entre nosotras ¿no?

–Sí… –dijo Akane agradeciendo que Ukyo se hubiera puesto en su lugar–. De momento le he dicho que nos demos tiempo –dijo sintiéndose más a gusto con ella.

Recordó la noche del combate, como antes de ir a la discoteca, Ranma, Ukyo y ella pararon a cenar. Se lo pasó muy bien con los dos, pero con Ukyo descubrió que aún podían hablar de muchas cosas, fueran del pasado o de su vida actual.

–Haces bien. Le vas a dar una lección más, Akane, aparte de las que le diste en el instituto, y eso le viene muy bien. Ya es hora de que espabile.

Ukyo intentaba sonar sincera, porque no quería que Akane imaginara que sólo quería congeniar con ella por ayudar a Ranma. Akane empezó a irse a su habitación, después de haberle hecho un gesto a Yuca de que regresaría para que pudiera hablar con Ukyo antes de colgar.

–Oye Ukyo…

–Dime.

–¿Ranma no te ha contado nada más? Sobre lo que pasó aquella noche.

Ukyo se debatió por unos segundos entre si decirle la verdad o no. Al final prefirió ir de cara a pesar de las palabras de Ranma el otro día.

–Sí, sí que me lo ha contado. Lo que pasa es que Ranma no quería que te lo mencionara porque no quiere que pienses de él peor de lo que ya lo haces.

Akane sonrió tristemente.

–No me sorprende, el otro día me enfadé mucho con él por eso mismo. Aunque bueno, supongo que ya lo sabes…

–Sí, más o menos. Entiéndele también, no tienes a nadie más con quien descargarse realmente, o a quien quiera contarle sus penas.

–Tiene suerte de tenerte entonces –afirmó Akane cogiendo el móvil con más fuerza, como si aquello que acababa de pronunciar le doliera.

–Créeme, se sentía más afortunado cuando te tenía a ti –la corrigió.

Se hizo un silencio corto que Ukyo no tardó en romper.

–Espero que no pienses que me estoy metiendo entre vosotros. Ranma y tú tenéis vuestra historia, y lo que hagáis es asunto vuestro. Yo no me quiero meter en eso. Además, que Ranma no me cuenta todo lo que hacéis o no hacéis juntos. Sólo somos amigos, Akane.

–Tranquila, no siento que estés metida… En serio.

Akane se contuvo unos segundos, mordiéndose la lengua, dudando, hasta que se decidió a confesarle lo que había sentido al respecto.

–Pero si te soy sincera, si que he tenido celos de ti, al menos al principio, por estar tan cerca de Ranma siempre. Entiendo que eres su amiga y que él acuda a ti.

–Akane, no. No digas chorradas. Yo sólo soy su amiga, pero a quien quiere como a algo más es a ti. No te dejes engañar por su fachada, por dentro sigue siendo el mismo chaval que se enamoró de ti, y todavía lo está, aunque siga metiendo la pata como cuando vivíais en el Dojo. Le jodió mucho cuando lo dejasteis en el instituto, y ahora que te ha vuelto a encontrar, pues no se lo cree. El resto… siento decirte que es hombre, y que a veces piensan con lo de abajo en lugar de con la cabeza.

Ambas rieron con el comentario y la tensión que puedo haber habido desapareció.

–En fin, yo te he llamado para ver realmente como estabas y decirte que siento lo que te ha hecho el imbécil ese.

–¿Cuál de ellos? –Akane preguntó más animada, intentando tomarse el asunto lo mejor posible.

–Bueno, los dos –rió Ukyo–. Sé fuerte, y no te vengas abajo ¿eh?.

–Gracias Ukyo, te lo agradezco, de verdad. Estoy algo mejor, aunque no tan bien como te quería hacer creer al principio. Hago lo que puedo, e intento seguir con mi vida.

–Poco a poco, Akane. Aunque… ¿no has pensado en denunciar a Jiro? Yo nunca había oído que el animal ese hubiera hecho una cosa así, porque te puedo asegurar que si hubiera sido así no sería amigo nuestro, que vamos, ya no lo es.

–Ya bueno, pero si hago la denuncia no me van a creer, se creerán que me lo estoy inventando. Es todo un jaleo que prefiero evitarme. Sólo quiero olvidarme de ello y no meterme en más problemas.

–Yo creo que deberías ir a la policía, pero como quieras, la decisión es tuya. Si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy a una llamada de distancia ¿vale? Te apoyaré en lo que sea. Entiendo que no nos hayamos visto en mucho tiempo, pero ahora podríamos recuperar ese tiempo perdido ¿no crees?

–Sí, claro que sí, me anima mucho oír eso. Gracias, de verdad.

–Nada, nada, lo que haga falta. Bueno, pues cuídate mucho, y cuando quieras quedamos.

–Vale, vale. Ah, espera, que Yuca quiere hablar contigo, te la paso.

–Ok, besos.

–Hasta luego.

Akane fue hasta el salón y le dio a Yuca su móvil. Volvió a su cuarto escuchando de lejos la conversación. Se sentó en su escritorio para hacer los ejercicios que tenía que entregar mañana en clase. Pero antes de continuar se quedó pensando en la conversación que acababa de tener, mordiendo el tapón del bolígrafo. Sintió que el haber hablado con Ukyo le había venido muy bien. Era súper maja, y nunca debería de haberse sentido celosa de ella. Tampoco era aquella chica de la espátula que perseguía a Ranma por donde fuera para que se casara con ella, y eso era un completo alivio. Se sorprendió de no haber preguntado cómo se encontraba Ranma. Seguro que Ukyo le habría visto en esos días, ya que habían hablado de lo que pasó el fin de semana pasado. No sabía qué pensar respecto a Ranma. Desde aquella noche no había querido detenerse a pensar en qué hacer de ahora en adelante. Sabía que le gustaba mucho, y que se lo pasaba muy bien en su compañía. Pero después de lo ocurrido, ya no estaba tan segura de querer seguir con él. El haberle visto irse con aquellas dos mujeres era lo que había estado temiendo desde principio, y al final se había vuelto una realidad. Sabía que si hubiera sido otro hombre no se lo habría pensado dos veces, pero siendo Ranma, de quien había estado enamorada desde que era una cría… No quería ser una chica trofeo para él, ni tampoco una con la que fuera a estar temporalmente para luego olvidarse de ella. Aún así, las palabras de Ukyo decían todo lo contrario, que Ranma la amaba, que la había querido desde que vivieran juntos en el Dojo, y que a pesar de saber que la quería, seguía hiriéndola como lo había hecho en el pasado. Resopló acomodándose mejor en su silla de escritorio para prestar atención al cuaderno que tenía delante. Por el momento no había necesidad de precipitarse. Dejaría que el tiempo hablara, y entonces, ya se decidiría a actuar o no.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pasaron dos semanas desde el incidente en la discoteca y Ranma aún no había oído nada de Akane. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, nada. Empezaba a tener sus dudas, y no hacían otra cosa que carcomerle por dentro. ¿Y si Akane había decidido pasar de él? Al menos le llamaría para decirle que no quería nada más con él ¿no? Tal vez Akane había rehecho su vida a como la tenía antes de haber ido a su fiesta y estaba más cómoda sin él en ella. Por donde lo mirara, tenía la impresión de que ella no le necesitaba, y de que había sido lo suficientemente lista como para no quedarse con un ligón como él, porque a fin de cuentas, eso es lo que había sido durante los últimos meses antes de volver a verla. Podría intentar llamarla, pero estaba convencido de que no le aceptaría la llamada. Podría ir a verla, pero ella le había pedido tiempo, y él le había dicho que esperaría lo que hiciese falta. Por otro lado, no podía evitar pensar que le hubiese pasado algo, y esperaba en ese caso de que alguien le informara. Pero… ¿quién? ¿La familia Tendo, con la que no se había hablado en todos esos años? ¿Las compañeras de apartamento de Akane, a quienes no conocía realmente exceptuando a Yuca? Nadie le avisaría. Quedaría como un tonto, y se sentiría como un imbécil. Lo único que podía hacer, por mucho que le costase, era tener confianza en que Akane se pusiera en contacto con él en los próximos días.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Llegaron las vacaciones de primavera una semana más tarde, y Ranma empezaba a dar por perdida a Akane. Se estaba volviendo loco. No había escuchado nada de ella en tres semanas, y creía que si no le había llamado era porque no quería estar con él. Le inquietaba la idea de que hubiera podido encontrar a otro hombre en tan poco tiempo, pero no lo descartaba. A pesar de ello intentaba no venirse abajo por haberle fallado a la chica de sus sueños. Una parte de sí mismo también le decía que Akane había pedido un tiempo ilimitado, lo cual podían ser tres semanas, un mes y medio, o más, y él le había dicho que esperaría lo que ella necesitara. Las dudas surgían y no estaba tan seguro de que fuera a esperar meses a que Akane volviera para decirle su decisión.

Fue a visitar a su madre los días que tuvo libres sin Ukyo, a la que al final le surgieron otros planes. Nodoka estuvo encantada de tener a su hijo en casa, pero le notó distraído y raro. Acabó preguntándole si tenía algún problema o preocupación, pero Ranma no le dio importancia, diciendo que estaba simplemente cansado. Su madre no le creyó, pues intuía que se trataba de algún enredo amoroso, pero prefirió no presionarle. Ranma aprovechó la ocasión para desconectar de todo y de todos, estando lejos de la universidad, de la ciudad, del equipo, y de su grupo de amigos y amigas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sentada con sus amigas en un centro comercial tomando un batido, Akane reía con las anécdotas que Koi estaba contando de su grupo de diseño. Había pasado unas vacaciones bastantes tranquilas, quedándose los primeros días en el apartamento con Nikao, y luego pasando los últimos días en su casa de Nerima. Más de un mes había transcurrido desde que dijera adiós a Ranma y no había oído de él. Suponía que era porque ella le había dicho explícitamente que no la contactara, o así esperaba que fuera. Había notado su ausencia, más según pasaban las semanas. Al principio, había intentado volver a su vida anterior, rutinaria y sin complicaciones. Lo había hecho enfrascándose en sus estudios y en el voleibol, queriendo olvidar los malos momentos que le hizo pasar especialmente Jiro. Sus amigas se volcaron en ella, y eso le ayudó mucho. Sin ellas se habría sentido muy sola, y le habría sido mucho más difícil salir adelante.

Ranma era otro tema, sobre el cual había acabado reflexionado. Siempre volvía a la misma idea, sabía que quería estar con él, pero no estaba lo suficientemente segura de que valiese la pena. En los últimos días, cada vez que veía a parejas por la calle cogidas de la mano, o películas en las que los protagonistas acababan juntos, se acordaba de Ranma sin poder evitarlo. Su intuición le decía que el hombre al que quería estaba en aquellos momentos frustrado, esperando saber de ella, enfadándose por dejarle de lado, por hacerle pagar lo que se merecía. Tendría que llamarle o quedar con él pronto, si no quería que se olvidase totalmente de ella. Ahí estaba la cuestión, tenía que ponerse en contacto con Ranma, pero no se animaba hacerlo. Las chicas le habían dado las buenas y las malas razones que el volver a salir con él suponían, y ella las había escuchado y digerido en su cabeza. Si le daba una segunda oportunidad, esperaba que él pusiera todo de su parte para que la relación funcionara. Ella ya le había dicho lo que quería, y se lo volvería a repetir si hacia falta. Se arriesgaba a que Ranma le rompiera el corazón de nuevo, pero si no lo intentaba… puede que se lo reprochara en el futuro. Una oportunidad más, y si no salía bien, entonces debería de olvidarse de él costara lo que costara. Decidió darse unos días para convencerse de que hacía lo correcto, y para darse valor en el caso de que Ranma hubiera cambiado de opinión y ya no quisiera nada con ella.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En la cafetería de la Universidad Gaukin, una semana y media después de las vacaciones, Ranma y Ukyo se tomaban un refresco en unas de las mesas pegadas a la ventana en el segundo piso. Habían empezando hablando de la clase que habían terminado apenas unos quince minutos antes, quejándose de los trabajos que ya les había mandado la profesora. Saltando de un tema a otro, Ranma dejó caer el nombre de Akane en referencia a una cena de gala que tendría lugar el próximo mes relacionado con los mejores atletas de cada deporte de la universidad. Ukyo, como era de suponer, le preguntó si sabía algo de ella. Ranma negó con la cabeza, mirando fijamente el vaso que sujetaba con la mano.

–Voy a ir a verla –dijo tras un pequeño silencio, decidido.

–Buena suerte –se limitó a responder su amiga echándose hacia atrás para apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla cruzándose de brazos.

Ranma fingió reírse ante esas palabras.

–No puedo estar esperando eternamente a que se decida a hablarme. Estoy harto de esperar y de no saber cómo está o si quiere algo conmigo.

–Ranma, no ha pasado tanto tiempo. ¿Un mes? ¿Un mes y medio?

–Más de un mes y medio –confirmó él.

–Bueno, pues mes y medio. Ni que hubieran pasado años –levantó las cejas para darle a entender que estaba exagerando con su actitud.

–Ya, pero es que para mí han sido como años. Iré a verla y ver qué plan hay. Al fin y a cabo, sólo hay dos respuestas posibles: que no quiere verme ni en pintura, o que quiere que volvamos juntos.

–No seas tan extremista –Ukyo alargó uno de sus brazos para coger su lata y pegarle un pequeño sorbo antes de continuar–. Akane te ha pedido tiempo, y deberías de dárselo. Yo de ti no iría allí de ofendido, ni tampoco de gallito. Te has merecido estar en esta situación por hacer el capullo en una discoteca con dos chicas que no eran "tu novia" –le apuntó con el dedo índice para darle énfasis a sus palabras–, así que no esperes que ella te responda en blanco o negro, porque lo probable es que aún lo vea todo gris. No puedes exigirle nada, en todo caso eres tú el que deberías arrastrarte a sus pies.

–Ya, bueno, pero es que esto me está matando. No puedo dejar de pensar de ella. ¿Sabes como dicen que uno valora algo cuando lo ha perdido? –preguntó en voz baja mirándola a los ojos.

Ukyo asintió a punto de sonreír, escuchando a su amigo hablar de una forma tan madura, aceptando su propia realidad.

–Pues así me siento –prosiguió Ranma–. Ahora que no está conmigo me siento… me siento como vacío. No sé si me entiendes, tal vez suene muy melodramático, pero es la verdad.

–Te entiendo perfectamente –se apresuró a contestar su amiga–. Yo también me he sentido así alguna vez, y se pasa mal –dijo bebiendo de su refresco–. ¿Entonces seguro que vas a ir a verla?

–Si, tengo que hacerlo, aunque sólo sea para ver como está, o para recordarle que existo.

Ranma miró por la ventana, tratando de imaginar qué sucedería cuando se presentara ante su puerta.

–Pues si vas, no la presiones –aconsejó Ukyo–. De todos modos, juegas con algo a tu favor, y es que sabes, o asumes, que Akane sigue sintiendo algo por ti, porque si no habría roto contigo definitivamente, y eso no lo ha hecho todavía.

–Si, es verdad…pero aún así… no sé. Tengo que hacer lo que sea para recuperarla. El que haya pasado tanto tiempo es mala señal, y no quiero que pase más, no quiero que me olvide.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ranma esperó hasta el sábado por la tarde para presentarse en el apartamento de Akane. No la llamó ni le mandó ningún mensaje, quería ante todo ver qué reacción tenía al verle después de todo ese tiempo. Había mirado en Internet la hora de su partido de voleibol, para asegurarse de no ir en el momento equivocado. Sólo esperaba que estuviera en su piso. Al no haber un sitio de aparcamiento en la calle de Akane, dejó su coche en la calle paralela, a la vuelta de la manzana. Nunca había estado en su apartamento, lo más lejos a lo que llegó fue el portal aquella tórrida noche en que le puso a ciento veinte por hora. Recordó la escena con pesar, el cómo se habían besado, tocado, movido. La había deseado tanto aquella noche, y aún la deseaba, con todo su ser. Rezaba para que su visita sirviese de algo y no para volver a casa descompuesto y sin novia.

Para entrar en el portal se necesitaba una llave o llamar por el interfono. Pulsó el botón de un bajo y se hizo pasar por un vecino al que nadie abría en su casa porque el interfono no funcionaba. No tuvo que explayarse mucho, porque oyó el sonido que le dejaba abrir la puerta y entró en el portal como si a la persona a la que había hablado no le importara mucho lo que le contase. Se fue directo a los buzones para saber y asegurarse del piso y la puerta de Akane. Cuarta planta, puerta B. Se detuvo unos segundos ante el espejo de la entrada, cerciorándose de que su imagen era la que quería. Se había vestido para resultarle atractivo a Akane, aunque sin pasarse, con unos vaqueros oscuros, zapatos, una camisa clara y su chaqueta americana de sport negra. Giró para tomar el ascensor, preparándose mentalmente para enfrentar cualquier cosa, fuera buena o mala. Un minuto después estaba delante de la puerta con la letra B encima del marco. Tomó aire y presionó el timbre. Se escucharon los pasos de una persona acercándose, y Ranma notó su pulso a mil ante la idea de ver a su chica por fin. Pero quien le abrió la puerta fue otra persona, Yuca, que se quedó sorprendida al lado de la puerta.

–¡Ranma! ¡Hombre, cuánto tiempo! No esperaba verte por aquí.

"Vaya forma de decirme que no soy bienvenido" pensó Ranma.

–Hola Yuca, ¿qué tal? ¿Está Akane?

Yuca ladeó la cabeza cuando le escuchó preguntar por su amiga.

–Pues la verdad es que no, ha salido.

Ranma se quedó parado, sin saber qué decir. Yuca se fijó en el gesto y se apresuró a informarle.

­–Pero no tardará en llegar, o eso me dijo. ¿Quieres pasar a esperarla? –dijo en un tono más amistoso.

–Pues si no te importa… ­–Ranma agradeció que Yuca no le hubiera crucificado en el acto, pues intuía que estaba puesta al tanto de todo lo que había pasado.

–No, claro que no. Pasa, pasa –le abrió más la puerta y se echó a un lado–. Sólo estamos yo y Nikao, así que esto está bastante tranquilo. Pasa al salón. Ahora mismo estoy contigo.

Ranma pasó el recibidor y se encontró con un salón pequeño pero coqueto, llego de detalles femeninos y acogedores. Varios cuadros de paisajes decoraban las paredes color crema, el sofá y los cojines eran de tonos cálidos, las plantas refulgían en las esquinas con un verde vigoroso y fresco, una estantería contenía libros de texto usados, libros, revistas, un pequeño equipo de música, varios marcos con fotografías, y unas pequeñas decoraciones. La mesita baja también tenía algunos artículos desperdigados por su superficie. La gran ventana de enfrente de puerta corrediza tenía echada una cortina semi translúcida que permitía entrar parte de la luz de media tarde. Se quedó parado un momento detrás el sofá grande, mirándolo todo, intentando absorber todo lo que tuviera que ver con Akane. Al cabo de un rato, terminó sentándose en un lateral del sofá más grande.

Yuca se fue a la habitación de Nikao, quien tenía la puerta un poco entreabierta y la música puesta a un volumen normal. Tocó con los nudillos un par de veces y se asomó por detrás de la puerta, para ver a su compañera escribiendo en una libreta sentada encima de la cama. Se acercó cuando le vio asentir para que entrara mientras terminaba de escribir una última frase.

–Adivina quién ha venido… – le picó Yuca sentándose al lado de ella.

–No me he enterado, con la música y escribiendo... ­­–contestó levantando su boli para enseñarle.

Yuca se acercó a su amiga y le susurró en voz baja el nombre.

–Venga ya, no me lo puedo creer. Después de lo que le hizo a Akane, y dejar que le pasara lo otro también ­–dijo indignada Nikao irguiéndose un poco más.

–Si, ni más ni menos. Le he dejado pasar a esperarla –Yuca hizo una ademán viendo que la iba a interrumpir–. Quiero ver que va a pasar –añadió sonriendo–. Creo que ha venido porque quiere recuperarla. Akane le ha dado largas un buen tiempo, y supongo que piensa que la está perdiendo.

–Pues seguramente. No sé si a Akane le hará gracia el encontrárselo aquí. ¿Crees que debemos avisarla con un mensaje o algo?

Nikao dejó su libreta y el boli a un lado para después sentarse al lado de Yuca con las piernas al borde de la cama.

–No, tía, mejor no meterse. Además, así veremos la reacción de todo el mundo.

Nikao hizo un gesto como de no estar muy convencida, pero no dijo nada.

–¿Vienes a saludarle? Ya os conocéis ¿verdad? –Yuca tiró de Nikao para que la acompañara–. Pero no seas borde con él ¿vale?, que lo sea Akane si ella quiere.

–¿Y de qué voy a hablar yo con él? –se quejó Nikao echándose hacia atrás.

–Ah, vamos, no es para tanto. Cualquier cosa valdrá. Pero no menciones con quien ha salido Akane ¿vale? Mejor que sea una sorpresa ¿no? –le hizo un guiño de forma cómplice.

–De acuerdo –se rindió Nikao–, aunque no sé si le reconocerá. Akane dijo que le había visto muy cambiado.

–Pues aún mejor –contestó sonriendo y poniéndose de pie.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron al salón, Nikao a saludar a Ranma en el salón, y Yuca para hacer de buena anfitriona.

–¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Agua, té, zumo, Coca-Cola? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Ranma.

–Un té, por favor.

–Yo Coca-Cola –añadió Nikao sentándose al lado del invitado.

–Perfecto. Ahora vuelvo –y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Nikao y Ranma empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales, como del tiempo o las pasadas vacaciones. Yuca llegó unos minutos más tarde con las bebidas, uniéndose a la conversación. Pasaron así cerca de veinte minutos, hablando de la universidad y de deporte, hasta que se oyó el sonido de las llaves en la puerta.

–Ya están aquí –dijo Nikao dejando su vaso sobre la mesa baja y dándose la vuelta.

A Ranma no se le escapó ese 'están' en plural, lo que indicaba que Akane venía con alguien más; mujer u hombre, estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Yuca y Ranma también se volvieron y vieron entrar a una Akane vestida de calle acompañada de un hombre con el que estaba hablando y riendo.

­–¡Hola chicas! –saludó Akane por encima del hombro aún hablando con su compañero, dejando su abrigo en el colgador de la entrada y su bolso en la pequeña mesa del recibidor.

El hombre también las saludó alegremente sin apenas mirar hacia el salón, y las compañeras de piso no tardaron en responderles de igual forma, sin dar pista de quien estaba sentado con ellas.

–Hey, Akane, voy al baño, que no puedo aguantarme más. Ahora vengo –dijo el chico yéndose por el pasillo con prisa sin entretenerse.

–Vale –respondió Akane aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ninguno de los recién llegados se percató de que había un invitado en el apartamento. No fue hasta que Akane se dio la vuelta para encarar el salón que se fijó en quien estaba ahí. Su cara fue primero de sorpresa y después de confusión, como si Ranma fuese una aparición. El corazón le dio un vuelco. La sonrisa se le fue del rostro paulatinamente mientras le miraba, primero a él y luego a sus compañeras. Ranma, que se había puesto de pie nada más verlos entrar, se quedó mirando el pasillo por el que se había ido el otro inquilino, haciendo sus propias cábalas en cuanto a su presencia allí. De pronto sintió que sobraba, por interrumpirla y entrometerse en su vida así de improvisto sin avisarla o por sentirse desplazado al haberla visto volver con otro hombre, eso ya no lo sabía.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Akane algo brusca.

Ranma achinó los ojos, mirándola más fijamente ante aquel recibimiento.

–Bueno, ya veo por qué no me has llamado –le contestó con sorna.

Miró hacia abajo, hacia Nikao y Yuca, quienes aún sentadas, se habían quedado mudas.

–Chicas, creo que me he equivocado al venir. Un placer hablar con vosotras.

Ranma salió de entre los sofás y se dirigió a la puerta, decidido a irse de allí. Empezaba a tener más que claro por qué Akane no le había contactado en todo ese tiempo, era evidente, ya había encontrado a otra persona, a otro hombre con quien olvidarse de él. Pasó al lado de Akane en dirección a la puerta y sintió su mano sobre su brazo.

–Ranma, espera… ¿te vas a ir así, después de haberte presentado aquí sin decirme nada? –Ranma se detuvo pero no la miró–. Sé lo que estás pensando…

Akane había visto como Ranma se había quedado mirando el pasillo, y tras sus cortantes palabras sumó dos más dos y supo que pensaba que estaba con su acompañante.

–Akane, déjalo, no tienes que explicarme nada. Está más que claro que ya no quieres saber nada de mí, aunque me habría ayudado que me lo dijeras para no esperar como un gilipollas – dijo entre dientes, resentido, quitando el brazo de Akane de su antebrazo.

–¿En serio que está claro, Ranma? –le preguntó ella frunciendo una ceja, no gustándole su conducta.

–¿Ranma? –preguntó extrañado el hombre que volvía del baño.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado. Ranma se giró despacio, con una mirada mordaz en el rostro.

–¿Nos conocemos? –preguntó con una voz de pocos amigos. Lo que menos necesitaba era una broma.

–Ya decía yo que no podías andar muy lejos de Akane… –dijo el hombre sonriendo.

–¿Cómo? –contestó descolocado.

Ranma se fijó más en el nuevo inquilino prestando atención, intentando saber de qué le sonaba su cara. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro, y lo llevaba largo a la altura de los hombros, con un flequillo desordenado. Sus ojos eran marrones y algo rasgados. Llevaba unas cadenas en el cuello, e iba vestido como cualquier hombre joven de ciudad, aunque con un estilo más informal.

–¿Tú tampoco me reconoces? Pensaba que Akane me estaba gastando una broma en el aeropuerto, pero ya veo que no, que me veis muy cambiado después de tanto tiempo.

–Ranma, este es… –empezó Akane para presentárselo.

En ese momento a Ranma se le pasó fugazmente por la mente la imagen de ese niño-adolescente al que ayudaron cuando aún iban al instituto.

–¿Shinnosuke? –preguntó incrédulo.

–Pues claro, quien si no, jaja. Tío, cuánto tiempo, cómo me alegra verte –se acercó a Ranma y le dio un abrazo para saludarle.

Ranma miró a Akane confundido, no entendiendo nada. Respondió al saludo y se quedó anonadado en medio de la entrada.

–Jo, Akane, no me habías dicho que habías vuelto con Ranma, pillina –le dio con el dorso de su mano en el brazo, de forma cariñosa.

Akane se puso colorada, y Yuca y Nikao estaban conteniendo la risa como podían.

–Pero entonces… –dijo Ranma perdido mirando de Shinnosuke a Akane y de vuelta a Shinnosuke.

–Shinnosuke ha tenido que venir a Tokio para asistir a una conferencia y de paso ha venido a verme –explicó Akane.

Antes de dejar a nadie más hablar­:

–Si nos perdonáis un momento –dijo dirigiéndose a todos cogiendo a Ranma del brazo y abriendo la puerta del apartamento–, ahora volvemos. Ranma ven –tiró de él para que la siguiera.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ambos y Shinnosuke se quedó con cara póker.

–¿Me he perdido algo? –preguntó a Yuca y a Nikao que no paraban de sonreír.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –Akane se giró en redondo en el pasillo para quedar de cara a Ranma con las manos en las caderas.

–¿Shinnosuke? Si que ha cambiado el chico… Al menos ahora parece tener mejor memoria ­–dijo Ranma rascándose la cabeza.

–Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta –fue directa.

Ranma no le prestó atención.

–No sabía que aún os seguíais viendo, o que manteníais el contacto.

La miró de arriba abajo, percatándose por primera vez de su atuendo: unos vaqueros que se ajustaban como un guante a sus caderas combinado con un jersey fino color morado que no le hacía de menos a su busto. Unas botas altas oscuras completaban la imagen.

–Hemos conservado nuestra amistad, no como con otros –dijo fanfarrona viendo como le daba el repaso.

–Hey, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? –se ofendió mirándola de nuevo a la cara sabiendo que era el aludido.

–Nada, ¿vale? –Akane intentó evitar responder–. Shinno es sólo un buen amigo.

–¿Y algo más tal vez? –Ranma se la devolvió con el mismo tono de voz que ella había empleado segundos antes, picándola aposta.

–¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –le retó, no dejando amedrentarse.

Ranma se quedó callado, no queriendo creer que entre su querida Akane y Shinnosuke había habido algo más que una amistad.

–Sí –respondió rotundo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Akane no aguantó mantener el rostro serio, y sonrió ante la curiosidad de Ranma.

–Dios, eres incorregible ­–se llevó una mano a la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

–Entonces, ¿os habéis liado alguna vez? –Insistió Ranma–. Allí en Ryugenzawa te tiró los tejos…

–¿Pero te estás oyendo? Nos estamos desviando de la conversación. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vamos, que os enrollasteis –dijo esta vez con menos gracia.

Akane se volvió a poner seria. No quería que Ranma la liara con cosas del pasado que no tenían nada que ver con la situación actual.

–Ranma, ya vale. No estamos aquí para discutir eso. Si no me dices qué has venido a hacer, te dejo aquí plantado. Y me dará igual cerrarte la puerta en la cara, así que habla.

Ranma dejó pasar esa mini amenaza y decidió ir en serio.

–¿Acaso no es evidente por qué estoy aquí?

Akane se quedó callada ante tal indirecta, sin poder apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos que la volvían a hechizar como antaño.

–Te echo de menos –dijo Ranma con una voz sincera y profunda.

Un silencio los envolvió, mientras el corazón de Akane se aceleraba al oír esa confesión de sus labios.

–¿Por qué no me has llamado? –le reprendió Ranma–. Han pasado casi dos meses desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Akane tardó en contestar.

–Ranma, no es tan fácil de explicar. Iba a llamarte… –empezó a explicarse, pero él la interrumpió.

–¿Cuándo? Estoy harto de esperarte –le espetó entre molesto y herido.

Ranma supo de inmediato que se había pasado al decir aquellas últimas palabras, y entendió perfectamente que Akane se las tomara a mal.

–¿Esperarme? ¡Pues si no puedes esperarme, vete! ¡Vete ahora mismo! –alzó la voz ella apartándose a un lado para dejarle pasar por el pasillo, pero Ranma no se movió.

–A ver, no, me has interpretado mal. No quería decirlo de esa forma –levantó las manos de forma tranquilizadora, no queriendo que se pelearan.

Akane suspiró mirando al suelo, pasándose una mano por el cuello, masajeándolo. De un segundo a otro Ranma había conseguido ponerla nerviosa y después enfadarla, ¿acaso era tan vulnerable a su presencia?

–Dijiste que me esperarías lo que hiciera falta, que esta vez no ibas a perderme. Esas fueron tus palabras –le recordó más calmada cruzándose de brazos.

–Y son ciertas, no quiero perderte –reafirmó–. Pero lo que quería decir es que no puedo esperarte así, sin saber de ti, sin saber si estás jugando conmigo, sin saber si ya has encontrado a alguien más. He intentado respetar por todos los medios lo que me pediste, Akane. Pero ya no puedo más.

Ranma lo echó todo fuera, para que no quedara nada en su interior, intentando ser lo más honesto posible con ella. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese con tal de tenerla de vuelta con él.

Akane no dijo nada, simplemente se le quedó mirando, pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Puede que él tuviera razón. Abrió la boca para responderle, pero Ranma se adelantó.

–Akane, estoy muerto de arrepentimiento por lo que pasó, de verdad, pero eso ya no puedo cambiarlo. Sólo puedo controlar lo que pase de aquí en adelante.

Akane sabía que no mentía, sus ojos cobalto lo decían todo. Si bien intentaba mostrarse seguro y tranquilo, su voz y sus ojos dejaban ver que eso no era más que una fachada.

–He venido para que me digas si quieres estar conmigo o no, es así de simple.

Akane cerró sus ojos ante aquellas palabras que había sonado a ultimátum.

–Simple… –repitió ella en un susurro abriendo los ojos–. Simple lo será para ti, Ranma. Me has hecho mucho daño.

–Ya lo sé –su rostro cambió a uno consternado a la vez que se acercaba un poco más a ella.

–Si, ya lo sabes –dijo ella sin convencimiento, no creyendo que él supiera de verdad lo que le había hecho sufrir.

Ranma notó su distanciamiento y se quedó sin argumentos. Desesperado, le pidió que le dijera qué era lo que tenía que hacer para que volvieran a estar juntos.

–¿Y qué quieres qué haga, Akane? Ya te pedí perdón, y he esperado bastante tiempo ciñéndome a lo que me pediste. No he estado con nadie más en estos dos meses, si es lo que te preocupa, ni me he liado ni acostado con nadie. Mis amigos son testigos de ello. También he reflexionado sobre lo que pasó, como me dijiste, y sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. Sé que tengo que ser más atento contigo, y contar contigo para las cosas que hagamos juntos. ¿Qué quieres qué haga? ¿Quieres que me ponga de rodillas y te suplique? ¿Es eso?

Sin pensarlo, Ranma se arrodilló en el pasillo. Se apoyó sobre su trasero y apartó los laterales de su chaqueta para que no le molestasen en aquella posición. Akane intentó detenerle con un "¿Qué haces?" pero fue demasiado lenta.

–Ya me tienes de rodillas, ¿qué quieres qué haga? Quiero estar contigo, Akane. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

–¿Qué haces tonto? ¡Levántate! –le ordenó ella sin querer alzar la voz intentando cogerle de un brazo para hacer que se pusiera de pie, mirando por encima del hombro por si algún vecino o sus propias compañeras se acercaban a hacer de espectadores.

Ranma la apartó, quedándose como estaba.

–Dímelo, por favor –le suplicó él–. Dime qué he de hacer. Dame otra oportunidad, no haré que te arrepientas.

–Ranma, por favor, ponte de pie. Estás montando una escena que no es necesaria –le rogó ella por encima, mirándole sin saber cómo hacer que se detuviera en su locura.

–Dímelo. No me voy a levantar hasta que me lo digas. No me iré hasta que me contestes.

Ranma la agarró por detrás de las rodillas y la acercó, quedando su cabeza a la altura del vientre de ella. Los pies de Akane quedaron en el hueco que dejaban sus muslos. Tuvo que apoyar sus manos en sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio. Bajó la cabeza para mirarle.

–¿Y si te digo que no, que no quiero estar contigo?

Akane se propuso contrariarle, no sólo por el numerito que estaba montando, sino también para ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar

–¿De verdad no quieres estar conmigo? –preguntó atónito, como si no lo hubiera esperado.

–No –dijo ella de la forma más creíble posible.

Ranma frunció las cejas sin dejar de mirarla.

–No te creo –respondió asiéndola de las caderas para acercarla más.

Akane no supo qué hacer, estaba a punto de perder la compostura y caer rendida a sus pies, literalmente. Alzó sus ojos y miró hacia otro lado, ignorándole sin decir nada más,

Ranma, al ver que le rehuía la mirada, bajó la cabeza dándose cuenta por primera vez de que Akane podía ir en serio, de que tal vez no quería volver junto a él. Elevó de nuevo sus ojos azules, que estaban confusos, angustiados por poder perderla definitivamente, ansiando convencerla.

–Si realmente no quieres que estemos juntos… –no se atrevió a seguir–. No puede ser, no puedes haberte olvidado de mí tan pronto. Si es así, encontraré la forma de que vuelvas a quererme –bajó la cabeza y apoyó su frente en su vientre–. Akane, yo desde el instituto he sentido algo por ti, siempre, unas veces más, otras menos, pero siempre has estado ahí detrás, hurgando en mi corazón –suspiró y continuó hablando–. Hay muchas veces en las que pienso que estos años habrían sido distintos si tú hubieras estado a mi lado. Quiero que estés conmigo, para sacar lo mejor de mí…

A Akane se le empezaron a empañar los ojos al oírle decir que siempre había estado en su corazón.

­–…para que recuperemos el tiempo perdido, para que sigamos conociéndonos de nuevo, para que… –continuó Ranma sin descanso.

Akane asomó una tímida sonrisa y empezó a hablar en bajito.

–Sólo tienes que respetarme, y como bien has dicho, contar conmigo. No te vayas con otras, no me hagas sentir como si lo que tenemos fuera algo temporal, porque eso me mata, Ranma….

Ranma se calló de golpe al escucharla. Miró hacia arriba y se fijó en cómo seguía moviendo los labios, hablándole, diciéndole lo que debía hacer. No estaba todo perdido, Akane quería estar con él.

–…Hazme formar parte de tu mundo, hazme sentirme cómoda contigo todo el tiempo, y no sólo cuando estamos solos. Háblame siempre, porque aunque pueda interpretar tus gestos o tu forma de actuar, tus palabras siempre me ayudarán a comprenderte mejor. Yo también pondré de mi parte y seré más sincera, y hablaré contigo si algo me molesta, en vez de callármelo como en la discoteca. Sé que se podría haber evitado parte de lo que pasó si yo te hubiera dicho que estaba incómoda aquella noche. Simplemente quiero que me quieras como yo te quiero a ti.

Ranma se sintió como un sueño, como si lo que acababa de pasar no fuera real.

–Lo haré, Akane, lo haré –dijo él emocionado abrazándola por la cintura, y pegando el lateral de su cabeza a su cuerpo, contento de saber que Akane le daba otra oportunidad.

Akane puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y le acarició el pelo, medio sonriendo por cómo la abrazaba, como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, con ganas, no queriendo dejarla ir.

–No te merezco –dijo él cuando sintió el tacto de sus dedos sobre su nuca.

Ranma se separó y la miró intensamente, hacia arriba, como si fuera su propia diosa, a la que estuviera venerando.

–Gracias –la besó en el estómago–. Gracias, Akane –aspiró el aroma de ella, llenándose de él. Se quedaron unos largos segundos en aquella posición.

–Ha sido muy halagador pero ¿quieres seguir de rodillas toda la tarde? –dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

–Hasta que tú me digas.

–Anda, ven, baka –le hizo ponerse de pie cogiéndole por debajo de uno sus brazos.

Una vez de pie, Ranma se sacudió las rodilleras de los pantalones.

–Nunca pensé que llegaras a hacer algo así, has sido como mi Romeo particular. Sólo te faltaban las flores, y algún que otro verso –expresó Akane entre sorprendida y complacida.

–Bueno, al menos ha valido para algo. Ven aquí, quiero abrazarte –dijo encerrándola entre sus brazos. La miró a la cara, acariciándole una mejilla, embelesado mientras lo hacía, como si Akane fuera a romperse.

–Eres hermosa –susurró mientras se miraban.

Sus mejillas refulgieron de color, y Akane enterró su cara en el cuello de Ranma para esconder su reacción. Se quedaron así un buen rato, abrazados, disfrutando del calor del otro, del contacto anhelado.

Akane decidió poner en práctica lo que había dicho segundos antes, y le habló a Ranma de algo que le había preocupado si llegaba el momento de volver a estar con él.

–Ranma, yo… yo quiero hablar de más cosas contigo. Tal vez ahora no sea el momento, porque está Shinnosuke aquí, y no es plan de robarle tiempo, ya que se va mañana por la mañana. Pero sí que quiero explicarte más cosas, porque te iba a llamar un día de estos, pero te has adelantado. Quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decir. Yo quiero estar contigo, pero me lo quiero tomar con mucha más calma. Si no puedes respetar eso…

En un impulso, para hacerle comprender, Akane se puso de puntillas y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros. Le besó muy brevemente en los labios, como una caricia suspirada. Se separó lentamente y le miró a los ojos.

–Por ahora sólo puedo ofrecerte eso, Ranma, nada más.

Ranma, a pesar de haberse quedado pasmado, respondió al instante.

–Tranquila, Akane, lo haremos como tú quieras. Seguiré el ritmo que tú marques, en serio. Yo tampoco tengo prisa –. Le cogió las manos con las suyas, rozándole con los pulgares levemente en el dorso–. No tenemos que besarnos ni tocarnos si es a lo que te refieres –"aunque me pese" dijo su conciencia–, ni haremos nada que tú no quieras hacer. Hablaremos cuando quieras, y te escucharé lo que haga alta. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, a tu lado.

–Está bien entonces –dijo ella más tranquila, sintiéndose más ligera.

Había dado el paso de dejar a Ranma volver a entrar en su vida, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esta vez todo saliera bien, sin malos entendidos, sin imprevistos, sin peleas, y sin situaciones tensas como las que habían vivido. Se quedaron en silencio cogidos de las manos.

–Bueno, pues no te entretengo más, creo que ya lo he hecho bastante.

–Para nada, yo también creo que ha valido la pena –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Te llamo un día de estos para quedar, o prefieres llamarme tú? –preguntó sonriendo por la comisura de los labios.

–¿Por qué no te vienes a cenar con nosotros? A Shinnosuke le haría ilusión después de tanto tiempo sin verte.

–¿No te importa? –Lo cierto era que no quería separarse de Akane.

–No, claro que no. Es más, prefiero que vengas, podremos recordar viejos tiempos juntos.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del apartamento de Akane, la cabeza de Shinnosuke asomándose. Ranma y Akane se volvieron, soltándose las manos al instante, como si les hubieran pillado haciendo algo que no debían.

–Perdonad que os interrumpa chicos, pero te están llamando por teléfono, Akane.

–Ah –dijo ella empezando a andar hacia su piso. Cogió de la mano a Ranma y se dirigió a su amigo– Shinno, le he dicho a Ranma que se venga a cenar con nosotros, ¿no te importa verdad?

Shinnosuke sonrió abriendo más la puerta para dejarles pasar.

–Por supuesto que no. En realidad, iba a sugerir que se viniera.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cassio: ¡Un capítulo más, por fin! Lo cierto es que no sé como me está quedando la historia, porque va saliendo a trompicones. ¿Qué os ha parecido ver a Shinnosuke? Más vale que recordéis quién es, todo fan de Ranma tiene que saberlo, jaja. En el manga aparece en una de mis partes preferidas (y la versión del anime también está muy chula). Dejarme comentarios para saber qué os parecido, que siempre me encanta saber qué es lo que opinan mis lectores/as. Dedico el capítulo a: Straberry Fields (Ximena), AkaneKagome, BABY SONY, Clarice, LunaChibaTsukino, InuyKagome, Aindrea, Shakka, Anyer, Seluki, Bonnie, y Danae. Gracias también a aquellos que me leéis y que esperáis mis actualizaciones con tanta paciencia. See you in the next chapter!


	18. Decimoctavo, las Verdades

Ya sabéis de sobra que esto no lo hago para sacar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es un entretenimiento. Todo es propiedad de Rumiko.

_**Decimoctavo, las Verdades**_

La cena con Shinnosuke resultó ser un total éxito. Fueron a comer a uno de los restaurantes de moda del centro, al que pudieron acudir gracias a la reserva que había hecho Akane con anterioridad, y tras informar de que serían tres en lugar de dos. Se divirtieron y rieron como niños, recordando los viejos tiempos que pasaron en Ryugenzawa. Ranma y Shinnosuke hablaron bastante, poniéndose al día respecto a sus vidas, mientras una sonriente Akane les observaba y daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida.

Shinno, como le llamaba cariñosamente Akane, les acabó preguntando a ambos sobre su relación. La pareja en un primer momento se quedó sin habla, sin saber realmente qué contestar. Hasta que Akane se las ingenió para contarle la historia de ambos, aunque no la versión completa: que se habían vuelto a reencontrar hacía unos meses y que desde entonces no se habían separado. Ranma le siguió el juego, actuando como si fuesen una pareja que estuviese en la flor de su relación, cuando la verdad era que se habían vuelto a rejuntar aquella misma tarde. Miraba a Akane intensamente, aliviado y sumamente contento de estar a su lado. Sonreía cuando la veía ruborizarse, y le cogía la mano alguna que otra vez cuando los camareros se llevaban sus platos y les traían otros. Al final, viendo lo bien que se lo estaban pasando, decidieron ir a un karaoke cercano, sugerencia de Ranma, para tomar un par de copas y echarse algunas risas más si se atrevían a cantar.

No se quedaron hasta muy tarde. Shinnosuke se iba al día siguiente temprano por la mañana, y no quería llegar destrozado al aeropuerto. Ranma los llevó en su coche hasta el apartamento de Akane, y subió con ellos hasta la misma puerta. Shinnosuke y él se despidieron, prometiendo volverse a ver la próxima vez. Después le llegó el turno a Akane.

–¿Quieres pasar? –le preguntó ella viendo que se había quedado parada en la puerta y Ranma fuera en el pasillo. No quería que él pensara que le estaba echando, aunque lo cierto era que tenía ganas de irse a dormir y recuperar energías.

–No, no hace falta. A menos que tengas pensado hacer algo interesante conmigo esta noche –bromeó él sonriendo de forma traviesa.

–Por supuesto que no, tonto… –Le dio con la mano en el hombro, sonriendo también, pero diciéndole con los ojos que no fuera de listo.

–Ya lo sé, estaba bromeando –se apoyó con la espalda en el marco de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos–. ¿Vas a ir mañana con Shinnosuke al aeropuerto?

–Sí –asintió–. Nikao nos va llevar. Me hace un pequeño favor. Lo malo es que hay que levantarse temprano –torció el gesto. La idea de levantarse temprano un domingo la disgustaba, y con razón.

–Si quieres yo os puedo llevar, si no quieres molestar a Nikao –se ofreció Ranma, a quien madrugar tampoco le hacía gracia. Pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por Akane.

–No, no hace falta, de verdad. Además, que se lo avisé con tiempo. No te preocupes. Si quieres hacer de chofer, yo te daré trabajo de aquí en adelante –dijo en tono juguetón–, como no tengo coche… –levantó las manos en señal de que estaba gafada sin un vehículo propio.

–No es para tanto, ya verás como una vez te pongas a trabajar te podrás comprar uno, y mientras tanto, no me molesta ser tu chofer. Significará que te tendré cerca de mí –esta vez sus labios se curvaron de forma seductora.

–Vale, pues serás mi chofer entonces –dijo sonriendo.

Akane se había quedado de pie delante de la puerta, con el pomo cogido entre las manos a su espalda, balanceándose un poco hacia adelante y atrás.

–¿Te apetece que nos veamos mañana? –preguntó ilusionada ladeando la cabeza, deseando que le dijera que sí–. A media mañana he quedado con una compañera de clase para terminar un trabajo que tenemos que entregar esta semana, pero por la tarde estoy libre.

Ranma sonrió afirmando con el mentón. Sacó sus manos de los bolsillos acercándose a ella, y la cogió por la cintura. Akane se pegó a la puerta, no porque le rehuyera, sino porque le ponía nerviosa el tenerle tan cerca. Ella quería su espacio, pero si Ranma no le daba un margen, se iba a volver todo muy complicado. A pesar de ello, prefirió no decir nada.

–Por supuesto que quiero verte mañana. ¿Después de dos meses separados crees que voy a rechazar el estar contigo? –arqueó una ceja por si le creía capaz.

–Lo decía por si tenías que estudiar o por si tienes algún examen. A lo mejor habías hecho otros planes… –aclaró desviando sus ojos hacia otro lado.

–Aprovecharé para repasar las asignaturas por la mañana, y no, no he hecho otros planes.

Ranma la quiso ir a besar en los labios, y Akane los apartó un poco, haciendo que la besara en la comisura de la boca. Se quedaron quietos cuando notaron la discordancia. Ranma se separó lentamente unos centímetros, abriendo los ojos ligeramente.

–¿Demasiado? –preguntó al recordar que ella quería ir con calma.

–No, es solo que… –se sintió ridícula al tener que explicarse por su propio gesto de rechazo.

–Tranquila, no pasa nada… –aclaró él sin tomárselo a mal apartándose–. Sólo era un simple beso, no te voy a comer aquí mismo, por mucho que quisiera –los ojos le brillaron al pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras.

–Gracias –susurró mirándole el cuello de la camisa.

–De nada –respondió en el mismo tono jovial.

No le sorprendía que Akane estuviera confusa después de lo que le había pasado con Jiro, pero aún así, esperaba que con él recuperara la confianza poco a poco.

Akane había estado ponderando en esos segundos lo que acababa de ocurrir, y llegó a una conclusión.

–Perdona, Ranma, no es que no quiera que me beses, porque antes por la tarde te he dado yo el beso a ti… Es sólo que tal vez prefiero ser yo la que tenga la iniciativa a la hora de darlos ¿entiendes? Por ahora al menos. Luego ya, supongo que será como antes…

Akane se sentía un poco insegura, pero creía que había hecho bien al contárselo.

–Vale, no hay problema, he captado el mensaje.

–No significa que tú dejes de intentarlo tampoco. Sólo dame un poco de tiempo…

–Entendido ­–se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente–. ¿Sobre qué hora quieres que venga a buscarte mañana?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El domingo por la tarde, Ranma fue a buscar a Akane a su apartamento y, después de hablarlo durante unos minutos, decidieron ir a una cafetería que ambos conocían, pero en la nunca habían estado juntos. El sitio escogido se llamaba Matsura's Café. Ocupaba dos plantas grandes en las que predominaba un aire espiritual y relajado, lleno de sofás y sillas mullidas, una música suave, y una iluminación difuminada que a media tarde apenas se notaba sobre las paredes color ocre. Se sentaron en la segunda planta en un par de sillones pequeños cerca de las amplias ventanas. Una camarera vestida con el uniforme verde y negro del lugar les tomó nota, y cuando terminó, los dejó de nuevo solos.

–¿Cómo fue esta mañana con Shinnosuke? –preguntó Ranma una vez acomodados.

–Bien. Llegamos al aeropuerto con tiempo de sobra –Akane se apoyó sobre la mesa con los codos–. Fue triste despedirse de él, es un buen amigo. Pero me prometió que nos volveríamos a ver antes de acabara el año. De todos modos, Ryugenzawa tampoco está tan lejos, así que a lo mejor voy a verle después de que acabe el verano.

–Haces bien. Mantener las amistades siempre en bueno –dijo él apoyando también los brazos sobre la mesa–. Yo tengo un amigo en Aomori al que veo muy de vez en cuando, como tú con Shinnosuke. Pero luego cuando nos vemos parece que no haya pasado el tiempo, y nos lo pasamos genial poniéndonos al día y esas cosas. Tendré que presentártelo algún día.

Akane se alegró por dentro, aquello significaba mucho para ella. Lo de ayer aún era reciente, pero Ranma parecía algo cambiado, al menos respecto a ella. Hablaba como si la relación fuera a funcionar de verdad, como si fuera a ir para largo. Hablaba de un futuro, de presentarle a un amigo, y a eso ella le gustaba, porque desvanecía un poco el miedo de que aún fuera algo temporal.

–¿Y el trabajo esta mañana? ¿Lo habéis acabado? –preguntó a continuación.

–Sí, más o menos. Lo difícil ya estaba hecho, sólo teníamos que añadir unos detalles y desarrollar algunos puntos. Es para una de mis clases de finazas. Tenemos que analizar y estudiar una empresa para luego resolver un caso. Ahora ya sólo nos queda formatear el trabajo, ponerlo bonito y esas cosas, para entregarlo este jueves que viene.

–Que bien ¿no? Una cosa menos –dijo él comprendiendo, también tenía sus propios trabajos que hacer.

–Y que lo digas… –Akane asintió con la cabeza haciendo un resoplido, como si se hubiera quitado una carga de encima.

–Para mí siempre es un alivio quitarme un trabajo gordo de en medio, porque hasta que no lo entregas, parece que lo arrastras día tras día. Yo tengo uno para dentro de dos semanas, y mi grupo todavía no ha hecho nada, así que imagínate como estamos… –puso los ojos en blanco, dando a entender que iban muy atrasados.

–¿Y eso? ¿Es porque tenéis los exámenes ya? –quiso saber ella. Tal vez Ranma estuviera hasta arriba de cosas que hacer, y ella ahí robándole tiempo.

–No, los tenemos el próximo mes, pero es que ninguno tenemos ganas de sacar este proyecto adelante. Sólo una chica, Kaori, que es muy buena estudiante y lo lleva todo siempre al día, nos está metiendo caña a los demás para que espabilemos y lo empecemos. La pobre se está tirando de los pelos –explicó Ranma.

–Ya veo. Pues deberías quedar con ella y empezar a encauzar un poco el trabajo ¿no? ¿Para qué asignatura es?

–Para la última clase de marketing, la que nos queda para graduarnos. El trabajo es bastante difícil, pero la profesora nos ha dado muchas pistas de cómo organizarlo y hacerlo. Al menos es de las profes más majas que tengo este cuatrimestre. Entiende que falte a clase por las competiciones, y no le importa que le pregunte mil cosas, ella me las explica lo que haga falta –contestó Ranma sintiéndose más cómodo cuanto más hablaba con Akane.

–Qué suerte. Yo me he topado con más de uno que me ponía mala cara cuando le decía que tenía que faltar a clase porque tenía partido, pero hay de todo –dijo contándole parte de su propia experiencia–. Oye, ¿y las artes marciales? He oído que te has clasificado para la final.

–No fue fácil, pero sí, al final lo conseguí –sonrió, pero dejó de hacerlo al pensar en su rival–. Lo malo es que Kiamara también se ha clasificado, es demasiado bueno. ¿Sabes quién es Hwong Kiamara, no?

–¿Es un compañero tuyo, verdad?

–Sí, y el cabrón es súper bueno. El año pasado no me crucé con él, Tatsuo se lo quitó de encima, y me llevé el título. Pero tengo algo que me dice que este año las voy a pasar canutas para vencerle…

–Seguro que lo lograrás –dijo ella pensando de forma positiva y realmente convencida de que ganaría.

Ranma era muy buen luchador, y no había más que ver su carrera en la universidad, y la temporada que estaba haciendo ese año para darse cuenta. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecía no tenerlas todas consigo. Por lo que decía, ese tal Kiamara era igual de bueno que él o incluso más.

–Me gustaría que vinieras a verme competir en la final –pidió él.

Akane se demoró en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo, fue con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

–Vale.

Ya iban dos esa tarde. Primero le había dicho que le gustaría presentarle a uno de sus amigos, y ahora le decía de ir a verle luchar en la final. Akane intentó no precipitarse. Sólo había pasado un día, y quedaba mucho por arreglar, o al menos por hablar. Pero no podía negar que estaba contenta, empezaba a incluirla en su vida, tal y como él le había prometido el día anterior.

La camarera llegó con sus bebidas. A Ranma le sirvió la cola-cola y a Akane el té caliente.

–Gracias –dijo Akane.

La camarera la sonrió y se retiró. Ranma rompió el papel de la pajita y la metió en el vaso para dar un gran sorbo. Akane, sin embargo, esperó unos minutos a que el té se enfriara un poco.

–Ya que estamos hablando de deporte, cuéntame sobre el voleibol. Vi en internet que habéis ganado los últimos partidos y que estáis en semifinales, o en la Final Four, mejor dicho –la miró para escucharla, pero se volvió a meter la pajita en la boca para seguir bebiendo.

–Siiii –dijo alegre la joven, ilusionada porque su equipo hubiera llegado tan lejos–. Estamos que no nos lo creemos. Mucha gente no daba un duro por nosotras… ¡Hemos sido la sorpresa de la temporada! –exclamó.

Ranma sonrió al contemplarla tan feliz, y eso provocó que Akane le brindara una de esas sonrisas que le derretían.

–También me gustaría que vinieras a verme, si es que puedes claro. Sé que este mes y el siguiente van a ser un poco caóticos entre los exámenes y los combates finales…

–Eso está hecho, no te preocupes. Cuando se acerquen las fechas me avisas y ya lo miramos –respondió él contento de que Akane le hubiera pedido lo mismo que él a ella.

Después del subidón de energía positiva, un silencio se estableció entre ellos, haciéndose incluso un poco incómodo. Ranma no quería presionarla para que hablara de los dos últimos meses, prefería que ella se tomara su tiempo, porque lo último que le faltaba era abrir la boca y decir la frase equivocada. Akane, sin embargo, deseaba hablar con él de una vez por todas, porque notaba que lo ocurrido meses atrás aún estaba entre ellos, y no quería que empezasen de nuevo a salir juntos sin haberlo aclarado. Ahora era el momento oportuno. Todo dependía de ella, sabía que Ranma no sacaría el tema si no tenía que hacerlo.

–Bueno, creo que deberíamos de hablar de lo de ayer y estos últimos dos meses sin vernos… –dijo mirando la superficie de la mesa, insegura de afrontar la mirada de Ranma. No sabía por qué se sentía así, asustada de lo que Ranma pudiera pensar de ella al hablar de todo ello. Ella no había hecho nada malo.

Ranma asintió automáticamente respondiendo rápidamente con un "Vale".

–Pienso que es lo mejor para nosotros, aclarar cualquier cosa que haya quedado en medio, sin resolverse. Decirnos el uno al otro lo que pensamos al respecto ¿no crees? –esta vez le echó una mirada de reojo, para verificar que la seguía y no que asentía simplemente para darle la razón como a una tonta.

–Si, pienso que es el paso lógico si queremos que todo vaya bien a partir de ahora –respondió Ranma preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía.

–Bueno, puedo empezar yo… –dijo sentándose mejor en su silla–. ¿Crees que me pasé con eso de nos vernos en todo este tiempo? ­–preguntó Akane entrando en materia.

Ranma la miró a los ojos y se tomó unos segundos para pensar su contestación.

–Bueno, si me pongo en tu lugar, puedo entenderlo. Supongo que lo que hiciste es normal, sabiendo que tu supuesto novio se ha ido a bailar con otras y que un gilipollas se ha intentando propasar contigo. Ahora, si pienso por mí, habría preferido que no hubiera sido tan brusco…

–Yo necesitaba mi tiempo –expresó Akane poniendo sus manos alrededor de la taza para coger calor–. Aparte de lo de Jiro, lo que más me dolía era el que te hubieses ido con otras delante de mis narices. Sé que me dijiste que lo hiciste sin pensar, que creías que no estabas haciendo nada malo, que era a lo que estabas acostumbrado… Eso me hizo pensar. Tal vez tengamos diferentes conceptos de lo que es tener una pareja. Parece que tú aceptas una mayor libertad para que cada uno de nosotros haga lo que quiera.

Ranma negó con la cabeza.

–No, Akane, sobre lo que pasó en la discoteca tú tienes razón. No debí hacerlo. Una cosa es bailar con alguien amistosamente, y otra muy distinta bailar como lo hice yo con esas chicas. A mí me habría molestado verte a ti en mi posición, así que entiendo tu reacción. Yo… no sé, no tengo excusa, no tendría que haberlo hecho.

Se la quedó mirando con los ojos de un niño que sabía que había hecho mal y que esperaba que le perdonasen. Akane extendió una mano por encima de la mesa, y Ranma la envolvió con la suya al momento, acariciándosela con el pulgar.

–Ranma, yo ya te he perdonado, si no, no estaríamos aquí. Para mí lo más importante es que hayas visto tu error.

–Sí, he visto que está mal lo que hice, pero de todos modos me gustaría explicarte algo relacionado con ello –levantó las cejas esperando que le dejase continuar. Sus manos de desunieron y Akane tomó su primer sorbo del té.

–Adelante.

–Antes de que volviésemos a vernos en la fiesta, mi vida personal ha sido bastante… Emm… ¿Libertina? ¿Abierta? –Ranma se percató del cambio de gesto de Akane–. Espera, no pienses mal, déjame explicarme. Lo hago para que me entiendas mejor. No va a justificar nada de lo que hecho hasta ahora, pero te ayudará a comprender cómo era mi vida antes de que aparecieras tú.

–Vale, continúa –dijo Akane asintiendo con la cabeza.

­–No he tenido muchas novias, y las que he tenido no me han durado mucho.

–¿No me digas? –dijo la joven sonriendo sin poder contenerse.

–Akane… –se quejó él al ver que se estaba burlando.

–Me callo –murmuró apretando los labios después.

–El caso es que a pesar de aquellos años en los que me salí de control, aún me gusta salir de marcha y divertirme, aunque no sea como en aquella época. Nunca he tenido problemas en conocer a gente nueva y sitios nuevos. Como soltero no he tenido reglas ni limitaciones. No sé si has tenido muchas aventuras de una noche…

–Un par, pero no fueron lo que se dice memorables –su rostro lo dijo todo.

–Bueno, pues las aventuras de una noche son un chollo. Sacas tajada y no te comprometes a nada.

–Supongo que para los tíos, para las mujeres ya no lo tengo tan claro.

–Supongo que sí… ­–asintió rápido queriendo continuar–. Yo he estado bastante tiempo sin alguien a quien serle fiel, como tú ahora. No estoy acostumbrado a ser hombre de una sola mujer, aunque sé que quiero ser el tuyo.

Aunque a Akane no le estaba gustando demasiado lo que estaba oyendo, al menos esas últimas palabras la reconfortaron.

–Lo que quiero decir es que soy un juerguista –siguió Ranma–, y a veces cuesta dejar los vicios y los malos hábitos. No estoy diciendo que me tengas que controlar o vigilar, pero ayudaría que, si ves que voy a hacer alguna gilipollez como la de aquella noche, me des un toque. Cualquier cosa: una frase amenazadora, una mirada mordaz de las tuyas, cogerme de los huevos, lo que sea, Akane.

­–Pero yo no tengo por que ir detrás tuya mirando que no hagas algo que nos perjudique. Ya eres mayorcito –se quejó Akane.

–Si, es verdad, pero es me gusta que me pongan a raya de vez en cuando si voy de listo –la miró durante unos segundos para luego bajar la vista a la mesa.

–¿Cómo? ¡Eso es una patética excusa¡ –exclamó abriendo mucho los ojos.

–Te parecerá una excusa, pero lo cierto es que me pone que una mujer, más si eres tú, ejerza poder y dominación sobre mí en ese sentido –le dio a entender con el mismo tono de voz.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó intentando asimilar esta nueva información–. ¿Es que quieres que te castigue y me cabree contigo? ¿Es eso?

–Más o menos… Mira, para que lo entiendas. He estado con algunas chicas a las que no les importaba que me fuera con otras delante de ellas. Cuando pasaba eso las perdía el respeto. No eran capaces de defender lo que era suyo. Si tú aquella noche te hubieras plantando delante de mí y me hubieras puesto en mi lugar, te juro que me habría tirado encima de ti allí mismo. –Ranma observó la mirada reticente de Akane–. Contéstame a esto, si tú te pusieras a ligar con un tío y yo te viera, ¿cómo te gustaría que reaccionara yo? ¿Qué hiciera como si no hubiera pasado nada y no le diera la más mínima importancia? ¿O qué fuera dónde tú para marcar mi territorio delante del otro tío, y de paso meterte en cintura a ti por jugar sucio?

–Pero yo no haría eso estando contigo –dijo Akane un poco indignada.

–Lo hiciste aquella noche con Jiro, me pusiste celoso adrede –afirmó él exponiendo un hecho.

–Porque tú lo habías hecho primero con aquellas rubias de bote –le recordó. Seguramente el rubio era el color natural de aquellas chicas extranjeras, pero qué más daba, se dijo, lo menos que podía hacer era meterse con ellas indirectamente por lo que habían provocado.

–Entonces es un ojo por ojo… ­–contestó Ranma–. Si alguien hubiera salido a bailar conmigo en primer lugar o me hubiese explicado qué le pasaba, tal vez las cosas habrían sido distintas. –Aquellas palabras salieron disparadas de su boca con un poco de malicia, y el resultado no se hizo esperar.

–No te pases, Ranma. No intentes hacer que me sienta culpable por lo que pasó. Sólo hice mal en no decirte cómo me sentía, el resto lo hiciste tú solito.

Akane se cruzó de brazos, apoyada en el respaldo de su pequeño sofá. Según pasaban los minutos, sus facciones iban mostrando cada vez más la insatisfacción que le estaba brindando aquella conversación.

–Estoy de acuerdo, yo tengo mucha culpa, pero las rusas también la tienen. Iban a por mí desde el principio y nadie vino a pararme los pies ni a mí, ni a ellas.

–Yo no tendría porque hacerlo, tú sabes lo que quieres, lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

–Ufff…Akane, la carne a veces es débil…

–¿Qué has dicho? –inquirió frunciendo las cejas con una mueca asesina en los labios.

–Nada… –Ranma volvió su atención a su refresco, queriendo evitar la mirada parda y refulgente de su novia.

Akane se le quedó mirando un poco decepcionada. Cerró los puños bajo sus brazos cruzados fuertemente, pues las ganas que tenía de gritarle eran casi insoportables. ¿Es que acaso no había aprendido nada?

­–¿Cuáles son tus prioridades? Es así de simple –consiguió decir con una voz aparentemente mansa–. Yo ya te lo dije aquella noche. Si quieres estar conmigo tienes que saber a qué atenerte. No quiero una relación abierta, en la que cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera, y nos vemos sólo para echar un polvo y ya está. Yo no soy así. Si lo que prefieres es otra cosa, me lo dices y listos.

Aquello se estaba pareciendo demasiado a una lucha por llevar la razón, por ver quien era capaz de convencer al otro con sus ideas.

Ranma se irguió en su asiento ofendido de que le dijera aquello.

–Hey, para el carro… No quiero a otra mujer que no seas tú, creo que ayer lo dejé bien claro.

–Ya, pero por todo lo que estás diciendo ahora parece que no vas poder contenerte la próxima vez que una chica se te eche encima, y yo no quiero pasar por lo mismo dos veces. Ni tampoco estar en modo guerrera espantando a las que se acercan… –le hizo saber de forma que supiera que estaba yendo muy en serio.

–Ya lo sé… Pero sólo te lo estaba contando para que supieras el tipo de vida que he llevado, no para que pienses que voy a volver a hacer lo mismo a la mínima que se me aparezca la oportunidad. A donde quería llegar es a que he estado muy suelto estos últimos años. En realidad quiero una relación estable, para asentar la cabeza, pero me va a costar un poco… Quiero que entiendas que lo que pasó aquella noche se va a volver a repetir, y no me refiero a lo que yo hice –se apresuró a decir cuando vio los ojos de Akane abrirse de manera desorbitada–, sino a que las chicas me tiran los tejos, se me insinúan, intentan seducirme sin yo darles ningún avance, tal y como hicieron las rusas. No tengo la culpa de ser conocido, y si te lo estoy diciendo es porque ya lo he vivido antes. Yo no voy a seguirlas el rollo, pero necesito que tú estés preparada por si pasa, porque lo harán tanto si estás delante de ellas como si no. Y el que te enfades, me des de lado, o te vayas del lugar no arreglará nada…

–Vale, de acuerdo, lo he entendido –dijo un poco sarcástica agarrando con sus manos el borde de la mensa. Luego su voz adoptó un matiz amenazante–. Pero te recuerdo que eres tú quien ha perdido mi confianza, y quien tiene que recuperarla. Con todo esto que me has dicho, vale, me hace entenderte mejor, pero no pienses ni un por momento que me voy a conformar con cualquier cosa. O trabajamos juntos, los dos, para que esto funcione o se irá a la mierda. A la mínima que vea que pasas de mí, daré todo por terminado –terminó molesta.

No quería que la relación estuviera basada sobre errores como el que había cometido Ranma, ni sobre el tipo de vida que él había llevado. Quería que tuviera un cimiento sólido, fuerte, consistente que nada ni nadie fuera capaz de romper.

–¿No confías nada en mí, no? –dijo viendo que había conseguido justo lo contrario de lo que quería, que Akane se pusiera totalmente a la defensiva.

–No –dijo rotundamente.

–¿Y entonces por qué me has dado una segunda oportunidad? –le preguntó sabiendo que se la estaba jugando.

Akane resopló, impactada por la pregunta.

–Pues porque me gustas, y porque me siento atraída por ti… ¿O no es obvio? –Akane no sabía dónde quería llegar. Parecía como si en realidad no quisiera estar con ella.

–Ya, pero podrías encontrar a otro hombre que te gustara y en quién pudieras confiar. Yo ya te he roto el corazón un par de veces… –"nunca mejor dicho", pensó para sí mismo.

Akane se quedó en silencio. Se estaba cansando.

–Pues tal vez lo haga.

–Atrévete –dijo más serio cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba desafiando. Ya no estaban simplemente hablando de lo que había pasado dos meses atrás, si no que estaban peleando por ver quién se salía con la suya. Había sido una simple pregunta. Él no quería que Akane se enfadase, sólo quería que le entendiese y que no estuviera tan susceptible a sus palabras.

–¿A qué estás jugando, Ranma? –le preguntó levantándose de la mesa con un rostro que reflejaba de todo menos serenidad–. Me estás haciendo un lío y no me gusta. ¿Quieres o no estar conmigo? Ayer parecías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa y hoy sin embargo, no haces más que decir gilipolleces.

–Akane, sólo estamos hablando. No te lo tomes tan a pecho –le respondió echándose hacia atrás en su sofá, levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarla.

–¿Cómo no me lo voy a tomar a pecho? –le reprochó–. Son mis sentimientos los que están en juego, y cómo tú muy bien has dicho, ya los has hecho pedazos antes –apretó fuertemente los labios, dándose fuerza para seguir hablando, pero de pronto notó como sus ojos se humedecían sin ella quererlo.

Akane tardó dos segundos en coger sus cosas y encaminarse a la escalera que llevaba al piso inferior, dejando a Ranma con la palabra en la boca sentado en la mesa. No quería llorar de nuevo, no después de haber estado relativamente bien consigo misma las últimas semanas. Ahora llegaba Ranma de nuevo y todo su mundo se volvía patas arriba. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en jugar con ella?

Ranma se quedó de piedra. La reacción de Akane fue demasiado chocante y desmoralizante. Cuatro palabras y mira el resultado. Aún estaba dolida, con todos los nervios a flor de piel, y sobre todo, muy, muy, muy insegura respecto a él. Ranma maldijo mientras se ponía de pie y bajaba a la barra frontal del local a pagar las bebidas que habían tomado. Después de recibir el cambio, salió a la calle y la vio a unos cuantos metros mirando ausente la acera de en frente. Se acercó con varias zancadas y se fijó en como ella le daba la espalda al verle aproximarse. Le molestó que le rehuyera, pero intentó contenerse y mantenerse tranquilo.

–Akane… –la llamó al quedar detrás suya.

Akane, quien había controlado fielmente sus ojos, sintió como volvían a empaparse al oír su voz pronunciando su nombre.

–Perdóname –añadió al ver que le seguía dando la espalda.

Akane se mordía fuertmente un labio, para evitar que cayera una mísera lágrima. ¿Por qué estaba tan recelosa e irascible? Porque para ella aquello era importante, se dijo. Tal vez aquella relación tenía un coste emocional demasiado alto para los beneficios resultantes.

Ranma la cogió por la cintura para que se diese la vuelta y acercarla a él. Akane se dejó hacer, pero tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo, negándose a mirarle. Sin mediar palabra, Ranma ni siquiera le levantó el mentón, en lugar de ello la acogió en su espacio personal y la abrazó estrechamente. Akane se vio de pronto apoyada contra él, y fue entonces que rompió a llorar, desahogándose totalmente en mitad de la calle.

–Hey, Akane, no llores –intentó consolarla no sabiendo realmente por qué lloraba–. Siento haberte dicho cosas que te han molestado. No sabía que te iba a sentar tan mal. Creía que sólo estábamos hablando…

Akane se abrazó a él como si le fuera la vida en ello. Ranma era tan importante para ella, era a quien más quería. Él la hacía sentirse llena de vida, y al mismo tiempo, era capaz de hacerla sentirse por los suelos. Separó su cabeza de su hombro y le miró con una mirada turbia y llena de duda.

–Ranma, ¿tú-tú me quieres, verdad? –dijo entre sollozos, temblando, agarrándose a sus hombros.

En el corazón de Ranma apareció una brecha de dolor. ¿Hasta tal punto la había llevado su comportamiento? Una mujer intelegente, bella, y buena persona, reducida a un estado de lágrimas porque él no había sido capaz de decirla que la quería y manifestárselo al mismo tiempo. Menudo imbécil estaba hecho.

La abrazó aún más si pudo, dejándola casi sin respiración.

–Claro que sí –le contestó en bajo con su cabeza escondida en el hombro de Akane.

Ranma sabía que era una confesión a medias, y así lo sintió Akane. Volvió a tener otra oleada de lágrimas, y esta vez fueron agridulces. No le había contestado con un "Claro que te quiero, Akane", y eso le dolió infinitamente.

–¿Por qué tus palabras me saben a poco? –le preguntó llorando.

Ranma la entendió a la perfección, culpándose interiormente por haber dejado que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto.

–Querría decirte que te quiero, pero aún no he sido capaz de demostrártelo, y creo que sería injusto para ti si simplemente lo dijera para consolarte –respondió acariciándole la espalda de arriba abajo–. Sé que has perdido la confianza en mí y que tienes muchas dudas… No te culpo.

Al menos aquello era una explicación que, de momento, le valía, porque tenía su lógica. Le siguió abrazando, con la cara enterrada en su pecho, intentando calmarse. Sintió los besos de Ranma sobre su cabeza, y aquello la enterneció. Por mucho daño que le hiciera, era con gestos como esos con los que la sanaba.

–Creerás que soy idiota por el drama que he montando –dijo una vez que podía controlar su voz para que no le temblara.

–Para nada. Me ha sorprendido un poco… Pero estás en tu derecho.

–¿Derecho de qué? ¿De llorarte encima? –le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa que casi no llegó ni a eso. Ranma no llegó a verle la cara porque Akane la seguía teniendo escondida en su chaqueta.

–Si, si es lo que necesitas –respiró profundamente–. Akane, mírame.

Espero a que ella levantara su rostro, con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas aún húmedas. Akane se perdió en aquella mirada azul marina que requería de su atención.

–Sé que tú vales mucho como persona y como mujer, y que tal vez no he sabido valorarte como te mereces. Soy también consciente de que he tenido mucha suerte contigo, de que el destino nos ha vuelto a unir y de que yo no he hecho otra cosa que desaprovechar la oportunidad. No quiero que te enfades cuando hablemos. Mi intención no era hacerte dudar respecto a nosotros dentro en la cafetería. Sólo quería que me entendieras mejor, no darte a entender que no te tomo en serio.

–Lo siento, no he estado muy a la altura de la expectativas esta tarde –respondió limpiándose las mejillas con las manos–. Puede que lo haya sacado todo de contexto, o que lo haya interpretado mal. Sabes, tal vez estemos haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Lo que pasó en la discoteca es pasado, yo ya te he perdonado y tú te has arrepentido. No tenemos por qué darle muchas más vueltas. Fue grave en su momento, pero tenemos que salir adelante. Yo intentaré confiar cada día más en ti y no juzgarte, y haré lo posible por mantener el tipo si otras se te acercan... – se separó y con las mangas de la chaquella que llevaba puesta, se frotó los ojos, secando cualquier rastro líquido que pudiera quedar sobre sus mejillas.

Ranma se sintió demasiado afortunado.

–Gracias –dijo simplemente, sin saber realmente qué añadir.

Akane le cogió de la mano y tiró de él para que empezaran a andar.

–Vamos a dar un paseo, así me calmaré de todo. Además, quiero seguir hablando contigo…

Fueron cogidos de la mano hasta un parque que había cerca, a unas cuantas calles de la cafetería. Andando bajo los árboles y la luz amarillenta de media tarde, Ranma le contó lo que había pasado con Jiro: la pelea en el entrenamiento, los castigos que tuvieron que soportar juntos, y como ya ni se hablaban ni eran amigos. Akane le escuchó, e hizo algún comentario, pero en realidad no le interesaba mucho lo que le pudiera ocurrir a ese individuo. Sólo sentía el que Ranma se hubiera metido en problemas por su culpa, por no haberle hecho caso esa noche para que él la llevara a casa. Hablaron de lo que habían hecho en esos dos últimos meses, de las vacaciones de primavera, de sus familias, de Ukyo y sus otros amigos, del final de la universidad, que estaba muy cerca, y de sus respectivos deportes.

Al llegar cada uno a su casa por la noche, por separado, pensaron que la tarde al final no había ido tan mal, a pesar de lo ocurrido en el Matsura's Café. Habían conseguido hablar prácticamente de todo, con sus más y sus menos, y para sus adentros, los dos sabían que había sido un paso hacia delante en su relación, que era lo que realmente importaba.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cassio: Esta vez os traigo un capítulo más corto, pero al menos es algo. Mejor que nada ¿no? Tengo la impresión de que estos últimos capítulos no me están quedando muy bien. En fin, ya me contaréis qué os ha parecido. Como ya he dicho en otras ocasiones, quiero terminar esta historia, para así poder ponerme con otras cosas. Además, que ya no hay tanto que contar aquí entre Ranma y Akane… Si lo he planeado bien, que seguramente no sea así, jeje, me quedan cerca de cuatro o cinco capítulos para terminar la historia.

Por otra parte, una mala noticia. Está ya solucionado, pero aún así os lo cuento. Hace unas semanas una lectora (tú sabes quien eres, muchísimas gracias) me escribió para avisarme de que alguien estaba plagiando mi fanfic "Cariño, Pasión, Amor, Lujuria…". Esta individua cogió mi historia, y después de cambiarle los nombres, el título, y algúna cosa más, lo publicó como un fanfic de Naruto, con los personajes de Sasuke y Sakura. No sólo eso, encima se estaba llevando el crédito por algo que ella no había hecho. Me dio mucha rabia. Pero gracias a Fanfiction y a esta chica que me avisó, se resolvió pronto.

Ahora, mi pequeño pedido. Si alguno de vosotros/as ve que alguien está copiando una historia de otra persona, tanto en Fanfiction como en otras páginas web, avisad a los autores/as. No es justo que haya gente llevándose la gloria por algo en lo que nosotros/as, los escritores/as, ponemos tanto esfuerzo y tiempo.

Con eso dicho, paso a dedicar el capítulo a: Straberry Fields (Ximena), AkaneKagome, BABY SONY, Lunachibatsukino, Rmtl Des, fern25, 3-Cindy-3, Shakka DV, Aindrea, Anyer, Seluki, Bonnie, Dama Shikuza, Thun, Noriko, y Danae. Gracias también a aquellos que me leéis y que esperáis mis actualizaciones con tanta paciencia. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	19. Decimonoveno, los Descubrimientos I

Ya sabéis de sobra que esto no lo hago para sacar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es un entretenimiento. Todo es propiedad de Rumiko.

_**Decimonoveno, los Descubrimientos I**_

–¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana? –preguntó Akane entrando en su cuarto con un vaso de agua en la mano.

–Lo que tú quieras. Depende de si prefieres salir fuera o que nos quedemos en tu apartamento… O en mi casa –añadió al final. Ranma salía de su propia habitación en su casa con el teléfono inalámbrico pegado a la oreja.

Akane se lo pensó por unos segundos. No estaba loca por salir a cenar o al algún lugar de moda, sobre todo recordando lo que pasó la última vez que salieron de fiesta en la discoteca Buddha.

–Prefiero que nos quedemos en casa, a ser posible en la tuya –respondió sentándose frente a su escritorio y dejando el vaso de cristal encima de un posavasos que tenía en una esquina.

–Vale, no hay problema. –Se dejó caer de lado en el sofá central color crema del salón.

–Lo digo más que nada para que estemos solos y a nuestro aire, porque aquí las chicas a lo mejor se quedan mañana por la noche, y si venimos los dos lo más seguro que que nos vigilen. –Recordó el día en que Nikao, Koi, y Yuca la espiaron tras la puerta de su cuarto mientras ella intentaba hablar con Ranma por teléfono. Todo salíó al revés aquella vez–. No sé lo que van a hacer todavía… –intentó argumentar de algún modo para que él no pensara que no quería tenerle en el apartamento.

La realidad era que quería ir a la casa de Ranma, porque además de ser un chalet alejado del bullicio de la ciudad, era grande y espacioso. También era muy bonita, con la cocina de madera, suelos enmoquetados, un salón acogedor, y un dormitorio que le traía recuerdos de la noche de la fiesta, en la cual se acostaron juntos por primera vez después de cuatro largos años.

–Tranquila, me parece bien –cogió el mando a distancia y encendió el televisor–. Podemos cenar aquí y ver una peli. ¿Qué te parece?

–Perfecto. ¿Tienes películas en casa? Yo tengo algunas aquí, pero no son muy buenas, y ya las he visto todas… –dijo jugando con un mechón de pelo con los dedos de una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba el teléfono.

–No tengo muchas, pero podemos pasarnos por el video club y coger una, o ver lo que echan en la tele. –Cambió los canales del televisor hasta que dio con una en la que estaban echando un partido de béisbol, el cual se quedó viendo mientras hablaban.

–Vale –contestó Akane contenta con el plan.

–Genial. ¿A qué hora quieres que te recoja mañana entonces? Yo termino de entrenar sobre las siete, siete y media, así que puedo ir a por ti después.

–Yo voy a terminar un poco más tarde, sobre las ocho y media, más o menos –respondió echándose hacia atrás en el respaldo de su silla y girando un poco de lado a lado.

–¿Y eso? Pensaba que solíais salir antes.

–Sí, pero van a usar nuestra pista para una ceremonia de niños pequeños, algo del ayuntamiento –explicó Akane–. Así que no podremos empezar hasta las seis. ¿Te viene mal? Si es muy tarde…

–No, para nada. Lo que haré será irme a por ti cuando termine de entrenar. Te esperaré si hace falta.

Ranma se reacomodó en el sofá, colocando un cojín tras su espalda y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa baja de madera oscura que había en frente.

–Gracias –contestó con una sonrisa que Ranma percibió a través de la línea.

–Nada, hombre… Oye, ¿y por qué no te quedas a dormir? –preguntó unos segundos después dándose cuenta de lo tarde que iba a ir a recogerla.

–No creo que sea buena idea… –contestó por impulso Akane demasiado rápido.

–Sólo lo decía porque te voy a recoger ya bastante tarde, y apenas nos va a dar tiempo a cenar y a ver la película. Después te tendría que volver a llevar a las tantas… Además, al día siguiente es sábado, no hay clases –dijo sin ningún motivo real de trasfondo, aunque no podía negar que la idea le agradaba.

–¿Tanto te va a costar traerme de vuelta mañana por la noche? –inquirió sintiéndose un poco estorbo.

–No lo decía por eso, sabes que no importa ser tu chofer. Creí que lo dejamos claro la semana pasada.

–No sé Ranma… –su voz era dudosa.

–No va a pasar nada, si es lo que te preocupa. Será sólo dormir –intentó convencerla–. Dormiremos en sitios diferentes, para que estés más tranquila.

–Ahh, ¿pero es que encima pretendías que durmiéramos en la misma cama? Tienes un morro… –le reprochó ahora divertida.

Akane cogió un boli, volviendo a erguirse sobre su mesa de trabajo. Empezó a hacer dibujitos en los márgenes de los apuntes que tenía delante.

–Pero si ya lo hemos hecho antes, ¿o no? Bueno, sólo una vez desde que hemos vuelto, porque lo del coche no cuenta. ¿Pero que más da? Podría dormir contigo y no tendría por qué pasar nada. Sé controlarme, sabes. Sólo quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos… Pero si tú no tienes tantas ganas de verme, pues… –sonó falsamente dolido. Ranma lo único que quería era que se quedara a dormir en su casa.

–Eso no es verdad, tengo muchas ganas de verte –intervino rápido–, es sólo que este fin de semana tengo que estudiar mucho para un examen, y también tengo que terminar unos ejercicios para la clase de estadística…

–Traéte lo que necesites, podrás estudiar aquí –la cortó–. Se está muy tranquilo, y no te interrumpiré. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

Poco a poco, Ranma iba sobreponiéndose a las excusas de Akane, ofreciéndole alternativas para que no pudiera escabullirse y negarse.

–Pero no quiero distraerme… –Akane se mordió el labio indecisa.

–No seré yo el que lo haga –la dejó saber de forma rotunda–. No te lo puedo poner más fácil, marimacho –su tono fue de nuevo normal, por lo que Akane dedujo que antes sólo había estado actuando.

–¡Ehh! –se quejó del apelativo.

–Te puedes quedar a dormir y saldrás con tu virtud intacta, podrás estudiar cuando tú quieras… Cocinaré si hace falta… Y estaremos juntos. ¿Qué más necesitas?

Akane dejó el bolígrafo encima de su libro de contabilidad financiera, al lado del cuaderno de apuntes. Observó el corazón que había dibujado en el margen de sus notas. En el interior había puesto '_Akane x Ranma_'.

–Está bien… –dijo intentando sonar como si le hubiera costado mucho acceder a aquella propuesta–. Pero más vale que cumplas tu palabra.

Ranma sonrió e hizo un gesto mudo de victoria con el brazo libre, teniendo el puño cerrado.

–No te preocupes, eso es cosa mía. Sé cuando me interesa comportarme… –contestó quitándose el flequillo que se le había caído encima de los ojos con un soplo de su boca hacia arriba.

–Eso espero –respondió deseando haber echa la decisión correcta. Al menos era una forma de depositar la confianza en él, y como él había dicho, de pasar más tiempo juntos.

–¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –quiso saber Ranma.

–Tengo que terminar unos deberes para mañana, así que estaré con eso y después seguramente me vaya a la cama. Tengo que levantarme temprano. ¿Y tú?

–Voy a cenar y me quedaré viendo la tele –al decir eso, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina.

–¿No tienes que estudiar ni nada? –inquirió ella sorprendida viendo lo libre que estaba. En esas últimas semanas del curso era cuando se entregaban y se hacían la mayoría de trabajos y exámenes.

–Seguramente, pero no es urgente. Podría ir haciendo resúmenes y esquemas, o ir estudiando con antelación, como harías tú. Pero ya sabes lo poco que me gustan los libros, y sobre todo estudiar. Además, que el entrenamiento de hoy ha sido bastante duro, y estoy hecho polvo. –Al llegar a la cocina, abrió la nevera e inspecionó lo que había en los distintos estantes.

–Este fin de semana te voy a poner las pilas –le avisó Akane.

–Me imaginaba que dirías algo así –contestó sonriendo.

Ranma cogió un recipiente cerrado del primer estante y lo dejó sobre la encimera después de cerrar la puerta de la nevera con un pie.

–Bueno, pues te voy a dejar, que quiero terminar esto. Nos vemos mañana entonces… –dijo ella a modo de despedida.

–Si, vale. Te recogeré a la salida del pabellón, donde la última vez –dijo sacando un plato limpio de uno de los armarios superiores de su cocina.

–De acuerdo… Gracias. Besos.

Ranma se despidió con más besos, y al final colgaron.

Akane giró en su silla y tiró su móvil encima de la cama con una sonrisa en los labios. Habían estado toda esa semana sin verse por los distintos compromisos que cada uno tenía, aunque se habían llamado cada día para estar en contacto. Entre entrenamientos, clases, trabajos que hacer y estudiar, les era bastante complicado verse de lunes a viernes. Acordaron quedar cada fin de semana hasta que acabaran los exámenes si les era posible. Si bien costaba emocionalmente estar separados esos días, Akane pensaba que al final valía la pena. Además de que le era más fácil ir despacio con Ranma de esa manera, hacía que acumulara más ganas de verle. Se volvió con pesadez hacia su escritorio para centrarse en su materia, colocando el libro con ejercicios más cerca de ella para poder leer bien los enunciados y los números. Pensaría en Ranma mañana, después de acabar las clases y el entrenamiento, ahora le tocaba trabajar.

Ranma se dedicó a preparar su cena. Sirvió parte de lo que le había sobrado de otro día en el plato para a continuación meterlo en el microondas. Aprovechó el minuto que tardaba la comida en calentarse para volver a meter el recipiente en la nevera, coger unos palillos, un trapo, y una cerveza sin alcohol. Cuando el microondas pitó, ya estaba listo para irse de vuelta al salón con todo para cenar allí viendo la tele. Estaba muy contento de que Akane se fuera a quedar con él ese fin de semana. Era la oportunidad perfecta para desmostrarle que iba en serio con aquella relación.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El viernes por la tarde, al terminar de entrenar, Ranma se duchó en el vestuario. Al terminar de vestirse y de meter todo en su bolsa de deporte, se despidió de sus compañeros y se fue al garaje en el que tenía su coche aparcado. Era hora de ir a por Akane. Condujo sin prisas hasta la Universidad de Mohuroca, dando un rodeo más largo para perder tiempo. Al llegar a su destino, aparcó en una calle cercana. Aún tenía media hora hasta que Akane saliera de su entrenamiento de voleibol, así que decidió dar un paseo por el campus, que en aquella época primaveral estaba preciosamente decorado con los árboles de cerezo en flor.

–Te vas entonces ¿no? –le preguntó Nikao a su compañera de equipo en el vestuario femenino.

–Si. Seguro que Ranma ya está esperándome –contestó Akane quitándose la camiseta y el top sudados del entrenamiento, para ponerse otra camiseta limpia encima. –Ya sabéis que esta noche no duermo en casa. Esta mañana se lo dije a Yuca y a Koi.

–Vale, no hay problema. Pero ya sabes, si surge cualquier problema, me llamas. Tendré el móvil encendido y cargado –le dijo su amiga recordando lo que había pasado aquella fatídica noche en que Jiro dejó tirada a Akane en el barrio Funkú.

–Tranquila, todo irá bien. Pero gracias de todos modos.

Akane terminó de meter sus cosas a toda prisa en su bolsa deportiva, la cual iba un poco más llena de lo habitual debido a la ropa, los libros, y el neceser que había metido para pasar la noche en casa de Ranma. Cerró la cremallera de su chaqueta de chándal y se echó el asa de la bolsa al hombro para cargar con ella.

–Bueno, ya estoy –Akane se volvió hacia Nikao, quien con lentitud, iba cambiándose de ropa.

–Pasároslo bien –la animó–, aunque no demasiado bien, ya me entiendes… –terminó con una sonrisa.

Desde lo ocurrido en la discoteca Buddha aquella noche, Nikao no estaba muy segura de que Ranma fuera un buen partido para Akane. Entendía que el chaval no estaba nada mal, que la fama que tenía le hacía atrayente, que era uno de los mejores artistas marciales del momento a nivel universitario, y que Akane y él habían sido novios cuando los dos eran jóvenes. Pero todo eso no la convencía, no después de saber como había pasado de su amiga después de estar sólo dos semanas juntos para irse con dos extranjeras a menear el cuerpo. Mostraba reticencia ante este nuevo reencuentro. Apoyaba a Akane porque sabía que Ranma le seguía gustando, y porque quería lo mejor para ella. Sin embargo, eso no la había impedido sermonearle y advertirle que estaba arriesgando su corazón a una nueva puñalada. Sólo esperaba no tener razón.

Akane también sonrió, despidiéndose finalmente de Nikao. Salió del vestuario libre de pensamientos; las clases y el entreno habían terminado y era hora de relajarse y de pasárselo bien. Recorrió el pasillo que llevaba hasta a entrada principal del pabellón. Al cruzar las puertas dobles de cristal, sus ojos se habituaron a la claridad traslúcida del anochecer. Anduvo unos cuantos metros de la rampa inicial, y a la mitad, vio a Ranma a lo lejos cerca de unas barandillas hablando con otro chico. Se fue acercando poco a poco, sin reconocer a la otra persona.

–Ahí la tienes –dijo el otro joven provocando que Ranma se diera la vuelta.

Ranma sonrió nada más verla. Cuántas ganas tenía de abrazarla y de estrecharla entre sus brazos después de sólo cuatro días. Menuda y ligera, iba una coleta y con la ropa de deporte puesta: pantalones cortos y ajustados de voleibol, camiseta, chaqueta de chándal, y los calcetines largos juntos con las zapatillas deportivas.

–Hola –les saludó a Akane con una sonrisa amistosa y un gesto de la mano. Se quedó al lado de Ranma, observando al otro hombre con interés.

Ambos también la saludaron

–¿Os conocéis? –preguntó Akane viendo que habían estado hablando.

–No realmente –respondió Ranma con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, intentando contener cualquier expresión de afecto hacia Akane mientras estuviera el otro chico presente.

–Tenemos un amigo en común –intervino el joven de pelo corto moreno–. Nunca habíamos hablado, pero alguna vez nos hemos visto de lejos ¿verdad? –dijo mirando a Ranma.

–Sí –asintió el aludido–. Seguro que nos habremos visto hará unos meses en casa de alguien o el alguna competición. ¿Vosotros os conocéis? –preguntó digiéndose a Akane y al chico en cuestión.

–No, pero también nos hemos visto antes. Me suena tu cara –dijo Akane cruzando los brazos pensativa.

–Soy del equipo de kendo de la univerdad. Me llamo Yuro Narisako…

–¡Ahh, vale, ya caigo! –exclamó Akane al recordar–. Sí, te he visto en las gradas un par de veces cuando luchaban los chicos. Yo soy Akane Tendo, del equipo de voleibol.

–Sé quien eres, te he visto en algún que otro partido. Lo habéis hecho genial contra el Tsuruya. ¡Menudo partidazo! –exclamó haciendo gestos con las manos indicando lo emocionante y vibrante que había sido el encuentro.

–Gracias –dijo Akane contenta de que su equipo tuviera seguidores.

Ranma sintió una pequeña puñalada por no haber podido asistir a aquel partido. Aunque ya lo sabía, las palabras de Narisako no hacían más que reforzar lo buena jugadora que era Akane.

–Bueno, os dejo, que me están esperando –se apresuró a decir Yuro girándose primero hacia Ranma–: No he podido evitar pararme a hablar contigo tío, te admiro mucho, eres un fenómeno luchando. Encantado de conocerte. –Ranma y él se dieron un apretón de manos–. Mucha suerte en la final contra Kiamara, será un duelo digno de ver. Estaré al tanto.

–Gracias. Dale recuerdos a Utchira, que hace ya tiempo que no le veo.

–Se lo diré. –Se volvió a Akane después–. Encantado de conocerte a ti también, Akane –sonrió–. ¡Y a por todas en la Final Four! Cuenta con los de kendo para ir a veros.

–Lo mismo digo… Y gracias. Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos –le brindó una gran sonrisa.

–¡Nos vemos! –Yuro se despidió con la mano y empezó a andar hacia la zona norte del campus.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, las barreras cayeron. Akane se giró hacia Ranma de un solo movimiento, y cogiéndose de sus antebrazos, de puntillas, le dio un tierno y fresco beso en los labios. Ranma se lo devolvió con uno propio, acariciando aquella boca ansiada.

–Hola –dijo Akane en bajo al separarse–. Tenía ganas de verte…

–Hola –respondió suave cogiéndola por la cintura–. Yo también. Que tío más normal comparado a Kuno ¿eh? Ni sablazos, ni sermones, ni poemas de amor… Trae, dame eso –indicó la bolsa deportiva, la cual cogió y se la echó al hombro.

–Sí, parece muy majo –le respondió Akane riendo. Intentó decirle que no hacía falta que llevara él la bolsa, pero ante su insistencia, al final le dejó hacer lo que quería con un simple "gracias".

Comenzaron a andar hacia la salida del campus, Ranma con una brazo encima de los hombros de Akane, y ella abrazándole por la cintura. Parecía que la tregua del contacto físico mejoraba después de una sola semana sin verse.

–Jo, conoces a todo el mundo… O bueno, te conocen –rectificó Akane–. Te pasa muy a menudo ¿no?

Akane estaba contenta y encantada de estar cobijada en el espacio de Ranma mientras andaban. Puede que el haber hablado por teléfono esa semana les hubiera unido más que si hubieran estado físicamente juntos. No sólo eso, la charla en el parque el fin de semana pasado también terminó bien a pesar de lo ocurrido en el Matsura's Café. Akane sólo tenía que ver la forma en que se habían saludado para estar convencida de que las cosas serían distintas a partir de entonces. Tenía buenas vibraciones, y si su intuición no le fallaba, aquel fin de semana sería espléndido.

–Sí, más en el mundillo de las artes marciales. Al final te acabas conociendo a todo dios, al menos a nivel universitario. ¿Qué tal el entreno? –le preguntó mientras bordeaban unos árboles que daban a una de las salidas de la universidad, la más cercana al pabellón.

–Bien, nada nuevo. Hemos repasado nuentras jugadas y también las de los otros equipos contra los que tendremos que jugar… –Akane se miró los pies mientras caminaban y al ver sus calcetines blancos manchados de la suciedad de la pista, levantó la cabeza hacia Ranma–. ¿Te importa si me ducho en tu casa?

–No, claro que no –sonrió, dado que era obvio que no había otra alternativa.

–Es que no quería hacerte esperar… ¿Has esperado mucho tiempo?

–No, veinte minutos más o menos, pero los he aprovechado para dar una vuelta por los jardines del campus. Ha sido al volver que me he encontrado con este chico, a Yuro. Los dos conocemos a Shinji Utchira, que forma parte del equipo de judo del Mohuroca. ¿Te suena? –vio como negaba con la cabeza–. Es un buen chaval, y tiene mucho talento… Sabes, tu uni no está nada mal, y eso que he venido un par de veces , pero nunca me había fijado mucho. Es más pequeña que la mía, pero es bonita y está todo muy bien cuidado.

–¿Verdad?

Hablando de sus universidades, llegaron hasta el coche deportivo azul marino. Cada vez que Akane veía aquel monstruo de cuatro ruedas se derretía, y no sólo porque se hubieran acostado juntos dentro. Tenía una carrocería brillante y poderosa, y un interior de colores suaves y elegantes. Ver a Ranma conduciéndolo le daba un aire muy seductor. Ranma no se dio cuenta de las miradas de su novia mientras metía la bolsa de deporte en el maletero, al lado de la suya. Una vez sentado delante del volante, y Akane donde el copiloto, arrancó el motor y se deslizó por el asfalto en dirección al oeste de la ciudad.

–¿Te parece bien que vayamos al video club ahora? Así ya tendremos la peli… –preguntó cuando estaban a mitad de camino.

Akane dejó de mirar por la ventana.

–Vale, casi mejor –accedió.

Después de que Akane eligiera una película de miedo en el videoclub para ver aquella noche, pusieron rumbo a la casa de Ranma. Había oscurecido casi del todo cuando el joven aparcó en frente del garaje; sólo unas tonalidades rojizas y violetas clareaban la superficie del resto de viviendas y de sus jardines. Ranma cogió ambas bolsas del maletero, colgándoselas al hombro, y enfiló hacia la puerta principal. Akane iba detrás, sintiéndose a la vez tranquila y excitada. Habían pasado más de dos meses desde que entrara en aquel lugar. Ahí había psado una tórrida y agitada noche en compañía de un hombre al que amaba desde los dieciséis años, pero ante quien ahora aún se mostraba desonfiada en el fondo de su corazón. Ranma dejó las bolsas en el suelo de la entrada y después se quitó la chaqueta, la cual dejó en el perchero.

–Ya sabes dónde está todo ¿no? Supongo que te acuerdas de la última vez… –dijo mirándola por encima del hombro.

Akane bajó la cremallera de su chaqueta, y se quedó observando la entrada, rememorando las escenas de aquella fiesta en la que se reencontraron.

–Bueno, me acuerdo del salón, de la cocina, o… de tu dormitorio –no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco–. No llegué a ver toda la casa.

–¿No? –dijo sorprendido–. Entonces ven. Te la voy a enseñar –la cogió de la mano y empezó a recorrer cada estancia y habitación encendiendo las luces por el camino.

Comenzó por el salón, al que accedieron bajando los dos peldaños. Cuando Akane vio la mesa baja de madera, se acordó al instante del baile que ella y Ranma protagonizaron delante de todos los demás invitados. "¡Qué vergüenza! En qué estaría yo pensando" se dijo a sí misma. "Por lo menos el final de la velada tuvo fuegos artificales" añadió riendo por dentro. Ranma era ajeno a estos pensamientos mienras la llevaba a la cocina. Le explicó donde estaban los platos, los vasos, y la basura, por si necesitaba encontrarlos mientras se estuviera allí. Akane estaba maravillada. Aunque ya la había visto antes, aquella cocina era una pasada. Amplia, con ventanas grandes, hecha de madera, con bastantes aparatos tecnologicos, y sobre todo, limpia. Seguro que Ranma había dejado todo impecable para dale una buena impresión. Si ese era su objetivo, lo estaba logrando.

–Siéntete como en tu casa –le dijo al salir. Entraron en un cuarto pequeño que había justo al lado–. Este es el otro baño, aunque está también el de mi habitación. Puedes utilizar el que quieras.

Después la llevó a una habitación que Akane no había visto la primera vez.

–Aquí es donde tengo el ordenador, y donde suelo estudiar, aunque a veces también trabajo en mi dormitorio… –se dio la vuelta para señalar la pared lateral y los estantes, al lado de los cuales había unas cajas en el suelo y un pequeño sofá con una pila de ropa encima en una esquina–. También almaceno el resto de cosas que no quiero tener por medio en la casa, de ahí estas cajas –las dio con el pie levemente – y la ropa que aún tengo doblar…

Akane visualizó el escritorio al final del cuarto situado bajo las ventanas. Encima encontró el ordenador, cuadernos, libros, bolis, lápices, una calculadora, la lámpara de mesa, alguna que otra revista, un par de cómics, unos discos de música, un vaso vacío, y un sinfín de detalles menores que conforman la mesa de un joven universitario. Al girar hacia la pared siguiente se llevó una sorpresa. Trofeos y medallas llenaban una estantería, en la que también había libros. Luego estaba la propia pared, empapelada con un montón de papeles, pafletos, postales, fotos, recortes de revistas, y un sinfín de imágenes más. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el gran mapa de Asia que había en el medio. Centrado en el mapa estaba China, y sobre ese país había trazado distintas rutas, caminos, y senderos.

–¿Son estos los sitios por los que has buscado la cura? –dijo asombrada apoyándose de rodillas encima del sofá y siguiendo con un dedo las líneas de colores que serpenteaban sobre ciudades, pueblos, montañas, y ríos.

–Sí –le contestó acercándose–. Me recorrí la provincia de Qinghai el verano después de terminar el instituto –señaló la zona oeste de China dando en el punto exacto de la región, la cual Akane ya conocía debido a la batalla contra Zafrón–. No podía empezar por otro sitio, porque ahí es donde estaba el campo de entrenamiento de Jusenkyo, que como los dos sabemos, quedó destruído. –Akane y él se mirando con un entendimiento mutuo, recordando fugazmente como ella casi había perdido la vida y como él luchó con todas sus fuerzas para evitarlo–. No dio para mucho, porque no me organicé muy bien y tampoco tuve mucho tiempo. Estuve visitando muchas universidades, para decidir a cual ir, y eso me dejó apenas unas tres semanas en China. –Su dedo se movió sobre el mapa–. Estas líneas rojas son del verano siguiente, donde estuve cerca de un mes, más o menos. Me hubiera quedado más días, pero los entrenadores nos dan muy poco tiempo de vacaciones. Tienen una filosofía de entrenamiento bastante rígida y muy sacrificada –dijo con algo de pesar–. Aparte de Qinghai, me recorrí la provincia de Sichuan, y el norte de Yunnan –indicó con su dedo índide la ruta que había seguido hacia el sur del país.

–¿Y encontraste algo? –preguntó Akane interesada.

–No exactamente. Por eso están estas líneas verdes aquí y aquí –señaló primero la zona sur y central de China, para luego dar un salto con el dedo e indicar la zona interior de Mongolia–. Después de mi segundo año en la universidad, decidí volver. Pero en lugar de ir a los sitios anteriores, o de retomarlo en Yunnan, probé en Guizhou, que está al lado. Durante los viajes anteriores, había dado con algunas personas que sí sabían de Jusenkyo y de sus maldiciones. Me contaron alguna que otra historia de otros como yo, y me dijeron de irme hacia la zona central de China, lo que me resultó extraño, porque Guizhou y los alrededores están bastante lejos de Jusenkyo. Ya no tenía tan claro si había más de un campo de entrenamiento con leyendas malditas. Lo que sí descubrí es que parecía haber una relación con el agua. Cuanto más me acercaba a ríos y a lagos, más gente me encontraba que sabía algo de los manantiales y de sus leyendas. Fue después de cruzar Guizhou y Hunan que llegué a Hubei, y ahí di con información que si bien no sabía si era cierta, decidí que era mejor comprobarlo, porque no tenía nada que perder. Las otras pistas que había seguido hasta el momento no me habían llevado a ningún lado. Y por eso me fui a Honhot, la capital de Mongolia del sur, donde seguí buscando.

–¿Entonces encontraste la cura? –Akane se fijó en que una de las líneas verdes terminaba en un punto concreto donde Ranma había hecho una equis rodeado de un círculo, por lo que asumió que ahí era donde había finalizado su viaje. Le miró, esperando una respuesta simple.

–No pienso decírtelo –le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? –abrió los ojos extrañada girándose hacia él.

–Porque quedamos en que lo averiguarías de otra forma –respondió haciéndose el interesante.

–¿Qué otra for-…? –se interrumpió ella sola al recordar la conversación que tuvieron en aquel pequeño local de comida tradicional al que fueron a cenar después de su partido de voleibol contra el Teracoya.

–Parece que ya te has acordado… –dijo al ver su expresión y cómo se había callado de repente.

–Sabes, no tendría que ducharme contigo para averiguar si te trasnformas o no. Podría simplemente ir a la cocina y coger un vaso de agua, o pillarte desprevenido en algún momento…

Ranma no la dejó continuar.

–Podrías… pero seguramente prefieres esperar a que nos duchemos juntos. ­–Se sentó encima del brazo del sofá.

Akane no contestó a eso e hizo como si no le hubiera escuchado.

–En realidad no me importa tanto si te conviertes en chica, era más que nada curiosidad. Sé lo mucho que has odiado siempre tener la maldición, así que entiendo que hayas invertido tanto tiempo en encontrar la cura. –Le miró de reojo, volviendo después su vista al mapa–. Yo creo que ya no te transformas.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Bueno, desde que nos hemos vuelto a ver, no has tenido ninguna vez la mala suerte de que te cayera agua encima, como cuando éramos adolescentes, que era un día sí y otro también. Ahora, o estás siempre muy atento al agua que te rodea para no mojarte, o simplemente no tienes que preocuparte más porque no te transformas. Además, la gente que te conoce no parece mencionar nada al respecto. O no lo saben, o has hecho una especie de pacto con ellos para que no hablen del tema… También me contaron que el año pasado, en una fiesta en casa de alguien, te tiraste a la piscina en boxers, y que el resto de la gente, sobre todo chicas –recalcó con malicia–, te siguieron.

–¿Qui-… quién te ha dicho eso? –preguntó sorprendido como si le hubieran pillado in-fraganti.

–¿Es verdad? –le contestó con otra pregunta levantando una ceja.

La cara de Ranma fue un poema que Akane descifró al instante.

–Eh… bueno –empezó despacio Ranma–, si, me tiré a la piscina. ¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando?

–Con mis suposiciones, mucho –dijo sentándose en el sofá con las piernas dobladas–. Que te tiraras a la piscina así libremente sólo me hace pensar que ya no te transformas, o no lo habrías hecho. Dudo que te hubiera gustado convertirte en chica delante de tanta gente, y más estando casi desnudo. A menos que tengas nuevos gustos que yo desconozco… –dejó en el aire aquellas últimas palabras.

Ranma resopló.

–Por supuesto que no tengo esa clase de gustos. Tú más que nadie debería saberlo.

–Eso pensaba… –Se acarició el mentón con la mano–. Y por último –se volvió de nuevo al mapa de rodillas, y señaló la equis que había sobre Mongolia Interior–, pienso que aquí es donde encontraste la cura. Si no, no entiendo por qué este punto en concreto está marcado.

–No vas mal encaminada –dijo mirándola de lado, impresionado por que hubiese descubierto tanto.

–Entonces es cierto, ya no tienes la maldición –lo afirmó con sorpresa mirándole a los ojos, como si nunca hubiera estado realmente convencida de esa posibilidad. No volvería a ver a la chica de la trenza pelirroja.

–No, no la tengo, me deshice de ella hace casi dos años –le dijo cruzándose de brazos, apoyado sobre el respaldo del sofá y sentado aún en el brazo lateral del mismo.

Akane de giró hacia él de rodillas, con las manos sobre sus muslos.

–¿Cómo lo hiciste? Quiero decir, ¿qué fue lo que encontraste en Mongolia? –preguntó sabiendo que la equis estaba marcada en ese país–. ¿Tenían manantiales?

–Para eso sí que vas a tener que ducharte conmigo –la informó con una sonrisa confiada y arrogante.

Akane se balanceó hacia delante con los ojos achinados, un poco indignada de que aún insistiera en lo de la ducha.

–¿Qué? Oh vamos, no puedes hacerme esto, tengo mucho en interés en saber como encontraste la cura –le confesó.

–Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –se remoloneó.

–Pues ya puedes esperar –dijo refunfuñando volviendo a su postura erguida–, porque no pienso ducharme contigo ni hoy, ni mañana, ni…

–No tengo prisa –la interumpió poniéndose de pie, queriendo acabar la conversación. No quería que le sonsacara más información. Realmente prefería esperar a ver si conseguía meterla en la ducha con él algún día. Era una de sus fantasías eróticas, y encima era realizable con un poco de persuasión.

–Le preguntaré a Ukyo –amenazó Akane–, seguro que ella lo sabe.

–Le diré que no te diga nada… De todos modos, Ukyo sabe lo que pasó porque estuvo allí conmigo.

–¿Cómo? –aquello si que sorprendió a Akane, y le costó dismularlo.

Le sentó como si se hubiera clavado una espina en el dedo, de esas que eran difíciles de sacar. "¿Por qué no me lo habrá dicho antes?" se dijo dolida. "Nunca le habías preguntado antes" respondió otra voz en su interior. Akane sabía que entre Ukyo y Ranma no había nada, salvo amistad. ¿Pero qué pensar del pasado? ¿Habrían estado jutnos?

–Xian-pu, Moose, y mi padre saben como conseguí la cura. ¿Por qué te crees que vinieron a la fiesta? Excepto mi padre, claro. Ahora nos llevamos todos bien. Una vez que desaparecieron las maldiciones, desaparecieron muchos de los problemas. –Ranma se calló de pronto, viendo que se estaba yendo de la lengua. Gracias a Kami, se había acordado de no pronunciar el nombre de Ryoga, o entonces sí habría tenido que dar muchas explicaciones–. Bueno, ya está, no pienso decirte nada más. Creo que ya he picado bastante tu curiosidad como para que barajes una ducha juntos.

–¡Qué malo eres¡ –se quejó, dejando atrás sus cavilaciones respecto a Ukyo–. Y también eres un pervertido –dijo un poco asquedada–, aunque eso ya lo sabes…

–Esta vez no me importa admitirlo. Anda vamos, quiero enseñarte lo que queda –le tendió la mano.

–Espera –le cogió de la mano para frenarle–. ¿Qué hay de estas línas azules aquí? –marcó con el dedo la zona oeste de China, cruzando las fronteras de Kazajistán.

Ranma se fijó en lo que le estaba indicando.

–Esos son los recorridos que hizo mi padre cuando nos fuimos del Dojo. ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que hice un trato con mi padre cuando cortamos y nos fuimos de tu casa? ¿Qué si encontraba la cura en un año, yo volvía al Dojo para casarme contigo? –la vio asentir–. Pues esas líneas son las zonas por las que estuvo. Se pateó primero el oeste de Qinghai, visitando los pueblos colindantes a Jusenkyo, y luego se fue al Tíbet, donde estuvo otros tantos meses. Tuvo alguna que otra aventura con los monjes de allí, no se qué de encontrar a un panda y tenerlo como símbolo de divinidad… Se fue de allí echando leches en cuanto pudo. Acabó en la provincia de Xinjiang, y hasta cruzó la frontera con Kazajistán. No encontró absolutamente nada. Por eso yo no fui por allí. La verdad es que me ahorró tiempo y dinero.

–Entiendo. ¿Dónde está tu padre ahora? Hace mucho que no le veo, más que a ti incluso…

–Pues la verdad es que no lo sé. Hace meses que no se pasa a ver a mi madre. Aunque bueno, estos últimos años no se han llevado muy bien, y más de una vez mi madre le ha echado de casa por holgazán. Lo último que sé de él es que encontró un trabajo en Hikawa, aunque no sé en qué.

–Vaya… –Akane se entristeció un poco.

Cuando Ranma y ella cortaron, no sólo ellos habían tenido que reiniciar una vida sin el otro. Sus familias también habían tenido que adaptarse a la nueva situación y olvidarse de una boda con la que habían soñado desde que los prometieran.

–A mi padre le sentó fatal que lo dejáramos. Estuvo enfadado conmigo mucho tiempo. Le encantaba vivir en el Dojo, era tan cómodo… y tenía a tu padre de compañía. Sigo pensando que los dos son tal para cual. –Ranma se rascó la cabeza–. En realidad prefiero que papá no esté por aquí. Si supiera que estamos juntos de nuevo, iría corriendo a decírselo a tu padre, y nos casarían mañana. Por eso no le he dicho nada a mi madre, no quiero que se emocione y que se lo diga a nadie. Prefiero que no lo sepan y nos dejen tranquilos.

–Yo tampoco le he dicho nada a mi padre y a mis hermanas, tal vez por lo mismo. ¿De verdad crees que intentarían volver a casarnos?

–Vamos, ya los conoces. No tengo la más mínima duda.

Tiró levemente de ella para que se pusiera en pie.

–Ven, vamos a ver lo que queda, que se está haciendo tarde.

Salieron de la habitación cogidos de la mano, dispuestos a ver el resto de la casa.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cassio: Esta vez no os podéis quejar, que han pasado sólo dos semanas desde la última actualización. La razón es que estoy de vacaciones, y tengo más tiempo para escribir sobre estos dos. Así que cuando vuelva al curro, chungo.

Este nuevo capítulo que os traigo iba a ser mucho más largo, pero al final decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Este capítulo en sí no me ha quedado muy boyante, creo sinceramente que os gustará más el siguiente (del que llevo más o menos la mitad). Aquí lo más interesante que he hecho ha sido introducir un poco la historia de los viajes que hace Ranma por China para encontrar la cura. Deciros que si os ponéis un mapa de China delante, podréis haceros una idea de los distintos recorridos que hacen Ranma y su padre. Yo personalmente tuve la oportunidad de ir a China el verano pasado, y es un país precioso, muy distinto, pero increíble. Creo que con las Olimpiadas os habréis hecho una idea . Por cierto, ¿pensáis que Akane se acabará duchando con Ranma para saber el resto de la historia? (Daría para una buena escena lemon, jeje). Ya veremos…

Agradezco de corazón los comentarios que me dejáis. ¡Sois geniales! Me ha alegrado ver que entendéis por qué era necesario el capítulo anterior, aunque únicamente fuera para reflejar que sólo porque Ranma y Akane vuelvan a estar juntos, eso no significa que tengan ante sí un lecho de rosas, como muy bien dijo AkaneKagome. Aunque bueno, ya veremos en el próximo capítulo, las cosas irán mejorando.

InuyKag me comentaba que esperaba ver una boda o hijos al final de este fic. No os puedo asegurar eso, más que nada porque tenía pensado dejar un final un poco abierto, por si más adelante me diese por hacer una segunda parte.

Bueno, que me enrollo mucho. Dedico el capítulo a: AkaneKagome, InuyKag, , Zorion, Naruko (gracias por la oferta, pero de momento estoy bien en el Portal y en Fanfiction), Klaudia-de-Malfoy, la-delin, Shakka, Aindrea, Anyer, Bonnie, y Dama Shikuza. Gracias también a aquellos que me leéis y que esperáis mis actualizaciones con tanta paciencia. See you next time!


	20. Vigésimo, los Descubrimientos II

Ya sabéis de sobra que esto no lo hago para sacar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es un entretenimiento. Todo es propiedad de Rumiko.

_**Vigésimo, los Descubrimientos II**_

–Este es el cuarto de los invitados. Cuando alguien se queda a dormir o viene de visita, les meto aquí… –explicó Ranma dejando sitio para que Akane pasase primero.

Comparado con el resto de la casa, esta habitación era mucho más modesta, pensó ella. Tenía justo lo necesario: una cama individual, una mesilla de noche al lado, un armario, y un escritorio bastante más simple que el que Ranma tenía para trabajar.

–Tienes una casa increíble, que envidia… –dijo Akane mientras volvían al salón.

–Gracias. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, me ha costado un ojo de la cara –reflejó con una mueca.

–Me lo imaginaba…

Akane bostezó mientras bordeaba la mesa baja del salón para sentarse en uno de los sofás.

–¿Cansada? –preguntó quedándose de pie cerca de ella.

–Un poco, pero estoy bien –le sonrió para que no se preocupase–. También tienes un jardín ¿no? –miró a través de las puertas corredizas de cristal que daban al exterior. Las cortinas estaban recogidas, así que había una vista parcial de la noche fuera.

–Si. Luego si quieres salimos y te lo enseño, aunque dudo que se vea mucho de noche –ofreció.

–¡Vale! – respondió ilusionada irguiéndose en el sofá, haciéndole sonreír. Se estaba tomando tan en serio lo de ser anfitrión que lo menos que podía hacer era mostrar un interés genuino por la casa.

–Bueno, pues voy a ir a por unas toallas para que te duches, y de mientras, iré preparando la cena.

Ranma desapareció por el pasillo para volver unos segundos más tarde con dos toallas azules en los brazos. La llamó haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera. Akane se levantó del sofá y se fue a por su bolsa de deporte en la entrada. De ahí enfiló hacia el dormitorio.

–Te las dejo aquí –Ranma depositó las toallas encima de su cama–. Dúchate en mi cuarto de baño, es mucho más grande–. Se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos en un rincón del cuarto donde había más pares–. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, me llamas.

–Vale, gracias ­–dijo viéndole ir al armario para coger unos pantalones y una camiseta­–. Puedo esperar a que te cambies si quieres…

–¿Eh? –Ranma se volvió hacia ella con las prendas de estar por casa en las manos–. Ah, no, no te preocupes. Ya me cambio en la otra habitación –se fue a la salida–. Te dejo… –sonrió amablemente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Akane respiró profundamente. Se tomó un par de minutos para readaptarse a aquel cuarto. Ahí, en esa cama, Ranma y ella habían hecho el amor ahora casi tres meses atrás. Que contenta había estado enconces, cuando todo habían sido esperanzas y buenas intenciones. Se acercó a la cama para sentarse, depositando encima su bolsa con sus pertenencias. Acarició la colcha con mimo, como si pudiera devolverle alguna sensación positiva del pasado. Recordó lo que había sentido en los brazos de Ranma sobre aquel colchón, la ternura y la pasión que se habían profesado, los malentendidos que habían tenido más tarde en la cocina y en el salón. Dejó de tocar la colcha, rompiendo esos pensamientos. Tenía que centrarse en el presente.

Al entrar en el cuarto de baño con su necesser y la ropa que se iba a poner para dormir, se sintió como si estuviera invadiendo la intimidad de Ranma. Todo era tan personal y tan suyo: sus toallas, su cuchilla de afeitar, su cepillo y pasta de dientes, su colonia. Cotilleó entre sus cosas un par de minutos, y cuando hubo saciado su curiosidad, viendo que no había rastro de objetos femeninos, se desnudó para meterse en la bañera y ducharse.

Salió de debajo del agua limpia y regenerada. Tras secarse con esmero con una toalla, utilizando la otra para el pelo, se echó crema sobre la piel y se cepilló el pelo, quitando los enredos. Por último se puso las bragitas limpias que había traído, unos pantalones cortos holgados, y una camiseta vieja y ancha que utilizaba para dormir. El ponerse sostén fue un dilema. Si estuviera en el apartamento no se lo pondría, pero al estar con Ranma, no quería dejar sus pechos al aire. Ranma podría distraerse con ellos, interpretándolo como una insinuación, y ese no era su objetivo aquel fin de semana. Acabó poniéndose el sujetador para estar más segura y evitar problemas.

De vuelta en la cama de Ranma, guardó sus cosas en la bolsa, sacó sus zapatillas de estar por casa, y dejó fuera las toallas y su ropa sucia. Fue al dejar la bolsa en un rincón cerca de una de las mesitas de noche, que se dio cuenta de lo que había encima. ¡Su sujetador negro de encaje! "Aún lo tiene…" se dijo mentalmente con sorpresa. Se lo había dejado la mañana después de que se acostaran juntos. Alzó la mano para cogerlo, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. Sus preguntas podían esperar, tenían toda la noche por delante. Cogió las toallas que había usado y se dirigió a la cocina. Se encontró a Ranma con un delantal puesto delante de los fogones preparanado la cena en un wok. Era una escena tan hogareña que Akane se estremeció al verle de una forma tan natural, y más al observarle sin que se diera cuenta.

–Huele muy bien –dijo desde la entrada con la sonrisa en los ojos.

Ranma se medio giró y la vio de pie con las toallas en los brazos.

–Fideos Yakisoba, y también hay sushi para empezar. ¿Qué tal la ducha? ¿Todo bien? –la miró de arriba abajo durante un par de segundos en su atuendo casero.

–Sí, genial –sonrió, acercándose a él–. ¿Qué hago con las toallas?

–Puedes dejarlas en el baño, por si te quieres duchar mañana –respondió removiendo las verdudas con una cuchara de madera.

–Vale. ¿Podrías dejarme una bolsa de plástico? Es para la ropa sucia, se me ha olvidado traérmela.

–Sí, claro. –Bajó el fuego de los fogones–. Aunque si quieres la puedo lavar, seguro que pongo una lavadora este fin de semana.

–No, no hace falta. Pero gracias.

Akane se sintió un poco mal, Ranma estaba siendo muy generoso con todo. Le vio moverse unos armarios a la derecha y abrir una de la puertas de abajo.

–Aquí tienes –le tendió la bolsa.

–Gracias. Bueno, voy a dejar esto en su sitio –alzó la toallas.

–La cena estará en seguida –le avisó por encima del hombro mientras volvía a su posición de cocinero.

–No tardo nada. Ahora vuelvo y te ayudo –dijo ella ya desde el pasillo.

Cenaron sentados en el suelo encima de cojines, charlando con la televisión encendida de trasfondo. Fue al terminar de comer que Akane apoyó su espalda en el sofá y se tocó la barriga de lo llena que estaba.

–Cocinas demasidado bien. ¡Estaba todo riquísimo! –le miró con ojos alegres.

Ranma sonrió satisfecho, apoyando las manos en el suelo por detrás de su cuerpo.

–Gracias, pero tampoco ha sido para tanto. Sé hacer cuatro cosas, y de ahí no salgo. ¿Qué tal llevas tú lo de cocinar? –la pregunta fue inocente, sin ningún ápice de burla inicialmente.

Akane se rió irónicamente.

–Genial… –dijo sin mucho entusiasmo expresando con esa sola palabra y ese tono de voz todo lo que había que decir al respecto.

Ranma no pudo aguantarse, y antes de poder siquiera detenerse, ya estaba burlándose más de la cuenta.

­–Vamos, que lo que preparas siegue siendo tóxico ¿no? –rió.

–Eh, no te pases, encima de que alabo tu comida –le miró de forma asesisna, avisándole de que no se pasara.

–Perdona –dijo para que no se molestara más–, no he podido contenerme. Es díficil perder la costumbre, incluso después de cuatro años –confesó semisonriendo para que viera que estaba bromeando.

–Pues contrólate –le aconsejó, y vio que Ranma la entendía a la perfección asintiendo–. Aunque al fin y al cabo tienes razón –se puso de rodillas de cara a la mesa, y empezó a poner unos platos encima de otros–. Pero eso no significa que me lo tengas que restregar a la cara. Además, he intentado de todo para mejorar, y cuando digo todo, es todo. Le he pedido ayuda a mi hermana, a mis amigas, he comprado libros, he seguido programas de cocina por la tele, he buscado recetas por intenet… Pero nada chico, cuando me pongo a ello, todo me sale al revés. Tengo asumido que no se me da bien –se puso de pie con lo que había recogido de la mesa.

Ranma la ayudó cogiendo lo que faltaba.

–No es el fin del mundo –dijo él a su espalda mientras iban a la cocina.

–No, no lo es. Tengo otras cualidades que se me dan mucho mejor que cocinar.

Ranma estuvo a punto de preguntar "¿Cuáles?", pero prefirió ahorrarse un tortazo. Akane dejó los platos en la encimera y abrió el grifo del fregadero.

–¡Hey, pero al menos puedo limpiar los platos! –exclamó sonriente mirando a Ranma, intentando que olvidaran lo mal que ella cocinaba.

Ranma se acercó a ella para detenerla.

–Deja eso, anda. No tienes que hacerlo, lo puedo meter en el lavavajillas. Vamos a ver la película –la cogió de un brazo para apartarla, pero Akane se resistió.

–Pero si no tardo nada, y así estará todo limpio –los ojos de Ranma le indicaban que no le había convencido–. Quiero hacerlo, de verdad. Me siento un poco gorrona aquí en tu casa –explicó mientras fregaba–. Tú ve poniendo la peli, que ahora voy.

Ranma se fue de la cocina impotente. Akane seguía siendo igual de cabezota, pero si la hacía sentirse mejor, por qué oponerse. Puso la película en el DVD para que empezara a cargarse, y se sirvió más té, que a esas alturas se había quedado frío. Akane volvió en cinco minutos, y se sentó en uno de los lados del sofá grande que encaraba la televisión.

–Si quieres, luego hago palomitas –dijo él controlando los mandos a distancia aún desde el suelo.

–No hace falta, yo estoy bien. –En realidad estaba genial, con el estómago lleno, cómodamente echada en el mullido sofá color crema, y acompañada de su chico. No podía pedir nada más.

Ranma apagó todas las luces excepto una lámpara pequeña que quedaba detrás de ellos encima de unos armarios de suelo. Se sentó en el sofá poniendo los pies encima de la mesa baja, pero en el lado opuesto a Akane, para así dejarle la elección de arrimarse a ella. Si Akane quería, vendría sin él tener que decirle nada.

No pudo estar más acertado. Tal vez no fuera porque ella realmente quisiera, pero sólo después de media hora, Akane ya estaba literalmente echada sobre Ranma en el sofá, escondiendo su cara en su camiseta para no ver las imágenes siniestras de la pantalla. Sólo tres escenas habrían podido calificarse realmente de terroríficas, y en cada una de ella Akane no hizo más que botar asustada y gritar, aproximándose cada vez más a él. Ranma negó con la cabeza viendo como se abrazaba a tu torso.

–¿Pero por qué ves estas películas si luego te cagas de miedo? Nunca lo he entendido –le preguntó en voz baja intentando verle la cara. Akane miraba hipnotizada la televisión, esperando ver una nueva escena de sangre.

–Porque me gustan, por qué iba a ser –respondió sin prestarle demasiada atención, concentrada en la película.

–¿Y qué pasa si las ves sola? ¿Te subes por las paredes?

No podía fingir que estaba en la gloria con Akane encima, pero esos botes que pegaba acompañados de chillidos cada vez que se llevaba un susto lo ponían a él también en tensión.

–Tranquilo, siempre hay algo o alguien a quien agarrarse. Normalmente están Yuca o Nikao, porque Koi no soporta que me eche encima suya. Si no, siempre están los cojines –dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el pecho con una sonrisita.

–Ahh, vale gracias, veo que estoy haciendo de buen cojín entonces –dijo haciéndose el ofendido desinteresadamente.

–No seas tonto, lo he dicho en broma. Me gusta mucho más poder agarrarme a ti –esta vez si que volvió su rostro al de su novio y apretó su abrazo para remarcar lo que acababa de decir–. Además, no te puedes quejar, sé que te encanta tenerme así entre tus brazos ¿o no?

–En eso tienes toda la razón.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y sus caras se acercaron hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia. Ranma se agachó lentamente para hacer aquellos labios rosados suyos, rozándolos incluso, pero se paró en seco en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Sus ojos se abrieron, confundidos por unos segundos. Akane notó como el cuerpo de Ranma se había tensado ante su contención, sobreponiendo lo racional a lo emocional. Supo al instante porque se había detenido. Ella era quien tenía que dar los primeros pasos, en eso habían quedado. Pero en ese momento no le habría importando lo más mínimo que la besara. No pensaba quedarse con las ganas, por lo que tomó las riendas de la situación.

–Anda, ven aquí –susurró con ansia. Atrajo su cabeza poniéndole una mano en la nuca y le besó.

Sus labios se encontraron despacio al principio, reconociendo el terreno de nuevo. Cuatro besos fugaces en los que Akane merodeó por su labio superior, y luego lamió suavemente el inferior. Hasta que Ranma abrió ligeramente los labios, hecho que aprovechó para hacer la incursión en su boca. Ranma se relajó completamente, disfrutando del primer beso auténtico que se daban desde hacía más de dos meses. Una vez Akane hubo tomado control, reciprocó el beso algo más animado, dejándose llevar. La película quedó en un segundo plano.

–Echaba de menos besarte así –susurró Akane cuando se separaron para recuperar algo de aire. Levantó sus ojos brillantes a las cuencas marinas de Ranma.

–Y yo que lo hicieras –respondió él en voz baja, temiendo romper la magia del momento. Le acarició con una mano las mejillas sonrojadas, cálidas por el contacto físico–. Sabes que tienes mis labios a tu disposición siempre que quieras.

Akane sonrió risueña, acariciando la nuca y el cuello de Ranma con ternura.

–Eso tiene muchas interpretaciones.

–¿Tienes algo en mente? –le preguntó siguiéndole el juego. No lo había dicho con doble intención, pero ahora que ella sacaba el tema…

–Tal vez no para ahora, pero quién sabe en el futuro –dejó el resto en el aire.

Sus mejillas ardieron mientras bajaba su mirada al cuello de la camiseta de Ranma. "¿Cómo le he podido decir eso?" se recriminó a sí misma. "Se supone que quiero ir despacio, y lo último que voy a conseguir con estas frasecitas es eso".

Ranma se ausentó lo que tardó en imaginarse su boca explorando las zonas prohibidas del cuerpo de Akane.

–¡Aaaahhhhhhhrrrgg!

El chillido de la protagonista de la película escapando del villano les hizo pegar un brinco en el sofá. Volvieron a la realidad, levantando sus cabezas para mirar la pantalla del televisor.

–Oh, no, por tu culpa nos estamos perdiendo la mejor parte de la peli –se quejó Akane dándole un golpecito en el pecho con la mano. Se reacomodó para encararse al frente, separándose un poco de su acompañante.

–¿Cómo que por mi culpa? Encima –gruñó por la bajo aceptando el cambio de postura.

–Shhhhh –le mandó callar Akane tapándole la boca para al momento enterrar de nuevo la cara en su hombro, mirando de reojo la pantalla.

Ranma suspiró al ver como se colgaba de él de nuevo, aunque esta vez no se lo podía echar en cara, casi le costaba hasta a él ver la película. Vio como el malo de la película se comía a bocados el cadaver de una mujer.

–Podemos volver atrás si quieres, para verlo de nuevo –ofreció mirándole la cabeza con una mueca divertida.

–No hace falta –respondió ella levantando la cara y mirando por el rabillo del ojo la pantalla–. Está bien así.

Terminaron de ver la película sin ningúna interrupción romántica más, aunque los sustos sobraron. Era ya casi medianoche. Llevaron juntos a la cocina los vasos y la que tetera que habían quedado encima de la mesa.

–¿Quieres que te enseñe el jardín? No es la mejor hora para verlo, pero…

–Vale –contestó Akane antes de que pudiera terminar.

–Bueno, pues entonces –Ranma salió de la cocina, Akane siguiéndole unos pasos por detrás–, ponte esto, refrescará un poco –le dio una de las chaquetas que tenía colgadas en la entrada.

Akane se la puso sin rechistar, aunque se quedó mirándose las mangas, que le venían largas. Intentó cerrarse la cremallera, pero le supuso un problema al tener que remangarse varias veces.

–Trae, déjame a mí –Ranma se acercó con su propia chaqueta puesta, y le subió la cremallera sin dificultad.

–Gracias –le sonrió.

Ranma encendió las luces de fuera, y después abrió las puertas traseras de cristal por las que se accedían al jardín.

–Ten cuidado con este escalón –la ayudó a bajar hasta que los dos estuvieron sobre la zona enlosada. Unos metros adelante empezaba el jardín, que se perdía en la lejanía oscura de la noche.

–Vaya, está mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba –dijo ella dando una vuelta, observándolo todo con mucha atención. No había mucho arreglo floral, pero lo que había estaba bien cuidado. Vio una mesa y unas sillas de terraza a su derecha, y más allá un cacharro de metal cubierto con una lona grande de plástico–. ¿Haces barbacoas?

–Sí, de vez en cuando. Aún no he hecho ninguna, porque todavía hace algo de frío por las noches, pero el año pasado hice algunas con mis amigos y con los chicos del equipo.

–Esto está genial –expresó con admiración volviendo a donde estaba Ranma.

–Si eso, cuando acaben los exámenes, haré una una barbacoa de despedida antes de que se vayan todos. No sé cuando nos volveremos a ver, ahora que se acaba la universidad. Parece mentira que hayan pasado ya cuatro años –su voz tenía un matiz melancólico–. Supongo que cada uno seguirá su camino.

–Sólo empezamos otra etapa de nuestra vida. Además, siempre se puede intentar mantener el contacto –le animó ella–. Si se quiere, claro.

–Sí, es verdad –asintió.

La cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta donde empezaba el jardín.

–Ahora no se ve muy bien, pero el jardín se extiende un poco más de lo que se ve –explicó.

–Es súper grande –dijo quedándose descalza y empezando a andar por encima del césped, adentrándose un poco en la oscuridad.

Los mosquitos habían empezado a hacerse sitio cerca de las luces exteriores, volando alrededor de los focos.

–Sí, una pena que la casa no viniera con piscina… –dijo soñador metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

–Supongo que te tirarías desnudo en ella ¿no? –le pinchó Akane haciendo referencia a la historia que le contaron acerca de él cuando le fue a ver luchar en su universidad.

–Ten por seguro que si la tuviera, lo haría. Sería mi piscina, podría hacer lo que me diese la gana –respondió sin apuro.

–Ya, de ti no me sorprende –dijo ella alejándose un poco.

Ranma no supo como tomarse el comentario, si como un cumplido o lo contrario.

–Hey, a ver si vas a coger frío –le llamó la atención al ver que seguía andando descalza–. Cuando quieras entramos en casa.

–No, se está bien, de verdad –le contestó con una sonrisa sincera volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta quedar cerca de él.

Ranma la miró no muy convencido. Él estaba bastante arropado con unos pantalones largos, sus pantuflas, y la chaqueta, pero Akane llevaba pantalones cortos, con las piernas totalmente al aire. Sólo tenía las zapatillas de estar por casa para cubrir sus pies, y en ese momento ni siquiera las llevaba puestas.

–¿Te importa si apago las luces? –preguntó poniéndose de nuevo las zapatillas.

–No –la miró extrañado, viendo como iba hacia el interior de la casa–. ¿Sabes dónde están?

–¡Sí! –le contestó la joven desde dentro.

El jardín se quedó a oscuras unos segundo después, sólo con el resplandor de las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos. Akane salió de nuevo y miró hacia arriba, sumergiéndose en el expuesto firmamento.

–Kami-sama… –expresó con admiración–. Las estrellas se ven genial desde aquí. ¡Qué suerte tienes de vivir por esta zona!

Ranma levantó la vista también, distinguiendo los diminutos puntos de luz, apreciando la belleza que tenía ante sí. Era un detalle de la casa que siempre había dado por echo. Aquello le trajo recuerdos de cuando se subía al tejado del Dojo por las noches.

–¿Nos quedamos un rato aquí fuera entonces?

–Claro que sí, es precioso –contestó anonadada sin bajar la cabeza.

Ranma se fue hasta una de las sillas de terraza que había junto a una mesa redonda y se sentó.

–Una suerte que el cielo esté despejado y no haya luna llena –dijo embelesada la chica hablando para sí misma.

Akane por fin dejó de mirar hacia el cielo exterior y buscó a Ranma en la oscuridad. Le vio al fondo, recostado en la silla, con las piernas largas estiradas y cruzadas una encima de la otra por los tobillos.

Se acercó a él despacio, alternando su mirada entre el horizonte estrellado y la superficie terrestre sembrada en penumbras.

–Recuerdo cuando subías al tejado de casa, cuando vivíamos aún en el Dojo.

Ranma sonrió en la oscuridad por la coordinación de pensamientos.

–En eso mismo estaba pensando yo.

Akane se le quedó mirando de pie, pensativa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ranma se dio cuenta de que estaba de cara a él y en un inquientante silencio.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Puedo sentarme contigo? –su voz sonó casi infantil, con un leve matiz de vergüenza.

–Sí, claro –Ranma alargó un brazo para acercar otra silla, pero se vio sorprendido al notar como Akane se sentaba encima de él, apoyando su espalda contra su pecho. "Ah ¿así? Joder, estoy de suerte", pensó sonriendo.

Ranma la acomodó encima suyo hasta que los dos estuvierons a gusto. Akane terminó echada sobre él, sentada de cara al jardín, con su cabeza apoyada entre su cuello y su hombro, y sus piernas encima de las de él sin llegar a tocar el suelo. Ranma la abrazó por la cintura, y arrimó su cara al cabello suave y limpio. Aspiró llenándose del olor del champú que ella había usado antes, el cual se mezclaba con el propio aroma de Akane creando una combinación embriagadora.

–¿Estás segura de que no tienes frío? –le volvió a preguntar él–. Podemos coger una manta –sugirió.

–Tú ya me das bastante calor. Estoy bien, de verdad –su voz le tranquilizó–. Gracias por preocuparte por mí –giró su cara hasta rozar su piel.

–No es nada –susurró–. No quiero que te resfríes. Lo último que necesito que es te pongas enferma y no puedas jugar o ir a clase.

–¿Quién quiere ir a clase? –dijo riendo–. Cuando tenga frío te avisaré, pero por ahora estoy bien.

Decidió iniciar otra conversación.

–¿Por qué te gustaba tanto subir al tejado en el Dojo? –preguntó sintiéndose segura y arropada en los brazos de Ranma. Era feliz así, con Ranma y los diminutos astros lejanos sobre sus cabezas.

–No sé, era una forma de desconectar, cuando no venía alguien a dar problemas, claro. Podía pensar a mi aire y estar solo.

–Yo había veces, cuando aún no estábamos saliendo juntos, en que quería subir al tejado cuando sabía que estabas allí. Pero me daba algo, no quería interrumpirte, ni tampoco molestarte. Parecías siempre tan tranquilo y a gusto cuando estabas solo –dijo Akane recordando.

–Deberías haber subido, siendo tú no me habría importado. Me habría puesto nervioso, porque estaba colado por ti. Pero creéme, me habría gustado tenerte a mi lado, como ahora –la abrazó un poco más contra sí.

Akane le acarició las manos por encima con las suyas, regocijándose con aquellas palabras. Mirando al cielo, se acordó de una visita que hizo al planetario de la ciudad.

–¿Sabes mucho de estrellas?

–Sólo me sé algunas constelaciones. ¿Por qué?

–Mira aquella estrella –señaló con el dedo en alto un punto de luz bastante luminoso en la bóveda nocturna.

–Hay demasiadas, no sé a cual te refieres –dijo él perdido, mirando hacia arriba.

–Dame tu mano –le pidió.

Cogió la mano de Ranma y poniendo su brazo sobre el suyo apuntaron juntos a uno de los diamantes más relucientes que había sobre sus cabezas en el firmamento.

–Aquella, la que brilla tanto.

–Vale, ya la veo –bajaron las manos, pero mantuvieron sus miradas hacia el exterior, fijas en la estrella que Akane había indicado.

–Vamos a decir que es Vega ¿vale? Aunque seguramente no lo sea, pero para el ejemplo no es muy importante. Cuando fui al planetario nos explicaron que Vega estaba a 26.000 años luz de la tierra.

–Bastante lejos…

–Sí, lo que significa que la luz de Vega que estábamos viendo en aquel momento era en realidad Vega hace 26 años–. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos–. Ahora, aquí sentados, nos está pasando lo mismo. Si esa estrella fuera Vega, en este preciso instante la veríamos tal y como era hace 26 años. Vamos, que ni siquiera habíamos nacido.

–No lo sabía –dijo Ranma con renovado interés observando la "supuesta" estrella Vega.

–Y si quisiéramos ver Vega tal y como es ahora, tendríamos que esperar otros 26 años para poder hacerlo. Creo que estaremos rondando los cincuenta por entonces. No creo que me acordara de mirar al cielo –sonrió con nostalgia.

–Nunca se sabe. Tal vez nos acordemos –"juntos" continuó su corazón–. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? Pareces toda una astronóma hablando.

–Venga ya, pero si apenas te he dicho nada. Es sólo un dato que se me quedó grabado de cuando fui al planetario –contestó quitándole importancia.

–¿Cuándo fuiste?

–El año pasado. Había una conjuncción planetaria, y Nikao y yo decidimos ir a verlo, aunque en realidad no llegamos a ver casi nada. Esperamos mucho tiempo para poder usar uno de los telescopios que habían puesto para el público, pero para cuando nos tocó, ya sólo nos dejaron ver Júpiter. Una pena –dijo recordando.

–No sabía que te gustara tanto este tema.

–Bueno, siempre me han gustado las estrellas. Al igual que a ti, también me relaja mirarlas. Me hace apreciar lo insignificantes que somos comparado con el universo que hay ahí fuera.

Ranma no añadió nada más, pero se alegró interiormente de poder compartir un momento así con Akane, tan especial, tan íntimo a su manera, tan liberador en muchos aspectos.

Se sumieron en un silencio cómodo, de aquellos que no se dan muy a menudo, en el cual las personas se expresan más sin decir nada. Pero la mente de Akane seguía funcionando, creando miles pensamientos cada minuto, recordando cosas dichas en el pasado, experiencias vividas. Mientras miraba las estrellas, se empezó a hacer preguntas para las que necesitaba respuestas, y aunque dudaba que aquel fuera el mejor momento para hacerlas, no quería dejarlas pasar para que luego volvieran con más fuerza cuando menos lo esperara o en el momento más inoportuno.

–Ranma…

–¿Hmm?

–¿Te has acostado alguna vez con Ukyo? –preguntó sin rodeos.

Ranma se desperezó al instante, no creyendo lo que había oído.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó confundido tragando duramente.

–¿Qué si alguna vez te has acostado con Ukyo? –repitió sin problemas con el mismo tono de voz, que no era ni acusador, ni imperativo, ni desconfiado.

–¿A qué viene eso ahora? – Ranma se tensó momentáneamente, un poco aturdido y perdido por el cambio brusco de tema.

–¿Por qué siempre me evades con otra pregunta? –entonó Akane triste esta vez–. ¿No puedes contestarme directamente por una vez? Si prefieres no contestar, dímelo, y sacaré mis propias conclusiones. Pero no ignores la pregunta; no seas ambigüo.

Ranma intentó adivinar qué era lo que estaba pasando allí. No había esperado esa pregunta de ella, y tampoco entendía por qué la hacía.

–No me he acosado con ella –respondió de forma sincera.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, estaban en la misma posición, abrazados, recostados bajo una noche envolvente.

Akane no dijo nada en un primer momento, analizando las palabras de Ranma en su cabeza mientras sus ojos miraban sin mirar el infinito.

–¿Tampoco os habéis enrollado nunca? –preguntó también de forma directa, sin disimular su interés.

–No –contestó automáticamente.

Ranma no acababa de entender cuál era el objetivo de aquellas preguntas. ¿Acaso Akane se sentía amenazada por Ukyo?

Se quedaron callados de nuevo, ensmismados en sus propias ideas y conjeturas, hasta que Ranma se cansó de esperar y se lanzó a averiguar el entresijo de la conversación por su cuenta.

–¿Qué pasa, Akane? ¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ukyo con nosotros?

La voz de Akane sonó insegura.

–Antes, esta tarde, cuando me estabas contando lo de tus viajes por China para encontrar la cura, dijiste que Ukyo había ido contigo a Mongolia –dijo para que entendiera por donde iban los tiros.

–¿Y?

Aunque Ranma podía empezar a atisbar la idea que Akane se había hecho de él y de Ukyo, prefería que ella misma se lo contara con sus propias palabras.

–Pues que ese dato lo he sumado al hecho de que cuando vivíamos en el Dojo, Ukyo quería casarse contigo. Luego cuando rompimos, Ukyo se quedó a tu lado. Entrastéis juntos en la universidad, ha ido a verte a todas tus competiciones, te ha ayudado en los momentos difíciles, salís de fiesta juntos, habéis ido de viaje juntos, le cuentas tus problemas, hablas con ella –enfatizó–. Os lleváis genial, nunca os peleáis. En fin, que ha estado a tu lado estos cuatro años –empezaba a hacer gestos nerviosos con las manos–. Mientras que yo sólo he sido tu novia una temporada en el insituto, y ahora que hemos vuelto hace nada no hemos hecho más que tener problemas entre nosotros, y no sé…

Dejó de hablar, le estaba resultando difícil contener sus sentimientos en ese momento. Se sentía aliviada, apenada, vulnerable, furiosa consigo misma.

–Nosotros sólo hemos tenido la discusión de la discoteca –dijo Ranma para hacerle ver que no estaba de acuerdo con ella–, y ya sabemos que fui yo quien provocó esa situación. No es en realidad como si nos hubiéramos estado peleando cada día desde que volvimos juntos. En cuanto a Ukyo, da la sensación de que estás celosa de ella –aquello último lo dijo aposta, para ver su reacción.

–Lo he estado si es lo que quieres saber, pero ya he hablado con Ukyo de ello.

–¿Entonces? –preguntó él sin entender. Si ya había hablado con ella, por qué tenía sospechas.

–Bueno, he hablado con ella, pero no contigo. Quería oírlo de ti –vaciló un par de veces antes de continuar hablando–. Se ve que me he vuelto a precipitar sacando conclusiones, pero no podía pensar otra cosa. Os lleváis tan bien, estáis tan a gusto el uno con el otro, que a veces he tenido la sensación de que habéis sido algo más que amigos en el pasado, y habríais estado en vuestro derecho.

–Sólo somos y hemos sido amigos, Akane. Yo no habría querido que fuera distinto –recalcó con fuerza para no dejar lugar a dudas. Arrimó su nariz al cuello de Akane, rozando tiernamente su piel, queriendo que Akane confiara en él, que no se preocupara por algo que no había ocurrido.

–Sé que vas a matarme por preguntarte esto de nuevo, pero…

Se detuvo para esperar que Ranma le diera permiso.

–Dime –murmuró contra su piel preparado para responder.

–¿Y nunca has tenido ganas de liarte con ella? ¿Nunca te lo has imaginado? Quiero decir, Ukyo es muy guapa, y muy maja, y os comprendéis a la perfección.

Ranma suspiró una corriente de aire caliente contra el cuello de la joven resignado a que Akane siguiera teniendo dudas.

–Hombre, imaginármelo sí que me lo he imaginado, no te voy a mentir, pero sé que las cosas no habrían seguido igual con Ukyo si algo así hubiera pasado entre nosotros. Es más, los dos hablamos de esto justo después de entrar en la universidad. Ukyo me confesó que le seguía gustando, a pesar de que se había apartado del camino desde que tú y yo habíamos estado juntos. Pero también me dijo que nuestra amistad era muy importante para ella. Tenía un enfretamiento de intereses: quería seguir siendo mi amiga, pero también quería algo más conmigo. Yo se lo dejé claro, la quería como amiga, nada más. Además, le dije que la tenía cariño, afecto, que haría lo que fuera por ella como amigo, pero que no la quería como te quería a ti. No le gustó oírlo, y fue difícil por un tiempo hablarnos, pero nos vino bien sacar el tema a la superficie. Con el tiempo, Ukyo se ha olvidado de mí en ese aspecto. Encontró novio, y desde entonces, no hemos tenido que volver a hablar del tema, porque ya no existe. Desapareció. Sólo somos buenos amigos.

Akane cerró los ojos y respiró pausadamente, agradecida de que aquella noche la oscuridad que les rodeaba diera lugar a ese tipo de confidencias que tanto había estado esperando.

–Gracias por contármelo, significa mucho para mí –se cogió a las manos de Ranma y compartió el calor con ellas.

–Pero si no ha sido nada –respondió quitándole importancia al tema acariciando también las manos de Akane–. Quiero también que sepas que aunque ahora Ukyo y yo nos llevemos muy bien, no siempre ha sido así. Ya sabes, en toda relación hay altos y bajos. No te haces idea de las peleas que hemos tenido a lo largo de estos años. Ha habido incluso meses en los que ni siquiera nos hemos hablado. No todo ha sido un camino de rosas con ella. Muchas veces se comporta más como una madre que una amiga, y se mete más de la cuenta en mis asuntos de lo que yo querría.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Akane sorprendida–. ¿Cómo en qué? Ponme un ejemplo –dijo totalmente picada de curiosidad.

–¿Un ejemplo? Ummm… –pensó durante unos segundos–. Desde que hemos vuelto, me pregunta mucho por cómo van las cosas entre tú y yo, y aunque la mayoría del tiempo no le doy importancia, otras es muy pesada, además de cotilla. Pero bueno, sabe lo _desesperado _–remarcó junto a la oreja de Akane–que estoy de tenerte conmigo, y quiere que todo salga bien entre nosotros.

–Ya estoy contigo –afirmó ella girando la cabeza y tocando con su mejilla la nariz de él.

Ranma no contestó, se conformó con tenerla allí consigo, entre sus brazos, en su presente. Respiró sosegado el aroma de Akane, sin levantar la cabeza del cálido hueco encontrado en el cuello de la joven.

–Akane –la llamó después de unos minutos–, ¿habría importado si me hubiera liado o acostado con Ukyo?

Akane se tomó un momento para pensar su respuesta.

–A mí sí me habría importado, y seguramente me habría afectado –confesó.

–¿Por qué? Sería cosa del pasado, ya no habría nada que hacer. Lo importante es el "ahora".

– Tú a lo mejor ves las cosas de esa manera, pero yo no podría. ¿Cómo te sentirías si fuera al revés? Si fuera yo quien tuviera un mejor amigo con el que a lo mejor me he liado, o acostado. ¿Te gustaría? –le explicó para que lo viera desde su punto de vista.

–Vale, entiendo a donde quieres llegar –le dijo él sin tener que afirmar que NO le habría gustado que Akane se hubiese enrrollado o acostado con su mejor amigo si ese fuera el caso.

–Pero ya no importa, porque ni tú ni yo hemos hecho algo así.

Ambos miraron el firmamento durante los minutos que siguieron, intentando sacar lo máximo de aquel instante juntos. Akane se sintió segura y reconfortada por dentro, estaba muy contenta de que Ranma le hubiera hablado de una forma tan honesta y natural, y de haber obtenido las respuestas a sus preguntas. Ranma también estaba satisfecho. Aunque Akane no le había creído a la primera, y aunque había tenido sus dudas en un principio respecto a él y a Ukyo, al final no le importó, porque había servido para unirles un poco más.

–Me alegro de haber venido, Ranma –dijo ella en una voz apenas audible, pero que a él no se le escapó. Akane entrelazó los dedos de una de sus manos con una de las de él, y se quedó mirando esa unión física en la oscuridad.

–Yo también me alegro –respondió él apretando su mano ligeramente para transmirtirle sus sentimientos a través de su piel. Tuvo ganas de besarla en el cuello, en la mejilla, en los labios. Pero no lo hizo.

Después de unos minutos más sentados juntos en el jardín, Ranma decidió que Akane ya había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera con las piernas al aire. Empezaba a hacer frío, y aunque estaban muy cómodos en la silla, sin hacer nada más que estar con el otro en silencio, realmente no quería que Akane se resfriara por su culpa.

–Creo que deberíamos de meternos dentro. Ya llevamos un buen tiempo aquí fuera.

Akane estuvo de acuerdo, y se levantó despacio, desenlazando la postura en la que habían estado. Ranma se puso de pie y la cogió de la mano para entrar juntos en la casa. Cerró la puerta corrediza con el seguro, y después se fue a dejar su chaqueta en la entrada.

–Si tienes frío y quieres dejarte la chaqueta puesta duante un rato, no hay problema.

–No, no hace falta.

Akane le dio la prenda de ropa, y él la colgó también en su sitio.

Se dirigieron a la cocina donde Ranma puso el lavavajillas, y después sacó dos vasos del armario.

–¿Quieres agua? –le ofreció mientras llenaba un vaso.

Akane asintió, y bebió el líquido transparente con ganas cuando Ranma se la dio. Ranma se llenó otro vaso y también bebió.

–Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos ahora? ¿Nos vamos a dormir? –preguntó ella dejando el vaso sobre la encimera.

–Creo que es lo mejor. Es un poco tarde, y sé que mañana quieres estudiar –le recordó él.

–Sí, es verdad.

–¿Quieres el vaso para esta noche?

–Sí, gracias.

Akane le sonrió y después se volvió al fregadero para llenar su vaso. Fueron juntos al salón, donde Ranma empezó a apagar luces. Akane le esperó en la entrada del pasillo. Cuando Ranma llegó hasta donde estaba Akane, en lugar de irse al dormitorio directamente, se quedó de pie al lado de ella.

–¿Dónde quieres dormir estar noche, Akane? –le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

–Mmm… –Akane abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró antes de decir nada.

Ranma se dio cuenta del gesto y sonrió sin ganas.

–Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Si prefieres dormir en el otro cuarto, adelante, lo tengo todo preparado. O si prefieres conmigo, sabes que tienes un hueco en mi cama –le dejaba la elección a ella, no quería presionarla de ninguna forma, aunque lo que más deseara fuera que se fuera a dormir con él.

Akane bajó la cabeza huyendo de la mirada de Ranma. Miró la superficie del agua que había en el vaso, sin saber realmente qué era lo que debía hacer. Al cabo de un rato, llegó a una conclusión.

–Creo que dormiré en el cuarto, si no te importa –le dijo con ojos que reflejaban un conflicto interno.

El corazón de Ranma se desilusionó. Realmente había creído que dormiría con él, que confiaría en él lo suficiente para saber que no le haría nada aquella noche. Como si él no supiera todo lo que había en juego. Pero tenía que conformarse.

–No, claro que no –contestó de buena gana ocultando lo que verdaderamente sentía–. Bueno, pues ya está –soltó el aire de un tirón–. Venga, vamos.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su dormitorio con Akane a su lado unos pasos por detrás. Se pararon en la puerta del cuarto de invitados.

–Ya sabes donde están los baños. Dejaré mi puerta abierta. Si necesitas algo no tienes más que llamarme –dijo Ranma encendiendo las luces del cuarto donde iba a dormir ella.

–Gracias.

Akane miró la habitación desde el umbral, todo estaba ordenado y limpio, tal y como lo había visto antes aquella tarde. ¿Por qué no se sentía a gusto con la decisión que había tomado? Se suponía que era lo mejor.

–Que descanses.

Ranma no tuvo claro si darle un beso casto en la mejilla o en la cabeza tenía lugar en aquella incómoda situación.

–Hasta mañana –respondió ella sonriéndole superficialmente entrando en la habitación.

Fue entonces que Ranma supo que no habría beso de buenas noches. Se fue a su dormitorio apagando las luces del pasillo. Dejó su puerta entreabierta, y se metió directamente en el baño de su dormitorio.

Akane cerró la puerta dejando sólo una fina ranura. Dejó el vaso de agua encima de la mesita de noche y después se sentó encima de la cama lentamente. Se quedó en aquella posición un par de minutos, reflexionando. Mientras pasaban los minutos, se daba cuenta de que aquellas cuatro paredes se le hacían solitarias y sin vida. Se acordó de pronto de que su mochila con su neceser estaban en la habitación de Ranma. Maldijo el tener que ir a por ella. Ahora tendría que volver a verle, y se sentiría aún peor por hacer que ambos durmieran separados cuando lo obvio era que querían dormir juntos. Se levantó como si el cuerpo le pesara toneladas y se arrastró hasta el pasillo de nuevo.

–¿Ranma? –llamó a la puerta de madera con un par de toques leves.

No escuchó respuesta y le llamó de nuevo. Empezó a abrir la puerta lentamente, y al entrar en la habitación se dio cuenta de que estaba en el baño. El agua del lavabo se escuchaba correr. Aprovechó que él no estaba a la vista para ir hasta el rincón donde había dejado su bolsa. La cogió y se dirigió a la puerta lo más rápido posible sin hacer ruido. Pero no tuvo suerte, porque oyó como la puerta del baño se abría a su espalda.

–¿Akane? –escuchó la voz de Ranma llamándola.

Se giró lo más naturalmente que pudo.

–Hola –dijo sorprendida sonriendo por una comisura–, me había dejado mi bolsa aquí –señaló la bolsa con una mano.

–Ah, vale –se la quedó mirando por unos segundos, esperando no sabía el qué–. Buenas noches, Akane.

–Buenas noches –contestó algo incómoda. Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta tal y como estaba antes de que ella entrara.

Se fue al cuarto de invitados y sacó el neceser de su mochila, la cual dejó cerca de una de las paredes en el suelo. Se fue al otro cuarto de baño que había en la casa, el que estaba al lado de la cocina. Allí se lavó los dientes, hizo sus necesidades, se quitó el sujetador para poder dormir más cómoda y volvió a la habitación que ella misma se había asignado. Tras encender la luz de la mesita de noche, dejó sus cosas al lado de su mochila y apagó las luces del techo. Se tendió encima del conchón individual sin siquiera levantar las sábanas y la manta. Mirando el techo blanco, se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo. "¿De verdad quiero dormir aquí? ¿Es lo mejor para nosotros?" Ya no estaba segura de nada. "¿Por qué a Ranma no parece importarle?" Estaban en la misma casa, a un cuarto de distancia. Ella había hecho lo correcto, había antepuesto lo racional a lo emocional; sólo sería por ese fin de semana, se intentaba decir. Akane cerró los ojos y se sumió en el mísero silencio del cuarto, aunque contrariamente, su cabeza zumbaba con el sonido de sus voces internas hablándoles todas a la vez.

Ranma se quedó en boxers y en una camiseta para dormir. Apagó todas las luces y se metió en la cama, apoyando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza encima de la almohada. Se sentía impotente y rechazado. Sabía que aquello podía pasar, era precisamente lo que Akane le había dejado entender el día anterior por teléfono. Pero aún así no había querido creérselo, y más después de ver lo bien que habían estado juntos sentados en el jardín momentos antes. Si Akane no estaba siquiera preparada para dormir en la misma cama que él, entonces las cosas estaban peores de lo que él imaginaba. Suspiró resignado intentando no darle más vueltas al tema. Mañana sería otro día.

Seguía tumbada en la cama en la misma posición, no se había movido ni un milímetro. Su cabeza seguía atormentándola, su corazón y su mente luchando una cruenta y estúpida batalla. "¿A quién quiero engañar?" se dijo descorazonada. "Quiero estar con Ranma, y él no está a más de veinte pasos. ¿A qué estoy esperando?". Se sentó en la cama abriendo los ojos. Observó su alrededor y se sintió sola a pesar de saber que le tenía al alcance de la mano. "Si voy, se pensará que me he distanciado adrede, pensará que todo ha sido un juego". Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, con el pulso latiéndole cada vez más rápido. Sus propios sentimientos la estaban ahogando sin razón.

Pasaron cuarenta y cinco minutos, la noche seguía su curso. Era bastante tarde, y aún así Akane no había conseguido calmar las voces de su cabeza. "Ya basta, estoy actuando como una cría. Si quiero estar con él, estaré con él, sean cuales sean las consecuencias". Se puso de pie decidida, convenciéndose una y otra vez deque estaba haciendo lo que tendría hecho desde el principio. Apagó la lámpara dejando a la negra noche entrar en el cuarto. Fue descalza tanteando el suelo despacio y con cuidado hasta llegar a la puerta de aquella habitación ahora sombría. Cruzó el pasillo como un fantasma y se detuvo delante de la puerta del dormitorio de Ranma. Todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio. El corazón bombeaba furioso en su pecho, retumbándole en los oídos. Era ahora o nunca, se dijo, no había marcha atrás. Deslizó la puerta, abriéndola lentamente, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo con lo que no había contado. "¿Y si está dormido?"

–¿Ranma? –susurró sin esperanzas parada en el umbral.

Escuchó movimiento sobre la cama.

–¿Akane? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con voz ronca sentándose mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Akane no contestó, todavía tenía tiempo de echarse atrás. Ranma presintió que ella seguía ahí, por lo que encendió la luz de su mesilla. Entonces la vio, quieta en la puerta, con un rostro cansado e inquieto.

–¿Puedo dormir contigo? –preguntó a la vez que veía como Ranma retiraba la sábana y la manta del otro lado de la cama, ofreciéndoselo.

–Anda, ven aquí –dijo con cariño y anhelo en la voz.

Akane se acercó con pasos pequeños hasta el lateral de la cama que le correspondía, el mismo que había ocupado cuando se quedó la última vez. Se subió y se quedó de rodillas encima del colchón con los hombros caídos y las manos en el regazo moviéndose nerviosas.

–Perdona –fue todo lo que dijo.

–Akane… –dijo con reproche y afecto simultáneamente–. No tienes que disculparte por nada. Venga, métete en la cama –cogió los distintos covertores, y cuando ella escondió las piernas y el torso bajo ellas, la tapó con cuidado y mimo. Al terminar le acarició la cabeza tiernamente con una mano, llevándole el flequillo hacia atrás repetida veces.

Akane se sintió desbordada ante aquel gesto.

–Quería dormir contigo, pero no estaba segura –quiso explicarse para que entendiera por qué había actuado como lo había hecho.

–Tranquila, ya lo sé. Habría ido a por ti, pero eras tú quién tenía que tomar la decisión –se agachó la distancia que los separaba y le besó la cabeza.

Akane puso sus manos sobre sus brazos, queriendo abrazarle.

–Gracias, Ranma –dijo con el corazón al sentirse comprendida.

Al separar su cabeza de la de ella, quedó tendido medio encima de ella, pero sin tocarla realmente. Aún así, sus ojos se buscaron y se anclaron durante unos largos segundos en los que que se observaron con pasión, devoción, deseo, ternura, y amor. Ranma no pudo evitar bajar su mirada a los labios que quería hacer suyos. Akane se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta, lo que hizo aquello más excitante y árduo para ambos.

–Sólo un beso –dijo apreciando también los labios de él.

Ranma la entendió a la perfección, y se inclinó hasta dejar sus caras a meros centímetros el uno del otro. Su cuerpo tembló ante la perspectiva de besarla de nuevo. Dudaba que un sólo beso calmara el fuego que había en su interior en aquellos momentos.

–Sólo uno –dijo de nuevo ella.

–Sólo uno –repitió él dispuesto a cumplir con su parte.

Se besaron como si fuera la última vez que fueran a hacerlo. Ranma atrapó los labios de Akane superficialmente al principio, después con una ansia contenida, y por último con una fogosidad y un ardor liberados de sus cadenas. El beso se alargó mucho tiempo, como si estuvieran haciendo el amor en los minutos que se prolongó. Ambos notaron la conexión tan íntima que acababan de compartir, y al mirarse a los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente, supieron que seguían amándose como en el instituto, que la llama no se había apagado, sino que en realidad se había hecho más grande y más ardiente.

­–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ranma en un susurro acariciándole suavemente la mejilla sonrosada con el pulgar.

–Ahora sí –respondió sonriéndole poniendo su mano sobre la de él en su cara–. No sé cómo lo hago, pero siempre acabo enredando las cosas más de lo necesario –expresó azorada en bajito–.¿No crees?

–Puedo decir que no me importa siempre que acabes a mi lado.

Con la sonrisa en la boca, Ranma la besó tiernamente en la frente y se retiró de encima de ella, tumbándose en su lado de la cama.

–Menos mal, porque ya sabes como le doy vueltas a todo en mi cabeza, aunque sean tonterías.

Akane se volvió hacia él, quedando de lado. Ranma la observaba con deseo y frustración. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerle el amor en aquel momento, para poder reafirmarle lo que sentía por ella, para eliminar todas aquellas dudas que la hacían desconfiar de él. Pero tocaba ser realista, necesitaban tiempo para asentar aquello que estaban construyendo, y él más que nadie lo sabía. Después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, acelerar la relación con un revolcón no era realmente lo que ellos querían, en especial Akane.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? –frunció los labios insegura.

Ranma la acercó a su cuerpo hasta que quedó tumbada de lado pegada a él.

–Porque estoy contento de que vayamos a dormir juntos –contestó diciendo una verdad, pero omitiendo lo que había estado pensando.

Akane se fijó en su sujetador por encima del pecho de Ranma. Se encontraba sobre la mesilla de noche que él tenía a su derecha.

–Veo que aún tienes mi sujetador –lo señaló con un gesto de la cara.

Ranma giró la cabeza y alargó la mano para cogerlo.

–¿Qué pensabas que iba a hacer con él? ¿Ponérmelo? ¿Tirarlo?

Akane rió al imaginarse a Ranma con un sujetador puesto, y más el suyo, que era muy pequeño para aquel ancho y atlético torso que él tenía.

–¿Y qué se supone que has hecho con él entonces? –se separó un poco de Ranma para apoyar la cabeza sobre una mano mientras le miraba.

Ranma se acercó la prenda a la cara e inspiró.

–Olerlo –dijo cuando el aroma llegó a sus pulmones-. Huele a ti. Cuando te echaba de menos lo tocaba, lo olía, no sé, era una forma de tenerte cerca.

–Ahora me tienes aquí, ya no lo necesitas –se aproximó al hueco que había entre el cuello y la clavícula, y apoyó sus labios sobre su piel, quedándose quieta durante unos segundos. Después inspiró para llenarse de él.

Ranma sonrió y encogió el cuello cuando notó la piel de Akane tan cerca.

–Akane… –dijo ronroneado y advirtiéndola a la vez mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ella levantó la cabeza y le vio, con la sonrisa aún en los labios, relajado, a gusto. Intentó quitarle el sujetador de las manos, pero en cuanto él se dio cuenta, alejó la mano.

–Es mío –dijo Ranma sin levantar los párpados.

–¿Cómo que tuyo? Lo has tenido aquí más de dos meses. Ya es hora de que vuelva a su dueña. Además, que tengo unas bragas a juego… –alargó el brazo por encima de él para alcanzar el sujetador, pero Ranma se lo impidió abrazándola con el brazo libre, y manteniéndola amarrada a su cuerpo.

–Te lo daré si me das otro, un intercambio.

–¡Genial, te daré el top que he usado hoy para entrenar! Está bien sudado y huele que alimenta –exclamó con picardía.

–Ni lo sueñes –irguió la cabeza y mordió el cuello de Akane con ganas.

–¡Ahh!¿Qué haces? –se quejó riéndose intentando alejarse de él.

Ranma se olvidó del sujetador tirándolo sobre la colcha de la cama. Se echó sobre Akane en el colchón sin dejar de mordisquearla y besarla en el cuello. Akane se quedó quieta en cuanto vio que no podía hacer nada para escapar. Respiraba agitadamente, con la cabeza de Ranma encima de sus clavículas. Al darse cuenta de que ella ya no se movía, Ranma separó sus labios de la piel suave y tersa que lo atraía sin remedio, pero siguió encima de ella. Respiró con fuerza.–Akane, será mejor que nos durmamos –alcanzó a decir con voz ronca.

–Sí, lo sé –respondió tras unos segundos. Le acarició el pelo con las manos, no importándole que él estuviera sobre ella–. Apaga la luz.

Ranma levantó la cabeza y se la quedó mirando. Quería ver si de verdad entendía por qué lo decía, y tuvo su respuesta en su mirada color caramelo. Ella también sentía la excitación, la palpitación, la tensión sexual que había entre ellos. Ranma cogió el sujetador y lo dejó donde había estado todas aquellas semanas. Después apagó la lámpara de la mesilla dejando de nuevo la habitación a oscuras, y se recostó de cara al techo.

–Acércate –le pidió buscando su cuerpo con la mano.

Akane lo hizo, quedando tumbada a su lado y parcialmente sobre él. Ranma la rodeó con un brazo sobre los hombros, y ella le reciprocó abrazándole por el pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

–Ranma.

–Dime.

–Sé lo que hay entre nosotros, sé la atracción que sentimos cuando estamos cerca el uno del otro, pero aún así quiero esperar, quiero ir despacio.

–Ya lo sé, cariño, ya lo sé –dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Akane se acomodó un poco mejor sobre el cuerpo de Ranma, y después se quedó dormida en poco tiempo. Ranma, sin embargo, necesitó más tiempo para invocar a Morfeo, sobre todo porque aún no se creía que tuviera entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba después de tanto tiempo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cassio: Ok, después de unos cuatro cinco meses, por fin he vuelto, por fin. Siento haber tardado tanto de nuevo, y esta vez no tenía excusa, ya que el capítulo llevaba acabado desde hacía un par de meses. Que sepáis que no me olvido de vosotras/os, es sólo que me cuesta sacarlo adelante. Además, que hago siempre mil revisiones a cada capítulo para asegurarme de que todo tenga sentido y de que no haya faltas de ortografía.

Creo que en este capítulo he dejado reflejado cuanto me gustan las estrellas, como ya dije anteriormente. Deciros que la escena en la que Akane le habla a Ranma de la 'supuesta' estrella Vega me vino a la cabeza después de ir al planetario este verano pasado con una amiga. Así que esa parte está parcialmente basada en una experiencia real mía.

Gracias a Conchito por dejarme 19 reviews uno detrás de otro, una tarea titánica, uno por cada capítulo que he publicado. Además, me avisaste de un fallo garrafal que aún he de corregir en uno de los capítulos, a ver cuando me pongo con ello.

También le doy MIL GRACIAS a Aindrea por hacer de Beta-Lectora, que sabiendo el poco tiempo libre que tiene me ha dado su opinión en cuanto a lo que he escrito. ¡Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí y ayudarme a mejorar!

Y tampoco me puedo olvidar de aquellos y aquellas que siempre están ahí comigo a cada paso de este fic, como son Ranma-AkaneForever, Rmtl Des, AkaneKagome, Fern25 (estas cuatro chicas siempre me dejan unos reviews súper largos, lo que adoro de verdad, thanks so much!), SANDRA*, Bonnyannecorrigan, La-Delin, Klaudia-de-Malfoy, Zorion, Strawberries Field, Karu-hi, Katrala, Anaiz16 (me puedes dar la lata todo lo que quieras para que actualice este fanfic amiga, jeje), Shakka, Bonnie (que no sé si eres también la de antes), y Dama Shikuza. Gracias también a aquellos que me leéis y que esperáis mis actualizaciones con tanta paciencia.

Espero de corazón que os haya gustado este capítulo porque me lo currado un poco más que los anteriores. Espero que al menos se note.

Por cierto, ¿alguna de vosotras se ha dejado arrastrar por el fenómeno de 'Crepúsculo' tal y como me ha pasado a mí? Jajaja. Estoy incluso pensando en hacer un fic cortito de Jacob y Nessie. ¿Alguna opinión al respecto?

Ahhh, y no debería de tardar en sacar la segunda parte de 'Soy un Soldado', así que estar al tanto.

Creo que eso es todo. ¡Muchos besos y os veo en el capítulo 21!


	21. Vigésimo primero, los Imprevistos

Ya sabéis de sobra que esto no lo hago para sacar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es un entretenimiento. Los personajes y su pasado son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, el resto es de mi invención.

_**Vigésimo primero, los Imprevistos**_

A la mañana siguiente, Akane fue quien se despertó primero. Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando un par de veces, habituándose a la luz dorada que entraba por las ventanas de la habitación. Lo primero que vio fue la camiseta gris de Ranma. Los dos estaban tumbados de lado, cara a cara en el centro de la cama, ella cobijada entre sus brazos, con su cabeza apoyada a medias entre su hombro y su pecho. "Esto es una delicia", pensó estrechándose un poquito más junto a él. Había dormido tremendamente bien a pesar de que se habían acostado a altas horas de la madrugada y a pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola. Respiró feliz y sosegada, recreándose en lo bien que se sentía, sin hacer nada más.

Después de unos minutos en los que sólo se oía la respiración de Ranma, alzó la cabeza despacio unos centímetros para verle la cara y confirmar que seguía durmiendo profundamente. Tenía una expresión muy apaciguada y tranquila, alejada de la que solía mostrar cuando estaba despierto. No tenía ganas de moverse de allí, de dejar su cuerpo cálido, el confort de la posición, su respiración suave y parsimoniosa sobre su propio rostro. Pero la llamada de la naturaleza se hacía cada vez más insistente. De la forma más lenta que pudo, empezó a separarse de Ranma, quitándole los brazos de su cintura con delicadeza, intentando hacer el menor ruido.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas? –dijo una voz ronca adormilada y apenas audible, que la volvió a retener entre sus brazos, acercándola de nuevo a él.

Akane se acercó sin oponerse y se apoyó en un codo, acariciándole el pelo con la mano libre. Le vio abrir los ojos por unos segundos como las ranuras de una hucha, el azul líquido de sus irises brillante.

-Perdona, no quería despertarte. Sólo voy al baño –respondió sin dejar de tocarle.

Ranma enterró la cara en la almohada un segundo, para después aproximar su cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Estás segura de que sólo vas al baño? La última vez desapareciste sin que me enterara, cuando vino Yuca a buscarte… -levantó una ceja desconfiado.

-Muy segura –contestó ella sonriendo. Bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente-. Buenos días, dormilón. Ahora vuelvo -levantó la colcha y las sábanas para salir de la cama e ir al cuarto de baño.

Ranma se giró sobre el colchón, quedando de cara al techo. Se acomodó la almohada para tener la cabeza más alta. Después, para despejarse, se restregó las manos por la cara y estiró el cuerpo, empezando por los brazos y terminando por la espalda. Akane no tardó en salir, y Ranma la siguió con la mirada, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, cada parte de su cuerpo mientras se metía de nuevo en la cama con él. Se quedó sentada de lado frente a él. La vio mirar el reloj de la alarma que tenía sobre su mesita de noche.

-Son sólo las once y media, pensaba que sería mucho más tarde.

-Bueno, si hubiéramos estado haciendo otra cosa anoche, nos habríamos despertado muuuucho más tarde –respondió con una sonrisita socarrona aún medio dormido.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Hablar? –preguntó adrede Akane ignorando a lo que él realmente se refería. Le miró de reojo y sonrió al ver que hacía una mueca desaprobadora.

-Sí, sobre todo hablar… –dijo más para sí mismo que para ella. Le miró sin discreción los pechos, los cuales se marcaban a través de la camiseta, sonriendo al final.

-Descarado –maldijo infaltilmente Akane dándole la espalda y tapándose los senos. No vio la expresión de Ranma cuando se alejó de él. Decidió que tenían que ponerse en marcha si no querían perder más tiempo. Se volvió a levantar, dejando las sábanas rebujadas al pie de la cama.

-¿No te habrás molestado por eso, no? –preguntó Ranma al cabo de unos segundos apoyándose sobre un codo al haber visto como Akane se alejaba de él. Ya no sabía cuándo decía o hacía de más, y cuando decía y hacía de menos. Ahora tenía que ser precavido y eso le incomodaba, porque no le dejaba ser del todo él mismo. No quería perderla, pero tampoco quería dejar de ser como era, porque no les favorecería.

Akane se giró sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué? ¿Molestado? –dijo incrédula, mirando su camiseta-. ¿Por mirarme los pechos? No, por supuesto que no –le contestó con más énfasis confundida.

Ranma estaba serio, y Akane se dio cuenta de que no parecía muy convencido.

-Es que como te has vuelto así de repente tapándote y te has alejado… -su voz reflejaba indiferencia, pero sus ojos no.

Akane puso las manos sobre sus caderas, con el ceño fruncido, mirándole detenidamente.

-Me he levantado porque tenemos que ponernos las pilas. Ya es bastante tarde. Todavía tenemos que desayunar, y sobre todo, tenemos que ponernos a estudiar. Al menos yo –le explicó de buena manera, queriendo ahuyentar aquella expresión distante en su rostro.

Se quedaron en silencio, observándose.

-¿Qué pasa, Ranma? –preguntó ella preocupada acercándose a la cama. Se fue hasta su lado del colchón y se sentó a su lado. Ranma se volvió hacia ella-. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Ranma la miró a los ojos por unos segundos, y después bajó la mirada.

-Nada, es sólo que… desde que hemos vuelto juntos me siento como si tuviera que medir mis palabras y mis acciones contigo. No me importa hacerlo, porque tengo muy claro que lo que no quiero es perderte. Pero no sé, es como lo que ha pasado ahora, lo he hecho inocentementemente, y tu reacción me ha hecho pensar que te había molestado.

Las pupilas de Akane se abrieron al máximo al escuchar aquellas palabras saliendo de su boca.

-Ranma, ¿a qué viene esto? Yo no quiero que te contengas, ni en lo que dices ni en lo que haces, y menos por mí –dijo compungida-. Quiero justo lo contrario. ¿Por qué lo haces? Yo no quiero que cambies tu forma de ser.

Ranma la interrumpió.

-Lo hago porque tengo miedo de que a la mínima que diga o haga algo que no te gusta, cojas la puerta y te largues. Crees que no sé que me podrías haber mandado a la mierda hace ya tiempo. No soy idiota, Akane, sé que aún estamos en terreno pantanoso en lo que a nuestra relación se refiere.

Aquella era una conversación demasiado seria para estar hablándola tan temprano, pensó ella. No le gustaba saber que Ranma la trataba de forma distinta para no disgustarla. Ella era la que le daba vueltas a todo hasta retorcerlo de una forma inexplicable, no él.

-Ranma… -dijo apenada-. No quiero que te preocupes por eso, de verdad. Estoy aquí, a tu lado, y no me voy a ir a ninguna parte –con ambas manos cogió la suya, y se la apretó.

-No puedo evitarlo, y sé que es normal que me sienta así después de todo lo que ha pasado, es como que quiero estar seguro esta vez de lo que estoy haciendo bien.

-Y lo estás haciendo bien –se apresuró a afirmar ella.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, pensando.

-¿Esto no será porque te he pedido que vayamos más despacio, verdad?

-No, claro que no. No niego que me gustaría tocarte más, besarte más, hacer el amor contigo… Seguro que lo sabes. Pero aunque lo hiciéramos esta misma noche, no cambiaría la situación en la que estamos ahora. No aceleraría el proceso, quiero decir.

-Pienso lo mismo. Ranma, tenemos que darnos tiempo. No te niego que es como si estuvieramos empezando de nuevo, pero esta vez jugamos con ventaja, los dos. Comparado a las veces anteriores, sabemos qué tenemos que hacer. Por favor, no dejes de ser como eres por mí. Si haces algo que me molesta, te lo haré saber de alguna forma, o simplemente te lo diré. En eso habíamos quedado. Y lo mismo al revés, si yo hago algo que te molesta, me lo dices ¿vale? Comunicación, en eso se basará la mayor parte de nuestra relación.

Ranma asintió.

-Me gusta que hables conmigo, como ahora –agradeció ella-. Aunque no lo parezca, evita muchos malentendidos.

-Ya lo sé, por eso hago el esfuerzo –la sonrió, y Akane le devolvió la sonrisa agachándose para abrazarle. Enterró su cara en su cuello. Él le reciprocó el abrazo, apretujándola contra sí–. ¿Entonces me dejas mirarte los pechos?

Akane levantó la cara rápidamente, y le miró con reprobación.

-Eres único, chaval –le dijo poniéndose de pie-. Venga, vamos a ponernos en marcha, que si no esta tarde me pondré histérica. Tengo mucho que estudiar, y mucho que hacer.

-Levántate la camiseta –pidió Ranma con una sonrisa, volviendo a ser el de siempre.

Akane bufó, y supo que lo estaba haciendo aposta. Apoyó una rodilla en el amplio pecho de Ranma, cargando todo su peso sobre él, y le giró la cara sobre la almohada con una mano para que no pudiera mirarla. Le oyó quejarse al ver su plan de ataque.

-Sigue haciendo bromitas, grandullón, verás lo que te espera.

Ranma no tardó en contraatacar. Plantó sus dos manos en las caderas de Akane y buscó la camiseta para empezar a levantarla, a pesar de que tenía la cara apretujada en dirección contraria.

-Uhhh, ¿con que me amarras eh? Verás lo que te espera a ti como no te escapes.

En cuanto Akane vio que él estaba ganando la partida levantándole la camiseta que había usado para dormir, se separó de él a toda velocidad, apartando sus manos.

-¡Ranma! –exclamó por lo cerca que había estado de conseguir su objetivo. Se quedó de pie a un par de metros de la cama, respirando algo agitada, y le vio sonreírla con ferocidad y mucho más despierto que unos minutos atrás. Echó a correr unos pasos al fondo del cuarto.

-No es hora de jugar –le advirtió con el dedo sabiéndose a una prudente distancia de su acechador.

Ranma se levantó y gateó sobre la cama hasta el pie de la misma. Se quedó sentado de rodillas al ver que Akane estaba a punto de irse de la habitación, cogiendo el pomo de la puerta con la otra mano.

-Ven aquí, no te voy a hacer nada. Palabra –levantó las manos para enseñarle que prometía juego limpio.

-Ya, seguro –repuso ella sin acercarse ni un milímetro-. Bueno, para que veas que no soy tan cruel… -estiró su camiseta al máximo a la altura de sus pechos, y estos se marcaron con una vividez demasiado nítida para Ranma, que notó como una ola de calor le abrasaba la sangre que corría por sus venas. Le sonrió y desapareció sin más tras la puerta.

-¡Voy a desayunar! –la escuchó decir desde el pasillo.

Akane estaba pasando por el salón, cuando de pronto sintió unos pasos rápidos por detrás de ella. Se volvió y vio a Ranma corriendo hacia ella. Se asustó y empezó a correr también para escapar de él.

-¡No, Ranma, no! ¡Para! –le gritó. Pero no pudo dar más de seis pasos, porque la cogió por detrás y la pegó a su cuerpo. Estuvieron a punto de caer juntos al suelo. Akane empezó a reír estrepitosamente.

-Cazada –murmuró con agitación en su oído-. No sabes lo que te haría si las cosas fueran distintas –dijo con una voz profunda, llena de deseo y posesividad.

-Ya, pero no lo son –respondió sin apartarse.

-Tienes un morro, mira que torturarme así, provocarme con tus pechos…

-Eso no es nada, si de verdad quisiera provocarte te habrías corrido ya.

-¡Akane! –la pellizcó en la cadera provocando que ella la moviera al lado contrario-. No me digas eso que te como –añadió mordiéndole el cuello.

Akane logró zafarse de sus brazos y su cuerpo. Se quedó de frente a él a dos pasos de distancia.

-Pues tendrá que ser otro día –le contestó poniéndose bien la camiseta y dándole a entender que aunque le gustaba que jugaran así, aquel no era el momento-, que hoy tenemos mucho que hacer.

-De acuerdo señorita –asintió–, pero deje de provocarme o no seré responsable de mis actos de aquí en adelante.

-Hecho –respondió sonriendo-. Venga –le animó cogiéndole de la mano para llevarle a la cocina-, vamos a desayunar, que si no comemos nada no nos funcionarán las neuronas.

Ranma fue primero al servicio que había al lado de la cocina. Luego desayunó junto con Akane, ambos sentados frente al islote que había en el centro de la cocina.

Habían terminado de dejar los platos en el fregadero, cuando Akane le dijo que se iba a cambiar y a lavarse los dientes, para después ponerse directamente a estudiar.

-Akane… -dijo antes de verla desaparecer por la puerta.

-Dime –ella se dio la vuelta bajo el umbral de madera.

-El próximo mes hay una gala en mi universidad, que tiene que ver con el deporte. Me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo, ser mi pareja.

Ranma se había quedado apoyado en los armarios inferiores de cara al interior de la cocina, con las manos sobre la encimera.

Akane escuchó atenta.

-Claro, iré contigo. ¿Ibas a llevar a otra persona si no?

-No, no es obligatorio ir acompañado.

-Bien, por mi no hay problema. Si eso más tarde me cuentas los detalles ¿vale? Mira la hora que es y ni siquiera hemos empezado –se miró la hora en el reloj de muñeca que llevaba.

-Sí, sí, no hay problema.

Akane de empezó a girar para irse.

-Puedes usar mi escritorio en el cuarto del ordenador –le dijo él.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó ella con una mano en el umbral, asomando sólo la cabeza.

-Puedo estudiar en mi habitación, no te preocupes.

-Vale, gracias –le sonrió ella antes de desaparecer.

Estudiaron hasta pasadas las tres de la tarde. Ambos hicieron paradas de diez minutos cada hora para desconectar un poco y así volver a concentrarse de nuevo en sus asignaturas y sus trabajos.

Ranma volvió a cocinar para la comida. Akane le pidió que le dejara ayudarle, aunque fuera en las partes fáciles, por lo que Ranma le dejó hacer la preparación de los ingredientes. Comieron en el salón sentados sobre el sofá central, con un cuenco de arroz, verdura y carne en las manos frente a la televisión.

-¿Entonces de qué va esta gala que me has comentado esta mañana? –preguntó Akane llevándose la comida a la boca con los palillos.

-Cada año se escoge al mejor atleta de cada deporte y se celebra una especie de fiesta para conmemorarles. El año pasado me escogieron a mí, porque hice una temporada muy buena; encima después gané el campeonato. Este año han cogido a Kiamara en mi categoría, y no me extraña, porque el tío se está saliendo. Ha hecho unos combates increíbles, y ha sido además el que más ha puntuado en cada uno de ellos. Así que aunque yo no sea el elegido, aún me invitan porque fui el año pasado, igual que invitan a otros que han ido en años anteriores. De todos modos, no pueden seleccionar a la misma persona dos años seguidos, así que aunque hubieran querido cogerme a mí de nuevo –dijo sonriendo dándoselas de importante-, no habrían podido. Pero vamos, que el que más se lo merece este año es Kia con diferencia.

-¿Y puedes llevar a la gente que quieras?

-Sí. Familiares, amigos, parejas, a quien quieras en realidad, aunque hay que pagar por cada persona extra –cuando le vio la cara a su novia añadió rápido-, pero no te preocupes por el dinero, yo quiero que vengas y pagaré encantado.

-Puedo pagar mi parte, sabes, no soy pobre.

-Ya lo sé, pero te estoy invitando, así que no hace falta –comió otro bocado.

-Esta vez te dejo, pero ahora en serio, de aquí en adelante no quiero que te hagas a la idea de que vas a tener que pagármelo todo, porque no es así. Yo prefiero que hagamos las cosas a medias, tanto los restaurantes, las copas, la gasolina, no sé, lo que haga falta.

Ranma puso los ojos en blanco mostrando que no era necesario hablar del asunto, pero para hacerla feliz, la contestó.

-Akane, no le des tanta importancia, sé a donde quieres llegar. Podemos hacer las cosas a medias, pero si de vez en cuando te quiero invitar, me tienes que dejar.

-Estoy de acuerdo, siempre y cuando yo también pueda invitarte todas las veces que quiera y me dejes pagar.

-Está bien… -dijo rezongando, sabiendo que no iba a ganar aquella partida, ella era la más cabezota de los dos.

-¿Quién fue el año pasado contigo a la gala?

-Vinieron mi madre y… Ukyo –dijo el último nombre con un poco de esfuerzo. Aún sabiendo que lo hablado la noche anterior estaba aclarado, se daba cuenta de que Ukyo aparecía en muchos aspectos de su vida y de que eso había llevado a Akane a cuestionarse qué había realmente entre ellos dos.

-¿Y qué tal fue? ¿Os lo pasastéis bien?

Ranma respiró aliviado, viendo que Akane no ponía ninguna cara rara y que preguntaba sin ningún interés de trasfondo.

-Sí claro, te dan una buena cena en un lugar bastante bonito. Ya lo verás. Ah, y hay que ir de etiqueta, en plan formal. Yo lo más seguro es que alquile el esmoking, como el año pasado. Tú puedes hacer lo mismo con el vestido, que creo que sería lo mejor, porque tampoco es cuestión de dejarse el dinero. Como tú lo veas.

Ranma se acercó a la mesa a por su refresco y le dio un buche antes de volver a dejarlo sobre la superficie.

-¿Vestido? ¿Te refieres a uno de cóctel, largo? –quiso saber Akane masticando de nuevo.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza.

-No digo un vestido como los que llevan las estrellas en los Oscars, pero de ese estilo, para que te hagas una idea. En plan princesa. Al menos así es como se visten las demás chicas.

-¿En serio? –Akane pareció preocupada-. Kami-sama, voy a tener que revisar mi armario para ver si tengo algo decente, que lo más seguro es que no. Al final tendré que alquilar uno, porque tienes razón, comprarme un vestido así para ponérmelo sólo una vez no merece la pena.

-No te preocupes, conseguiremos uno. Podemos ir juntos si quieres.

-Ni hablar, no quiero que me veas con el vestido con el que voy a ir, si no, no te voy a impresionar.

Ranma dejó de comer y la miró fijamente.

-Akane, me impresionarás con cualquier cosa que te pongas, ya lo sabes. –Puso los palillos en el cuenco y con la mano libre le cogió un mechó de pelo y tiró de él para acercar sus caras-. Este me permito robártelo –la fue a besar en los labios.

-Ranma, espera… -dijo con la boca llena. Él le rozó los labios, pero ella se separó un poco-. Déjame tragar –alcanzó a decir con dificultad.

Ranma sonrió.

-Me da igual –quiso rozarle los labios de nuevo, pero sintió la mano de Akane en su cuello, frenándole. Esperaron.

-Ya –dijo ella nada más acabar relamiéndose los labios sin pensar.

Ranma la besó dulcemente por unos segundos, sacando la punta de la lengua para lamer su labio superior mientras con los dedos acariciaba el mechó de pelo oscuro. Los labios de Akane eran tan suaves y mullidos; le costó separarse.

-Siempre me gustas, te pongas lo que te pongas –afirmó él distanciándose.

-Gracias –contestó Akane un poco ruborizada relamiéndose los labios de nuevo inconscientemente. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de comportarse como una adolescente cuando estaba con él?

A Ranma le gustó el gesto, así que hizo lo mismo con su lengua mirándola. Akane apretó los labios cuando le vio seducirla, aguantándose las ganas de lanzarse sobre él y devorarle. Le sorprendió la fuerza con que su cuerpo quería aproximarse a Ranma y hacerlo suyo. Agradecía que su cabeza ejerciera un poco más control sobre la situación, ya que su mente no se olvidaba tan fácilmente de todo por lo que habían pasado, y por lo que ella en particular había sufrido. Apartó la mirada hacia el televisor y se dedicó a comer lo que le quedaba de arroz y verduras.

Ranma percibió su alejamiento y aunque le dolió un poco que lo hubiera ignorado, pensó qu era mejor no darle importancia. Terminaron de comer veinte minutos más tarde. Llevaron las cosas a la cocina, donde Akane remojó los cuencos y los vasos antes de meterlos en el lavavajillas.

-Bueno, deberíamos seguir estudiando –dijo Akane secándose las manos en un paño.

-A mí no apetece nada –se quejó Ranma poniendo mala cara-. Además, no tengo tanto que estudiar, sino hacer trabajos, que son un verdadero coñazo.

-Venga Ranma, tenemos que hacer el esfuerzo. Míralo de esta forma, si lo haces hoy no lo tendrás que hacer mañana –habló como si fuese la sabiduría en persona.

-Yo lo veo justo al revés, tengo todo el día de mañana para hacerlo –sonrió cuando la vio fruncir las cejas.

Akane dio varios pasos hasta quedar delante de él.

-Yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de ponerme a ello, pero tengo que hacerlo. He terminado con mis deberes de estadística, pero aún me queda mirarme los temas del examen del martes –Akane se fijó en que eso no le convencía mucho-. Mira, podemos planear la tarde –se miró el reloj de pulsera-. Son las cuatro y media ahora. Podemos estudiar dos horas hasta las seis y media y descansar un poco, y luego estudiar otro poco.

-¡Que alguien me ayude! –Ranma miró al techo implorando algo al cielo-. ¡Estás loca! ¿Sabes tú cuanto estudio yo al día? Una hora, hora y media como mucho. Dos horas si voy muy justo, y ya hemos estado toda la mañana.

-No es para tanto. Luego me lo agradecerás –sonrió levemente sabiendo que tenía razón.

Ranma bufó con la boca. Akane se acercó más, hasta quedar casi pegada a él. Puso una mano en su abdomen, tirando un poco de su camiseta.

-Hazlo por mí –dijo ella suplicante, acariciándole con un dedo los pectorales-. Trabaja durante dos horas al menos, y si luego no puedes más, lo dejas ¿vale? –levantó la cabeza para mirarle, a medias seduciéndole a medias implorándole.

Ranma abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero la cerró. No era tonto, el acercamiento de ella había sido hecho con un propósito, hacerle ceder.

-¿Ranma?

-Sabes, eres muy mala, estás utilizando otras armas de ataque a las que sabes que me es muy difícil resistirme –puso sus manos en su cintura para que le entendiera-. ¿Me estás prometiendo algo a cambio? –alzó una ceja expectante, mirándola fijamente.

Akane sonrió bajando la vista.

-Puede. Todo con tal de que estudies y hagas algo.

-¿Tanto te importa? –preguntó él con interés.

Akane levantó la cabeza para verle la cara de nuevo.

-Claro que sí, quiero que apruebes todas. Aunque también he de confesar que no me agrada la idea de tener que estudiar sola, sabiendo que tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. Mi lado egoísta, que no puede evitar salir a flote –bajó la cabeza y apoyó su frente en el pecho de él.

-Ya veo… -le acarició la cintura con las manos-. Quieres que pringuemos los dos ¿eh?

-Sí, más o menos –la sonrisa le llegó a los ojos cuando le volvió a mirar.

-Vaaale, estudiaré –respondió cediendo-. De verdad que no sé cómo lo haces. ¿No te harta estar aquí metida todo el día estudiando?

-Bueno, ya lo que dices, si quieres esta noche podemos salir por ahí a cenar. ¿Qué dices?

-Suena bien, me apunto –Ranma terminó abrazándola del todo por la cintura y la espalda.

Akane apoyó sus manos en sus hombros, palpándolos con gusto. Estaban muy juntos.

-Ahora te estás aprovechando… -se quejó sonriendo ella viendo como la había llevado a su propio terreno.

-Has empezado tú. Tendrías que haber previsto las consecuencias.

Akane se mordió el labio inferior. No le importaba no haberlas previsto.

-¿Qué me ibas a prometer? –Ranma bajó su cabeza buscando sus labios.

Akane actuó como si esperara el beso, pero en el último momento se alejó, dejándole a él con las ganas. Le puso un dedo en la boca y le detuvo con una sonrisa sensual.

-Un beso.

-¿Qué tipo de beso?

-Uno que sé que te va a gustar, así que no preguntes más.

-Si me lo das ahora, me pongo a estudiar directamente –bajó de nuevo la cabeza con la intención de besarla.

-Ah, no –se echó hacia atrás-. Primero haces tu parte, y después yo hago la mía. Esta noche si eso.

Ranma respiró profundamente y la miró como un tigre hambriento al que le habían arrebatado la comida de golpe.

La soltó sin decir nada poniendo las manos en alto y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Más te vale que el beso esté a la altura –dijo con una voz profunda mirándola con fuego en los ojos.

-Lo estará –afirmó ella antes de verle salir de la cocina.

Estudiaron hasta las seis y media, tal y como habían quedado. Se tomaron un descanso de media hora, tomando un tentempié en la cocina y después charlando un rato en el salón. Ranma dijo que había tenido bastante por un día, que sus neuronas estaban fritas y que ya no se podía concentrar más aunque se obligara. Le recordó a su novia que había cumplido con su parte, y que por tanto, él podía dejar de estudiar. Akane le dio el visto bueno sacándole la lengua. Volvió al escritorio de Ranma para estudiar una hora más. Ranma cogió el portátil de su dormitorio y se lo llevó al salón. Encendió la televisión, y mientras escuchaba un programa de actualiadad, miró su correo electrónico y navegó por Internet.

Media hora más tarde, el móvil de Ranma empezó a sonar sobre la mesa del salón. Con rapidez lo cogió y miró de quién prodecía la llamada, "Kiamara".

-Hey Kia ¿qué tal? –contestó después de darle a la tecla de 'aceptar'.

-Hola Sao. Pues bueno, bien, aunque tengo malas noticias.

Ranma se puso serio de golpe. Puso el portátil sobre la mesa y cogió el mando a distancia para bajar el volumen de la tele.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –se sentó mejor en el sofá, bajando los pies al suelo.

-Me acaba de llamar Feng y me ha dicho que tenemos entrenamiento mañana –dijo el compañero con un tono de voz que denotaba que a él tampoco le había sentado muy bien.

-No jodas tío, venga ya. Pero si se suponía que teníamos el fin de semana libre -contestó Ranma molesto.

-Ya, eso mismo pensaba yo, pero se ve que han dejado nuestro pabellón libre por unas horas mañana por la mañana y Toikiu quiere que las aprovechemos, para variar.

-Como se pasan, y encima nos avisan casi sin tiempo. Ya les vale -la voz de Ranma sonaba irritada. Por un fin de semana que Akane venía a su casa a dormir y a estar con él, van y se lo estropean todo-. ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar allí? –preguntó resignado.

-Empezamos sobre las once y terminaremos sobre la una, quizás un poco antes. Eso es lo que me ha dicho Feng.

-Mierda… -se pasó la otra mano por el pelo repetidas veces.

-Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno –intervino Hwong queriendo animarle-, sólo serán dos horas como mucho. Sabes que nos podrían tener tres horas y media si pudieran, como han hecho otras veces.

-Ya, son unos explotadores –dijo Ranma casi maldiciendo-. ¿Vamos todos o sólo nuestro grupo?

-Sólo nuestro grupo. Por algo somos los que más resultados damos, porque somos los que más entrenamos –le indicó su amigo.

-Genial, encima los vamos a tener encima todo el tiempo. En fin, ¿tengo que avisar a alguien? –inquirió Ranma para echarle una mano.

-Si puedes avisar a Keyko y a Syuho, me vendría bien.

-Vale, no hay problema –respondió Ranma sin reparo.

-Khorei, Lei y los demás están todos avisados, sólo me queda hablar con Jiro, que no me coge el teléfono. ¿Quieres llamarle tú? –dijo intencionadamente burlón.

-Ja Ja –rió sacástico el de la trenza- ¡Qué gracioso! Por mí como si no viene –pronunció bastante seco.

-Algún día os tendréis que reconciliar –el tono de voz de Hwong tenía un matiz de esperanza, ya que sabía lo importante que había sido para Jiro tener a Ranma a su lado esos últimos años.

Hwong Kiamara siempre intentaba ver el lado bueno de las cosas, virtud que intentaba inculcar a sus compañeros; pero para Ranma había situaciones y personas a las que le costaba mucho ver el lado positivo.

-No lo creo. Después de todo lo que he hecho por él y así es como me lo paga, ¿haciéndole daño a mi novia? ¿intentando meterla mano?

-Si tienes razón, Sao, pero… -Kiamara quería explicarse, pero Ranma le interrumpió.

-Mira que le he dicho millones de veces que no vaya detrás de las chicas de los demás. Pues no, Jiro hace lo que le da maldita gana, y así me ha ido. Tendría que haberle mandado a la mierda hace tiempo, cuando puteaba a otros y yo hacía la vista gorda –se iba alterando más y más según se calentaba solo-. No le voy a perdonar en la vida –escupió con rabia-. Además, que ya ni me importa, estamos a punto de acabar con todo, la uni, el equipo, así que no creo que tenga que volver a verle nunca más.

-Bueno, Sao, cálmate ¿vale? –le dijo Kiamara viendo que el tema todavía le afectaba bastante, aunque luego Ranma lo quisiera negar-. ¿Acaso no ha vuelto Akane contigo? ¿Acaso no te ha perdonado ella después de lo que tú le hiciste?

Ranma se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pero no dejó que las palabras de su amigo le hicieran cambiar de opinión.

-Tío, tienes que estar de broma, no puedes comparar…

-Ranma –dijo llamándole por su nombre, cosa que raramente hacía–no quiero excusar lo que hizo Jiro, porque yo habría reaccionado de la misma manera, y sé que sigues muy enfadado por lo que pasó, pero esta situación no te ayuda, ni a ti, ni a Jiro, ni al equipo. Tenéis que dejarlo atrás. Ahora actúas como si te diera igual, y dices que no te importa, pero yo sé que no es así. Eres de los pocos amigos de verdad que Jiro ha tenido nunca, y para él has sido siempre casi como un hermano. Ya sabes el tipo de infacia que tuvo… -dejó la última frase en el aire, sabiendo que no era necesario añadir nada más.

-Yo tampoco tuve una infancia fácil, Hwong –murmuró Ranma, aunque Kiamara hizo como si no le hubiera escuchado.

-Has sido una buena influencia para él, tío, y eso él lo sabe. Pero desde que os habéis peleado, Jiro se está desmadrando cara vez más, se está saliendo fuera de control. El fin de semana pasado volvió a meterse en una pelea, la policía estuvo a punto de detenerle. Si no llega a estar Khorei allí… -Kiamara se calló.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? –le preguntó Ranma más brusco de lo normal, alzando la voz-. No soy su padre, ni su entrenador ni nada.

-Hey, tranquilo, ya lo sé, pero eras su amigo y siempre te ha escuchado más a ti que a los demás –intentó explicarle Kiamara.

Ranma se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, tiempo que Hwong aprovechó para continuar.

-El otro día estuve pensando, ¿sabes como a Jiro no le gusta que nos echemos novia? Se queja de que luego apenas salimos con los amigos, de que nos olvidamos de ellos, de _él_ –enfatizó la dos últimas palabras.

-Eso es mentira –replicó Ranma-. Yo no me olvido de mis amigos, siempre me ha tenido ahí cuando me ha necesitado. Keyko y Syuho, o tú mismamente, no me echáis la bronca si paso menos tiempo con vosotros porque me haya echado novia o por lo que sea. Joder, pero si os veo el careto TODOS los días en los entrenamientos. Sería una gilipollez que Jiro actuara así sólo por eso.

-Sabes que Jiro no es como nosotros, que aunque aparente que está bien y que todo le va todo genial, en realidad se siente tremendamente solo y que es posesivo no sólo con sus cosas, sino con sus amistades. No es la primera vez que hablamos de ello.

-Ya… -era lo único que Ranma podía decir, porque ahí Kiamara tenía razón.

-Además, no me negarás que cuando se tiene novia, el tiempo con los amigos se reduce, sobre todo al principio, cuando no quieres estar más que con ella ¿o no?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? –preguntó Ranma sabiendo cual era la respuesta.

-Tal vez a Jiro no le haya hecho gracia que, precisamente tú, uno de sus colegas, se haya echado novia.

-He tenido novias otras veces y Jiro nunca se ha comportado así, al menos con ellas.

-Bueno, no conozco a Akane –dijo Kiamara-, pero por lo que he escuchado en el vestuario es una mujer que quita el hipo, y ya sabemos como es Jiro con las mujeres. –Esperó un momento y después siguió-: No lo sé, tío, sólo son hipótesis, seguramente me esté equivocando. Lo cierto es que tú conoces a Jiro mejor que yo.

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Ranma pensativo. Alzó los ojos de la mesa del salón, y vio que Akane se encontraba en la entrada del pasillo, observándole inquieta. La saludó con la mano y la dijo de acercarse.

-Kia, te tengo que dejar. Hablamos mañana ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok, pero piensa en lo que te he dicho ¿vale?

-Ya veremos –dijo de una forma que reflejaba que no estaba muy por la labor.

-Te veo mañana por la mañana fresco y lozano como una rosa ¿eh? –bromeó Hwong despidiéndose.

Ranma sonrió por fin después de varios minutos.

-Ya te gustaría. Venga, nos vemos.

Colgó y se quedó mirando el móvil por unos segundos. Tenía cero ganas de entrenar mañana, y menos ganas aún de plantearse qué iba a hacer con el tema de Jiro. Akane se había acercado hasta el sofá y se había sentado a su lado.

-¿Ha pasado algo? Te he escuchado alzando la voz –preguntó intrigada.

Ranma volvió la cara para mirarla, intentando aparentar normalidad.

-Nada, que mañana al final tenemos entrenamiento por la mañana. Kiamara me acaba de llamar para decírmelo.

-Oh no… Vaya, qué faena –respondió poniendo mala cara. Tampoco le habría sentado muy bien si se lo hubieran hecho a ella.

-Jo, lo siento –se disculpó Ranma-. Pensaba que iba a tener todo el fin de semana para nosotros, pero el pabellón ha quedado libre, y como no, los entrenadores quieren que aprovechemos las dos horas que nos dan.

-No te preocupes por mí –dijo Akane pasando un brazo por su espalda, abrazándole, arrimándose a él-. Además, no es por tu culpa. No pasa nada, esta noche me puedes dejar en casa después de la cena, así puedes organizarte el día de mañana mejor.

La cara de Ranma se tensó ante ese comentario.

-¿Quieres irte a casa? –esperaba que ella no notara que aquellas palabras le habían herido.

Akane le miró como si fuera un alien.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo con más ímpetu del necesario-. Pero tampoco quiero ser un estorbo, y es tu casa.

-¿Y qué?

Akane se calló, sabiendo que había llegado a un callejón sin salida.

-Bueno, está bien, entonces me quedo –negó con la cabeza un par de veces sin separarse de él-. No sé si te importa que me quede sola aquí –señaló el chalet con la otra mano.

-¿Vas a hacer algo de lo que deba procuparme? –la miró con una ceja alzada.

-No, pero no sé… - no supo como continuar, y agachó la cabeza.

Ranma la abrazó por los hombros y la acercó más hacia sí. Apoyó su espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá, trayéndola a ella consigo.

-Akane, confío en ti, y quiero que te quedes. No eres un estorbo, ni en broma. Quédate –era más una orden que un pedido.

-Vale, vale –respondió rápido sonriendo tímidamente.

Ranma la besó en la cabeza, y después sonrió a su pesar.

-Mira por donde, vas a tener lo que necesitas. Mientras yo esté fuera mañana, puedes aprovechar para estudiar. Tendrás toda la mañana para ti sola.

-Sí, es verdad –Akane asintió-, me vendrá muy bien. -Se elevó poniéndose de rodillas en el sofá, para luego sentarse a horcajadas encima de él-. Pero no creas ni por un segundo que no te echaré de menos.

Ranma sonrió complacido, aceptando de buena gana la nueva postura de Akane. Puso sus manos en su cintura.

-Es bueno saberlo, porque de lo que menos ganas tengo es de alejarme de ti –contestó mirándola.

A Akane se le iluminaron los ojos. Tenía las manos puestas en los hombros de él, y no dejaba de mirale, estudiándole detenidamente. Le acarició las cervicales al mismo tiempo que acercaba su cara para darle un beso en la nariz.

Puede que ambos se estuviran sonriendo, y de que hubiera un buen _feeling_ entre ellos, pero Akane se había dado cuenta del cambio de humor en Ranma. Sabía que la llamada telefónica tenía algo que ver. Le notaba distante y ausente, y apenas había respondido al cambio de postura que ella había hecho. Sí, le gustaba que ella se hubiera sentado encima de él, pero no lo demostraba. Conociéndole, lo normal habría sido que hubiera dicho algo al respecto, que la hubiera besado o acariciado con sus manos, pero no había hecho completamente nada, salvo poner sus manos primero en su cintura, y después en sus caderas. A Ranma le pasaba algo, y le dolía que no fuera capaz de contárselo.

-¿Qué tal la tarde? ¿Te ha cundido? –le preguntó él mateniendo la misma expresión serena falsa.

-La verdad es que sí, he estudiado un par de temas a fondo, así que ya estoy más tranquila –le acarició el pelo negro, echándole hacia atrás el flequillo que le caía en los ojos.

-Me alegro. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos preparamos para ir a cenar? –lo dijo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del tacto de las manos de Akane en su frente.

Ella le respondió que sí.

-Vale, pues vete a la ducha. Yo tengo que hacer un par de llamadas, así que cuando termine me ducharé aquí en el otro baño, no tardaré nada.

-Puedes ducharte en tu propio cuarto de baño, que para eso es tuyo –le recordó ella.

-Prefiero que tú te duches en el mío, en serio. Y ya puedes darte prisa, que seguro que acabo antes que tú –sonrió pellizcándole la cadera.

-Eso ya lo veremos –le desafió alegremente Akane levantándose.

Ambos fueron a lo suyo, Akane cogiendo sus cosas y encerrándose en el dormitorio principal, y Ranma llamando a Keyko y Syuho para avisarles de los cambios para el día siguiente antes de meterse en la ducha del cuarto de baño que había al lado de la cocina. Cuarenta minutos más tarde, un Ranma con una toalla atada a la cintura y el pelo ya trenzado tocaba la puerta de su habitación con los nudillos.

-¿Akane, puedo pasar?

-¡Si! –respondió ella en alto.

Ranma entro en el cuarto buscándola con la mirada. La vio frente al espejo del cuarto de baño peinándose el pelo. Se había puesto unos simples vaqueros con un top blanco y un cárdigan negro encima. Apreció que la ropa le sentaba fenomenal, mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Veo que me vas ganando –dijo dirigiéndose a su armario sin prisas.

Akane asomó la cara y su semblante cambió considerablente. No empezó a babear porque se mordió los labios a tiempo, pero se quedó contemplándole concienzudamente durante un par de minutos, sin importarle que él se diera cuenta. Apreció su torso desnudo, aún con algunas gotas de agua deslizándose por los distintos músculos. Imaginó mentalmente que la toalla caía al suelo, y su cuerpo entero subió de temperatura una grados ante sus pensamientos.

Ranma abrió las puertas de su armario despreocupadamente, empezando a sacar las prendas de ropa que iba a ponerse. Cogió los boxers primero, y por respeto a ella, se los puso por debajo de la toalla.

-¿Qué pasa, me estás tentado? –preguntó Akane saliendo del cuarto de baño toda vestida y arreglada con el neceser y la ropa que había llevado durante todo el día en las manos. Se sentó en la cama dejando todo a su lado, sin dejar de adorarle con los ojos.

Ranma se giró para verla, tirando su propia toalla al suelo ahora que ya llevaba los boxers puestos. Al darse cuenta de cómo le examinaba, con una mezcla de interés, deseo, y ansia, sonrió satisfecho.

-Puede. No te viene mal después de lo que me has hecho esta mañana.

Akane hizo morritos con los labios, recordando. Le vio ponerse unos vaqueros y después desaparacer descalzo en el cuarto de baño, donde le escuchó echarse desodorante, lavarse los dientes y ponerse colonia. Akane, mientras tanto, guardaba sus cosas en su mochila.

Ranma volvió a salir, y tras coger un par de zapatos informales de un rincón y calcetines, se sentó cerca de ella para ponérselos. Seguía teniendo la parte superior desnuda, y Akane no hizo más que admirarle, con demasiadas ganas de poner sus manos sobre aquella piel joven y vigorosa.

Con la espalda encorvada terminando de ponerse el segundo zapato, Ranma se percató del rostro de Akane al erguirse, y le complació ver que la turbaba igual que ella hacía con él. Una vez sentado de nuevo, la miró a su derecha. Se estudiaron, devorándose con los ojos.

De pronto, Ranma se tumbó sobre la cama, ofreciendose como si fuese un apetitoso baquete. El rostro de Akane parecía más aturdido aún. Sin dejar de observarla, y con una sonrisa en las comisuras, se dirigió a ella.

-¿A qué esperas, pequeña? Híncame el diente –la provocó bromeando.

Ranma volvia a ser el de siempre, y eso alegró a Akane. Sus mejillas ardieron de lo rojas que se habían puesto, pero no se amilanó. Con la mano más cercana, acarició superficialmente la bragueta del vaquero, haciendo que las caderas de Ranma se alzaran por la sorpresa del gesto. No lo había esperado en absoluto.

-Diosss… -siseó divertido viendo que ella le había ganado la partida.

-Tengo más auto control del que crees –le contestó Akane poniénose en pie, con una sonrisa también en los labios.

Ranma se irguió de nuevo acariciándose la entrepierna, que se había vuelto demasiado sensible.

-Espero tenerlo yo también –susurró poniéndose la camisa y el cinturón.

Sus miradas siguieron encontrándose como las de dos enamorados durante un par de minutos silenciosos, en los que sus ojos hablaban más que sus bocas. Tampoco había mucho más que decir. De momento, les gustaba poder jugar así, sin tener que esperar nada más a cambio, sólo la recompensa de saber que se deseaban, que se atraían como dos imanes.

Una vez en la entrada, se pusieron las chaquetas, se aseguraron de que llevaban encima lo indispensable, y cerraron la casa. Mientras iban al coche, mencionaron la buena temperatura que hacía y se preguntaron mutuamente acerca de a dónde querían ir para cenar. Se decantaron por la comida local, así que Ranma condujo hasta un restaurante cercano que conocía, donde preparaban muy buen pescado. Cenaron sin prisas, charlando, riendo, disfrutando del tiempo juntos. Después del postre y de haber pagado a medias, decidieron ir a dar un paseo.

No alejándose mucho del lugar donde estaba aparcado el coche, caminaron por distintas calles, cogidos de la mano, abrazados, como cualquier pareja normal y joven. Akane atesoraba esos pequeños momentos como si no se fueran a repetir. Había pasado mucho tiempo, casi desde los años del instituto, desde que habían hecho algo tan simple como andar juntos por la ciudad. Se detuvieron un par de veces delante de unos escaparates, y unas veces más delante de diferentes bares, decidiendo si querían entrar. Pasaron de largo, siguiendo una avenida atestada de gente y de carteles iluminados en miles de colores estridentes. Se alejaron un par de calles más hasta dar con un pequeño jardín público, escondido entre los altos edificios. Un pequeño estanque hacía las delicias de los viandantes, que se detenían a mirar el reflejo de las luces sobre el agua o cruzaban el pequeño puente para llegar hasta el otro lado.

Akane sintió que Ranma volvía a estar distraído, parecía estar con la cabeza en otra parte. La escuchaba y hablaba con ella, pero en los minutos muertos en los que no se decían nada, su mirada parecía perdida. Quería preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero se frenaba, porque tampoco quería entrometerse en su vida ni forzarle a que se lo contara. Cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él hacia el parque vagamente iluminado, lo llevó bajo un frondoso árbol en penumbras que quedaba a escasos metros del agua del estanque.

-¿Por qué me traes hasta aquí? ¿Vas a meterme mano de nuevo? –le preguntó socarrón dejándose guiar.

Akane sonrió sin decir nada quedando delante de él. Se acercó lo suficiente y le abrazó por la cintura, poniendo sus manos en su espalda. Ranma la reciprocó, rodeándola con su brazos, evaporando el espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

-Ah, ya veo, me vas a dar mi recompensa ¿a que sí? – la miró a la cara y la vio asentir. Ranma empezó a bajar la cabeza para saborear su premio, pero unas manos en su pecho le detuvieron.

-Uy, no, espera –dijo Akane de repente separándose de él, como si se hubiera acordado de algo importante.

Ranma se quedó cortado, y con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso esta mujer estaba jugando otra vez con él? La vio alejarse unos cinco o seis metros, viendo su silueta hacerse más pequeña.

-Hey ¿a dónde vas? –le gritó viendo que ella le ignoraba dando unos cuantos pasos más-. Siempre me haces lo mismo, Akane, me dejas con la miel en los labios –sonó entre frustrado y desazonado, hasta que ella se dio la vuelta y le encaró a esa distancia.

-¿Preparado? –le preguntó Akane sin esperar respuesta.

-¿Huh? –pronunció sin entender.

Akane empezó a correr en dirección a él y cuando estuvo justo delante saltó con los brazos y las piernas abiertas. Ranma la cogió al vuelo, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás por el impacto. Akane estaba nuevamente entre sus brazos, abrazándole por el cuello y con sus piernas rodeando su cintura; sus caras muy juntas en la oscuridad de la noche. Ranma la sostenía con una mano en su trasero y el otro brazo amarrando la estrecha espalda. Los dedos de Akane le empezaron a acariciar la nuca.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué…? –intentó hablar, confundido como estaba, pero ella le interrumpió.

-Te dije que el beso estaría a la altura, y _ahora_ estoy a tu altura –respondió Akane comenzando a darle pequeños besitos en la mejilla y en la mandíbula.

Ranma se quedó callado, y después sonrió como un tonto.

-De verdad que eres de lo que no hay, marimacho –murmuró entre el aliento y los labios de Akane, pero al oír la última palabra, su chica le mordió con los dientes el labio interior, tirando de él hacia fuera.

-Hey –se quejó él lamiendo con su lengua la zona lastimada.

-Cállate ya y disfruta –le ordenó Akane lanzándose de lleno a besarle, sin barreras, ni inhibiciones, ni remordimientos.

Ranma gimió cuando la sintió dentro de su boca, perforándole, avasallándole, conquistándole. Estaba tan alucinado por el cambio de actitud en su novia, notando como su cuerpo despertaba al ardor que Akane alimentaba en sus labios, que tardó un par de segundos en responder y paladear lo que le estaba haciendo. Sus labios se frotaban como si no existiera el aire y sus lenguas bailaban la una con la otra como si siguiesen el ritmo de un tango argentino. Akane ladeaba la cabeza, buscando siempre un nuevo ángulo desde el que atacar y empezar de nuevo a consumirle. Ranma se sentía como si fuera a explotar, y sólo se estaban besando. No recordaba haber sucumbido tan pronto y tan profundamente a un beso que de primeras esperaba como uno de menor nivel e intesidad que aquel.

Separó los labios de ella de un tirón, dejándolos a ambos con el deseo en la boca, los labios hinchados. Respiraban alterados, acelerados, como si hubiesen corrido una maratón. Ella se acercó de nuevo y le lamió el labio superior.

-¿Está siendo de tu gusto? ¿Está a la altura? –le preguntó entrecortadamente Akane, que no dejaba de agobiarle con sus besos, de acariciarle con una mano el cuello, y de jugar con la otra con la trenza.

-Joder, Akane –maldijo entre rápidas inhalaciones, intentando estar atento a todo lo que ella le hacía–, un día de estos me vas a matar, te lo juro.

Reacomodó de nuevo a Akane entre sus brazos, subiéndola un poco más en su cuerpo. Ella sonrió sobre su sien.

-No te quejes, sé que esto es lo que querías.

-Y es lo que quiero, pero lo haces de una forma tan _agresiva_, me asaltas así… no sabes lo que me haces.

Ranma se movió de forma que quedó de rodillas sobre el suelo, todavía con ella en sus brazos. Acabó sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima de la hierba del jardín, bajo la copa del árbol, aún entre sombras, con Akane encima de él sobre su regazo. Sintió un gusto tremendo al notar como su recién abultada entrepierna era de alguna forma aliviada con la presión que la pelvis de Akane ejercía sobre ella.

-¿Por qué te sientas? Se suponía que iba a ser sólo un beso –le dijo ella de forma teatral, apretando sus caderas más contra él, sabiendo que era eso lo que necesitaba en aquel momento. Ella estaba en la gloria.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees –habló él asiéndola por la caderas y acomodándolas aún más hasta quedar frustrantemente satisfecho-. Ahora vas a tener que aplacar el fuego que has encendido. Además, me quiero quedar así contigo un rato más.

Akane rozó su nariz contra la de él, agradeciendo ese último comentario.

-Bueno, voy a ver qué puedo hacer –le respondió retomando sus labios.

Esta vez se besaron tranquilamente, sin avivar el calor, sólo mateniéndo la hoguera llameando lentamente. En aquella postura, ya conocida para ellos, pudieron abrazarse y acariciarse más fácilmente. Ranma recorrió con sus manos la espina dorsal de ella sobre la ropa, llegando a veces a palpar su trasero. Akane no se quedó atrás. Le besó con determinación, queriendo que él disfrutara de lo que ella podía ofrecerle de momento, que estaba siendo bastante. Cuando se separaban, le acariciaba la cara, masajeándole las sienes y la nuca. Ranma ronroneaba como un gato grande, besándola a ella en el cuello y sobre las clavículas.

-¿Me harías esto en casa? –le preguntó el joven sin apartar los labios de su dulce piel.

-Sabes que no, al menos no por ahora –le contestó Akane encongiendo la cabeza allí donde Ranma la mordía levemente, provocándole placenteros escalofríos.

-Pero aquí fuera, sí –afirmó él empezando a entenderla.

-Sí, porque aquí fuera no llegaremos a nada, no llegaremos hasta el final.

Ranma detuvo sus labios al oírla, y Akane sintió su parada sin que dijera nada, pero él volió a besarla en el cuello sin vacilar, arrastrando sus labios en sensuales caricias.

-Si quieres podemos parar –dijo de pronto Akane echándose hacia atrás, poniéndose a la defensiva, anclando sus manos sobre sus hombros-. No quiero incomodarte… -cambió sus palabras al notar el duro miembro entre sus piernas-. Bueno, ya sé que estás incómodo ahora, pero lo que quiero decir es que no tenemos porqué seguir si tú no puedes aguantarlo. No sé, tal vez esto haya sido mala idea –agachó la cabeza un poco descorazonada, bajando sus manos inquietas a sus propios muslos.

-Hey, mírame –le alzó la barbilla con un dedo-. ¿Acaso no estoy aguantando ahora?

-Ya, pero… No quiero que pienses que estoy jugando contigo, porque no es así. Quiero satisfacerte y a la vez quiero atender mis necesidades. Para mí esto es suficiente por ahora, estar así contigo, sentada encima de ti, besándote, abrazándote, acariciándote. Sentir que estas excitado, que me deseas, pero sin que ello exija que estés dentro de mí. Lo necesitaré antes de lo que piensas, pero por el momento, yo estoy bien así, sin llegar a más –se lo explicaba con algo de timidez, mirándole a ratos y apartando los ojos al segundo siguiente.

-Cariño, no te estoy exigiendo nada, sólo estaba preguntando –habló Ranma queriendo reconfortarla. La besó tiernamente en la frente.

-Lo sé, pero me tienes que avisar cuando no quieras que siga, si es demasiado para ti. No quiero que te enfades conmigo –sonaba angustiada, como si estuviera pisando un terreno peligroso y no supiera muy bien cómo salir de ahí.

-No me voy a enfadar contigo. Ya sabes que te dije que seguiríamos tu ritmo. Si quieres hacer esto, haremos esto, si quieres que hagamos menos, haremos menos. Me adaptaré a ti, Akane –sus manos enmarcaron su rostro, haciendo que le mirase-. ¿Vale?

Ella asintió. Ranma se acercó para besarla tiernamente.

-Gracias por la recompensa –susurró el joven sobre sus labios de buen humor-, ha estado definitivamente a la altura.

Akane sonrió, devolviéndole el beso, no separándose de él.

Rompieron el beso poco a poco cuando escucharon como sonaba el móvil de Ranma en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lo buscó con la mano, y al sacarlo, vio que se trataba de Hwong de nuevo.

-Es Kiamara –informó a su chica-. Vaya, a lo mejor han cancelado en entrenamiento –dijo antes de contestar.

Akane le sonrió esperando que así fuera, yendo después a acaramelar su cuello en silencio. Ranma no puso objeciones, abrazándola con el brazo que le quedaba libre.

-Dime Kia –respondió con energía-. ¿Buenas noticias esta vez?

Su amigo y compañero de entrenamientos sonó demasiado serio.

-No, Ranma. Jiro ha tenido una accidente de coche y está en el hospital.

-¿Qué? –la cara de Ranma se transformó en segundos, asimilando lo que le acababa de decir. Separó a Akane de sí, deteniéndola en sus avances vampíricos, lo que hizo que ella le mirara extrañada.

-Me acabo de enterar ahora, me ha llamado el entrenador. Por lo visto ha sido bastante grave –Hwong sonaba triste.

-Joder… -dijo Ranma con apenas un hilo de voz.

Akane se quedó estática, observando las facciones de Ranma, esperando pacientemente.

-Toikiu me ha dicho que el entrenamiento de mañana se cancela, ellos no se van a presentar. Pero me ha dejado entender que nosotros podemos hacer lo que queramos, ya que el pabellón estará libre por si lo queremos utilizar –le explicó Kiamara.

-Entiendo –Ranma no sabía qué más añadir, decir que se había quedado sin palabras era poco.

-Yo de todos modos no voy a decir nada de esto a los demás hasta mañana. Te llamo a tí porque eres el otro capitán del equipo y porque creo que debes saberlo, pero prefiero tener a todo el grupo mañana para contarles lo que ha pasado. Ya veremos qué hacemos para el entrenamiento… ¿Te parece bien? –le preguntó su compañero.

-Sí, claro –contestó Ranma-. ¿Cómo ha sido?

Kiamara le comprendió al momento.

-Pues no sé mucho. Lo que sí sé es que Jiro ha acabado en urgencias. Toikiu me ha dicho que estará en contacto conmigo para mantenerme al tanto, así que supongo que mañana tendré más información. Tal vez te llamen a ti también, así que estate al loro.

-De acuerdo.

Hwong y Ranma no tardaron en despedirse y colgar. Akane le miraba preocupada, sus ojos brillantes en la noche.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Ranma?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cassio: I'm back! ¡Estoy de vuelta! Y no han pasado cuatro meses, increíble ;), jeje. Tuve inspiración el otro día, y bueno, acabé el capítulo más rápido de lo que esperaba. Eso sí, perdonadme si hay faltas de ortografía o alguna frase sin sentido, ya que lo he revisado rápido y corriendo.

Como podéis ver le he dado un nuevo giro a la historia con el tema de Jiro, porque me parecía un cabo suelto (en consecuencia, aún queda para el final del fic, lo que supongo que os alegrará). Creo que Clarice en un review de hace tiempo hacía alusión a que este personaje tuviera un accidente o algo por el estilo, más que nada por lo que le había hecho a Akane. Pues mira por donde, lo ha tenido, aunque a mí se me ocurrió el otro día así sin más. ¿Cómo se enfrentarán Ranma y Akane a este hecho? No tengo ni idea, a ver qué me invento para el próximo capítulo.

Estoy muy contenta de que os gustara la escena de las estrellas, triunfó por todo alto, me alegro mucho.

Esta vez me permito el lujo de responderos individualmente, que creo que os lo merecéis, aunque no puedo prometer hacerlo siempre, bastante me enrollo yo solita.

**Nia06**: Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capítulo anterior, agradezco tu review.

**AkaneKagome**: Geeez chica, pedazo de comentario. ¡Me encantó! Me haces un análisis tan detallado… muchísimas gracias por poner de tu tiempo para escribirlo. Me hace súper feliz ver que vives mis capítulos tan intensamente, espero seguir haciéndolo de aquí en adelante. Thanks so much!

**Gabyhyatt**: Sip, Ranma y Akane son fuertes para resistir la tentación, y más que van a tener que aguantar… ya verás.

**Lunachibatsukino**: Gracias por tus palabras. Yo también he estado releyendo el fic entero, porque también me olvido de muchos detalles. En este capítulo ya sabes un poco más de Jiro, que me preguntabas acerca de él. Si, Ukyo sí tiene novio, y se llama Han (aunque en un capítulo escribí Kan – que era incorrecto), no Ryoga.

**Rmtl Des**: Lo de SUGOII se me quedó grabado, jajaja. Me alegro de haber resuelto tus dudas en cuanto al papel de Ukyo en la vida de Ranma (eso de que no se habían ni liado ni acostado ni nada). Pensé que era necesario aclararlo. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**LadyVega**: ¡Qué contenta me puse al ver tu comentario! Ya pensaba que te había perdido… Me gustó que mencionaras el cambio en la relación de estos tórtolos, hacia una más "tierna", aunque descuida, intentaré traer de vuelto el "puntito salvaje de Ranma en el sexo" ;).

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy**: Espero haber actualizado más rápido que otras veces, además, este capítulo me ha quedado largo. ¡Saludos! Gracias por seguir el fic.

**Fern25**: Por favor, no te disculpes por tardanzas ni nada, la agradecida soy yo, por tomarte el tiempo de comentar mi historia ;). Es bueno saber que la nueva faceta de Ranma te ha gustado, porque sí que es verdad que en el resto del fic sólo sale a relucir su lado más mujeriego y conquistador. Era hora de que cambiara por y para Akane, ella se lo merece ¿no? ¡Gracias por tus palabras!

**La-delin**: Estoy contigo, por fin Ranma se comporta como un caballero, a ver si consigo que siga así. Gracias por animarme con lo del fic de Crepúsculo, aunque sigo pensándomelo. ¡Gracias por leerme!

**Ranma-AkaneForever**: En el capítulo anterior tuve un problema y no salías mencionada, aunque ya lo corregí. Me acuerdo de los útlimos reviews que me has dejado, así que muchas gracias por estar ahí.

**Anyer/Musa de Cristal**: Gracias por seguirme desde el Portal. Es normal que entre Akane y Ranma no haya pasado nada serio todavía a nivel sexual, por mucho que ella le tenga ganas, total, está enamorada. Pero es sensata. Veremos cuánto aguanta, jejeje.

**Aindrea**: ¡Gracias por apoyarme y animarme a seguir escribiendo este fic!

**Seluki**: Sé que me sigues y me lees cuando puedes, eres una de las veteranas, así que muchas gracias. Espero que te guste este capítulo ;).

**Shakka**: He intentado tardar menos esta vez, que sé que soy una tortuga, sorry. A ver qué te parece esta nueva parte, ojalá te guste. ¡Nos leemos!

**Raquel***: Gracias por tu comentario en el foro y por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo, se aprecia mucho ;).

Mil gracias también a las demás lectoras/es y a aquellas/os que aunque no dejáis reviews, dáis al botoncito de "historia favorita", "autora favorita" o "alerta para el fic". Esos lectores también me llegan ;).

Sé que la mayoría esperáis un lemon con impaciencia, y sólo deciros que acabará llegando, aunque tenéis que entender que tampoco merece la pena forzarlo en la historia, porque no quedaría muy creíble.

En otras ocasiones me han preguntado acerca de los otros personajes, tales como Ryoga, Xian-pu, Moose, etc. No creo que los incluya, porque bastante me estoy alargando ya en la trama, como para meter personajes como estos de lleno. Si eso para otro fanfic…

El siguiente capítulo de "Soy un Soldado" se ha quedado un poco en 'stand by', porque soy incapaz de sacarle un buen final. Seguiré intentándolo.

Muchas gracias por todas las felicitaciones de Año Nuevo y Reyes, lo mismo os digo, aunque estemos ya en Marzo, jajaja.

Creo que ya he cubierto todas las bases. Intentaré no demorarme tanto con el siguiente capítulo, pero ya sabéis, va por rachas, así que no os enfadéis mucho si tardo.

¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo! Os veo en el siguiente ;).


	22. Vigesimo segundo, Últ Acontecimientos

**Cassio:** Ya sabéis de sobra que esto no lo hago para sacar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es un entretenimiento. Los personajes y su pasado son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, el resto es de mi invención.

_**Vigésimo segundo, los Últimos Acontecimientos**_

-¿Qué ha pasado, Ranma?

El joven suspiró pesadamente, guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Tardó en contentar, estudiando mentalmente a toda velocidad qué contarle a su novia. Lo que menos quería era mencionarle el nombre de Jiro después de todo lo que había pasado en la discoteca Buddha, aunque tampoco quería mentirla.

-Un compañero ha tenido un accidente de coche y está en el hospital –respondió ciñéndose lo máximo posible a la verdad.

La cara de Akane se entristeció ante aquella noticia.

-Por Kami-sama… -pareció quedarse sin palabras-. Lo siento mucho, de verdad –le abrazó por lo hombros para reconfortarle durante unos segundos-. ¿Ha sido muy grave? –preguntó apenas audible en su oreja.

-Bastante –respondió en voz baja, todavía asimilando lo ocurrido.

-Oh, no -Akane echó su cabeza hacia atrás para poder verle mejor la cara-. ¿Quién ha sido? –su imaginación voló fugazmente, pensando que podrían haber sido Keyko o Syuho, que aparte de ser compañeros, eran buenos amigos de Ranma.

El joven pareció renuente a responderla, manteniéndose callado por un tiempo mientras la estudiaba con la mirada. Se sentía en una encrucijada, por un lado deseaba contarle la verdad, decirle que era Jiro el que estaba en el hospital malherido, hacer honor a esa relación que estaban sembrando; pero por otro, su afán de protegerla para que no sufriera más, de alejarla de aquello que tuviera que ver con aquel que fue su agresor, se anteponía a todo lo demás.

-Ha sido Khorei –acabó mintiendo en un impulso repentino.

-¿Khorei? –repitió Akane bloqueada, sin que ninguna cara le viniera a la mente con ese nombre.

-No recuerdo si le llegaste a conocer aquella noche en la discoteca –respondió Ranma autoconvenciéndose de que había hecho lo correcto.

-No me suena. Sé que está en tu equipo, pero no recuerdo haberlo conocido en persona. –Repasó rápidamente en su cabeza a todas la personas que había conocido en la discoteca Buddha aquella noche, sin éxito.

-Bueno, no importa, el caso es que está bastante mal, por lo que me ha dicho Kia.

-¿Sabes cómo ha ocurrido?

-No, apenas sé nada. Los entrenadores no le han dicho mucho a Hwong, sólo que ha acabado en urgencias. Mañana supongo que nos enteramos de más –su mirada perdida se dirigió hacia el agua del estaque que tenían delante a unos pocos metros-. De momento sólo Kiamara y yo estamos al tanto, mañana le diremos al resto lo que ha pasado. No sé si entrenaremos, aunque eso es lo de menos –dejó de hablar, imaginando cómo se lo tomarían el resto de sus compañeros al día siguiente.

-Seguro que será un shock para ellos también –agregó Akane apesadumbrada.

Ranma miró hacia otro lado, como si estuviera en otro lugar y no allí con ella. Era una pena que la velada hubiera empezado tan bien horas antes y que ahora terminara de aquella manera, con las malas noticias del accidente.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa –dijo Ranma.

Por el tono de voz, no parecía dejar elección, así que Akane se puso de pie y le ayudó a hacer lo mismo tendiéndole una mano.

La vuelta al chalet fue taciturna e incluso hasta un poco incómoda. Akane no sabía qué hacer o decir para animar a Ranma, aunque dadas las circunstancias, entendía que aquello iba a llevar su tiempo. Una vez en la casa, ambos se prepararon para dormir. Akane se puso la ropa que utilizaba a modo de pijama y después hizo un poco la cama, la cual se había quedado con las sábanas y la colcha deshechas desde que se habían levantado por la mañana. Ranma se puso su camiseta y sus boxers, y fue a la cocina a coger dos vasos de agua para la noche.

Se metieron cada uno en su lado de la cama, el cual se habían asignado desde la primera noche que pasaran juntos meses atrás en su reencuentro. Ranma puso la alarma del despertador y después apagó las luces cuando ambos hubieron ido al cuarto de baño y estuvieron arropados bajo las mantas.

-Siento que la noche haya terminado así –dijo Ranma en la oscuridad poniéndose de cara a Akane. Apenas distinguía la figura de su compañera, pero la sentía cerca, que era lo importante para él en aquel momento.

-No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya –estiró la mano hasta acariciarle la mejilla tiernamente-. Es normal que te afecte, es un compañero del equipo, a mí me pasaría lo mismo.

Ranma cogió la pequeña mano y tiró hasta tener a Akane pegada a él, entre sus brazos. Ella no se opuso.

-Mañana me iré antes de que te despiertes, así que quedas a cargo de la casa –comentó cambiando de tema.

-Me portaré bien –Akane arrebujó su rostro bajo la mandíbula del joven, sintiendo su piel cálida contra la suya.

Ranma semi sonrió.

-Eso espero, porque si no tendré que castigarte.

* * *

_Domingo por la mañana…_

Ranma se despertó sobre las diez, apagando la alarma del despertador lo bastante rápido como para que no sonara más de dos veces seguidas.

-Sigue durmiendo –le susurró a Akane, quien se había despejado al oír el estridente sonido. Le hizo caso, volviéndose hacia el lado contrario a la ventana y enterrando de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada.

Ranma se levantó lentamente, sentándose en el borde de la cama, restregándose la cara y estirando el cuello en varias posturas para soltar los músculos. Fue al baño a asearse y a prepararse, después cogió unos pantalones anchos, una camiseta, una sudadera de la universidad, y las zapatillas deportivas. Antes de salir de la habitación, le dio un suave beso a Akane en la cabeza para luego encarminarse a la cocina en silencio. Desayunó cereales y fruta, todavía un poco adormilado. Cuando terminó, fue hasta la entrada de la casa y cogió lo indispensable: las llaves de casa, las del coche, la cartera y el móvil.

De camino a la universidad, conduciendo su coche deportivo azul marino, Ranma pensaba acerca de las pocas ganas que tenía de contarle a sus compañeros lo que le había ocurrido a Jiro. Le iba a dejar esa tarea a Kiamara. Todavía no sabía cómo le afectaba todo aquello a él mismo. ¿Estaba triste por lo que le había pasado a Jiro? ¿O por el contrario pensaba que el destino le había puesto en su sitio? No se creía tan mezquino como para alegrarse de una desgracia ajena de esa magnitud, pero también creía que cada persona acababa rindiendo cuentas ante sus propios hechos. No podía obviar que tal vez a Jiro le había tocado cumplir una pena por todas las fechorías que había cometido en los años anteriores. ¿Era eso justo? No tenía ni idea. Por no saber, no sabía ni la gravedad de las lesiones de Jiro ni de cómo había ocurrido el accidente.

El aparcamiento que había cerca del pabellón deportivo estaba prácticamente vacío. Distinguió el coche negro de Kiamara y el Honda plateado de Keyko a unas plazas de distancia. La moto Suzuki de Lei también andaba por allí. Subió las escaleras y anduvo por los pasillos semi iluminados que le llevaban a su vestuario, siempre en silencio. Tras marcar el código en las teclas del panel metalizado, abrió la pesada puerta del vestuario y vio a algunos de sus compañeros sentados en uno de los sofás que había junto a una pared. Después observó a los que estaban sentados frente a sus taquillas. Charlaban animadamente, ignorando lo que había pasado. Les saludó brevemente con una palabras, las cuales recibió de vuelta desde distintos puntos de la habitación.

-¡Buenas Ranma! Menuda cara traes ¿no? ¿Pocas ganas de entrenar? –bromeó Syuho, quien continuó hablando sin esperar respuesta-. Sí, tranquilo, te entiendo, yo me siento igual –levantó los hombros en señal de impotencia.

Ranma no le siguió la broma como habría hecho otras veces, y agradeció que Syuho no dijera nada al respecto. A ninguno de los luchadores les apetecía entrenar un domingo por la mañana, era una de las cosas que más odiaban, pero dentro de todo, intentaban tomárselo de la mejor manera. Kiamara le hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza. Ranma se acercó hasta su propia taquilla, la cual quedaba al lado de la de Hwong.

-¿No les has dicho nada todavía? –murmuró por lo bajo, sentándose en la banqueta. Se percató de que el resto de compañeros se estaban cambiando de ropa y haciendo los vendajes correspondientes. Genji el fisioterapeuta no estaba a la vista, sólo Akira, uno de sus asistentes.

-No, aún no –respondió Hwong quitándose una camiseta y poniéndose otra para el entrenamiento-. Quiero que estén todos para darles la noticia.

-Veo que vamos a entrenar… -dijo Ranma a modo de afirmación, quitándose la sudadera.

-Creo que es lo mejor. Ya que estamos aquí podríamos aprovechar el tiempo –le explicó Kiamara-. Pero podemos hacer el entrenamiento un poco más _light_, sin pasarnos, ya que los jefes no están. Repasar algunas katas, hacer algún que otro ejercicio de defensa, otro de ataque, y dedicar más tiempo a los estiramientos al final. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece bien –respondió Ranma sin importarle realmente la intensidad del entrenamiento. A esas alturas, cualquier cosa le habría bastado. Se desabrochó las zapatillas deportivas y se cambió los pantalones-. ¿Te han llamado Toikiu o Feng?

-Toikiu me ha llamado esta mañana –habló Hwong en voz baja para que ninguno de los chicos que andaban cerca pudiera escucharle-, y me ha dicho que se ha pasado toda la noche en el hospital. Han avisado a la madre de Jiro, pero por lo visto todavía no se ha presentado –Hwong le dirigió una mirada que decía "¿Qué tipo de padres no se presentan al instante en el hospital si saben que su hijo ha tenido un accidente?"-. Los resultados no son nada alentadores. Toikiu me ha dicho que Jiro ha estado en el quirófano bastantes horas anoche, y no me preguntes para qué porque el entrenador no me ha querido decir más. Vete tú a saber lo que le ha pasado…

-Joder… -maldijo Ranma-. ¿Iba bebido mientras conducía? –bien sabía el joven de la trenza que no era la primera vez que Jiro lo hacía.

-No lo sé tío, Toikiu apenas me ha contado nada –contestó Hwong levantando las manos sin poder darle una respuesta -. Espero que no, sólo le faltaría eso.

-¡Eh, vosotros dos! ¿Qué andáis cuchicheando? –gritó Keiko desde la otra esquina del vestuario, de pie junto a Lei Wulong, quien estaba mirando el horario de los entrenamientos de la semana siguiente en el corcho que había sujeto a la pared.

-Cállate Keiko –le dijo Ranma mandándole callar también con la mano-. No seas cotilla –agregó pasando de él y terminando de prepararse-. ¿Les decimos lo de Jiro ahora o después del entrenamiento? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Kiamara de nuevo.

-Creo que no va a haber más remedio que decírselo antes, porque empezarán a sospechar cuando vean que ni Jiro ni los entrenadores han venido, aunque me gustaría poder decirlo al final, así al menos no tendrían la cabeza en otro sitio.

Ranma asintió estando de acuerdo.

Justo en ese momento, Khorei, que solía emparejarse en los entrenamientos con Jiro, salió del recinto de los cuartos de baño, y como si hubiera escuchado la conversación de ambos capitanes, hizo la pregunta del millón.

-Hey, ¿dónde está Jiro? No ha llegado todavía y empezamos dentro de diez minutos. ¿Os habéis olvidado de avisarle? –dijo en la dirección de Ranma y Hwong.

Ambos luchadores se miraron durante unos segundos, sabiendo que había llegado la hora de dar las malas noticias.

-Jiro no va a venir –contestó Kiamara cerrando su taquilla y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó Lei, quien se había dado la vuelta, dando la espalda al corcho. Se cruzó de brazos apoyándose cerca de la puerta del vestuario, preparado para comenzar cuanto antes.

Cuando todos los integrantes del grupo vieron que Kiamara no decía nada, todos le miraron más fijamente. El silencio se sembró inesperadamente.

-¿Habéis terminado de vestiros ya? ¿Estáis listos? –dijo Ranma poniéndose también de pie. A algunos los vio asentir sentados en sus respectivas banquetas y a otros los vio cerrando sus taquillas para encararse al centro del vestuario donde todos se veían las caras.

Kiamara y Ranma caminaron hasta la otra pared, para poder verles a todos de frente. Ese era el lugar que los entrenadores elegían para darles las charlas en grupo. Sólo Lei y Khorei permanecieron de pie cerca de la salida, el resto del grupo se quedó sentado.

-Tenemos que contaros algo que sucedió anoche –empezó Ranma sin ganas, viendo los rostros de sus compañeros, expectantes ante la noticia-. Ni Jiro ni los entrenadores van a venir.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado? –preguntó Khorei susurrando, cambiándosele la cara.

-Pues lo que ha pasado es que Jiro ha tenido un accidente de coche –continuó Kiamara, encargándose de dar la explicación y dejando estupefactos a todos-. Anoche, sobre las once, Toikiu me llamó para decirme que Jiro estaba en el hospital. Se ve que ha sido grave, porque le han tenido que operar durante la noche. Los entrenadores llevan en el hospital desde ayer y por eso no han podido venir. Nos dijeron de cancelar el entrenamiento, pero bueno, queríamos contaros a todos lo que había pasado, así que tanto Ranma como yo decidimos esperar hasta hoy –todos miraron a Ranma cuando se le mencionó-. Vamos a entrenar, porque aparte de que ya que estamos aquí y de que podemos aprovechar un poco del tiempo que tenemos para usar el pabellón, no podemos hacer nada por Jiro de momento. Será un entrenamiento más ligero –hizo una pausa para mirarlos a todos-. El hecho de que lo sea no significa que podáis relajaros y desconcentraros. Ranma y yo dirigiremos los ejercicios, así que estar atentos ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Pero Jiro está bien? Quiero decir, ¿se pondrá bien, no? –empezó Khorei.

-¿Cómo fue el accidente? ¿Se estrelló contra algo? ¿Iba a demasiada velocidad? –preguntó Keiko mezclando sus preguntas con las del siguiente.

-¿De qué le han operado? ¿Cómo de grave ha sido? –ese fue Lei, que se había despegado de la puerta del vestuario para acercarse más al centro de la estancia, donde estaban todos en círculo.

-¿Cuándo podremos ir a verle? –quiso saber Toshiro levantándose de la banqueta.

-Chicos, chicos, chicos, no habléis todos a la vez –intentó calmarlos Ranma dando un paso hacia delante-. No sabemos más de lo que ya sabéis. Toikiu no nos ha dicho mucho, o bueno, no le ha dicho mucho a Kiamara, que es con quien ha hablado. ¿Kia? –se volvió para mirarle y corroborar que tenía razón.

-Justo, no sé más que lo que os acabo de contar. Supongo que esta tarde o mañana nos enteraremos de más. Sé que os acabamos de dejar hechos polvo con la noticia, pero tenemos que entrenar, y cuanto antes empecemos, antes os podréis largar. No estaremos más de hora y media, así que a trabajar. Cuando podamos ir a ver a Jiro, iremos, pero mientras tanto, tenemos que seguir con lo nuestro. Venga, vamos. –Kiamara se fue hacia la salida y salió el primero del vestuario, Lei y Khorei saliendo detrás de él, haciéndole más preguntas.

Keiko y Syuho se acercaron a Ranma, saliendo los tres juntos.

-¿Lo sabías desde anoche? –le preguntó Keiko a su izquierda.

-Sí, Kia me llamó.

-¿Y tienes alguna opinión al respecto? –preguntó Syuho a su derecha de una forma un tanto peculiar.

-¿Cómo que una opinión? ¿A que te refieres, tío? –el tono de Ranma era confuso. ¿Estaba Syuho insinuando lo que creía que estaba insinuando?

-¿No es obvio? No sé, ¿piensas que lo que le ha ocurrido a Jiro es como una especie de castigo por lo que le hizo a Akane?

-¿Qué? ¡Venga ya, Syuho! No me vengas con gilipolleces. Pues claro que no. Lo que le ha pasado a Jiro es una putada ¿vale? No creo que haya que deseárselo a nadie -Ranma se pasó una mano por el pelo, negando con la cabeza. Eso era lo malo de contarles por encima a sus amigos lo que había pasado con Jiro y con Akane aquella fatídica noche, que te salían con preguntas raras y fuera de discusión.

-Mira que a veces eres un poco espeso ¿eh, Syuho? –dijo Keiko asomando la cabeza desde el otro lado-. ¿Cómo puedes preguntarle eso? ¡Menudo idiota estás hecho!

-¡Eh tú, ten cuidado! A ver si te vas a llevar un buen rapapolvo dentro de un rato, guapo –se defendió el más bajito apuntándole con un dedo.

-Venga chicos, dejar de picaros ¿vale? –se interpuso Ranma entre sus compañeros. Aunque sabía que estaban medio de guasa, les conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si les dejaba seguir se pelearían de verdad, y eso que eran muy buenos amigos entre ellos-. Tenemos que entrenar, así que daros los golpes entonces ¿entendido?

* * *

En la casa de Ranma reinaba el silencio y la tranquilidad. No se escuchaba nada, ni música en la habitación de al lado, ni pasos sonoros por el pasillo, ni voces madrugadoras hablando al otro lado de la pared. Fue entonces que Akane recordó que no se encontraba en su apartamento por segundo día consecutivo. Abrió los ojos lentamente, con la cabeza apoyada encima de la almohada en dirección a la estantería repleta de libros y fotografías. Tras ella, a través de la ventana, entraba una franja de luz que iluminaba la parte baja de la habitación. Había dormido igual de bien que la noche anterior, de un tirón y sin recordar ni sueños, ni pesadillas, ni tampoco si se había movido o dado la vuelta en la cama durante la noche. Dormir en brazos de Ranma era como somnífero para ella. Se desplazó hacia la izquierda para enterrar la cara en la almohada de su novio. Sí, ahí estaba su aroma, inconfundible. Salió de la cama para ir al cuarto de baño y hacer sus necesidades. De nuevo en el dormitorio, miró el reloj del despertador que había en la mesilla de noche. Las once menos diez de la mañana. Ranma tardaría por lo menos un par de horas en llegar, así que podría estudiar tranquilamente sin problemas. Subió las persianas para dejar entrar más luz en el cuarto, hizo la cama y se cambió de ropa. Fue a la cocina a desayunar, optando también por los cereales, pues parecía lo más fácil de preparar.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Akane ya se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de la habitación en la que había estudiado el día anterior. Estuvo durante una hora entera repasando los ejercicios y los apuntes que tenía en su cuaderno. Al cabo de esa hora, decidió tomarse un descanso de diez minutos. Aprovechó para llamar a su padre en Nerima y preguntarle qué tal le iba con el Dojo, cómo estaba Kasumi y si Nabiki le había llamado en los últimos días. Soun se explayó contándole las anécdotas que sus estudiantes de artes marciales habían protagonizado esa semana. A Kasumi le iba bien trabajando a tiempo parcial en un pequeño restaurante de la zona. Nabiki se iba a ir de viaje en breve por trabajo, junto a otro compañero y uno de sus jefes para cerrar un negocio en Osaka. Akane se alegró de que a su hermana le estuviera yendo tan bien en la empresa. Luego fue ella quien le habló a su padre de los exámenes que tenía a la vuelta de la esquina y de la final de voleibol que se celebraría en dos semanas, a la que esperaba que él fuera. Soun le dijo que no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Akane estuvo tentada de contarle que había pasado aquel fin de semana en casa de Ranma, para darle la noticia, para decirle que lo estaban intentando de nuevo cuatro años después, pero se abstuvo. Akane no se engañaba, primero era mejor ver si lo que había entre ellos era genuino y lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener futuro. Ya pensaría en algo para la final de voleibol, si es que Ranma y su padre acababan viéndose. Cuando colgó, continuó estudiando. Quería aprovechar el tiempo lo máximo posible antes de que él llegara, porque en cuanto lo hiciera, además de que sería difícil concentrarse, quería estar con él. Ya estudiaría más en su apartamento si hacía falta.

Ranma llegó sobre la una y media. En cuanto Akane oyó cómo se abría la puerta de la entrada principal, salió a recibirle.

-Hola –dijo apareciendo por el pasillo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba contenta de verle y quería que él lo notara.

-Hey buenas –contestó Ranma dejando pausadamente las llaves y el resto de cosas que solía llevar consigo en la mesa del recibidor. Akane llegó hasta él y se puso de puntillas, cerrando los ojos y ofreciéndole sus rosados labios. Ranma frunció las cejas. ¿Era aquello lo que creía que era? No se lo pensó dos veces, bajó su cabeza hasta besarla dulcemente un par de segundos. Aquel gesto por parte de su novia era todo un progreso, y se alegró de fuera ella quien iniciara el acercamiento. También era agradable llegar a casa y que le dieran la bienvenida de aquella manera, y más con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido la mañana? ¿Qué han dicho los chicos? –preguntó Akane abrazándole por la cintura, mirándole todo el rato a la cara, intentando descifrar sus expresiones.

Ranma también la abrazó y le dio otro beso en la frente.

-No se lo creían. Algunos se han quedado hechos polvo y otros muy sorprendidos. Han hecho muchas preguntas, pero la verdad es que tanto Hwong como yo no sabemos mucho. Uno de los entrenadores llamó esta mañana a Kia para decirle que se había pasado toda la noche en el hospital con J-…, con Khorei –se corrigió antes de equivocarse de nombre y destapar la mentira a Akane. Interiormente se regañó por ser tan descuidado. Si Akane se enteraba de que le había mentido, seguramente le dejaría de una vez por todas, y esa amenaza que ahora pesaba sobre su cabeza le empezaba a carcomer las entrañas-. Le tuvieron que operar durante la noche, aunque no sabemos de qué.

Ranma miró a Akane a los ojos, quien no pareció haberse dado cuenta del desliz.

-Pobre chico, tener un accidente ahora, al final de la temporada y a punto de acabar la universidad… -comentó ella apenada-. Es que no me lo quiero ni imaginar –suspiró-. Sólo espero que se recupere pronto.

"Si supieras quien es en realidad no creo que dijeses eso", pensó mentalmente Ranma.

-Ya veremos lo que nos cuentan los entrenadores si es que vienen mañana al entrenamiento –expresó el joven sin emoción, queriendo que aquella conversación se acabara cuanto antes. Se desligó de Akane y caminó hasta la cocina, donde cogió un refresco de la nevera.

-¿El entrenamiento os ha ido bien? –preguntó Akane a su espalda.

-Bueno, ha sido muy normalito, tampoco nos hemos matado. ¿Qué quieres hacer para la comida? ¿Algún plan? –se volvió de nuevo hacia ella-. Yo me voy a duchar antes, pero por saber qué vamos a hacer.

-Ah, pues no sé, lo que tú quieras. Depende de si te quieres poner a cocinar o no –respondió Akane-. Yo te ayudo si quieres –añadió con una sonrisa traviesa y a la vez vergonzosa, que evidenciaba hasta que punto Akane sabía que no era buena en la cocina.

-Venga, vale, comemos en casa –sentenció Ranma sonriendo también.

Él se fue al baño de su habitación para ducharse mientras Akane recogía sus libros y los guardaba en su mochila. Después le esperó en el salón viendo la televisión. Ranma apareció quince minutos más tarde, con el pelo aún húmedo sujeto en una holgada coleta, y una vestimenta cómoda de estar por casa. Akane y él se fueron a la cocina y se pusieron manos a la obra. Reunieron los ingredientes y los utensilios necesarios, más los platos y palillos para poner sobre la mesa baja del salón. Mientras Ranma se encargaba de poner en marcha los fogones, Akane le ayudó a cortar las verduras. Después cotilleó un poco entre los armarios, siempre a la vista de Ranma, quien la seguía con una mirada divertida mientras movía la sartén que sujetaba con la mano.

Comieron en el salón igual que la noche anterior, con la televisión de fondo. Hablaron de los exámenes finales que tendrían en las próximas semanas y de acabar la universidad.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer después de graduarte? –preguntó Ranma con indiferencia, aunque la realidad era que quería saber qué rumbo iba a tomar Akane en su vida-. Creo que ya te lo he preguntado en alguna otra ocasión, pero bueno, por saber si ya lo tienes más claro.

-No te creas… Supongo que me pondré a buscar trabajo, aunque tal vez espere unos meses. Me gustaría tener un tiempo sabático después de la universidad, para desconectar de los estudios y de la rutina de estos últimos años. Quien sabe, a lo mejor hago un viaje. No lo tengo muy claro, porque tampoco es que tenga mucho dinero ahorrado. ¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy un poco igual. Sé que quiero seguir luchando, pero no sé si seguir aquí en Japón o probar en otro país, o incluso irme a aprender otras técnicas de artes marciales a otro sitio. También me gustaría viajar, aunque no tengo nada concretado. Keyko y Syuho quieren hacer algo este verano, así que tal vez me vaya con ellos –la miró a los ojos para ver su reacción, si le parecía bien o mal.

-¿Un viaje sólo de chicos? –preguntó ella al instante habiéndose apuntado mentalmente ese _"…pero no sé si seguir aquí en Japón o probar en otro país". _De modo que tal vez se marcharía de Tokio. Eso la intrigó.

-No que yo sepa, pero les preguntaré. ¿Interesada? –dijo con los ojos iluminados.

-Oh, no, no. Era más curiosidad que otra cosa –respondió con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Ranma se desinfló como un globo. La idea de unas vacaciones en compañía de Akane era casi como un sueño para él. Recordaba como antes de que ocurriera lo de la discoteca había pensado en pasar las vacaciones de primavera con ella. Al final no pudo ser gracias a su metedura de pata. Una vacaciones lejos de Tokyo sería lo mejor para ellos, lejos de su madre, del Dojo, del tío Soun y las hermanas, lejos de las intromisiones de la ciudad y la universidad… Dejó de soñar, centrándose en el plato de comida que tenía delante.

Mientras hablaba con Ranma, Akane se dio cuenta de que había pasado por alto una cosa muy importante todo ese tiempo. La universidad se terminaba, acababan la carrera, y todo el mundo empezaba a pensar en alzar el vuelo por su cuenta, iniciando otra etapa de su vida. Un trabajo, volver a casa, irse de viaje a un nuevo lugar. Era momento de pensar en el futuro y en qué se quería hacer. ¿Qué ocurriría entre ella y Ranma? ¿Seguirían juntos? ¿O darían por terminada esta breve relación de universidad? No quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad, en la alternativa de que él hubiera visto lo que habían tenido como un rollo de facultad, como lo fue la del instituto. ¿Y si Ranma se iba a otro país a competir? ¿Qué haría ella? ¿Deberían de dejarlo? Eran temores que estaban alzando la cabeza por encima de su corazón, para preocuparla y torturarla. Se mantuvo callada unos segundos, sin probar bocado, ensimismada. No era el momento de decir nada, porque ambos estaban centrados en acabar los exámenes, que era lo que primaba. Lo importante sería saber qué iba a hacer Ranma, pero ni él mismo lo sabía con seguridad. Tendría que esperar alguna semanas para poder abordar el tema con él de nuevo.

Por la tarde decidieron ir al cine a ver una película que se había estrenado el fin de semana anterior. Akane le dijo que después del cine podría dejarla en su apartamento, para no hacerle ir y venir a su casa más tarde sólo para recoger sus cosas. Ranma estuvo de acuerdo. Se asearon y vistieron, cerraron la casa, guardaron la bolsa de Akane en el maletero y se dirigieron al centro de Tokyo. Fueron a un gran centro comercial llamado Dobashi, en el cual se encontraba uno de los cines más cómodos de la ciudad. Tras comprar sus entradas, se encaminaron al mostrador de las palomitas, Ranma con un brazo sobre los hombros de Akane y ella cercándole la cintura con el suyo. Akane levantó sus ojos y le miró por unos segundos, escrutando su expresión. Parecía más animado que por la mañana y eso la aliviaba. Sabía que lo del accidente de su amigo estaba dando vueltas por ahí en algún rincón de su cabeza, pero parecía que por el momento lo estaba manteniendo apartado de su mente.

-Sabes, he estado pensando que… –le susurró Ranma en la oreja sorprendiéndola, bajando la cabeza-, que es muy obvio lo que habríamos hecho este fin de semana si no hubiéramos tenido que buscar alternativas para pasar nuestro tiempo juntos –rió, posando ligeramente sus labios sobre su piel.

-Raaanma, no empieces –murmuró Akane encogiendo la cabeza en su hombro.

-Que si una película del videoclub, mirar las estrellas, estudiar... -pronunció aquella última palabra con repugnancia-, salir a cenar juntos, ir al cine… -continuó burlándose el chico.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta hacer todas esas cosas conmigo? –le preguntó alzando la cabeza y avisándole con una mirada que decía "¡Cuidado, estás yendo por terreno peligroso!" Todo con una cara risueña y aparentemente afable.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero me gusta mucho más _brincar_ contigo en la cama -susurró de golpe sin que su chica se lo esperase.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos, y la boca de una forma parecida, dejando los labios coloreados entreabiertos.

-¡Serás...! –exclamó deteniéndose y girándose para encararle.

-Vamos, Akane, no lo niegues –le dijo sonriendo-. Si no hubiéramos tenido problemas, no habríamos salido de mi cama en todo el fin de semana. Nos lo habríamos pasado bastante bien, a decir verdad –añadió rascándose la cabeza contento al ver que su chica se medio sonrojaba.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Siempre pensando en lo mismo! –giró de nuevo y empezó a andar sola hasta el recinto de las palomitas y bebidas.

Ranma la siguió por detrás, mirándole en trasero.

-¿Qué quieres? Soy hombre, y me excita pensar en ti y en lo que habríamos hecho –insistió él, dejando a muchas personas atrás en su caminata.

-¡Cállate! -le espetó la leona intentando ignorarle.

-Venga, no me digas que no se te ha pasado por la cabeza en estos dos días lo divertido que habría sido –le dijo a su espalda.

Akane empezó a correr, distanciándose de él, con una sonrisa en los labios que su novio no pudo ver. Ranma no pudo creérselo. ¡Estaba huyendo de él! Fue detrás de ella, pasando de largo el estante de las palomitas hasta llegar a una gran pared, cogiéndola de la cintura desde atrás.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? Siempre me sales con unas reacciones más raras –se quejó.

Akane empezó a reírse.

-¡Hombre, por fin has cambiado de tema! –se giró en sus brazos para mirarle a la cara-. Por Kami-sama, Ranma, el raro eres tú, que empiezas a hablar de estas cosas en público.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, los sitios públicos nos encantan –susurró peligrosamente cerca de su boca.

Akane se mordió los labios mirando alternativamente los labios y los ojos de Ranma, como si tuviera dificultad en elegir lo que quería hacer a continuación, comérselo a besos o dejarles a ambos con las ganas. Se decantó por lo segundo.

-Eso era antes, ahora tenemos que ser más discretos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Ranma acorralándola contra la pared.

Los segundos pasaban, y Akane se había quedado bloqueada.

-No lo sé ¿vale? Me estás poniendo nerviosa. Venga vamos –le puso las manos en el pecho y le empujó para que corriera el aire entre ellos.

Ranma no necesitó contestar. La sonrisa de su boca lo decía todo. Mientras Akane le cogía de la mano y tiraba de él hacia la tienda de refrescos y palomitas, pensó que poner a Akane nerviosa era bueno, muy bueno. Significaba que todavía sentía algo hacia él, y que en parte, estaba tratando de retener y reprimir ese sentimiento.

* * *

El lunes a la hora del entrenamiento, Toikiu y Feng, con cara de perros y cansados, informaron al equipo del accidente de coche de Jiro. Comentaron que el joven estaba fuera de peligro y que las operaciones habían salido bien. Por lo visto, mientras Jiro iba conduciendo el sábado por la noche por la zona de Shibuya, un vehículo que se había saltado un semáforo en rojo le asestó tremendamente por el lado izquierdo, dañándole gravemente todo el costado izquierdo de cuerpo. Tenía lesiones en el cuello, el brazo izquierdo y la pierna izquierda, que había sido la peor parada, pues el morro del otro coche se estrelló violentamente y a mucha velocidad contra la rueda delantera del coche de Jiro. La rodilla se había quedado hecha añicos, con el menisco, los ligamentos y el cartílago tocados. Había sido una operación muy laboriosa reconstruirlo todo. El brazo y el hombro izquierdos habían sufrido cortes por los cristales rotos, y la cadera había recibido un golpe que podría haber sido mortal, pero que se quedaría en un gran y feo hematoma.

Tras un largo silencio, que dejó a todos asimilando la nueva información, los entrenadores expresaron en voz alta el hecho que encogió el corazón de todos los muchachos.

-Tal vez la peor parte de todo esto es que Jiro no podrá volver a competir de forma profesional el resto de su vida. Los médicos nos han dicho que la rodilla izquierda se ha quedado muy dañada, y que aunque han hecho todo lo posible por reconstruirla para que pueda volver a funcionar de forma normal, no podrá soportar muchos estragos, como lo supone el deporte de alto nivel. Como es lógico, Jiro está muy afectado con todo esto. Todos sabéis lo que significan para él las artes marciales, así que os pedimos que le apoyéis y le ayudéis a salir de ésta. A todos –enfatizó Toikiu lanzando una mirada a Ranma para que se diera por aludido también.

Uno de los muchachos preguntó cuándo podrían ir a visitarle al hospital, ante lo que Feng, el entrenador físico, respondió que seguramente desde ese mismo día.

Tras dejar el tema de Jiro zanjado por el momento con el equipo, los entrenadores pasaron a hablar de los entrenamientos de esa semana y del final de la temporada, que incluía la gran final entre Ranma y Hwong.

* * *

Akane miró su calendario. La tercera semana de Mayo ya estaba ahí. Levantó la vista hacia la pared llena de fotos y recuerdos de sus años en la universidad. Tarjetas de felicitación, un pompón de un partido de baloncesto que fue a ver, recortes de revistas, fotos de sus amigas y de las compañeras del equipo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, todo eso habría acabado. Tenía un examen al día siguiente, aunque ya se sentía lo bastante preparada para él después de haber estudiado el fin de semana en casa de Ranma y esa misma tarde. Se había duchado, cenado, había hablado con Ranma por teléfono, y sólo le quedaba por mirarse unos esquemas y apuntes que entraban en el examen que tendría el jueves. Tenía muchas ganas de quitarse los exámenes de encima. Sabía que la próxima semana se sentiría estresadísima, porque era cuando tenía la mayoría de las finales. Al menos, para el viernes de la semana siguiente se sentiría libre. Dejó el calendario de mesa en su sitio, y volvió a poner el cuaderno con los apuntes delante de sus ojos, para volver a concentrarse.

Mientras leía las anotaciones que había hecho en clase, percibió por el rabillo del ojo una sombra en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, la cual había dejado entre abierta. Nikao asomó la cabeza dando un par de toques.

-Perdona que te interrumpa, Akane, pero creo que deberías de ver lo que están comentando por el canal de los deportes.

Akane arqueó las cejas, más que nada porque el tono de voz de su amiga era preocupante.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó levantándose de la silla y siguiendo a su compañera hasta el salón.

Koi estaba sentada en una de las esquinas del sofá grande anaranjado con las piernas dobladas y recogidas. Cuando vio llegar a Akane señaló la televisión.

-Han dicho algo acerca de un accidente de un luchador de la universidad de Gaukin. Esa es la de Ranma ¿no?

Akane se quedó de pie con las manos apoyadas en la parte superior del respaldo del gran sofá, mirando el televisor.

-Sí, ya me he enterado de lo que ha pasado. Un compañero del equipo de Ranma ha tenido un accidente de coche, me lo contó ayer –explicó asintiendo.

Nikao y Koi se miraron por unos segundos sorprendidas. Akane no se perdió sus expresiones.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras? –preguntó confundida, sintiendo como un sexto sentido la alertaba de que algo iba mal.

-No ponemos ninguna cara –respondió Nikao sentándose encima de uno de los brazos del sofá-. Si ya lo sabes, entonces nada, nos quedamos más tranquilas.

-Eh, eh, callaros, que van a hablar de ello –dijo Koi subiendo el volumen de la televisión con el mando a distancia.

En la pantalla, el presentador de las noticias del canal local de deportes comenzó a comentar el suceso.

"_Como les comentábamos ayer, el artista marcial de la Universidad de Gaukin, Jiro Taor, se encuentra todavía ingresado en el Hospital Naka de Tokio, recuperándose del grave accidente que tuvo lugar el sábado por la noche. Según la información ofrecida por su entrenador y el equipo médico, las operaciones a las que Taor fue sometido para reconstruir sus rodillas han sido un total éxito. Aún no se sabe con exactitud cómo afectará este trágico incidente a su carrera deportiva como luchador en el futuro, pero…"._

Akane dejó de escuchar en ese momento, un zumbido colándose en sus oídos. Un temblor agitó su cuerpo al escuchar aquel nombre. Su cara se quedó blanca y su cuerpo bloqueado, como si acabara de recibir una descarga que la hubiera dejado unida al suelo como una estatua. Permaneció callada, mientras el presentador de las noticias seguía hablando sin ella entender las palabras.

-¿Akane, estás bien? –le preguntó Nikao al haberla echado un vistazo de reojo y darse cuenta de que su compañera parecía haber visto un fantasma-. ¿Akane? –la volvió a llamar cuando no respondió.

Akane parpadeó un par de veces, intentando centrarse y volver a la realidad. Miró a Nikao, que la inspeccionaba con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué decías? –preguntó confundida, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, con pequeños fragmentos de aquella fatídica noche pasando a ráfagas por su mente.

-Que si estás bien. ¿No te lo había contado Ranma, que Taor estaba en el hospital? –inquirió su amiga con las cejas alzadas esperando una respuesta.

Akane mintió de la mejor forma que pudo, buscando excusas que no lo eran tanto.

-Sí, sí que me lo dijo, pero impresiona verlo por las noticias –volvió a mirar la pantalla de la televisión, en la que el presentador continuaba informando de otros sucesos**.**

-Menos mal, porque empezaba a pensar que no sabías nada del tema al ver tu reacción –contestó su compañera, observándola aún con ojo escrutador.

-No, no te preocupes. Supongo que todo lo que tenga que ver con ese tipo todavía me afecta -. Se separó del sofá-. Bueno, yo voy a seguir estudiando chicas -. Koi la despidió con un gesto de la mano devolviendo su atención al televisor, pero Nikao la detuvo cuando pasó por su lado.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –quiso cerciorarse su compañera, mirando a Akane a los ojos para percibir cualquier atisbo de dolor, tristeza o angustia.

-Sí, de verdad, estoy bien –Akane le puso una mano en el hombro a su amiga, forzando una mísera sonrisa en su boca que la tranquilizara.

-Vale, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes donde estoy ¿de acuerdo? –confirmó no muy convencida de las palabras de Akane, ni de su lenguaje corporal.

Akane recorrió el pasillo hasta su cuarto, y cuando cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella, dejando por fin que todas sus dudas, todas sus preguntas afloraran a la superficie.

De modo que era Jiro el que estaba en el hospital y no Khorei, tal y como le había dicho Ranma. Akane se sintió sorprendida y a la vez dolida. ¿Por qué Ranma le había mentido? Creía haber dejado bastante claro que si volvía a ocurrir cualquier cosa que hiciera mermar su confianza en él, lo dejarían. Y ahora se encontraba con esto. No estaba preparada para ello. Delante de sus amigas, había intentado esconder su sorpresa y su repugnancia, al enterarse de que el que había tenido el accidente de coche era el que se intentó aprovechar de ella después de dejar la famosa discoteca. Ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza si alegrarse o no por la desgracia ajena de Jiro. Ahora lo que más le dolía era saber que Ranma la había mentido, que la había engañado. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo actuar con Ranma? ¿Hacer como si no supiera nada, perdonándoselo sin siquiera hablarlo? ¿O enfrentarse a él y echárselo en cara? ¿Dejarle, terminar con su relación sin darle explicaciones? No podía, le parecía una alternativa demasiado fácil y cruel para su propio corazón.

Intentó ponerse a estudiar un rato más, pero después de veinte minutos vio que no estaba consiguiendo nada. Cerró sus libros y cuadernos y dejó todo preparado para el día siguiente, tanto para las clases como para el entrenamiento. Después fue a lavarse los dientes y a llenarse la botella de agua que dejaba en su mesita durante la noche. Se asomó al salón y vio a sus compañeras de piso enfrascadas aún en la televisión.

-Buenas noches, chicas, me voy a dormir.

-¿Tan pronto? –dijo Koi mirándose la hora en el reloj. No eran siquiera las once de la noche.

-Sí, estoy un poco cansada y mañana tengo un examen temprano. Buenas noches.

Sus amigas le dijeron lo mismo y la vieron desaparecer por el pasillo, preguntándose en silencio si no había sido lo de Jiro lo que la había apagado tanto en lugar del cansancio.

Akane se metió en la cama y apagó la pequeña lámpara con la que solía leer un ratito cada noche antes de quedarse dormida. En lugar de leer, se apoyó mejor contra la almohada de cara a la pared. ¿Por qué Ranma le había dicho que Khorei era quién había tenido el accidente? Suspiró en la oscuridad de su habitación. ¿Por qué le había mentido? La única explicación plausible que Akane encontró fue que Ranma no quería que ella supiera nada más de Jiro, después de todo lo que le había sucedido con él. No había querido involucrarla con nada más que tuviera que ver con el hombre que la había toqueteado sin su consentimiento y que la había dejado tirada en un barrio perdido de Tokio. ¿Debería de enfadarse con Ranma si ese había su motivo para mentirla? Pensó que no, que no debería. En todo caso, apreciaba el gesto de él por querer protegerla o lo que fuera que estaba intentando conseguir. Pero a pesar de ello, aunque la hubiera mentido con buena intención, era una mentira al fin y al cabo, y habría preferido que le hubiera dicho la verdad. Además, qué pensaba, que no acabaría enterándose. Vale que ella no siguiera mucho las noticias deportivas o lo que tuviera que ver con la universidad de Gaukin, pero las mentiras siempre acaban saliendo a flote tarde o temprano. Menudo tontorrón estaba hecho Ranma. Tendría que hablar con él sobre el tema antes o después, pero intentaría buscar el momento adecuado.

Al día siguiente, Akane hizo su examen y asistió al resto de sus clases. Por la tarde, entrenó con su equipo, preparándose para la Final Four que jugarían no aquel fin de semana, sino al siguiente. Al llegar al apartamento con Niako, se relajó bajo la ducha unos minutos antes de lavarse el pelo y limpiarse el cuerpo. Tras secarse y ponerse ropa cómoda, hizo unos ejercicios financieros que tenía que entregar al día siguiente para una de sus clases y estudió para el examen que tendría pasado mañana.

A lo largo de todo el día no había podido quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que Jiro Taor estuviera en el hospital. Ya habían pasando más de un par de meses desde que aquel mal nacido la engatusara y se la llevara en el coche. Todo el sufrimiento, la angustia, el miedo habían quedado atrás, pero no lo había olvidado. Ahora estaba más tranquila, sentía que volvía a tener en sus manos las riendas de su vida, pero aquella horrible experiencia no se la borraría nadie, ¿o sí? ¿Había alguna forma más definitiva de pasar página?

No había denunciado a Jiro en su momento y sabía perfectamente que se había equivocado al no hacerlo. Pero sólo de imaginar el drama en que se habría convertido toda aquella historia le ponía los pelos como escarpias. Involucrar a un deportista universitario tan afamado, en su último año, y que aparecía en los medios de comunicación, en un intento de violación habría derivado en un circo en el que se verían inmiscuidos muchas personas y muchos intereses importantes, no sólo para Jiro sino también para su universidad, como lo eran su reputación e imagen de cara al exterior. No era la primera vez que ocurría, ya había escuchado otras noticias del estilo antes, de chicas que afirmaban haber sido drogadas, violadas, forzadas a hacer cosas que no querían por otros deportistas a quienes se les iba la mano y actuaban como si fueran los reyes de la universidad, pensando que podían actuar como quisieran por ser los jugadores más importantes de su equipo. Sin embargo, ella no querría haber pasado por el mal trago de revivir su propia experiencia contándoselo a la policía, a su entrenador, a sus compañeras de equipo, a su familia… Bastante difícil había sido intentar dejarlo atrás, como una memoria borrosa y difuminada, una que no podía eliminar y que, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, estaba allí aún presente. Aunque no se engañaba, sabía que había tomado la decisión fácil, aquella en que no denunciaba al agresor y seguía con su vida como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Tampoco podía olvidar que Ranma había considerado a ese individuo su amigo. ¿Cómo era posible? No pensaba que pudiera equivocarse tanto juzgando el carácter de las personas. Si mal no recordaba, Ranma le había dicho que Jiro no había tenido una vida fácil. ¿Y qué? Eso no era una excusa para ir por ahí molestando a mujeres que no le habían hecho nada. Tal vez ese tal Jiro necesitaba ir al psicólogo, o mejor, necesitaba que lo encerraran, para que no pudiera hacer más daño. Recordó dolorosamente lo atractivo que le había parecido y lo majo que le había caído al principio, cuando ella acababa de conocerle. Comprobar después que había resultado ser una serpiente venenosa la había hecho sentirse como una idiota.

Cuando se dio por satisfecha con el tiempo que había estudiado, empezó a guardar los libros y los cuadernos en su mochila. Preparó la ropa que se pondría al día siguiente, y se sentó frente a su portátil para revisar su correo electrónico y visitar varias páginas webs de su interés. Fue cuando estaba navegando por la red que su móvil encima de la mesa comenzó a sonar y a vibrar. Akane lo cogió al segundo tono habiendo visto que quien la llamaba era Ranma.

-Hola -saludó con energía, contenta de que la llamara.

-Buenas preciosa. ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? ¿El examen? –preguntó.

-Bien, bastante bien. Había dos preguntas que me ha costado contestar, pero bueno, al menos he respondido a todo. Siempre es mejor eso que dejar algo en blanco.

-No te preocupes, seguro que sacarás una notaza, y más después de todo lo que estudiaste –comentó él afirmando una realidad.

-Ya te contaré cuando me den la nota. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ahora voy a cenar. Acabo de volver de la biblioteca.

-¿Tú en la biblioteca? –exageró Akane, como si eso fuera imposible-. Sería el último lugar en el que te imaginaría entrar…

Ranma rio a través de la línea.

-¿Te acuerdas de Kitami y Aiko? Vinieron a la fiesta que di en casa.

-Sí, sí que me acuerdo de ellas –respondió Akane.

-Pues a veces estudiamos juntos, o bueno, ellas me ayudan con un par de clases con las que tengo más problemas.

-Eso está muy bien, mientras sea sólo estudiar…

-Por supuesto, reservo todo lo demás para mi chica –manifestó él sin problemas sonriendo.

-Más te vale. ¿Con qué asignaturas te están ayudando? –quiso saber.

-Con Estadística y otra llamada Marketing y Sistemas de Información Aplicados. Un rollo, vamos...

-Pero entonces, si has ido a la biblioteca, ¿significa eso que no habéis entrenado hoy?

-Sí, sí que hemos entrenado, pero aunque parezca mentira, hemos acabado un poco antes. Es porque ya casi estamos al final y sólo queda el combate entre Kiamara y yo.

-¿Y Khorei? ¿Sabéis algo de él? –preguntó adrede Akane. A partir de ese momento, sabría que Ranma la estaría mintiendo, porque no era Khorei quien estaba en el hospital, sino Jiro.

-Emm, bueno sí, sigue en el hospital, Algunos de los chicos han ido ya a visitarle. Dicen que está lleno de vendas y arañazos. Es un milagro que siga vivo.

-¿Tú no has ido a verle todavía? –forzó Akane. Sabía que estaba siendo mala por presionarle con el tema, pero se lo tenía merecido, por mentirla.

-Pues no, he estado ocupado. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que debería haber ido ya? –preguntó Ranma desconcertado por la insistencia.

-No. Bueno, no sé, imagino que a Khorei le hará ilusión verte, igual que al resto de sus compañeros –explicó Akane. Se acomodó mejor sobre el respaldo de su silla.

-Si yo hubiera tenido un accidente así, lo que más me gustaría es que me dejaran en paz para recuperarme –opinó Ranma entrando en la cocina y sacando una sartén que puso sobre el fogón.

-Eso tal vez los primeros días. ¿Va a estar mucho tiempo en el hospital?

-Pues no lo tengo muy claro, creo que al final de esta semana ya lo mandan a casa, o a su apartamento, no lo sé muy bien. También tiene que terminar los exámenes si quiere graduarse.

-Buff, qué faena, haber tenido un accidente así, y tener que preocuparse por los exámenes –fingió, porque en realidad le daba igual que Jiro fuera a tener que buscar la forma de aprobar en el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. Por cierto –cambió de tema-, este fin de semana te vienes de nuevo a mi casa ¿no?

Akane sonrió como una adolescente al saber que su novio quería tenerla a su lado.

-Sabes, iría encantada, pero todas mis finales fuertes son la semana que viene, y necesito estudiar. Si voy, va a ser un fin de semana como éste último, y dudo que quieras estudiar todo el rato.

-Vamos, Akane, no puedes estudiar veinticuatro horas al día –le reprochó él. En su opinión estudiaba demasiado, iba sobre preparada a los exámenes-. Así haremos algo que te distraiga un rato, aunque sólo sea ver la tele o juegos preliminares… que tenemos nuestra vida sexual muy abandonada. A este paso, me haré cura la semana que viene –bromeó Ranma.

-¿Perdona? –dijo ella toda alterada, pero sonriendo-. Yo hablándote aquí de mis exámenes finales, y tú saliéndote por la ramas, como siempre. Hazte una paja si es lo que necesitas –añadió divertida.

-Preferiría que me la hicieras tú, como aquella vez en el coche –le soltó él todo seductor, sacando verduras de la nevera.

-¡Arrgghh! Tienes un morro. Siguiendo con lo que estábamos hablando –continuó intentando retomar de nuevo el rumbo de la conversación, escuchando como Ranma se reía tontamente al fondo-, tenía planeado ir a la biblioteca el sábado y el domingo.

-No necesitas ir a la biblioteca –atajó él-. ¿Te viene bien si te recojo el viernes sobre las siete?

-Sólo si me dejas el domingo libre para estudiar en la biblioteca. Sé que te tomas todo esto a guasa, pero necesito acabar el año con buenas notas si quiero conseguir una nota final de carrera alta –dijo ella.

-Vale empollona, pero no creo que un día haga la diferencia. El viernes a las siete.

-De acuerdo. Te llamo mañana ¿vale? –dijo Akane despidiéndose.

Ranma dijo que sí y después colgó, dedicándose a su cena. Akane se quedó pensando. Tal vez Ranma la recibiera de una forma distinta el viernes, después de descubrir lo que pensaba hacer.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después del entrenamiento, Akane se plantó delante de la entrada del Hopital Naka de Tokio. Inspiró profundamente antes de cruzar las puertas automáticas de cristal que daban acceso a la zona de recepción del hospital. Se puso a la cola detrás de un par de señoras que esperaban para hablar con la recepcionista. Cuando fue su turno, preguntó por la habitación de Jiro Taor, explicando que era una amiga suya y que venía a visitarle. La joven sentada tras el mostrador le dijo que tendría que preguntar en el cuarto piso.

Al salir del ascensor cuatro plantas más arriba, volvió a repetir la misma historia de abajo con la recepcionista de esa planta. Le preguntaron por el nombre, y en un último impulso, en lugar de decir el suyo propio, dio el de Ukyo Kuonji, por si las moscas. También le preguntaron si venía de la universidad de Gaukin. Akane dijo que sí, aunque no entendió muy bien a qué se refería la chica. La informaron de que esperara en la sala de las visitas, la cual estaba bastante llena con madres e hijos y personas mayores. Akane se sentó y revisó una revista. Cuando estaba a punto de dejarla en la mesita adyacente, una enfermera de planta la llamó y enfilaron por el pasillo.

-Por Kami, este chico no para de recibir visitas, es más conocido que el mismísimo Buda –dijo la enfermera.

Akane sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al escuchar la última palabra. ¿Era casualidad o coincidencia? La Discoteca Buddha. Sí, ahí es donde había empezado todo.

-¿Está sólo? –preguntó queriendo prepararse. Todavía no las tenía todas consigo, sobre todo acerca del hecho de si estaba haciendo bien al visitar al hombre que intentó aprovecharse de ella. Al menos sabía que esta vez no iba a poder perseguirla después de varias operaciones de rodillas.

-Su madre y su hermana pequeña están con él, pero no te preocupes, me han dicho de dejarte pasar. Llevan todos estos días así, recibiendo a mucha gente, amigos, compañeros de equipo, aficionados que le adoran. Es una pena lo que le ha pasado.

Akane se abstuvo de responder. Siguió a la enfermera y cuando llegaron hasta el umbral de una puerta blanca ya abierta, ésta dio un par de toques e informó de la visita. Respiro hondo de nuevo y se obligó a entrar en la habitación. Lo que vio fue a una mujer de pelo rubio teñido sentada en la cama de espaldas a la puerta con una niña pequeña en brazos y a un Jiro muy desmejorado encima de la cama con tres cuartas partes del cuerpo vendadas. La cara de Jiro fue todo un poema. Akane estaba segura de que era precisamente a ella a la última persona a la que esperaría ver allí. Todo estaba bastante silencioso. El blanco lo inundaba todo, paredes, suelo, sábanas, hasta las vendas del herido. Pero Jiro había recibido muchos regalos de la gente que le había visitado, de modo que había bastantes brotes de color en la estancia. Desde jarrones con flores variadas hasta peluches, tarjetas y cajas de bombones. La madre de Jiro se puso de pie dejando a la niña en el suelo y se acercó a saludar a la recién llegada.

-Hola –dijo con una sonrisa tranquila-. Gracias por venir a verle –pronunció de forma sincera.

La niña pequeña apareció por detrás de la madre, cogiéndole del vaquero y pidiendo su atención.

-Mira Mamá, a Hello Kitty se le ha caído la cola –se quejó levantando un muñeco de plástico del mítico y famoso gato japonés.

-No se preocupe, es lo menos que podía hacer por su hijo –contestó Akane mirando a la madre y después a Jiro, quien parecía incómodo.

-Madre, déjanos a solas –pidió Jiro en un tono bastante serio y seco.

La madre asintió, y después de coger a la niña y al Hello Kitty herido, salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Akane y Jiro se miraron sin decirse nada.

-Joder como ha cambiado Ukyo ¿no? –dijo por lo bajo siguiéndola con la mirada.

Akane paseó alrededor de la cama hasta quedarse en uno de los laterales a un metro de distancia. Le miraba fijamente en silencio, lo que no gustó a Jiro. La intensidad de aquellos bonitos ojos marrones, que no se inmutaban y qué transmitían verdad y seguridad, le hicieron apartar la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Has venido a rematarme? –preguntó resignado, cansado de estar tumbado en aquella cama, de no poder moverse a su voluntad, de tener que depender de otros para todo. Y ahora tenía delante a la novia del que había sido uno de sus más preciados amigos y compañeros de equipo en la universidad durante los últimos cuatro años. Todo ello tirado por la borda. Recordaba perfectamente la noche en que quiso aprovecharse de Akane sin importarle nada ni nadie, del interés que tenía de alejarla de Ranma, y para que engañarse, de las ganas que tenía de enrollarse con ella, de saborearla.

-Podría, aunque no me serviría de nada –respondió ella seria, sin apenas alterar su expresión.

-¿Entonces? –alzó las cejas aburrido, sin entender aquella presencia que ahora tenía ventaja sobre él. A duras penas podría defenderse en condiciones si ella le atacaba, aunque por lo que acababa de decir, no tenía intención de hacerle daño.

-¿A cuántas chicas has violado, Jiro? –preguntó Akane sin tapujos y entrando en materia, obligándose a pronunciar el nombre de aquel individuo aunque lo detestara con toda su alma-. ¿Saben en tu equipo que fuerzas a la mujeres? ¿Qué pensaría tu madre si le dijera lo que me hiciste aquella noche? –le gustó ver el cambio en su rostro, volviéndose aún más pálido con mil pensamientos pasando por sus ojos-. Sabes, tu hermana pequeña podría algún día sufrir lo que tú me has hecho a mí y a muchas otras chicas, porque no tengo dudas de que te has aprovechado de muchas más.

Akane en realidad no había tenido nada planeado al llegar ahí, simplemente quería saber si era lo bastante fuerte para encararse a su agresor y no sentir miedo ni vulnerabilidad frente a él. De momento lo estaba consiguiendo.

Jiro cerró los ojos lentamente y se quedó con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada. Respiró profundamente, como si estuviera pensado como contestar a aquellas preguntas.

-Yo no voy por ahí violando a mujeres.

La risa falsa de Akane se oyó por todo el habitáculo.

-Ya claro, ahora me vas a venir con esas –masculló la joven apretando los dientes. Ahora aquel desgraciado se las iba a dar de santo, cuando ella misma había vivido en sus propias carnes su violencia verbal y física. Le miro despectivamente, con odio en los ojos-. Eres un mal nacido. No sé como Ranma te podía considerar su amigo.

-Ranma sabe muy bien de donde vengo y como soy, y durante estos últimos cuatro años no le he dado ningún motivo para dejar de ser amigo mío. Hasta que apareciste tú –respondió el chico.

-Ah, ¿ahora resulta que voy a ser yo la culpable de que me hayas atacado? ¿De haber roto tu amistad con Ranma? Lo has hecho tu solito, comportándote como un degenerado imbécil. Tal vez te las des de buen amigo, pero no han sido precisamente cosas buenas lo que he escuchado de ti. Me da igual de donde vengas y por lo que hayas tenido que pasar. Nada justifica lo que me hiciste, nada.

-No sé a dónde quieres llegar, Akane. ¿Has venido para echarme en cara lo que te hice? ¿Has venido buscando una disculpa? Te la puedo dar si es lo que quieres, porque en el fondo sé que lo hice estuvo mal, aunque no creo que cambie nada de lo que ocurrió. De modo que… ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Akane se volvió escéptica ante sus palabras. Le acababa de decir que sabía que se había equivocado, y que incluso podía pedirle perdón. Pero no serviría de nada, el daño ya estaba hecho, como muy bien había indicado él.

-Por querer, querría no haberte conocido nunca. No he venido buscando nada en particular…. No quiero unas disculpas que no vas a sentir. Podrías haber hecho mi vida un infierno, y lo siento por aquellas de las que hayas abusado –Akane empezó a girarse con la intención de irse, no tenía sentido permanecer allí.

-Yo no he abusado de nadie, a ver si te enteras –le espetó Jiro molesto por que le repitiera una y otra vez que era un abusador, un violador.

Akane le encaró.

-De mí sí, a ver si te enteras tú –dijo entre dientes-. ¡Me llevaste a una zona perdida y me toqueteaste sin mi consentimiento! –le ladró-. ¡Me insultaste!

-Pensé que no te opondrías, que eras una chica fácil –se excusó Jiro muy vagamente-. ¿Acaso no viste como me quedé a tu lado todo el rato? Era obvio que iba tras de ti –vio que Akane le iba a replicar, por lo que se apresuró a continuar-. Sí, vale, estabas con Ranma, pero ¿y qué? –alzó los hombros de forma indiferente y aquel movimiento le hizo quejarse de dolor-. Ranma ha estado con otras tías que no valían nada. Interpreté que tú también eras una de esas ¿vale?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Akane frunciendo las cejas, totalmente sorprendida de la cantidad de basura que aquel chico estaba soltando por la boca-. Estoy alucinando. Te pasas por el forro todo. No puedes ir por ahí imaginándote lo que tú quieres de los demás. ¡Tienes un morro increíble! –dijo incrédula alzando las manos.

-¿Y qué cojones quieres que diga? –dijo ya enfadado-. No haberte venido conmigo aquella noche, y más si ya habías escuchado cosas raras acerca de mí –le contestó él, sin aminorarse.

-Pensaba que eras un buen tipo, y más si Ranma te consideraba su amigo, pero está claro que me equivoqué –confesó ella bajando la voz, dándose cuenta de que quería irse.

-Yo también –afirmó él.

Akane no supo discernir si él se refería a que se había equivocado con ella o respecto a lo que le hizo. No tuvo ganas de preguntárselo.

-Bueno –empezó Akane caminando hasta los pies de la cama-, te diría que espero que te recuperes pronto, pero sinceramente, no lo siento. –Se quedó de pie frente a él a esa distancia-. Así que espero no volver a verte –se fue hasta la puerta.

-Akane –la llamó Jiro.

Volvió la cabeza para mirarle sin mucha esperanza.

-Pudiste haberme denunciado. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Porque no tuve ganas de tener que revivirlo todo una y otra vez y de tener que demostrar que de verdad me atacaste. Además, no llegaste a violarme –le miró muy seria al pronunciar aquella palabra –por lo que seguramente nadie me habría creído. En fin, ya da igual, eres agua pasada.

Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Le pareció haber escuchado un débil "lo siento" del luchador postrado en la cama, pero no le dio importancia, porque Jiro Taor había salido definitivamente de su vida. Había tenido el valor de encararle (el hecho de que estuviera en un hospital recuperándose de un accidente ayudó) y de decirle lo que pensaba a la cara. Sólo esperaba de corazón y por su propia seguridad que no fuera a por ella una vez se recuperara de sus lesiones. Además, si a Jiro se le ocurría volver a hacerle algo, estaba segura de que Ranma iría a por él.

Volvió al apartamento sintiéndose más ligera, como si se hubiera quitado una carga de encima. Tal vez nunca olvidaría lo que aquel hombre le había hecho, pero ahora veía que podía seguir hacia delante, más segura de sí misma.

Aquella noche repasó el temario que le entraba en el examen del día siguiente. También habló con Ranma por teléfono, aunque no le mencionó la visita sorpresa que le había hecho a su compañero de equipo. Tenía el presentimiento de que su novio se enteraría antes o después de que había ido a verle, y no quería imaginar la bronca que le echaría al respecto. Pero a Akane no le asustaba que Ranma pudiera enfadarse, porque tenía un As en la manga. Sabía que Ranma la había mentido, y a la mínima que él se le echara encima, pensaba decirle que había sido él quien se había equivocado primero.

* * *

**Cassio:** Increíble ¿verdad? ¡He actualizado! Un año y nueve meses después... Mi objetivo entonces era escribir todo lo que faltaba de historia para luego así publicarlo cada poco tiempo y dar por terminado este fanfiction, pero como es obvio, he fracasado por todo lo alto. Lamento tardar tanto en publicar, sé que odiáis esperar. Sinceramente, el capítulo no me ha convencido, así que dudo que os convenza a vosotros/as. Pero como siempre, me encantará saber qué os ha parecido.

Gracias a Nia06, LunaChibaTsukino, Baby Sony, Klaudia-de-Malfoy, Rmtl Des, AkaneKagome, Conchito, LadyVega, Chiharu No Natsumi, Agadea, Luz Cullen Chiba, Seluki, Ceuscolo, Alyshaluz, Rutabi, Prost, Sixela y Thelmin por dejarme reviews en el último capítulo. ¡Sois geniales!


	23. Vigésimo tercero, Sentim Contradictorios

**Cassio:** Ya sabéis de sobra que esto no lo hago para sacar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es un entretenimiento. Los personajes y su pasado son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, el resto es de mi invención.

_**Vigésimo **__**tercero, los Sentimientos Contradictorios**_

Era jueves por la tarde y Ranma estaba vistiéndose en el vestuario después de haberse duchado. Habían acabado el entrenamiento veinte minutos antes y habiendo terminado con todas las tareas del día decidió que ya iba siendo hora de quitarse de en medio la visita al Hospital Naka. Sabía por sus compañeros que todos, a excepción de él, habían ido a ver a Jiro al principio de la semana, en cuanto los entrenadores les dieron luz verde. También sabía que él tenía la obligación de ir, porque así se lo habían dejado saber Toikiu y Feng. Lo había estado intentando retrasar todo lo posible, y el jueves había llegado. Sabiendo que al día siguiente tenía que recoger a Akane y que a Jiro le trasladarían en breve a su apartamento, no le quedaba más remedio que ir hoy, si no quería tener que posponerlo aún más.

El Hospital Naka de Tokio quedaba cerca de la universidad de Ranma, razón por la que la mayoría de los deportistas que necesitaban operarse de alguna lesión iban allí. Además tenía muy buena reputación y varios de los mejores médicos de todo el país en varios campos. Ranma no tardó más de quince minutos en llegar y aparcar. Se presentó en recepción, y como le ocurrió a Akane, le enviaron a la cuarta planta. Tras hablar con la recepcionista del cuarto piso y con un par de enfermeras, las cuales le reconocieron de haberle visto luchar por televisión, le llevaron a la habitación de Jiro. La enfermera que le acompañó abrió la puerta y se despidió. Ranma entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Jiro estaba solo, tumbado sobre la cama y tapado hasta la cintura con una sábana blanca. Las piernas, que estaban vendadas desde la mitad del muslo hasta el tobillo, abultaban bajo ésta, pareciendo dos sacos de arena de boxeo. Ranma se fijó en la soledad del lugar y también en la tranquilidad que reinaba. Ni siquiera la televisión que había en una esquina superior sujeta a la pared estaba encendida. Conociendo a Jiro, apostaba a que estaba terriblemente aburrido y harto de no poder moverse y hacer lo que le diese la gana.

-Hola Jiro -saludó acercándose y quedándose a un lateral de la cama. Ambos se habían mirado nada más entrar él, en silencio. Jiro pareció sorprendido de verle ahí.

-Vaya, vaya. Mira quién ha venido... -dijo sin muchas ganas haciendo una mueca con la boca, queriendo no mostrar que en realidad se alegraba de ver a su compañero de equipo y ex amigo. Era el único que no le había visitado en toda aquella semana, y al pasar los días, acabó convenciéndose de que no lo haría. ¿Por qué iba a esperar que fuera a visitarle? Se habían peleado, no se hablaban desde hacía semanas, y cualquier retazo de amistad que pudiera haberlos mantenido unidos, se evaporó en cuanto él mismo se pasó de la raya.

-Déjate de gracias, Jiro. Si hubiera sido por mí, no habría venido -le cortó Ranma bastante seco.

-Me lo imaginaba. ¿En serio te han obligado a venir los entrenadores? -preguntó en un tono aún chulesco, incluso hasta sonriendo por una comisura

Ranma le ignoró. Caminó hasta una de las dos ventanas que había y se quedó mirando el exterior, apartando primero la fina cortina blanca.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -le preguntó sin mirarle, dándole la espalda. A pesar de no querer realmente estar allí, no perdió las formas ni la educación.

-¿De verdad te importa? -respondió el lesionado, observándole. Unos pocos rayos de sol se colaban e iluminaban el rostro de Ranma, dándole un fulgor dorado a su piel.

Ranma soltó la cortina, se giró y le miró, inspeccionándole el torso y la cabeza, llenos de vendajes y gasas blancas.

-Jiro, no querré estar aquí ahora mismo, y sabes perfectamente que me jodiste bien con lo de Akane, pero el accidente que tuviste no me es indiferente. Podrías haberte matado, y por mucho que te pueda odiar o despreciar, no te deseo lo que te ha pasado ni mucho menos me alegro de que estés aquí así -señaló sus piernas escondidas bajo las sábanas, pero abultando de igual modo-. Toikiu y Feng nos pusieron al tanto de tus operaciones y nos han dicho que probablemente no puedas volver a competir a nivel profesional. Así que dime, ¿cómo te encuentras?

La mirada de Jiro pareció perder fuelle, perder intensidad. Se replegó sobre sí mismo. Las palabras de Ranma calaron en su interior por su sinceridad y claridad. Miró hacia un lado, hacia la otra ventana, la que le quedaba más cerca, incapaz de aguantar la mirada azulada que le observaba con atención, esperando una respuesta.

-Estoy jodido, esa es la verdad -dijo sin más, con una voz apagada y resignada. El silencio reinó durante unos segundos, hasta que volvió a hablar-. He conducido como un loco miles de veces, he conducido bebido muchas más, y por una vez que conduzco como se debe, van y me estampan por el lateral...

Ranma, sin poder evitarlo, se sintió mal por él. Por su mente pasaron recuerdos de aventuras que había vivido con Jiro. Noches de juerga, unas vacaciones de primavera en Kagoshima, viajes con el equipo a otras ciudades para competir, confidencias en el vestuario, las bromas a los novatos el segundo año, y un sinfín más que resumían aquellos cuatros años de universidad.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada, Jiro. Ha pasado y ahora tienes que pensar en recuperarte. ¿Sabes ya lo que vas a hacer? -preguntó Ranma acercándose a la cama y sentándose en la silla que había al lado de cara al paciente.

-No lo sé -suspiró Jiro mirando al techo-. Dentro de nada me sacarán de aquí y me mandarán al apartamento, y mientras esté liado con todo eso, tendré que buscarme la vida para ver como voy a hacer los exámenes finales.

-Seguro que los entrenadores hablarán con tus profesores y buscarán la forma de que puedas hacerlos todos para graduarte -le intentó animar Ranma.

-Eso espero -contestó el joven postrado volviendo la mirada a Ranma. Se le quedó mirando con atención, como si estuviera intentando encontrar una respuesta-. Sabes, no entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que Akane vino ayer a verme.

-Perdona, ¿qué has dicho? -preguntó incrédulo bajando el tono de voz. Le acababa de pillar totalmente desprevenido. ¿De verdad había oído lo que creía haber oído?

-Que Akane estuvo aquí ayer -respondió Jiro sin intención de provocarle.

Ranma endureció su mirada, frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose serio. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, observándole detenidamente, empezando a sentirse molesto. Primero fue el llevarse a su novia de su lado aquella noche, luego fue el aprovecharse de ella. Detrás vinieron sus bromas acerca de todo el asunto en el entrenamiento con Khorei y la pelea que tuvieron delante de todos sus compañeros y entrenadores. Por último fue el tener que aguantarle durante las últimas semanas sin poder perderle de vista. ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a creer que Akane había ido a verle?

-No me puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto tío, de verdad -dijo con fastidio, con la intención de ponerse de pie-, y más después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos y de haber venido. Eres un puñetero mentiroso.

Jiro alargó el brazo para detenerle y hacer que siguiera sentado, lo que le provocó dolor en la parte superior del cuerpo.

-Ranma, te estoy hablando en serio –dijo con esfuerzo-. ¿Akane no te lo ha dicho? Vino ayer haciéndose pasar por Ukyo. Estuvo aquí unos diez minutos -contestó rápido viendo que no tendría mucho tiempo de convencerlo.

Los ojos de Ranma reflejaban enfado, y cerraba los puños con fuerza, como si se estuviera conteniendo.

-No le hice nada, si es lo que te preocupa. Mírame, estoy postrado aquí como un muerto. Sólo estuvimos hablando.

Ranma se relajó un poco, pero permaneció con los antebrazos apoyados sobre los muslos.

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué quería? –preguntó como si estuviera dando órdenes.

-No entendí muy bien por qué vino. Supongo que para echarme en cara lo que pasó. Pero yo sé que...

"En cuanto la coja..." maldijo Ranma, dejando de escuchar al herido. No podía creerse que Akane hubiera ido a ver a Jiro sin decirle nada, sin habérselo siquiera consultado. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Peor. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Estaba loca o qué?

-Eh, Ranma, ¿me estás escuchando? –Le llamó al fijarse en que tenía la mirada algo perdida en sus propios pensamientos-. Te estoy diciendo que lo siento. Siento lo que ocurrió ¿vale? -se disculpó con un tono algo forzado. Era obvio que no estaba muy acostumbrado a pedir perdón.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó Ranma poniéndose de pie-. ¿Por qué tuviste que llevártela contigo para hacerla daño? Sabías que estaba conmigo. –En el tono de sus palabras se denotaba que se sentía como si la propia injusticia también se la hubieran hecho a él, y no solamente a su chica.

Jiro quiso contestarle, pero el chico de la trenza no le dejó.

-Si te hubieras sentido mal por lo que hiciste, habrías venido a disculparte antes. El día que nos peleamos en el entrenamiento me provocaste. Sabías que estaba cabreado contigo, y aún así te hiciste el gracioso bromeando con Khorei. ¿Por qué iba a tomarme tus disculpas ahora en serio? –le increpó.

-¿Tal vez porque casi me mato? -respondió Jiro serio y pálido-. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice. Fui un gilipollas, lo reconozco. Pensaba que era otro de tus ligues fáciles... -viendo que le iba a replicar, continuó hablando-. ¿O ahora me vas a decir que no te acuerdas de Lilai? O de aquella otra... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bueno, da igual, el caso es que alguna vez que otra nos hemos tirado a la misma chica la misma noche -se quiso excusar.

Ranma sintió que su sangre se ponía a hervir en sus venas al ver que intentaba justificarse.

-Joder Jiro, no puedes estar hablando en serio. No me vengas con esas. Mis dos primeros años de universidad, y los tuyos, fueron penosos. No me compares lo que hicimos entonces con lo que hacemos ahora. Nada te dio derecho a aprovecharte de Akane aquella noche. Ni el que ella y yo discutiéramos, ni el que yo bailara con las chicas esas, ni el que tu quisieras ser su falso punto de apoyo. Nada. Ya no sé como creerte, ya ni siquiera sé si has forzado a otras chicas –dijo dándole la espalda y negando con la cabeza, en el fondo apenado y avergonzado de que quien se suponía que había sido su amigo hubiera hecho algo así.

Jiro se incorporó un poco de la cama, con esfuerzo, apretando los dientes por las molestias que ese movimiento le ocasionó.

-Ranma, no yo he violado a nadie, no me he aprovechado de ninguna mujer.

-De Akane sí –dijo rotundo volviendo a mirarle a la cara.

-Vale, de ella sí. Me equivoqué ¿vale? La juzgué mal –confesó sin poder aguantarle la mirada.

Ranma respiró hondo. Caminó hasta el final de la cama y se agarró a la barra de metal que había ahí con las dos manos. Mirando al joven, decidió pasar página, terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

-Jiro, si alguna vez me consideraste tu amigo, escucha estas palabras, porque te las digo con toda la buena intención del mundo. Tómate esto que te ha pasado -hizo un barrido con la mano, señalando la cama y su estado- como una señal para ponerte las pilas. Recupérate, ponte bien, acaba los exámenes y gradúate. Échate novia. Siempre he pensado que es lo que más te conviene, porque una novia da estabilidad, y estabilidad es algo de lo que ha carecido tu vida. Y en cuanto a las artes marciales, puede que no las puedas volver a practicar a nivel competitivo, pero eso no significa que no puedas dar clases o seguir practicándolas a una intensidad moderada.

-Ranma, tío, espera... –dijo Jiro levantando una mano, viendo que todo aquello sonaba a despedida.

Ranma no le dejó acabar.

-Y por descontado, no te vuelvas a acercar a ella -dijo muy serio, casi amenazante, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Jiro se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Vio como el que había sido unos de sus mejores compañeros se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Entonces esto es un adiós? -preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta, sintiéndose muy sólo, vacío, mal consigo mismo.

-Por mi parte sí, Jiro. Te deseo lo mejor.

* * *

Aquella noche, tumbado en el sofá viendo la televisión, Ranma reflexionaba acerca de lo que había pasado. Desde que había salido del Hospital Naka no había dejado de pensar en por qué Akane había ido a ver a Jiro, y lo que era peor, en por qué no le había dicho absolutamente nada acerca de ello. Ahora se sentía como un tonto al comprender que, el día anterior, cuando habían hablado por teléfono, ella le había estado mintiendo todo el rato, preguntándole por "Khorei" y por si le había visitado. Menuda actriz estaba hecha. Se había estado conteniendo para ir a su apartamento y pedirle explicaciones, pero esa no era la mejor forma de actuar ahora. En el fondo, sabía que había hecho mal al mentirla. No lo había podido evitar, no quería que Akane tuviera que inmiscuirse en nada más que tuviera que ver con Taor. Pero... ¿y ahora qué? Así como a él no le gustaba que ella le ocultara cosas, ella podía pensar exactamente lo mismo. ¿Y si había cavado su propia tumba por una estupidez? ¿Y si ella le dejaba? ¿Qué le iba a decir?

Obviamente, esto no era algo que fuera a discutir por teléfono, así que lo dejaría para el día siguiente, cuando la viera en persona. Pensando rápido, decidió que tenía que prepararse para lo peor, y lo peor sería que ella rompiera definitivamente con él. En lugar de traerla a casa, donde ambos podrían tal vez descontrolarse, o ella coger y largarse, lo mejor sería llevarla a otro sitio. Si iba a tener que discutir con Akane, prefería que fuera en un lugar público, donde ambos tendrían que contenerse algo más para no montar una escena. ¿A dónde llevarla?

Cuando lo supo, cogió su móvil de la mesa baja del salón y la llamó. Intentó sonar normal, contando por encima lo que había hecho ese día, salvo la visita al hospital. Ahora los dos estaban mintiendo, mintiéndose el uno al otro, o al menos omitiendo las visitas que ambos habían hecho al hospital por su cuenta. Ranma le dijo que en lugar de recogerla después de su entrenamiento de voleibol la recogería por la noche. Irían a cenar al lugar al que había querido llevarla meses antes. A ella le pareció bien. Cuando colgó todo parecía en orden.

* * *

_Viernes por la noche...  
_  
Poniéndose el otro zapato peep-toe de tacón negro, Akane escuchó cómo llamaban por el interfono. Ese debía de ser Ranma, que ya había llegado.

-¡Nikao, abre por favor, es Ranma! -alzó la voz asomándose al pasillo.

Maldijo entrando de nuevo en la habitación, cogiendo el bolso negro y metiendo sus cosas dentro a toda velocidad: su monedero, sus llaves, un paquete de Kleenex, un pintalabios y un delineador de ojos. Seguro que al final se le olvidaría algo, era lo malo de ir con prisas. Había acabado el entrenamiento y después se había entretenido con otras cosas que tenía que hacer, haciendo que llegara al apartamento con el tiempo justo. Menos mal que se había duchado, maquillado y arreglado el pelo a toda máquina. Sólo hacía unos momentos que se había terminado de poner el vestido.

Moviéndose de un lado a otro de la habitación, puso encima de la cama la pequeña mochila en la que llevaba ropa para estar en casa de Ranma, así como un libro de finanzas, el cual esperaba poder revisar para uno de sus exámenes de la próxima semana. Mientras escuchaba cómo se abría la puerta principal del apartamento, Akane se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había tras su puerta, poniéndose bien el flequillo y bajando bien la falda del vestido a la altura de los muslos. Esperaba impresionarle, aunque francamente, lo que le gustaba era sorprenderse a sí misma, y en ese momento se veía preciosa.

-Hey, hola Nikao. ¿Qué tal? -escuchó decir a Ranma con su masculina voz desde el hall de entrada. Su compañera de piso le saludó alegre y empezó a mantener una pequeña conversación con él.

Había pasado una semana desde que le había visto y le había echado mucho de menos, por mucho que la hubiera mentido. Akane no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a sacar el tema a la palestra, pero por el momento, lo único que le importaba era pasárselo bien con él.

Cuando Nikao terminó de hablar con él, le indicó dónde estaba situada la habitación de Akane.

-La primera a la derecha -dijo la chica señalando el pasillo iluminado.

Ranma se encaminó hacia su destino, y cuando llegó a la puerta entreabierta tocó un par de veces. Música pop sonaba desde el interior. Empujó ligeramente dando un paso hacia delante, aún agarrando el pomo de la puerta. Se encontró con su chica de perfil, agachada sobre las cosas que había sobre la cama. Unos tacones de infarto alzaban unas esbeltas piernas que desaparecían bajo una negra tela que delineaba su apetitoso trasero. Con su torso hacia delante, su sensual espalda hacia el techo, y sus pechos liderando el escote de su vestido, a Ranma sólo se le vinieron a la cabeza visiones perversas a realizar con la que consideraba ya su mujer. Sus ojos no le quitaron la vista de encima, acariciando cada curva, devorándola hambriento. Una semana era una semana. A ese paso le iba a volver loco.

Akane sintió a alguien en la puerta, y asumiendo que era él, le saludo con un "Hola Ranma, ya mismo acabo", mientras se encargaba de cerrar la cremallera de su mochila y de tener todo preparado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no la contestaba, miró de reojo, y fue entonces cuando le vio, ahí de pie, mirándola, comiéndosela con esos ojos color cobalto que tanto le atraían. Se puso de pie sonriendo, bajándose de nuevo el vestido.

-¿Piensas entrar? ¿Decirme hola? -le preguntó yendo al cabecero de la cama para coger la chaqueta corta ligera que había elegido para aquella noche y ponérsela encima.

Ranma carraspeó, entrando despacio y dejando la puerta casi cerrada.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –inquirió mirándola de arriba abajo. Estaba espectacular. Era verla y tener ganas de besarla, de estrecharla entre sus brazos, de tumbarla sobre la cama para hacer virguerías con ella. ¡Y sólo había pasado una maldita semana!

-Ah, ¿entonces no me vas a decir ni hola? -contestó Akane ignorándole momentáneamente, cogiendo un par de cosas más de su mesa para meterlas en el bolso y colgárselo del hombro.

-¿Cómo puedes vestirte así? ¿Es que quieres matarme? -se quejó con una voz más enronquecida, tragando saliva.

Akane sonrió, aunque no le contestó por unos segundos. Se plantó en medio de la habitación revisando lo que tenía preparado para llevarse y escaneando cada rincón para ver si le faltaba algo.

-Pensaba que me estaba portando bien... -murmuró él, recordando como le estaba dando tiempo, como no la presionaba, como se aguantaba las ganas de hacerle de todo.

Cuando Akane vio que lo tenía todo, por fin le miró y se acercó hasta quedar delante de él. Estaba muy guapo, como de costumbre, con unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa blanca y una americana negra.

-Vamos Ranma, no seas exagerado. Tampoco es para tanto -comentó con una sonrisa. Apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros y se alzó para darle un beso en los labios. Ranma continuó el beso, bajando la cabeza hasta que ella se separó.

-No eres tú quien tiene que mirarse a sí misma. Soy yo el que tiene que ver tu esplendido cuerpo riéndose de mí, y aguantar las miraditas de los demás tíos. Veo que quieres hacérmelo pasar mal... -dijo él sin ni siquiera ponerle las manos en la cintura, inseguro de que no fuera a arrinconarla ahí mismo en la habitación para seducirla.

-¿Así que no te gusta que me vista así? -siguió la conversación ella separándose de él para coger su pequeña mochila de la cama.

-No cuando no puedo disfrutar del festín completo yo solo en casa al final de la velada -respondió Ranma sincero. La vio apagando la radio y la lámpara de la mesa.

-¿Ahora soy un festín para ti? -preguntó pinchándole, mirándole de reojo por encima del hombro.

-Venga Akane, deja de jugar conmigo... –habló en plan cansino.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que no vayamos a tener un festín tú y yo esta noche? -a él se le cambió la cara, y ella rió-. Ves Ranma, te precipitas en tus conclusiones, y mira que suelo ser yo la que se precipita. Ahora ya no sé que pasará, has arruinado tu propia sorpresa. -Akane sabía que estaba jugando con él, y no le venía mal, un castigo merecido por haberla mentido.

Ranma se quedó callado y se puso algo más serio. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Akane ya estuviera lista para volver a dar el gran paso, especialmente cuando el fin de semana pasado le había dicho que con besarse y meramente acariciarse era suficiente para ella por ahora. Aunque lo más seguro es que estuviese bromeando. Y eso sin contar la conversación pendiente que tenían acerca de tema de Jiro. Menuda noche les quedaba por delante.

-¿Ranma? -preguntó ella entre intrigada y extrañada de que no le hubiera dicho nada.

Apartando la vista de ella, dio dos pasos hasta quedar en el centro del cuarto. Fue entonces cuando miró a su alrededor. Ahí era donde vivía su chica, su dormitorio.

-¿No piensas enseñarme tu habitación? –preguntó para cambiar de tema. Ya mirarían lo del festín más tarde, si es que acababa habiendo alguno.

-Tampoco es que sea muy grande, lo que ves es lo que hay. Además, no tenemos tiempo, me dijiste esta mañana que habías hecho la reserva a las nueve y media, y son y cuarto. -Anduvo hasta coger el mango de la puerta, dispuesta a sacarlos a los dos de ahí para no llegar tarde al restaurante.

-Pues me gustaría volver y que me dieras un tour. Hay bastante de ti aquí y quiero empaparme de ello –comentó observando lo que había colgado en las paredes.

Akane le miró entre agradecida y exasperada. ¡Llegaban tarde!

-Ranma, sólo es una habitación –dijo al final para quitarle importancia.

Ranma escuchó el tono y sonrió por las comisuras. Se acercó hasta la puerta y se detuvo frente a su chica.

-No es sólo una habitación, es _tu _habitación.

* * *

-¿Sabes dónde estamos? -preguntó él unos pasos por detrás de Akane con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Le había ido indicando el camino desde que aparcara su coche unas calles atrás. A Akane no le gustaba que fueran a ser impuntuales, por lo que daba pasos rápidos y enérgicos en sus altísimos tacones. Tenía que reconocerlo, la vista desde donde se encontraba no estaba nada mal. Akane tenía un cuerpo demasiado bonito para su paz mental, y el que se pusiera ese tipo de atuendos no ayudaba.

-En una calle perdida de Tokio -respondió ella haciéndole un poco de burla. Le había preguntado ya unas cuántas veces a dónde iban y él le había respondido que era una sorpresa. No dejaban de callejear, pendiéndose cada vez más en ese laberinto. La calle en la que se encontraban en ese momento estaba vagamente iluminada por una farolas y poco transitada.

-Venga, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor -fanfarroneó él desde atrás, observando el contoneo de sus caderas.

Akane dejó de andar y se giró, haciendo que Ranma levantara la vista rápidamente a sus ojos.

-¿Quieres dejar de jugar y de... mirarme el culo? -frunció el ceño, advirtiéndole juguetonamente con la mirada que se iba a meter en un lío si seguía por ahí.

Ranma siguió caminado y la cogió de mano al pasar por su lado.

-Entonces no te pongas este tipo de esa ropa -susurró mirándola significativamente.

Akane sonrió y se mantuvo en silencio. Al menos ahora parecía más centrado en llegar al lugar. Llegaron hasta la intersección que había enfrente y giraron a la derecha. Luego siguieron recto y en la segunda calle giraron a la izquierda. Al fondo, a lo lejos, se apreció la luz fluorescente del cartel de un bar.

-¿Recuerdas hace ya tiempo que te dije que te iba a llevar a un sitio que estaba algo escondido por el centro?

-Supongo. Sé más específico -le pidió ella.

-De acuerdo. La noche que nos lo montamos en mi coche -la miró de refilón algo pícaro-. ¿Te acuerdas?

-¿El club de jazz? -probó Akane.

-¡Bingo! Veo que te acuerdas bien, aunque no me extraña, esa noche no es fácil de olvidar ¿verdad? -dijo sonriéndola de forma cómplice con ojos apasionados.

Akane le devolvió la sonrisa y le apretó la mano para indicarle que sí, que no se había olvidado de esa tórrida noche ni de lo que hicieron dentro de su coche. Llegaron hasta la entrada, donde había personas hablando en grupos, fumando, tomándose una copa.

-Jazz Kissaten -dijo Akane leyendo el cartel.

-Te gustará, ya lo verás -afirmó Ranma abriendo con una mano la puerta acristalada y posando la otra en la cintura de Akane para que entrara.

La música del local inundó sus oídos, suave, elegante, relajante. Las conversaciones de las personas que había de pie hablando entre ellas cerca de la entrada también creaban su propia banda sonora. El lugar estaba semi iluminado por lámparas que daban una luz amarillenta y rojiza. Al frente y hacia la derecha había un amplio espacio ocupado por mesas y sillas de madera llenas de personas comiendo y tomando bebidas de múltiples colores, con un escenario al fondo sobre el que había un grupo de músicos tocando bajo los focos de luz. A la izquierda se encontraba la alargada barra abarrotada de gente. Ranma se dirigió hacía ahí llevando a Akane detrás de la mano. Habló con un joven de la barra y después se encaminó hacia el ala izquierda del comedor, donde le comunicó a uno de los camareros que tenían una mesa reservada. Les sentaron en una mesa redonda cubierta por un mantel granate con la cubertería puesta y un centro que constaba de una vela aromática flotante metida dentro de un jarrón de formas irregulares de cristal con pequeños espejos que aumentaban la luz de la danzante llama. En lugar de sillas había un banco en forma de media luna con el asiento y el respaldo acolchados, también de color granate.

-¿Quién era el de la barra? -preguntó Akane quitándose la chaqueta y dejando el bolso a un lado.

-Un amigo de un amigo que me ha hecho un favor -contestó quitándose también su americana. Acto seguido se remangó las mangas de su camisa blanca, dejando sus antebrazos a la vista.

"Ranma y sus contactos", pensó Akane recordando que su novio parecía conocer a media ciudad.

El camarero vino a tomarles nota de las bebidas y les dejó la carta.

-Me sorprende que en un lugar como este tengan un espacio para cenar, nunca había visto nada parecido -comentó Akane abriendo el menú.

-Es un sitio especial, algo atípico para un club de jazz. Tienen la música, la barra, el ambiente, y tienen también para comer, pero no como en un restaurante normal y corriente, es más de picar y probar. El número de platos no es muy elevado, pero los que tienen están exquisitos –explicó abriendo también su carta.

-¿De veras? -dijo la joven ojeando cada plato con renovado interés. Cada uno parecía ser una combinación de sabores destinados a un paladar sofisticado, a decir por la descripción de los ingredientes.

-Sí. ¿Me dejas hacerte una recomendación?

-Por supuesto -asintió ella.

-Prueba el Onsen Tamago, está increíble -le indicó con el dedo dónde estaba en la carta-. No te arrepentirás, y si lo haces, tranquila que me lo comeré yo -finalizó sonriendo.

-Vale, de acuerdo, pediré ese -aceptó Akane la sugerencia fiándose de él.

Cuando el camarero volvió, Ranma pidió lo que deseaban. Akane se le quedó mirando, observándole hechizada mientras él hablaba con quien les tomaba nota, aunque ella no se diera cuenta de su propia expresión. Ranma estaba tan atractivo, parecía tan seguro de sí mismo. Estaba relajado y se le veía contento. Se había fijado en como una buena parte de la clientela del local, especialmente la femenina, se había quedado mirándole, como si su presencia estuviera imantada y atrajera los ojos de los demás debido a la atracción. Se quedaron solos con la música del grupo de jazz tocando de fondo y el ambiente envolviéndoles en una acogedora burbuja.

- ¿Todo bien? -preguntó él pillándola desprevenida.

-Sí, sí -contestó después de carraspear un par de veces. Viró su vista hacia el escenario, donde un hombre con algo de sobrepeso tocaba el piano de cola. Le acompañaban otros instrumentos, una batería, un contrabajo, y una trompeta. La combinación de sonidos entraba en el cuerpo como un café bien hecho, deleitando los oídos del público.

Cenaron con tranquilidad, hablando de lo que habían hecho ese día, de las semanas que tenían por delante antes de graduarse, de sus familias, y muy levemente, del verano. Ranma, a pesar de haber hecho algunas bromas durante la velada, haciendo reír a su pareja, seguía teniendo en la cabeza la visita que le había hecho a Jiro, especialmente la parte en la que le contó que Akane había ido a verle. No estaba seguro de cómo sacar el tema sin que ella se enfadara o se pusiera a la defensiva, y más porque sabía que la había mentido. Akane, sin embargo, disfrutaba de la velada sintiendo gratitud de que Ranma la hubiera llevado a un sitio tan especial. Estaba muy contenta de estar junto a él, como una pareja normal y corriente. Sabía que aún tenía que resolver el tema de Jiro con él, pero no quería estropear el momento.

Terminaron los postres y decidieron tomarse una copa, Ranma sin alcohol. Akane se levantó tras coger su bolso y le avisó de que iba al servicio. Ranma la siguió con la mirada mientras se perdía entre la gente. Respiró hondo y se dijo que en cuanto volviera le hablaría de su visita al hospital. Sabía que podía elegir pasar del tema y olvidarse de ello, pero conociendo a Akane, estaba convencido de que se lo sacaría antes o después. Mejor quitárselo de encima cuanto antes.

Unos minutos más tarde, haciéndose hueco entre distintas personas, Akane encontró el camino de vuelta a la mesa en la que estaban sentados. Se encontró con una mano de Ranma en alto pidiéndola que se acercara. Akane bordeó la mesa y se la cogió sonriéndole.

-Siéntate conmigo, cariño -le pidió él mirándola a los ojos con intensidad, devolviéndole parte de la sonrisa. Estaba preciosa, su pelo con algo más de volumen de lo habitual y su cara maquillada lo justo. Sus ojos resaltaban de forma gatuna, por el rimel y el delineador, y sus labios resultaban invitadores por su esponjosidad, y bien sabía él, su suavidad. Eso por no hablar de su cuerpo, esbelto, con curvas en los lugares correctos, incitador a más no poder con ese rompedor vestido. Ranma sabía de sobra que la belleza corporal de Akane le tenía más que hipnotizado. Pero en el fondo, lo que de verdad le tenía pillado, lo que de verdad le ataba a ella era su interior, su forma de ser. Era en momentos como ese cuando se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de hacerla daño, a ella, que era a quien más quería.

Akane sintió mariposas en el estómago. Ranma la cogió de la cintura y la hizo sentarse encima de él. Había apartado un poco la mesa para que no les estorbara. Akane quedó con las piernas hacia un lado. Le pasó uno de sus brazos por los anchos hombros de él, quedando ambos con las caras muy juntas. Ranma podía acariciar con una de sus manos su espalda y su cintura, mientras que la otra la dejó reposando sobre uno de los muslos de Akane cerca de su rodilla.

La joven no pudo evitar sentirse observada por el resto de los comensales. A Ranma pareció darle igual, sólo tenía ojos para ella, así que no dijo nada al respecto. Es más, estaba bastante cómoda encima de él, sintiendo su calor corporal, y lo más importante, la hacía sentirse especial. Sus sentimientos hacía él afloraron con fuerza, y se sintió feliz de tenerle con ella.

-¿Y esto? -preguntó algo arrebolada.

-Te quiero… cerca -confesó hundiéndose en su irises color canela. Le apartó parte del flequillo con la mano, pasándole unos mechones por detrás de su oreja.

Los ojos de Akane brillaron, se sintió derretir sobre él. Aquellas palabras podían interpretarse de muchas maneras, y ella les sacó el significado que necesitaba su corazón. Sí, quería tenerla cerca, además de otras cosas, pero lo importante era que _la quería_. Le encantaba que tuviera esos detalles. No pudo resistirse y bajó sus labios hasta los de él. Fue un beso tierno, cálido, lleno de pasión contenida, de una pasión que ella aún no quería reconocer que sentía. Akane notó el sabor del postre que había tomado Ranma, con retazos de café. Ranma lamió el labio inferior de su chica notando el licor de la tarta que ella había paladeado minutos antes.

-Y yo a ti -le respondió cuando sus bocas se separaron. Le dio un par de sutiles besos más-. Gracias por traerme a este sitio, me encanta. Quiero que volvamos.

-Entonces volveremos -afirmó él riéndose, echando un vistazo hacia el escenario, donde los músicos parecían haber empezado a improvisar con sus instrumentos. Estaban consiguiendo hacer enardecer al público con la melodía resultante, por lo que el ambiente se avivó de manera espontánea en réplica-. Te han traído la copa, toma -dijo dándosela ante el murmullo del resto de la clientela.

Akane pegó un sorbo, sintiendo el ardiente y a la vez frío líquido deslizándose por su garganta. Dejó la copa de cristal sobre la mesa. Le besó de nuevo, intentando adentrarse en su boca para que Ranma notara el afrutado sabor que impregnaban ahora sus labios. Pero Ranma la frenó, susurrando a escasos milímetros de su boca.

-Akane, tengo algo que decirte. Quiero disculparme...

El tono de su voz la puso en alerta. Le interrumpió poniendo sus finos dedos sobre su boca.

-Shhh, no digas nada -dijo muy cerca de él. Ese estaba siendo un momento mágico para ella y no quería que nada lo enturbiara.

Ranma le retiró las manos despacio, con delicadeza, como si fueran frágiles y se fueran a romper.

-Pero Akane, necesito decirte que lo siento, que siento haberte mentido. Sé que sabes que Jiro está en el hospital, porque él mismo me dijo que fuiste a verle -dijo rápido y algo nervioso, esperando que ella no se enfadara.

Akane suspiró. Adiós momento mágico. Menudo bocazas estaba hecho Jiro. Le miró a los ojos y notó su angustia. Al menos se estaba disculpando, y ese ya era un gran paso para el gran Ranma Saotome.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué tuviste que mentirme? -preguntó neutra sin querer echarle nada en cara aún, mirándole en todo momento a los ojos. Tenía la oportunidad de explicarse si quería.

-Porque no quería que nada referente a Jiro te afectara. Bastante mal lo pasaste ya con lo que ocurrió para que encima fuera yo a decirte que había tenido un accidente. Quise de alguna forma... protegerte, meterte en una burbuja, y al hacerlo, tuve que mentirte. Lo siento de verdad. He vuelto a liarla, como siempre.

Como imaginó Akane, Ranma sólo había querido evitarle el mal trago de tener que escuchar algo relacionado con Taor. Le quiso más aún por haber pensado de esa forma acerca de ella, pero necesitaba hacerle entender que no quería más mentiras, que quería una relación limpia, honesta, donde pudieran confiarse de todo. Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio que para Ranma fueron un suplicio, hasta que habló.

-Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, en serio, pero ya soy mayorcita. Sé cuidar de mí misma, cari -terminó con el apelativo cariñoso para suavizar sus palabras-. No me mientas, por favor, no tienes necesidad de hacerlo, sólo habla conmigo como te dije aquella mañana -le pidió de forma sincera cogiéndole una mano y acariciándosela. Por descontado, ambos sabían a qué mañana se refería.

-Está bien, está bien -aceptó agradecido de que hubiera reaccionado tan mansamente. La acercó más a él y enterró su nariz en el cuello de cisne de ella, dejando salir de sus pulmones el aire que había estado conteniendo. Ella le abrazó y le acarició la cabeza con ternura, con amor. Eran dos amantes que parecían estar susurrándose cosas hermosas al oído, y no era del todo falso. Allí se estaba dando una confesión y un perdón.

-No sabes lo enfermo que me puse cuando Jiro me dijo que habías ido a verle. No le creí, pensé que se estaba quedando conmigo. Tuve ganas de estrangularte -susurró levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos algo severo y que viera que no bromeaba-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Si me hubieras avisado te habría acompañado.

-¡Venga ya! –Exclamó ella riéndose incrédula-. Eso no te lo crees ni tú. No me habrías dejado ir, que es muy distinto.

-No quiero que te hagan daño -dijo dando a entender que ese era motivo suficiente para no haberla dejado ir si lo hubiera podido impedir-. Supongo que me lo tengo merecido... -pegó su frente a la cabeza de Akane-. Me habría gustado estar a tu lado cuando fuiste. ¿Cómo fue el encuentro? Imagino que no tuvo que ser nada fácil.

-No, no lo fue -aseguró ella, pegándole un apresurado sorbo a su copa, sujetándola con ambas manos-. ¿Jiro no te contó nada?

-Es que no dejé que se explayara mucho -contestó echándose hacia atrás y apoyando de nuevo toda la espalda en el respaldo del sillón-. Nada más decirme que tú habías ido a verle, no quise escucharle. Ha sido un mentiroso redomado toda su vida, siempre lo he sabido. Pero no se lo he tenido en cuenta porque creía conocerle y porque pensaba que era legal conmigo. Está claro que me equivoqué. Me pidió perdón por lo que te hizo y alegó que estando como está en el hospital no iba a mentirme, pero ya no puedo creerle, fue demasiado lejos.

Akane miraba el líquido anaranjado de su copa, dándole vueltas para que girara en círculos haciendo tropezar los hielos unos con otros. Parecía ensimismada.

-Conmigo intentó justificarse. Dijo que pensaba que yo era de otra manera, que no me opondría para lo que fuera que tenía pensado hacer -seguía sin levantar los ojos de su bebida.

Ranma le acarició la espalada con cariño, culpándose de nuevo por lo que pasó aquella noche en la discoteca Buddha. Si tan sólo él no se hubiera dejado llevar por el baile…

-En realidad no estuve mucho tiempo con él, sólo lo suficiente para decirle a la cara lo que pensaba. Ya he pasado página -continuó Akane dejando el vaso sobre la mesa-. Ahora de lo que me alegro es de que nosotros sigamos juntos y hayamos superado el bache -le miró a la cara y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa.

Ranma la adoró por ello.

-Eres increíble, Akane. No sé cómo he podido ser tan gilipollas. Perdóname -murmuró abrazándola con fuerza y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ella correspondió al abrazo y le besó en los labios.

-Ya estás perdonado, desde hace mucho tiempo -le tranquilizó.

-Gracias -dijo aliviado y contento. No podía creerse que el problema se hubiera resuelto tan fácilmente. No habían discutido, ni se habían peleado. Eso merecía un brindis, y así se lo comunicó a Akane. Ella accedió de manera inmediata.

-Bueno, yo no puedo beber alcohol, pero pediré otra cosa –recordó el de la trenza mirando a ver si podía avisar a un camarero.

-Vale, ya me bebo yo el alcohol por los dos -comentó ella divertida.

Tras pedir las bebidas, Ranma retomó la conversación.

-Lo único que no me queda claro es una cosa que dijo Jiro… No le entendí muy bien. Dijo que te habías hecho pasar por Ukyo. ¿Es eso cierto?

Akane rió, algo avergonzada.

-Sí, es cierto. Sé que fue una estupidez, pero no estaba del todo segura de que Jiro me fuera a dejar pasar si hubiera dicho mi nombre de verdad, así que solté una pequeña mentira. Lo bueno es que funcionó -acabó con una sonrisa.

-Menuda estás hecha -dijo Ranma sonriendo y besándola en los labios-. Espera a que Ukyo se entere, ya veremos qué opina de la usurpación de su identidad.

* * *

Era pasada la medianoche cuando un sobrio Ranma y una algo bebida Akane entraban por la puerta principal de la casa de él. Ranma la sujetaba por la cintura con cuidado, para que no tropezara. No llegaba a estar borracha, pero sí bastante contenta. No paraba de hablarle y se reía cada dos por tres. Estaba claro que las copas que no se había podido tomar él, se las había tomado ella.

Encendió las luces del hall y dejó las llaves, el móvil y la chaqueta sobre la mesa del recibidor. Después se propuso sentar a Akane en uno de los sofás color crema de su salón. Acompañándola todo el tiempo, sujetándola bien a su cuerpo, encendió una lámpara de pie, y sonrió cuando la escuchó de nuevo hablar.

-¿Sabes qué? -preguntó mirándole con una sonrisa picarona, aunque con los ojos brillantes de alcohol.

-¿Qué? -respondió él bajando con cuidado los dos peldaños que daban al salón de su casa.

-Que... que me voy... a duchar contigo para... -se rió tontamente- para saber cómo conseguiste la cura de tu... maldición -dijo achispada. Alzó la vista para mirar su perfil y trastabilló. Ranma la sostuvo rápidamente, impidiendo que cayera.

-¿Es serio? -le siguió la corriente, sonriendo por las comisuras, medio tumbándola despacio sobre el mullido sofá. Se sentó cerca de las piernas de ella.

-Sí... Ahora -afirmó ella totalmente convencida de su decisión, como si fuera la mejor del mundo. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el brazo del sofá y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente.

-¿Ahora? -inquirió Ranma haciéndose el sorprendido. Le cogió las esbeltas piernas y se las puso sobre los muslos-. Pues no te vendría mal una ducha, te despejarías -comentó quitándole los tacones con delicadeza. Acto seguido le masajeó los pies, dándole un poco la espalda a su chica.

Akane emitió un sonido de puro gusto y se relajó más de lo que ya estaba. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Akane volvió a parlotear.

-¿Crees... crees que la volveremos... a ver? ¿Juntos? -su tono era ahora algo más infantil.

Ranma giró la cabeza confuso. La observó intentando discernir de qué estaba hablando ahora. Seguía con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del sofá, el pelo revuelto y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del masaje.

-¿Ver a quién?

-La estrella.

-¿La estrella? -preguntó aún más confundido, riéndose por lo bajo-. Madre mía Akane, creo que hacía mucho que no te veía así... -era como hablar con una niña pequeña. Él solía ser el que se tajaba cuando salía por ahí de fiesta.

-La que... la que está tan lejos... La que tenemos que ver dentro de... de 26 años...

Al hombre de la trenza le pasó un fogonazo por la mente al escuchar "26 años" y cayó en la cuenta de a qué se refería.

-¿Vega? -ahora sí que estaba alucinando.

-¡Sí, Vega! -exclamó ella levantando la cabeza del respaldo y abriendo los ojos, mostrándole a Ranma dos preciosos irises marrón claro. Retiró sus piernas de los muslos de él, impidiéndole seguir con el masaje, y se incorporó torpemente para abrazarle por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza sobre ella.

-¿Quieres que la volvamos a ver juntos dentro de 26 años? -preguntó él algo más serio mirando sin ver la mesa baja que tenía en frente.

-Por supuesto... Te quiero mucho -murmuró en bajito respirando una vez más profundamente, a medio camino entre el sueño y la realidad.

Ranma sintió a su corazón vibrar de emoción. No se la merecía. Sabía que era el alcohol el que hablaba por la boca de su novia. Pero aún así, sabía que era cierto. Lo sabía desde hacía muchos años, desde que vivían en el Dojo. Pero escuchar las palabras... Se giró despacio y la abrazó a la vez que la besaba en la boca, notando el sabor a licor de sus labios. Ella despertó un poco de su atontamiento gimiendo levemente y le correspondió pasando sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cuando se separaron, Ranma le susurró tiernamente.

-Si soy capaz de no fastidiarla más, la veremos juntos, te lo prometo -aseguró volviendo a besarla y hundiendo su lengua en aquella maravillosa boca que le volvía loco.

Akane se dejó llevar, empezando a echarse encima de él. Le gustaba como la estaba abrazando y besando. Quería más, mucho más, y su cuerpo, que seguía órdenes de su bebido cerebro, se arrimaba cuanto podía al del hombre.

La piel de Ranma empezó a arder al ver las ganas con las que Akane le correspondía. El beso se iba tornando cada vez más salvaje, más apasionado, más ansiado. Ranma la sentía dispuesta, dócil, suave, llena de curvas. Su aroma lo seducía. Sus manos empezaron a bajar por su espalda, acariciando con deseo su cintura. Cuando no sólo su piel, sino el resto de su cuerpo, empezaron a hervir al sentir las manos de Akane bajar por su pecho, su abdomen, para llegar al cinturón del pantalón y empezar a desabrocharlo, decidió parar. Plantó sus manos en las caderas de su ninfa y rompió el beso haciendo acopio del autocontrol del que a veces alardeaba.

-Akane, no, para -susurró ronco, separándose. Sabía que el estado en el que se encontraba Akane no era el idóneo para que se acostaran juntos, no cuando habían pasado por tanto, especialmente ella, y cuando llegar hasta donde estaban les había costado lo suyo. Pero las manos de Akane corretearon rápidas hacia su pantalón otra vez, echándosele encima.

-Sé que quieres... -le reprochó ella frunciendo el ceño ante su negativa-. Yo también quiero...

-Akane venga -repitió apartándole las manos y distanciándola por los hombros-. Déjalo cariño -insistió-, esta noche no. -Sabía muy bien que Akane no le perdonaría nunca que se aprovechara de la situación, al menos no en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba su relación ahora.

Pero Akane, como si no le hubiera oído, seguía empeñada en abrirle los pantalones. Ranma suspiró hondamente.

-Vale, hora de llevarte a la cama -habló resolutivo poniéndose de pie y cogiéndola en brazos por la espalda y por debajo de la rodillas.

-Lo sabía... -sonrió ella dejando un camino de besos en su cuello-. Sabía que no podrías... resistirte a mí... -finalizó creyéndose vencedora.

Ranma caminó con ella por el pasillo hundido en sombras. Al llegar a su habitación, encendió la luz con el codo, y después la apoyó despacio sobre el colchón. Akane se volvió a relajar, cerrando los ojos sobre la almohada.

-Descansa, mi bombón. Ahora vuelvo -murmuró sobre su frente tras darle un suave beso.

Akane dijo algo en bajito, pero Ranma no la entendió porque ya salía de la habitación. Fue hasta el recibidor, cogió las llaves y salió del chalet, dirigiéndose hasta su coche. Abrió el maletero y sacó la mochila que Akane había preparado para quedarse en su casa. De vuelta en su cuarto, la encontró profundamente dormida. Dio gracias a Kami por ello. Dejó la mochila sobre la cama y después se quitó los zapatos mandándolos de viaje hasta su rincón. Abrió la mochila y buscó la ropa de pijama de Akane. Encontró la camiseta fina blanca que tenía una imagen abstracta en tonos pasteles. Su siguiente paso fue quitarle el ajustado vestido negro que tantos pensamientos lascivos le había provocado. De pie a un lado de la cama, inclinando la espalda sobre ella, busco con sus dedos la cremallera, si es que había una. La encontró en un lateral. La deslizó hasta abajo, y después comenzó a subirle poco a poco el vestido por los muslos, levantando el cuerpo de Akane cuando era necesario. Fue descubriendo la piel tersa de Akane. Las caderas, la cintura, que dejaron a su vista el tanga negro semitransparente, su abdomen, su ombligo. Sus ojos azules no se despegaban de la blancura de su piel, memorizando lunares, cicatrices que se le hubieran podido pasar por alto en anteriores ocasiones. Cuando levantó el vestido por encima de los pechos, de dio cuenta de que Akane no llevaba sujetador. Sus pupilas se dilataron de deseo. Los senos de su chica cayeron relajados cuando fueron liberados de la prisión del vestido. A pesar del deleite de verla tan desnuda ante su apasionada mirada, continuó quitándole la prenda. Puso los brazos de la joven hacia arriba, y una vez hubo pasado el vestido sobre su cabeza, con cuidado de no despertarla, lo deslizó por los brazos. Ranma colocó el vestido sobre el respaldo del sillón que tenía en su habitación. Después volvió sobre sus pasos tranquilamente y se sentó al lado de cuerpo dormido de Akane en el colchón. Le bajó los brazos para dejarlos en una postura más cómoda para ella, y se entretuvo contemplándola.

-Por Kami -susurró cautivado-. Eres tan hermosa...

Se sentía tentado de acariciarla por todas partes, con cuidado, con cariño, con mimo. Sus manos para las piernas, su boca para los senos, su nariz para su cuello, su aliento para su ombligo. Pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Observarla de una forma tan abierta, sin miedo a que ella se ocultara o le echara la bronca ya era todo un regalo. Además, no podía olvidar que la noche había terminado bastante mejor de lo que esperaba. En el club de jazz habían solucionado sus problemas y se habían divertido como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían, riéndose un montón juntos mientras hablaban. Se permitió acariciarle el pelo, especialmente el flequillo. Si todo seguía así, avanzando, aunque fuera poco a poco, no tenía duda de que su relación con Akane volvería a florecer. Y estaba ansioso de que así fuera, porque la quería y la deseaba con un ardor que cada día le costaba más combatir.

* * *

Akane se despertó al día siguiente pasadas las doce del mediodía, encontrándose sola en la cama. Tenía un buen dolor de cabeza encima, lo que le hizo enterrar de nuevo la cara en la almohada. Dejando pasar los segundos con los ojos cerrados, intentó recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. A su mente llegaron imágenes del club de jazz, de la cena, de la conversación que tuvieron acerca de Jiro, de las copas de más que se tomó, y de una forma más borrosa, la llegada a casa de Ranma, el sofá de su salón, sus besos, su maldito cinturón que era incapaz de abrir con sus torpes manos... Akane abrió los ojos y se llevó las manos a la frente.

-Dios no -dijo repentinamente azorada-. Por favor, que no haya caído tan bajo. No, no, no...

Roja como un tomate, se levantó de la cama de un salto a pesar del dolor que le taladraba las sienes. Directa al baño, fue a asearse y a adecentarse un poco. ¿Cómo había reaccionado Ranma la noche anterior a sus avances?, se preguntó intentando recordar. Le había frenado los pies, le había dicho que no. ¡Menos mal!, pensó suspirando. Ver una faceta de Ranma en la que no le ponía las zarpas encima cuando jugaba con tanta ventaja era toda una sorpresa, sobre todo conociéndole y sabiendo que la tenía ganas.

Secándose la cara que se había enjuagado parar despertarse aún más, de frente al espejo, se miró a los ojos y sintió la verdad aflorar en ellos. Aunque estuviera intentando llevar las cosas despacio, no estaba saliendo tal y como ella había planeado. Tenía ganas de acostarse con él, para qué negarlo. ¿Sino qué había sido lo de la noche anterior? ¿Es que no iba a tener un poco de orgullo? ¿No le iba a hacer esperar un poco más para el polvo de reconciliación? Se fijó en que llevaba su camiseta de dibujo abstracto que tanto le gustaba para dormir. No recordaba habérsela puesto, y pensar que lo había hecho él la hizo ruborizarse más y hasta sonreír incrédula, porque sólo llevaba la camiseta y el tanga. En realidad no se acordaba bien de qué había pasado una vez Ranma la dejó sobre la cama. ¿Habría hecho ella alguna locura? ¿Se habría aprovechado Ranma de algún modo a partir de ahí? Esperaba que no, aunque al final daba lo mismo, porque si hubiese sido así, no se acordaba de nada.

Buscó su mochila, que estaba al lado de su mesita de noche, y localizó su neceser, unos pantaloncitos cómodos, y unas zapatillas de andar por casa.

La casa estaba en completo silencio cuando fue en busca de Ranma. Saliendo del pasillo, le buscó en el salón y en la cocina. Al no tener suerte, se asomó por una de las ventanas del recibidor para ver si su coche seguía ahí. Sí, sí estaba. Volvió al salón perezosamente y decidió mirar en las habitaciones restantes. Pero justo antes de volver a internarse en el pasillo, vio por el rabillo del ojo una forma moverse en el jardín trasero de la casa. Yendo hacia las puertas correderas de cristal, de las cuales una estaba un poco abierta, apartó con cuidado la cortina. Allí estaba, de espaldas a ella y de pie sobre el césped, completamente absorto haciendo una serie de katas. Sólo se escuchaba el piar de los pájaros, el arrullar de los árboles y algún que otro coche lejano. Akane le espió con devoción durante unos minutos, admirando su atlético y moldeado cuerpo, vestido con unos pantalones largos negro y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Estaba en armonía con lo que le rodeaba. El sol le iluminaba de forma gloriosa, resaltando cada músculo, cada movimiento preciso. Su mente voló al pasado, al Dojo, cuando le veía entrenar en solitario. Se sentía como si estuviera viendo dos imágenes a la vez, el Ranma adolescente de su mente y el Ranma hombre de la realidad que tenía delante.

En un momento dado, Ranma se giró y quedó de frente a las puertas correderas. Vio a Akane tras las cortinas, mirándole. Su cuerpo automáticamente se relajó y se irguió, al saber que ella ya estaba despierta.

-Buenos días, dormilona -saludó el joven con la sonrisa en los ojos.

Akane se sorprendió y reaccionó automáticamente, cerrando la cortina rápido para que no la viera. Al instante vio el error de su gesto.

Ranma rió abiertamente al verla esconderse.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¿Estabas espiándome? -alzó la voz para que le oyera acercándose a las puertas correderas.

Akane se puso se puso de color escarlata. Si ya pensaba que la noche anterior se había expuesto bastante, ahora simplemente le había puesto la guinda a la tarta. Abrió la cortina blanca y también la puerta. Vio a Ranma sonriente, esperándola fuera.

-Hola, buenos días -contestó algo vergonzosa-. No te estaba espiando, sólo observándote. No quería interrumpirte. -Salió al jardín, sintiendo el sol y el aire fresco que inundaban el exterior.

-¿Entonces por qué te has puesto roja? -preguntó de forma pícara.

Ella le miró y no supo qué decir.

-Obviamente porque te he pillado in fraganti -contestó él por ella situándose delante y abrazándola. Akane escondió rápido su cara en el pecho masculino para no tener que mirarle a los ojos y tener que darle la razón, abrazándole de vuelta-. Que sepas que no me importa que me observes. Sé que estoy bastante bueno. De verdad, lo entiendo. No has podido resistirse -comentó jactándose del cuerpo diez que poseía.

Akane le mordió en el pectoral, cerca de un pezón, siendo esa toda su respuesta para "castigarle". Ranma pegó un respingo, y lo peor, se puso a cien sólo ante ese gesto.

-¡Hey, hey, hey, cuidado! Es una zona delicada -se quejó apartándose, pero contento de que Akane hubiera hecho una cosa así-. Ya veo que ha vuelto la tigresa de anoche.

Akane pasó del escarlata al púrpura. ¿Es que no podía ponerse aún más en evidencia? ¿Por qué le había mordido justamente ahí? ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Mejor no hablemos de eso -dijo Akane retraída dándose la vuelta para volver a entrar en casa, totalmente confundida con su comportamiento de las últimas doce horas.

-Eh, espera -la llamó yendo tras ella y abrazándola por la espalda, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su estómago-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Pareces cortada? -Su cara acabó entre el cuello y el hombro de Akane, su aliento calentando la piel de la joven.

-Na... nada, no me pasa nada -dijo intentando serenarse mientras ponía uno de sus brazos sobre los de Ranma para actuar con normalidad. Se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, sobre todo al tener a Ranma encima. Su cuerpo, desde que le había visto la noche anterior, parecía entonarse cuando le tenía cerca.

-Espero que sea verdad. ¿Por qué huyes? No me importa que me muerdas, en realidad me gusta, aunque me has pillado desprevenido. ¿Te gusta que te muerdan, gatita? -acto seguido le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

El cuerpo de Akane se estremeció. Y su mente reculó analizando lo que acababa de oír. ¿La había llamado "gatita"?

Ranma, sin embargo, había encontrado apetitoso el manjar que tenía ante sí, y estaba sembrando de besos el suave cuello que tenía al acecho.

-Una pena que no nos hayamos despertado así en la cama -le oyó decir.

Akane ya no sabía de qué color estaba, si azul, verde, o una mezcla variada. Su piel se había sensibilizado al máximo al notar las caricias de su chico, su corazón había empezado a correr la maratón sin su consentimiento, y su respiración se había alterado sin que ella hubiese podido evitarlo. ¿Cómo detenerle cuando le encantaba lo que le estaba haciendo? Se le escapó un gemido cuando Ranma la lamió en el cuello brevemente. Fue el peor sonido que pudo emitir en aquel momento, porque el cuerpo de Ranma reaccionó de forma instintiva. Se empalmó de un segundo a otro, sin poder controlarlo, y esa fue la razón por la cual se apretó más contra el trasero de su novia y dio un largo suspiro que a Akane le abraso la piel.

-No sé tú, pero yo me acabo de despertar del todo - susurró en su oreja sonriendo.

-Me he dado cuenta -murmuró ella, quedándose callada después sin apartarse de él, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Akane se maldijo por haberle mordido en un principio. En ningún momento había querido que acabaran en una situación como en la que se encontraban ahora. Se sentía culpable de haberle encendido tanto y de saber que no iba a satisfacer el anhelo sexual que era obvio que ambos sentían. Pero no sabía qué hacer. No quería herir a Ranma rechazándole ni tampoco seguirle la corriente para elevarle aún más las expectativas.

-Akane, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás muy callada? -preguntó Ranma intentando leer a su chica por su lenguaje corporal, ya que apenas había dicho nada en los últimos minutos. Todas las señales que había leído en su cuerpo le indicaban que estaba excitada. El cambio de ritmo en su respiración, el pulso en la yugular, la piel de gallina. Pero no podía leer su mente, y era justamente ahí donde le habría gustado entrar para saber en qué estaba pensando-. ¿Quieres que me aparte?

-No. -Afianzó su mano sobre el brazo que él tenía alrededor de su cintura y la que tenía libre la alzó hasta acariciar la cabeza y la nuca de Ranma.

-Háblame -le pidió él con urgencia. Si nada andaba mal, ¿por qué le respondía con monosílabos?

Akane notaba su corazón desbocado. Quería decirle muchas cosas a Ranma, y sin embargo, apenas sí podía expresarlas. Lo que más anonadada la tenía era la traición de su cuerpo. Respondía a Ranma como si fuera de él y no suyo. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

Como Ranma veía que Akane no respondía, decidió pasar a un método más efectivo. De paso comprobaría si confiaba ya del todo en él, o si por el contrario, le seguía creyendo un ninfómano incapaz de controlarse.

-¿Me dejas bajarte los pantalones, cariño? -preguntó engatusador pegando su verga contra las nalgas femeninas y llevando sus dedos a la cinturilla del pantaloncito.

Akane se despegó de él de inmediato emitiendo una exclamación y dándose la vuelta rápido, mirándole con los ojos como platos. Le creía muy capaz de hacerlo. Pero al mirarle a los ojos, le vio sonreír sanamente.

-Lo sabía. Sabía que reaccionarías en cuanto dijera una cosa así. ¿Tan poco fiable te parezco? -la provocó adrede queriendo que hablara. Sabía que algo rondaba por su cabeza y quería que se lo dijera lo antes posible, antes de que se interpusiera entre ellos.

-No, no es eso, es sólo... -empezó a justificarse ella, pero Ranma la interrumpió.

-Ya, ya... No te fías de mí -continuó bromeando. Lo decía sin maldad-. Crees que te voy a meter mano a la primera de cambio ¿no?

Pero Akane interpretó las palabras de otra manera, pensó que Ranma estaba molesto por haberse apartado, y que le hablaba así, de forma guasona para no delatar lo que eso le dolía.

-No es eso, tonto -contestó veloz volviéndole a abrazar, pegando su cuerpo al de él-. No eres tú, soy yo -confesó mirándole a la cara-. Estoy haciendo cosas raras, no sé lo que me pasa. Y sí que me fío de ti, sino sólo tendría que recordar lo que pasó anoche.

-¿Te acuerdas de eso? -preguntó él sorprendido e interesado a la vez. ¿Hasta qué punto recordaba Akane lo que había pasado la noche anterior?

-Más o menos -dijo sin darle mucha importancia. Enterró su cara en su pecho y le abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo de nuevo la erección, esta vez su vientre. Eso la hizo separarse y mirar hacia abajo. Luego alzó la mirada hasta los ojos de Ranma.

-Lo siento, lo siento por... -hizo un gesto con la barbilla para indicar los países bajos de su anatomía.

-No lo sientas. Tranquila, eso se arregla con una ducha fría -contestó él intentando calmarla.

-Ya pero, no sé, de alguna forma me siento responsable. Me siento como una calientabraguetas, y no ha sido esa mi intención -los ojos pardos de Akane mostraban una sensación de intranquilidad que Ranma quería borrar a toda costa.

-Akane, pero si esto ya lo hablamos el fin de semana pasado. No pasa nada ¿vale? Sí, tienes la culpa de gustarme, de excitarme, de hacer que me ponga a cien -comentó volviendo a estrecharla entre sus brazos-. ¿Y qué? No me voy a morir. Que se me ponga dura no significa que tengamos que acostarnos, o hacer algo de índole sexual, aunque yo lo desee con muchas ganas. Deja de preocuparte por eso ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero es que no hago más que contradecirme. Hace una semana te pedía tiempo, y ahora mi cuerpo no hace más que ponerse a tono cada vez que me tocas. Estoy hecha un lío... -confesó con la frente arrugada. Ranma se la acarició con una mano para que se relajara.

-Tal vez tu cuerpo ya esté preparado, pero tu cabeza no.

-Puede que tengas razón... -dijo ella sintiéndose insegura en su propio cuerpo, que no la hacía caso. Tenía que poner en orden sus ideas, o no haría más que provocar problemas donde no los había.

-Sea lo que sea, deja de preocuparte, ya sabes que no tenemos prisa -le cogió la cara con forma de corazón para que le mirara a los ojos-. Yo puedo pegarme todas las duchas frías del mundo que hagan falta. Lo importante es que tú te sientas a gusto con lo que hagamos. No quiero que te arrepientas ¿vale?

El problema que tenía Akane es que empezaba a ver que ella también iba a necesitar esas duchas frías.

-Vale. Gracias. -Se alzó de puntillas y le besó superficialmente en los labios-. No me arrepentiré.

-Bien -dijo viendo que ya habían zanjado el asunto-. Pasando a otro tema, ¿qué tal has dormido?

-Genial -escuchó desde sus pectorales.

-¿Y tu cabeza? ¿Resaca? -preguntó por todas las copas que se había tomado la noche anterior.

-Un poco, pero se me quitará en cuanto coma algo. ¿Y tú? ¿Has descansado?

-Sí. Además, he dormido con una belleza a mi lado. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Akane levantó la cabeza de sus pectorales y le brindó una sonrisa risueña. Ranma se la robó de los labios, besándola dulcemente.

-¿Vas a querer comer algo? -dijo él cuando se separaron. Miró la hora del reloj negro de muñeca que llevaba puesto-. Por la hora que es no sé si decirte que esperes a la comida. O bueno, si tienes mucha hambre, come algo pequeño

-No, puedo esperar -dijo ella sin problema.

-Vale. Pues entonces, a ver, pensaba salir a comprar una cosas al supermercado. Quiero cocinarte un plato que suele tener bastante éxito cada vez que lo hago. Puedes acompañarme, o quedarte si lo prefieres... Lo que quieras.

-Te acompaño -contestó Akane veloz-. Me vendrá bien salir y despejarme un poco.

-Vale, pues vamos a prepararnos.

Ranma al final se pegó una ducha fría, tal y como había mencionado. Akane también se duchó y se puso ropa limpia. Fueron a comprar a un supermercado pequeño cercano a la casa de Ranma. Disfrutaron de ese tiempo juntos, yendo por los distintos pasillos buscando los ingredientes y las verduras que Ranma necesitaba para hacer su plato sorpresa. A la vuelta, Ranma obligó a Akane a que se quedara en el salón o en cualquier otro lugar de la casa a excepción de la cocina, a pesar de que ella había insistido en que podía ayudarle. Él se negó y la avisó de que no entrara bajo ningún pretexto, o se llevaría una buena reprimenda. Sólo la dejó poner la mesa en el salón y poco más. Akane acató y se quedó cotilleando entre los libros y las distintas decoraciones que Ranma tenía expuestas en el salón, con el sonido de la televisión de fondo. Ranma se puso tras los fogones y se entregó a su tarea. Gracias a Kami le había hecho caso y se había quedado fuera de la cocina. Quería de verdad darle una sorpresa, y para ello necesitaba que no le distrajera, o que por un descuido quemaran su preciosa cocina, como había pasado alguna que otra vez en el Dojo.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, Ranma salió con un delantal puesto y le indicó que se sentara en el sofá y que cerrara los ojos. Akane hizo lo que le dijo y esperó con anticipación. El joven llevó una bandeja de cristal que olía realmente bien hasta la mesa, lo que hizo que Akane se relamiera los labios del hambre que tenía. Un segundo después Ranma llevaba con un palillos el primer bocado a la boca de su novia. Akane saboreó con ganas los alimentos y

emitió un sonido de gusto. Estaba realmente exquisito. ¿Qué demonios había preparado su hombre? Cuando él se lo explicó, se quedó alucinada de que fuera un plato tan sencillo. Le alabó y disfrutó con él de una comida amena, en la que además de hablar de platos culinarios, tontearon el uno con el otro, se tomaron el pelo y comentaron las noticias que habían ocurrido ese día en el país y en el mundo.

Al acabar de comer, ambos recogieron la mesa, dejándolo todo limpio. Ranma le propuso jugar a una de las consolas que tenía, animándola a que aceptara. Le aseguró que se lo pasarían muy bien mientras abría un armario en el que había apilados bastantes videojuegos. Akane no parecía muy entusiasmada con el plan, pero aceptó de todas maneras.

Dos horas y media más tarde, los dos reían a carcajadas y saltaban excitados cada vez que conseguían ganar al contrario. Akane se lo estaba pasando en grande. Se hacían bromas, se retaban, se amenazaban, y cuando Akane veía que él hacía trampas, le pegaba cariñosamente en el brazo o en el pecho para que dejara de hacerlo. En un momento dado, cuando Ranma se fijó en que su chica ya dominaba el juego con el que estaban, decidió hacerlo aún más entretenido.

-¿Nos jugamos algo en la siguiente partida? -preguntó con una sonrisa desafiante sentado en el sofá con una pierna en flor de loto y la otra estirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Jugarnos algo como qué? -quiso saber ella algo desconfiada. Conocía a Ranma lo suficiente como para saber que no se andaría con tonterías, y se lo demostró en cuanto le oyó hablar.

-¿Qué tal si yo gano tú te quitas la ropa, si yo pierdo me la quito yo? -se lanzó, sabiendo que era muy arriesgado lo que había propuesto.

Akane sonrió. Ranma era incorregible.

-Eso no sé si sería muy justo. Yo es la primera que juego a este juego, y seguro que me ganas muchas más veces de las que te gano yo -argumentó ella.

-¿Y qué tal si para que tú te quites la ropa yo tengo que ganar dos partidas en lugar de una? ¿Estaría así más nivelado? -continuó él no dando la batalla por pedida.

Akane hizo como que se lo pensaba.

-Bueno, está bien, así me vale -aceptó esperando al menos poder sacarle así ventaja. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, quizás podría conseguir que él acabara desnudo antes que ella. Porque si de algo estaba segura es de que Ranma haría lo indecible por quitarle la ropa lo antes posible.

-Estás segura, ¿no? Luego no quiero que te rajes -comentó él tomándose el juego algo más en serio ahora que sabía que ella estaba conforme-. Estas serán las condiciones: nos quitaremos la ropa despacio y podremos elegir qué prenda queremos que se quite el otro.

-Ah no, eso sí que no -se negó ella-. Yo prefiero elegir qué es lo que me quiero quitar.

-Venga Akane, así el juego será más divertido. Además, yo ya he aceptado el tener que ganarte dos veces para poder quitarte algo. Déjame que me salga con la mía alguna vez... -le pidió antes de tomar un sorbo del refresco que tenía sobre la mesa.

Akane suspiró indecisa.

-Vale, lo haremos a tu manera -accedió aún sin fiarse del todo de él-. Sólo tengo una pregunta, ¿los calcetines son dos prendas o una?

-Una -respondió él rápido con ganas de empezar a jugar-. Yo no los llevo puestos, pero me da igual, me quedo así. -"No voy a ser yo quien se quede en bragas", pensó riendo por dentro.

-Vale, tú mismo. Espero que luego no te quejes si acabas desnudo primero -vaciló ella viendo que llevaba muy pocas prendas encima-. Y que conste que no vale hacer trampas -recalcó.

Ranma pensó en que Akane hacía bien en no fiarse del todo de él, porque pensaba ir a por todas. Jugaron la primera partida y Ranma ganó. Como sólo había ganado una, Akane aún seguía intacta. La segunda partida la ganó Akane, quien lo celebró con un grito de júbilo.

-¡Los pantalones! -pidió con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que vas a saco, bomboncito -dijo Ranma también con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie. Akane podría haber dicho la camiseta, pero no, eligió los pantalones. ¿Así que su novia quería jugar duro? Que se preparara. Se desató con tranquilidad el nudo del cordón de la cinturilla del pantalón y después se los bajó pausadamente hasta sacar los pies. Akane le observó en todo momento, viendo como se quedaba en boxers. Admiró sus musculosas piernas, y de refilón el paquete.

Jugaron la tercera partida, y esta vez ganó Ranma. Había ganado dos veces, así que podía elegir qué prenda quería que se quitara Akane.

-La camiseta -ordenó repantigándose en el sofá como si fuera un rey al que fueran a hacerle una actuación privada.

Akane se quedó sentada en el sofá. Empezó a quitarse la camiseta.

-Despacio -dijo él para que no corriera.

Akane desaceleró sus movimientos a la vez que se mordía la lengua, porque había estado a punto de soltarle una lindeza a su chico. Los ojos de Ranma devoraron, como la noche anterior, la piel blanca que iba apareciendo, hasta que su chica se quedó en sujetador. Cuando Akane vio cómo la miraba Ranma, se empezó a poner un pelín nerviosa. Ya no estaba tan segura de que hubiera sido una buena idea aceptar.

Las siguientes dos partidas también las ganó Ranma.

-El suje... Bueno, no, mejor los pantalones -cambió a medio camino su elección.

Akane agradeció el que fuera benevolente con ella. Como no se pusiera las pilas iba a quedarse como vino al mundo antes de lo que pensaba.

-Y esta vez vete despacio -le recordó Ranma volviendo a recostarse para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Akane se puso esta vez de pie. Se desabrochó el botón del ajustado pantalón pirata que llevaba puesto. Después se los empezó a bajar poco a poco, dejando a la vista unas braguitas lilas y unos muslos torneados. Miró a Ranma a los ojos y se detuvo unos segundos en su tarea. Se le veía hambriento, y no de comida precisamente.

-Continúa -le exigió suavemente. Sus ojos azules no se perdían ni un detalle, acariciando con sus irises cada curva que le era revelada. Percibió que Akane estaba un poco insegura, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

En la partida posterior Ranma se dejó ganar, y lo hizo de forma que Akane no se dio cuenta. No quería que su novia detuviera el sensual juego en el que se habían embarcado, y si ganaba todas las veces, pensaría que la había engañado. Akane señaló la camiseta azulada que llevaba el joven. Ranma se la quitó lentamente, dejando a la vista color canela unos abdominales, un torso y unos brazos que, en opinión de Akane, deberían estar prohibidos. Suspiró cuando le vio con la parte superior desnuda y sólo con unos boxers ocultando lo restante de piel que quedaba por exponer.

Continuaron jugando, y Ranma se empleó a fondo, ganando las cuatro partidas siguientes. Akane tuvo que deshacerse primero de los calcetines, con el ceño fruncido. Luego Ranma le pidió que se quitara el sujetador.

-¿No podríamos dejar el juego aquí? -preguntó suplicante, batiendo múltiple veces sus pestañas para ver si hacían algún efecto coqueto en él-. Ya has ganado un montón de veces, has demostrado que eres el mejor -añadió dejando el mando de la consola sobre la mesa baja del salón.

-¿Te vas a echar atrás ahora que comienza lo bueno? Cuando vivíamos en el Dojo no eras ninguna cobarde. No creo que lo seas ahora -la provocó Ranma sonriendo como un seductor-. Anda, quítate el sujetador. Podría haber sido más malvado y haberte pedido que te quitaras las bragas, pero no lo he hecho. Además, así estaremos en igualdad de condiciones, a los dos nos quedará sólo una prenda. Una partida más, o dos, y veremos quién es el auténtico ganador.

Akane sabía que tenía razón, y cómo bien él decía, no era ninguna cobarde. Poniéndose de cara a él de rodillas, se llevó las manos a la espalda y desabrochó el enganche. Después se sujetó las copas en los senos y fue bajando lentamente cada tirante por sus hombros con las manos. Ranma apreció el que lo alargara. Podría haber dejado caer el sujetador sin más, pero su mujer sabía darle lo que quería, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente. Akane soltó las copas del oscuro sujetador y mostró sus encantos al hombre que tenía delante. Sintió como Ranma se la comía con los ojos, porque su piel sufrió un electrizante estremecimiento. Akane tuvo el impulso de taparse, moviendo las manos intranquila, pero se contuvo. Ranma pareció notarlo.

-Ni se te ocurra cubrirte. Me encantan -le aclaró con sinceridad en la mirada refiriéndose a sus pechos.

-Mmm... gracias -boqueó ella, porque se le había quedado la boca seca. Alargó la mano para coger su vaso de agua y darle un rápido sorbo. Después volvió a coger el mando de la consola y se puso de rodillas para jugar la última partida.

Ranma no podía despegar los ojos de ella. La tenía casi totalmente desnuda en su sofá, en su casa. Y no estaba bebida, sino consciente, y jugando de igual a igual a un divertido videojuego con él. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-¿Podemos subir las apuestas? -preguntó él admirando el bello cuerpo femenino. Su espalda, su trasero respingón en aquella posición, sus sensuales hombros. Akane se sentía observada, y aunque eso la ponía bastante nerviosa, tampoco quería impedírselo.

-¿Más? -inquirió sorprendida girando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Le pilló apreciando sus senos, aunque por supuesto, él no retiró la mirada. ¿Qué pretendía hacer Ranma? ¿Hasta qué punto estaba ella dispuesta a jugar con él? Fue cuando le habló que la miró a la cara.

-Sí. ¿Qué te parece si el que pierda, además de quitarse la última prenda, tiene que hacer lo que el otro quiera durante, digamos, diez minutos? -preguntó maquinando a toda velocidad qué le haría a Akane en esos diez minutos si ganaba.

-¿A qué te refieres con hacer lo que el otro quiera? ¿Es un todo-vale o hay reglas?

Ranma sonrió por dentro. Sólo el hecho de que estuviera dispuesta, aunque fuera de una forma muy pequeña, a participar le subió los ánimos aún más.

-Ambos sabemos que las reglas las pones tú, así que hasta donde tú quieras llegar -contestó él esperanzado.

Si Ranma lo ponía de ese modo, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Además, no había nada como un buen reto. Diez minutos para hacer con Ranma lo que quisiera. Sonaba demasiado tentador.

-Está bien. Juguemos. A ver quién es el mejor -dijo ella asintiendo.

Se lanzaron a jugar la partida, Akane algo inquieta porque sabía que se jugaba bastante más que él, al que parecía darle completamente igual si se quedaba desnudo delante de ella o no. Pasaron unos intensos segundos y la partida se terminó. Al final resultó que el mejor de los dos era Ranma, que ganó arrasándola.

-¡Saluda al vencedor, nena! -exclamó Ranma poniéndose de pie sonriente tirando el mando de la consola en el sofá.

-Seguro que has hecho trampas -protestó Akane resignada aún de rodillas en el sofá, cruzándose de brazos, enmarcando de esa forma, sin ella saberlo, sus senos.

-Eso es mentira, he ganado de forma legal, así que no te inventes excusas -le recriminó Ranma alegre-. Hora de darme mi premio, muñeca -señaló sus bragas color lila.

Akane se lo quedó mirando sin moverse, intentando buscar la forma de ganar tiempo.

-¿De verdad me las tengo que quitar? Es sólo un juego -dijo algo más distante, pero no porque no fuera a cumplir con su parte, sino porque se sentía intimidada por él y necesitaba mentalizarse de que se iba a quedar totalmente desnuda ante él, por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

A Ranma se le bajaron un poco los humos. Con esas palabras estaba claro que su chica no iba a ir hasta el final. Aunque no se dio por vencido. Decidió actuar de forma indiferente, tener una reacción totalmente contraria a la que habría tenido en realidad.

-Tienes razón, es sólo un juego. No pasa nada. Nos lo hemos pasado bien, que es lo que importa -contestó yendo hacia la zona del televisor para agacharse y apagar la consola dándole la espalda.

Akane no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Ranma se rendía a la primera de cambio, sin insistirla, sin provocarla. ¿Tan mal se había expresado que le había dado a entender que no cumpliría con su parte del trato? ¡Sería baka!

Se puso de pie y le miró fijamente la espalda.

-Me las estoy bajando, por si quieres mirar -le informó ella poniendo sus manos en la cinturilla de las braguitas.

Ranma sonrió para sí, y fue cuando realmente se sintió vencedor de verdad. Borró la sonrisa de su rostro y lo giró para mirar por encima de su hombro. En efecto, Akane se estaba bajando las bragas muy lentamente y con estilo, sin dejar de mirarle. Ranma se dio la vuelta poco a poco, de rodillas en la alfombra. Ahí estaba su diosa, en todo su esplendor, depilada, mostrándose ante él por voluntad propia. Su cara reflejaba determinación, su barbilla altivez, pero sus sonrojadas mejillas delataban su nerviosismo.

Akane levantó los pies de la prenda y se quedó totalmente desnuda. Cerraba sus manos haciendo puños, porque sentía una irrefrenable necesidad de cubrirse las ingles. Ranma la miró durante unos segundos, fascinándose con su belleza. Quería hacer aquel cuerpo suyo, en cuerpo y alma.

-¿Y bien? -interrumpió Akane sus pensamientos.

-Pensaba que no serías capaz de hacerlo, pero ahora veo que me he equivocado -confesó poniéndose de pie-. Eres preciosa.

-Gracias -dijo ella vigilándole para que no se acercara-. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Diez minutos a tus órdenes ¿no? -preguntó ansiosa e insegura, expuesta de esa manera ante él.

-Lo primero, relajarte. Me miras como su fuera a comerte, y aunque en parte es verdad, no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras -quiso tranquilizarla.

-Eso ya lo sé -respondió ella segura, porque en el fondo confiaba en él, aunque también estaba intranquila porque sabía que él se arriesgaría todo lo que pudiera antes de que ella le parara los pies. Los límites los ponía ella, como bien había dejado entender su chico.

-Bien, pues entonces... -empezó yendo hacia la mesa baja del salón, donde retiró casi todo lo que había encima para dejarla despejada-, quiero que te tumbes sobre la mesa boca arriba, y que te estés quieta.

Akane le miró alarmada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ahora lo verás. Tú túmbate, ponte cómoda -le puso uno de los cojines del sofá sobre la mesa para apoyar la cabeza-. Ahora vengo. -Ranma desapareció en dirección a la cocina.

El corazón de Akane ya empezaba a cabalgar como un jinete loco. ¿Qué travesura quería hacer el portento de su novio? Mientras se tumbaba sobre la madera sólida de la mesa baja del salón, empezó a comerse la cabeza con qué sería lo que le iba a hacer Ranma.

El hombre volvió un par de minutos después cargado con distintos trastos en los brazos. Sonrió al ver que le había hecho caso y que no había desaparecido en alguna habitación.

Akane intentó descifrar que era todo lo que llevaba encima. Un bote de miel, otro de sirope, uno de chocolate líquido, y un plato a medio llenar de trocitos de fruta.

-¿No serás capaz? -le preguntó incrédula ella en cuanto entendió lo que pretendía hacer, medio irguiéndose en la mesa.

-A menos que me digas que no, pienso seguir adelante -respondió dejando los bártulos sobre la mesa al otro lado del cuerpo de Akane y poniéndose de rodillas en un lateral delante de ella. De esa forma tenía a Akane estirada ante él para hacerle lo que quisiera-. Voy a programar los diez minutos en mi móvil, para que veas que no me pasaré de tiempo -continuó como si nada.

-¡Estás loco! -exclamó ella sentándose en la mesa a medias riéndose y a medias preocupada de dejarle seguir.

-Loco por ti, Akane. Loco por ti. ¿Adónde vas? Me debes diez minutos. Túmbate, por favor, ya verás que no es para tanto -respondió colocando su mano sobre las clavículas de ella para empujarla hacia atrás. En cuanto él la rozó, ambos sintieron un temblor recorrerles la piel. No dijeron nada al respecto, pero sabían que allí se cocía más de lo que estaban dispuestos a admitir. No tenían más que mirarse para sentir que se deseaban. Akane se dejó tumbar reticentemente, esperando de todo corazón que aquello no fuera una mala idea. Se consolaba con saber que podría detener realmente el juego en cuanto quisiera.

Ranma fue colocando cada una de las piezas a su alcance encima de la madera. También acomodó la cabeza de Akane sobre el cojín.

-Antes de empezar quiero saber un par de cosas... ¿Me dejas tocarte con las manos? -preguntó algo más formal, estudiando cómo iba a ejecutar lo que había urdido en su mente.

-Por supuesto que no -respondió Akane de inmediato-. Y con la boca tampoco -añadió. Pero interiormente ya se estaba empezando a excitar sólo de pensar en Ranma tocándola así.

-No te he preguntado acerca de la boca, que ya te aviso, la voy a utilizar sí o sí. Las manos vale, no las usaré, pero la boca sí. ¿Estás conforme? -la miró a los ojos y esperó con una ceja alzada. La vio asentir con un resoplido-. Bien. Como luego no quiero que me detengas, quiero saber si puedo merodear por esta zona -sus manos abiertas se pusieron por encima de sus caderas, y sobre todo, por encima de su monte de Venus, pero sin tocarla-, o si por el contrario tienes puesto un candado del que todavía no me quieres dar la llave.

Akane sonrió nerviosa cuado le oyó.

-Llevo un candado puesto -afirmó sonriendo aún más.

A Ranma no pareció molestarle, asintió sin más y la observó durante unos segundos. Si Akane no quería que la tocara ahí, no lo haría.

-Vale, entonces nada, voy a empezar -se arrastró de rodillas hacia la zona en la que estaba la cabeza de Akane. Se agachó, acercando su rostro al de ella. - Tienes que intentar estar quieta y no hacer sonidos ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, lo intentaré -susurró ella al tenerle tan cerca.

-Una vez empiece no podrás pararme. ¿Seguro que quieres que continúe?

-Sería muy cruel decirte que no ahora ¿no?

-Sí, pero tú mandas -comentó totalmente en serio.

Akane se hizo la remolona, pero al final accedió. Ranma había muy comprensivo todo el tiempo, y quería recompensárselo.

-Diez minutos, ni uno más ni uno menos -pronunció entre divertida y nerviosa.

-Hecho -susurró él a meros milímetros de sus labios-. Cierra los ojos.

Akane creyó que iba a besarla, pero Ranma la dejó con las ganas. No porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque deseaba dejar lo mejor para el final. En su lugar, volvió a quedarse en el centro de la mesa. Cogió su teléfono móvil y comprobó que había sincronizado bien los diez minutos en el cronómetro.

-Empiezo -dijo cuando le dio a la tecla para que empezara a correr el tiempo. Acto seguido cogió el bote de miel y se dirigió a la zona inferior de la mesa, donde los pequeños pies de Akane descansaban relajados.

Akane sintió como pequeñas gotas de uno de los botes caían sobre su piel cálida, empezando desde el empeine y subiendo por sus muslos. Después sintió las mismas gotitas cayendo sobre su otra pierna.

Ranma admiró rápido su festín. Akane tenías las dos piernas llenas de pequeñas gotas, en una pierna eran de miel, en la otra de chocolate líquido. Parecía un dibujo de decoración que se haría algún grupo tribal. Desechando ese pensamiento velozmente, agachó la cabeza y comenzó a limpiar a lametones. El primero en el empeine de miel, luego en el de chocolate.

-Mmm... -sonó Ranma cuando la probó-. Estás demasiado buena, cariño -dijo el de la trenza, haciendo que Akane sonriera con los ojos cerrados.

Ranma fue alternando de pierna en pierna, aunque a veces repetía de miel, o de chocolate, según se sintiera. Alguna vez, mientras hacía desaparecer el rastro dulce, mordía levemente la piel de Akane, notando como ella se tensaba. La combinación de sabores era excepcional, sobre todo porque la probaba de ella.

El joven llegó a las rodillas y las hizo suyas, relamiendo con la lengua más tiempo del necesario. En cuanto pasó a los muslos, vio como estos se apretaban uno contra el otro. Ranma sonrió, pero no se detuvo. Apoyó una mano sobre la mesa al otro lado de Akane para sujetarse y continuó. Besó, lamió y mordió cada centímetro de piel que había salpicado, e incluso más. Cuando borró la última gota de miel y chocolate, deslizó su nariz en una caricia la lo largo de un muslo. La sintió temblar y suspirar. Aquello estaba siendo un regalo tanto para él como para ella, y lo sabía.

Levantó la cabeza rápido para ver cuánto tiempo le quedaba. Siete minutos y cuarenta segundos. Más le valía darse prisa. Puesto que Akane no le dejaba explorar la zona de sus caderas y de su monte de Venus, pasó directamente a su vientre, su ombligo y su abdomen. Cogió con sus manos varios trozos de frutas y los depositó con cuidado de no tocarla con los dedos. Tenía en cuenta que cuantos más trozos pusiera, más tiempo iba a tardar en masticarlos y tragarlos después, así que intentó no poner mucho para no perder los segundos que le había brindado su preciosa chica. A algunos de los trozos les echó sirope encima. Yendo de abajo arriba, inició su sensual cruzada en su vientre, cogiendo los trozos de fruta con lametones y absorbiendo la piel, provocando que Akane se moviera algo inquieta, y que incluso levantara las rodillas en una ocasión. Ranma le dijo que las bajara. Ella le obedeció, pero no pudo evitar gemir en algún momento.

-Shhh... -hizo el sonido con los labios-. No hagas ruido, Akane -le pidió suavemente sobre la templada piel de su vientre. Aquellos sonidos le desconcentraban y necesitaba estar aplicado en la tarea que tenía por delante. La oía respirar más rápido de lo normal, pero mientras se quedara en eso no habría problema.

Akane se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza cuando Ranma se comió el trozo de fruta que había depositado sobre su ombligo y después exploró con ímpetu con su lengua en el interior. Le estaba costando bastante mantenerse callada. Ranma estaba despertando sensaciones que habían estado dormidas unos cuantos meses, y su piel lo agradecía de una manera desorbitada, como si aquellas caricias fueran la crema que la mantenía hidratada y fresca.

En el abdomen, Ranma recogió los pedazos que le quedaban con ternura y después sopló sobre las zonas que había humedecido con su boca.

Miró a Akane, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Su mirada se desvió de nuevo al móvil. Le quedaban cinco minutos y cincuenta segundos. Maldijo interiormente al ver que no le quedaba tanto tiempo como querría. Cogió rápido el bote de chocolate líquido y empezó a hacer una espiral sobre uno de los pechos Akane. Ranma sonrió por las comisuras cuando vio que ambos pezones se endurecían.

Ella cogió aire profundamente cuando vio lo que venía. ¡Ranma le iba a lamer y a chupar los senos! Esperaba poder soportarlo, aunque no las tenía todas consigo viendo lo que la había excitado al recorrerle las piernas y el abdomen con su experimentada lengua. Intentó ponerse a pensar en otra cosa, algo que la distrajera, pero en cuanto su chico le dio el primer lametón, vio que estaba perdida.

Aquello era ambrosía, pensó Ranma mientras se afanaba en hacer suyos los pechos de la mujer que tenía tumbada ante sí. Lamía devorando cada centímetro de piel, degustando la suavidad y la redondez con mordiscos, paladeando el chocolate fundido sobre la piel rosácea de Akane que clamaba por ser colmada de caricias. Los pezones se le derretían en la boca cual bombones, su nariz captaba el aroma dulce y sexual del lo que hacía su boca sobre las aureolas, y sus oídos captaban los torpes intentos de Akane por contener sus gemidos. La pobre no dejaba de temblar bajo sus andanzas, y cuanto más se enfrascaba él en darla placer, en estimularla, más caía él en sus propias redes. Cada segundo que pasaba, Ranma se excitaba más y más. Sus propios sentidos, aquellos que quería utilizar para encender a su chica, se estaban volviendo contra él y poniéndolo contra las cuerdas. Sus boxers habían pasado de estar holgados a apretar, y aquello le estaba incomodando a horrores. Se sentía tentadísimo de usar sus manos, de acariciar el resto del cuerpo de su novia. No sabía qué hacer con ellas. Hasta que su propio deseo de auto satisfacción entró de lleno en su cerebro. Con la cabeza agachada sobre los pechos de aquella que tenía su corazón, Ranma llevó sus manos a la cinturilla de sus boxers y las hundió en ellos, cogiendo con delicadeza sus partes más nobles. Empezó a acariciarse a sí mismo, su pene erecto en una mano, sus testículos en la otra, mientras rendía pleitesía a los senos de su amada. Aquello era la gloria.

Akane se sentía como si estuviera siendo cocida a las brasas. O mejor, se sentía como si fuera un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Las primeras señales de alarma, el humo y las nubes de ceniza, habían aparecido en cuanto Ranma empezó a adorarle las piernas, el vientre y el abdomen. La segunda señal, los temblores en tierra, entraron en escena cuando se hizo dueño de sus senos. Y ahora, mientras Ranma seguía con ellos, luchaba por no rendirse, por no dejar que la explosión de lava culminara con ella corriéndose de placer. Intentaba acallar sus propios sonidos, pero Ranma se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. La besaba y chupaba con energía, salvajemente, para un momento después, arrullarla con roces sugerentes, sensuales. Y así, constantemente. No sabía cuánto tiempo quedaba, pero esperaba que no fuera mucho. No dejaba de apretar las piernas por la palpitación que emergía de su entrepierna. Sus manos temblaban de deseo. En un momento dado, estuvo a punto de sujetarle la cabeza para indicarle que sí, que le estaba encantando todo lo que le estaba haciendo. Pero consiguió contenerse, poniendo una mano plana sobre la superficie de la mesa, y con la otra agarrándose fuerte en el borde.

La sorpresa repentina llegó cuando en cierto momento escuchó el ronco jadeo de placer que emitió Ranma. No fue sólo uno, sino que se fueron repitiendo, uno detrás de otro. Hasta ahora, le había escuchado respirar alteradamente, hacer algún ruidito de deseo, como si estuviera entreteniéndose, y mucho. Pero aquel sonido, de puro gusto, como si estuviera gozando tanto como ella, o más, le llamó la atención y la hizo abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza. Lo que vio la azoró aún más de lo que ya estaba. Vio su cabeza enterrada en su busto, sus ojos cerrados, su lengua asomando fugazmente. Su trenza negra caía por el cuello, rozándola ligeramente de vez en cuando. Siguiendo el perfil de su cuerpo, distinguió su torso y sus bíceps, pero el resto de los brazos desaparecían bajo la mesa. Uno de ellos se movía rítmicamente, como si estuviera sacudiendo algo. Akane pensó que iba a desmayarse, no sabía si de la impresión de verle masturbándose o de placer, por lo erótico de la imagen, que la desbordaba hasta un punto que iba a hacer que llegara al orgasmo. Su voz sonó débil y aletargada.

-¿Te… te estás tocando? –inquirió entre sorprendida y fascinada.

Ranma, que parecía drogado por la lujuria del momento, escuchó sin embargo la suave voz de su novia, que parecía alarmada. Sin retirar sus manos de donde estaban, levantó ligeramente la cabeza para verle la cara. La vio con las mejillas encendidas como hogueras, y con los ojos pardos abiertos de par en par, observándole con la boca entreabierta.

-Si, ¿por qué? ¿Te molesta? –le preguntó con voz áspera, pero tierna, enamorado de lo que le estaba haciendo a ella y haciéndose a sí mismo.

Él tenía los labios hinchados y la mirada enturbiada.

-No… no, no. Es sólo que… -Akane alzó una de sus manos para tocarle la cara, pero él se apartó.

-No me toques, Akane, ahora no –dijo con fuerza, para que le hiciese caso-. Déjame acabar con mis diez minutos.

Estaba tan sensibilizado, con tantas ganas de comérsela por entero, que como se le ocurriera tocarle, aunque fuera levemente, perdería los papeles y se propondría hacerla suya costase lo que costase. Sería como encender la mecha de un bidón de gasolina.

-Está bien –respondió ella cautelosamente bajando la mano-. Es sólo que pienso que esto se nos está yendo de…

Ranma no la dejó acabar. Se movió de forma que la calló con un beso, uno que empezó sobre sus labios, pero que profundizó metiendo su lengua en su boca. Akane tuvo volver a apoyar la cabeza sobre el cojín ante la embestida de su chico. De haber estado hablando, había pasado a ser bucalmente violada. Aunque mucho no le importó, porque le devolvió el beso con igual fogosidad. Pasados unos disfrutados segundos, él se separó bruscamente.

-Saca la lengua –le ordenó cogiendo el bote de sirope. Su otra mano seguía dentro de los boxers.

Ella la sacó, viendo como él echaba una cantidad del pegajoso líquido. A continuación, le lamió la lengua con la suya, y una vez tuvo él el sabor del sirope en su boca, lo compartió con ella de nuevo en otro beso ardiente.

El corazón de Akane latía como si lo estuvieran agitando en una coctelera. Ver a Ranma tan volcado en ella la estaba rompiendo, estaba haciendo que su muro de distancia, el que se había erigido desde lo de Jiro, se resquebrajara. Él era el único que conseguía hacerla sentirse de ese modo, como si miles de canicas bailaran al ritmo del amor dentro de su cuerpo. La hacía sentirse segura, especial, y cuando se lo proponía de verdad, como ahora, deseada y amada.

El joven volvió a romper el beso, deslizándose por su mandíbula con su nariz, mordiéndola con la boca antes de hundirse en su cuello. Akane se estremeció cuando le sintió hurgando en su oreja y besuqueándola sobre la yugular. Ranma volvió a subir a sus labios, y la consumió en un beso largo y excitante sin dejar de darse placer a él mismo.

El sonido del móvil alertando de que los diez minutos se habían terminado inundó el salón. Akane y Ranma ni se inmutaron y siguieron besándose con ahínco, hasta que el móvil dejó de sonar. Akane, sin hacer caso de la advertencia anterior, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. Ranma se permitió abrazarla con un brazo, pasándolo por debajo de su espalda. No se despegaron hasta que necesitaron más aire para respirar. Sus pulmones trabajaban a marchas forzadas. Exhalaban e inhalaban irregularmente, alterados. Ranma la miró a los ojos, con pasión, con anhelo. Percibía que estaba cómoda allí entre sus brazos, bajo sus atenciones.

-Acuéstate conmigo, Akane –le pidió de forma urgente. La volvió a besar antes de escuchar su respuesta.

Akane, a pesar de sentirse pletórica, y de sentirse aún más deseada tras escuchar sus palabras, pensó que no era bueno que se entregara tan fácilmente. Tenía muchísimas ganas de acostarse con él, no podía negarlo. Su propio cuerpo la delataba. Pero así como habían llegado a esa situación por haber apostado, por haber jugado, pensaba que el último acto, el más sublime, también debía de ser ganado, o en su defecto, echarse al azar.

-Pero tus diez minutos se han acabado, conquistador. Estás pidiendo más de lo que has ganado –susurró cariñosa y con una sonrisa, acariciándole con una mano el pelo azabache de la cabeza.

-Olvídate de los diez minutos. Estoy hablando en serio. Quiero… -volvió a besarla- hundirme dentro de ti.

Akane sabía que se lo estaba diciendo muy en serio, le veía muy necesitado de ella. Pero había sido él quien los había metido a ambos en todo aquello, y ella quien los iba a sacar, con un final u otro.

-Echémoslo a suertes -dijo al fin, viendo en los azules ojos de Ranma su determinación por hacerla suya.

-No, porque entonces podría perder -masculló él con fuerza-. ¿No sería más fácil que me dijeras que sí directamente?

-Pero sería justamente eso, demasiado fácil. Además, yo he perdido, es por eso que me tienes así. Si hemos jugado hasta aquí, más vale que juguemos hasta el final -dijo ella acariciándole la nuca y los hombros con las manos.

Como Ranma sabía que iba a tardar más tiempo contrariándola que siguiéndole la corriente, decidió hacer lo segundo. Todo por ver si finalmente iba a poder hundirse entre sus piernas y regalarles a ambos el polvo que se merecían.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo hagamos? -susurró volviendo a deslizarse hasta su cuello para entretenerse mientras se decidían.

-Mmm… no sé –dijo ella pensando rápido-. ¿Qué te parece si yo pienso un número y tú debes de acertarlo? -preguntó encogiendo a veces la cabeza contra el hombro por las cosquillas que Ranma le provocaba.

-¿Cuántos intentos tengo para averiguarlo? -le oyó decir.

-Tres –respondió ella intentando erguirse. Ranma se separó completamente y la dejó moverse. Akane quedó sentada de frente a Ranma con las piernas colgando por el lateral de la mesa.

Ranma, sujetándose aún con una mano sus partes sin pudor y con la otra acariciando uno de los gemelos de Akane, pensó que acertar un número del uno al diez teniendo tres intentos no debía de ser tan difícil. ¡Puede que hasta lo consiguiera!

-Venga, vale, pero vamos a hacerlo rápido. Quiero que escribas el número en algún sitio, para que no hagas trampas.

-Mira quién habla… -Akane miró alrededor buscando algo con lo que apuntar su número, hasta que al final fue más original. Cogió el bote de chocolate líquido y el plato en el que aún quedaban algunos trozos de fruta. Se comió un par de piezas.

-Lo dibujaré en el plato ¿vale? -Ranma asintió-. Un número del uno al cien… - se dijo más para sí misma, pensando cuál elegir.

-¿Qué? -exclamó él-. ¿Del uno al cien? Así no voy a acertar ni de coña, Akane. Es más que obvio que no quieres acostarte conmigo –terminó enfurruñado. Sacó su otra mano de su paquete y la unió a la otra que acariciaba las piernas de Akane, dándole algún que otro pellizco por ponérselo tan difícil.

-Venga, no te quejes. Será fácil a su manera. Piénsalo bien, y seguro que aciertas. –Se bajó de la mesa y se puso de rodillas en el suelo dándole la espalda a Ranma. Mirando por encima de sus hombros, le vigiló. –No mires.

Ranma no lo hizo, esperó paciente a que ella dibujara su número en el plato. Akane se volvió, pero ocultó el plato detrás suya, para que él no pudiera verlo.

-Vale, ya está. Puedes decir tu primer número, pero piénsalo bien. No malgastes tus oportunidades -le animó ella sonriendo por las comisuras, con las manos en el regazo.

Ranma meditó por unos segundos, a medias pensando en qué números podían gustarle a Akane y en qué le haría en cuanto acertara. La miraba a los ojos intentando leer su expresión. ¿Cuál había sido su número favorito cuando vivían en el Dojo?

-El ocho -dijo firmemente acordándose.

Akane negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es ese. Prueba otra vez, y piensa -le indicó de nuevo ella con ojos traviesos.

¿Cómo si fuese fácil pensar cuando la tengo así de dura?, se dijo interiormente Ranma aún realmente excitado, acariciándose los genitales. Además, la mirada de Akane, insinuante, como si de verdad esperara que él acertara, lo estaba poniendo todavía más cachondo y no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Callado, seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Un número importante para Akane. Tendría que tener algún significado detrás.

-El veintiséis -pronunció en referencia a la supuesta estrella Vega. En veintiséis años era cuando tendrían que volver a ver la estrella juntos. Era un tema que le había sacado la noche anterior cuando estaba bebida, así que debía de ser de importante para ella.

La mujer se le quedó mirando impotente, incapaz de entender cómo no lo había acertado ya. Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Tampoco es ese. Más vale que te esfuerces más, Saotome, porque sólo te queda un intento.

Akane se acarició adrede los pechos, bajando luego sus manos por su abdomen y su cintura, hasta dejarlas plantadas en sus caderas. Le miró fijamente y le habló sensual mientras lo hizo.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? -le preguntó refiriéndose a su propio cuerpo.

Ranma se relamió los labios contemplándola. Le gustaba que le incitara.

-Quiero eso y mucho más, ya lo sabes -contestó respirando ampliamente, deseando ser él quien la tocara, como momentos antes.

-Pues entonces acierta -casi le faltó decir el "por favor". Akane deseaba fervientemente que su chico acertara. Estaba más que dispuesta a acostarse con él y dejar el pasado atrás de una vez por todas.

-¿No puedes darme alguna pista? -pidió Ranma viendo que sólo le quedaba una opción y de que estaba bastante perdido.

-No, bastante fácil te lo he puesto. Tú no me has dado tregua cuando me he tenido que quitar la ropa o aguantar los diez minutos -replicó.

-¿Aguantar? -Ranma rió-. Dirás mejor disfrutar. No niegues que no te ha gustado.

-No, no lo niego -sonrió la joven-. Pero no nos desviemos. Venga, di tu último número.

El silencio los invadió mientras Ranma se machacaba la cabeza buscando algún número que pudiera significar algo para ella. El corazón de Akane latía desbordando por la incertidumbre. Si Ranma acertaba se entregarían el uno al otro por fin, gracias a que ella estaba dispuesta a dar el gran paso. Si fallaba, sería como un cubo de agua fría para ambos.

-Dieciséis -dijo Ranma esperanzado. Era la edad con la que se habían conocido.

Akane explotó. ¡No había acertado!

-¡Serás baka! -se puso de pie, mirándole con ganas de estrangularle, aún tapando el plato-. ¡Baka, baka, baka! -maldijo repetidas veces-. ¿Se puede saber por qué has dicho esos números? -le exigió.

Ranma, por su reacción, asumió que la jugada le había salido mal.

-El ocho porque era tu número favorito en el instituto, el veintiséis por la estrella de "Vega" -hizo la señal de las comillas con los dedos-, y el dieciséis porque fue la edad con la que nos conocimos -explicó dándole a entender que se había esforzado.

Akane se quedó anonadada. No sabía si tirársele encima y comérselo a besos o pegarle con una sartén en la cabeza como antaño. Haciendo aspavientos con las manos, Akane se tiró ligeramente del pelo.

-Por Kami, ¿por qué has tenido que ser tan romántico? Ojala hubieras pensado con eso -señalo el bulto de sus boxers -en lugar de con la cabeza.

-¿No os gusta el romanticismo a vosotras? Me has dicho de pensar -se defendió él-. ¿Qué número era?

Akane se apartó. Un sesenta y nueve de chocolate apareció ocupando la superficie del plato. Ranma lo vio, y automáticamente dirigió su vista a los ojos de ella. Un sesenta y nueve. No podía creérselo. ¿Sería posible? Akane había estado pensando en sexo todo el rato, y él como un tonto desgañitándose por dar con un número que tuviera "significado".

-Piensa mal y acertarás -dijo ella con una sonrisa de diablilla-. ¿A que era fácil?

-Sí, sí que lo era. -Ranma se puso de pie y la miró de arriba abajo-. Pero bueno, qué más da, era un juego. Aún podemos acostarnos si quieres, y poner en práctica el numerito -dijo de forma desvergonzada.

-¡Ja! Cuando te conviene es un juego, y cuando no, no. Has perdido, así que atente a las consecuencias -comentó sonriendo dando a entender que no pensaba claudicar.

-No seas ingenua, hemos perdido los dos -dijo Ranma acercándose a la chica.

Akane dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, no fiándose. Él se detuvo, perfilando con sus ojos el cuerpo desnudo femenino.

-¿Estás segura de que no eres tú la que no quieres esto? -dijo cogiéndose su propio armamento con las manos-. Da mucho placer... -la tentó devolviéndole la pelota de lo que ella había hecho minutos antes cuando se había acariciado a sí misma.

Akane se mordió el labio inferior, mirándole con osadía. Sí, sabía que daba mucho placer, pero él no había acertado, y por lo tanto, se conformaría con lo que había. No quería darle la satisfacción de ver que ella cedía tan fácilmente.

-Por supuesto que lo quiero, pero hoy no nos lo hemos ganado. -Se dio media vuelta y empezó a irse hacia el pasillo. Más le valía salir de ahí rápido o sucumbiría a su ganas de acabar en la cama con Ranma.

-¿A dónde vas? -le preguntó él sorprendido de que le estuviera dejando ahí plantado. No entendía cómo era ella capaz de obviar la atracción sexual tan poderosa que existía entre ellos.

-¡A pegarme una ducha fría! -gritó ella desde la entrada al dormitorio del chico.

Ranma se quedó parado en medio del salón, maldiciendo por lo bajo y analizando la situación. Tenía claro que él no pensaba darse una ducha fría. En realidad, pensaba hacer todo lo contrario. Dirigiéndose al otro cuarto de bañó, el que quedaba cerca de la cocina, decidió que se desfogaría bajo el agua caliente. Eso sí, imaginando que era Akane quien le hacía todo tipo de cosas pervertidas con la boca.

* * *

**Cassio (25/9/2011):** ¡Hola a todos! Esta vez he tardado sólo 10 meses en actualizar. ¡Todo un logro! Pero como veis, sigo empeñada en acabar este fanfiction. Estoy muy contenta por haber podido sacar una pieza más. Lo cierto es que el capítulo me ha quedado más largo de lo que esperaba. Contaros que me noto bastante desentrenada en esto de la escritura. Normal, viendo que no lo hago muy a menudo. Ojala me lo podáis perdonar. Aún así, espero que el capítulo os guste, o que al menos os agrade. Como veis, el ambiente está calentito. No estoy segura de si el capítulo resulta creíble dentro de la historia global, sobre todo el cambio de actitud en Akane. Pero bueno, vosotros me diréis, espero. Apreciaré cualquier comentario que me hagáis, para contarme qué os ha parecido. Total, lo importante es mejorar y escribir historias que os gusten aún más.

Avisaros de que he publicado en mi blog una entrada en la que os enseño el **vestido** que lleva Akane la noche que van a la **Discoteca Buddha**, y el que lleva cuando van al **Club de Jazz Kissaten**. También he incluido una imagen de un **posible Ranma moderno con 21 años**. Es una imagen que tengo guardada desde hace muchos años, la cual me la pasó una amiga. A ver qué os parece. Allí los comentarios también serán bienvenidos.

Quiero dar las gracias a quienes me dejaron un review la última vez, me animan muchísimo a continuar: **Miss Strawberry Fields, Lady Vega, Thelmin, Gabyhyatt, Akima-06, Kary14, Alyshaluz, Clown1986, Mininahermosa29, Duchess of Kiev, Mazii-chan y Karla Eves**. A todo este grupo creo que pude contestarle por Fanfiction. Si no fue así, ¡perdonadme!

A quienes no os pude contestar por Fanfiction, os respondo por aquí:

**Esme:** Gracias por seguí ahí. Sé que eres de la veteranas, de las que leyeron la historia más o menos cuando la empecé a publicar. Saber que aún te mantengo entre mis lectores significa mucho para mí.

**Seluki: **También eres de las que has estado conmigo casi desde el principio, y es genial saber que mis capítulos te siguen gustando, aunque tarde eones en sacarlos. Creo que ya entiendes por qué Ranma mintió a Akane con el tema de Jiro, sólo espero que me haya quedado bien. ¡Y no te preocupes que los mandaré de vacaciones pronto!

**Superjsk:** ¡Qué bien saber que te gusta mi historia! ¿Qué te ha parecido el nuevo capítulo? ¿Ha estado a la altura? Mil gracias por tus palabras.

**Nora: **¡Pues claro que sigo con esta historia, Nora! Seré una tortuga actualizando, pero voy poco a poco. Qué honor saber que es de tus historias favoritas. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

**Sixela:** Gracias por esperar a mis actualizaciones. Aprecio un montón que lo hagáis. No eres la primera persona que me comenta que la historia le parece muy real, será que tengo esa forma de plasmar las cosas. ¿Qué tal este capítulo nuevo? ¿Te ha gustado?

**Noemi:** ¡Gracias por dejarme un comentario, Noemi! Lo sé, lo sé, tardo muchísimo en actualizar, pero es que mi trabajo me quita muchas horas. Intentaré tardar menos para el próximo capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado este último capítulo.

Creo que no me olvido de nada. ¡Muchas gracias por estar ahí! Intentaré no demorarme tanto con el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
